Legacy in the Night
by GateKeeperSyn
Summary: Sequel to Burn In My Night. Keith & Nicky Orton, Molly Moxley, Trixie Bevis-Casey, and the rest of New Legacy have become the most dominant force in WWE. They even have a mini-stable, the all-female Shield made up of the of daughters of the original Shield members. On-screen, they're unstoppable, but behind-the-scenes, they face many personal challenges. Will they all survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _This fic is the final fic in a trilogy. To avoid spoilers, please read Voices in the Night and Burn in My Night before this story, in that order. This fic takes place five years after the events on Burn in My Night and will focus on the members of New Legacy. This first chapter will introduce everyone's points of view, so it's going to be pretty long. I hope you enjoy this newest story as it unfolds! The stable is quite large, so to help you keep track of who's who, I'm including a "cheat sheet" here._

 _NEW LEGACY HEELS:_

 _Keith Phoenix Orton: The leader, and the son of Randy Orton and Corri Casey. Ring Name: Phoenix Orton_

 _Molly Moxley (yes, that's her legal last name): The daughter of Dean Ambrose and the leader of the New Shield. Ring Name: Molly Moxley_

 _Graciella "Riley" Archer: The daughter of Roman Reigns, part of the New Shield. Ring Name: Riley Reigns_

 _Kristy Ellis: The daughter of Seth Rollins, part of the New Shield: Ring Name: Sara Rollins_

 _Virginia "Ginny" Runnels: The daughter of Cody Rhodes and Eden Styles. Ring Name: Persephone Rhodes_

 _Marco Wilson: The son of Natalya and Tyson Kidd. Ring Name: Marshall Hart_

 _NEW LEGACY BABYFACES:_

 _Nicholas Matthew "Nicky" Orton: The leader, and the son of Randy Orton and Corri Casey. Ring Name: Nick Orton_

 _Trixie Jade Bevis-Casey: The daughter of Cayla Casey and Paige, biological daughter of Cayla and Darren Young. Ring Name: Trickster_

 _Daniel "Danny" Martin Huber: The son of Summer Rae and (unadvertised) Luke Harper. Ring Name: Ray Turner_

 _Lucas Rotunda: The son of Bo Dallas and Emma. Ring Name: Dale Dallas_

 _Gabriel "Gabe" Fatu: The son of Jimmy Uso and Naomi. Ring Name: Greg Uso_

 _Faye Runnels: The daughter of Cody Rhodes and Eden Styles. Ring Name: Fairy Dust_

 _NEW LEGACY NEUTRAL:_

 _Scott Sirius "Scotty" Brooks: The son of CM Punk and AJ Lee. Ring Name: Punk Lee_

 _Tobias James "Toby" Brooks: The son of CM Punk and AJ Lee. Ring Name: TJ Lee_

 _Mark "Dillon" Calaway: The son of the Undertaker. Ring Name: The Reaper_

 **CHAPTER ONE: Prologue**

 _ **MOLLY**_

She hadn't been entirely surprised when her boyfriend Keith woke her up to tell her his best friend Gabe was on the phone freaking out. "What's wrong?" She asked as she took the phone.

"Dad just called me," Gabe said. "She ran off again."

"Fucking hell! Can't he put her on a leash?" Molly asked. She was already pulling on clothing, ready to run out the door.

"Where do you think she went this time?" Gabe asked.

"Whatever indy's closest... Where are we?" She was still half asleep.

"Jersey," Keith said helpfully.

"Jersey... So... WrestlePro, Jersey All Pro, um..." And then, suddenly, it hit her. "Son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong?" Keith asked. Then he got there, too. "Son of a bitch!" He echoed.

"What? What am I missing?" Gabe asked.

"CZW!" Molly explained.

"Son of a bitch!" Gabe agreed.

"I'll handle this."

"I'm coming."

"I love you, Uso, but you can't hang with my crew." She turned to Keith. "Go to Gabe, and sit on him if you have to."

Keith nodded. Molly kissed him goodbye before rushing out the door. She got in her rental and drove straight to the Dojo she still considered her home. It was only about forty-five minutes away, and she knew the kid was resourceful. She was there, no question.

She banged on the door. The face that opened it looked confused to see her. "Molly? What's wrong?" Drew Gulak asked.

"Where is she?" Molly demanded.

"Where's _who?"_

"My _sister._ I know she's here."

"I've never met your sister, Molly."

Molly looked around. She spotted her quickly enough. Conor Claxton, one of the members of the Nation of Intoxication and a very close friend of Molly's was flirting with her shamelessly. David Starr was doing the same, even going as far as to stroke her arm. Molly had seen enough. "Miranda Kathleen Fatu, get your _ass_ over here right now!" Molly shouted. She rarely yelled at her little sister, but this was different.

Randi froze and had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Oh, hey, Molly," she said casually.

"CZW? _Really?"_ Molly demanded.

"It's where _you_ trained," Randi pointed out.

"What's the issue, Molly?" Conor asked. "We were just having fun getting to know her."

"This is my _sister,_ Conor," Molly explained.

"So CZW is in her blood," David said. "Let her make her own choices." He tried to touch Randi's arm again.

Molly grabbed David's arm and twisted it until he cried out and begged her to let him go. "What gives, Molly?" Conor demanded. "Let her train if she wants to."

"She's only _fifteen,_ assholes! She's not old enough to train, especially not without a parent's consent, and she's sure as fuck not old enough for you to be flirting with!" Molly explained. "The next motherfucker who looks at my sister in any sexual manner is meeting my fork!" Conor gulped. David stared at his feet. Satisfied, Molly turned to Drew. "Sorry to interrupt your class, Drew. Nice seeing you. Carry on." She dragged her sister out.

"That was humiliating," Randi protested.

"Are you _insane?_ CZW is a bloody promotion! On a _tame_ day, people get seriously hurt!"

"I'm _fine."_

"You have a _bleeding_ disorder, Randi! You could have gotten hurt, and you'd bleed out before any of them would know what to do!"

"I just wanted to see the Dojo... It's where you came from."

Molly softened slightly. Randi looked genuinely sorry she'd upset her, and she knew the kid idolized her. "I'd be really upset if you got hurt honey. And Gabe would kill me." Through the complicated circumstance of Molly's mother being a ring rat, she and Gabe shared Randi as a half-sister. The kid was a handful, but Molly absolutely loved her. It was impossible not to.

"Is Gabe mad?" Randi asked.

"He's worried. Let's give him a call and calm him down, okay?" Molly asked.

"Okay," Randi agreed. She dialed her brother's number and Molly hoped she'd learned her lesson. Randi ran off on her own to check out indy promotions and wrestling schools all the time, but Molly couldn't believe she'd gone to CZW. Her Van Willebrand's meant if she got cut, she could bleed to death. It was pretty well-managed with medication, but there was always a risk. Randi spent every weekend traveling with the main roster so she could spend time with her father and her siblings, but she was in high school the rest of the week. She kept her grades up, and as long as she did, she was allowed to continue life part-time on the road. Molly, Gabe, and Johnny (otherwise known as Randi and Gabe's father, Jimmy Uso) spent a lot of time chasing after her, but she was a hard kid to stay mad at.

When Molly finally got back to the hotel, she wrapped herself in Keith's arms and relaxed. "She wants to be just like her big sister," he said.

"How did I end up with a tiny sidekick?" Molly wondered aloud.

Keith laughed. "I'm pretty sure that's what your father wanted to know when he met you," he said.

"Yeah, the Sire _still_ wonders that sometimes... I'm starving. Lunch?"

"Absolutely." Together, they headed out.

 _ **NICKY**_

He woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Nicky rolled over and sat up. He smiled as he saw his husband carefully setting up breakfast in bed. "Lucas! You didn't have to do all this," he said.

"Well, I know you like to sleep in," Lucas said. That was a polite way of saying he was very used to Nicky always running late. "I figured I'd motivate you to get up."

"You're perfect. You know that, right?"

Lucas gave him a quick kiss before eating his own meal. It was lunch food. "What time is it?" Nicky asked.

"It's after one," Lucas admitted.

"Jeez! I can't believe I slept that late!"

"It's okay. They don't need us until seven tonight. You still have plenty of time."

Nicky tried to relax. He took a sip of orange juice before taking two pills Lucas had set out carefully for him. Lucas always handled giving Nicky his medication so Nicky was never tempted to abuse the pills. He'd had trouble before he'd been properly diagnosed with bipolar disorder and he never wanted to go back to that. He nearly hadn't survived between abusing his meds and slitting his wrists.

Nicky shook off the unwelcome memories. That had been five years ago. He was much better now. His life had come back together. He'd wrestled on a reduced schedule for a few years so he could get his degree in English literature. Completing school had been important to him, and he'd managed to do it in three years. Once he did, Paul had talked to him about taking a much more active role on the main roster.

Nicky hadn't been surprised when Paul decided to break up New Legacy into two stables. Technically, they were one group, but with how many members there were when the newer members had come up to the main roster, they had to separate them somehow. Six of them were complete babyfaces. Six were heels. The two remaining stable members floated back and forth between both groups, refusing to take a side. They were the twin sons of CM Punk and AJ Lee, and since their gimmick was that of rule breakers, they naturally refused to take a side, doing whatever suited them in the moment instead.

What _did_ shock Nicky was how the split had played out. Keith was still the official leader of New Legacy, but now he led the heels. Somehow, Nicky had ended up as the leader of the babyfaces. The fans loved the Orton vs Orton dynamic, and once he adjusted to the extra attention, Nicky enjoyed it, too. He and Keith worked great against each other, and while his big brother had always cut amazing heel promos with little effort, Nicky found playing a babyface much easier.

"Are you okay, Nicky?" Lucas asked with concern. "You look lost in thought."

"I'm good," Nicky said. He gave Lucas a reassuring smile. "We have such an established dynamic with our stables now... I'm wondering how it's going to change."

"Well, I don't see our newest member joining either side," Lucas said thoughtfully. "If he did, it would have to be as a heel, right? He couldn't pull off being a babyface with his gimmick."

"His father went back and forth... I think he's considered above either category."

"You may be right. Then again, we don't always follow in the footsteps of our parents. Look at me. My whole family is made up of heels, but I'm a babyface."

"Your dad should have been a babyface. He's too nice. It comes across even when he's doing heel-like things."

"Yep, that's how Bo Dallas happened," Lucas said with a laugh. "He seemed too nice cutting heel promos so they made him over-the-top on his promos. I can play a heel. I did it when New Legacy first debuted... But I _like_ playing a babyface. Besides, it keeps me closer to _you."_ He kissed him.

 _How did I get this lucky?_ Nicky wondered. He'd been in a steady relationship with the nicest, funniest, sexiest guy on the roster for five years now. Considering his frequent nervous breakdowns and at least two major bipolar episodes that required his meds being adjusted, he had no idea why Lucas put up with him.

"I love you," he told him.

"I love you, too," Lucas replied.

Nicky clung to those words desperately. They calmed his growing anxiety that something was coming. He didn't know why he was convinced there was a storm brewing, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She was on the ground. Trixie wasn't sure how it had happened, but that wasn't abnormal. She'd tripped over something, possibly the air itself, and she'd landed on her butt. Most of the time, her fiance was around to catch her, but Danny's mother Danielle had a doctor's appointment and he'd gone with her.

"Oh, Trixie... _Again?"_ Saraya, her mum, asked with a knowing laugh. "Are you alright, Luv?"

"I'm fine," Trixie said, letting her mother help her up. Trixie had been a complete spaz her entire life. The only time it didn't act up was in the ring or in gymnastics. It was a trait she shared with her mom, Cayla.

"Let's get you to the arena."

"I was going to drive myself, Mum."

"After I found out you lost another battle with gravity? Unlikely. I'm driving. Danny can bring you back to your hote after the show."

She knew it was no use arguing. "Alright," she agreed reluctantly. "How's Mom?"

"She's fine. She's sorry she can't fly in tonight, but she had Be A Star obligations with good ol' Freddy." Her mum was pretty much the _only_ person who got away with calling Fred, also known as Darren Young (who, as it had turned out, was Trixie's biological father) _Freddy._

"I'm sure everyone will understand. What state are they in?"

"Alabama." Her mum shuddered. "Not the friendliest place to send their anti-bullying advocates who both happen to be gay, but that's WWE for you."

"Is Mom running her next clinic there, too?" Her mom ran a clinic for special needs kids to safely learn different parts of the wrestling business. Once a month, she'd pick a state to set up in for the weekend. It had become very popular and it took up a lot of her time, but she loved it. The clinic was her way of honoring Big Show, who'd been family to her and who had died saving her life.

"Yes. Glutton for punishment, that one."

Trixie barely heard her as she tried to shake off the flashes that were racing through her mind. _You're okay. It's been five years. You're standing outside of your hotel with your mum. Everything is fine. You're safe. Breathe. Just breathe..._ She had to recite this sort of thing to herself frequently. Five years earlier, when she was only eighteen, Trixie had been trapped in a room with a crazy guy intent on killing everyone she loved. He'd fired at her. If Danny hadn't been there, she'd be dead. The PTSD episodes came up fairly often, but she worked very hard to hide them from everyone else. It usually worked, except on Danny. He knew her too well, but he was always able to help her through them.

"Luv?" Her mum called.

"Huh?" Trixie asked. "Sorry..."

"That's alright. I asked if you wanted to get a quick bite to eat before we hit the arena."

"Yeah... Sounds great," Trixie said, forcing herself to sound cheerful. Food was good. It would force her body to realize where she was. That would calm her mind down. She closed her eyes and silently counted to ten, forcing herself to keep her breaths steady.

 _ **DANNY**_

He should have stayed with Trixie. Danny hated being away from her. He had a feeling she needed him now. He texted her quickly while he sat in the office with his mother waiting for the results.

 _Are you okay?_

 _How'd you know?_ She sent back.

 _I ALWAYS know._ It was true. Danny and Trixie had some weird connection. He had a talent for sensing when she was in trouble.

 _Thinking too much. About that. Will be fine. With Mum._

He cursed silently. He should have been there. She needed him. His mom was just getting the results of some routine bloodwork. She didn't need him to hold her hand, but she'd asked. He couldn't just tell her no, especially since WWE was in New York for the week.

"Danielle, I'm going to be blunt," the doctor said as she closed the door to her office. "The results aren't good."

Danny snapped to attention now. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Baby, I... I may have downplayed the seriousness of this appointment," his mother said.

"Mom, what the hell is going on?" He asked. He tried to keep the panic out of his voice. He had to be strong for her. He'd spent his whole life taking care of her... But now, something was wrong.

She looked nervous. "Tell us, Doc. Whatever it is," she said.

The doctor started rambliing, listing numbers and vital statistics, and Danny couldn't comprehend what she was saying. The words were big and scary sounding, and his mother started crying, and all he could focus on was the sound of her sobs.

"Break that down for me," he said.

The doctor tried again. "Your mother's heart isn't working properly. I'm sorry, but she's in the middle stages of heart failure."

Danny felt like his head might explode. "I..." He hesitated, then tried again. "What happens now?"

"Well, we're going to treat this as aggressively as possible. I'm putting her on medication, and we'll put her on the transplant list."

"So... She needs a transplant," he registered.

"Yes. Ultimately, unless she gets one... She'll die."

Danny nodded. "Okay," he said. He took his mother's hands in his own. "You're going to be fine, Mom," he said. He knew it was a lie. His mother was in the "mid-stages" of heart failure. That meant she wouldn't be at the top of the list, and hearts were hard to come by. Still, the words seemed to soothe his mother. He tried to focus on that. He could freak out later, in private, but not in front of her. She needed him to be strong, like always.

 _ **KEITH**_

He got to the arena early. Molly would be coming later. Keith was trusting Lucas to get his brother there on time. Trixie was on her way, but Saraya had picked her up and they were eating first. He was pretty sure he'd be the first one there. He didn't mind. Having time to think was nice sometimes.

He was mildly surprised when he spotted a familiar face. "Noelle?" He asked.

Noelle Foley turned around and smiled at him. "Hey, Keith!" She greeted him with a hug.

"What are you doing here? Are you back?" Noelle was a full-time wrestler, but she only worked with WWE part-time. She preferred the freedom of the indies.

"For now... I'm here to work an angle with _your_ people, actually... Paul and I were talking, and he loved the idea of legacies who aren't part of the stable starting a feud with you all."

"Seriously? That's going to be fun."

"Yep. I'm here as a surprise, but I'm going to challenge Trixie soon."

"Why Trix?"

"I'm calling her a fake or something... Going on about how she's not sweet and perfect like she pretends to be, and how I'm hardcore and my dad _invented_ hardcore and blah, blah, blah... I'm hoping to work through all the girls until I get to Molly. I know she mostly wrestles the guys, but I'm Mick Foley's daughter. Her dad's been compared to mine, and I can take a pretty brutal beating."

"Molly loves you. She'd totally go for that."

"I hope so."

"Who else is challenging us?"

Noelle laughed mysteriously. "You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

"You suck," he said with a laugh of his own.

"It was great seeing you. I've gotta run. I'll be back." She ran off and Keith was left wondering what random legacies Paul might dig up to challenge them. New Legacy might be broken into two stables, and they routinely wrestled against each other, but whenever someone challenged their dominance as a faction, they always stood united against the threat. This could be a fun angle.

 _ **GABE**_

His head hurt. His father had made him stand there while he yelled at his baby sister for over an hour. He left to get them food, and when he came back, he started yelling again.

"How could you be so incredibly _stupid?"_ His father demanded. "You could have been hurt, Randi!"

Randi looked like he'd struck her. She started to cry. "I-I'm s-sorry," she stuttered out.

"Dad, _enough!"_ Gabe said.

"She needs to learn to stay where she's told! This was insanely dangerous! Those guys don't care who they hurt-" He started ranting again.

Randi started sobbing harder. She could barely breathe. "She's a _kid,_ Dad. Kids make mistakes... But she's _not_ stupid! Shit, I think you and Mom would have died of shock if I brought home grades like hers!"

"It was irresponsible and unacceptable! The Van Willebrand's could _kill_ her if she gets hurt the wrong way!"

"She _knows_ that, Dad! You never let her forget it!" Gabe pulled Randi into his arms and comforted her. The poor kid wanted nothing more than to follow in her family's footsteps and wrestle, but her father constantly discouraged this because she had a disease. Yes, it was dangerous, but that didn't mean she couldn't find a way. He didn't need to make her feel like she was a porcelain doll all the time.

"It's okay, Randi," Gabe whispered.

"He's so mad," she whispered back.

"Dad, tell her you're not mad."

"I _am_ mad-" His father protested.

"Tell her anyway. You're scaring her." Not long enough ago, Randi had lived with her extremely abusive mother. In spite of this, she was a remarkably happy kid, but she still got scared when people became overly angry around her.

His father softened, realizing what had happened. "Baby..." He said. "I'm sorry, Randi. I'm not mad... I'm _worried._ But I love you, and I'd never hurt you."

"I know," Randi said too quickly, her fear still obvious.

"Come here. It's okay." Gabe let his father pull Randi into his arms. "You're okay. I'm sorry I scared you, Baby... I love you, and I didn't mean to call you stupid. You're not. You're my brilliant girl... You just did something foolish, but Gabe's right. You're still a kid. You're gonna make mistakes."

Randi curled up on her father, forgiving him instantly. She always forgave everyone like that. It worried Gabe because, as she got older, people would likely take advantage of that. He had vowed several years ago to watch out for her so no one hurt her. She'd been through more than enough pain as a kid. Her mother had been poisoning her just so she could bask in the attention and concern of others. Gabe was just glad Molly had discovered her siblings and had them taken away from that bitch before she could kill the kid.

 _ **GINNY**_

Lunch dates weren't supposed to end up this way. Ginny knew she looked awful. Her makeup was smudged with tears and her head was throbbing. The guy had seemed nice enough when she met him the night before. He was a local indy talent, and he had that bad boy thing going on that she always ended up going for. He'd played a security guard at the show, and afterward, he'd started flirting with her. She'd agreed to lunch. Somehow, he'd convinced her to go back to his place with him. Once there, he'd started going really fast, but Ginny was used to that.

The sex had been really rough. He'd hurt her, and when she tried to tell him to stop, he'd just gotten more aggressive. This wasn't the first time some asshole on steroids had pulled that on her, and it probably wouldn't be the last. She was used to it. Unfortunately, she had a show tonight.

That was how Ginny found herself outside of Molly's hotel room. She prayed Keith wouldn't be inside. She couldn't let him see her like that. She was a mess, and her injuries showed. She knew she had bruises, and she could still feel his hands around her neck from when he'd thought it would be a good idea to choke her.

Molly opened the door and cursed. "Goddamnit, Ginny, _again?"_ She asked.

Ginny started to cry. She rarely did that in front of anyone, but Molly was different. Molly let her into the room and started cleaning her up. Ginny was trembling.

"Who the fuck was he?" Molly demanded.

"Just some guy," Ginny said. It hurt to talk.

"Give me a name. He's a dead man."

"No. It doesn't matter."

"Gin... Why do you keep doing this to yourself? These guys are scum... You aren't stupid or weak, but you let them use you and hurt you..."

"I deserve it."

"No. You don't." Molly sighed. "I know what that douche did to you as a kid fucked you up, but you _do not_ deserve this."

On some level, Ginny knew that. Still, she kept ending up in these situations. Her boyfriends cheated on her or hit her or even raped her. Sometimes, the _really_ special ones did all three. She hated herself for always ending up with those guys, but she couldn't seem to stop.

"Just marry Gabe. He treats you like a Goddess and he's been in love with you since you were toddlers," Molly said as she began applying ice to Ginny's neck. She could feel it starting to swell.

"I can't be with Gabe," Ginny said. "I don't love him like that."

"Liar." Molly began looking for makeup to cover Ginny's bruises and fix her face as Ginny held the ice packs.

"I don't deserve him."

"One day, you'll stop thinking like that."

Ginny doubted that. She had been doing this since before either of them had been legal adults, and although she and Molly didn't always get along, Molly had always taken care of cleaning up Ginny's messes. The boys who hurt Ginny were never seen again after they met Molly's fork. Ginny assumed they quit, but sometimes, she genuinely wondered...

 _ **RILEY**_

She hadn't planned on spending her morning blowing Scotty Brooks of all people, but she was bored and horny and he was available. It wasn't that Scotty wasn't hot or a great lay... He was just a pain in the ass at times.

As he moaned her name, Riley released him from her mouth and sat in his lap. She immediately slid him inside of her and began riding him.

"Oh God, Riley... _Fuck..."_ Scotty moaned.

Riley grinned, amused that she'd reduced him to a mess of hormones and animalistic tendencies. When she was done with him, she looked into his eyes and said, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll fucking kill you." She then kissed his lips before getting out of his lap and putting her clothes back on.

She left Scotty without another word and checked her cell phone. She saw a text from her father.

 _Hey Baby Girl. Did you still want to meet up and work out before the show?_ It asked.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Two hours too late, Asshole," she mumbled. She ignored his text like he'd apparently ignored hers and headed back to her hotel room to get ready for the show.

 _ **SCOTTY**_

Riley Archer (or Anoa'i, depending on her current mood swing) was a wild woman. Scotty had slept with more than his share of women in his life, but none of them were quite as unpredictable as Riley. He was still lying in bed, drenched in sweat and clinging to the memory of the over-the-top and quite unplanned sex they'd just had when his phone rang. It was _Cult of Personality._

Scotty forced himself to pick up. "Hey, Dad," he said, trying to calm his breathing.

"Just checking if you guys have a match tonight," his father, the man formerly known as CM Punk, said.

"Yeah, we're tagging. No idea against who."

"I'll DVR it so we can see your match... You're both still grounded for life, though. Little traitors."

"I know," Scotty said with a laugh. His father had "grounded" him and his twin brother for all of eternity after finding out they'd signed a deal with NXT without so much as mentioning it to their parents first. Both of their parents hated WWE, but their mother, AJ Lee, was a much better sport about the whole thing. His father had promptly called Triple H himself and stated that if _anything_ happened to his kids, he'd come back just to kill him on live television. Paul had taken that threat seriously and was very careful with the twins.

"I love you guys. Be careful out there."

"Love you, too, Dad. And we're _always_ careful."

His father laughed. "That's the biggest lie you've ever told me. Just don't get hurt, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

"That, I'll believe. Tell Toby I said good luck tonight."

"Will do. Bye, Dad." Scotty hung up. Reluctantly, he stood up. It was time to shower and get ready for the show.

 _ **KRISTY**_

The Crossfit workout was particularly brutal that day. She finally finished and worked on catching her breath. Colby Lopez, her mentor, idol, and as it had come out a couple of years back, her father, was finishing up right beside her. "You good?" He asked after downing some Kill Cliff.

Kristy was drinking her own Kill Cliff. She smiled. "That was fun," she said.

"That's my girl!" He beamed with pride. He'd looked at her like that a lot in the five years they'd known they were related, but it still made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She'd grown up worshiping Seth Rollins, and although it had shocked them to learn the truth, few others had been surprised. Kristy was freakishly like her father at times. She sometimes wondered if she'd been created in a lab, but then she remembered that her mother had given her the genius gene. Her IQ was extremely high. She'd graduated high school at fifteen and had her two Bachelor's degrees by the time she was eighteen. She had double majored in biology and chemistry, planning to go into medicine if wrestling fell through. Her mother was a doctor who specialized in treating athletes. She'd grown up with Colby, and she'd helped treat him when he messed up his knee during his first run as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Apparently, a few times after that, they'd hooked up. During one of those times, Kristy had been conceived. Not wanting to mess with his future, her mother had hidden the truth from both of them, but it had come out when she saw them together and thought they already knew.

"What are you thinking about?" Colby asked.

"Mom," Kristy said. "Speaking of, she's coming tonight. She flew in to see our newest member debut."

Colby looked excited and slightly panicked by that news. "Hannah's coming tonight?" He asked. He automatically started fidgeting with his hair, trying to make it neater. Kristy was pretty sure he didn't even realize he was doing it.

Kristy laughed. "Mom still likes you, too, you know," she said. "You should ask her out."

"I didn't say I liked her, at least not like _that_ ," Colby argued.

"You didn't _have_ to. You're like a kid with a crush. Whenever I bring her up, you get all goofy."

"I'm _always_ goofy."

"Not like this." Kristy kind of liked that her parents seemed to have feelings for each other. She just wished they'd both get over themselves and actually _do_ something about them.

 _ **TOBY**_

He was walking to the arena when he heard a soft " _mew_ " from nearby. Alarmed, he looked for the source of the sound. A tiny kitten was hiding behind a garbage can. It had lost part of its ear. The tiny grey creature could fit easily in his hand. He picked it up and studied it. The poor thing had been bitten and bullied by another animal, probably a larger cat. He took off his t-shirt and wrapped the kitten safely inside of it after checking its gender.

"You're okay, Girl," he told the kitten. "No one else is going to hurt you." He made soothing sounds as he hurried to the nearest store. He picked up suitable formula and a dropper so he could feed the kitten and brought it back to his hotel. He then proceeded to feed her before blocking off an area for her to rest in, complete with a blanket.

Satisfied the kitten was okay, he checked his watch. "Shit! I'm going to be late," he realized aloud. He ran out of the hotel and hoped the kitten would be okay alone for a few hours.

His phone rang. "Where _are_ you?" Scotty demanded as soon as he answered.

"Running late, but on my way," Toby said.

"What happened?"

"Injured kitten."

"Damnit, _Doctor Dolittle!_ Again?"

"She was _all alone,_ Scotty!"

Scotty sighed. "I know you can't help yourself. Just hurry up, okay?"

"I will. See you soon." Toby hung up and started running, praying he could still make it on time.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He loved watching Nicky train. He was so focused and so passionate... Nicky worked hard and it showed in the ring. Lucas started thinking about everything they'd been through together. He'd proposed when Nicky graduated from college. He had just earned his own degree in psychology. It seemed like a good time.

Nicky had been stunned. Thankfully, he'd said yes, and they'd gotten married nearly a year ago. By some blessing, Nicky hadn't had any serious episodes during that time, but Lucas knew it could happen at any time. He didn't care. As long as they were together, he believed they could get through anything.

 _Nicky had looked amazing in his suit. He'd smiled nervously and stumbled over his vows, but he'd written them himself. That made Lucas happy. Everyone from New Legacy had come. Nicky's entire family was there. His older half-sister Alanna had cried like a baby the entire time, gushing over her "Squish-Face" being all grown up. Lucas had most of his family there. His father and mother were proud to be present. His mom's parents had come in from Australia. His uncle Windham and aunt Mika had both gladly come. His father's mother was there, too. His grandfather, however, had refused to come. When Lucas had come out at fifteen, his grandfather had disowned him. Apparently, he'd meant it._

Lucas tried not to think about the famous IRS anymore. He'd been hurt that his grandfather didn't accept him, but he had let it go. He found holding on to people who didn't want you around never ended well.

Nicky came over and kissed him. "Everything okay?" He asked with concern.

"It's perfect now," Lucas replied with a smile. "Come on. We need to hurry if we don't want to be late." He led Nicky from the room.

 _ **FAYE**_

Faye was running late. She'd decided to take the scenic route to the arena. It had looked like more fun than going straight there. Besides, they traveled so much that sometimes, it was nice to take time to see the cities they were in.

She knew Ginny would throw a fit, but that was nothing new. Her older sister was _always_ on her case, especially now that they were the only members of the family on the roster. Her uncle Dustin had recently retired after her father's death.

Faye tried not to cry at the completion of that sentence. Her father, Cody Rhodes, had only been gone for six months, and it still hurt like it had been yesterday. He had been healthy as a horse. No one had expected him to drop dead, least of all Faye, but the surgery to repair his knee had gone terribly wrong and he hadn't made it off the table.

"Damnit," Faye cursed softly as she began crying. She missed her father desperately. His loss left a gaping void in her chest, but at least she was coping. Ginny tried to ignore it. She had started acting out more, dating assholes and lying about it to everyone, but Faye knew she was just trying to hide her grief. Ginny had also done the one thing she'd sworn she would never do. She took a family name in the ring. She still refused to reference any sort of "Dust," but she had added the _other_ family name to her existing one, becoming Persephone Rhodes.

Faye's public tribute, since she was already calling herself Fairy Dust, was to begin entering to _Smoke and Mirrors,_ her father's old entrance music. She liked using it. Several New Legacy members used the music of one of their parents, including the twins, which Faye found funny. Scotty had stuck with _Cult of Personality,_ but Toby used _Light It Up._ He even skipped out to it. The crowd loved his antics, so WWE had let him keep doing this.

 _Get it together, Faye,_ she told herself. She had a show to get to. She took several deep breaths and put everything aside, calling on the lessons in professionalism her father had taught her over the years. Soon, she was calm, at least on the outside. She would channel her grief into having a kick-ass match like she always did. She would make her father proud.

 _ **MARCO**_

It wasn't easy being Marco. He was the last remaining member of the Hart Dynasty who was still actively wrestling. Most of the family had either died, retired, or never gotten into it to begin with. His mother, Nattie, still made occasional appearances, but she was basically on a Legends contract. His father TJ had been forced to retire after Samoa Joe had broken his neck and nearly killed him. The weight of the entire Hart Dynasty rested on his shoulders and sometimes, it was too much for him.

This was one of those times. Until tonight, he'd been the newest member of New Legacy, and he was the only one to have ever been brought up to the main roster alone and not with a group. Tonight, new blood was coming in, but no one outside of WWE knew that. Even at NXT, this kid had been kept a secret, training but never shown in public. No one knew he was in WWE. Marco was happy not to be the new guy anymore, but he was stressed out. His father had called pitching a fit, saying he needed to do more to stand out or he'd be forgotten and disgrace the family. His father _really_ knew how to pile on the pressure sometimes.

He was working off his stress by beating the hell out of a punching bag. He'd been at it for almost an hour. Even though he had gloves on, he knew his knuckles were bleeding. He didn't stop.

"Marco?" A voice called tentatively. It was Trixie. He kept throwing punches. Had they seriously sent _her?_ They must think he wouldn't attack her.

"What?" He snapped.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What is it?"

"Paul needs us. Come on."

"Another minute." He threw a few more punches, forcing himself to calm down. Then he took off his gloves so he could put them away.

"You're bleeding!" Trixie said in surprise.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches." He threw his things in his gear bag. "Let's go."

"Marco, stop. Let me take care of that for you." She reached for his hand.

Marco jerked away violently. "I said I'm _fine,_ Trixie! How many fucking ways do I have to say it?"

Trixie pulled a towel out of her own bag. "Here. Don't let Paul see that." She paused, then added, "And in case you didn't notice, I'm _not_ one of the punching bags here, so don't treat me like one."

He was surprised by her bluntness. "Sorry," he said, taking a step back and trying to calm down. "I was out of line." He wasn't mad at Trixie, so why was he being such a jerk to her? He tried to shake off his anger.

"Just don't do it again."

They headed to the backstage area to meet up with Paul and the rest of the stable. Neither of them spoke again until they were there. Trixie quickly ran to Danny and Marco stood outside of everyone, waiting for instructions for how they would be introducing their newest member.

 _ **DILLON**_

He'd never been so nervous in his entire life. This was it. Dillon had been training endlessly for nearly two years, but Saraya and Corri had both agreed he was finally ready to move up to the main roster. Considering he'd never even debuted officially in NXT, he wasn't entirely sure about that, but their confidence helped.

"You've got this," Molly said quickly from Gorilla. She squeezed his shoulder encouragingly.

"Thanks, Sis," he said.

Molly and the others were set to walk out to cut a typical New Legacy promo. It began with just the babyfaces against the legacies who weren't part of New Legacy. Noelle Foley, Charlotte, and several others had run into the ring to start trouble with them. The babyfaces consisted of Nicky, Lucas, Faye, Gabe, Trixie, and (ironically) Danny. They were holding their own, but it was getting violent, and more non-stable legacies joined in the attack. The twins ran out to help. The heels followed. Keith led the way. Molly, Riley, and Kristy were right behind him, the New Shield within New Legacy. Marco and Ginny came out last. They were evenly matched, and it looked like the non-stable members had them beaten. That was when the lights cut out.

The arena was filled with confusion as the temperature dropped. They began cheering at the sound of the gong, expecting his father. Considering no one really knew that Dillon existed, let alone that he'd been training in secret, no one was expecting his debut. The Druids walked out first, comprised of local indy talent Saraya and Molly had worked together to bring in just for this night. As his father's old entrance music played, Dillon took a deep breath and instantly got in character. He was calm. Nothing could touch him. He was the Undertaker's son. He could do this.

After over three minutes of nothing but darkness and the Druids entering, Dillon walked out. He was dressed in all black, with a leather trench coat and his father's black hat. Although his mother had always forced him to keep his hair short, in the last five years with his father, he'd grown it out so it resembled the earliest look his father had worn, with the strands hanging in his face. He had even dyed it the dark shade of blood red his father had eventually adopted, instead of the bright red he had been born with.

The audience seemed confused at first, realizing this man was far too young to be the Undertaker. Then they seemed to do the math. He'd come out for the fight. Everyone in the ring had stopped to stare at him, some looking appropriately panicked.

Nicky and Keith stood side-by-side ready for a fight or whatever Dillon might bring. The arena was dead silent as Dillon approached them. He wore a murderous look on his face as he removed his hat and let his eyes roll up into his head so the whites of his eyes showed. Then, he turned toward one of the guys who had been attacking New Legacy and grabbed him by his throat, choke slamming him hard onto the mat.

The arena went wild with cheers. They may not have known Dillon existed, but he had just declared a stand, attacking the enemies of New Legacy, and that meant he really _was_ the son of the Dead Man. He went on to attack several of the others, hitting them with choke slam after choke slam, and finally, when the last man from the other team was left standing alone, he hit a tombstone.

The arena got even crazier. Nicky offered Dillon a microphone. He took it. The crowd expected an introduction, but all Dillon said was, "Rest. In. Peace!"

Together, New Legacy stood in the ring. Dillon suddenly felt like the biggest badass in the world with them beside him as the fans cheered for the newest member of the most dominant stable they'd seen in decades.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _I hope you liked the first chapter! Please read and review! As always, I appreciate any feedback._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She was on her way back to the hotel room when someone called her name. "Trixie?" He asked.

Trixie spun around, certain she was hearing things, but she was wrong. She suddenly found herself face-to-face with Brandon Danielson. The shock of this triggered a panic attack. She tried to talk herself down mentally, but what could she tell herself? Usually, she could remind herself whatever had scared her wasn't real, but Brandon was definitely standing in front of her.

She forced herself to breathe, trying to remain outwardly calm. "Brandon... What are you doing here?" She asked. Inside, she was hyperventilating and her heart was racing. It had always done that around Brandon, the first boy she'd fallen in love with, but now it raced out of fear.

"I'm being brought in as the big surprise tonight... Against New Legacy." He hesitated. "They didn't tell you?"

"No," Trixie said. "They didn't." After turning abusive, Brandon had been suspended and forced into anger management therapy. They'd filmed an angle to write him out and bring Danny in. Brandon had gone off-script and hit her in front of a live audience. Afterward, his father, Bryan (Daniel Bryan) had dragged him away while screaming at him. Trixie hadn't seen Brandon since. Even though he'd completed treatment, his father had insisted he do time on the indies until he was more mature.

"Oh man... I thought you knew I was here. I'm sorry, Trixie... For everything." He reached out to touch her arm. Trixie flinched automatically. She couldn't hide the panic attack anymore, and she started having visible trouble breathing.

"Trix, I'm not going to hurt you," Brandon said in horror as he realized how scared she was. "I'm sorry... I-"

"Get the _fuck_ away from her!" Someone shouted.

 _Danny,_ Trixie registered. _Danny's here._

"Danny, look, I'm not here to start any trouble-"

"I _said_ back off." Danny sounded too calm now. That wasn't a good thing. There was venom in his words.

Brandon took a step back. Danny knelt beside Trixie. She could tell he was struggling not to start throwing punches at her ex. "Trix, _breathe,"_ he said gently. "You're okay. You're safe. I'm here."

Trixie leaned against him, trying to soothe herself with the sound of his heart beating. _Safe,_ she told herself. _You're safe_.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She was walking down the hall when she spotted Trixie on the floor in Danny's arms. At first, she thought she'd fallen, but then she spotted someone nearby. She glared at him. "Molly," Brandon said nervously. "Let me explain."

Molly automatically gripped the fork in her pocket. " _Give_ me a reason, Goat Junior, I _dare_ you," she said.

Brandon immediately turned and raced down the hallway. "Hmmm... He's gotten smarter," Molly said before sitting down beside her best friend. "You okay, Trix?" She asked.

"I... I didn't know he was back," Trixie managed to say.

"Why the fuck _is_ he back?" Danny asked.

"He said he's being brought in as a surprise... Joining our rivals."

"Son of a bitch!" Molly said. She looked at Danny. "Have you got her?"

"Yeah. She'll be okay," Danny promised.

"I'll see you guys later." Molly marched down the hall and headed toward Paul's office for this set of shows. She threw open the door without knocking. Scotty was inside. " _Leave,"_ she told him.

Scotty didn't question her. He practically ran from the room. Paul looked up at her with only mild surprise. "Something I can do for you, Molly?" He asked.

Molly walked up to him and, without warning, stuck her fork into his hand. Paul cried out in pain as Molly shouted, "Brandon?!"

Paul seemed to realize what had happened then. "It... It made sense for the storyline," he said.

Molly dug her fork in slightly deeper. "You didn't think you should at least _talk_ to Trixie before you brought her abusive dick of an ex back? She didn't even have any _warning,_ Paul!" She never called him Paul unless she was truly upset. Her nickname for him was Dickface, and he knew if she was using Paul, it was serious... In case the fork in his hand was too subtle.

"I know... I should have warned her. I was planning to grab her before the show tonight-"

"She _saw_ him! She's _terrified_ right now! And it's _your_ fault!"

"Is she alright?"

"Are you _serious?_ No, she's _not_ alright! She's with Danny and she's freaking out. What were you _thinking?"_

"Brandon completed the treatment we required. He did time on the indies, and he's _huge_ there. With this new storyline, who would be better to lead the revolt againat New Legacy than the only person they ever kicked out?"

"So you care more about a storyline than protecting Trixie?"

"I have no reason to believe Brandon is a threat to her. He passed his psych eval. He's changed. The stress of the shooting messed him up and turned him violent, but he's better now."

"I don't _care,_ Paul! If Trixie gets hurt, you're a fucking dead man!" She pulled her fork out of his hand and left before she gave in to the temptation to slit his throat. How could he put Trixie at risk like that after everything she'd already been through?

 _ **KRISTY**_

She walked into the hotel restaurant and spotted her mom. She was about to go over to her when she saw Colby do it. He smiled flirtatiously and gave her mom a hug. Kristy couldn't resist watching them talk like excited high schoolers.

"Spying on the parents?" A voice asked, making Kristy jump.

"Toby!" She said in surprise. "Jesus, you're like a ninja!"

"Sorry," he said with a laugh. "So, why are we watching your mom and Colby?"

"They make each other smile," Kristy said. "I know it's lame, but I like watching them together."

"Do you think he's still got a thing for her?"

"Definitely. You should see the way he starts fidgeting with his hair when I bring her up."

"That's sweet. Maybe your parents will start dating."

"I hope they do... Not because of some little girl fantasy about having my parents be married, but because they're happy together. I want that for them."

"My parents have been together forever, and I _still_ catch Dad looking at Mom like that sometimes. It's pretty awesome seeing your parents happy. I hope yours get their heads out of their butts and find that kind of love."

Kristy smiled at the idea, then paused. "Why do you care if my parents are happy?" She asked.

"Seeing them happy makes _you_ happy. I like seeing you happy." He kissed her hand before walking away, leaving Kristy baffled.

 _What does that mean?_ She wondered. She tended to overthink things. Maybe he'd only meant it as a friend who wanted his friends to be happy. The kiss on her hand was the kind of grand, over-the-top chivalry the twins were known for. They used phrases like "M'Lady" and opened car doors for every female they met. This had probably not meant anything, but Kristy couldn't stop thinking about it. She liked the romantic gesture, and she liked the way it felt to have his lips against her hand. She'd had a slight crush on Toby since she met him at seventeen years old, but she usually managed to ignore it. Right now, she was blushing from the kiss to her hand, and she was overanalyzing _everything._ That was the curse of being a genius... She always thought too much.

"Kristy!" Her mother called, finally noticing her. She waved her over and Kristy joined her parents, trying to push Toby out of her mind.

 _ **DILLON**_

He was in the gym working out when someone came in. "Your debut blew mine away," she said.

Dillon did his last sit-up and looked at her. "Hey, Alice," he said. He had met Alice Jacobs a few times over the last few years. She was the daughter of Glenn Jacobs, his father's best friend, best known as his kayfabe brother, Kane. Alice was two years older than Dillon and had debuted on the main roster when he had started training at NXT. "And your debut was awesome. Don't knock it."

"We can't _all_ have Druids," Alice said with a laugh. "Besides, I never wrestled under my father. No one knows I'm his daughter. That's why they're putting me in the anti-Legacy group. They want it to come out."

"Yeah, it's weird not being on the same side as you. I always figured they'd package us together."

"I'm glad you're here. Your father's legacy is huge, and it's going to be great having another Taker on the roster."

"It's a lot to live up to," Dillon admitted.

"You're doing great so far," Alice said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

"Because you know I'm a bitch who speaks my mind?"

He laughed. "Because you're _honest_ , so I know you mean it."

"Same difference." She paused. "Sorry if I interrupted your routine."

"No, I was pretty much done," he said quickly.

She smiled at him. "I was going to do some lifting. Wanna spot me?"

"Sure," he said. Hanging out with Alice could be fun. He followed her to the weight lifting area and played spotter as she began her workout. He stayed with her, making small talk until she was done with everything an hour later.

"Want to get lunch?" Alice asked.

"Definitely." Dillon was happy to spend time with her. He looked at everyone in New Legacy as family, but they were Molly's friends. He wasn't sure if any of them really liked him, or if they just hung out with him because he was her brother. That wasn't an issue with Alice. He could relax around her. It was extremely rare that Dillon felt comfortable enough around someone to relax.

 _ **GINNY**_

She hadn't intended to freak out. Ginny always tried to keep a calm exterior. The problem was, her uncle had tweeted, and that did it.

 _Today you should have been another year older. Heartbroken. Miss you every day, little brother._

Ginny started crying. She didn't want anyone to know, so she began rushing through the hallway of the hotel, trying to get to her room. She made it to the stairwell before she lost control completely. She pulled out the photo of her father that she kept in her wallet and cried harder, stroking the picture as though it might bring him back somehow.

"Happy birthday, Dad," she whispered.

The door to the stairwell opened. A moment later, she heard someone say, "Go take the elevator, Marco. I'll see you later."

A minute later, Gabe knelt beside her. "Gin? What's wrong?" He asked. Then he noticed the photo in her hands. "Oh, Ginny... I'm sorry." He wrapped her in his arms.

Ginny allowed him to comfort her for a moment before pulling away. "I miss him," she whispered.

"I know... Come on. Let's get you out of here." He helped her stand and led her out of the stairwell and down the hall. She didn't know where they were going until she heard his keycard in the door. He led her into his room and helped her walk toward the bed. He sat beside her and held her while she cried freely.

"Let it out, Gin," he said gently. "You don't have to hide your pain from me."

Ginny cried in his arms until she had no tears left. She wasn't entirely surprised when she heard Gabe start humming to her. He often burst into song to comfort her or make her smile. As he began to sing, Ginny tried to focus on the sound of his voice reaching out to her through her grief.

 _"Oh... Why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now. Don't be ashamed to cry. Let me see you through, cause I've seen the dark side, too. When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do. Nothing you confess could make me love you less. I'll stand by you... I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you... I'll stand by you..."_

Gabe was so unlike other guys. He was nearly always smiling. He was kind, funny, and more attractive than she'd ever admit to him. Most of all, he was the kind of guy who serenaded a girl when she was sad. Ginny desperately wished she could let herself be with him, but she constantly found herself chasing bad guys, the kind who hurt her.

 _That's all you deserve,_ she told herself. _You're a brat, and a bitch, and you don't deserve sweet, funny guys who sing to you._

 _"So if you're mad, get mad. Don't hold it all inside. Come on and talk to me now. Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry, too. Well I'm a lot like you. When you're standing at the crossroads and don't know what to do, let me come along, cause even if you're wrong, I'll stand by you..."_ Gabe continued singing and Ginny allowed herself to get lost in his words, just for a little while.

 _ **KEITH**_

He'd been trying not to think about what day it was. Keith had been extremely close to his Godfather. Upon learning he had died, he'd broken down and cried in Molly's arms. It had taken her over twenty minutes just to get him to tell her what had happened. Keith didn't lose it often, but knowing Cody was gone had broken something in him.

Now, he was holding himself together because he was worried about his father. He called him and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Keith," his father said. He sounded exhausted.

"Hi Dad," Keith said. "I just wanted to, you know, check on you..."

"I'm fine." There was no emotion in his voice.

Keith knew his father well enough to know he was trying to hold everything in and be strong. It was a trait they shared. "Dad... You can tell everyone else that, but don't lie to me. Please."

"It's not an easy day, Keith," his father admitted with a sigh.

"I know. I miss him, too."

His father was silent for a moment. Keith remembered seeing him after they'd found out. His knuckles were bruised, and his mother admitted he'd punched a wall in his grief and rage. He'd stood silently at the funeral until it was done, trying to comfort Ginny, who was his Goddaughter. After that, he refused to talk about Cody anymore.

"He was the only real friend I had for a very long time," his father said, surprising him. "I wouldn't have made it through half of the bullshit without him... He was my _brother."_

"I know, Dad. And I know he felt the same way about you."

"Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm trying to be."

"Have you checked on Ginny? Or Faye?"

"No... I'll check in on them soon. I just wanted to make sure you were alright first."

"I'll be okay, Keith. Thank you, though. I appreciate the call. How's Molly?"

Keith accepted the obvious subject change. "She's good... Really proud of Dillon. Did you see his debut?"

"Of course I did. He was great. Mark must be proud."

"We're _all_ proud. He's come a long way." He checked his watch. "I've got to start getting ready for tonight... I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Keith. We'll talk soon. Have a good match tonight."

"Always. Bye..." Keith hung up and headed toward his bathroom. He needed a shower to clear his head before he called his Godsisters. He hoped that, wherever they were, they were doing okay.

 _ **SCOTTY**_

He'd picked the woods for his run because he didn't expect to run into anyone. Scotty liked running to clear his head sometimes. That's why it surprised him so much when he felt eyes on him from above.

He pulled off his headphones and looked up. At first, he saw nothing, but then he heard the sound of someone crying and followed that. He spotted Faye sitting in a tree above him.

"Faye?" He called. "Are you okay?"

Faye shook her head. Scotty did the only logical thing and immediately climbed up into the tree beside her. Faye seemed mildly surprised by this. He wrapped his arms around her and asked, "What's wrong, M'Lady?"

"I miss my dad," Faye whispered. "It's his birthday."

"So you climbed a tree. Logically."

"I think better up here. And it was one place where no idiot dirtsheet photographers were likely to find me."

"Excellent point." He kissed her forehead. "Will my fair Fairy-Faye be okay?"

She sniffled, then nodded. "I think so. Thanks, Scotty."

"'Twas nothing, M'Dear." He paused. "Ready to go back down there?"

"Not yet... Stay with me?"

He smiled. "I'd be happy to." He'd jumped off the top rope a thousand times before, but this tree was a lot higher than that. Still, he ignored this, focusing on the sweet smell of Faye's shampoo as he held her close. He refused to let on that, in spite of being a high-flyer, he was somewhat afraid of heights.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **NICKY**_

The last thing Nicky had expected in the battle against the anti-Legacies was to be dealing with this. Everyone was present and in the ring for an all-out brawl. They had pretty much the same numbers in both groups. There were fifteen members of New Legacy, and looking at everyone who'd officially signed on now gathered together, there were fifteen of the anti-Legacies, too, not including what he knew was waiting in Gorilla. He couldn't focus on that right now, so he shifted his attention to the rest of the new stable.

He knew some of them well. Ashley Fliehr, best known as Charlotte, had come back part-time again to help Noelle Foley, Mick's awesome daughter, run the stable. Kane's daughter Alice Jacobs was on the main roster along with several others. James Lomonaco wrestled under Bobby Ray Dudley, giving away the fact that he was Bubba Ray's son with former TNA Knockout Velvet Sky. Heath Slater's daughter Snow Miller was pretty popular with the fans even though the writers tended to make her job almost as much as they had made her father do it. She had a ton of personality and they embraced that. Jake Mizanin, Miz and Maryse's son, was a strong contender for Scotty's Intercontinental Championship. Ken Killings (or Little Jimmy as the announcers liked to call him) was R-Truth's son. He was one of the most athletic guys on the roster. Kevin Farrelly, the son of Sheamus, was one of the top men on the roster right now and if James didn't end up taking the WWE World Heavyweight Championship from Nicky, who currently held it, Kevin probably would.

There were newer roster members as well. Peter Creed, son of Xavier Woods and Jonah Quin, Becky Lynch's son, had just been brought up from NXT a month earlier. Jordan Roucka had finally proven herself worthy by winning the NXT Women's Championship, something her mother, Rosa Mendes, had never done, and was being brought up to the main roster for this storyline.

Ricky Barnyashev had strictly been an indy guy for years, not wanting to be associated with his parents, Lana and Rusev. This was the first time Nicky was seeing him in person, and the guy was a genuine beast in the ring. He'd yet to have a conversation with Ricky, and he was considering keeping it that way. Also being ripped from the indies were Georgie Ewen, the son of Big E and Sasha Banks and Samantha Sebei, the daugter of Sami Zayn. Nicky knew Sam because she was a good friend of Molly's. Georgie had been around occasionally when they were all growing up, but Nicky didn't know him that well.

Finally, there was Roger Cardona, the last person Nicky had expected to show up in WWE. He was the son of Zack Ryder and his wife, Sellie, who was once WWE's top lawyer before she decided she needed her soul back and left to focus on helping indy wrestlers and abused children. Roger was a great guy, but both of his parents disliked the way WWE treated people, and he'd done this behind their backs. Nicky suspected he, like the Brooks twins, was grounded for life.

As they brawled, Nicky waited for what he knew was coming. Finally, _The Final Countdown_ began to play. _The asshole uses his dad's old indy music,_ Nicky realized. _He's not worthy of it._

As the fans popped wildly for the return of the golden child of Brie and Bryan Danielson, Nicky forced himself to take several deep breaths. His immediate instinct was to kill Brandon as the sight of him brought back old hatred. The bastard had hit his cousin. He wasn't okay with him being back.

Lucas put a gentle hand on Nicky's arm to calm him. It worked slightly. Nicky searched for Trixie. Danny had pulled her behind himself protectively. The "Yes" chants wouldn't stop. Apparently, the fans had forgotten how Brandon had been written out. That, or they believed it was purely kayfabe.

Molly glared daggers at Brandon. _More like she's glaring_ forks,Nicky thought with mild amusement. _With Molly, it's_ always _forks._

Keith looked so homicidal, Nicky was afraid he might actually murder Brandon on the air. He knew how his brother felt.

"Surprise!" Ashley and Noelle cried in unison.

"We brought you a present!" James added.

"What the _hell_ is _that_ doing here?" Keith demanded. He'd had about thirty minutes notice to prepare a promo against Brandon, and Nicky admired how easily things like that came to his brother. "We kicked that loser out _years_ ago because he was too pathetic to hang with us. What's wrong, Brandon? Does wrestling in sewers not pay enough these days? Did you have to come crawling back to us? Sorry, but we're not accepting pet goats right now, so you can just go on your way. There's a trash can out back you can eat out of if you want, but get the _hell_ out of our arena!"

"Hello, Phoenix," Brandon said bitterly. "Allow me to explain-"

"No need. You saw we had a battle going and decided to come defend your old crew. While that's very noble of you, we're just not interested. Thanks, but no thanks."

"You're not understanding, Phoenix. I know it's hard for you to comprehend things unless your _daddy's_ around to explain them to you, but let me see if I can dumb it down for you. _I_ started the Anti-Legacy! _Me!_ I made all of this happen to prove what a bunch of fakes you all are! Was _that_ simple enough for you? Should I speak slower?"

The crowd was stunned. The Golden Child was suddenly a heel and he was talking trash to _Phoenix Orton?_ No one got away with that!

"What did you just say? You're _no one_ without us, you piece of trash! We _made_ you, and then we destroyed you," Keith said.

"You may be the _phoenix_ here, but _I'm_ the one who rose from the ashes! Getting kicked out was the best thing that ever happened to me! I got to _earn_ respect instead of being _born_ into it! You guys are _nothing_ without your parents! Are they gonna come save you?" Brandon laughed. "Oh, sorry, _Persephone._ I guess Daddy _can't_ come save you and little _Feather Duster,_ huh?"

For a second, no one moved. The Anti-Legacies seemed to briefly break kayfabe, stunned Brandon had actually said something so cruel. They'd had no warning that Brandon was going to bring up Cody. Faye looked broken. Ginny, however, looked _pissed._

"You little _shit!"_ Ginny shouted.

 _Good thing this isn't live,_ Nicky thought. Ginny pounced on Brandon before anyone could stop her. She hit him repeatedly. She reminded Nicky of a wild animal backed into a corner. She wouldn't stop hitting him and no one seemed inclined to attempt to stop her. In fact, no one moved. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the fans cheered and went crazy, not understanding that this hadn't been scripted.

Finally, the Anti-Legacies seemed to remember what their role was. Their leader was getting his ass kicked, by a _girl_ no less, and they were just standing stupidly by. James rushed to Brandon's side to try and pull Ginny off of him. Ginny swung at him and hit him so hard in the stomach, he doubled over. She resumed beating on Brandon.

 _She reminds me of how I get when I'm manic,_ Nicky thought. The difference was, Ginny had a right to her rage. In her place, _anyone_ would try to kill Brandon.

Others tried to break the two apart. Brandon was recovering from the shock of her attack and was trying to shield himself, but he seemed to realize he couldn't hit her without getting fired. While WWE had changed its policy to allow intergender matches, no one would accept Brandon beating on Ginny considering Cody's death had hit everyone so hard. Besides, Brandon had been suspended for hitting a woman before. His history would work against him.

Ginny punched Brandon in the mouth so hard, she busted his lip open. Nicky knew it was time to stop her before this got any more out of hand. He tried to touch her, but she swatted him away, too lost in rage to allow him to stop her. Lucas shook his head, signaling they needed to let Ginny fight her own battle.

It wasn't until Brandon finally decided to fight back that anyone from New Legacy got involved. Brandon got one hit off, and it wasn't a serious one. He was clearly just trying to make Ginny stop attacking him and get away from her, but it was enough. Gabe and Keith snapped in perfect unison. They each rounded on Brandon, hitting him hard enough to make him cry out. This had gotten too far out of control. Nicky knew someone needed to stop his brother and Gabe before they actually did something worse to Brandon. It wasn't that he didn't deserve it, but he wasn't worth the jail time that would follow, nor the loss of their careers for killing someone on the air.

Nicky grabbed Keith's arm as he went in for another hit. Keith looked at him in a rage for a second before realizing it was his little brother who had touched him. He hesitated, allowing Nicky to pull him away from Brandon. Gabe, however, wasn't finished. He got Ginny out of harm's way before resuming his attack.

The rest of the wrestlers in the ring had begun playing their roles, attacking whoever was closest from the opposite stable, desperately trying to save the angle that had spun so wildly out of control.

"Someone has to stop Gabe," Trixie whispered in horror.

Nicky knew she was right. "Except his best off switch is Ginny, and she's trying to calm Faye down… And his other off switch is Keith, who I barely got to stop," he said.

"It wouldn't make sense for any of us to stop him anyway," Lucas pointed out. "We're all on the same side."

"I could pull him off Brandon, but honestly, it's taking a lot for me not to join in," Danny said. "It's better you guys keep me on _this_ side of the ring."

"Enough is enough," Trixie said. " _I'll_ do it."

"You will _not_. You're not getting near him, Trix," Danny said firmly.

"I'm the only one from our stable who can pull this off," Trixie pointed out. She proceeded to march over to Brandon. Nicky wanted desperately to follow her. He didn't trust Brandon anywhere near Trixie, even in this setting, considering the last time they'd been in a ring together, he'd slapped her.

"Stop it!" Trixie shouted into a microphone. The arena suddenly fell silent. It was like the fans suddenly remembered how Brandon had been written out. Trixie had never addressed the issue again in character or out. The fans desperately wanted to hear what she had to say on the matter. "Greg, let him go. _Please._ He isn't worth the jail time."

Gabe was clearly still furious, but the use of his character name seemed to help him remember where they were. He backed away from Brandon and stood by Ginny's side protectively. Even though Gabe was one of the babyfaces and Ginny was a heel, he wasn't leaving her now.

"Brandon, I don't know what you think you're doing, but it ends now," Trixie continued. She wasn't nearly as shy on the microphone as she'd been when she had first started out, but cutting an on-the-spot promo to try and salvage an angle that was so personal for her couldn't have been easy. Suddenly, Nicky was in awe of his cousin. "You don't get to just show back up here after all this time and try to take over! Why are you _doing_ this? What's this about?"

"Are you _kidding?_ Come on, Trickster," Brandon said. "It's about my dignity, my self-respect… And _you_."

Nicky watched Trixie take a deep breath and knew she was forcing herself to stay calm. He could practically hear her inner monologue. He knew she was likely repeatedly telling herself it was just a storyline and none of this was actually real. He desperately wished he could comfort her.

"Me?" Trixie asked in shock, fully in character. The innocent, bright-eyed Trickster was very similar to Trixie, except for the fact that ever since the shooting, Trixie had gained an understanding of pain and the darker things in the world that she'd never had to have before. She never let that show in her character, and she played up the innocence of her role now. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry things got so out of hand, Trickster… I still love you, but your family chased me away… They'll _never_ understand our love. And I _will_ get you back."

"I _don't_ love you anymore, Brandon." Nicky watched his cousin shake as she said this. She might be cutting a promo, but she was terrified, and having to tell him this particular thing was hard for her. Once, Trixie had been starry-eyed about marrying this guy someday. Then he'd shown his true colors and he'd broken something in her.

"You do. You just don't remember." Brandon got closer to her.

Trixie backed up automatically. Danny immediately ran across the ring to stand by her. "Don't you _dare,"_ he practically spat at him.

"You're not _good enough_ for her, Turner," Brandon said. "You never were, and you never _will_ be."

"You're right," Danny said, surprising everyone, probably including Brandon. "I'm _not_ good enough for her. But neither are _you._ And the difference between us is that _I_ realize that, and I'll never hurt her like _you_ did. Now back the hell off before I kick your ass myself."

Nicky could tell it was taking a lot of self-control for Danny not to just attack Brandon. He clung to Trixie like a life preserver, and it seemed to keep him calm.

Brandon hesitated before saying, "We're going to take back what's _ours._ Watch your backs, New Legacy. You're not at the top of the food chain anymore." He leaned toward Trixie and was about to speak when someone punched him square in the face.

Brandon stared at his attacker in confusion after stumbling backward away from Trixie. Molly smiled. "I just wanted to welcome you back personally," she said sweetly.

Apparently, someone had decided Molly won, because her music began to play and she led the rest of New Legacy out of the ring. Once they were backstage, Ginny began cursing under her breath. Everyone else seemed to share her feelings.

When the Anti-Legacies got backstage, Brandon looked at them and quickly said, "It was just kayfabe, guys!"

" _Kayfabe? That's_ your excuse?" Molly demanded.

"I wouldn't have said that unless it was scripted!"

" _None_ of that was scripted!" Gabe argued.

"My rants were. I'm like my dad… I'm not great at cutting promos, so I follow a script."

"Loser," Molly mumbled. Nicky couldn't disagree.

"Look, I'm not the first one to cut that kind of promo," Brandon said. "Trixie, _tell_ them! Your own _mother_ cut one against Ashley about her dead brother!"

"Leave me out of this please," Ashley said quickly.

"First of all, you do _not_ get to talk to Trixie!" Nicky said suddenly. "Second, when my aunt cut that promo, it was planned out ahead of time and Ashley gave her permission beforehand! This is _completely_ different, and it was _cruel!"_

Everyone seemed surprised it had been Nicky who spoke up, but he'd had enough. He couldn't stay silent anymore, not when this asshole was hurting the people he cared about.

"Ginny, Faye… I never meant to hurt you guys," Brandon said quickly. "It was just a promo. I have nothing but respect for your father and for both of you. Cody was a great wrestler and an amazing person and-"

Keith rounded on Brandon so suddenly, no one saw it coming until he had Brandon trapped against the wall. "Listen to me _very_ clearly, you piece of fucking _shit,"_ Keith said sharply, leaning in until his face was right in front of Brandon's. "If you ever… And I do mean _ever_ so much as fucking _think_ Cody's name again, _especially_ in front of Ginny or Faye, I swear to God I will slit your throat like the fucking pig that you are and watch you bleed out." He paused before adding, " _Not_ kayfabe." Then he moved away from him and said, "Get him the fuck out of my sight right now!"

It was Ashley who quickly led Brandon away. She was a true veteran, and she knew how bad this could get. Nicky was just amazed no one had killed Brandon. He leaned against Lucas, suddenly wanting nothing more than to escape this stressful environment for a little while.

Some of the others walked away, so Nicky took the opportunity to take Lucas and go. He needed to go somewhere and calm down. He didn't always handle stress very well.

 _ **GABE**_

"That fucker," Gabe mumbled. "That absolute _mother fucker_ …"

"You said that already," Riley pointed out.

"No, he said fucker, then mother fucker. There's a difference," Kristy said practically.

"My mistake. Come on, Kris. Let's blow this shithole and get something to eat. I'm _starving."_ She led Kristy away. Gabe was left with Keith, Molly, Ginny, and Faye.

"Are you guys okay?" Keith asked Ginny and Faye gently.

"Stupid question, Bro," Gabe said. "I still love you, though."

"How could they let him say that shit?" Ginny demanded. "The little asshole… I want him out of here."

"I think we _all_ do," Keith said.

"No, I don't want him out of here," Molly said. "I want him _slaughtered._ I'd like to do it personally, actually. And I want his corpse displayed for all to see so everyone knows not to pull the shit he just did."

"Jesus, Molly, don't hold back," Gabe said.

"I never do."

 _That_ was certainly true. "Come on, guys. You need some cheering up," Gabe said.

"I don't feel like it tonight," Ginny said.

"You don't get a say," Molly informed her. "What did you have in mind, Uso?"

"Follow me." Gabe was about to lead them away when he noticed Faye wasn't moving. "Come on, Little Pixie," he said gently. He'd been calling her that for years because ever since she could walk, Faye had always run around like a hyperactive pixie on speed. "You're invited, too."

Faye looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "He's right," she said suddenly.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"He's right. He's not here… He's… He's _not here."_ She started to cry harder.

Keith immediately swooped in and pulled her into his arms, lifting her easily. Faye had always been the short one in her family, and she weighed barely anything. That was another reason Gabe called her a pixie. She was just about the right size. Faye rested her head on Keith's shoulder and cried out, "I miss him so damn much!"

"I know," Keith said gently. "I miss him, too." He tried to cover the few tears which formed in his own eyes, but Gabe spotted them. Molly must have, too, because she put a gentle hand on his shoulder to comfort him while he comforted Faye.

"See?" Gabe asked. "You guys need a distraction. Let's go." He tried to lead the way again. This time, since Keith was carrying Faye, it was easier.

They ended up at a karaoke bar, because Gabe knew he could make an ass out of himself until everyone was laughing and felt better. It usually worked. He prepared himself for a long night because he knew it was going to take a _lot_ to make them laugh this time.

 _ **RILEY**_

After dinner, she'd dragged Kristy to a bar. Kristy hardly drank anything but Kill Cliff most days and had very little tolerance for alcohol, but Riley liked her liquor. While Kristy stuck to nursing a Bahama Mama extremely slowly, Riley ordered shot after shot. It had been one of those nights.

"Hey, what do you say we pick up a random guy and give him a show?" She teased Kristy.

"No drunken threesomes," Kristy said firmly. "We discussed this. I won't do anything I'm going to regret in the morning."

"Who says you'd _regret_ it?" Riley wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You're terrible!" Kristy said, but she was laughing.

Riley noticed Marco sitting across the bar from them. "I'll be back in a minute, Kris," she said.

"If you're not, I'll assume you ditched me for a hot drunk guy," Kristy said. "You know, _again."_

Riley wanted to protest, but she _had_ done that to Kristy on more than one occasion. "I'm a lousy friend," she said with a laugh.

"Sometimes, but I love you anyway," Kristy promised. "Go on. I'll be fine."

"Find a cute nerd and go hook up with him in the bathroom," Riley suggested.

"Nerds don't hook up in bathrooms," Kristy said.

"No, they hook up in _libraries_."

"Well, books _are_ sexy," Kristy said with a laugh.

Riley walked away so she could talk to Marco. He looked like he'd done even more shots than she had, which was saying something. "Something on your mind, Marco?" She asked.

"Go away," Marco said.

"Not until you tell me why you're trying to outdrink me. It's futile, by the way. _No one_ outdrinks me."

"I kind of just wanna be alone, Riley."

"Then you should be drinking in your hotel room, not in a public bar. Come on, out with it."

"It's this stupid storyline."

Riley understood then. "You're thinking about your parents, right? I know you hated the way they wrote Brandon out because you thought they were making fun of your parents, but you know that's not what happened, right? I know Keith told you the truth about Brandon and what a dick he was to Trixie."

"It just brings up some bad memories, okay?"

Riley couldn't help but push further. "Was it really _just_ a storyline for them?" She asked.

"Forget it. I'm just gonna go."

"Marco, come on. You can talk to me."

"I don't talk about shit. I'm not some emo guy."

Riley understood that. "I don't either…" Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Worried I'll drink myself to death?"

"Somewhat, yes… But I just figured you might want to, you know, _not talk. Together._ " She looked into his eyes to make sure he understood her meaning.

Marco raised an eyebrow at that. "Seriously?" He asked. "I thought you were here with Kristy."

"She'll understand. Come on. Let's go not talk." She took his hand and led him out of the bar. They headed back to the hotel together, and as soon as they got to her room, she pulled off his shirt. Then she pushed him down on the bed and stripped off his pants. Within seconds, she had him in her mouth.

"Goddamn… You don't waste any time," Marco mumbled.

"Shhh," Riley said seductively, briefly releasing him. "We're not talking, remember?" She resumed blowing him, fully aware of how much her games were turning him on.

Once he was hard, she climbed into his lap, riding him until he couldn't take it anymore. He took control, bending her over the bed, and when he thrust into her again, she cried out, "Oh, holy _fuck_!" Marco felt r _eally_ good inside of her.

"Shhh," he teased. "No talking."

Suddenly, Riley realized that was going to be harder than she'd originally thought. They took turns trying to make each other cry out, and every time one of them did, the other kicked it up a notch. She hadn't had this much fun in a _long_ time. A shitty night had suddenly become an amazing one. Things might just be looking up for once.

 _ **DANNY**_

He'd guided Trixie away from the chaos as soon as he could. Now, they sat in the hotel room watching television, neither of them paying much attention because they couldn't focus. Trixie rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

She looked up at him after a while and kissed him. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," he said. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," she said. "That was scary, and awful, but it's over, and I've been through worse, right?"

"Right."

"Danny… Kiss me."

He smiled. "That's one request I don't mind obeying," he said, kissing her. Trixie kissed him harder, pulling him closer to her. He could feel her desperation. She was still shaken, and she was clinging to him.

 _You're keeping shit from her,_ he hadn't told her about his mother being sick yet. How _could_ he? She was going through enough. She didn't need his shit on top of her own. Besides, with Brandon showing up, this hardly seemed like the time. He'd tell her… Eventually.

Trixie ran her nails across his back, something she knew drove him insane. He let out a moan of, "Trix…" before sliding his hands under her shirt and moving his mouth to her neck as he touched her flesh. It didn't go any further than that. It never did. Trixie wanted to wait until she was married to have sex, and even though it went against literally _everything_ Danny had ever stood for, he was waiting for her. Before Trixie, he'd screwed everything that moved, but now that he had her, he didn't care how long he had to wait. All that mattered was that they were together.

 _God, who_ am _I?_ He thought with a slight laugh. Trixie had changed him, that was for damn sure, but he was positive it was for the better. Sure, he missed sex… A _lot._ And he wanted to have sex with her… A _lot._ But that was no longer his biggest priority in life.

"I love you," He whispered again. He clung to her, praying his own declaration wouldn't damn her. It seemed everything Danny cared about got fucked up, and everyone on his very short list of loved ones ended up screwed. He knew he was very likely going to lose his mother, and he wasn't okay with the possibility that he might lose Trixie one day, too, but it seemed almost inevitable. The dream would end. Dreams _always_ turned into nightmares for him. This one had just lasted longer than the rest.

"Danny?" Trixie called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said quickly. He tried to kiss her again, but Trixie shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You're here with me. Nothing else matters." This time, he succeeded in kissing her, and he refused to stop until she stopped trying to demand answers out of him.

 _ **TOBY**_

He was walking back to the hotel when he noticed Kristy coming out of a bar. She swayed slightly and Toby quickly caught her arm, steadying her. "Are you okay, Kristy?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Kristy said.

"A little drunk?"

"I only had _one_ drink."

"One is enough sometimes."

"Maybe for _you_ , Mr. Straightedge, but I'm pretty sure I could have handled at least _two_ drinks before I got tipsy…" She paused. "I just feel... _Dizzy_."

That was all the warning he had before she blacked out. Toby caught her before she could hit the sidewalk. "Kristy? Shit! What just happened?" It was true, he and Scotty were straightedge like their father, but he'd been around enough drunk people to know what was and wasn't normal. This didn't seem normal.

He decided to trust his instinct. He carried her back to the hotel, which wasn't very far. He proceeded to put her in his rental car and drive. Kristy didn't regain full consciousness, but he heard her muttering incoherently a couple of times as she struggled. He was certain now that something was _very_ wrong.

He left her in the backseat and locked the car as he hurried into the hospital. He knew enough about how things worked for WWE superstars to know how to handle this. "Hey, you're TJ Lee!" An orderly said excitedly. This would be easier than he'd even thought.

"Yeah, I am. I need a discreet admittance for another wrestler," Toby said quickly.

"Of course," the orderly said, turning fully professional now. "Where is he?"

" _She's_ in the back of my car outside."

"I'll send a team right now."

This was one of WWE's many hospitals. They had working relationships with hospitals in nearly every state to ensure their people could be treated without it becoming a circus or leaking to the media. The team worked quickly.

"She told me she had one drink," Toby explained as he lifted Kristy out of the car. "I think someone slipped her something, because she blacked out."

They admitted Kristy quickly. Toby waited at her bedside patiently, unwilling to leave her, especially since she wouldn't know what was going on when she woke back up and he wanted her to be able to recognize at least _one_ person when she opened her eyes. A little while later, they returned with the blood test results.

"She's lucky you found her," the intern with the results told him. "She has Rohypnol in her system. Someone else was clearly planning on catching her outside of that bar." She paused before adding, "You're her hero, TJ."

He didn't correct her on his name. TJ actually _was_ a nickname of his, not just his ring name, and it was easier not to bother with that. Besides, he was too distracted. Someone had just drugged his friend. Kristy was one of the sweetest girls he had ever met, and someone was out to hurt her. Thankfully, they hadn't succeeded, but because Toby found her first, they also didn't know who had done it. Suddenly, Toby was afraid of ever leaving Kristy's side again. This dick was still out there.

It took a couple of hours for Kristy to fully wake up. She looked at him in confusion. "What happened?" She asked.

"Kristy…" He paused. "Someone tried to do something tonight, but you're going to be fine. Nothing happened."

"What's going on?" She looked terrified and he suspected she already knew.

"You were drugged, Kristy. Someone slipped you Rohypnol."

"Oh my God…" Kristy was shaking slightly. He took her hands in his own, hoping to calm her.

"I found you before anything happened. He never got near you," Toby promised.

She nodded, trying to calm herself down. Then she looked at him. "Thank you," she whispered. "You saved me…"

"Anytime, Kristy. But let's hope it's never necessary again."

"Toby… Can you call my father for me?"

He nodded. "Of course I can." He stood to leave.

"Wait… Don't leave. I know you're not supposed to use cell phones in the hospital, but… I…"

"You don't want to be alone." He squeezed her hand. "It's cool. I'm a rebel at heart anyway." He smiled at her reassuringly and dialed Colby's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Colby… Um… It's Toby," he said.

"I know that, Toby," Colby said with a laugh. "I can see the caller ID."

"Something happened."

Colby's tone turned serious. "What's wrong? Is it your mom?" Although Toby's father still very much disliked Colby, Joe, and Dean, his mother was very fond of them, especially Colby.

"No… It's Kristy… She's kind of in the hospital."

"What? What the hell happened?" Colby sounded panicked.

"She okay," Toby said quickly. "I happened to be walking by when she got outside of the… restaurant, and she was complaining she was dizzy and then she blacked out."

"Blacked out? Where are you?"

"The approved hospital. She wants to see you, Colby."

"I'm already getting in my rental. I'll be right there."

They hung up. "Thanks," Kristy said.

"No problem. I wasn't sure if you wanted him to know it was a bar, so I hope you don't mind me lying."

"It's fine. I'll tell him what happened… But in person. He should hear this in person, right?"

"Yeah… Are you going to be okay, Kristy?"

"I'll be fine. Nothing happened, thanks to you." She motioned for him to come closer to her, then kissed his cheek. "My hero. Seriously. I owe you."

"It was just lucky timing."

"You didn't have to help me, Toby. Stop trying to downplay what you did."

They sat in silence for a bit before Colby showed up. Kristy reluctantly told Toby to give them some privacy, and he promised to stay close. He sat in the waiting room, prepared to stay all night if she needed him to.

 _ **KRISTY**_

She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Colby… _Dad_. I need to talk to you," she said. She still alternated between both names frequently, but right now, she needed him to be both her father and her mentor, and she couldn't choose. Saying this to either one of those was difficult.

"Kristy, honey, what happened?" He asked gently.

"I was out at a bar with Riley, and she ended up leaving before me… I didn't drink much, just one drink, but… But someone must have slipped me something."

Colby's rage flashed on his face, but he quickly forced it aside. "Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?" He was forcing himself to stay calm because he knew she needed it, and that was one of the many reasons why Kristy loved him so much.

"Toby happened to run into me. No one had the chance to get near me. I passed out while we were talking and he brought me here. He stayed with me the whole time until you showed up."

"Baby… I am so sorry this happened to you. I'm here no matter what you need, alright? I love you."

"I love you, too." She sighed. "I don't know what I need. I feel stupid. I know not to leave a drink unattended, but I guess I wasn't paying enough attention."

"You are _not_ stupid! This isn't your fault. There are creeps everywhere. It could have happened to anyone."

"I know… But it's still hard… I mean… I could have… It doesn't matter. It didn't happen. I'm fine, I'm safe, no harm done, right?"

"Honey, you're allowed to be freaked out. You _should_ be freaked out."

"There's no reason to dwell on what could have happened. That will only drive me nuts."

"Kristy-"

"Dad." She filled the single word with the silent force of a million others, praying he'd understand her. As usual, he did. She couldn't talk about it. She _needed_ to be fine.

"I'm here, Kristy. Everything's alright now."

She nodded, allowing him to hold her and forcing herself to focus on what _had_ happened. Toby had found her. He'd gotten her to the hospital. She was safe, and she was with her father, who she firmly believed would fight to the death to protect her even though he'd only known about her for the last few years.

 _Everything's alright now,_ she repeated to herself. Even though she'd been unconscious for quite a while, she was exhausted, and she clung to that thought desperately as she drifted off to sleep in her father's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 ** _KRISTY_**

She refused to tell two people what had nearly happened to her. The first was her mother. Although Colby kept insisting she needed her mom, Kristy didn't see the point in worrying her when no one had actually hurt her. The second person was Riley. She didn't want Riley to blame herself for leaving her alone.

Colby insisted she not be left alone. He arranged for someone to keep an eye on her at all times unless she was in her hotel room. While she appreciated his concern, she hated feeling like everyone was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It had already been a couple of days and nothing had happened.

A knock on her door made her jump. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before opening it. "Delivery," the man on the other side said.

She shook off her ridiculous anxiety and tried to relax. It was just a delivery. She signed for it and brought the package inside. She opened it and was startled to see a single red rose. She smiled, wondering who it was from. The Brooks twins were fond of grand and romantic gestures... Maybe Toby had sent it.

She saw a card inside of the box and opened it. The note was typed, and what she read made her drop the card in terror.

 _SORRY I MISSED OUR DATE AFTER SMACKDOWN. NEXT TIME, I'LL BE SURE TO BE THERE ON TIME. UNTIL THEN, MY LOVE._

She was trembling, positive the card and rose had come from whoever had drugged her. She struggled to think through her growing panic. She needed to call someone, but who? Her father would panic and never let her out of his sight again. She didn't want to worry Toby. Riley was in the next room, but she didn't know what was going on...

Her phone rang, causing Kristy to let out a startled scream. She tried to calm herself before picking it up. "Hello?" She answered, her voice shaking. She hadn't even checked the caller ID.

"Hey, Kristy," Molly said casually. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for a little bit."

"I... Yeah. Yeah, okay, sure," Kristy replied. Her voice cracked as her fear overwhelmed her. Meeting up meant leaving the hotel room. She'd be exposed, out in the open, vulnerable...

"What's wrong?" Molly asked, her tone suddenly serious.

"N-nothing," Kristy replied, not wanting to worry her.

"Bull. You're freaking out."

"I... I got a letter... A letter and a rose... And I think they're from _him,_ Molly."

She didn't need to get more specific. Colby had told Dean what happened and Dean told Molly _everything,_ so she knew Molly understood.

"Kris, listen to me," Molly said carefully. "Stay in your room. Lock the door, and don't let _anyone_ in until I get there. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kristy said softly.

"I'll be there soon."

They hung up. Kristy crawled into a corner and tried not to stare at the box, but it was impossible. Four minutes that seemed like an eternity later, there was a knock at the door.

"Kris, it's me. Open up," Molly said.

Kristy opened the door. Molly slipped inside and locked it. "Are you okay?" She asked. Kristy nodded, trying to force it to be true. "Show me."

Kristy motioned toward the box. Molly didn't touch anything as she looked at the note. "That sick fuck," she mumbled. She turned toward Kristy. "I want you to call security, Kristy. They need to know what's going on. We should call the cops, too. You need to document everything in stalking cases-"

"Stalking?" Kristy asked. It hadn't occurred to her that that's exactly what this was. "You think I have a stalker?"

"Yeah, Kris. That letter and the rose are _exactly_ what a stalker would send you." Molly visibly softened as she looked at Kristy, who had started to shake a lot worse. "It's gonna be okay, Kristy. I promise." She hesitated. " _I'll_ call security."

Molly pulled out her phone and made the call as Kristy sat in shock. Even when they showed up, she couldn't process what was happening. It had to be a mistake, or a joke... Who would stalk _her?_ They were obviously just overreacting...

The police were examining the letter, the box, and the rose as Molly talked to them because Kristy couldn't find words. "I can only see one set of prints on the letter," one of them said. "I'm guessing they're yours."

"He wore gloves," another said. "There's a powdery substance... Probably from latex."

Suddenly, it sank in. Kristy had watched enough cop shows and read enough true crime books to understand that only bad guys wore gloves while writing letters. "Oh God," she whispered.

"We need to call the boss," one of the security guards said.

Kristy nodded numbly. Another guard sat beside her. "Kristy... If I can call you that?" He began gently. She nodded again. "Kristy, my name is Hank, and that's Garth." He motioned toward the other security guard. "I know you're scared right now, but I _swear_ to you, we're going to do everything we can to keep you safe."

"Thank you," Kristy replied softly.

"You're not the first wrestler to get stalked," Garth chimed in. "You won't be the last, either. Fucking dumbass nutjobs get obsessed with a character and think they know you and own you or something... Assholes."

"Garth, watch your language. You know how the bosses feel about that," Hank scolded him.

"They're not here and she won't tell. Right, Kristy?" Garth laughed and added, "And Molly over here says worse than that _to_ the bosses on a daily basis, so I'm not worried about her ratting me out." He walked away to make a call.

"Are you okay, Kristy?" Molly asked.

"I think so," Kristy said. "But... I sort of..."

"You need your sire?" Molly guessed.

"Yeah."

"No problem. I'll call him."

Molly didn't leave her as she dialed. "Kristy needs you," she said without preamble. A minute later, she hung up. "He's on his way," she told Kristy.

"Thanks," Kristy said.

That was when Riley stuck her head in the door. "Kris? Are you okay? I saw security and..." She noticed the officers then. "The cops? What happened?"

Kristy sighed. There was no use lying about it now. "Riley... Something almost happened on Tuesday," she began.

"Don't sugarcoat it to spare her feelings," Molly said. "You left her _alone_ in a fucking _bar_ and someone _drugged_ her, Riley!"

Riley's eyes went wide, first in horror, then in rage. "Who was it? I'll kill him myself!" She declared.

"I don't know," Kristy said. "He never got to me. Toby was walking by and I passed out."

Riley mumbled something in Italian that Kristy knew translated roughly to _oh, thank God._ Riley only slipped into Italian when she was _really_ upset.

"I'm so sorry, Kris! I shouldn't have left you," Riley said louder.

"It's okay," Kristy said quickly.

"No," Molly said firmly. "It's _not."_

"Molly, this isn't her fault-"

"The hell it's not! You're the youngest of us, Kristy, and she was supposed to have your back."

"I'm an _adult._ I don't need a chaperone."

"I love you, Kristy, and you're smarter than all of us put together, but you're naive about some things. You aren't the kind of girl who should be left alone in a bar. Besides, _friends_ don't ditch each other to get laid!"

"I didn't _ditch_ her," Riley protested. "She told me I could go."

"Because you'd have done it anyway! You always do! You need to fix your relationship with Joe, Riley. I understand you have daddy issues, but leaving your so-called best friend alone so you can fuck anything that moves every time he pisses you off is _not_ okay!"

"Is _that_ what you think of me?" Riley demanded.

"It's what I keep seeing, again and again."

"Like _you're_ not some nympho?"

"I may be a nympho, but if I brought _Trixie_ to a bar, I would _never_ leave her alone! You ditched Kristy for a one night stand and this psycho drugged her! If Toby hadn't gotten there, she might not be here now, and it only happened because _you left her!"_

Riley looked like she'd been slapped. "Kris, I never would have left if I thought-"

"But you _don't_ think, Riley! You only care about _yourself!"_ Molly glared at her.

"Stop..." Kristy whispered. "Please, guys, just _stop_. I can't do this... I can't listen to you two fight about me right now. Nothing happened, but I'm here, and I _need_ you both... He sent me that rose... He made it clear he wants to try again... And honestly, that scares the hell out of me, so please... _Please_ stop fighting about whose fault this is."

That stopped them. Molly hugged her. "You're going to be fine, Kris. We'll make sure you aren't alone," she said.

Colby came in then. He took one look at the scene and sprung into action, pulling Kristy into his arms. "What happened?" He asked.

Kristy tried to explain the situation calmly, but it was impossible. Colby held her protectively as she rambled. She tried to calm herself down with logic, but she knew too many things that made that impossible, too. Statistics on stalking, especially celebrity stalking, were not in her favor. The world was a scary place, and she suddenly wished she didn't have so much information floating around in her head.

 ** _RILEY_**

When Shane and Paul showed up, she and Molly tried to fill them in. Shane seemed legitimately concerned for Kristy's safety, but Paul kept trying to brush it off. "She's a beautiful young woman," he said. "This is just a fan with a crush."

"Are you _serious?"_ Molly demanded. "Paul, this nutcase _drugged_ her!"

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions. _Someone_ drugged her, but the likelihood he'd be crazy enough to do this after getting away with that is slim."

"Then explain the note," Riley challenged him. How could he act like this was no big deal? Kristy could have been kidnapped, attacked, raped, God only knew what...

 _Because of_ you, a little voice in her head taunted her.

 _No... This isn't my fault,_ she tried to argue. _I'd never let someone hurt Kris..._

 _But you did. You_ left her _to go fuck Marco. Was it worth it?_

Riley shook her head, trying to ignore her own thoughts. Molly was right. She'd fucked up, and Kristy had nearly paid _way_ too steep of a price.

Paul struggled for a moment to come up with an answer before saying, "It was probably a cruel prank. Someone heard about what happened and wanted to scare her."

"No, Paul. You're wrong," Riley said. "This has to be the same guy." She could see Molly reaching into her pocket automatically at Paul's words. She couldn't blame her. Paul had a forking coming if he really believed any of what he was saying.

"Even if it _is,_ I'm sure it's a local fan. As soon as we move on, Kristy will be perfectly safe."

"That's _not_ good enough," Molly said.

"Molly-"

"No! _Enough_ with covering shit up! Your female wrestlers aren't safe working for you if you brush everything off and pretend it's not happening!"

"Molly, you seem to forget that _I'm_ your boss. Show a little respect."

Shane whinced, knowing that was the worst thing Paul could have said in that moment. "Are you _serious_ right now?" Molly demanded. "You know what? Fuck off!" She stormed out of the room.

Shane shook his head. "She's right, Paul," he said. "Kristy is obviously in danger. I want security assigned to her at all times until we get to the bottom of this."

"None of our security is trained for personal bodyguard duty," Paul protested, "and it's a waste of resources."

"A _waste of resources?"_ Riley demanded.

"What I meant was-"

"Paul, I think it's very clear what you meant. Just go. _I'll_ handle this," Shane said.

Reluctantly, Paul left. Shane sighed. He looked at the two security guards who were still in the room. "Do either of you have experience with being personal bodyguards?" He asked.

"I do," Hank said. "I used to work for the mayor of Las Vegas."

"Excellent. Why'd you leave the political scene?"

Hank grinned. "Too much corruption. I was hoping for a more honest gig."

"I have experience, too," Garth said. "I worked personal security for a bunch of rockers over the years. I even worked for that rocker chick Nydia when she had _her_ stalker. I know the drill."

"Good. From now on, _both_ of you will be on Kristy exclusively, until further notice. You can work in shifts, and I'll get you more backup. She is _not_ to be alone," Shane said.

"Shane, I'm a grownup. I don't need babysitters," Kristy argued.

"Kris... Please," Colby said softly.

She hesitated, then nodded. "Okay... Just until this blows over."

It was agreed upon. Riley realized Kristy was safe. _No thanks to you,_ her inner voice mocked.

"If you're good, I should go," Riley told her.

"I'm okay," Kristy promised.

Riley walked out of the room calmly, then ran downstairs and out of the hotel. She sat in the garden in the back, hiding in the foliage, and began sobbing hysterically. She couldn't stop as she thought about all of the horrible things that could have happened to Kristy because she'd ditched her for some guy.

After some time, Riley felt someone standing nearby. She knew the chances were slim, but she secretly hoped it was her father. Instead, she looked up and saw Dean through her tears.

Dean automatically knelt beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Rough day?" He asked.

"I fucked up!" Riley blurted out. She began crying harder.

Dean stayed beside her. "What did you do?"

"I ditched my best friend so I could go fuck another random guy and she... she almost..." She couldn't say it.

"You're talking about what happened to Kristy." She nodded. "Riley, you couldn't have known."

"That's not the point. I never should have left her alone in that place! I'm the worst best friend ever."

"Okay, so maybe it was bad judgment-"

"I should burn in hell for this... I need to be punished-"

Dean grabbed her by both shoulders now and stared into her eyes. "Riley, _listen_ to me." She fell silent. "You fucked up. _Everyone_ fucks up sometimes. Shit, _I'm_ pretty much the _king_ of fucking up... But blaming yourself and hating yourself and punishing yourself won't fix it. Kristy loves you. She _needs_ you, okay? You need to be there for her, because _she's_ falling apart, and if either of you has the right to, it's _her._ The only way to make this better is to be here for her, alright? You fucked up. Fine. Own it, and don't do it again. Be here _now._ Do you understand me?"

Riley nodded. "Molly hates me," she told him as she forced herself to stop crying.

"My offspring loves you," Dean said. "She's pissed, but she'll get over it. Trust me. The Shield bond is for life. She just needs time. If she sees you're making an effort to change, she'll let this go. It's what I did for Joe. It's what Joe and Colby did for me. We're family. We fuck up huge sometimes, and we pull each other back from the edge and keep each other in line."

Riley felt better. She envied Molly for having such an awesome father. It wasn't that her dad was awful... He just didn't know what to do with her now that she wasn't six. It was her mother's fault. She'd abducted Riley when she was so young, and now Riley was a completely different person, and so was her father.

Dean's phone rang. He picked it up. "What's up, Offspring?" He asked. Riley could hear Molly yelling on the line, but couldn't make out her words. "Slow down, Molly. Give me a chance to fix this-" Molly yelled some more. "Bastard... Alright, just breathe, Offspring. Don't do anything until I talk to Paul. I'll fix it. I promise." He hung up. "Are you okay?" He asked Riley.

"Yeah. Thanks," she said. "Is Molly?"

"No. She's threatening to quit WWE."

" _What?!"_

"She's done with Paul and his bullshit. This was the last straw... This and bringing Brandon back. I need to handle this."

"Dean, she _can't_ quit! We _need_ her... Not just for storylines, but because... Because she's _Molly,_ and this place will suck without her."

"I know. I'm working on it. Go somewhere to relax, okay? I'll check on you later."

Riley nodded. He walked away and she prayed Dean would be able to pacify the situation before Molly made good on her threat and walked away from them all.

 ** _LUCAS_**

He was just walking by his father's hotel room when he heard his mother crying. Lucas paused to listen, immediately concerned. His mother wasn't even supposed to be on this tour. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I... Are you _sure,_ Tenny?" His father asked. "I mean, how is it even possible?"

"I'm older, but I'm still not quite beyond this... But... Oh, Taylor, what if it's like the other times?" She asked.

Lucas had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he told himself his suspicions were impossible.

"We'll get you the best doctors... And stay on top of things, and make sure you aren't stressed out," his father insisted.

"Taylor, I've had _four_ miscarriages... One before Lucas and three after... And I almost lost _him,_ too..." Her voice cracked. "I'm scared."

"So am I..." His father paused. "Tenille, if it's too much... You don't have to do this."

"You'd never forgive yourself if you let me have an abortion, Taylor. You love kids... _I_ love kids, and I always wanted to have more with you, but... What if it happens again?"

"We'll take it one step at a time, okay?" His father paused and Lucas knew he'd pulled his mother into his arms. "I love you, Tenny. We'll get through this."

Lucas couldn't bring himself to interrupt them. He turned around and left, trying to sort through his own thoughts. His mother was pregnant. At her age, that was dangerous, and with her history... Lucas was just as scared as she was. He walked away, praying he could clear his head so he could be strong for his parents. They'd need his normally endless optimism right now, but he couldn't supply that until he found it again.

 ** _MOLLY_**

Her Sire did not fail her. Within the hour, Molly received a phone call. "So, when do we leave the country to escape our contracts?" She asked.

"Paul resigned from all aspects of Creative," her Sire informed her.

Molly blinked in shock. "What?" She asked.

"He's signing it all over to Shane as we speak."

"I... How?" She finally asked.

"Let's just say I have more than enough dirt on the shit he's pulled over the years to crucify him if it ever went public. For one, he knew Lesnar was a threat before he ever went after Cayla. That's just a small example. Also, I reminded him I took a bullet for him."

Molly flinched at the memory, but was too amazed to dwell on it. "You made him quit."

"I made him leave all roles but financial and charity work."

"Sire... You're amazing."

"Will this offering appease thee, Offspring?"

"It helps..."

There was a knock at her door. "Sire, thank you... I have to go. I'll call you later," she said. She opened the door and was surprised to see Shane on the other side.

"Molly, can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure," she said, uncertain where this was going.

"I know this is insane, but Paul just quit."

"I'm aware."

"Look, I know you haven't been happy lately... I want to change that. I'm in charge of Creative now, and I want your help."

Molly sighed. "That's just it, Shane. I've been helping Creative ever since the shooting, but Paul keeps screwing it all up-"

"I know. That's why I want to bring you on _officially._ "

"Wait, what?"

"I'll give you the title, plus the salary that goes with it. You help me by providing brilliant ideas, you get credit, and the programming hopefully stops sucking. Will you consider it?"

Molly was stunned. Having some creative imput for her character and her stable was one thing, but being an official member of the creative team was an honor _no one_ was given. Even Cayla had only gotten that job after retiring from wrestling.

"Can I think about it?" She asked.

"Of course."

They were interrupted by a struggle in the hallway. They exchanged glances before heading outside.

 ** _GABE_**

He'd been walking down the hall when he spotted Jordan flirting with someone. As she twirled her hair and smiled, she reminded Gabe of her mother Rosa. He was going to walk away, but then he realized who she was with.

"We could catch a movie tonight and get some dinner," Brandon was saying.

Jordan was about to reply when Gabe cut her off. "I wouldn't do that, Jordan, unless you want to go home covered in bruises," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked nervously. Her mother had been in a ton of bad relationships, and Gabe didn't want to see her end up the same way because she trusted guys too easily.

"It wasn't kayfabe when we wrote him out," Gabe said. "He hit Trixie."

"It was an _accident,"_ Brandon said defensively. "She got between me and Danny."

"And on the air? That slap wasn't scripted and you fucking _know_ it, asshole!" Gabe shot back.

"Just mind your own business, Gabe. You don't know _anything._ "

"I know you're a girl-beating douchebag. What more do I need?"

"Maybe I should go," Jordan said nervously. The poor girl was skittish. That just made Gabe more determined to keep her safe.

"No. Don't listen to him, Jordan," Brandon said. "I was messed up from the shooting. I never meant to hurt her. I've changed."

"They _all_ say that," Gabe said.

"Come on, Jordan. Let's just go," Brandon said. He grabbed Jordan's arm. Jordan jerked away from him.

"Back off!" Gabe warned him.

Brandon swung at him. That did it. Gabe began throwing punches, not caring what happened. This asshole needed to learn a lesson. Brandon fought back hard, taking cheap shots that hurt, but Gabe ignored them and hit him even harder.

Suddenly, someone yanked him off of Brandon. "Gabe! Stop it!" Molly shouted. "You're _hurt,_ Gabe. _Stop."_

Gabe forced himself to stop. He realized his nose was bleeding when Molly put a tissue to it and applied pressure, studying him, trying to figure out how badly he was hurt.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shane demanded.

 _Shit,_ Gabe thought. _Busted by the boss!_

"That asshole's trying to ruin my life!" Brandon cried out.

"You did that yourself," Gabe said.

"Who started this?" Shane demanded.

"He did!" Brandon insisted.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Right," he said. "I'm not the one who started throwing cheap shots."

"Jordan? Did you witness this?" Shane asked.

"Yes, Sir," she replied nervously.

"Who threw the first punch?"

"Brandon did..." She stared at her feet.

"I see. Brandon, I really think Paul made a mistake bringing you back here."

"But Shane-" Brandon tried to protest.

"No. You clearly still have anger issues. I'm terminating your contract."

"You _can't_ fire me!"

"I'm well within my rights if I feel you are a danger."

"I'm not! And I'm central to the storyline."

"We can fix that," Molly said. "We just need to assign a new stable leader."

"You're done, Brandon. You fought your last WWE match," Shane said.

"No," Molly said. "One match. He fights Danny."

"Molly... Are you sure Danny won't kill him on the air?"

"I'm sure. And if he does, so what?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Brandon asked.

"Too scared to face Danny?" Gabe asked with a smirk.

"You'll do this. And then, you're done," Shane said. "Go home, Brandon. We'll call you for the match. For now, leave."

"This isn't _fair,"_ Brandon protested.

"No, it's better than you deserve. _Fair_ would be having you arrested for assault. _Fair_ would be if Trixie kicked your ass. But because Molly wants it, you get this instead of what's fair. You're a lucky guy, Brandon. Go."

Brandon left. "Are you okay?" Molly asked Gabe.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"I'm gonna have you checked out anyway," Shane said. He started to walk away, presumably to find help, but Molly stopped him.

"Shane!" She called.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer," she said with a slight smile.

"I look forward to it," Shane said.

Gabe wasn't sure what had just happened, but he had a feeling everything was about to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _ **DILLON**_

He was reading the latest novel he'd picked up when someone knocked on his door. To Dillon's surprise, Chris Jericho stood on the other side. Jericho had come back unannounced, as he so often did, that night.

"Um... Hi," Dillon said lamely. He didn't know Jericho well, but the guy was a legend. He had seen so many of his matches over the years that it made meeting him in person very intimidating.

"Hi, Kid," Jericho said pleasantly. "It's Dillon, right? Dillon Calaway? Taker's son?"

"Right," Dillon said. He was kind of shocked Jericho knew his name. "What can I do for you, um... Mr. Jericho?" He felt like a nerd, especially since he knew that wasn't the guy's real name, but he wasn't sure what else to call him.

Jericho laughed and flashed him a reassuring and warm smile. "You can call me Chris, Dillon."

"Okay, Chris..."

"Listen, I'm having a party tonight. You know, to welcome myself back home and all that." Dillon nodded. This was typical. Jericho threw parties on days that ended in "y." He had a reputation for it, and most of the wrestlers indulged him but they all thought he partied too much. "I'd really like it if you came."

"Me?" Dillon asked. He'd _never_ been invited to that sort of party before. WWE had cut back on parties since the shooting, and even when they _did_ host them, they were guarded and things weren't allowed to get out of control. Jericho had a reputation for throwing parties straight out of the Attitude Era.

"Yeah. You're Taker's son. Your dad used to _run_ this place. It would be disrespectful to leave you off the guest list. Besides, I saw your debut. You're _great,_ Dillon! You are _exactly_ what this place needs, and all the _cool_ people make my list. Say yes."

"I... I'm not really a party guy."

"What are you, nineteen?"

"Twenty-one."

"Perfect! Anyway, you haven't been alive all that long, Dillon. This is your chance to live it up in style."

"I don't know, Chris..."

"You're shy, right? That's okay, bro! I'll hook you up! All you have to do is show up. There'll be hot girls there. Hot guys, too, if that's more your thing. No judgement here. Fuck who you want, love is love and all that."

"I'm not... I mean... Girls are fine." Dillon felt his cheeks burning. Why was he so lame?

Chris grinned. "I can't believe you're _Mark's._ You're so polite and awkward... It's adorable. Don't let this place change you, Kid. Anyway, _come,_ okay? It'll be fun."

He had the general impression that Jericho wouldn't take no for an answer. "I'll think about it," he said.

"Yes! _That's_ what I'm talking about!" He patted Dillon on his back. "I'll see you at one, bro! Suite nine-thirty-nine."

Jericho left and Dillon tried to process what had just happened. He picked up his phone and called Molly. The party would start in under an hour, and he had no idea what to expect.

"Hey, Dillon," Molly answered.

"Mol... I need you," Dillon said.

"What's wrong?"

"I somehow ended up semi-accepting an invitation to a party, and I have no idea what I've gotten myself into."

"A party? Really... Whose?"

"Jericho's."

"Chris is back? I wasn't at the house show tonight... I was working on something with Shane. Wait, Chris Jericho invited you to his party?"

"Yeah... He insisted I go."

"Damn, Dillon, you made your way up pretty fast!"

"Is this good?"

"It's good. He only invites people he thinks matter and are going places. And ring rats. He likes having arm candy, but I'm _fairly_ sure that's not why he invited _you."_ She laughed. "It's a compliment, Dillon."

"Should I go?"

"If you want to. But don't let him bully you into drinking, okay? He did it to Nicky and that ended badly. Chris means well, but he's not always smart about things."

"Molly... I have no idea how to do this sort of thing."

Molly paused. "Fuck it, I could use a drink after the day I've had. I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? I have a standing open invitation to all of his parties."

"I don't know what to wear to something like this..."

"No worries. I'll make sure you look cool. I'll be by in ten."

"Thanks."

Molly showed up exactly ten minutes later with Lucas by her side. He had an outfit in his hands. "This should be perfect," he said.

Dillon got dressed and tried not to feel self-conscious. The forest green shirt and black slacks were dressy but casual. They looked good and fit perfectly, and dark green was his favorite color, but he still felt like his lame self in them.

"Wow," Molly said as she took in his appearance. "Dill, you look great!"

"Wait," Lucas said. He pulled Dillon's hair out of the messy ponytail he'd pulled it into. "Perfect."

"Are you coming, too?" Dillon asked.

"No. Nicky's not big on crowds, and these parties tend to get a little wild," Lucas replied. He seemed a bit distracted. Dillon didn't push him for answers, but he hoped he was alright. It was very odd to see Lucas even slightly upset.

"What about Keith?" Dillon asked Molly.

"Keith isn't up to a party tonight." She didn't elaborate, but Dillon knew Cody's birthday had just passed and Keith's was about to happen. It couldn't be easy for him to know his Godfather wouldn't be there. "Come on, Dillon," Molly said, interrupting his thoughts. "Let's go."

 _ **GINNY**_

She was starting to think this had been a mistake. She'd worn one of her sexiest black dresses and a pair of _fuck-me_ boots, but now Ginny wondered if it had been too much. She just needed a distraction so badly...

"Looking _good,_ Ginny!" Jericho said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Chris," she said.

He turned briefly serious as he asked, "How are you doing lately, sweetie? I am _so_ sorry about your father. He was good people. I wanted to go to the funeral, but I was in the U.K. on tour with Fozzy."

"I'm okay." She smiled at him hoping he wouldn't say anything else about her father. He'd always been very fond of her and Faye. Jericho may have been a huge party animal, but he was great with kids, and he was one of the few guys on the roster Ginny hadn't been afraid of after what Harper had done to her.

"Well, I'm glad you came tonight. Have fun, okay?" He kissed her cheek before running off.

Ginny downed a jello shot just to take the edge off of her nerves. She looked around at the party guests. She caught the eye of someone she didn't know. He seemed vaguely familiar, but she wasn't sure why. He had a mysterious smile and those dark, brooding eyes that always led to trouble. He walked toward her and Ginny smiled at him, hoping this wouldn't end badly for once.

"Damn, you're gorgeous," he said as he took in her entire body, starting with her legs, lingering on her breasts, and finally reaching her eyes again.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Link."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Link?" She asked.

He laughed. "Lincoln Yates, but _please_ don't call me that."

She smiled. "I'm Ginny."

"I know who you are. You're really talented, Ginny."

"Thanks... I get the whole nickname thing. My real name is Virginia. It was the closest my parents could get to a female version of Virgil, my grandfather, but I've never really liked my name."

"Virginia's a _lot_ cooler than Lincoln." He brushed his hand against her arm. "Can I buy you a drink, Ginny?"

"It's an open bar," she pointed out with a laugh, "but points for chivalry anyway."

He ordered himself a scotch. "A shot of whiskey for me," Ginny told him.

Link ordered the whiskey, then turned to her. "I like a girl who's not afraid of the hard stuff," he said.

"So, what brings you to Jericho's party?"

He grinned. "I'm his bitch," he said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I met him when Fozzy was on tour and asked if he was interested in training anyone. I'd been in a dead-end wrestling school going nowhere fast... I quit and started booking myself at indy shows, but I needed more training. I was ridiculously green. Chris asked me to show him what I could do, and I put him into a nearly-perfect Walls of Jericho. He told me he liked my spirit but that he was busy touring. I promised to work for his band for free carrying equipment in exchange for him training me, and he agreed to take me on as his Young Boy."

Young Boys were green wrestlers learning the business under more seasoned veterans. They were common on the indies, but not so much in WWE. "You must have impressed him," Ginny said.

"I guess so. Anyway, he brought me here because he brings me _everywhere,_ but he's hoping to get me looked at by the big wigs. I've been with him for seven months now, and it's been _great._ "

"That's awesome. I hope it works out for you."

"It's already working out well... I met you, right?" He winked at her.

Ginny couldn't explain why, but she felt uneasy. Maybe it was because every guy she went for ended up hurting her. Whatever the case, she hesitated to take this further. "I should get going, but it was nice meeting you, Link."

"Did I upset you?" He asked. "I thought we had a good thing going here, but if I came on too strong-"

"No," she said quickly. "I just... I'm sort of tired."

He touched her arm more deliberately this time. Ginny wasn't sure if the chill that shot through her was good or bad. She downed her whiskey and tried to stop overthinking things.

"It's okay if you want to leave," he said, the disappointment clear in his voice. "I understand."

Ginny decided she was being paranoid. He seemed perfectly nice, and he was Jericho's Young Boy. He couldn't be all that bad. "Actually, I think I'll stay for a bit," she said with a smile.

To her surprise, Link didn't automatically suggest going back to his hotel room. Instead, he talked to her some more. Ginny began to relax. Maybe Link was different.

 _ **MARCO**_

He'd lost track of how many shots he'd done. Jericho sat down beside him. "Hell yeah, Kid! _Finally,_ someone who likes to party!" He declared.

They went shot-for-shot for a bit before Jericho moved on to someone else. The guy was extremely sociable. Marco wasn't, but he needed to drink, and they were free here.

"You look like a guy who needs a pick-me-up," someone commented. Marco looked up to see a familiar face.

"I told you, Marvin, I'm clean," Marco said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working crew for your bosses. Surprise! And Harts are _always_ welcome at Jericho's parties," his cousin replied. "Since when are you clean?"

"Since WWE drug tests. Besides, you know my parents would kill me if they knew I was doing that shit."

"Afraid of breaking your mommy's heart?" Marvin laughed. "Come _on,_ dude. You look stressed."

"I _am_ stressed, but I'm not getting high."

"You'll just drink yourself stupid instead? Okay, but it takes longer and doesn't work as well... And I've got your _favorite."_

Marco took a deep breath. It was tempting. The drugs always made him forget his problems for a while, but he couldn't risk it. It had been hard enough to quit the last time, right before he got recruited to NXT. His father had helped him get clean and even kept it from his mother, but now he was being really hard on him, like he was waiting for Marco to fuck up.

"I said _no,_ man, okay?"

Marvin shrugged. "Suit yourself. If you change your mind, you know I'm here."

He nodded, reassuring himself that he'd done the right thing. Marvin did all sorts of crew work, but not usually for WWE or any other wrestling promotion. He was mainly a lighting and tech guy. Marco hoped this gig wouldn't last long. Having his cousin around was not good for him.

 _ **DANNY**_

He knew the phone ringing at that hour couldn't be good. He picked it up. "What's wrong, Mom?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, Danny," his mother replied quickly. "I just... It's no big deal."

"Don't lie to me. What happened?"

"I sort of blacked out again. I'm fine, just a small cut on my head this time.."

"Mom! That's _not_ fine... Call an ambulance. I'll drive into New York."

"No, Danny, it's no big deal-"

"Save it. I'm coming." He hung up, knowing she'd call the ambulance.

"Danny, what's going on?" Trixie asked.

"Trix..." He sighed. "My mom's sick. I... I didn't know how to tell you, but it's bad."

"How bad?"

"It's her heart..." He had trouble saying it out loud. "She doesn't really want anyone to know, but her heart is failing."

"Danny! Oh my God... What can we do?" She hugged him and Danny fought back tears. He never really let himself cry in front of other people, but it was hard to keep up the tough guy facade with Trixie.

"I'm going to her now... She blacked out and hit her head... Again."

"Again?"

"It happened a couple of days ago, too. I didn't want to worry you."

"You're my fiance, Danny! Your issues are my issues. And I love your mom."

"I know..."

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to."

"Of course I do. Let's go. I'm driving."

Danny stared in awe at his cool, composed fiancee. Trixie had her issues, but when he needed her, she morphed into a warrior. He was reminded once again why he loved this girl so much.

 _ **TOBY**_

About half of the roster was at Jericho's party, but Toby and Scotty weren't interested in attending. They were too straightedge to enjoy one of his gatherings. Instead, they were sitting on Scotty's bed watching a bizarre anime film.

There was a knock on the door. "Were you expecting company?" Toby asked.

"Not particularly," Scotty replied. He stood and opened the door. "Ah! The Fairest of Fair Fairies, Faye!" He proclaimed grandly.

Faye smiled from the doorway and said, "Nice jammies."

Scotty suddenly seemed to remember he was dressed in a _Thor_ t-shirt and _Batman_ pants. "Thanks," he said, showing no sign of embarassment. He embraced his nerdiness.

Toby was equally unashamed of his _Captain America_ ensemble. "Hey, Faye," he greeted her. "Not at the party?"

"Not tonight," Faye replied. "Anyway, I didn't mean to crash Guy's Night. I could go-"

"Don't be silly, M'Lady! The more, the merrier," Scotty said.

Toby suspected Faye had been hoping to find Scotty alone. "I was about to head out anyway," he said.

"In your pajamas?" Faye asked skeptically.

"They're comfy." He grinned at her. "I'll see you in the morning, Scotty." He left and headed back to his room. He stopped when he noticed a security guard standing outside of Kristy's room. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Who's asking?" The guard asked in an annoyed tone. Toby recognized him.

"Dude, you _know_ me. Toby Brooks?" He reminded him.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"Seriously, Garth? I know _you_. I'm CM Punk and AJ Lee's son?"

Garth hesitated. "Right. Sorry, there's so many of you damn legacies running around... I can't keep up with who's who."

"And there are _two_ of me," Toby said with a laugh. "Kristy's a friend. I'm just worried about her."

"She's gonna need to verify that." Garth knocked on the door. "Kristy? Do you know a Tony Brooks?"

" _Toby,"_ Toby corrected him.

"Whatever."

Kristy opened the door. She looked exhausted. Her hair was messier than usual, but she was still dressed, so Toby was fairly certain he hadn't woken her.

"Toby's a friend, Garth. He's the one who saved me," Kristy reassured him. "Come on in, Toby."

"Are you _sure_ you trust him?" Garth asked.

"Completely." She led Toby inside and closed the door. "Sorry about that... They assigned me bodyguards."

"Because of what happened?" Toby asked.

"Because they think the guy is stalking me..." Kristy explained about the rose and the note.

"God, Kristy... Are you okay?" Toby asked.

"Scared, but I'll be fine," she insisted.

Toby hugged her and could feel her trembling in his arms. "It's okay, Kristy. You're safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"He's going to try again, Toby... And I don't know who I can trust."

"You can trust _me._ I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to."

She snuggled against him and he could tell she was starting to calm down. "You're safe, M'Lady," he said softly. "For I shall slay the fiercest foe, be it beast or man, if they attempt to cause you the slightest bit of harm."

Kristy laughed slightly. "I believe you," she said.

"You should. I don't make that promise lightly."

"I can't wait until we leave this town... I just want all of this to go away."

Toby chose not to point out that leaving might not stop the stalker from following her. He knew Kristy was smart enough to realize that on her own. Instead, he allowed her to hide in the comforting thought. "It's Florida next, right?" He asked.

"Right," Kristy confirmed.

"Damn... I can't drive in the time we have... I'll have to make Ronda my carry-on-"

"Ronda?"

"The kitten I rescued. She's been in some brutal fights in her time, but she's still standing. I named her after a strong woman, Ronda Rousey, to remind her she's tougher than she might look. She's not ready to be on her own and a shelter might put her down. She's coming with me until I find the perfect home for her."

"You rescued a kitten? Can I see her?"

Toby was happy to see the excitement on Kristy's face. "Sure. Come back to my room with me."

They opened the door. Garth looked at them questioningly. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To see a kitten," Kristy said matter-of-factly.

"It's the middle of the night."

"And I need something cute and cuddly in my life right now."

"Kristy-"

"Garth, I'm a grown woman. Your job isn't to dictate where I go. You're just supposed to protect me, so by all means, follow me, but unless my stalker is actually a cute little kitten, I think Toby's room is perfectly safe."

Garth looked skeptical, but he didn't protest further. When they reached Toby's room, Garth insisted on checking it before leaving them alone. Ronda was curled up on Toby's pillow asleep. She looked up at him with drowsy eyes and let out a soft "meow" before starting to lick her front paw.

"Oh my God, she's too cute!" Kristy declared. She pet the kitten, who studied her for a moment before apparently deciding she approved of this new human as she began to purr.

"She likes you," Toby said with a grin.

"I like her, too. Poor little thing... You're a survivor, though, _aren't_ you?" Kristy asked Ronda.

They sat with the kitten for a little over an hour. Toby let Kristy take the lead as far as conversation went. Mostly, they discussed the other animals Toby had rescued over the years. It was a long list.

"I'm a veterinarian," Toby told her. "I got my degree and everything... Helping animals is my passion... But wrestling is my passion, too, and it won out."

"I graduated from a great pre-med program," Kristy said. "I was at the top of my class, but wrestling won out for me, too."

They smiled at each other with a new thing in common. He loved the way her smile lit up her entire face. He really liked her, but he didn't think it was the time to tell her something like that. Kristy had enough on her plate right now, and Toby was content just to spend time talking to her.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She sat with Danny at Danielle's bedside. "I went with the second florist," Danielle said. She'd insisted on spending the waiting time discussing the wedding. Trixie had tried telling Danielle not to stress over wedding details, but Danielle seemed to need the distraction. She and Trixie's mom had been doing the bulk of the planning, and it seemed to make her happy.

"Okay," Trixie said. "I liked him more anyway."

"He's _much_ nicer, and his taste is exquisite! Now, about the cake-"

"Mom, your doctor's here," Danny interrupted her.

"Just a minute, Danny. I think Jerry should be struck down for daring to call his submission a cake! I'm going to check out Sofia's shop because I'm _positive_ she can do better."

" _Mom."_

"Oh, fine. Sorry, Doc. I'm just trying to give my son and future daughter-in-law a perfect wedding day."

"Of course," the doctor said with a kind smile. "The results of your tests are back in. I'm afraid your heart has deteriorated a bit more than we'd hoped... It's progressing quickly. You fainted because your body needs to adjust to the reduced functionality."

"Well, it had better stop that. It needs to keep up with me," Danielle said firmly. "I have things to do."

"Mom, stop. Let the doctor talk," Danny pled.

"You shouldn't be alone, Danielle. You need someone to keep an eye on you," the doctor said.

"I live alone, Doc. I have for years," Danielle said.

"And what I'm trying to tell you is that you _can't_ anymore."

Danny sighed. "I'll see if I can take time off," he said.

"You will _not,"_ Danielle said. "You aren't putting your life on hold for me. You career is finally going somewhere, Danny. I won't ruin that for you."

"Mom, you're more important-"

"Stop. That's not an option."

"Of _course_ it's not," a voice said from the doorway. Trixie spun around, stunned to see her mum.

"Mum?" She asked. She stood and hugged her.

"Danielle texted me you two were here. Want to fill me in?" She asked.

"My heart's not what it used to be," Danielle admitted. "And now this doctor says I can't live alone anymore."

"So you won't," Saraya said practically.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked.

"We've got a guest room and at least one of us is usually home. Come stay with me and Cayla."

Danielle looked as stunned as Trixie felt. "Saraya, I can't intrude-" she protested.

"Shut up and accept the offer. Cayla adores you, you're busting your bum planning our little girl's wedding to your son, and we're about to be in-laws. You're _family,_ Danielle, and we take care of our family." She took Danielle's hands in her own. "No more protests, Luv. You're letting us do this for you."

Danielle started to cry. "I... That's so kind of you," she managed to say.

Trixie looked at her mum and mouthed _thank you._ At least if Danielle stayed with her mothers, she'd be safe. Trixie hoped this news might bring Danny some peace. She decided she'd let Danielle focus on the wedding so she could focus on keeping Danny calm.

 _She'll be okay,_ she told herself. _She'll survive this. She'll get a new heart and get better. She'll be okay..._ She repeated the words in her mind like a mantra, refusing to accept any other possible outcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _ **KEITH**_

He hated his birthday. It was a perfectly good birthday, but he never escaped being mocked for it. Keith had been born on the Fourth of July. That was why he was thrilled when most of it passed with little incident. They were finally back in Florida, so he went out to dinner with Molly, Nicky, Lucas, Trixie, Danny, Cayla, Saraya, and his parents. He tried not to think about the fact that his Godfather wasn't there. Cody had never missed one of his birthdays, and this was just one more reminder that he was really gone.

They left to get ready to meet everyone to watch the fireworks. Keith and Molly had opted for a hotel suite because his old bedroom had a fairly small bed. When they got back to the hotel, however, he was surprised to see Ginny and Faye standing outside of the room he and Molly shared. They weren't alone. "Surprise!" Brandi Runnels said cheerfully.

"Brandi!" He said in surprise. He immediately pulled her into a tight hug. He hadn't had a chance to see her since the funeral, but he called her at least once a week to check on her. He knew that's what Cody would have wanted.

"Did you think I'd miss seeing you on your birthday?" She asked. "I never have and I'm not about to start now."

"We were just going to change and go meet up with everyone to watch the fireworks," Molly said, giving Brandi a hug of her own. "You should come with us."

"That sounds like fun," Brandi replied. "But first... I have something for you, Keith. Happy birthday!" She handed him a box. He quickly removed the gold wrapping paper and opened it. What he saw left him fighting back tears.

"Are those...?" Molly started to ask.

"His favorite pair of ring boots," Brandi confirmed. "The girls and I agreed he'd have wanted you to have them."

Keith looked at Ginny and Faye. Ginny managed a sad smile. Faye hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder. He lost his struggle for a split second and a couple of tears slid down his cheeks. When Faye let him go, he hugged Ginny, then looked at Brandi and somehow managed to whisper, "Thank you."

Brandi nodded. "If I didn't break you too badly, sweetie, there's one other thing," she said.

"I'm okay," Keith promised, although he was sure she knew this was a lie. He was many things. Grateful, shocked, amazed, and happy in the saddest way possible to have this small but important piece of his Godfather back, but he was pretty sure _okay_ wasn't on the list.

Brandi nodded. She pulled out another present. This one was badly wrapped in very cheesy dog-themed wrapping paper. Keith knew before he touched it that this wasn't Brandi's doing. "Oh, God," he whispered.

"He found it a couple of weeks before..." Brandi sighed. "He couldn't resist, even though it was kind of early to be thinking about a birthday present for you."

Keith couldn't bring himself to take the present from her. He'd know Cody's shitty giftwrapping anywhere... Which meant this gift, whatever it might be, was the very last gift he'd ever receive from his Godfather.

"Keith..." Molly said gently. "You don't have to open it right now if you aren't ready."

"No," he said. "If I don't, I never will."

She nodded. Carefully, she took the present from Brandi. She handed it to Keith. He was cautious as he unwrapped it. He refused to damage the paper. Cody had touched this paper. He'd taken the time to wrap a present for Keith, even though he sucked at wrapping gifts, and that was just _so_ Cody... That made this paper sacred and Keith wanted to preserve it.

He looked at what was inside. There were two items. The first was a framed photograph from the day Nicky was born. From the photo, Cody smiled up at him, with a toddler Keith in his lap laughing. Keith's face was painted up to look just like Stardust. Keith's family still mocked him for running around proudly (and quite dramatically) proclaiming himself to be "Stawdust!" He smiled sadly, missing Cody more than ever. The second item was wrapped around a card. It was a solid gold key on a matching chain. There were stars carved into it. Keith opened the card and read the last card he'd ever get from his Godfather.

 _To my amazing Godson,_

 _I am so proud of you and all you've accomplished. To prove this, I now present you with the true Cosmic Key. You've earned it. Wear it with pride and just know how much I love you. Happy birthday to my little "Staw!"_

 _Love (as always),_

 _Cody_

Keith lost it. That didn't happen often. He began sobbing so hard that his entire body shook. Molly wrapped him in her arms, and Ginny, Faye, and Brandi immediately followed suit. He tried to calm himself as he felt them all wrapped tightly around him, but it was hard. He was lost in his grief, but at the same time, he was so grateful for this final gift. He didn't have words. Luckily, all four of these women understood that.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He was sitting on a blanket in the grass with Nicky enjoying the beauty of the night when Nicky suddenly asked, "Where the hell are Keith and Molly?"

"Good question," Corri said, frowning. "They should have been here by now."

Randy pulled out his phone and said, "Hmmm..."

"Hmmm what?" Corri asked.

"He texted." He showed her the phone.

Corri frowned again. "' _Not feeling up to fireworks tonight. Gonna crash early. Thanks for dinner. Love you.'_ That's not like Keith... He _never_ misses fireworks. I stand by my opinion that he came a week early just so he'd be out of the womb in time to watch the fireworks display... Something's wrong."

"He's with Molly. He'll be fine," Randy said, but Lucas could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

He tried not to worry too much as Nicky curled against him. They watched the fireworks and he kissed him, forgetting everything else for a few blessed moments.

Afterward, he spotted his parents getting ready to leave. He'd been avoiding them, but now seemed like as good a time as any to admit he knew the truth.

"Lucas, we need to talk," his mother said.

"I know," he blurted out. "I heard you guys talking... So what happens now?"

"Now, hopefully, you get to meet your little sister," his father said after a pause.

"It's... It's a girl?" Lucas asked.

"Yes... Your mom's a bit farther along than we thought, and when we went to the doctor, he was able to tell us."

"She's healthy," his mother added. "Right now, she's doing well."

"Mom... Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm petrified, but... Yes, I'm okay. I'm _happy,_ Lucas. I always wanted another baby. You're amazing, and we love you so much, and we just really wanted a little sidekick for you."

He knew she needed him to be strong, so he pushed his concerns aside. "I love you guys. If you're happy, so am I." He hugged her. This would turn out okay. If he believed that strongly enough, it would become true.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She had skipped the fireworks, like she always did now. They were too loud, and sounded too much like gunshots. Before the PTSD, Trixie had _loved_ fireworks. They were colorful and pretty, making art in the sky. Now, however, they induced severe flashbacks with no warning. To avoid them, she'd gone home. Her mom couldn't handle fireworks any better than she could, and her mum, being British, felt the Fourth of July celebrations were offensive to her homeland, or so she insisted once Cayla and Trixie started to have issues with them. Prior to that, she'd usually been setting the fireworks off with Corri, enjoying the excuse to make things explode. With Danielle's heart condition, her doctors had insisted she not go to see fireworks either, and Danny didn't seem to mind skipping them at all.

They sat in the living room. Danielle had passed out on the couch and Danny was covering her with a blanket. Her mom was eating a healthy snack while everyone else had eaten junk, and her mum kept stealing kisses when she thought no one was paying attention. It made Trixie smile. Her mothers were still so in love, happy, and adorable even after all these years. She hoped her and Danny would be the same way after they were married for that long.

Danny sat back down beside her. She rested her head on his chest, breathing in his scent and listening to the sound of his heart beating. That always calmed her. She'd done the same thing when she was little, curling up on her mum's chest and listening as her heart beat over and over.

"I love you," she mumbled against his chest. He kisses the top of her head, mumbling the same words into her hair.

"Get a room, you two," her mum teased. "Wait, you _have_ one. Maybe it's time for bed?"

"Maybe," Trixie agreed.

"No deflowering my daughter under my roof, Daniel," her mum teased some more.

Trixie felt her cheeks burning bright red. "Mum!" She said in horror.

"You're terrible!" Her mom scolded her mum.

"But you love me anyway," her mum reminded her mom. She followed her statement up with a kiss.

"Mmm, that I do," her mom agreed in a dreamy voice.

Danny looked at her mum and, deadpan, said, "I'll do my best, Saraya, but she's just so _persistent,_ always trying to do bad, bad things to me."

"I know. She's definitely _my_ daughter!" Her mum said with a laugh. She pulled Trixie into a tight hug. "Just teasing, Luv. But you _are_ my daughter, even if you have your mom's self-control. Goodnight, my darling. Sleep well."

Trixie said goodnight. She and Danny walked to her bedroom. She kissed him, then playfully whacked his arm. " _Must_ you encourage Mum?" She asked. Then she kissed him again before he could answer.

 _ **MARCO**_

Riley Archer wan't like other girls. Marco had been with plenty of girls over the years, but none had captured his attention quite like she did. She was sexy as hell, of course, but there was more to it. She might be the daughter of Roman Reigns, heir to the Samoan Dynasty and the Shield, but Riley worked her ass off to get where she was. She also had a sorrow in her eyes he suspected matched his own. Riley was much darker and more twisted than anyone realized, and she'd let him see some of that the night they were together. Marco found himself thinking about her more and more. He desperately wanted to delve deeper, but Riley didn't do relationships and neither did he. Still, maybe this once, he might consider having more than a one-night stand.

He spotted her at the bar. Everyone else had been watching the fireworks, but not Riley. Instead, she was doing her best to get plastered.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hi," she greeted him. Her eyes examined his body hungrily and Marco suddenly understood how girls must feel when guys did that to them.

"You look like a girl in need of a distraction."

"You're not wrong."

Marco motioned for her to follow him. They made it to his rental car before she pounced on him, pushing him against the car and groping him as she kissed his lips, then his neck aggressively.

 _God, she's wild,_ he thought. She really knew how to turn a guy on. When he was with her, he could think of absolutely nothing else.

"Riley..." He whispered her name, a mantra to ward off all of the crap in his life.

She pulled back and smiled at him mischievously. "Happy Fourth of July," she said flirtatiously before moving her mouth lower down his body.

"I'm Canadian," he reminded her between moans.

"I won't hold that against you," she teased. Then she stopped teasing him and he stopped being able to form coherent sentences.

 _ **DANNY**_

A few days later, Danny stood in Gorilla, ready for a match he'd wanted for years. Finally, he was going to get his hands on Brandon. Trixie walked him out to the ring. He kissed her, then sent her backstage, refusing to let her be at ringside for this.

When Brandon finally came out, he charged into the ring, not waiting for the bell, and started throwing punches. Danny had expected something like that, so he was able to hold him off and dodge most of the blows.

Finally, Danny got in a DDT. Brandon hit the mat hard. Danny waited for him to stand back up before hitting a running clothesline. Brandon recovered quicker this time, apparently riding the adrenaline. He hit Danny hard in the stomach, making him double over as the wind was knocked out of him. Brandon climbed up on the ropes and did a perfect hurricanrana, taking Danny down hard.

He struggled to catch his breath. The little fucker wasn't going to make this easy on him. _Good,_ Danny thought. _I've been waiting a long time to kick his ass._ Besides, he loved a good fight. Easy matches bored him.

Brandon had him pinned, but Danny kicked out just before three, flinging Brandon halfway across the ring in the process. Danny stood and waited for Brandon to get back up, then hit a spear. He pinned him, but Brandon kicked out.

The next thing that happened caught Danny off-guard. Brandon backed him into a corner and started hitting him repeatedly. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "She'll never _really_ be yours, Asshole. I'm her first love, and you? You're _nothing._ "

Danny snapped. He reversed their positions and smashed Brandon's back against the ring post. Then he started bashing his head against it, not caring that he was going too far, or that this just might finally be the thing that got him fired.

"You _hit her,_ you piece of shit," he said low enough that the fans wouldn't hear it, lacing his words with venom. "You never loved her. You never understood how fucking _lucky_ you were to have her. You never _deserved_ her."

"And you _do?"_ Brandon demanded as he struggled to try to escape Danny's attack.

"No, but at least I'm man enough to admit it!" He tossed him over the ropes and onto the floor, then threw him into the ring post without the benefit of turnbuckles to pad the blows.

Brandon cried out in pain. Danny hit him again and heard Brandon's head connect with the ring post. Brandon was still trying to fight, but he kept missing Danny, and Danny realized his vision must be blurry from the blow to his head. He almost didn't care. The asshole deserved it! But then he saw Trixie's face in his mind, and he knew he couldn't keep going at him like this. One more blow and he could end this kid's career for good, and as much as he didn't mind the idea of destroying Brandon's life, he knew it was the wrong thing to do.

He backed off. Brandon crumpled onto the floor and tried to gathered himself. Danny picked him up carefully, just in case he'd done damage to his spine, and put him down in the ring. He pinned him. Brandon tried to kick out, but Danny made sure he couldn't get his shoulders up. Once he was declared the winner, he stood up. The referee raised his hand.

"He might have a concussion," Danny whispered to the referee. "I think his vision's fucked up."

The referee nodded and knelt beside Brandon to check him. He then threw up the "X" symbol, signaling a non-kayfabe injury.

 _You always go too far,_ he scolded himself. But was it _really_ going too far? This guy beat up girls… He'd hit _Trixie._ Was _anything_ considered too far after that?

He headed backstage. Molly met him. "Nice," she said approvingly. "And you didn't kill him, which showed impressive self-control."

"Thanks," Danny said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I don't think Brandon is, though."

"He deserved worse, Danny. Don't beat yourself up."

He nodded. "Where's Trix?"

"Back in catering with security watching her, like we discussed."

He walked away, wanting nothing more than to find her and hold her. He prayed she didn't hate him too much for what he'd just done.

"Are you okay?" Trixie asked as soon as she saw him.

"Yeah," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"He went off-script with some of those blows."

"No big. So did I…" He hesitated. "Are you mad?"

She shook her head. "I'm proud of you for not doing even more damage. I know you could have."

"I wanted to."

"I know that, too." She kissed him. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you, too, Trix... Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad he's finally done here."

"Me, too."

"Do you think he's really hurt? I saw the X…"

"I think I gave him a concussion. I know that's not cool, not with his family history and all, but I lost it… He said some things that were out of line… But as soon as I realized how bad it really was, I found a way to stop."

"I know that was hard for you. Thank you."

"You don't want a war fought in your name. I get it."

"So what happens now?"

"Bubba Ray's son is going to take control of the Anti-Legacies. From there, the storyline continues. Right now, Shane's announcing Molly as an official member of Creative on ."

"I'm really happy for her. She deserves this."

"She definitely does." He kissed her again. "Trix… I just want you to know that I know how lucky I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm lucky to have you. I wouldn't be here without you."

"You're so sweet." She rested her head on his shoulder. "And I'm just as lucky, you know. You saved my life more than once, and you understand me… Even when I don't understand myself."

"I never thought I'd get married, Trix, but I'm glad that changed."

She smiled and kissed him again in response. Danny relaxed and decided to push Brandon out of his head. He was leaving. It was over. Trixie loved him. That was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _ **RILEY**_

She hadn't expected Marco. Riley was used to life shitting on her. Her mother had left her father when she was six and fled the country with her. They'd gone to Italy for three years. To this day, if Riley freaked out, she slipped into Italian. She spoke, read, and wrote Italian very well. Riley could easily speak English, but reading and writing it were tougher for her. When she was nine, her mother told her they had to leave. They ended up in Barcelona. Riley loved Barcelona because it was beautiful, but it was also the place where she realized her mother had kidnapped her.

Maria Graciella Viccina had told her her father didn't want her anymore. She claimed he had abandoned them, and that it was Riley's fault. Riley was too young to understand what her memories meant, but she knew her mother had been saving up to run for a long time. She hated her father for keeping his job and choosing wrestling over her. She wanted to punish him, so she left. This was also the only reason she took Riley with her.

After Italy, her mother kept a moving fund at all times so they could pick up and run whenever they needed to. They moved all over the world, never settling down long enough for Riley to make any real connections to people her own age. She guessed that was why she was so prone to sleeping around. She didn't know how to do relationships. She spoke a ton of languages at least somewhat fluently, but every time she learned a new one, they moved again.

At eighteen, Riley had had enough. She emptied her mother's moving fund and booked a flight to the United States. She got a lousy day job and lived in a shelter until she managed to teach herself the basics of wrestling. She found someone willing to train her in exchange for her answering phones and soliciting new customers. She started doing shows, and she met Kristy. It was thanks to that connection that she met Saraya, and ended up at NXT. After that, she'd faced her father who embraced her... at first.

She'd hoped for a perfect reunion, but it was just awkward. At this point, a few years later, it was _still_ awkward. Riley knew her father loved her, but the two couldn't relate to each other. He expected her to be his baby girl, but too much had changed since she'd been gone, and Riley was all grown up.

So she went through the motions. The Usos didn't really talk to her much at all. Gabe, her cousin, only talked to her about work-related things. Randi was nice to her, but that kid loved everyone, so that hardly counted. She was close to Kristy and Molly, but now she'd fucked that up, too... She was alone, and she was miserable.

Then, Marco had come along. He didn't push her or talk down to her. He didn't expect her to be someone she wasn't. He genuinely seemed to enjoy being in her company... And she felt the same way.

"Riley?" He called, breaking through her thoughts. "What's wrong, _Mia Bella?"_

She looked at him. "Did you just speak to me in Italian?" She asked.

Marco shrugged. "It's your primary language, right? And I like Italian. It's a beautiful language."

"French is prettier."

"French lies. Everything is _silent._ It keeps secrets. It's not beautiful, it's an illusion. Trust me, I'm Canadian." He smirked at her. "Italian's better. It says what it means. If it's angry, it _sounds_ angry. It's honest about the way it feels."

She smiled. "You're an odd one, Marco."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He pulled her toward him until she was pressed against him and kissed her hard. Riley forgot what she had been thinking about as she kissed him back.

 _ **GINNY**_

She hadn't meant for this to happen. Link was a great guy, but she wasn't entirely sure what had possessed her to invite him upstairs and into her bed. It wasn't like her. Even when she hooked up with guys, it was usually in their room, not hers. They were in California now. Maybe the heat had driven her crazy.

"You're really beautiful," Link told her. He kissed her and Ginny let him, not sure how far she wanted things to go.

"I had fun tonight," Ginny admitted.

"Me, too. We should do it again... If you want to."

She couldn't help but appreciate the way he asked instead of demanding it. Maybe she'd finally found a decent guy. She smiled at him. "I'd like that."

To her surprise, he didn't try to have sex with her. That might just be a first. They talked and watched TV for a while before he kissed her goodnight and left.

Gabe was coming down the hallway. He glared at Link. "You okay, Gin?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Gabe," Ginny said.

He studied her as if looking for proof that she was lying, but for once, she wasn't. "Who's that guy?"

"Not your concern."

"I don't recognize him."

Ginny knew Gabe was just trying to look out for her. She rolled her eyes and said, "His name is Link. He's Jericho's Young Boy."

"Link? Whst kind of stupid-ass name is Link? Where's _Zelda?"_

"If you're going to be a jerk, leave."

"Sorry... I don't like him, Ginny. I've seen him around. Something's off about him."

"He's a perfectly nice guy. You should be relieved. I'm fine, Gabe."

He nodded. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you... But I still don't like him."

"I know. Goodnight, Gabe." She smiled at him before closing the door. She decided not to read too much into Gabe's opinion. He hated _everyone_ she dated. The truth was, Ginny cared about Gabe too much to date him. He was a loyal friend, but if they had a relationship and it went badly like they always did, she'd lose him. She hated the idea of that, so she refused to ever consider him a romantic option. With that being the case, her options seemed limited to assholes, but maybe Link had the potential to change that.

 _ **NICKY**_

The mood swing came on suddenly. That was never a good sign. He hadn't gone manic, not even close, so he hoped that meant this wasn't serious. One minute, Nicky was perfectly fine. The next, he felt severely depressed. There was no logical reason for this. Nothing had happened. That meant it was chemical.

"Nicky?" Lucas called when he returned to their hotel room.

Nicky was staring into space, but he forced himself to focus and say, "Hey, Lucas." He even sat up and managed a small smile.

"Are you okay, honey?" Lucas asked in a concerned tone Nicky knew too well.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted," Nicky said quickly. "I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"My poor baby... Do you want to turn in early?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower and change, and then I'll join you." Lucas kissed him quickly before heading toward the bathroom.

Nicky curled up in a ball under his blanket and prayed he could shake off this depression. He didn't want to worry Lucas, and it might just be a minor episode. He could be fine. The meds kept him pretty balanced, but sometimes he still had minor recurrences of the depression. It was a bigger issue if the mania hit. A major manic episode automatically meant he had to adjust his medication again, and until it worked, he was not an easy guy to live with.

 _You'll be fine,_ he told himself. _There's no need to worry Lucas._ He knew it was risky not to tell Lucas he was depressed, but it wasn't like he was suicidal again. This wasn't that serious, and Lucas had enough on his plate.

 _If it gets worse, I'll tell him,_ he promised himself.

As Lucas returned, Nicky put on a brave face and wrapped his arms around him. They fell asleep in each other's arms and Nicky tried to ignore how bad he still felt as he drifted off.

 _ **TOBY**_

He was in love. The more time he spent with Kristy, the more he was certain of it, but he couldn't tell her. Until her stalker was caught, it seemed cruel to dangle his feelings in front of her. Right now, Kristy needed a friend, not a boyfriend. He could be that for her. He _needed_ to be that for her.

"Stop licking my face," Kristy protested with a laugh. She was talking to Ronda the kitten, not Toby.

"Ronda loves you," Toby observed.

"I love her, too, but her tongue tickles!" She scooped the kitten up in her arms and kissed the top of her tiny head.

As he watched her, Toby hoped his feelings weren't too plain on his face. Kristy was amazing. She was beautiful and didn't seem to know it, and her laugh was musical. Her smile was infectious, and she was brilliant. She also liked cats. That was a big bonus.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Ronda squeaked out a "mew" and stood at attention nervously. Kristy whispered to her soothingly as Toby unlocked the door.

"Kristy, it's getting very late," Hank said gently. "You should return to your own room."

"Guys, I'm an adult, and it's perfectly safe here," Kristy protested.

Garth rolled his eyes. "You don't make this easy. Boss Man wants you on a curfew," he said. "They want you in your room unless you're working so you're not out in the open late at night."

"Shane's being ridiculous," Kristy insisted. "There hasn't been another incident since we hit Florida, or here. I'm sure I'm safe."

"It's better safe than sorry, Kristy," Hank said patiently. "Your safety is our priority."

She sighed. "I hate this."

"I know, sweetheart, but everything will be fine. I'm sure this will all be over soon."

Ronda snuggled against Kristy. "I don't want to leave her," she said sadly.

"You could stay for the night," Toby said. "I mean, to play with Ronda. I can crash on the couch."

"I'm not kicking you out of your bed."

"It keeps you inside and safe all night."

"Whatever. Works for me," Garth said. Hank didn't look convinced, but he let the matter drop. They closed the door and returned outside.

"Thanks, Toby," Kristy said. "It gets lonely being locked up in my room. I feel like a grounded, angsty teenager, and trust me, my teen angst wasn't pretty."

"Was _anyone's?"_

"I was fifteen in college. Trust me, that adds to the angst. It was pretty out of control." She smiled at him sadly.

"Do you need to talk?" He asked.

"Need to? Not really. But you sort of have this way of making me want to talk about things... Promise not to freak out, okay?" She paused, then rolled up her sleeves. She removed several bracelets. She always wore them, except in the ring, but she wore wrist guards then. Now, Toby took in what he saw on her exposed flesh.

Dozens of faded white lines covered her wrists. She was trembling as Toby traced one with his index finger. "God, Kristy," he whispered. "I had no idea."

"I used to do it pretty much every day," she admitted.

"I'm so sorry you hurt that badly."

"Almost no one knows. My mom knows. She put me in therapy. My dad knows because I've had a couple of relapses since we met where I slipped up. Molly and Riley know, too, so I'm sure Dean knows... Maybe Joe. But that's it, so please don't tell anyone."

"I'd never betray your trust, M'Lady," he said seriously.

"Thank you... Anyway, being stuck in my room and isolated sets me off sometimes. I haven't hurt myself, but the urges have hit a couple of times."

"Oh, Kristy... Please call me next time. I'll drop everything and come running."

"You're sweet." She seemed to realize her scars were still exposed and quickly began covering them back up.

Toby stopped her. She watched in confusion an he raised her wrist to his lips and kissed it. Gently, he released it. "You're still beautiful, Kris," he told her.

Kristy blushed hard as she went back to putting her bracelets back on, slower this time. Somehow, Kristy showing him her most vulnerable pieces only made him love her more.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She was just taking a walk. Keith and Nicky were with James so they could go over plans for James taking over leadership of the Anti-Legacies. Molly decided to take advantage of the time alone.

She was five or so blocks away from the hotel when she felt eyes on her. She spun around, but no one was there. Then, she heard a woman say, "You got him fired!"

Molly followed the voice and saw a young woman wearing a "YES! Movement" t-shirt. She mentally braced herself for whatever rant this woman was about to hurl at her.

"You joined the Creative team, and all of a sudden, he's just _gone?"_ The woman continued.

"Brandon was on a per-appearance deal. You can see him on the indies when he goes back. Indy wrestling is awesome, seriously," Molly said carefully. She knew the rules for dealing with angry fans.

"You got him fired," the woman said again.

"Okay, we're done here." Molly started to turn to walk away, but as she was turning, she felt a sharp pain in the side of her stomach. She wasn't sure what had happened at first, but then she realized there was someone else there, someone who had snuck up behind her while the woman kept her distracted. She also registered an incredibly loud sound... One she knew all too well.

Molly had just been shot.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 _ **FAYE**_

She was walking back toward the hotel when she heard the sound. It was loud and terrible, but she was certain it had been a car backfiring or something. Still, her nerves were on edge as she arrived at the next block. That was when she saw a couple standing over something on the sidewalk.

"She's still moving," the woman said.

"Your turn, Baby," the man said. He handed her something. Faye realized with horror that it was a gun.

"You got him fired, and you're going to _pay,_ you stupid bitch!" The woman declared. She aimed the gun at the person on the ground.

Faye didn't stop to think. She never did, and this time, someone's life waa in danger. She ran straight at the woman, knocking her to the ground. She got the gun away from her easily and pointed it at the man. He ran, and Faye let him, figuring she could give his description to the cops later. Besides, she still had the woman.

The woman tried to attack her, but Faye was quicker. She dodged her attack and pulled her into a chokehold. She held on tight until the woman finally blacked out. Faye knelt beside the person they'd shot and gasped in horror as she finally saw her.

"Holy shit... Molly!" She forced herself to remain calm. "Molly, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Fuck," Molly mumbled in response. "The Sire's going to be pissed."

Faye sighed in relief and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed 911, then used her jacket to apply pressure to Molly's wound, hoping she'd be able to stop the bleeding. Molly was still mumbling, but she was losing blood too quickly.

"What's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"A woman's been shot. It's... It's Molly Moxley. She works for WWE. Please hurry," Faye pled. "She's losing a lot of blood."

The operator dispatched an ambulance immediately. Faye tried to keep Molly talking. As the ambulance arrived, Molly passed out.

 _ **KEITH**_

Something was wrong. He could feel it. Keith felt his phone ringing and saw that it was Faye. He picked up immediately as Nicky and James continued talking.

"Hey, Faye," he said cautiously.

"Keith... Something's happened," she said. "To Molly."

Just like that, Keith's entire world shattered as it had only done two other times, when they lost Cody, and when he found out Nicky had slit his wrists. "What is it? Where is she?" He managed to ask.

"She's on her way to the hospital...Someone... Someone _shot_ her, Keith."

Keith dropped his phone. He stared at the wall, unable to process her words. Nicky immediately responded by picking up the phone. "Faye? What happened?" He asked. After a minute he said, "We're on our way." He grabbed Keith by the shoulders. "Keith... Keith, we have to go to the hospital. You need to pull yourself together."

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Molly's been shot."

"Wait, _what?_ Is she okay?"

"All Faye knows is she's alive, but she needs surgery. The bullet... There was no exit wound. They think it's still inside of her."

"Oh fuck... Let me drive."

"I can drive-"

"Ortons shouldn't drive when Mollys get shot. I've got you guys." James led them toward his rental car. Keith was too numb to protest.

 _Surgery,_ Keith thought. _Molly needs surgery... Dangerous surgery. Cody needed_ routine _knee surgery and never made it off the table... Molly needs surgery..._

"Keith... She's going to be okay," Nicky said firmly.

Keith nodded numbly. "I... I should call Dean... And our parents," he said.

"I'll call Dean. You can call Mom and Dad."

Keith dialed the number as James drove. "Mom..." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. He'd called her because he needed to hear her voice.

"Honey, what's wrong?" His mother asked.

"Mom, it... It's Molly."

"What happened?"

"She... She got shot."

"What? Is she...?"

"She's on her way to the hospital."

"Your dad and I will catch the next flight out-"

"No, Mom, you don't have to-"

"You need us."

"I'm okay."

He knew she didn't believe him, but instead of calling him on it, she said, "Molly's practically my daughter. I helped raise that girl. I'm coming."

"Okay," he said.

"She'll be okay, honey. Molly's extremely strong and stubborn, just like her father. I love you. We'll see you soon."

She hung up. Keith hated to admit it, but he was relieved his parents were coming. He wanted to be okay, but he was terrified, and all he wanted was for his mom to comfort him and for his dad to remind him how to be strong.

 _ **RILEY**_

Word of Molly getting shot spread quickly. Riley wanted to go to her, but she remembered Molly hated her now. She'd made it clear she would only deal with her for storyline purposes.

Riley started crying. A hand landed on her arm. "Are you okay?" Marco asked.

Riley buried her face in his chest. "Molly got shot," she blurted out.

"I heard. It's why I came looking for you."

"Molly got shot and she _hates_ me and she could die... She could _die_ hating me!"

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's just stubborn."

"She hates me." She cried harder. " _I_ hate me... _Everyone_ hates me."

"I don't." He tilted her chin up until she met his eyes. "I actually _really_ like you."

She allowed him to hold her until she was calmer, then she said, "Distract me. Please. I can't deal with this."

"Okay." He kissed her. Riley focused on that, trying to block everything else out.

 _ **KRISTY**_

She was ready to punch someone. "Molly's in the _hospital!"_ She argued. "I should _be_ there!"

"Kristy, I know you're her friend-" Shane started.

"I'm her _sister._ We're the Shield, Shane! That means a _lot_ more than a kayfabe bond!"

"I know you love her, but we still haven't caught the guy who shot her. It's not safe for you, especially, to be out there."

"This wasn't my stalker."

"No, but with all the chaos, it's a great time for him to try something."

"Shane, nothing's happened since we left that city. I'm fine."

"We can't know that. I already have one shot roster member. I won't risk the safety of anyone else. You're staying here and the hotel is going on lockdown until this is resolved. I'm sorry, Kristy. I don't see any other choice."

"I'll go out of my mind if I'm stuck here knowing she needs me."

"I'll stay with you," Toby offered. "For as long as you're stuck in the hotel. I promise. We can go visit Ronda in my room. I'll call Scotty every hour for updates."

Kristy knew she wasn't being given a choice. "Okay," she said with a sigh. At least she wouldn't be alone, but she hated that she couldn't be there for Molly. She'd always been the type to drop everything for her friends, but now that wasn't possible. She hoped things would go back to normal soon.

 _ **NICKY**_

It was strange being the rational one. That had always been Keith's job, but right now, Keith couldn't do it. Nicky pushed his own issues aside, burying his depression, and burying his fear even more. The anxiety could hit later, after they knew Molly would be okay.

They stood in the waiting room desperate for information. Dean arrived looking frantic. "Anything?" He asked. Joe and Colby stood beside him.

"Not yet," Nicky replied.

"Damnit..." Dean noticed Keith and grabbed him. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm okay," Keith lied.

"As okay as me, I'm guessing," Dean replied. He sighed. "Goddamnit... How the fuck did this happen?" He shook his head. "I finally get it... What she went through with me after I took that bullet for Paul."

It seemed like days later when they finally heard news, but it couldn't have been more than an hour. "She's stable," the doctor said. "The bullet didn't hit any organs and we were able to repair the damage it did do. She's going to be fine. The surgery went very well, and we got the bullet out."

" _Bullet?"_ A voice asked in shock. That was when Nicky realized his cousin had arrived.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She couldn't think. "You just said she needed emergency surgery," she said to Nicky. "She... She was _shot?"_

"Trix, I didn't want you to hear that over the phone," Nicky said.

"She... She got shot." She was feeling overwhelmed with shock and panic. "How? Is she... Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine," the doctor said again.

"She got shot... Molly... Molly got shot." Trixie couldn't breathe. Danny steadied her.

"Trix, it's okay," he said gently.

"It's _not_ okay... It's Molly... How did this happen?"

"It was a crazy fan," Faye said, causing Trixie to finally notice her. "Two of them, really. They were going on about how she got Brandon fired."

 _Brandon._ This was about Brandon, who had been fired because of issues surrounding her. Trixie was trembling. "Trix, maybe we should take a walk," Danny said.

"No... No, Molly needs me. I'm staying," Trixie insisted. Molly had been shot. Molly, her best friend, had just been _shot._

The flashes hit so hard, they nearly knocked her over. _Dean, falling to the ground after jumping between Paul and a bullet... Molly screaming from across the room as Keith and Corri kept her safe, refusing to let her run to her father... Jordy, holding the gun, aiming it at Trixie... Firing... Danny, saving her life and Ginny's... Fred and Thaddeus holding her as she watched in horror, helpless, while Jordy held her mom at gunpoint... While he shot at her, and her mom stood, too shocked to move, and Big Show jumped in the way... Show falling to the ground in a pool of blood... Her mom breaking as Show died in her arms... Her uncle Randy drawing Jordy's attention to try to protect her mom... Almost talking him down... Then the kid from NXT tried to run and got shot and died... And Nikki Bella found herself staring at the gun because in true Nikki Style, she'd rudely rejected Jordy... And Trixie's mom deciding no one else was dying, not even her biggest enemy, and knocking Nikki to safety, nealy getting shot herself... Then her mom stared down the barrel of that gun and talked Jordy down. She talked the gun right out of his hands and she didn't break until Jordy was captured, and everyone else was safe, and then she shattered... And stopped eating or even speaking, and nearly died from the anorexia and the heartbreak... Show was dead. Her mom almost died. Her uncle could have been shot. She'd been shot at... Dean had been shot. No one had known if he was going to make it. Dean got shot... Now Molly had been shot..._

She was hysterical as Danny held her tightly, desperately trying to ground her. "It's okay, Trix. Breathe... You're safe, Trixie. You're okay," he said urgently. She could hear his words, but she couldn't process them. There were gunshots and screams and people were dying and there was no way out...She hadn't seen all of it because at some point, Corri had gotten her, Ginny, Thaddeus, and Fred out of there, but she'd seen more than enough and she'd heard graphic stories of the rest... Brandon had told her. He'd been inside the entire time, on the other side of the room with Gabe, unable to get to Trixie to protect her. He'd hated that Danny had been the one to save her life. He'd stood there uselessly as his aunt Nikki was nearly shot in front of him... Brandon had been traumatized, too, and it had changed him. That's when his true colors had come out and he'd become abusive.

 _And it got him fired and he got help to change, but he still has anger problems and he's fired again and Molly got shot. Molly got shot_. Her thoughts were coming too rapidly. She couldn't stop them and she couldn't breathe. The last thing Trixie remembered was Danny whispering to her soothingly as someone injected her with something.

 _ **MOLLY**_

When she woke up, she was extremely stoned. Thet'd definitely given her the strongest painkillers they had. It was probably overkill, since Molly handled pain just fine. She was a CZW girl, after all. Still, she wasn't going to protest.

The first thing she realized was that the Sire was in her bed holding her. She looked up at him and realized he'd been crying for hours. "Greetings, Sire," she said casually, snuggling against him. She'd crawled into his hospital bed when he got shot, so she saw nothing odd about this.

He looked at her and Molly knew how badly she'd scared him. "Goddamnit, Offspring," he whispered. "Do you _always_ have to do _everything_ that I do?" He began petting her head soothingly.

"I didn't jump in front of it by choice," Molly pointed out.

"I'm sorry... Have I told you that lately? I'm _so_ sorry I did that. It was stupid, and I put you through hell... I put you through _this._ " He shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Molly."

"That's okay, Sire," she said with a slight smile. "I guess we're even."

"Everyone's here, waiting to see if you're okay," he informed her. "An awful lot of people love you, Offspring. The waiting room is full."

"Keith... Is he okay?"

"Not so much, but he's got on the patented Orton Brave Face. He fakes it well."

"And Nicky?"

"He's holding it together. I think he's decided he needs to be strong for Keith."

"What about you, Sire? Are you okay?"

"I will be now that I know _you_ will be. There wasn't any serious damage. The surgery was just to get the bullet out. A week or two and you'll be fine."

"I'm fine _now._ Can I go home?"

"Nice try, Offspring."

"I dislike hospitals greatly, Sire."

"As do I, Offspring, but you made _me_ stay until the doctors said I could go."

"Must you do _everything_ that I do?" She teased him.

"Apparently, we can't help ourselves. Don't worry, Offspring. As soon as you get out, we'll go for ice cream."

She smiled. "Okay, Sire."

"Do you want to see Keith, Offspring?"

"Yes, please."

Her Sire stepped outside and returned a minute later with her very stressed-looking boyfriend. "Molly..." Keith whispered. He kissed her before sitting beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Molly's okay," she told him. She was still a bit delirious from her medication.

"Molly's okay," he repeated with a sad smile.

Everything was okay. Then a nurse came in to add something to her IV. Molly ignored her, but after a minute, she suddenly felt her chest get tight. Seconds later, she couldn't breathe.

 _ **KEITH**_

He jumped up as Molly clawed at her throat. Dean looked as confused and panicked as he felt. Then it seemed to occur to Dean to call for help.

"She can't breathe!" He shouted into the hallway. A doctor ran in. He stuck her with something. It seemed to help, and shortly after, Molly began to catch her breath as the doctor looked at her meds. He turned off the newest one, then unhooked it completely.

"Does your daughter have any allergies to medicine?" He asked.

"I... um..." Dean sighed. "I don't know. If it wasn't a dire emergency, I never took her to the doctor. The WWE doctors were usually good enough. I mean, Corri had to fight with me just to get me to take her for her immunizations. I don't really like doctors... No offense."

"A lot of people feel that way. It's fine. But I believe she had a reaction to the medication we just gave her, so we won't be doing that again. She seems fine now. I'll make sure you know what it was so it never happens again."

The doctor left. Dean comforted Molly while Keith sat in silent horror. While Dean stepped outside to update everyone, Molly pulled Keith closer to her. "Keith? Talk to me."

"I... I'm okay," he lied.

"No... _Molly's_ okay, but Keithy's not." She smiled at him. "Talk to me, Keith. Please."

"It's just... The last time..." He was crying now. "The last time someone I loved went into the hospital, he never made it off the operating room table..."

"Keith..." Molly looked like she might cry. "I'm not Cody, Keith. I'm okay... Molly's okay..."

"They _killed_ him, Molly... They fucked up and he died..." He started crying harder. "And you just had a reaction, and I thought... I thought I was going to lose you, too..."

Dean returned to the room. He took in the scene and pulled Keith into a protective hug. "She's okay, Kiddo," he promised. "And I'm going to make sure she _stays_ that way." He seemed to know what Keith needed to hear. Keith pulled himself together.

"Can I stay?" Keith asked.

"I'd expect no less. You can take my spot in the bed. I'll take the chair." Dean patted his shoulder comfortingly before moving to the chair.

Keith tried to relax knowing Dean would watch over them both, but he didn't sleep. He refused to let Molly out of his sight. Dean left once or twice to get food and forced Keith to eat. Molly slept for most of the next several hours, but her vitals held, and the next morning, they cleared her to leave.

"No wrestling for at least two weeks," the doctor said.

"But-" Molly protested.

"That's the best I can do. You need time to recover. Even when you go back, you need to take it slow."

"She won't," Dean said. "But she knows her limits."

As Molly was being discharged, Keith's mother took him aside. "I called in a bunch of indy guys to help with security until this issue's resolved," she said. "I also called Bryan."

"Bryan?" Keith asked.

"He's horrified this happened. He's agreed to talk to the fans and get the damn YES! Movement under control... He's going to tell the truth about why Brandon was fired, both times. Brandon may not be willing to be a man, but Bryan's a good guy. He wants to make this right."

"Trix won't like it. She tends to deny it happened."

"It's time for her to admit it. That's the only way she can heal from it... How's Molly?"

"She's okay... About to be released."

"Good. And how are _you,_ sweetie?"

"I'm fine."

"Orton men, I swear! Keith, you aren't fine."

"I'm freaked out... Thinking about Cody..."

"It's okay to freak out, Keith, but don't try to cope with it all alone. Talk to your father."

"I can't, Mom. He lost Cody, too."

"Which means he understands this better than anyone else. Tell him you need to talk. I promise he'll listen."

Keith nodded. He needed to do _something_ to cope with what he was feeling. He knew that much.

"Trixie's here," his mother told him. "She found a way to pull herself together so she could be here when Molly got out."

"Molly will appreciate that," Keith said. He paused. "Mom... There's something I've been thinking about doing and I think if any time is the right time, it's right now."

"What is it?"

He smiled nervously and told her his idea. His mother immediately loved it and said, "We'll make it happen. I'll talk to Shane."

He relaxed, hoping things would go smoothly. Then he shifted his focus back onto Molly. He and Dean helped her get off of her bed and get dressed. After a minute, Molly was standing by herself. She walked out of the room and headed toward the waiting room where many of the people who loved her stood. Even the Nation of Intoxication members had flown out to be by her side.

Molly was a little wobbly as she was hit with all that love, but she hid it well. Only Keith and Dean noticed. Everyone else heard her say, "Don't you guys have anything _better_ to do with your time?"

Trixie was the first to hug her, but Nicky was right behind her. "Molly's okay," she promised them. Keith repeated the words to himself as a mantra. Cody hadn't made it out of the hospital. He'd never gone home... But Molly was okay, and she was leaving with him. He clung to that and focused on his plan.

 _ **TOBY**_

As soon as Molly got back to the hotel, Kristy went to see her. They'd caught the idiot who shot her and handled it, so the hotel was no longer on lockdown. After giving Molly a hug, Toby headed back to his own room. He stepped inside and was immediately on edge. Something felt wrong.

Toby looked at his bed and gasped as he saw something furry and red on his bed. It was nearly on his pillow. Toby realized it was a very small dog... And it was covered in blood.

"Oh, God..." He whispered in horror. He immediately set to work trying to save it, but the dog had bled out from a cut to its throat before he got there. Heartbroken, Toby started to cry, but remembered someone else should be in the room.

"Ronda!" He called frantically. "Ronda, where are you?"

He heard a soft, terrified _mew_ come from beneath his jacket, which he'd thrown over the chair. Toby sighed in relief and pulled the jacket off of her. Ronda was unharmed. He clutched the kitten to his chest and sobbed into her fur.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Scotty called from the doorway. "I just _knew_ you were freaking out, so I came over here and- Toby, what the hell is _that?"_

"It's a dog," Toby whispered. "I... I couldn't save him."

Scotty noticed something his brother had not. "Holy shit," he mumbled. He pulled out his phone, dialing a number. "I need security, and the cops, and Shane and, hell, just get _everyone_ to Toby Brooks' room. Hurry up." Scotty looked at his brother. "You're staying with me from now on."

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Did you not see the note?"

"I was a bit distracted by the dog. What note?"

Scotty motioned toward Toby's headboard. There was a note pinned to it with a blood-covered knife. Toby read it. _She's MINE._

"Oh God... Kristy," he whispered.

"Where is she?" Scotty asked.

"With Molly and Keith, and her bodyguards."

"Good. She's safe. You're moving in with me, Tobes. Wombies are gonna be roomies again."

"What about Ronda?"

"You got a girl on the side? I thought you were crushing on Kristy."

"The cat. Ronda's our cat."

"Did you guys adopt a kitten together?"

"I rescued her, and I was nursing her back to health, but now I'm sort of attached, and so is Kristy... She sort of became ours."

"You're not dating, but you share a cat. Slick, Tobes. Now she _has_ to say yes."

"Shut up... Can she stay with us? I can't leave her."

"You wouldn't be you if you could. Yeah, the cat can come, too."

Toby nodded. The police and several people from WWE Security showed up. Shane wasn't far behind them. Toby focused on him, unable to look at the poor dead dog.

"You need to warn Kristy," he said.

"Slow dowm,Toby. What happened?" Shane asked.

"It's her stalker, Shane. He's _here."_

Shane was as horrified by this news as Toby was. "I wanna know how this freak got into my brother's room," Scotty said. "What if Toby had been inside? What is it had been _his_ throat he slashed?"

"I'm okay, Scott," Toby said.

"Not the point. This nutjob was in your _room,_ Toby!"

"He's right. This shouldn't have happened," Shane agreed. "We'll see if there's any security footage, but either way, I'm going to have to assign you bodyguards."

"Screw that. I don't trust them to protect him. He'll stay with me," Scotty insisted. "He'll be safer that way."

"Toby, it's your call. Either way, security will keep an eye on you."

"I'll stay with Scotty," he replied.

"Head over there now. When the room is clear, you can come back for your things."

Toby nodded numbly. He wrapped Ronda in his jacket and followed Scotty down the hall, desperately trying to forget what had just happened, but the image was burned into his brain. Not only was he horrified for the dog, but he was terrified for Kristy. This put her stalker on a new level of dangerous. He'd followed her to California, and he'd murdered an innocent animal just to try to scare Toby... What else was he capable of?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 _ **DILLON**_

It had been a rough couple of days. One sister had been shot. The other had freaked out. Randi had locked herself in a closet and refused to come out. Her father had finally called and begged Dillon to try to coax her out. He'd done it, but Randi had spent the next few hours hysterical in his arms. She kept repeating that Molly couldn't leave her, too. The man she'd believed was her father had walked out when they found out the truth. Although they talked sometimes, he'd abandoned her initially and Randi thought it was her fault. Their mother had been locked up for the things she'd done to them, but Randi had only been ten and didn't understand why Mommy was gone, too. When she'd died in jail from what the doctors called a sudden heart attack due to extreme fear, Randi had blamed herself.

Dillon knew better, but even he felt a twinge of guilt over that. He'd helped send his mother to prison for the extreme abuse he and Randi had suffered at her hands, and something in prison had scared her so much, she'd died. Child abusers didn't do well in prison, especially not pedophiles. It hadn't been easy for him to admit, but that sick, twisted woman had sexually abused him for years. She'd tell him how much he looked like his father and then she'd force him to do things to her. To this day, Dillon was embarrassed and ashamed about that. He kept it a secret from almost everyone, but Molly, Randi, and his father all knew the truth. So did Sellie, who'd used the facts to send his mother to prison for what turned out to be the rest of her life.

The fact that he was having nightmares now didn't surprise him. He often did, especially when he was stressed. Still, visions of his mother were unwelcome and he prayed the nightmares would stop soon.

"Dillie!" Someone screamed. Dillon _hated_ being called Dillie. He spun around and saw the source of the noise.

 _Fuck,_ he thought. "Kaia? What are you doing here?" He asked his older sister, Michelle's daughter with his father. Until Dillon had come along, Kaia was his father's youngest kid, born behind Chasey and Gracie.

"We're helping!" Kaia declared.

"We?"

"Me and Gunner are doing security until things calm down."

Gunner was the oldest of the Calaway children and, until Dillon had come along, he'd been the only boy. He was significantly older than Dillon and they barely saw each other. Although Dillon had spent a lot of time around Kaia, he wasn't overly close to her, either. Gunner had no real interest in another sibling and Kaia was too focused on what she wanted. She might mean well, but she thought she knew best and she routinely ignored Dillon's opinions unless they matched her own.

"Great," Dillon forced himself to say.

"Dillon." Gunner greeted him cooly as he joined them.

"Hi, Gunner."

"So Guns and I were talking, and you're coming out with us tonight, Dillie! We're gonna go to a bar," Kaia informed him.

"No thanks," Dillon said politely. "That's not my scene."

"Boy, you've got Texan blood in you," Gunner said. "I will be damned if you don't learn to drink."

"I'm straightedge-"

"Yeah, we'll drink until you pass out," Kaia said cheerfully, ignoring him. "It'll be fun."

"I-"

"We're gonna make a _man_ outta you, Dillie," Kaia continued.

Dillon froze. Those words set off flashes of his mother he didn't want to have, especially not in front of Kaia and Gunner. He wanted to protest, but he couldn't. The conditioned response he'd developed from years of abuse kicked in. Suddenly, Dillon desperately wished he was with Molly. She'd never have let them pressure him like this.

"This will be a good bonding experience," Gunner said. Dillon was positive he knew how uncomfortable he was and just didn't care. He probably thought his little brother was nothing but a wimp. He had no idea just how bad things had been before their father had taken Dillon away from his mother. He couldn't know how hard Dillon fought to protect Randi, how he would let his mother do anything to him as long as his baby sister was safe. He lost himself in memories and stopped hearing his siblings.

"Dillon? Are you okay?" Someone asked.

"Alice," he registered. "Where are Gunner and Kaia?"

"They left. Something about planning a big night... They didn't seem to notice you were on autopilot. What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Dill, come on. Don't lie to me."

"My siblings, in their infinite wisdom, decided to force me to go out drinking tonight."

"You're straightedge."

"Apparently, that's not a thing in Texas."

"You can say no, you know."

"I can't. Not to them. They don't even hear me when I try."

"They're assholes then. Don't let them pressure you, Dillon."

"Too late..."

"So bring Joe with you. That'll distract them."

"Joe? Why Joe?"

"Kaia thinks he's hot and she's a little flirt, and Gunner absolutely _hates_ him."

"Why?"

"Something to do with Joe dating one of your sisters. It ended badly and Gunner blames Joe and held a grudge all these years."

"My sisters are a little young for him."

"It wasn't Kaia... I'm not sure who it was. Chasey or Gracie, maybe. More likely, it was another one of Mark's secret children. They pop up from time to time. Most disappear out of his life as quickly as they come in. Their moms are usually ring rats looking to make money off him... The rats love Mark. Sorry, that was insensitive."

"Don't apologize. I know what my mother was."

"Anyway, it ended really badly and Gunner wants Joe's head on a platter. If you asked Joe to play distraction, he'd do it."

"Why would he put himself through that?"

"You're important to Molly. He'd do it for her."

"Thanks for the tip." Dillon decided to give it a try. It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Anytime." Alice smiled at him. "Can I come?"

"Of course you can."

"Great. I'll see you tonight." She walked away. Dillon hoped things wouldn't end badly if he followed Alice's plan.

 _ **DANNY**_

In his life, Danny had learned to expect shit to hit the fan routinely. Unfortunately, he wasn't entirely surprised to find the unwelcome visitor standing outside of the store he'd just left.

"What the fuck do you want?" Danny asked, getting straight to the point. Asking why he was in California or how he'd tracked him down seemed like a waste of time.

"Watch your mouth, Daniel," his father said angrily. "Show some damn respect."

"To you? Yeah, I don't see that happening." Danny tried to keep a casual tone as he sent a text message to Trixie.

 _Running late. Stay with your mum._

"I just want to _talk,_ Danny," his father insisted.

"Not interested. Bye." He tried to walk away.

His father caught his arm and nearly snapped it in half. Danny bit his lip, refusing to give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. "Don't you _ever_ walk away when I'm talking to you, Daniel."

"Just tell me why you're here."

"I wanted to see my boy. I heard you're getting married." His father grinned at him menacingly. "She's going to make a lovely bride. Your little fiancee is very beautiful. I'd love to get to know her better."

"Stay the _fuck_ away from her or I swear to God, I will kill you myself."

"Such hostility! I'm just making polite conversation." His father laughed. "Have you _actually_ developed _feelings_ for her? My poor boy. She's not really interested in you. How _could_ she be? You're pathetic."

"If that's all, I think we're done here-"

"I heard about your mother. _Such_ a tragedy. Tell me, how many blowjobs will she have to give to pay for a new heart? Maybe if she'll make me an offer, I'll give her a nice tip-"

Danny punched his father in the mouth. That was all it took to make his father attack him. He was throwing punches faster than Danny could dodge them. Danny hit the ground and curled up in a ball, desperately trying to protect himself from the attack. His father began kicking him in the side of his stomach. Old injuries he'd given him flared up in response. As the pain got worse, Danny was positive he was going to die. Something must have ruptured.

Suddenly, his father was yanked off of him. "Go ahead, Harper, _try_ that shit again!" His rescuer said. Danny stared in confusion as he tried to catch his breath. His father fought back long enough to free himself from the unexpected attack, then fled.

"You okay?" The last person Danny had expected to rescue him asked.

"I..." Danny tried to respond. He coughed up blood.

"Ah. That'd be a no, then. Come on, Danny. Let's get you to a hospital."

"Bryan... Why?" Danny managed to ask.

"Because you're coughing up blood and probably have internal bleeding," Bryan Danielson said practically. "I just left the airport, and imagine my surprise when I saw your father beating the hell out of you... But you'll be okay, Danny. The hospital can help."

"No... Why are you..." He coughed up more blood. "Helping me?"

"I'm a nice guy. I don't like child abuse. I happened to be walking by at the right time... Why wouldn't I?"

"I gave your kid a concussion, for one," Danny said between coughing.

"Right now, I don't _have_ a son." Danny was stunned. Bryan continued, "I taught him never to raise his hands to a woman. I taught him to be kind. I have no idea who he is, but right now, he disgusts me. He provoked you, Danny. I get why you attacked him. Now let me help you, okay?"

Danny nodded and allowed Bryan to bring him to the hospital. To Bryan's dismay, Danny refused to name his father as his attacker. Old habits died hard and he knew his father would only come back angrier if he did. He _always_ found ways of avoiding prison, and what he'd just done was nothing compared to what he'd do if Danny tried to have him arrested. Still, there was something he needed to do right away.

 _ **GINNY**_

She wasn't expecting the text message from Danny, but she complied with its request and called him. "What's up?" She asked.

"Ginny… Listen, you need to know this, just in case," Danny said. He sounded upset.

"Are you okay, Danny?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. Look, I'm just going to say it. You need to watch your back. My father's in town."

Ginny froze, instantly filled with terror. What the hell was Luke Harper doing in California? "Why?" She managed to ask.

"He said he wanted to talk to me… He kind of kicked my ass when I tried to walk away, but Bryan happened to come by and he had my back. Anyway, I'll be fine, but my father got away, and I don't want you to just bump into him… Don't go anywhere alone, okay? Maybe get security to go with you?"

"I… Thank you for the warning," Ginny said numbly. She wanted to run as far away as she could, but that wasn't an option. Harper was in town and that meant she wouldn't feel safe until they were gone.

"Ginny… Are you okay?"

"About as okay as you are, I suppose."

"Right. Go to Keith or Gabe, alright? They'll keep you safe."

Ginny thanked him again and hung up. Then she tried to think calmly about what to do next. She was supposed to be meeting up with her sister for lunch. She could bring Keith along, or even Gabe, but she didn't want to worry Faye.

A knock on her door startled her. Ginny almost refused to answer it, but then she realized there was no way Luke Harper would get past security at a hotel filled with WWE's people. She took a deep breath to calm herself and answered the door.

"Hey," Link greeted her. He paused when he saw her. "Is this a bad time?"

"No… I was just about to go meet up with my sister," Ginny replied.

"Do you want company? I could walk you there."

She decided to take that as a sign. "Yeah, that sounds great. Just let me grab my bag." Together, they walked toward the restaurant she'd agreed to meet Faye at. "Do you want to stay with us?"

"I don't want to intrude on sister time," Link replied.

"It's not an intrusion. You should meet Faye."

He nodded. "Alright, sure."

Ginny led him toward the table Faye had grabbed. "I hope you don't mind, Faye, but I brought a guest. This is Link. He's Jericho's Young Boy."

"Nice to meet you," Link said with a reassuring smile.

Faye studied him. She mouthed, _He's cute_ to Ginny when he wasn't looking, then said, "Nice to meet you, too, Link."

Ginny tried to relax as they talked, but she couldn't. She felt exposed out in the open and wanted to go back to hiding in her hotel room. Harper could be anywhere. The idea terrified her. Finally, she decided she'd had enough and made an excuse to leave, insisting Link stay with Faye and finish eating.

She knew Link probably thought she was nuts, but she had to get out of there. She practically ran back to the hotel. She slammed into someone and jumped backward, ready for an attack.

"Whoa, Ginny… It's okay, sweetie, it's _me,"_ Randy said. Her Godfather looked at her with concern. "What happened?"

"Nothing… I…" She sighed. "I'm freaking out. Danny told me his father's in town, and I feel like he's hiding around every corner just waiting to attack me. It's stupid, I know."

"Gin… It's not stupid. He hurt you. Of course you're scared." He hugged her protectively. "I lived in fear for a huge chunk of my life because of my father. I know how it is, and I know how jumpy it can make you. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my hotel room. If he is around, he'll never look for you there, and if he does, he'll get a very nasty surprise from me. You're safe with me, Ginny. You know I'll protect you."

She did know that. Randy had always looked out for her. Now that her father was gone, he was the one person she knew she could still count on to take care of her. "Thank you."

"Anytime. You can stay with me as long as you need, and I'll walk you back to your room when you're ready. I'll ask Corri to get you a bodyguard or two, too, just until we're no longer in the same town as him."

Ginny hugged him and let him lead her away. She was still nervous, but she felt much safer with Randy around.

 _ **GABE**_

Things had gotten _way_ too serious. It was time for him to get creative so people could laugh again. That was when Gabe got a brilliant idea. He'd called Cayla to have her help. To his surprise, she'd agreed. Cayla wasn't the pranking type, but even she saw the need for this one, and it was fairly harmless. She was still in Florida, so he sent the ring gear he'd stolen to her. He knew that meant it would take at least a week for the person he'd taken it from to get it back.

That night, he left Keith with exactly one option for ring gear. It wasn't lingerie. Keith had done that to him, and Gabe had to admit it was pretty funny, but he wasn't going to steal the idea. Instead, he'd spent a significant amount of money to have special ring gear made just for this prank. He got Keith's measurements from Molly. He called his contact and it was all done very quickly.

"Goddamnit, Gabe, what did you _do?"_ Keith shouted. Gabe could hear him all the way down the hall. He laughed.

Keith walked into Gorilla because he had no choice. Everyone began laughing at him good-naturedly. Keith sighed and walked out to the ring as music began to play. It wasn't his usual music. Instead, Gabe had had it switched to match Keith's new gear.

 _When Captain America throws his mighty shield, all those who choose to oppose his shield must yield… If he's led to a fight and a duel is due, then the red and the white and the blue'll come through, when Captain America throws his mighty shield!_

The audience began laughing, too, as Keith entered in his lovely new ensemble of red, white, and blue ring gear. The shield was printed on his backside. His boots were extremely patriotic. He looked like a cosplayer who'd forgotten to wear a shirt.

"Happy belated birthday, _Captain America,"_ Gabe teased from ringside.

"I hate you," Keith informed him. It wasn't the first time Gabe had called him that. After all, Keith shared a birthday with the famous superhero.

"You love me." He smirked at him and Keith finally caved and started laughing.

"You're still a jerk. Where are my clothes?"

"Your aunt Cayla has them… So you're stuck with these for about a week."

"You're going _down_ , Uso. I'm going to prank you so badly, you'll cry."

"Bring on the pranks, Bro. Just remember how the last prank war ended." Gabe had won that one after surrounding Keith's car with a giant wall of bricks that had phrases printed on them. It had been awesome.

Keith somehow managed to be taken seriously once the match started. Gabe had to admire how professional his best friend was. He was happy to have given him something to laugh about. Keith had been stressed before, but after Molly got shot, it got so much worse. Gabe was worried about him.

 _ **SCOTTY**_

Rooming with his brother was nothing new, but having to worry about a psychopath killing him sort of took the fun out of it. Scotty was worried for Toby's safety, but Toby was more concerned about Kristy and the tiny cat he'd rescued than he was about himself. Right now, Toby was talking to Kristy about something while Scotty was left waiting for him to decide it was time to go back to their room.

Faye tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey," she said.

"Greetings, M'Lady," Scotty said grandly.

Faye smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch some dinner… I was supposed to go with Ginny, since she flaked on me during lunch and ran off, but she's hanging out with Randy tonight."

"Sure, I could eat," he said. Then, he remembered his brother. "Wait, I need to stay with Toby."

"He can come. I assume he could use a bite to eat, too."

"He's a vegan."

"They have salads." She smiled that charming fairy smile at him and he melted.

"Okay, let's do it." He grabbed Toby, who insisted on inviting Kristy. It felt like a weird double date even though none of them were dating. He knew how badly Toby wanted Kristy to be his girlfriend, but what did that mean about how Scotty felt about Faye? If it seemed like a double date… Did that mean he liked her?

He considered this. He was spending a lot of time with Faye lately. She was having a hard time because she missed her father, and he wanted to be there for her… But it had become about more than that. He liked spending time with her. She made him laugh, and he enjoyed being around her. When she smiled, he felt happier inside.

 _You're crushing on her,_ he realized. _Maybe more than crushing…_

It was a strange thought. Scotty messed around with girls all the time, but he wasn't the type to fall for anyone. It was different with Faye. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. That had to mean something. He hadn't so much as made out with her yet, but he kind of wanted to… And even if he didn't, he was enjoying her company.

 _The fairest of the fairies has stolen my heart,_ he thought.

At the end of the night, while Toby and Hank and Garth took Kristy into her room, he waited outside with Faye. It was now or never.

"Faye," he said, "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me, too," she replied.

"I hope this doesn't make things weird, but… Well…" He pulled her into his arms and dipped her backward, kissing her grandly. His head started spinning. He _really_ liked kissing her.

"Wow," Faye managed to say.

"Ditto," Scotty said.

"Scotty… Can we do that again?" Faye asked. She proceeded to kiss him before he could respond.

Scotty smiled when she pulled away and said, "My fair fairy Faye, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"It's about time you asked me that," Faye said. She looked happier than he'd seen her in months. "And yes. Yes, _absolutely_ yes."

He kissed her one more time before the door opened. Toby looked at him knowingly and he knew his brother was fully aware of what had just happened. It was a twin thing. They walked Faye back to her room and Scotty kissed her goodnight. He didn't want to leave, but he refused to leave Toby alone with everything that was going on. He'd have plenty of other chances to explore this new relationship with Faye, but he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Toby because he let his hormones control his decision making. Scotty knew he needed to be there to protect Toby. Whatever was coming next from that psychopath, it couldn't be a good thing. Still, as they reached the hotel room, Scotty couldn't get Faye out of his head. Kissing Faye would be his happy thought from now on.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 _ **NICKY**_

He was having trouble sleeping. It wasn't because he was manic. He was way too depressed to be manic... But Nicky couldn't stop thinking. Molly was okay now, but she'd been shot. His brother had stopped being able to hold himself together. Keith, who was always so strong, had fallen apart. He was better now, but it scared Nicky to see him lose it.

Nicky slipped out of the bed, careful not to disturb Lucas, and pulled out his journal. He began writing down every random thought in his head. Sometimes, it was the only thing that helped. His therapist insisted Nicky keep the journal. Whenever he was depressed, the pages were filled with sorrow and pain. When he was manic, he'd write down thousands of ideas, most of which made very little sense after the fact. The writing was sloppy and hard to decipher, and he could fill an entire notebook in a night, sometimes more than one.

Tonight, his words were written carefully in neat handwriting. He wrote about Molly. He wrote about Keith. He wrote about his anxiety and the fact that he was flashing back to the shooting. The shooting, which had led to him abusing his psych meds, one of which he shouldn't have been on in the first place. When he'd run out, he'd made up an excuse to get more of them. When Molly and Keith, and ultimately Lucas, had detoxed him, Nicky had gone hypomanic. Unaware that he was bipolar and knowing only how great he felt, he'd ridden the high... Then he'd crashed, and it had been so bad, he'd slit his wrists. Trixie had found him, as if she wasn't already dealing with enough, and if Danny hadn't been with her, Nicky wouldn't have survived the attempt.

Molly getting shot brought all of this back into his mind. Nicky tried not to think about that time in his life, but right now, it was front and center, mocking him. _It could happen again,_ his mind told him. _You'll never really be better._

Nicky hated feeling the hopelessness that was threatening to consume him now. He almost longed for the mania to come, just so he could be free from this darkness for ten seconds. Unfortunately, genuine manic episodes were dangerous. He wasn't himself when the mania hit. Sure, he had energy and creativity for days, but he was unbearable to be around. He'd been downright cruel to Keith after his suicide attempt because he was rapidly cycling between depression and a manic rage. Once or twice, he'd been so nasty to Lucas, he couldn't understand why he hadn't left him. He would have deserved it.

On one occasion, Nicky had tried to jump out of a window because he was hallucinating and thought he could fly. Lucas's uncle Windham, who Nicky still couldn't bring himself to call anything but Bray, had seen him running for the window and talked him down. There was something soothing about the cadence of Bray's words that made Nicky listen to him even in the manic state. Afterward, Bray had taken him to the hospital and stayed with him until he came out of the episode. Lucas had shown up during that time. Nicky knew he'd stayed outside of the room crying for a bit before pulling himself together and going in to see him. He hated that his mental health issues left Lucas in tears, but still, his husband stood by him.

As all of this went through his head, Nicky wrote it down. He _had_ to get it out or he was going to drown. He watched as the words smudged slightly and realized he was crying. He didn't think he could stop.

After several minutes, Nicky forced himself to walk back toward the bed. It took everything he had. He gently shook Lucas awake.

"Nicky?" Lucas asked in confusion. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Lucas..." He sighed. "It's bad..."

Lucas was immediately alert. He pulled Nicky into his arms. "How bad?" He asked patiently.

Nicky showed him the tear-stained pages of his journal. Lucas nodded. "Okay. It's okay, Nicky. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Not yet... But... It hurts, Lucas. _I_ hurt."

"I know..." Lucas kissed the top of his head. "Talk to me. Tell me whatever you want to, and in a few hours, when the sun's up, we'll call your doctor."

Nicky nodded, so grateful Lucas was there to hold him. His arms were the only thing keeping him from going over the edge.

"I love you," Nicky whispered.

"I love you, too, Nicky," Lucas told him.

After that, Nicky rambled and Lucas listened. The words weren't important. Nicky just needed to keep talking to Lucas until he made it through the night. Things were always a little better during the day, or so he liked to tell himself.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

This was it. The arena was packed, the cameras were rolling, and Bryan was opening the show. As his music played, the crowd went wild with _YES!_ chants. Bryan entered with his usual enthusiasm, riding the high of the crowd. He allowed them to have their moment before taking a microphone while Trixie watched from Gorilla. Danny squeezed her hand to calm her.

"I missed you guys, too," Bryan told the fans. He paused for more cheers. The _YES!_ Movement was out in full force tonight. Finally, he turned serious. "I'm here to talk to you guys about something extremely important. As most of you know by now, Molly Moxley was recently shot. Now, thankfully, she's doing fine, but she could have been killed. What a lot of you _don't_ know is who shot her or why they did it. Molly was shot by two members of the _YES!_ Movement." He paused as the audience slowly took in what he had just said. "Two fans, just like any of you, who believed Molly was responsible for my son Brandon being fired. I am here to tell all of you that what happened is _beyond_ unacceptable. First of all, it is _never_ okay to shoot someone! Second, I happen to be extremely fond of Molly. Third, she is _not_ the reason Brandon was fired. I am here to set the record straight." He paused. "Trixie, if you could please join me out here?"

The first hint that this wasn't a storyline was the fact that Bryan used her real name instead of Trickster. Her music began to play. "I could go out there with you," Danny offered.

"No... I think... I need to do this alone, Danny," she said. She was trembling as she kissed him and headed out. She tried to be enthusiastic like she always was, but she knew the fans could tell something was wrong.

Bryan held the ropes for her as she entered the ring, a huge show of respect the fans recognized. Now they all seemed confused. Everyone knew Trixie was Brandon's ex-girlfriend, but no one understood why Bryan would have invited her out.

"Thank you for coming out, honey," Bryan said. He looked at the crowd. "What I am about to say is not part of a storyline. It's not an angle. It's not a work. This is one hundred percent the truth. Please pardon me while I break kayfabe and stop playing a character. This isn't Daniel Bryan talking to you, it's Bryan Danielson, and you all need to listen to me very carefully."

The crowd seemed excited. They knew whatever was coming was big, and they were stunned by Bryan breaking character entirely.

"I'm sure you all remember Brandon and Trixie as the sweethearts of New Legacy. Trixie was the youngest member at the time, Brandon was barely older than her, and the two of them fell in love. They were _so_ in love, in fact, that they told their dear old parents nothing could break them up. Cayla and I were happy they'd found love. Brie and Saraya... Paige, as you all know her... Were not quite as happy, but we got through to them. Who _wouldn't_ want Trixie as a daughter-in-law someday?" He smiled at the memory and put a gentle hand on Trixie's shoulder. "Then, things changed. In what probably seemed like a very sudden and shocking heel turn, Brandon hit Trixie. I'm here today to tell you that it was _not_ the first time he did that. In fact, he cracked this poor girl's head open because she tried to stop him from fighting with another roster member. When that happened, it came out that he'd begun to turn physically abusive. This was right after the shooting... The one that took Big Show from us and changed everything forever. No one wanted the information to get out to the public, so WWE gave Brandon a deal. He would be quietly suspended instead of fired if he agreed to shoot an angle to write him off before entering treatment for anger management and PTSD from the shooting. He took the deal, and you all got to see that angle. You _also_ saw Brandon hit Trixie... That wasn't scripted. Brandon wasn't supposed to touch her. The truth is, my son, who you all worship because he is mine and Brie's... My son is abusive to women. And I am deeply, _deeply_ ashamed to call him my son. I have never hit a woman when it wasn't scripted and I never will. I raised Brandon to know that was wrong, but apparently, that didn't sink in." Bryan took a breath. The entire arena was dead silent. No one knew what to say or how to react to the news that their hero was an abusive boyfriend.

"I also want to say that the promo Brandon cut where he dropped the name of Cody Rhodes..." Bryan shook his head. "I was disgusted to realize he hadn't even discussed it with Cody's beautiful daughters. Ginny, Faye, if you're listening right now, I apologize on behalf of my son because, quite frankly, he won't man up and do it himself. Cody was a friend. He was a good man, and a great father. I know how much you both loved him, and you girls were his world. Brandon was _beyond_ out of line." He paused again.

Trixie was still shaking. Bryan seemed to realize this. He took her hands in his and said gently, "We're almost done here." She nodded, trying to stay strong.

"Brandon was _not_ fired because Molly joined the creative team. Truth be told, she was pretty much a member of the team unofficially for the last several years anyway. Brandon was written off because he proved he hasn't changed. He got into a physical altercation with another roster member and injured him pretty badly. He also refused to accept responsibility for his actions. He still insists he did nothing wrong, then or now, and he blames everyone else for his actions. This is _not_ okay." Bryan sighed. "My son is a coward who thinks it's okay to hit girls and refuses to be held accountable for anything he does. He is about as far away from being a hero as someone can be. He is the opposite of everything I stand for, and that means the _YES!_ Movement should not follow him. Brandon is _not_ someone you should look up to. He is no role model. Most importantly, the _YES!_ Movement is about positivity and change through _peaceful_ perseverance. I do _not_ condone acts of violence in its name, and I am _disgusted_ that people have perverted it so badly that they think it's a great idea to shoot a WWE Superstar because they disagree with them. That's not what we're about, and that's not how I think you guys want to be represented."

Bryan turned to Trixie. "Trixie, sweetheart, I am _so_ sorry for everything Brandon put you through. You're a sweet, talented, beautiful girl and no one deserves to go through that, least of all someone as gentle as you. I'm very happy you found Danny... um, Ray Turner to all of these people. He's exactly the kind of man you deserve, and I wish you a lifetime of happiness together."

Trixie hugged Bryan. It wasn't planned, but it felt right. He hugged her back, whispering in her ear, "You're doing great. Thank you for standing out here with me."

Bryan released her and again held the ropes. Trixie was about to leave when a chant started, softly at first. It was a single voice, then a few more joined in, and it spread slowly across the arena until the entire _YES!_ Movement was chanting, "We love Trickster!"

She almost started to cry. She looked at the fans as they chanted for her and realized she should have let the truth get out years ago. Paul had insisted she keep it a secret for the company's sake. She had complied, guarding this secret and feeling ashamed for having ended up in this situation. Now, she suddenly realized it had never been her fault.

Bryan smiled at her. He extended the microphone to her. "I think they'd like to hear from you," he said gently.

Trixie knew now it was time to break her silence. She took the microphone as the crowd began chanting "Yes!" When they finally quieted down, she took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Bryan... And thanks to all of you, too," she began. "For a very long time, I was ashamed to tell anyone what had happened with Brandon. Certain people made me feel like I couldn't talk about it because it made this company look bad. I walked away from him and ended our relationship and it was the hardest thing I'd ever done... But I wasn't going to let him hit me. After I left him, we played the storyline out, and I was terrified. If Molly and my cousins and the man who later became my fiance hadn't been there to pick up the pieces, I don't know that I would have gotten through it. I just want to say, if you're in a situation like I was... If your significant others hits you, or yells at you, or disrespects you and tells you it's your fault... It's not. It is _never_ your fault. And I don't think I fully accepted that until right now, when all of you filled this arena with love. Thank you for that. I love you guys, too, and I care about you, so if you're in a bad situation, get out. I know it's hard and scary, and I know it might be impossible, but I want you guys to love yourselves as much as I love all of you and walk away. It was the best thing I ever did. Take care of yourselves. Abuse is never love, and you are _not_ alone." She paused. The crowd began cheering. This time, Trixie _did_ cry, just a little bit.

Bryan pulled her into a hug. "You are every bit Cayla's daughter," he told her. "That was _all_ Cay up there."

"I'm mum's daughter, too," Trixie replied softly. "That's what gave me the strength to break up with him to begin with."

"Oh yeah, you've definitely got a ton of Saraya in there, too," Bryan said with a grin. He released her and held the ropes. Trixie stepped out, then sat on the ropes to hold them for Bryan. He looked surprised, but touched. Together, they walked backstage.

"I'm _so_ proud of you, Trix," Keith told her, pulling her into a hug before anyone else could.

"Not as proud as I am," Danny said.

"Thank you," Trixie said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being you... For making me realize what a man is _supposed_ to be." She kissed him.

"Sappy," Molly said.

"Molly!" Trixie squeaked. "You're _here_!"

"Did you think I'd miss this?" She hugged her. "I'm still allowed backstage, you know." She laughed. "You did great, Trix."

"Thank you... All of you."

"Molly... How are you feeling?" Bryan asked.

"Better... Thanks for doing this, Bryan," Molly said.

"I'm just sorry it needed to be done at all... I meant everything I said. This is insanity and it had to stop."

"Are you okay, Trix?" Keith asked.

"I'm good," she said honestly.

"Nicky wanted to be here, but he needed a night off... Doctor's orders."

"Is he alright?" She tried not to think the worst.

"He will be. He just needs a couple of days. He told Lucas. That's a good sign."

Trixie nodded. It _was_ a good sign. She allowed Danny to hold her, relaxing in his arms. She felt like a weight she hadn't known she'd been carrying had been lifted. Telling the truth and feeling the love of the fans had healed something in her she hadn't realized was damaged.

 _ **DILLON**_

He was about to lose his mind. Between Randi having serious freak-outs that left her needing him and Molly to reassure her repeatedly that Molly was still fine and Kaia and Gunner refusing to leave him alone, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He threw everything he had into training, focusing on character development and promos just as much as on wrestling.

Alice was a breath of fresh air. She helped him train, and she gave him pointers on character development.

"Don't forget to hit that mark," Alice said. "There are always well-placed intense pauses in any Undertaker monologue."

"I think you know my dad better than I do," Dillon admitted.

"Well, growing up, he was always Uncle Mark. Our dads might not actually be related, but they're as close as actual brothers. If I had any issues, Mark was there for me." She paused, studying him. "Mark loves you, Dillon. You know that, right?"

"I do... It just sucks that he wasn't in my life until a couple of years ago."

"He would have been there if he'd known."

"I know..." Dillon shook his head. He threw himself back into training and Alice let it go. When he reached the end of his promo this time, Alice looked impressed.

"That was eerie... Like you were channeling him." She smiled. "It was perfect." She hugged him. Then, she surprised him by kissing him.

Dillon was stunned when he found himself kissing her back. He'd been through a lot, things he never spoke of, things that made him feel too damaged to ever be normal... But kissing Alice, he wasn't scared or broken or a freak...He was just a boy who really liked a girl and who wanted to keep kissing her.

This wasn't normal for him. Dillon had never been interested in this sort of physical contact before, most likely because it had been forced upon him by his monster. He sometimes wondered if he was asexual, but Alice was stirring up his hormones in ways he hadn't thought possible. Maybe he wasn't as abnormal as he thought. He decided not to rush into anything, perfectly happy to stop at kissing.

When Alice pulled away, she grinned. "Creative would have heart failure... Kissing cousins, imagine the scandal!" She teased.

Dillon laughed. He loved that she could make him do that. "I guess we should keep this between us," he said. "Kissing cousins from rival stables... That's bad for business."

Alice pulled him closer and said, "Fuck kayfabe." Then she kissed him again. He couldn't agree with her sentiment more.

 _ **MOLLY**_

The two weeks had finally passed and Molly was psyched for her return. She stood backstage with Shane. "So, who's my jobber?" She asked, expecting an easy match.

"Oh, this won't be an ordinary match, Molly," Shane said with a mischievous grin. "You're cashing in."

"I'm... _what?_ " Molly was the current Money in the Bank champion. "Wait, on Nicky? We're on the same side right now."

"No, not on Nicky. He needs to let the title go for a bit… Too much pressure right now. This is his first night back and he asked to take it a little slower… So he's about to job to James. Then you cash in, making your amazing return, and become the champ."

"What the hell is it with your family deciding getting shot means you get the title?" She asked with a laugh.

"It'll add fire to the storyline... The Anti-Legacies think they've won, then you humiliate their leader and bring the title back to your stable."

She nodded. "Awesome. I like it."

From Gorilla, she watched James cheat to win Nicky's title from him. She allowed him his time to celebrate, then they hit her music. The crowd was confused at first, but they cheered for her return. Then, they saw her running with the briefcase in her hands and they cheered louder, realizing what was about to happen.

The referee rang the bell. James laughed at her. "You think you can beat me, Little Girl?" He taunted. "Bring it!"

Unlike most Money in the Bank cash-ins, Molly let James get a few moves in. He was careful not to hurt her, but he made it look good. Molly decided this was a million times better than a jobber match would have been. Finally, she hit Dirty Deeds. James took the pin. He glared at her in typical heel fashion before leaving the ring. Molly was about to leave the ring when her music cut off and another song began to play. Molly knew it well.

 _What the fuck?_ She wondered.

Then, to her amazement, Keith came out, followed by the entire New Legacy stable. He held a microphone, as did several others. They began dancing, completely breaking kayfabe, even Dillon in his full Reaper gear.

 _"We're no strangers to love,"_ Keith sang. _"You know the rules, and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy... I... just wanna tell you how I'm feeling... Gotta make you understand."_

Several of the others joined in on the chorus. _"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

Molly was amazed. This song had made her realize she had feelings for Keith the first time she saw him sing it, doing backup for Gabe at the time. Now he was singing it straight to her. Even more amazing was the fact that their entire stable was part of the performance. She could tell they'd work at it for a while because it was flawless. Everyone was smiling, even Marco, who rarely did that, and Ginny who normally acted like she disapproved of everything. Dillon, her shy little brother who was dressed up just like the Undertaker, was dancing in sync with the others and Molly realized Lucas must have spent hours working with him to get him so comfortable in the routine. Every last member of New Legacy was completely into this performance and it filled her with pure joy as she realized they'd done all this just for her.

Keith continued singing, _"We've known each other for so long. Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it. Inside we both know what's been going on. We know the game and we're gonna play it...And if you ask me how I'm feeling, don't tell me you're too blind to see..."_

As the chorus rang out and her stablemates danced and sang around her, Molly could feel the entire arena getting into it. She stared into Keith's eyes, amazed at how lucky she was. Finally, as the song ended, Keith knelt in front of her. Molly stared at him in confusion. He pulled out a ring said, "Molly Moxley, if I've learned anything lately, it's that life is too damn short. The only thing I know is that I want to spend the rest of mine with you... Will you marry me?"

The entire arena broke out into a _YES!_ chant. Molly burst out laughing, unable to answer over the noise.

Gabe lifted his microphone and shouted over the crowd, "I'm sure he appreciates your support, guys, but would y'all let the girl answer?"

The arena fell silent and Molly took Gabe's microphone. She took a deep breath before saying, "Yes!" She flung her arms around Keith as everyone began chanting again. She kissed him in front of an arena full of people and marvelled at how perfect his proposal had been.

Her Sire came out and everyone fell silent, waiting for his reaction. At first, he looked angry, then he looked like he was lost in thought. Finally, he looked at Keith and said, "I like your style, Kid. Welcome to the asylum." He hugged Keith and the fans cheered again.

Keith lifted Molly and her title up and carried her backstage. When they were finally out of the sight of the fans, he said, "I hope you didn't mind all that pressure to say yes."

Molly laughed. "It was perfect. I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

Molly smiled as she realized that, although she'd never been the marrying type before, she was thrilled at the promise of spending the rest of her life with Keith.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Molly and Keith Shippers, rejoice! Sorry it took so long to post this, but life kept me from finishing the chapter for a while. Anyway, I'm back. Thanks for all of your support guys. It means a lot! I'll try to post the next chapter soon._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 _ **MARCO**_

Things had escalated quickly. Marvin had shown up promising a night of partying and forgetting, if only Marco would allow it. Marco had told him in no uncertain terms to leave him alone, but his cousin wouldn't take the hint. Finally, Marvin had gone as far as to try to shove the needle in his arm.

Marco snapped. He hit Marvin hard, stunning him. Marvin recovered quickly enough and attacked him, cursing and out of his mind on whatever he'd shot himself up with.

"Marvin, calm down," Marco pled. People were starting to stare. "You just need to come down off that shit, man."

"Fuck coming down!" Marvin replied. He grabbed Marco's arm, again trying to position it so he could inject him.

"You've lost your shit, man. You need to sober up."

"Not a chance, Marco. Come on, you know you want this-"

"Stop it! Stop trying to fucking get me wasted, asshole! I'm not that guy anymore!"

Marvin laughed. "Keep telling yourself that, cuz, but I know who you _really_ are. You'll never really change. You're a junkie and you love every second of it, so fucking embrace it, man!" He eyed someone behind Marco. "Hi, Gorgeous. What's _your_ name?"

"None of your business," Riley replied.

"Sassy. You're that sexy thing my boy's been hanging around every night, right? You look like a girl who likes to have fun. Why not ditch my loser cousin and let a _real man_ satisfy you?"

"Well, I might consider it, but other than Marco, I don't see any real men around here."

"Bitch!" Marvin tried to grab her.

Marco reacted before he even realized he was doing it. He grabbed Marvin's arm at the wrist and snapped it. Marvin cried out in pain and Marco released him, horrified by what he'd done. His mother would be so disappointed in him... His father would be furious...

Riley looked impressed. She turned back to Marvin and said, "If Marco didn't already make this clear, you don't get to touch me. Ever." She took Marco's hand. "Come on," she said, leading him away.

"Where are we going?" Marco asked.

"To get our stories straight before he goes to Shane. What just happened? Who was that guy?"

Marco sighed. "He's my cousin... And before you showed up, he was aggressively trying to get me high. He's a junkie waste of space... I used to be just like him."

"I doubt that."

"We got high together all the time. I've been sober for awhile, at least as far as drugs, but only because Saraya helped me when I was at NXT. Dad got me clean, but Saraya worked hard to keep me that way."

"How?"

"She realized I was close to slipping... The pressure was bad and I was away from Dad so I had the freedom to go get high... The temptation was strong. She took me aside and called me on it. She told me I could talk to her, and she actually listened... She was really cool about it. She just made me feel better, like I could do it... She made me believe I was strong enough."

"You _are_ strong, Marco."

"I guess... But with Marvin around _literally_ shoving needles at me... I don't know if I can keep fighting the urges."

"Fuck that guy. He's crew, right? Tell Shane he's violating the wellness policy."

"They don't test crew."

"So tell him this guy's trying to force drugs on you. That's serious."

"He won't listen... I'm nobody around here."

"Are you _kidding?_ You're a _Hart._ "

"I'm from a family of addicts. What's one more? Shane has bigger worries."

"Marco... You matter. Let _me_ talk to him."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would... We're friends."

They seemed to be a bit more than that, but since neither of them seemed to want to label themselves, he could deal with being what she called friends for now.

Riley kissed him. He almost pounced on her. Instead, he took a breath. He'd hurt his cousin. He'd fucked up, all because he didn't want to get high... And now, all he wanted to do was get high.

"I think I need to call Saraya," he admitted. He was worried Riley would be upset, but she nodded.

"I think that's a good call. I'm going to talk to Shane. Call me later?"

He kissed her, needing her lips. "Okay," he said after a minute. They parted ways and he found a quiet place to make the phone call.

"You're lucky I'm a bloody night person, Marco," Saraya answered cheerfully.

"Saraya... um..." He paused. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you."

"It's no bother. Take a breath and tell me what's wrong."

"I just... I'm in a bad place."

"And your dad's idea of a pep talk is telling you not to be a fuck up. It's alright, Marco. I play Mummy pretty well, remember? Talk to me."

He explained what had happened while Saraya listened patiently. Finally, she said, "So you broke his hand? Good for you! I'd have gone for his neck at that point."

"My parents will disagree."

"If you told Nattie the truth-"

"I can't. You _know_ I can't. It would break her heart."

"Nattie's stronger than you think, Luv. But I won't tell her without your permission." She paused. "Riley did the right thing. Shane's the only one who can get rid of your no-good cousin for you."

Marco hoped it would work. He didn't know how much more of Marvin's crap he could take.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept. He was certain it had been a couple of days as he downed yet another cup of coffee. Earlier that day, he'd held his mother's hand as the doctor examined her and reassured her that the baby was still fine, but admitted that her blood pressure was a bit higher than was ideal. He called his father, who was stuck at a signing, and told him the news. He stayed calm, trying to be their rock, as both of them freaked out a little about his mother's blood pressure, which he gently reminded her was probably not going to help bring it down anytime soon.

After talking his father down, he brought his mother back to the hotel. He helped her book a trip home. His father would be going with her, taking time off to make sure she wasn't alone. When that was done and he'd cooked her a decent meal with leftovers for his father, he went back to his and Nicky's suite. He'd considered taking a nap, but then he found Nicky hysterical on the floor.

"Nicky... Honey, what is it?" He asked.

"I can't sleep... My mind won't turn off and I hurt... Everything hurts, Lucas," Nicky sobbed in his arms.

"Nicky, maybe we should go to the hospital," Lucas said gently.

"No. No, I'm too tired... It's just the new dose... It hasn't kicked in yet. I'll get better. I promise."

"Nicky, it's okay. Sometimes, it takes a couple of days..." If they changed his meds completely, it could take weeks... Weeks of Nicky rapidly cycling between mania and depression and, worst and most dangerous of all, hypomania. That last one brought delusions and caused Nicky to be a danger to himself and occasionally others. _They only raised the dose,_ Lucas reminded himself. The doctor had decided not to switch to a new medication yet. He prayed the new dose would work. Right now, Nicky seemed stuck in a deep depressive episode, but if that switch flipped...

"You'll be okay," Lucas reassured him. He held Nicky as he cried and rocked him until he finally cried himself to sleep. Lucas was too worried about him to try to sleep, too.

When Nicky woke up an hour and a half or so later, he was calmer. Lucas cooked dinner for them both. Nicky didn't eat much, but he ate enough that Lucas knew he was feeling slightly better. He was stuck with too many leftovers, so he texted his uncle to come by.

As soon as his uncle Win saw all of the food, he asked, "Is everything okay, Lucas?" He knew Lucas tended to cook for everyone he cared about so they could eat home cooked meals once in a while, but this was the kind of excessive cooking he only did when he was really stressed out. It took a lot to stress Lucas out. He was generally a pretty happy guy, even when things got bad, but this week had been too much. He'd put a ton of energy into getting everyone ready for Keith's flawless proposal to Molly, which had taken a lot of work but had been a nice distraction from everything having to do with Nicky's issues and the drama with his parents.

"I'm okay," Lucas lied.

"Lucas, I love you, but you're a God-awful liar. When's the last time you slept?" Win asked.

"Stop worrying so much, Uncle Win."

"Stop avoiding my question."

"It's been longer than it probably should be," Lucas admitted, knowing it was pointless to lie to his uncle. Win always knew.

"You need to get some rest."

"I can't... Nicky needs me."

"Nicky's alright right now. Take a nap."

"I'll try."

"Listen, Lucas... You're a good soul, always looking out for everyone else... But sometimes, you need to stop and take care of yourself, too, alright? Slow down once in a while." Win patted his shoulder affectionately before leaving with a large amount of food.

Lucas tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He was somehow too exhausted to sleep and his mind refused to turn off. He curled up in bed with Nicky, but he was wide awake.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She saw Nicky in the hallway. He looked upset. "Everything okay, Nicky?" Molly asked.

"Lucas is asleep. I needed to go for a walk... I..." Nicky sighed. "I feel like the manic rage is within my reach..."

"Nicky..."

"I'm scared, Molly... I don't want it to hit..."

He still seemed depressed to her, not manic. "Come train with me. We can work it off. See if it helps... Just give me a minute."

Nicky looked skeptical, but nodded. Molly sent Keith a text explaining where she was going. When she looked back at Nicky, he was smiling.

"Ready to train?" She asked.

"Yeah! Absolutely!" Nicky said with too much enthusiasm. He began talking excitedly, thanking her for taking the time to help him... And she could barely keep up with him.

 _Shit,_ Molly thought. She'd seen rapid cycling before. Outwardly, she stayed calm and kept Nicky talking, but she quickly texted Keith again. _Call Lucas and meet us. He just went manic._

She led Nicky to the gym. When Keith and Lucas showed up, Lucas looked terrible. "Go get some rest," she said.

"He needs me," Lucas insisted.

"He has us. You need rest, Lucas. It's okay. Keith and I can handle him. We'll tire him out. If it gets worse, we'll take him to the ER."

Lucas looked like he wanted to argue. Instead, he sighed. "I just need a nap... A couple of hours."

Molly hugged him. "Go. Nicky will be fine."

It was true for a little bit. Nicky put all of his manic energy into the physical training. Molly and Keith stayed up with him for hours until he was finally tired. Unfortunately, when they tried to take him to the doctor, Nicky refused to go, insisting he was fine. Molly didn't have the heart to wake Lucas, so she sent his father to watch over him and asked Bray to come help them.

"You're trying to trick me!" Nicky insisted.

"My boy, I just want to help," Bray said in his best Cult Leader voice. Molly knew it was sometimes the only voice that got through to Nicky during manic episodes.

"No... No, you guys _want_ me to be unhappy! You want to keep me medicated so you can control me!"

"He's paranoid," Keith said in horror. That never ended well.

"It's okay," Bray told him. "The worse he gets, the easier it is for me to calm him with my words," Bray said gently.

"He needs the hospital," Molly said. "He's getting worse." She knew what could happen if Nicky fell too deep into the mania.

"Nicky, my son, listen to me. I can help you. The _only_ thing I want is to help you," Bray said soothingly. Nicky seemed to believe him then. Bray gently led him to his rental car. Molly and Keith followed in Molly's car. She knew it was going to be a very long day.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

The Twitter notifications wouldn't stop coming in. Every few minutes, another fan sent her a message of love or support. Then, there were the other messages, the ones that made her realize the sort of impact she could have. Fans sent messages saying they were in abusive relationships and that they were getting out because they'd been inspired by her words. She felt a bond with each person who told her their story, and more than anything, she wanted to do more.

That was how she found herself in Shane's office early that morning. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?" Shane asked cheerfully.

She was nervous. Trixie didn't usually ask for meetings with the bosses. Still, this was important. "Shane, I'd like to do some outreach work... I've been getting a lot of messages from fans in abusive relationships. A lot of them are leaving their abusers, but even more are just asking for help... They're too scared or too lost to get out. They're reaching out to me and I feel like I need to help them... But I'm not sure how to go about doing it," she explained.

Shane nodded thoughtfully. "Well, we could book you to speak to the higher-risk populations... High school and college kids, that sort of thing," he said. "You can start there."

"These people need to know they're not alone and that someone cares."

"Trixie..." Shane paused. "I have so much respect for how you're handling this situation. We were unfair to you, and I am so sorry for that. Watching you since Bryan appeared, I'm realizing just how much you're healing now that the truth is out. You're a lot stronger than you think you are."

She couldn't believe Shane thought she was strong. She was a basketcase half the time because of her PTSD. It was strange to think she might just be doing okay after all.

"Thank you," Trixie managed to say.

"I'll start setting up appearances for you along the tour. I just need to remember to work around the wedding." He grinned at her. "When is it again?"

"It's in a month." It was strange to say that aloud. In just thirty days, Danny was going to be her husband.

"Great. I'm so happy for you guys... You're good for him."

"We're good for each other," she said with a smile. It was true. Without Danny, she'd be lost.

 _ **GABE**_

He was sick and tired of watching Ginny run around with Link. It wasn't just jealousy. There was something off about that guy, and he was determined to find out what it was.

He'd recruited the one person he knew had a dark side and would say fuck the rules if he thought someone was in danger. Danny proved to be an amazing accomplice in the definitely illegal search of WWE's personnel records. Not only could he sneak around unseen like a ninja, but breaking into locked offices proved to be easy for him.

"Dude... You've done this before," Gabe observed.

"You knew I'd been arrested a lot as a kid... It wasn't just for fighting," Danny said with a shrug. "If my mom didn't know how to sell her single mom of a kid who's just acting out because he has no father figure sob story, I'd have spent my childhood in juvie."

"No judgement here, man... It just means I came to the right guy."

Danny clicked through the electronic file as Gabe looked on over his shoulder. "Minimal wrestling background, here only as Jericho's bitch until NXT has a look at him... Raised in New York... Single mother. Psych eval is clean... _Too_ clean," Danny said.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone's got baggage. This guy had no extreme emotions. The doctor found him pleasant and charming. He wrote he very much enjoyed their talk... It's fishy."

"Why?"

"He's too perfect, Gabe. Guys who come across like that turn out to be sociopaths."

"You think he's an actual sociopath?"

"Possibly." Danny kept looking. He pulled up Link's employment paperwork and suddenly, he froze. "No fucking way," he mumbled.

"What is it?" Gabe asked.

"His birth certificate... There's a father listed, even though he said he was raised by a single mom."

"So?"

"The name... Gabe, it's Brody Lee."

Gabe paused. The name was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Then, suddenly, it clicked. "Oh fuck! No, no, no way. It's gotta be a coincidence, right?"

"Do you _really_ believe that?" Danny shook his head. "He was around... He jumped me. Bryan had to save my ass, ironically."

"But that's not his legal name, Danny..."

"Like Luke Harper _is?_ He still tells anyone who'll listen to call him Harper... And if he wanted to hide... He was Brody Lee for _years_ on the indies. It was his tribute to Bruiser Brody, because he's insanely obsessed with his murder. What are the chances that there's really a Brody Lee out there, he knocked someone up, and that kid became a wrestler, talked Jericho- who _never_ takes on students- into making him his young boy, and just _happened_ to go straight for Ginny when he got to WWE?"

"Link's your brother..."

"Link is my fucking brother. And I think he knows damn well who Ginny is to my... _our_ father. Gabe, we _have_ to warn her."

"I'm on it. You call Shane. I'm going to go find Gin." Gabe ran out of the door and immediately dialed Ginny. "Gin, we gotta talk. Right now."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Where are you?"

"Busy. Gabe, just _tell_ me."

"Ginny... It's about Link."

"Not this again, Gabe-"

"No, listen! Please."

"You have thirty seconds."

He knew she meant that, so he blurted out, "He's Danny's brother!"

Ginny was silent. After a minute, she asked, "What did you just say?"

"Link is Harper's _son,_ Ginny. We found proof-"

"That's impossible! It's _insane!_ Your jealousy is going _way_ too far, Gabe!"

"Ginny, I'm not jealous. Not anymore. He's Harper's son. Danny and I looked at his records and-"

"You got _Danny_ in on this, too? You could be fired or arrested for this-"

"Virginia, _listen_ to me! Tell me where you are. You're not safe as long as he's here."

"No. You're wrong, Gabe. You _have_ to be." She hung up on him.

Gabe panicked. He was positive Ginny's life was in danger. He couldn't quite explain why he was so sure of this, but he knew it in his very soul. If he didn't find Ginny soon, he never would.

 _ **DANNY**_

He shouldn't have been surprised...But he kind of was. Danny walked out of the office. He was about to call Shane when he walked straight into Link.

"You fucking _bastard,"_ Danny spat at him. "What are you up to?"

"Why so hostile?" Link asked.

"I _know,_ Asshole. So, what? Did he send you here to go after Ginny and seek revenge for him or something?"

"Danny, I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Our _father,_ you lying piece of shit."

Link looked genuinely surprised. "I didn't want to make things weird by telling you," he said after a minute.

"What game are you playing?" Danny demanded.

"Look, Danny, yes. You're my brother. But so what? I'm just here hoping to get my foot in the door at WWE like anyone else."

"Bull."

"Look, I know you and Dad aren't close... But it's not like he raised me. I'd like to get to know you, Danny. I always wanted a brother... A family." He was so charming. He played vulnerability well enough, but it was clear he didn't quite understand the emotion. Danny nearly believed him, but he thought better of it. The guy was a classic sociopath.

"I'm _not_ your family."

"We're _brothers,_ Danny."

"I'm not his son. I don't want anything to do with him."

"But his blood runs through both of our veins. Like it or not-"

Danny shuddered as time blurred in his mind. _"My blood runs through your veins, Daniel. I can spill it if I want to..." His father's belt landed hard across his back._

"I _knew_ you were working with him!" Danny shouted, forcing himself to focus on the present.

Link laughed, finally dropping the act. "I guess I fucked up there, huh? Quoting Dear Old Dad... But see, I only just got to know him a couple of years ago. You _always_ had him, but you never appreciated that. You turned your back on him!"

"He's a scumbag."

"He's a _God!_ He was on top of the world until that _bitch_ told everyone he was a rapist... She's _lucky_ he wanted her! She's pathetic."

Danny knew he was baiting him. He resisted the urge to attack. "Get out of here, Link," he said.

"But we should go on a double date, _brother!_ You can fuck my whore and I can fuck _yours._ "

Danny snapped. He slammed Link against the wall so hard, his head bounced. Link laughed like this was fun for him.

"If you _ever_ go near Ginny or Trixie or me again, you're fucking _dead_ ," Danny said.

Link laughed harder. "Dad's right," he said. "Back in the day, you'd have bashed my skull in. Your little bitch turned you soft."

Before Danny could reply, Link hit him with a cheap shot, knocking him off-balance. The next thing Danny knew, something heavy hit his head, and then everything went black.

 _ **FAYE**_

Faye was laughing as Scotty tried to balance a book on his head as he walked. "Supermodels live a difficult life," he decided as he let the book drop.

Faye kissed him. She loved how goofy he was. He never failed to make her laugh. Finally, she wasn't spending every second thinking about her father... Did that make her a bad person? She almost felt guilty for trying to find some small piece of happiness.

There was a knock at her door. She opened it and saw Ginny. "We need to talk," Ginny said. "Alone. Scotty, get out."

Scotty looked at Faye in confusion. "Hey! You can't just kick him out," Faye said.

"I just did."

"Faye, it's cool," Scotty said. "I can go-"

"No. She can't just show up here and pull that," Faye said. "What the fuck, Ginny?"

"I need him gone," Ginny insisted.

"The world does _not_ revolve around you, Ginny! Stop being a bitch. He's my boyfriend."

Ginny shook her head. "Forget it." She slammed the door shut, leaving Faye wondering what had just happened.

"Maybe you should go after her," Scotty suggested.

"No way. Fuck her if she's going to behave like that," Faye said.

"She seemed upset, my Fair Fairy."

"She's not the only one who gets upset." She shook her head. "Let's just forget about her, okay?" She kissed him and Scotty stopped protesting.

 _ **GINNY**_

He'd touched her. She'd _let_ him touch her. She'd kissed him and she'd _liked_ it. There was no way Link could be Harper's kid. If he was... If she'd liked kissing the son of the monster who still starred in her nightmares... What did that make her?

Ginny felt sick to her stomach. She'd tried going to Faye, if only to warn her, but Faye didn't understand. She'd _never_ understand. Ginny had worked so hard to keep her safe. Faye had grown up sheltered and happy... She could never understand what Ginny had been through.

She finally returned to her hotel room. She didn't know where else to go. The last thing she expected was to find Link inside waiting for her.

Ginny turned to run back out, but he grabbed her. "Shhh, my dear Ginny," Link whispered. "It's time you and I got to know each other better."

Ginny refused to sit back and let this happen. She'd been beaten and raped so many times over the years, but this was different. This was _his_ son. She couldn't let him touch her, no matter what. She couldn't handle that.

And so, Ginny fought, harder than she'd ever fought in her entire life. She clawed at him, breaking skin. She kicked him repeatedly, going for his shins, his groin, his knees, whatever she could reach, but he wouldn't back off. The harder she fought, the harder he attacked. She felt her head ricochet off the wall. She could feel blood dripping down the side of her face. She elbowed his collarbone, applying pressure until he screamed in pain as something cracked. It might not be a bad break, but she'd fractured something.

His attack grew more personal. He began punching her in the face. She knew she had a black eye. She felt her nose break. He kept going, screaming, "You ruined his life, you stupid, worthless whore!"

Finally, after what seemed like decades, he stopped beating her. Ginny could no longer fight back. He brushed the hair out of her face tenderly and whispered, "It's _my_ turn, Whore." He tore her clothing, pinning her with his full body weight, then struggled to unzip himself.

Ginny whimpered, knowing it was inevitable now. The spawn of her first monster was going to take his turn with her and she could do nothing to stop it. She could feel him pressed against her, hard and ready, when suddenly, the weight was gone. He hadn't done it. She hadn't been raped.

"You son of a bitch!" Someone shouted. And then Link was crying out in pain as someone attacked him.

Some time later, someone knelt beside her. She was still whimpering, and she shook as he touched her. He placed the shirt he'd been wearing over her to cover her up. "Ginny... Oh God... Oh my God..." He whispered. It was only when she felt something wet fall onto her from above that she really saw him through a blurry haze.

"Gabe..." She whispered.

"I'm here," he whispered back. "It's over, Ginny. He's knocked out. He can't hurt you anymore. I'm here, Ginny... I'm here and you're safe."

Ginny knew it was true. Gabe would die before he let Link hurt her. Gabe was holding her now, and she realized the moisture that had hit her had come from his tears. Gabe was _crying._

"You're still the most beautiful woman I know," Gabe promised her as he rocked her soothingly.

"How sweet," a voice said.

Ginny began shaking harder. She knew that voice too well. It wasn't Link... It was his father.

 _ **DANNY**_

He'd woken up with a massive headache, but he remembered everything that had happened. Guessing where Link had gone, he ran straight to Ginny's room. What he saw was the last thing he'd expected.

Link lay on the floor, presumably unconscious. Danny could see Gabe shielding Ginny with his body, staring at some other threat... That was when Danny saw his father.

"Move aside, Boy, and I might let you live," he said to Gabe.

"No! You're never touching her again!" Gabe declared.

Danny's father walked up to Gabe and pressed the gun against his forehead, right between his eyes. "Suit yourself," he said.

Gabe stared him down, unwilling to show fear. Danny knew his father wasn't bluffing. He'd shoot Gabe in the head without hesitating and then he'd do things to Ginny that Danny couldn't let himself think about. They were sitting ducks. He had to help them.

Danny lunged at his father, catching him by surprise. They struggled, but Danny got the gun out of his father's hands.

His father laughed. "Daniel? Why am I not surprised? A disappointment to the very end. Why can't you be more like Link here?" He asked.

"Get. Away. From. Them," Danny said, firmly emphasizing each word. He held the gun steady on his father.

"You think you can kill me, Daniel?" He smiled at him. "Prove it. Take the shot! Be a man!"

Danny struggled not to let his father's words trigger him. He'd heard them so often, but he'd never had a gun in his hands before. "I _said_ get away from them!" He said again.

His father started laughing again. "Make me," he challenged. "Go ahead, Daniel. Shoot me. _Kill_ me. Show me how tough you are!"

Danny shook his head. "I'm not playing games. Back off."

"No." With that, his father turned back toward Gabe and Ginny. He pulled out a knife. Before Danny even realized he was doing it, he pulled the trigger.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Don't worry, I'm posting the next chapter as soon as this one is posted! Keep reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 _ **DANNY**_

His father turned to him with rage in his eyes. He raised the knife, aiming for Gabe, so Danny pulled the trigger again. Now, his father forgot all about Gabe and Ginny. He struggled to walk toward Danny, somehow still standing. Danny pulled the trigger again and he fell.

Danny walked closer to him, not believing he was really going to stay down. Monsters never stayed dead. Sure enough, he was still alive. He looked up at him with something foreign in his eyes. Danny realized it was pride. "You... _are_... my son," he said with a pained laugh. He tried to reach up toward him, so Danny fired again, and again, until finally, the clip was empty.

He hadn't noticed security show up, but they ran in now. They stared at him like he was a dangerous maniac. He knew he should put the gun down, but he couldn't. He couldn't process what he'd just done.

"Put the gun down, Son," one of them was saying.

He wanted to, but he couldn't. What had he done? How had this happened?

"Tackle him," someone mumbled. "And get the cuffs on him."

"No!" Gabe cried out. "He saved our lives."

"What the hell...?" A voice asked. Danny knew he should recognize it, but he couldn't think... "Ginny? Are you alright? Oh shit..."

"Stay back, Mr. Orton," one of the security guards said. "He's dangerous."

"Yeah, right now, he is," Randy said. "Back off of him, guys. Let me talk him down."

"We can't let you do that."

Someone tried to grab him. Danny turned and pointed the gun at him, his hands trembling. "Don't touch him!" Randy said, pulling the guard back. He softened his tone as he said, "Danny, listen to me. It's Randy. You're safe. Everyone's safe. He's dead, Danny. He can't hurt anyone else."

 _Dead..._ Danny thought. _He's dead? I... I killed him?_

"Danny, give me the gun. It's alright now. It's over," Randy continued.

Danny released the gun. The security guards inches closer, but Randy said, "Stop! This was self-defense. That's Luke Harper. He's not supposed to be anywhere near WWE's people, especially not Ginny."

"He shot a man to death, Mr. Orton," security argued. "He has to be taken into custody."

"Call Shane. _Now._ You aren't taking him _anywhere._ " Randy protectively led Danny closer to Ginny and Gabe.

"Ginny..." Randy said sadly. She wept as he held her. Danny could see how badly she'd been hurt.

"He saved us," Gabe said again. "I took Link down to save Ginny, but I had no idea Harper was here..."

"You're all okay now," Randy promised. "No one's going to hurt you."

"I... He..." Danny shook his head as he tried to speak. "He's dead?" He asked.

"He is," Randy confirmed again.

"I killed him... I killed my father..."

"You saved us, Man," Gabe told him, starting to come out of his own shock. "He'd have killed me if you hadn't shown up. He'd have had to, because I wasn't letting him get to Gin..."

"I killed my father... I shot him..."

"You _had_ to, Danny," Randy said gently. "He wouldn't have stopped."

Danny felt sick. He hated his father more than anything... He knew he was a monster. Hell, he'd done so much damage to Danny over the years, it was a wonder he hadn't tried to kill him sooner... But he'd shot him. He'd fired the gun over and over until he was very, very dead. And he hadn't hesitated. He hadn't felt a damn thing.

 _You_ are _my son,_ he'd told him... And what if he was right? In killing his father, how was he any different from him?

At some point, Shane showed up. So did an ambulance. They loaded Ginny and Gabe inside. Link was loaded into another vehicle. His father was covered with a sheet. Through it all, Danny was numb with shock. Only when they forced him to get into a police car to make an official statement and possibly face charges did he speak.

"Randy, don't let my mom find out," he begged. "Tell Cayla and Saraya to keep her away from the news... Her heart... She can't handle the stress."

"I'll take care of it," Randy promised before getting into his car to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

Danny stopped talking again after that. "We'll get you out of this," Shane promised. "You didn't do anything wrong."

 _I killed my father, but I didn't do anything wrong?_ Danny thought. He wondered how that could be true. As the car drove away, he didn't know what would happen, but he knew it couldn't be good.

 _Trixie..._ He thought. _She's going to hate me. She hates guns, and she hates violence, and I'm a killer... I guess the wedding's off now... I'm probably going to jail anyway._ Part of him wondered how he'd ever expected to get a happy ending in the first place.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

When she saw Johnny and Trinity, she was confused. "Did you guys come to see Nicky?" She asked.

"No, Gabe's here," Johnny explained.

"Is he okay?"

"He got beat up a bit, but considering he could have been killed, he's okay," Trinity said numbly.

"What happened?" Molly asked, hearing the last comment. "Where's Randi?"

"Josh has her," Johnny said.

"Ginny was attacked," Randy provided as he appeared. "Gabe saved her." He paused. "Trix, we need to talk."

"What's going on?" Trixie asked.

"I went to Ginny to tell her about Nicky and walked into the middle of all this... Ginny's boyfriend attacked her."

"Again?" Molly asked. "For fuck's sake! How bad is she?"

"This wasn't a normal bad boyfriend, Molly... Link... He's Luke Harper's son."

"What?" Trixie asked in horror. "He's Danny's brother? Does Danny know?"

"Oh, he knows," Trinity said. "He saved Gabe and Ginny's lives. Your fiance's a hero."

"What happened?" Molly asked.

Randy sighed. "Danny's at the police station, Trixie... He needs you."

"Randy... What the fuck?" Molly asked.

"Harper showed up," Johnny explained before Randy could answer. "He had a gun to my son's head... He would have killed him, but Danny got the gun away from him."

Trixie had a terrible feeling she knew where this was heading. "Tell me," she said softly.

"Danny shot Harper... And Harper didn't survive it," Randy said as gently as he could.

Suddenly, Trixie felt like she couldn't breathe, but it wasn't a panic attack... It was overwhelming concern for her fiance.

"Is Danny hurt?" She asked.

"Not physically," Randy said, "but he's badly shaken up."

"I have to go to him."

"I'll go with you," Molly said, "but can I get an update on Ginny?"

"She's hurt badly," Randy said. He sounded heartbroken. "Link beat the hell out of her... I called Brandi, and she's on the next flight out, but I'm going to stay close to her until her mom gets here. Nicky's got Lucas and Corri and Keith for now."

"Does Keith know?" Molly asked.

"I called Corri. She said she'd talk to him."

"What about Faye?"

"Brandi's going to tell her."

Molly nodded. "Come on, Trix. We'll take care of Danny."

Trixie took Molly's hand and let her lead her to her rental car. The police station wasn't far, but it seemed miles away. They finally arrived and Trixie saw Shane standing next to Danny.

"Danny!" She cried out, running toward him. He wasn't handcuffed and no one tried to stop her, so she took those as good signs.

"I'm alright," Danny said automatically as Trixie hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Danny... You never should have had to go through that!"

"How bad is this?" Molly asked. "I could ask Sellie for a favor."

"No need," Sellie replied, appearing from behind them. "I was in town to see Roger when the story broke. I came straight here." She smiled. "Besides, when Shane calls, I'm more inclined to answer. He's the one McMahon I like."

"Are they arresting you?" Trixie asked.

"No," Sellie answered when Danny didn't. "This was _obviously_ self-defense. It's known what kind of man Harper was, and the witnesses all vouched for the fact that Danny had no choice. He's free to go."

Trixie hugged Danny again. "It'll be okay, Danny," she promised. "It's over now. You're a hero."

Danny didn't respond, but she sensed her words had upset him. She hoped he'd open up to her soon. Right now, all that mattered was that she be there for him.

"I love you," she said.

"Even after what I did?" He asked.

"You had no choice. And I'll _always_ love you, no matter what." She kissed him and Danny held her tightly.

"I love you," he told her. He hid it well, but she realized he was crying when a tear landed on her shoulder. Trixie knew then that it was her turn to be the strong one. Danny needed her right now, and she was more than happy to be there for him like he'd been there for her.

 _ **GINNY**_

She woke up feeling no pain and knew they'd pumped her full of drugs. Gabe was passed out in the chair beside her, his head close enough to touch, his hand still clinging to hers. It gave her courage as she looked at Randy, who stood nearby.

"How bad is it?" She forced herself to ask. Gabe stirred slightly and Ginny automatically ran her hand through his hair, soothing him back to sleep.

Randy was honest. "You're very bruised up... A black eye, a slight fracture to your eye socket... He broke your nose... But you're going to make a full recovery."

"And... he's dead?"

"Harper is dead. He can't hurt you anymore."

She nodded. "And Link?"

"Is being treated for the beating Gabe gave him. After that, he's going to jail for a long time."

Gabe opened his eyes. "Gin..." He whispered.

"Can we have a minute?" Ginny asked Randy.

"Of course," Randy said. "I'll be right outside." He walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Gabe asked.

"Right now? Good, physically... Pain killers... Emotionally is a different story..." Ginny looked into his eyes as best she could with her injuries. "You saved me."

"I'm so sorry he hurt you..."

"He... He almost did worse to me, Gabe. I don't think I'd have survived that... You saved me." She kissed his cheek.

"You're stronger than you think, Ginny."

"Gabe..." She sighed. "Why do you put up with how I treat you?"

He smiled sadly. "Because I love you, Gin."

"I always kick you out, push you away..."

"You're worth waiting for." He looked at her. "I guess you want me to go, right?" He started to stand up.

"No!"

He stared at her. "Gin-"

"Please... Don't go. Don't leave me."

Gabe wrapped his arms carefully around her. "Never," he promised.

Ginny took more comfort in that promise than she'd ever taken in anything else before. Finally, she understood. No matter what happened, no matter what she did, Gabe would never turn into one of her monsters. He was different... And for as long as he'd loved her, she'd loved him, too. She'd just been too afraid to admit it until now.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 _ **FAYE**_

The last person she expected to show up outside her hotel room was looking at her now. "Mom?" Faye asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Baby, I need you to come to the hospital with me," her mother replied. She looked frazzled. Her tone was frantic. Her hair was a mess. She'd clearly been crying.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you sick? When did you get here?"

"Just now. My flight was delayed. We have to go-"

"Mom, slow down. What happened?"

"We have to go-"

Scotty handed her mother a glass of water. "She's in shock," he said. "Brandi... Take a deep breath. Drink this. Then tell us what's wrong." The fact that she didn't question why he was in her room at this hour told Faye whatever was going on was bad.

"It's Ginny... She's in the hospital," her mother explained after drinking some water.

Faye stopped breathing for a split second as panic hit her. "What happened?" She asked again.

"Her boyfriend... He's not who he says he is."

"What did that bastard do? I'll kill him-"

"He's that monster's _son!"_ Her mother cried out.

"What monster?"

"Harper." She practically spit out his name.

Faye felt sick. "Link is Luke Harper's _kid?"_ She repeated in shock. She'd _eaten_ with that prick! He'd seemed so charming, so perfect... She'd been relieved Ginny had found a nice guy for once... The dizziness overwhelmed her. Faye might have collapsed if Scotty hadn't instinctively moved closer and put a hand on her arm to steady her.

"How bad is she?" Scotty asked what Faye was too afraid to.

"Randy says it was bad... He... He beat the hell out of her," her mother said. She began sobbing.

"I'll drive you guys to the hospital," Scotty offered.

"You're supposed to meet Toby," Faye reminded him.

"He can stay with Kristy. She has bodyguards, and this is an emergency."

"I can drive."

"Faye... M'Lady, I beg your pardon for pointing this out, but you're trembling. Your mom's not any better. Allow me to do this much for you."

Faye nodded. "Okay," she said.

Scotty sent a text, presumably to Toby, then gently led Faye and her mother outside. They rode to the hospital as her mother told them the horrifying details. Faye struggled not to cry. When they got to the hospital, Randy was outside of Ginny's room. He quickly hugged her mother.

"She's awake," he said. "The damage is a lot to take in, but it will all heal. She's going to be okay, Brandi."

"My baby..." Her mother sobbed in his arms. "What do I do, Randy? She was always Cody's girl... He always knew exactly what to say to make it all better... I've got no idea how to fix this."

Randy stroked her hair soothingly before saying, "Don't try to fix her. This isn't just going to go away. It'll take time, and long after the physical wounds heal, she'll still be dealing with the emotional ones. Just be there for her, Brandi. Listen to her when she needs to talk, hold her when she asks you to, and give her space when she needs it."

"Is that why you're out here?"

"Sort of. Gabe's with her. She wanted to talk to him alone, and they're both so exhausted, they fell back asleep. I didn't want to wake them, but Ginny's up again. I saw her moving the hair out of his face a couple of minutes ago."

"It's about time," Scotty mumbled. He looked embarassed as he realized they all heard him. "I'm sorry... It's just-"

"It's okay," Randy said kindly. "I think we've _all_ been cheering Gabe on for a while now... Even Cody."

"What?" Faye asked, finally finding her voice.

"He gave Gabe weekly pep talks telling him not to give up, that Ginny would come around one day." Randy smiled sadly. "He knew before any of us that Gabe would be the one guy who'd treat her right."

"He was so awful about that," her mom added. "I told him she'd fall in love with whomever she pleased, but he swore she'd end up with Gabe in the end."

"I don't know if they're there yet," Randy said, "but I think that when Ginny finally heals, Gabe may be the one person she'll trust enough to let in."

Her mother sighed. "I need to go in there... She needs me... I just hope I'm enough."

"You're you, Brandi. Just be yourself. You're her mother, and she loves you. She doesn't expect you to be her father, too."

"His shoes are too big to fill..." She looked like she might cry again. "I don't think I can do this... I can't see her in this much pain..."

"You _have_ to, Brandi. You're the only parent she's got left." Randy hid it well, but Faye could tell how much it hurt him to say that aloud. "Take a deep breath. Suck it up, go in there, and be whatever she needs you to be. Afterward, when you're alone, you can cry, or scream, or break something, but right now, your daughter is hurt and scared and traumatized and she needs _you_ to be strong. She's the type to bury her feelings if she thinks you need her to take care of yours, so you can't break in front of her. Alright?"

Her mother nodded numbly. She took a deep breath, then went into the room. Only when she was out of sight did Faye let her own emotions out.

"This is my fault!" She blurted out.

"My Fair Fairy, _no,_ " Scotty said soothingly.

"She _came to me,_ Scotty! She came to my room before this happened! You said she looked upset. You even told me to go after her, but I didn't! The last thing I did was call her a _bitch!_ She could have _died!_ This guy... Link... He could have killed her, and that would have been the last thing I ever said to her!" Faye began to cry.

"Faye... M'Lady, you couldn't have known-"

"I _should have!_ It's Ginny! She _never_ dates nice guys, and she was upset... I should have talked to her..."

Randy put a hand on Scotty's shoulder. "I've got her," he said. "Why don't you go get some coffee?"

"I'll be back," Scotty promised Faye before leaving.

"Faye," Randy said gently, "this isn't your fault. At all."

"But she came to me, Randy... She wanted help," Faye protested through her tears.

"Shhh," Randy whispered soothingly. "You didn't know. That Link kid had everyone fooled."

"I thought she was just being a bitch when she tried to kick Scotty out."

"You're sisters. You fight. It's normal."

"She was upset."

"Ginny can be high-strung. I love her to death, but even I know that. Unless she told you what was going on, you couldn't have known how serious it was."

"She's going to hate me... She _should_ hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, Faye. No matter what you do, Ginny will _never_ hate you. You're her baby sister, and she'd do anything to protect you because she _loves_ you."

"How do I fix this?"

"Talk to her. Listen to her. And do whatever she needs you to."

Faye nodded. "Thank you," she said finally.

"For what?" He asked.

"For trying to fill in for Dad..." She was surprised the words didn't reduce her back to tears. She was starting to cope slightly better.

"I can't fill that hole." Randy looked like _he_ might cry now.

"No, but you do make it easier sometimes... Just knowing you're here for us helps."

"I'll always be here for you girls. You're family."

Faye hugged him again. "I'm not ready to see her yet," she admitted.

"Take as much time as you need," he replied. "Just go in when you're ready. I know it will mean a lot to her when you do."

"I need to wash my face. I'm sure I look like a hysterical mess, and that's not what she needs."

"She just needs _you,_ Faye. You're the little sister. She'll understand if you've been crying."

"You told Mom-"

"Your mother is the parent. That's different. Just be Faye."

She nodded. "Okay. I think I can do that." She took a deep breath and walked into the hospital room.

Seeing Ginny bruised and broken made her tears return. "Oh God, Gin... I'm so sorry!" She blurted out.

"Stop that," Ginny said. She motioned for her to come closer. Faye was half expecting to get slapped. Instead, with effort because she was in pain, Ginny opened her arms and hugged her tightly.

Faye sobbed into Ginny's hair. "It's my fault... If I hadn't been so bratty-"

"Faye... I was being a bitch. You had every right to flip out on me."

Faye stared at her in shock. "What?"

"It was your room. He's your boyfriend. I should have gone about it differently. I'm sorry."

"Don't... God, don't apologize!" Faye hugged her tighter.

"Ouch! A little gentler, please? The pain meds are wearing off." Ginny offered a slight smile as Faye pulled away.

Gabe squeezed Ginny's hand. Faye noticed the way Ginny clung to him. She realized Randy and Scotty might be on to something.

"Do you want me to give you guys some time?" Gabe asked.

"I..." Ginny sighed. "Yeah. Go see your parents... Just... Come back, okay? Promise?"

"I swear," Gabe said. He let go of her hand and headed out.

"So... Gabe, huh?" Faye asked.

"Shut up," Ginny said, sounding almost like herself. Faye smiled. She looked awful, but she'd survived, and Ginny was good at surviving. She knew that somehow, her sister was going to be okay.

 _ **RILEY**_

She saw Molly walking by looking exhausted. Cautiously, because things were still awkward between them, Riley approached her. "You okay, Molly?" She asked.

"It was a long day," Molly replied. "I spent way too much time bouncing back and forth between hospital rooms, with a stop at the police precinct for good measure-"

"Wait, what? What happened?"

Molly filled her in, but Riley stopped processing what she was saying after one particular detail. "Harper's _dead?"_ She asked.

"Yeah. The bastard's had it coming for years. It's just shitty that Danny had to be the one to put him down," Molly said.

"He's dead... Actually dead."

"No, he's a vampire rising from the grave. Yes, Riley, he's _actually_ dead."

She couldn't stop what happened next. She started to cry. Molly froze, completely stunned by this reaction. "What, were you a fan or something?" She asked in disgust. "Luke Harper was a _monster,_ Riley! He raped Danielle, he raped Ginny when she was only twelve, he tortured Danny for his entire childhood... Why do you give a fuck that he's dead?" Molly paused as a thought occurred to her. "I swear to God, if you tell me you were fucking _that_ , I'll never spe-"

"It was only _once!"_ Riley shouted.

"Oh God, gross, Riley! How the hell _could_ you?!"

"I didn't know... I... I'd never... I..." Riley sobbed, hysterical now.

Molly froze. "Riley... Did he...?" She shook her head. "How? He was gone by the time you got back."

"It was before I left."

Molly covered her mouth in horror. "Riley... You... You were only _six_ when your mom kidnapped you!"

"I didn't understand what was happening... But I had wandered off, and he found me, and he... He..." Riley shook her head. "It hurt so much... I was so scared. I couldn't even _walk_ afterward, and he told me if I told anyone, he'd kill my dad, and I believed him... I loved my dad so much, and this big, scary monster promised me he'd kill him if I told, and I _believed_ him-"

"Riley... You were a baby. Of _course_ you believed him. You were innocent."

"No, I wasn't... Not anymore... But my mom realized something happened and that was her excuse to take me and run. She told me it was my fault she had to go, but she'd been packing and planning way before that. I saw her doing it."

"It wasn't your fault... None of it was."

"I never told her who it was... Molly, if I'd just told, he'd have never gotten his hands on Ginny!" She couldn't breathe.

"You were _six,_ Riley. You were terrified. Your _mother_ should have called the cops. This is on her."

"But I... He... And now..."

"Riley, _breathe_. You need to breathe."

She took as deep a breath as she could manage. "When Ginny and Danielle talked and they were told it was too late to press charges, I figured, why bother? But I was always afraid he'd come back... And all I wanted to do was kill him, and now he's dead, and I can't understand it... My mind can't accept that he's dead. I keep waiting for him to pop up and attack me."

"He's gone, Riles. He's not coming back."

"I'm sorry... I know you hate me because I fuck everything up-"

"Riley, I _don't_ hate you. I was mad. I was _really_ fucking pissed, but I can't hate you... I know your mom fucked you up... And right now, I get you even more. Everything about your behavior just started making sense."

Molly hugged her. Riley was stunned, both by her kindness, and by how badly she needed the hug. She cried in Molly's arms as Molly whispered, "He can't hurt you anymore," over and over again until it finally sank in.

"Come on," Molly said suddenly.

"Where?" Riley asked.

"You require ice cream."

"Mol-"

"It helps. Trust me." Molly brought her back to her room and pulled ice cream out of the freezer. "You can crash here tonight."

"What about Keith?"

"He's staying with Nicky at the hospital until Lucas gets the transfer approved so they can head home for a bit. They think he'll dextox off these meds and adjust to new ones better at home. Anyway, you shouldn't be alone tonight and I don't mind the company."

"Thank you..."

"No problem. Eat your Chunky Monkey."

Riley obediently began eating her ice cream, taking comfort in the fact that she and Molly finally seemed to be back on good terms.

 _ **DANNY**_

 _The storm was fierce. Rain fell everywhere. Danny could hear a child crying. "Don't! Please don't! I'll be good!" The tiny voice pled pathetically._

 _"That's the problem, Daniel," his father taunted him. "You're not_ supposed _to be good."_

 _Danny watched as his child self struggled to escape from his father. "Toughen up, you worthless piece of shit!" His father shouted. He wrapped his hands around Danny's throat, tightening the hold until he couldn't breathe. Danny watched himself pass out. His father let go and waited until Danny woke back up before he did it again. He kept doing this until Danny couldn't handle watching it anymore._

 _"Leave him alone!" He shouted._

 _His father turned, suddenly noticing his adult son. He laughed and said, "There's my boy! Look at you, all grown up and finally proving you're my son. I'm_ so _proud."_

 _"Shut up! I'm nothing like you!" Danny insisted._

 _"Are you_ sure _of that, Daniel?"_

 _The gun was back in his hands. They were back in the hotel room. Danny aimed at his father, but he refused to fire._

 _"No!" He said. "I'm not you. I don't want to hurt anyone!"_

 _"Liar!" His father taunted him, suddenly somehow bloody and dying at his feet anyway._

Danny awoke screaming. Trixie, thankfully, had gotten up and left for a meeting with Creative, so he was alone. He struggled to calm his breathing. His heart was beating too fast. He couldn't escape the image of his father, dead because of his own actions.

After a while, he calmed down enough to do what he'd been putting off. He called his mother. "Danny! I was _just_ going to call you!" She said. "I found the _cutest_ little shop that makes these _amazing_ pastries and I was going to ask the caterer to order some to add to the menu-"

"Mom, stop. We need to talk." It broke him to have to burst this bubble of joy she so desperately needed, but he was positive if he didn't tell her now, he'd never have the strength to do it again.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked.

"I..." How could he tell her this? "Mom, something happened."

"Is it Trixie?"

"No."

"I was worried she got cold feet. Don't tell me _you_ have-"

"Mom, _listen_ for a minute, okay?"

She paused. "It's bad, isn't it?" She asked.

"That depends on who you ask... Mom, I did something."

"What is it, Danny? We can fix anything, as long as you're honest."

"There's no fixing this, Mom... It's about Dad."

He could tell she stiffened up, like she always did when discussing his father. "What did he do?" She asked.

"It turns out he has another kid... This guy, Link. He went after Ginny."

"Oh God... Is she alright?"

"She's hurt bad, but she'll recover... Gabe and I figured it out, and Gabe got there before he could... Before it went too far." He didn't want to upset her by pointing out that Ginny had nearly been raped by this guy.

"Thank goodness! Gabe's such a good guy. She should just marry the poor boy already."

"Mom... I'm not done."

She sighed. "I figured as much. Go on."

"Dad showed up. He pulled a gun on Gabe and Ginny... I found them and... And I attacked him to get him away from them. The gun was to Gabe's head... I _had_ to." His voice cracked slightly. He struggled to stay calm. He had to keep it together for her.

"Honey... What happened?"

"I got the gun away, so he pulled a knife, and... I warned him, Mom. I told him to get away from them, but... But he wouldn't. He called my bluff... And I... I fired."

"Oh my God... Danny, what happened?"

"I shot him, Mom... I _killed_ him." He couldn't breathe, but he struggled to hide that from her. The ache in his chest was severe.

"Danny... Oh God, honey... Oh, my baby..."

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out.

"Danny... Danny, you have _nothing_ to apologize for!"

"I murdered my _father._ I'm a killer."

"You saved lives... And you know what he did to me, Danny... What he did to Ginny, and who knows who else? You slayed a monster. You're like a knight. A _hero._ And I am _so_ proud of you."

Danny was floored as he realized for the first time ever, his parents had something in common. They were both proud of him for doing something horrible.

"Mom... Doesn't killing him make me just as bad as him? The fact that I could do it without hesitating... That I could end a life... Doesn't that make me a monster?"

"Baby... If you were a monster, you'd feel nothing. You feel guilty. Monsters aren't capable of that." She sighed. "I wish I was there to hold you, Danny... But you need to listen to me. I love you so much, honey, and you are nothing... Absolutely _nothing_ like that evil monster you just rid the world of."

"I love you, too, Mom," he said. "I have to go... I'll call you later."

"Okay... Just try to let this go, Danny. You did the right thing."

"Right. Love you... Bye, Mom." He hung up before he could start screaming. He couldn't keep dealing with this. No matter what anyone said, he felt like a monster. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He knew killing someone, especially your parent, was wrong. How was it possible that everyone else in the world thought he'd done the right thing? They were even celebrating the fact that his father was dead.

Danny got dressed and went for a run, trying to clear his head. When that didn't work, he went to the gym. He started punching the punching bag, over and over, as hard as he could, until he knew his knuckles were bloody. Even then, he didn't stop. He'd killed his father. He had blood on his hands anyway. He had to be punished, and not a damn person seemed willing to punish him, so he had to do it himself.

"Whoa, Luv," a voice said. "Slow down."

Danny spun around, ready for an attack. He relaxed only slightly when he realized it was Saraya. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm working. They needed me."

"For the main roster?"

"Well, with Ginny's... situation, she's got to vacate the Women's Championship while she heals, and they needed to come up with a quick solution to that. They were thinking Noelle, but they don't want to give it to her just yet, so they're going to have two others battle for it... Jordan, who's my NXT Women's Champion right now, is one of them, so I'm here... And Trixie's the other!"

"Isn't that a conflict of interest for you?" He kept hitting the punching bag, but he'd slowed down.

"That's why it's great TV. It was Molly's idea." She grabbed his hand unexpectedly and he barely stopped himself from swinging at her as a reflex. "Rough day?" She asked.

"Rough _life,"_ he mumbled.

"Danny..." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This has to suck for you." He shrugged. "Look, luv, you can talk to me. I'm a good listener." She took his gloves off and examined his hands. Without saying anything, she started cleaning up his injuries.

"Thanks, but you don't need to deal with my drama."

"Danny, you're about to become my son-in-law. Your drama is my drama. Besides, Luv, I'm _British._ We _invented_ complicated family drama." She smirked at him.

He sighed. "My father never gave a fuck about me. I was just his punching bag, the child support check he had to pay, the disappointment... But I..." He shook his head. "I kept trying, Saraya. Even as an _adult,_ I wanted him to care about me. I thought if I just worked harder, he'd love me... It's stupid. It's _so_ fucked up. He was a bastard. He was a monster. He tortured people. He raped my mother. He raped kids. He..." He shook his head harder, trying not to cry. "But he was my _father._ He was my father, and he was supposed to love me, so what was wrong with me?"

"Nothing was wrong with you. _He's_ the broken one. He was incapable of love, but it's normal to need it.. You _deserved_ to have a father who loved you."

"And now he's dead, and I'll never have that." The admission that he still cared about that stunned him. He hadn't realized that broken little boy who just wanted his father to love him was still inside of him. "And I killed him... I _finally_ made him proud, Saraya... Because I did what _he_ would have done. And everyone's celebrating and telling me I'm a hero, but I'm _not._ I just did the only thing I thought that I could... But there had to be another way."

"Sometimes, there's _not_ another way, Danny... But listen to me. It's okay to grieve."

"What?"

"He was a monster, yes, but he was still your _dad._ It is completely okay for you to mourn the loss, and you have every right to feel horrible. You never should have had to do that to him."

Danny finally felt like someone understood. He actually hugged her. Saraya held him, whispering soothing words to him as he allowed his emotions to overwhelm him and cried. It was extremely rare that Danny cried. His father would have beaten him for it, and his mom was so emotional, he never wanted to risk pushing her over the edge. With Saraya, he knew he could let his guard down and stop being so Goddamned _strong_ for a few minutes.

When he calmed down, he actually felt better. It helped that Saraya didn't mention it. Instead, she said, "Since my daughter is busy, how about the two of us get a bite to eat? My treat."

"Thanks," he replied, knowing she understood it was for so much more than her offer of food. "But I'm paying."

"If you insist," she said with a grin. She linked her arm through his and led him away from the gym.

 _ **MARCO**_

He hadn't expected his father to show up, but he stood outside of his hotel room now. Marco was glad he'd shaken his hangover an hour or so before.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Your mom and I wanted to surprise you," his father replied.

"Mom's here?"

"She went to the hospital to see Ginny, but yeah, she's here, too."

"Is this about Marvin?"

"That may have worried us, yes, but we just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You assumed I was back on drugs," Marco said flatly.

"It crossed my mind... Are you okay, Marco?"

"I'm not high. I haven't done drugs since you got me clean... But Marvin was trying to force them on me."

His father's entire attitude changed. "That worthless piece of trash... If he hadn't gone back home, I'd kick his ass." He paused. "I'm proud of you for staying strong. I know Marvin can be pushy."

It made Marco feel better to know his father believed him. "Thanks, Dad."

"So, what's new? Where's that lovely girlfriend of yours?"

"Riley? She's not my girlfriend."

"She answered your phone while you two were... _engaged_ and told me you were busy and to stop interrupting your fun." His father was smirking at that, so Marco could tell he was more amused than angry.

"We're... Friends. No other label has been applied yet."

"Well, your friend's a pistol. You don't meet a girl like that every Dynasty."

"You stole that from _Mulan,_ Dad."

"Disney inspires some of my best advice! Anyway, maybe it's time you told her how you felt."

"Riley's not that kind of girl... And who says I feel anything?"

"The way you say her name, Kiddo." His father laughed. "I've never seen you so taken with a girl."

"She's just... _different._ And she gets me."

"Then tell her how you feel. Life's too short, Marco. And all of this could end any second. You have to live while you can." He looked sad. Marco knew he was thinking about the fact that Samoa Joe had ended his career just when it was finally starting to take off again.

A subject change seemed like a good idea. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Marco asked.

His father brightened up again. "Definitely. It's been too long since we shared a meal, Kiddo."

They headed to the hotel's restaurant and Marco considered his father's advice. He knew he was right. Marco had feelings for Riley, and he liked those feelings, but was he ready to put a label on them? More importantly, if he did, would Riley run away?


	14. Chapter 14

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Someone asked me who Marco's father is. He's the son of Tyson Kidd and Natalya. In case you forget who the parents of any of the New Legacy members are, the first chapter of this fic has a reference guide. I know there are a lot of them to keep track of. I hope this clears things up for you. Anyway, thanks for all of the feedback so far guys! Enjoy the next chapter..._

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 _ **LUCAS**_

Finally, the transfer had been approved. Lucas would film a segment that night giving him a kayfabe injury so he could take a few weeks off to be with Nicky. They would be in Florida, surrounded by family, but Lucas was still nervous. Switching medications was never easy for Nicky and Lucas knew it might be a challenge.

As Lucas was headed to the cafeteria to get some lunch, he saw Jonah. "Hey, Jonah," he greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"The trainers are paranoid," Jonah replied with his typical easy smile and thick Irish brogue. "I was practicing fer tonight's match with Marco an' I took a bump a wee bit poorly, busted up me arm a bit. It's nothing, but they insisted on x-rays... Mainstream pussies." He laughed heartily, making Lucas laugh with him. "On the indies, if yer bone pops out, they'll tell ya ta pop it back in an' keep going, especially in the UK... I'm not used to this hand-holding nonsense. Anyway, it's not Marco's fault. He's a good cunt, really. We've just wrestled before, back when he was on the indies, and we reverted back to the crazier style together."

Lucas loved listening to Jonah talk. The phrases he used were colorful and hilarious at times (such as calling another male wrestler a "good cunt") and he radiated the edge a lot of indy guys had. It was something Lucas didn't see often because he'd been raised strictly on WWE. His accent matched his mother Becky Lynch's perfectly and Lucas was a sucker for a good accent. He was starting to relax when Jonah asked, "An' you? What are ya doing here?"

Lucas sighed. "I'm going to be taking some time off," he replied. "Nicky needs me."

"Ah, rotten luck," Jonah said. "I thought he was doing better."

"He was, but rapid cyclic bipolar disorder is hard to treat. The meds stop working and they have to find new ones."

Jonah put a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "If ya e'er need ta talk, Lad, I'm a real good listener."

"I appreciate that, thanks."

"No problem. I know ya don't know me too well, but I understand how hard it can be to talk about Nicky. Not everyone understands two men being in love, but I'm openly bisexual. Have been for years. I even lean a tad more toward lads over lasses. I won't judge ya."

Lucas was surprised. "I didn't know you were bi."

"I don't want Creative here ta get any bright ideas about making a circus out of it. They already deemed me Main Event level if I stick around long enough, but if they find out I'm bi, they might try ta change my character. I'm a hard-hitting tough guy, a submission expert, and occasionally I throw a wrench into it and fly just to shake things up. They might change me into a flaming character who wins by kissing straight guys or something."

"They didn't change Nicky." Lucas wanted to argue they didn't use his sexual orientation in his character either, but that was a lie. He was constantly dancing and wore flashy clothing in the ring. It was tasteful, but still a little more than some of the straight guys would be willing to wear. He'd come out way before he started training, and he wondered if it did play a part in the character Paul had helped him build. The only reason it didn't bother him was because he loved to dance in real life and because he'd had a hand in designing his ring gear.

"Nicky's an Orton," Jonah pointed out. "They couldn't do that ta him. Randy would have killed them and the fans expect certain things from Ortons."

"That's true, but you have a huge indy following, especially in the UK. They can't just change you."

"So did Drew, but 3MB still happened." He was talking about Drew Galloway, who'd gone by Drew McIntyre in WWE.

He had a point. "He was the Chosen One first," Lucas said.

"And then they decided to change him, and low-card him, and stick him in the worst gimmick ever."

"3MB was bad, but I've seen worse. They made it work." Lucas was well-versed in the history of 3MB. Thanks to the Social Outcasts, his father was very close to Heath Miller, better known as Heath Slater. Lucas had grown up calling him "Uncle Heath." He'd heard all of the stories of his various stables and gimmicks.

"The point is, if that can happen ta _Drew Fucking Galloway,_ it could happen ta _anyone._ WWE has a history of ruining indy guys. I refuse ta become one of them."

"Fair enough." Lucas suddenly remembered why he'd been walking this way. "I need to hurry up and get lunch in the cafeteria. I left Nicky with Keith and Corri, but I should get back soon."

"Yuck! If ya don't eat that food fast enough, it'll eat _you._ Come on, there's a food truck outside with _real_ food." Jonah motioned for him to follow him. Lucas figured real food might be a nice change of pace, so he followed him.

Jonah insisted on paying for both of their meals. "Yer having a tough time, Lad. Let someone be nice ta ya fer once," he said. Lucas decided not to argue and chose to thank him instead. Surprisingly, the food was pretty good in spite of being cooked inside of a truck.

"Now yer ready ta go back ta yer husband," Jonah declared. He wrote something down and handed it to Lucas. "My number, Lad. If ya e'er need it, don't hesitate ta use it."

"I will," Lucas promised. It might be nice having someone to lean on. He felt bad putting his issues on Molly and Keith, even though they offered all the time. They loved Nicky, too, and they were under enough stress. Jonah was kind of outside of everything.

As he headed back to Nicky's room, Lucas focused on the fact that this was his last day in this hospital. Soon, they'd be home. He hoped things would get easier once they were.

 _ **MARCO**_

He was nervous. This was the first serious match they'd given him in ages. Marco played one of two roles in New Legacy. Either he was the enforcer, cheating to help others win their matches, or he was fighting low-carders and jobbers. Paul had kept Marco down in Zack Ryder territory because he didn't like his father.

Jonah was a worthy opponent. He was one of the biggest guys on the indies, and now that he'd come to WWE for the Anti-Legacy storyline, he had become an instant hit with the fans. They had loved his mother and they loved him just as much. He'd quickly shown those who'd never heard of him until he hit WWE why he deserved their respect. If it wasn't for the fact that James had already been a main roster member before this storyline, Jonah would have been the natural choice to take over the stable after Brandon was fired.

The storyline made sense. Their mothers had started as friends but when Marco's mother had heel turned on Becky, they'd gone on to have an epic feud. It had been one of the few times WWE gave his mother something to do that challenged her. Now, Marco and Jonah were reviving that feud.

He'd decided they should train a bit before the match to work out details. It felt good to be in the ring with someone like Jonah again. Then, he'd been in a submission and he'd botched a counter-turned-suplex and Jonah had landed badly, hitting his wrist against the ring post as his full body weight crashed against his arm. He could have broken his wrist or even hit his head. Luckily, Jonah had only bruised his wrist, but Marco wondered if this meant he wasn't ready for a real match anymore.

"You'll be great tonight," Riley told him, seemingly reading his thoughts.

"I hope so," he said. "My parents are here." He looked at her and hesitated before adding, "Riley, are we... um... Look, my dad thinks you're my girlfriend."

She laughed. "I don't generally do relationships..."

"Neither do I... But Riles... I think I want to."

"You... Really?" She looked surprised.

"Well, yeah... I mean... We're pretty much always together lately, and I honestly feel like we're more than just friends... You _get_ me, Riles. And I think..." He sighed. This was it. She was going to run, but he'd come too far to stop now. "I think I kind of love you, _Mia Bella._ It freaks me out, and it probably freaks you out, too, but you're _beautiful,_ Riles... And you're funny, and honest, and you genuinely understand me and don't judge me, and most of all, I'm actually kind of _happy_ when I'm with you. That's not normal for me... I'm one emo son of a bitch, but Riley... You make me feel like a pop punk song, all bouncy and bubbly even though I'm still kind of demented and fucked up. So yeah, I _love_ you, and I want to call you more than just my friend. Because you're perfect, _Mia Bella,_ at least to me, and if I don't scoop you up, I'm afraid someone else will, and losing you? That would be the absolute worst fucking emo song ever. Don't make me turn back into an angsty emo kid again, Riles. Pretty please?"

He paused, waiting for her to run screaming or to laugh at him. She stared at him for a long moment, taking in his words. Finally, she said, "Okay."

"Okay?" He asked.

"Okay, I'm your girlfriend. Why not? I can't be responsible for turning you back into an emo kid. You're too sexy to get beat up by the Ska kids." She laughed and kissed him.

"Dating me is a public service, huh?"

"Absolutely." She kissed him again, harder this time, then said. "Now go kick Jonah's ass." She spanked him as he walked away, which left both of them laughing. It took him a minute to get back into character.

When his music hit, he raced out to the ring. He issued an open challenge as planned, a typical New Legacy Heel move, and Jonah's music began to play. The fans were excited, apparently having expected a jobber match. They cheered wildly as the bell rang.

Marco and Jonah easily fell into their old indy routine. It may have been a few years since Marco had been an indy wrestler, but it came back whenever he faced another indy guy. The match was wild. For every move Marco hit Jonah with, Jonah hit even bigger ones on him. For every submission Jonah pulled Marco into, Marco found quick counters. The match was the longest one Marco had had in a while, and he was enjoying the adrenaline of a _real_ match.

Jonah pulled Marco into the submission he'd had him in when training had gone wrong earlier. "Go on, Lad, counter it," Jonah said quietly near his ear.

"What if I fuck up again?" Marco asked.

"You've got this. I believe in ya, Lad. Now counter it before ya have ta tap."

Reluctantly, Marco went for the counter. This time, the suplex went much better, and no one got hurt. The fans loved it. Although the crowd had been pretty pro-Jonah, now several fans began chanting "Hart-Breaker!" That was the name of Marco's finisher, a superkick followed immediately by a sharpshooter. They hadn't planned on it being used yet, but Jonah gave a subtle nod and got into the ideal position for it.

Marco hit Jonah with a hard superkick. Jonah was knocked off-balance and Marco pulled him into the sharpshooter. Jonah struggled to get to the ropes. Marco pulled him back into the center of the ring. Jonah tries to escape again before finally tapping out.

The fans seemed pretty shocked by Marco getting a clean win over Jonah. He was a heel enforcer for his stable mates and often ended up jobbing in his own matches, but with Molly coming onto the Creative team officially, the predictable matches were being shaken up.

As Marco stood and celebrated his win, Jonah got to his feet. He collected himself before shrugging and offering his hand to Marco as a sign of respect. Marco stared at him, fully in-character, before reaching back toward him. Then, instead of shaking his hand, he hit him in the chest and knocked him over, pulling him into another sharpshooter.

The Anti-Legacies quickly ran out to Jonah's aid, which brought out the New Legacy members. There were hits coming from everywhere until the referees finally broke them up, separating the two groups. Jordan and Trixie were left in the ring. They started attacking each other. Shane came out. The referee got between the girls. Everything stopped so Shane could dance around in his trademark goofy way before getting into the ring.

"As most of you have heard by now, Persephone has been forced to vacate the Women's Championship due to injury. As a result, we need to crown a new champion, and I think I know where to look... Belinda, you are the NXT Women's Champion. You've proven that _you_ are the future of women's wrestling, but can you defeat the present?" He turned to Trixie. "Trickster, you continue to impress me, both in-ring and out. I want to give you this opportunity because I believe that you've earned it. Prove me right." He looked at the others. "Since all of you want to fight, I'm declaring this... a... Lumberjack Match! Have fun!" He paused. "And one final thing... I want you all to welcome a very special guest referee..."

 _Stars In the Night_ began to play and the crowd went insane as she entered and Shane finished with, "Paige!"

 _ **TRIXIE**_

They hadn't told her that her mum was going to be the referee. Trixie knew keeping that a surprise had been her mum's idea. She liked to keep Trixie on her toes.

Her mum hugged her after she was done posing for the fans. Then she pointed at Jordan's NXT Women's Championship belt, smiled, and hugged her, too. She took the belt and gave it a kiss before handing it to the time keeper. Then she called for the bell.

Jordan and Trixie had never worked a singles match together, but they'd trained a few times. Trixie had some idea what to expect. Jordan tended to do a lot of mat work. Trixie was more of a flyer, but she also excelled at submissions. Her mum had taught her well.

Things got crazy pretty quickly. Trixie went for a frog splash. Jordan ducked, barely escaping, and knocked Trixie right into the Anti-Legacies. James and Kevin caught her and looked like they violently grabbed her, but they actually set her down cautiously, ensuring she didn't get hurt. They passed her to Noelle and Ashley, who took turns hitting her and laughing at her like high school mean girls. Ashley botched a move and knocked Trixie too hard against the post.

"Great job, Charlotte! Rough her up!" James shouted at her to make it looked planned. He moved so the fans couldn't see his face and mouthed, _You okay?_

Trixie was hurting, but she didn't think she was injured, so she gave a slight nod. He backed away. Noelle and Ashley tossed her back into the ring like a rag doll. Jordan immediately pulled her up by her hair. Her mum made Jordan let her go. Trixie recovered and kicked Jordan hard before going for a DDT. Jordan went down hard. She rolled away to escape Trixie... And rolled right into the New Legacy members.

Kristy and Riley got to her first. Molly joined them. They worked together to lift her in the air. Molly and Kristy stood on either side of Riley as she held the center. They triple powerbombed Jordan onto the Spanish announce table. The fans went crazy, not expecting them to go so wild on a girl. They usually reserved the Shield move for the male wrestlers, but one thing Jordan was good at was taking hard bumps.

Keith and Marco tossed Jordan back into the ring. Trixie covered her, but before she could win, Sam grabbed her leg and pulled her off of Jordan. Trixie superkicked the daughter of Sami Zayn out of the ring, but Jordan was starting to get back up. They each hit a few more moves before Trixie hit a hurricanrana and pinned Jordan. Her mum counted to three and picked Trixie up in a tight hug before raising her hand in victory.

The fans began chanting her name, and once more, Trixie felt the crowd's embrace. Danny jumped into the ring, pulling her into his arms. She kissed him, making the crowd cheer even louder. For one moment, she forgot everything else, and everything was perfect.

Jordan looked up at her with wounded puppy eyes before trying to stand up. Trixie knelt down beside her and offered her hand. Unlike the match before, Jordan actually took her hand and allowed her to help her stand back up. Trixie hugged her, then took the microphone and said, "That was an amazing match, Belinda. I can see why you're the NXT Women's Champion. Keep working and one day, this one _will_ be yours." She meant it. While her mother Rosa had never gotten to do anything too memorable in the WWE other than appearing on _Total Divas,_ Jordan worked her butt off to prove herself every single day. Although Paul had wanted to low-card her immediately, her mum and aunt had given her a chance and had never regretted it. Her mum was very close to Rosa and she'd believed in Jordan from day one. Corri had gone along with the decision, trusting her mum to know talent when she saw it.

Jordan bit her lip and Trixie realized she was fighting back tears. She hugged her to help her hide that fact and Jordan whispered, "Thank you. That means so much."

Trixie nodded before letting her go. Jordan left the ring and Trixie finished celebrating. It was time to finish the evening as scripted. James said something to Kevin. The next moment, both of them attacked Lucas, who was off to the side. Keith and Molly ran to his side, but James flung Lucas into the ring. Kevin jumped in and set up Ten Beats of the Bowery. Danny was about to interfere, but Trixie stopped him. Instead, she hit him with an enzuigiri, shocking the entire arena. Kevin hit the mat and the fans cheered as Trixie smiled at them before trying to help Lucas escape, but James pulled him off the ring apron and powerbombed him through a table in a way that would have made his father Bubba Ray proud.

Keith knelt beside Lucas, then called for trainers to come over. He then ran after James, chasing him backstage. Molly stood protectively over Lucas daring anyone to try and cross her.

It went perfectly. Kevin's stablemates had to carry him out of the ring. Trixie normally only fought the girls, but this had been fun. When they got backstage, everyone was hyper.

"Drinks are on me, Bitches!" Ken Killings, R-Truth's son, declared.

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny," Kevin said with mock-concern, " _Never_ offer an Irishman drinks on ya! Ya won't have anything left in yer wallet, Fella!"

"Ken's our new best friend!" Jonah agreed.

"Y'all are invited, too," Ken said to Scotty, the closest member of New Legacy.

"We're straightedge," Scotty reminded him, pointing at Toby and himself.

"So? I never said it had to be alcohol. Jordan's straightedge, too. I'll buy y'all soda or water or fucking Shirley Temples or whatever. Who gives a shit? It's about hanging out, not getting wasted, at least not if you don't want to."

Toby looked at Kristy, which Trixie found adorable. They might not be dating, but they sure acted like they were. "Sure," Kristy said. "I could use a night out."

"Kristy, that's a bad idea," one of her bodyguards said. Trixie was pretty sure his name was Hank. "It's not a safe setting."

"She's with us," James said. "She'll be fine. Let the poor girl have some fun for once. She can't stop living her life because of some asshole."

"We can keep her safe, guys," Keith said, apparently seeing the desperation in Kristy's eyes.

Molly pulled out a fork. "Let that psycho cross me! I'm _way_ more unstable than _he_ is," she declared, puting an arm around Kristy's shoulders.

"Shit, Boys, I'll buy y'all drinks, too," Ken said. "You're busting your asses protecting my girl here. It's the least I can do."

"We're on duty. We can't drink," Hank said.

"Jeez, Hank, _live_ a little. Who's gonna tell? The kids would be the only ones who know," Garth said.

"If _you_ want to be irresponsible, fine, but I won't risk Kristy's safety. I'll take water, thank you," Hank said to Ken.

"You sure you don't want a Shirley Temple? They're pretty sweet," Ken said, causing several of the others to laugh.

"Quite sure. Come on, if you're doing it, do it already."

Trixie hesitated. They were a pretty large group. She wasn't sure she felt safe, but then she saw Danny's face. He needed this, a night of bullshitting and forgetting. "Where to, Ken?" She asked as she linked her arm through Danny's.

"Follow me!" Ken said.

"I'm gonna head out," Lucas said. "I need to finish packing up the room. We're leaving in the morning."

Trixie hugged him. "Take care of my cousin," she said.

"Always," he promised before walking away. Trixie hoped he and Nicky would be alright. It terrified her when Nicky was unstable.

As the two stables headed out, Trixie tried to enjoy the moment. The reason might be terrible, but she'd just won the title. This was a good night. She looked at Danny, who finally seemed slightly more relaxed, and she knew things were going to be alright.

 _ **RILEY**_

She was partying with everyone when her father showed up. "Can we talk?" He asked.

Riley was surprised. "Sure," she said, following him away from Marco and the others.

"Baby... Look, I don't like you hanging out with that Marco kid," he said.

"What?" She asked.

"He was all over you."

"He's allowed to be. He's my _boyfriend._ " It was the first time she'd said that to anyone. It felt strange.

"What? No. No way, Baby Girl. You need to break up with him."

Now, she was pissed. " _Excuse_ me?" She asked.

"He's bad news. His father used to hit Nattie."

"He's not his father."

"I'm sure the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"Is that what you think of children with bad parents? I don't see you telling Trixie to call off her wedding to Danny."

"Danny's a good kid, and Trixie's not my daughter."

"You know what? No. We're not doing this. You don't get to _suddenly_ take an interest in me because you don't like my boyfriend... You don't even really _know_ him, Dad!"

"I know enough to know he's not good enough for you, Gracie-"

She wanted to scream. "My _name_ is _Riley!_ You named me after my bitch mother and I don't want anything to do with her."

"It slipped-"

"Whatever. Fuck off, _Joe._ Stay out of my life. Go back to ignoring me. You're _good_ at that." She tried to walk away. Her father grabbed her arm.

"Riley, stop. Let's just talk."

"That ship sailed when you showed me you don't want to _talk,_ you just want to tell me what I can and cannot do. You don't get a say anymore."

"Baby Girl-"

"Don't you _baby girl_ me! That's the _problem!_ I'm _not_ a baby anymore. I haven't been in _years._ But you wouldn't know that, _would_ you?" Everything she'd been holding in exploded. She couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Riley, please-"

"Go fuck yourself." She stormed off before he could stop her. There were too many thoughts racing through her head. It wasn't his fault he'd lost all of that time with her, but it _was_ his fault that he didn't find a way to accept her now. She wasn't six anymore and he had no idea what to do with her.

Riley started sobbing as she ducked outside. She quickly realized she wasn't alone. "Are you okay?" TJ asked.

"I'm fine," she said automatically.

He offered her a tissue without contradicting her. "Riley, right? Nice to officially meet you."

She blew her nose. "My father's not a big fan of yours," she said.

"He's not alone."

"He says I should break up with Marco because you used to hit Nattie... Is it true?"

He paused, seemingly stunned by her bluntness. Finally, he replied, "Yes." He sighed. "I had a serious anger problem, I was frustrated with my career, and I had a drinking problem... So I took my anger and frustration out on the person who deserved it the least... The woman I've loved since we were kids." He shook his head. "It took a long time, but I got sober, and I got help for the anger, and eventually, I stopped being such a dickhead."

"Thanks for telling me the truth. Most guys would deny something like that."

"The only way I can try to make up for what I did is to be honest. I made a lot of mistakes in the past. I was a pretty terrible person... But I learned from them, and I am extremely lucky that Nattie gave me a million more chances than I deserved."

"My dad's a douchebag," Riley said with a sigh.

"Joe's not so bad. He means well."

"He doesn't care about me... No one does."

TJ looked genuinely upset to hear her say that. "Look, Riley... I know your dad loves you, even if he sucks at showing it. I also know that my son's pretty damn enchanted by you. He cares. A lot. And your friends Molly and Kristy... That Shield bond was strong back in the day. I'm sure that's still true." He paused. "And I just met you, but I care about you, too. I look at you and I see an awesome, talented girl whose heart is breaking, and I feel for you. I've been low, Riley. I've been broken, physically, emotionally, you name it... You shouldn't have to feel that. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Ask my son. I'm very good at keeping secrets."

Riley started crying again. TJ immediately pulled her into his arms. "It's okay," he told her. "Let it out. No one's judging you."

Afterward, Riley looked into his eyes. "It's ironic," she said.

"What is?" He asked.

"The fact that the guy my father warned me is so evil is being more of a father to me than he is... Thank you, TJ."

"Anytime, Kiddo. Now let's get you back to your friends."

Riley went back to the others. She started drinking again and acted like everything was fine like she always did. No one knew the pain that she hid every day, although now Molly knew some of it. She wondered if Marco suspected how broken she really was, and if he'd still want her if he knew. She tossed back another shot so she'd stop asking herself questions like that.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 _ **NICKY**_

After nearly a week on his newest medication, Nicky was finally starting to feel better. He was still slightly manic, but not to any dangerous degree. Mostly, he was just hyper. The last few days were a bit of a blur, but he could tell from the sadness in his husband's eyes that he had hurt him.

"What did I do?" He asked him.

"You were sick, honey. It's okay. Don't worry about it," Lucas said quickly.

"If I hurt you, being sick is no excuse, Lucas."

Lucas kissed his forehead. "The fact that you don't remember it tells me it wasn't you anyway. You're doing better now. That's all that matters." His phone rang. "It's my mom... I need to take this."

Nicky nodded as Lucas walked away. His mother walked in. "How are you feeling, Baby?" She asked.

"Nearly stable," he replied with a brave face.

"Good. You look a little upset..."

"Lucas won't tell me what I did."

"You don't remember?"

"I was really out of my mind, Mom... I don't remember about half of it."

She sighed and sat on the couch, motioning for him to sit beside her. He did, curling up against her automatically. He still found snuggling his mother incredibly comforting, even though he was an adult.

"Nicky... You got away from us for a little bit... And you ended up running into Kitty Quin."

"Becky's daughter?" He hadn't seen Kitty in a few years, but he'd always liked her. In addition to being Becky's daughter, she was also the daughter of Sheamus, making her a shared half-sibling to Jonah and Kevin. As her fiery red hair suggested, Kitty was kind of crazy, but in the fun way, not in the needing-to-be-medicated way. Her spirits were always high and she was fun to hang out with, but Nicky usually only saw her at big events. She worked exclusively on the indies and usually stuck to the U.K.

"Yeah... She apparently started flirting and... Baby, things went too far."

"Wait, what?" He was shocked. Nicky had only ever slept with two people, one of which was one of his best friends and the other was his husband. This was way out of character, even for a hypomanic episode.

"Lucas caught you together... Understandably, he was pretty upset, but he tried not to be because he knew it was the bipolar disorder."

"I... Oh God, I _cheated_ on him?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he knew his mother wouldn't lie to him.

"Yes, but seeing as how it was with a girl and you're gay, he kind of assumed it was the mania."

"Mom... I'm a horrible person!" His chest ached. He'd done something unforgivable, and he couldn't even remember it.

"No, Baby. You just made a mistake because you were sick." She sighed. "Trust me, I did _way_ worse when I was getting high. Your poor father..." She shook her head. "I am very, _very_ lucky he loves me, just like you're lucky Lucas loves you."

Nicky knew some of the stories of his mother's addict days. She'd tried to be monogamous, but had ended up cheating on his father because she was high. She'd even accidentally texted him a nude picture of herself that she was trying to send to whoever she'd cheated on him with, a fact Nicky wished he'd never overheard because it was a little too disturbing. She'd lied to his aunt and convinced her to take a random drug test for her, claiming she'd only smoked some pot for stress. Cayla had been convincing, telling everyone she was in transition between hair colors and that was why she had her natural blonde color, then she'd helped his mother dye her hair. Worst of all, when his father tried to get her under control so she wouldn't get fired or get herself killed, she'd humiliated him on a live pay-per-view. Backstage, she'd offered him drugs, saying he needed to relax. He'd snatched the drugs away to keep her from getting fired, so she'd hit him. It was at that point that Dean had stepped in. His mother apparently immediately regretted hitting his father because she knew what his father had done to him growing up, but she couldn't undo it. Dean ended up tipping Paul off to the fact that his mom was using drugs and told him to escort her to her next test so she couldn't send Cayla in her place. His mom had refused the drug test, insisting on being released instead. She'd immediately broken up with his father and run away to Japan with the Young Bucks. Ultimately, she'd joined the Bullet Club. She'd been sober for a while, but then her father had died, and she overdosed on a designer drug. AJ Styles had saved her life, along with the Bucks. She lay dying in Nick's arms, and the only reason she'd held on was that Nick was crying and begging her not to die. This above all else was the reason Matt and Nick were both his Godfathers and why Nicky was named after the two of them.

"Mom," Nicky said, "how did you come back from screwing up so badly?"

"I got help, Nicky... And your dad and I were miserable away from each other. Neither one of us felt complete... At Cay and Saraya's wedding, your dad got plastered, and one thing led to another... Ultimately, we realized we wanted to try again, and we made it work."

"Lucas should hate me."

"Lucas couldn't hate you if he tried. It doesn't work like that. Besides, you're having a chemical issue, Baby, and it's not self-inflicted like my situation was. Lucas takes the _in sickness and in health_ part of your vows very seriously."

"I feel like it's _always_ in sickness with me..."

"You were okay for a long time, Nicky. And you'll be okay again. Besides, Lucas knew fully well what he was signing up for."

"He couldn't have known how bad it would be."

"Sweetie, you married a psych major. He knows more than you think."

"I don't deserve him."

"Yes, you do. You just need to prove it to yourself."

"I hurt him, Mom... I hurt him so badly, and he's always putting up with it because I'm crazy-"

"You are _not_ crazy, Nicky! _I'm_ crazy. _You_ are sick. And that's not your fault."

"I hate myself right now, Mom."

"I know. But Lucas doesn't... And eventually, when someone loves you _that_ much, they teach you to love yourself." She hugged him. "Until then, you've got all of us to love you."

Nicky tried to take comfort in her words, but how could he forgive himself for what he'd done?

 _ **LUCAS**_

He'd gone for a walk. He was doing that a lot this week. He needed to walk away and breathe, and most of all, he couldn't let Nicky see him cry. He needed an outlet, but who could he turn to? His parents were freaking out all the time because of the pregnancy. He was very close to Keith and Molly, but Keith was Nicky's brother, and Molly was too close to Nicky. He didn't feel right sticking her in the middle of this mess. Jonah had offered to be there for him, but this had involved his kid sister. It wasn't right to bring him into this.

Lucas considered calling Gabe. The two of them had been a tag team since NXT and they were very close, but Gabe had nearly died recently, and Ginny needed him. It wasn't a good option, even though he knew Gabe would drop everything to be there for him if he really needed him to.

Finally, Lucas found himself outside of his uncle's house yet again. Windham was home from the tour because his girlfriend had gone into somewhat premature labor right after Nicky ended up in the hospital. Both she and the baby were fine, but Win had taken the rest of the month off to take care of them. Lucas rang the doorbell.

Win's girlfriend Lexie appeared in the doorway a minute later with the baby in her arms. "Back again, Lucas?" she asked cheerfully. He'd rarely seen her look so happy. He was still trying to get used to Lexie, who was significantly younger than his uncle. She had punk rock hair, although it was fading because she couldn't dye it while she was pregnant. Lexie was the complete opposite of his uncle, but she was good for him. She brought out his smile, something that hadn't been around in a while until he met her.

The baby girl looked at Lucas with eyes that seemed to read his soul. "Are you okay?" Lexie asked.

"I... Yeah," Lucas said quickly.

"Nice try. Hold the baby."

"What?"

"Hold. The. Baby. You know babies are the best kind of Prozac. It helps."

Lucas indulged her, taking the baby in his arms. "Did you name her yet?" He asked.

Lexie grinned. "I told Win he could name her as long as it wasn't anything biblical or cult-like," she said with a laugh. "He couldn't think of anything, so I ended up choosing Harley... After Harley Quinn."

Lucas laughed. "Uncle Win must have had heart failure… She's going to be trouble with a name like that."

"So is her mother. It fits."

Lucas tried to pass the cooing Harley back to her mother, but she began fussing and grabbed at his fingers. "She really likes you," Lexie observed. "You look freakishly natural holding a baby."

"I like kids," Lucas said. He tried not to think about whether or not he and Nicky could ever have kids of their own. He wanted them, but with how unstable Nicky could be, would it really be possible for them to have a family? The idea of never having kids crushed something in Lucas.

"Hug the baby," Lexie said, reading his emotions.

Lucas did, which calmed him and Harley both. Lexie smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No... But I'd like to keep holding Harley if that's okay."

"Come on in." She led him inside and left, he assumed, to get his uncle.

A minute later, Win appeared. "I can't get over how beautiful she is, Uncle Win," Lucas said. "She's a tiny little miracle."

"That she is," Win said with a big smile. "Yet even holding her, there's a sadness to you. What's wrong, Lucas? You've been coming by every day for the last few days, and while you're always welcome, I've never seen you so upset. I didn't want to push you to talk, but I can't stand seeing you so broken. Talk to me."

He could see how happy his uncle was. He didn't want to upset him. "Nothing," he said quickly.

"My boy, you _always_ have a smile in your eyes. It's gone. Talk to me."

"It's nothing... I mean, Corri knows. She's handling it." He'd had to tell Corri what happened. He'd searched for Nicky, terrified of what he might have run off to do. He'd finally activated the GPS on Nicky's phone to track him down, but he'd never expected to find him in bed with someone else, especially not a woman. In tears, he'd brought Nicky home, and Corri had insisted he tell her why he was so upset. She'd proceeded to hug him and apologize for what had happened. Of course, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't even Nicky's... But it had hurt, and Lucas didn't feel like he had a right to be so upset by something Nicky couldn't control.

"So it's Nicky then. I was afraid of that. What happened?" Win asked.

He didn't want to talk about it, but suddenly the entire story poured out. Lucas struggled not to cry as he told his uncle everything. Win listened patiently, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. When he was finished, Win said, "That's a lot for you to have to deal with, Lucas."

"I know... And it really hurt me, Uncle Win..."

"Of course it did. You have every right to be upset-"

"No I don't. It's not his fault. He's sick-"

"Yes, he's sick, but Lucas... There's only so much you can put up with. You shouldn't have to act like this is okay."

He knew his uncle was right, but how could he tell Nicky he'd screwed up? Nicky might go over the edge if he realized he'd hurt him. Lucas sighed and held Harley tighter, losing himself in the comfort of holding this tiny new human who didn't come with any drama or complicated circumstances.

 _ **GABE**_

He had barely left Ginny's side in over a week, and he didn't mind. Ginny admitted he made her feel safer. He was perfectly content to hold her hand and let her talk.

Ginny didn't really talk about what had happened. Instead, she talked about her injuries, and the treatment she was undergoing to get well as quickly as possible. She talked about what was happening without them at work.

"Trixie's a good choice," Ginny was saying. "If they had to give it to someone, I'm glad it was her."

"She'll do it justice," Gabe agreed.

Ginny tried to shift and whimpered. Gabe immediately began helping her move carefully. "Do you need a painkiller?" He asked.

"I'm trying not to get hooked on that crap," Ginny reminded him. "I'm okay. I'm down to just taking them at night to help me sleep."

"Gin…" Gabe sighed. "I have to go back to work soon. They told me I'm cleared and they expect me back. With Nicky and Lucas out, they need me."

"I know." She took his hand in hers. "It's okay, Gabe. I'll be alright."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know you don't, but you're under contract. It's okay. I'm glad you passed the psych eval. Clearly, they weren't that thorough," she teased.

"They were just screening for PTSD. I have a mild case, but nothing that will keep me from being able to do my job."

"I'm going to be out for at least a month, possibly longer… The physical wounds should heal in that time frame, but… Well, the shrinks are worried I would be rushing back if I try to go back that soon."

"Take your time, Ginny. And when you do come back, you're going to kick ass."

"Promise you won't forget about me?"

"Like I could. I've been crawling after you since we were babies. I'm not about to forget you now… I'll be waiting for you. And I'll call you every single day."

"You better." She was shaking, but forced herself to let him hug her.

"Gin, if you're not okay-"

"I'm okay," Ginny promised him. "I trust you, Gabe. I trust you more than pretty much anyone."

Hearing that made him insanely happy, but not as happy as what she whispered next. "I love you…"

He wasn't even sure she'd really said it, but he replied anyway. "I love you, too, Gin… Always."

She buried her face in his hair and he knew she'd actually said the words. He wasn't sure yet how she meant them, but that didn't matter. No matter what, this moment was perfect and for a split second, nothing else could touch them.

 _ **KRISTY**_

She was about to lose her mind. Kristy had spent too many hours staring at her hotel room walls. A knock on the door made her jump.

"Hey, Kiddo," Dean greeted her.

"Dean? What's up?" She asked.

"I'm springing you from this joint."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going out. You, me, the Offspring, and Riley. You girls need a night of fun."

"Sounds great," Garth said. Kristy knew he was thinking about how many drinks he'd had Ken buy him the last time she went out.

"Nope," Dean said. "Sorry, but it's _just_ the four of us going out."

"We can't let you do that, Dean," Hank objected. "It's our job to protect her."

"She doesn't need bodyguards. She has _me._ No offense, but she's being stalked by a lunatic. Who better to protect her from _a_ lunatic than _the_ lunatic?" He put an arm protectively around her shoulders.

"The boss won't like it," Garth said reluctantly as Hank shook his head.

"I'm sorry, did you think I was asking permission? This is happening. Enjoy your night off, Boys." Dean took Kristy's hand and led her away.

"Oh my God, _thank you!"_ Kristy said with relief. "I like them, really I do, and I appreciate what they're trying to do but... They're smothering me. I need space. I need to forget for ten seconds that I'm not safe."

"You _are_ safe, Kris. You know I won't let anyone hurt you."

She nodded. They got downstairs and Kristy saw that Riley and Molly were already waiting. Molly looked eager. Riley looked kind of upset, but as soon as she saw Kristy, she smiled. Kristy knew her well enough to know she was hiding something.

"She had a fight with Joe," Dean provided quickly, guessing her thoughts. "It was bad. She's refused to talk to him since. She doesn't seem to want to talk about it, but she's miserable. I knew she needed a night out, and I figured you might, too... And the Offspring's been sick all week. She needs this, too."

Kristy smiled at him. "You're the best, Dean," she said.

As they reached Molly and Riley, they began talking about other things. They piled into Dean's rental car. He drove until they reached a karaoke bar. Molly let out a sound of approval. Riley mentioned something about the place having great drinks. Kristy was just relieved to be out without WWE babysitters.

The night was perfect. Dean was the first to grab a microphone. His first choice, of course, was _Sweet Caroline._ Molly got a bit misty-eyed as she said, "He didn't know what to do with me when I was sad when he first got me, so he'd burst into this song like it was a lullaby and I'd always calm down." She smiled as Dean hit the chorus, running up to the stage and joining him in the song.

"She's so fucking lucky," Riley mumbled.

"That her father doesn't know any lullabies so he sings sexually suggestive oldies to her instead?" Kristy asked with a laugh.

"That her father would do anything to make her smile, even if he doesn't know what's appropriate," Riley clarified. "That he loves her."

"Riles... Joe loves you."

"No... He loves _Gracie._ And I can't be that girl anymore. She died over a decade ago."

Kristy took her hand and squeezed it. Then she said, "Come on."

"What are you doing?"

" _We_ are singing."

"I'm not in the mood."

"That's exactly why you need this." She dragged Riley up to the microphones and told the karaoke people what song to play.

She started the song. It was _ABC-123_ by the Jackson Five, a song Kristy knew was impossible to listen to and still be sad. She began dancing Riley around the stage, being as enthusiastic as possible until Riley cracked a smile and started singing, too. Soon, she was really into it. Kristy knew she'd successfully distracted her Shield sister. Molly and Dean cheered them on along with the rest of the crowd.

The rest of the night consisted of more music. Kristy stuck to oldies because they always made her feel better. Dean and Molly were all over the map. Riley sang a lot of angry alternative rock between trying to drink everything they had in the bar. When she stumbled off stage during her last song, Dean caught her.

Riley wrapped her arms around Dean's neck as he carried her. She was about to kiss him on the lips when she hesitated and went for his cheek instead. "I'm a taken woman," she said aloud to no one in particular before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Sire, I think perhaps she's had enough for one night," Molly said.

"Excellent observation, Offspring. I suspect you are correct." He sat Riley down between Molly and Kristy. She was still giggling. "I'll go pay the tab."

As he walked away, Riley tipped over toward Molly, who casually helped her sit upright again as she said, "So, this was fun."

"Very," Kristy agreed. Riley began tipping her way. She gently pushed her back where she belonged. "I could have paid for myself, though," she continued.

"The Sire wouldn't allow it. This was his idea."

"Riley's tab must be costing him an arm and a leg."

"The Sire doesn't care about money. He never had any anyway, so now that he does, he's happy to give it away to others."

Riley giggled some more and leaned her head on Molly's shoulder, where she promptly passed out. "Hmmm... Lightweight," Molly mumbled, but she didn't seem to mind Riley's sudden decision to take a nap on her.

"Come on, Ladies," Dean said. He noticed Riley. "Ah. Joe's going to kick my ass if he sees her like this... Oh well. She's legal to drink." He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her like she was a small child.

"Your sire is strong," Kristy observed. Riley wasn't fat or anything, but she was built like a Samoan should be. She was tall and solid, entirely made of muscle. Passed out drunk, she was dead weight, and Kristy knew how heavy she must be.

"Yep," Molly said cheerfully. "Plus, he's from CZW. He's had a lot of practice carrying drunk people home."

They headed out to the car. "Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed.

Riley stirred, let out a soft moan, and passed back out. "Sire? What offends thee?" Molly asked.

"My tire's flat. Stupid rental. I-" He hesitated. "Shit... Molly, take Riley." He passed her to Molly as he knelt beside his tire.

"Sire... The back tire's flat, too," Molly realized as she steadied Riley, who was starting to wake back up.

Dean looked under the car. "Call the cops," he told Kristy. "Someone slashed all four of my tires."

Kristy immediately called the police. They arrived fairly quickly. That was when they found the note taped under the car.

"Which one of you is Kristy?" An officer asked.

Kristy suddenly realized where this must be going. "I-I am," she said nervously as Dean automatically inched closer to her protectively.

"This is addressed to you, Ma'am."

"What's it say?" Dean asked.

" _My Dearest Kristy... I rather enjoyed seeing you perform tonight. Your voice is like a Siren's song. I know you are luring me to my doom, yet I am powerless to resist you. I nearly came to you tonight, but the time is not yet right for our meeting..."_

Kristy felt sick. "Oh God..." She whispered.

"Crazy fuck," Molly mumbled. Even Riley appeared to be sobering up at the discovery. She took Kristy's hand in her own to try to comfort her.

The officer continued reading. _"I am sorry to damage this vehicle, but the cretin you are with needs to learn his place. You belong to me, my love. I will see you soon. Until then."_

Kristy was trembling now. "Call Shane," Dean told Molly, who nodded and pulled out her phone. "Kristy, it's alright. I'm here, the cops are here, no one's going to hurt you."

"He was here, Dean… He was watching me," Kristy whispered in horror. She shook her head. "I should have listened to Hank and Garth and stayed in the hotel… It's the safest place for me."

"Kris, you have to live your life."

"I don't know that that's an option anymore… He's _everywhere_ , Dean."

He hugged her and pulled out his phone, immediately dialing a number. "Colby… He's here. He fucked up my rental. Kris is pretty freaked out."

She didn't object. She desperately wanted to feel safe, and maybe her father would be able to make that happen. "He's going to meet us," Dean told her as he hung up. "He'll give us a lift back to the hotel when we're done here."

She nodded, too numb to speak. She barely processed the sight of the police questioning Dean and Molly. They mostly left Riley alone. It wasn't illegal to be drunk and she had not been the driver, so they ignored her. It wasn't like she was coherent enough to be of much help. After some time, her father and Shane arrived. Shane looked like Molly had woken him up. Colby pulled her into his arms and wouldn't let her go.

"We'll find this bastard, Kristy, I promise," Shane told her.

She wished she could believe him, but something told her it wasn't going to be that simple.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 _ **DANNY**_

He was sore from a fairly brutal match against Kevin. He'd taken a hot shower to ease the ache in his muscles and now he was sitting in the locker room. His phone started to ring. Danny looked down and realized it was Cayla. He picked up immediately. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he forced himself to start with, "Hey, Cayla... What's up?"

"Danny... Honey, I know you just finished a match a few minutes ago, but..." Cayla sighed and Danny knew it was bad.

"What's wrong?" He asked, dreading the answer. If Cayla had specifically watched and waited for his match to be over, the news couldn't be good.

"Your mom's having a rough night. She was feeling pretty bad, so I insisted on taking her to the hospital."

"Cayla... Just tell me how bad it is. I can take it."

"She's getting worse, sweetheart. Her heart is failing quicker than they expected."

"How quick? Do I need to get on a plane?"

"Not that quickly, no. She didn't even want me to call and worry you, but... Well, it's bad enough that you needed to know." She paused. "She's moved into a higher priority group on the transplant list."

He struggled to keep himself breathing, but his chest was tight. Moving higher was good because it increased her chances of getting a new heart, but otherwise it was very, very bad. "How much higher?" He asked.

"She's in the second highest group."

"She was practically at the bottom..."

"I know... I'm sorry, Danny. I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you."

"I..." He took a deep breath. "Is she stable?"

"She is right now, yes. The doctors said as long as she stays that way, I can take her home tomorrow."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's asleep right now, but as soon as she's awake, I'm sure she'll love that."

"Thank you for taking care of her, Cayla."

"Of course. You know she's my friend, and you two are family. I'm happy to help in any way that I can."

He hung up a minute later feeling numb. His mother was rapidly getting worse. If that didn't slow down soon, he was going to lose her. He buried the tears threatening to fall and headed toward the backstage area. He put on a brave face, but Trixie immediately saw through it.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Your mom called," he admitted. "Mom's getting worse, Trix... A _lot_ worse."

Trixie hugged him. "She'll be okay, Danny. Everything will work out."

"You don't know that."

"I believe it. Sometimes, you have to have faith and good things happen-"

"Stop." He said the one word harshly, causing some of the others who were backstage to look at them.

Trixie paused before reaching for him and saying, "Danny, I know this is hard for you-"

"No, you _don't_ know, Trixie! All three of your parents are fine. I know you come from the world of happy, sheltered people, but that's _not_ my world! Sometimes, bad shit happens! In fact, bad shit _usually_ happens, and no amount of positive thinking is going to fix it! So just stop with the hope and determination because, guess what... It doesn't work! Things don't turn out happily ever after just because you _want_ them to!" He took a breath and looked at her and immediately regretted his outburst.

Trixie looked stunned, but even worse, she looked _hurt._ "Trix..." He started to apologize as he reached toward her.

"No," she said quietly, pulling away from him. "I understand that you're upset, Danny, and you _should_ be, but..." She took a deep breath and had a determined expression on her face as she said, "I am not going to let you take your frustration out on me. I love you, but I am not going to let you stand there and scream at me and tell me that I don't understand that bad shit happens, because I _do._ I watched Show _die_ because someone was trying to shoot my _mother_. I think I understand _very_ well that there is bad shit in this world, but I choose to try to believe that there is also good."

"Trixie, I-"

"Call me when you calm down." She turned around and walked away.

"Ya kind of deserved that, Lad," Jonah said.

"I know I did," Danny admitted. "That was a real dick thing to say to her."

"Danny, I know you're upset about your mom, but I swear to God, if you _ever_ pull something like that again, you're meeting my fork. Intimately," Molly informed him. "Stay here. I've got her." She walked away.

Danny sighed. "I'm an idiot," he said.

"Yer hurting," Jonah corrected him. "Ya may have been acting like a cunt, but ya love her. She knows that. It'll be alright, Laddy."

He hoped Jonah was right.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She was trembling. Walking away from Danny when she knew he was hurting had been really hard, but she'd had no choice.

"Trix..." Molly called gently. Trixie turned around and immediately started to cry as Molly hugged her.

"I'm proud of you," Molly told her.

"You are?" Trixie asked.

"You did the right thing, and I know how hard it was for you to walk away."

"He's hurting..."

"But that doesn't give him the right to hurt _you_." Molly looked into her eyes. "You did good, Trix."

"I needed to hear that. Thanks."

"He knows he fucked up, for what it's worth. He'll come crawling back with his tail between his legs begging forgiveness soon."

"Is it wrong that I already forgive him?"

"No. You love him and you know he's not actually a douchebag. Danny's had a hard couple of weeks... But if he ever does it again, he meets the fork."

"You're the best best friend forever ever."

"I know." Molly hugged her again. "Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Kristy's match is soon. I need to be there. I'll see you later, okay?"

Trixie nodded. She decided to head back to the hotel room since she was done for the night. Danny was already there. He looked like he'd been crying,

"Punch me or something," he said. "I deserve it. I'm so sorry, Trix... I was a total dick."

"Yes, you were," Trixie said. She took a wet cloth to his cheek and wiped the dried tear stains away. "But just this once, I'll let it go."

Danny pulled her into his arms and cried into her shoulder. "She's dying, Trixie... My mom is going to die."

"I'm sorry you're going through this, Danny," she replied as she stroked his hair. "I wish I could help."

"You do help... Just by being here."

Neither of them said anything else as they held each other. Trixie knew he didn't want promises that it would be okay, so she just held him and comforted him the best way she could.

 _ **KRISTY**_

She hadn't had a singles match in a while. She was a bit nervous because she hadn't wrestled her opponent since the indies, where he was very different. Ricky might be big, but the boy was a flyer. WWE, however, refused to book him as anything more than brute force and submissions. He was the son of Lana and Rusev, and part of his contract required him to use a fake Russian accent and wrestle the way his father had. That meant Kristy was in for a brutal match, but she could handle that.

In Gorilla, Ricky said, "Please don't hold any of the dick-like things I'm about to say against me... Creative writes me like they wrote my dad."

"I know. It's okay, Ricky. We all play our parts," Kristy replied. Her music started and she went out to the ring.

Ricky came out quickly, interrupting her entrance. He grabbed a microphone and shouted, "Cut the music!" They did. He climbed into the ring and said, "I come to WWE for one reason... To bring the title home to Mother Russia. You know what you foolish Americans did? You put the title on a girl! A _girl!_ To make it worse, she tells me I need to go through two _more_ girls just to get my title from her! Girls are for fun _after_ matches, not for fighting. But since you stupid girls don't know your place, _I_ will teach you!"

Kristy took the microphone from him. "Excuse me, did you just say what I _think_ you said? Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" She tossed the microphone out of the ring and shouted, "Ring the damn bell!"

Ricky immediately went to attack her. Kristy ducked out of the way twice before kicking his feet out from under him. Ricky hit the mat and Kristy climbed up on the ropes. As he started to get back up, she came down for a curb stomp. Her father's old finisher had been banned and unbanned almost as often as Randy Orton's punt over the years, so Kristy wasn't entirely sure it was allowed that week, but since no one rang the bell, she assumed she hadn't broken any rules.

Kristy went for the pin, but Ricky kicked out at two. She regrouped, giving him space to recover, then came at him with a clothesline. He ducked and caught her, picking her up in the air and powerbombing her onto the mat. Kristy stayed down for a one count before kicking out. If Ricky had his creative freedom, he'd have probably done some sort of splash at that point. Instead, he pulled her into the Accolade.

It hurt more than Kristy expected, but she wasn't supposed to tap. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain and struggled to free herself. The fans were screaming a "No" chant at the entire situation. Either they were telling him _No, she's a girl, you can't do that to her_ or they were telling her _No, don't tap._ She wasn't sure.

Kristy hit his wrist once, hoping he'd realize his hold was too tight. He took the hint and subtly loosened it. Kristy struggled to free herself, finally doing the unthinkable and getting to the ropes with a much larger wrestler on her back. The fans cheered as Ricky broke the hold when the referee was about to hit five.

Kristy curled up in a ball, selling her pain. The referee checked on her. She bravely insisted the match keep going. She got back to her feet and kicked Ricky in the groin when the referee wasn't watching. The Shield girls were heels, after all. Ricky doubled over in agony. She felt kind of bad for the low-blow, but they'd planned it ahead of time. _I hope he wore a cup,_ she thought with a slight laugh.

Kristy climbed up onto the top rope. Ricky still didn't move. She came down in a Phoenix Splash. Nothing lifted her spirits more than nailing that move. It was her favorite signature.

Ricky lay beneath her, but just before she got the pin, he kicked out. Kristy expressed her frustration to the referee before shrugging and trying to regroup. Ricky grabbed her and flung her hard against the ring post. She lost her footing and let out a genuine cry of pain as her ankle twisted badly. She knew she'd messed up. She used her one good foot to climb up on the ropes and did a hurricanrana, taking Ricky down again. She pinned him and this time, he didn't kick out.

Balancing on one foot, Kristy got up and the referee raised her hand. He looked at her. "How bad?" He asked.

"Not sure... I can't put weight on it," Kristy admitted.

He nodded and threw up the dreaded X sign. Immediately, trainers came running out. Molly, Riley, and Colby were right behind them. They helped her backstage.

"Sweetie, what do you feel?" Colby asked.

"It twisted badly... It's probably just a bad sprain," Kristy said.

"What were they _thinking_ putting her against Rusev's kid?" Garth asked as he and Hank rushed to her side. "He's a beast. Of course she got hurt."

"I just botched my bump," Kristy said. "It was _my_ fault."

"Does it hurt, sweetheart?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, but I've been hurt worse. I'll be okay, guys."

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Colby said. "We'll get it x-rayed to be safe."

"Can you move it?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," Kristy said. She demonstrated, then cried out in pain.

"It's not broken, but you're hurt badly enough... You need to rest it. Definitely get it checked, sweetheart."

"I'll make sure she gets taken care of," Colby promised. "Come on, let's get you to my car."

"We'll follow you," Garth offered.

"I've got her, guys. You don't have to come to the hospital."

" _We've_ got her," Molly corrected him.

"We're not leaving her side until we know she's okay," Riley added.

Colby smiled slightly. "I figured as much," he said. "Even while we were broken up, anytime one of the original Shield members got hurt, the other two dropped everything to be there."

Together, they headed to the hospital for what Kristy hoped would be nothing more than a minor sprain.

 _ **DILLON**_

He was walking back to the hotel when a couple of motorcycles pulled up beside him. The driver of one pulled off her helmet and Dillon relaxed. "Hey, Dillon," Alice greeted him. "Wanna go for a ride?"

The other driver and his passenger pulled off their helmets, revealing Ricky and Snow Miller. "Don't tell my Daddy," Snow begged in her strong Southern drawl. "He'd have heart failure if he knew I got on a motorcycle, especially with a boy I've only known since our storyline here started." She grinned at him, a hint of mischief in her eyes as usual.

Dillon hardly saw Heath Slater, so he figured that wouldn't be a hard promise to keep. "I won't," he promised.

"So, how about it?" Alice asked. "Hop on."

"I... um..." Dillon stared at the motorcycle nervously.

"Don't tell me you've never been on a motorcycle before," Ricky said.

"I haven't," Dillon admitted.

"You're shitting me."

"This is the first time I've been on one, too," Snow pointed out.

"Yeah, but you grew up down South as Daddy's good little darling. He's the son of the Undertaker."

"So? He hasn't lived with him for that long. Besides, what's that got to do with riding a motorcycle? It's a personal choice."

"Did you forget about the American Badass?"

"I think _Mark_ wishes he could forget about that," Alice said with a laugh.

"Dillon, if you haven't ridden a motorcycle, you haven't lived," Ricky insisted. "It's the only time I ever find peace... Just me, the road, and my thoughts... No family bullshit, no WWE drama... It's amazing."

Dillon had to admit he was curious, but he also knew motorcycles were dangerous. "I don't know," he said.

"It's only dangerous if you're reckless. I'm not," Ricky said. "I feel awful about Kristy getting hurt and need to clear my head, and Alice never misses an opportunity to ride."

"I've been riding motorcycles since I was ten or eleven," Alice said proudly. "Your dad taught me. You'll be safe, Dillon, I promise." She offered him a helmet.

Dillon decided to be spontaneous for once in his life. He took the helmet and put it on his head. He watched Snow and Ricky put their helmets back on. Snow slid her arms around Ricky's body, holding on tightly and resting her head on his shoulder. They looked awfully cozy and Dillon realized there was more going on between them than friendship. He suspected Snow's father would do more than have heart failure if he figured _that_ out. Ricky might be younger, but Snow was definitely more innocent about the world than he was.

He wrapped his arms around Alice cautiously. She pulled them further, bringing him closer to her. He liked feeling her against him like that. As they began to ride, Dillon tried to focus on Alice, too nervous to think about what they were doing.

Eventually, Dillon started to relax. Ricky and Alice really _were_ cautious, not weaving in and out of traffic looking to get killed like so many other motorcycle riders. It truly was a freeing feeling to be riding along the side roads of whatever town they were in with nothing between him and the wind.

Suddenly, Dillon noticed a black SUV coming up behind them. He wasn't sure why, but he instantly felt on edge. The car sped up and he noticed it heading straight for Ricky and Snow.

"Ricky, watch out!" He screamed, but he couldn't be heard over the motorcycles. Dillon watched in horror as the car nearly hit Ricky's motorcycle. Ricky barely reacted in time, taking a sharp turn that nearly caused the bike to tip over.

"What the fuck?" Alice asked. She started to pull over as Snow cautiously got off the motorcycle. Dillon hopped off as Alice parked the bike. That was when the SUV turned around and came speeding toward Ricky, who was still on his bike.

Dillon did the only thing he had time to do and knocked Snow to the ground as Alice screamed Ricky's name in horror. He covered Snow with his body as the car came perilously close to them and heard the sound of the car hitting metal. Ricky's motorcycle flew into the air, and Ricky flew into a tree.

The SUV sped off before Dillon could even try to catch its license plate. Dillon knelt beside Snow. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I think so..." Snow said. "Thank you... Ricky... Where's Ricky?"

"Stay here. I'll check on him," he said gently.

He stood as Alice ran to him. "Jesus, fuck, are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Just a little scraped up," Dillon replied. He looked toward where Ricky had landed. "Oh God... Alice, call 911."

She already had her phone out. Dillon ran to Ricky's side. His body had landed at a bad angle. His helmet was still on. Dillon wanted to take it off but was worried about moving Ricky's neck. "Ricky? Can you hear me?" He asked.

Ricky moaned in response and Dillon let out a relieved breath. Although he was obviously hurt, if Ricky was moaning, it meant that he was still alive. "Can you move?" Dillon asked. He popped the face plate open so he could see Ricky's face without removing the helmet.

Ricky's face had blood on it. The helmet may have worked to absorb some of the impact, but it hadn't spared him all of it. He looked like he was seeing three of Dillon. He tried to form words, but they wouldn't come. Dillon could see the terror in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Ricky," he said, although he wasn't sure he believed that. "Help is coming. Just hold on."

Ricky tried four times before forming a single word. "S-Snow?" He asked.

"She's okay. She's safe."

Relief flashed in Ricky's eyes for a brief moment before he passed out. Dillon prayed the ambulance would come soon.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She held Kristy's hand as the doctor reviewed her x-rays. "It's a sprain," he said. Kristy and Colby both sighed with relief. "A bad one, but you'll be fine. Stay off it for at least a week."

"No wrestling for a week? I think I can manage that," Kristy replied.

Molly squeezed her hand. Then she heard a commotion on the other end of the emergency room. "Excuse me," she said, hurrying to see what was going on. A bunch of doctors amd paramedics rushed someone bloodied and on a stretcher through the doors to the operating room. Three people she recognized stood staring after him.

"Dillon? What the hell happened?" She asked her brother. She noticed the cuts on his arm. "Are you hurt?"

"It's just scratches," Dillon said quickly.

"He hit him..." Snow said softly.

"What? Who hit who?" Molly asked.

"The car... He hit Ricky... He drove right into him..."

"She's in shock," Alice explained patiently, taking Snow's hand in her own. "She's been repeating that since the ambulance showed up."

"What the fuck, guys?" Molly asked.

"We were on motorcycles," Dillon admitted. He looked like he was afraid she might hit him, but she was actually impressed.

" _You_ rode a motorcycle?" She asked.

"He rode with me," Alice clarified.

"Did you have a helmet?"

"Yes," Dillon replied nervously.

"Then good for you... Motorcycles are fun... But what happened?"

"Some guy tried to run Ricky and Snow off the road, and after Snow got off the bike, he slammed into Ricky."

"Dillon knocked Snow to safety," Alice said. "You should be very proud of him."

"I am... Was that Ricky on the stretcher?"

"Yeah... It's bad, Mol," Dillon said. She could hear the fear in his voice and automatically hugged him.

"Thank God you guys are okay... Did they catch the guy?"

"He drove off right away."

"Did you see the car?"

"Yeah. It was a black SUV."

"A black SUV? Well, that narrows it down to about a million suspects..." Molly shook her head.

"This wasn't random, Molly. The driver was aiming for Ricky."

Suddenly, a terrible thought occurred to Molly. "Oh shit... No way."

"What? What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Ricky had a match with Kristy tonight... And she got injured. It wasn't his fault, but Kristy has a stalker, and stalkers aren't known for being rational..."

"You think her stalker tried to kill Ricky?" Dillon asked in horror.

"I think it's entirely too much of a coincidence that the night Kristy gets hurt, her opponent is nearly killed by some crazy guy on the road."

"She's right," Alice said. "There's no way it's not connected."

"I'll call Shane. He's going to need to explain this to the cops." She paused, watching Snow stare into space. "Are you sure she's not hurt?"

"Ricky's her boyfriend," Alice said. "Almost no one knows that, so please keep it to yourself. They only started going out two weeks ago."

Molly wished she knew how to comfort Snow. She'd met her several times growing up, and they'd wrestled together before. She'd always liked the girl who, beyond her polite exterior, possessed a very fun rebellious streak. "You should call Heath."

"She didn't want him to know about the motorcycle," Dillon said quickly.

"That ship sailed. She could have been killed and her boyfriend nearly was. Snow might rebel, but she worships her father. They're really close. She needs him."

Alice nodded. "I'll call him."

Molly walked away to call Shane and to try to figure out what to do with all of this insanity.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 _ **DILLON**_

He was exhausted. Snow was refusing to leave the hospital until there was news, so Dillon and Alice had decided to stay with her. Alice had fallen asleep on his shoulder in the waiting room. Snow was curled up across Dillon's lap, crying silently but refusing to sleep. Dillon stroked her hair the way he'd have done for Randi.

Dillon sat up straighter when he spotted two people he recognized. They were older, of course, but Rusev and Lana hadn't changed much. Lana was still beautiful, although he could tell the years had been unkind to her at times.

Snow forced herself to sit up. Alice woke up as they moved. "C.J…" Alice said.

Lana, or C.J, apparently, turned toward them. "Alice! Do you know what's going on?" She asked frantically.

"Where is my son?" Rusev asked. "Who are you?" He looked at Dillon and Snow.

"I'm Dillon Calaway, Mr… um…" Dillon began.

"You can call me Rusev."

"His name is Miroslav," C.J. explained politely. "Rusev is easier for most people. I'm C.J… You're Mark's son, right?"

"Yes," Dillon replied.

"Do you know how Ricky's doing? What happened?"

"We're still waiting for details, but… He got hit by a car."

"He was on a bike," Alice clarified. "We all were. The guy who hit him… He went straight for him, C.J. The police are looking into it."

"Oh God… Oh my God, is he okay?" C.J. asked.

"They haven't given us an update yet," Dillon said. "He's alive. That's about all we know."

"I'll make them tell us more," Rusev said with determination. He walked away to find answers, leaving C.J. with them.

C.J. looked at Snow. "Snow?" She asked. "Little Snow Miller, Heath's girl?"

Slowly, Snow nodded. She didn't say anything. "I remember you, sweetheart… I haven't seen you since you were a little thing, but I've been watching Ricky on WWE…" Her voice caught on Ricky's name and she took a deep breath. "He'll be okay… He has to be… My baby boy…"

Snow was trembling as she allowed C.J. to hug her. She let out a sob and whispered, "We're dating."

"Pardon?" C.J. asked.

"Your son and I… We're dating. We just started dating, actually. He's great and he's such a sweetheart out of character, and he's just so different than most of the guys here…" Snow began rambling.

"Oh, you sweet girl," C.J. said. "You love him."

"I… I don't know. We've only been together for two weeks. It's too soon to know…"

"I knew. I knew as soon as I met my Miro that we were going to get married one day. Sometimes, that's the way that it happens."

Snow looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared… He was hurt so badly…"

"Ricky's strong," C.J. said. "He's going to be alright… He has to be."

Rusev returned with a doctor. "Tell her," he said. He sounded detached, which didn't seem to be a good sign. Dillon watched as he took C.J's hands into his own.

"The damage is very serious," the doctor began. "Ricky suffered internal bleeding, some possibly serious head trauma, and we believe there is severe damage to his thoracic nerves based on early tests… We'll need to wait for him to wake up to see how severe his injuries are."

"What does that mean?" C.J. asked with a shaking voice.

"It means that your son may have some damage to his brain, and he suffered damage to his spine…"

"His spine? Brain damage? I…" C.J. began sobbing into Rusev's chest. "No… Not my baby…"

"I'm sorry… It's very likely that even if your son makes a full recovery neurologically, he will be paralyzed to some degree."

"Paralyzed?" Snow squeaked out in horror.

"The damage to his spine is very bad. It is unlikely it can be repaired. I'm very sorry… We can talk more when you've had some time to process this…" The doctor walked away as Rusev glared after him.

"He's wrong," Rusev said. "My boy is strong. He's going to be fine."

Snow's legs began to shake. Dillon caught her as they gave out and helped her sit down. "He's paralyzed…" She whispered.

"There's still a chance," C.J. said. "He can get better… Miracles happen."

Alice closed her eyes and took a breath. Dillon knew she was holding back a skeptical comment. He shared her opinion. He'd seen the shape Ricky was in after he landed. He knew the chances of him walking again were slim to none.

"Snow? What the heck is going on?" Heath's voice drawled as he joined them. "C.J? Why are you crying? What happened?" He automatically glared at Rusev, and Dillon suspected there was history there.

Snow started to sob again as her father wrapped her in his arms. "Baby, talk to me… They told me you were hurt. _Are_ you hurt?" Heath asked.

"I'm okay," Snow said between sobs. "I'm okay, Daddy… But Ricky…"

"Ricky?" Heath paused. He seemed to realize why C.J. and Rusev must be there. "What happened to your son?" He asked.

"Someone smashed into his motorcycle," Rusev said coldly. "He was flung into the air."

"Sweet Jesus… Is he alright?"

"No… No, he's not."

"The guy did it on purpose," Alice said. "He was aiming for Ricky. He ran him and Snow off the road-"

"Hold up! Snow Miller, what in the heck were you doing on a motorcycle?" Heath demanded.

"I… I was riding with him… I'm sorry, Daddy! I just wanted to try it… I had on a helmet… And he's a safe driver… This wasn't his fault!" Snow sobbed.

"Daddy, back off," a new voice said gently.

Dillon looked up and saw a slightly younger girl standing in the doorway of the waiting room. She got closer and gently pulled her father away from Snow. "She doesn't need this right now," she added.

"Remy…" Snow cried out. Dillon remembered her having a younger sister named Remmedy. Snow hugged her sister.

"How bad is it?" Remmedy asked.

"They think he's paralyzed… They're not sure about brain damage…" Snow shook her head. "He can't have brain damage…"

"It'll be okay, Snow."

Heath sighed. "I'm sorry about your son," he said to Rusev and C.J. "Snow, baby, I know he's your friend, but you should go get some rest-"

"He's not her friend," Remmedy said. 

"Remy-" Snow tried to stop her.

"He needs to understand, Snow. Daddy, he's her boyfriend. They just started dating."

"Dating?" Heath looked torn between objecting and trying to be sympathetic. "You're dating Rusev's boy… Why didn't I know that?"

"I know you don't like his father," Snow said cautiously. "I wanted to see if it was going anywhere before I told you, but I tell Remy everything…"

"And… And _is_ it going somewhere?"

"I think it was… I really like him, Daddy… And if he's still Ricky… Or even if he's not… I want to be with him."

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't want my son?" Rusev asked.

"It's okay, Snowy… It'll be alright. We'll stay here until there's more news," Heath promised, ignoring Rusev.

Dillon was relieved Heath wasn't trying to talk his daughter out of her relationship. She needed his support, especially if the news was grim.

Together, the group sat awkwardly waiting for Ricky to wake up.

 _ **KRISTY**_

Molly had told her about Ricky. Kristy was doing fine and had been released from the hospital, but she refused to go home. Instead, she took her crutches and went straight for Rusev and C.J. "I'm so sorry," she said. "This is my fault."

"No, Kristy, it's not," Rusev said, possibly shocking everyone in the room with his unexpectedly kind words. "C.J. had a stalker once. They're out of control. They do what they want, how they want, and you can't stop them. It's not your fault."

Kristy had been ready for Rusev to blame her or even try to hit her. She wasn't sure what to do with his reaction. "Thank you," she said.

"Do you guys need anything?" Her father asked.

"Coffee would be awesome," Alice replied.

"Yes, coffee would be wonderful," C.J. agreed numbly.

"No problem. I'll be back," her father said. He walked away, leaving her with everyone else.

They waited together, making awkward small talk. Snow finally fell asleep in her father's arms. Kristy stayed with the group, not daring to go anywhere alone. Her bodyguards were back and they lingered nearby, giving Ricky's family room to have their privacy while they continued to watch over Kristy.

It took three more hours for Ricky to wake up. When he did, they allowed C.J. and Rusev to go see him. C.J. insisted on bringing Snow in with her. A little while later, Shane finally showed himself.

"I spoke to the police," he said. "It was a long conversation… They agree this was likely your stalker."

Kristy nodded numbly. "What happens now?"

"For one, you go home for a bit."

"What?" Kristy asked.

"You need time to rest, Kristy, and in a safe place. He's following the WWE, but I doubt he'll follow you home… And just in case he does, I'm sending Colby with you."

"You are?"

"I miss my parents, anyway," her father said. "And it would be nice to spend some time with you back home."

"And you can see Hannah," Heath teased.

"Oh, shut up," her father replied, but he was smiling.

They might have kept talking, but Rusev came back out to the waiting room. "Shane… A word?" He asked.

"Of course," Shane replied.

"Bring anyone from Creative. They need to be updated."

Molly stood up and followed them away. Kristy knew that couldn't be good news. She leaned against her father and hoped that going home might give them both a small shred of peace in all of this chaos.

 _ **MOLLY**_

Rusev didn't seem thrilled that she was there, but he knew better than to argue. "How is he?" She asked.

"Paralyzed," Rusev said bluntly. "He can't feel or move his legs, just like they assumed. The damage is permanent. C.J. thinks there's hope, but I'm realistic. There isn't. I saw the x-rays…" He shook his head. "He's not coming back from this. Even if by some miracle he walks again someday, he'll never wrestle again."

"Oh Miroslav… I'm sorry," Shane said. "Sincerely. He's a good kid."

"He's a _man,_ and he'll deal with this… But he can't return to work." He shook his head. "The only bit of good news is he can speak and react and he seems to have full brain functionality. The head injury wasn't as severe as it could have been… His helmet saved him from that."

"Ricky…" Molly sighed. "This shouldn't have happened. He didn't deserve it."

"No, he didn't. And I blame _you_ , Shane."

"Me?" Shane asked.

"You put him in a match against that girl knowing she had a crazy person stalking her! I heard about Ambrose's car, and even about the dead dog in Punk's kid's room. You knew he was prone to lashing out against anyone around her and you still booked this match! You should have sent her home. It isn't Kristy's fault. I meant that. But it _is_ yours! And I will be talking to a lawyer."

Shane looked stunned and upset. "Hey, it's not Shane's fault!" Molly said. "He couldn't have known any of this was going to happen."

"If you believe that, you're a fool like your father."

Molly instantly reached for her fork, but Shane gently grabbed her arm. "He's already threatening to sue us," he reminded her. She didn't care about that, but she realized attacking him in a hospital full of cameras and witnesses was probably a bad idea, so she put the fork away.

"You'll need to write him out of the storyline. Do it with dignity, be respectful," Rusev said. "And never, _ever_ ask anything of my family again, McMahon!" He walked away.

"I… Damnit," Shane said. "He's right."

"He is… But I'm just as guilty," Molly said. "The match was my idea. I thought it would be good for both of them."

"He'll never know that. I'll take responsibility for this… Poor Ricky…"

"What do we do now?"

"I'm going to pay his medical bills, for starters… Whatever he needs, for as long as he needs it. And you, Molly, are going to help me figure out a way to run damage control with the fans."

This was something Molly was used to doing. "I'm on it," she promised. "And Shane? Don't be too hard on yourself." She put a hand on his shoulder supportively before letting him walk away. It was time to start figuring out some way to put a spin on this that wouldn't make the WWE look bad, but in the last five years, that had become what Molly did best.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

 _ **LUCAS**_

He still hadn't confronted Nicky. In fact, he was spending nearly all of his time at his uncle's place with Harley. That wasn't entirely his fault. Every time he went to see his uncle, the baby kidnapped him, refusing to let him leave. If he tried, she cried... But even Lucas knew he couldn't hide there forever.

His phone rang and he saw that it was Molly. He picked it up, trying to sound like himself as he said, "Hey, sweetie, what's up?"

"You tell me," Molly said. "Nicky called me."

"Oh."

"Lucas, I know you've got to be freaking out about this. Talk."

"I'm okay."

"Bull."

"I don't want to talk about it, Molly."

"Yeah, well, you _need_ to. You can't keep this in, Lucas. Nicky fucked up."

"He's sick. It wasn't his fault," Lucas said automatically.

"But you're hurt. And angry."

"No... Yes, but I shouldn't be."

"Lucas, you have _every_ right to be upset. He's your _husband._ You should be able to expect him to be faithful to you."

"He was manic. It was a girl, Molly. Nicky's gay."

"He's easily influenced when manic and Kitty's pushy. I get that. It doesn't mean it's okay."

"But it's not his fault, and if I flip out on him... I could send him over the edge, Molly."

"What do you think is going to happen if you keep avoiding him? He thinks you hate him."

"I _don't._ I love him."

"I know that, but Nicky's got issues... And he thinks he's losing you."

"He's not. I just have to walk away sometimes."

"That's the problem, Lucas. You keep walking away instead of dealing with the issue."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Look, I love that you're so protective of Nicky's feelings, but you _need_ to hurt him. He fucked up and he needs to know how you feel."

"What if I send him into a depressive episode?"

"He's got Corri and Randy right there. And he can call me or Keith or Trix and we'll drop everything to be there for him... But he needs to know the truth, Lucas. This is eating away at you, and if you keep lying and hiding your feelings, your marriage is going to fall apart."

Lucas sighed. He knew Molly was right. "I love him... And I hate conflict."

"I know, but normal couples fight, Lucas. It's healthy."

He ached inside every time he thought about what had happened. He was going to snap. "Okay," he said reluctantly. "I'll try."

"Good. I'm here if you need me... But things are a little crazy, so be patient if I don't answer right away."

"What's wrong?"

It was Molly's turn to sigh. "I fucked up," she blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"I booked a match I shouldn't have... Kristy versus Ricky. She hurt her ankle... Nothing too serious, she just needs a week or so to recover... But Ricky..." Molly's voice caught.

"Molly? Honey, what is it? What happened?" It alarmed Lucas that Molly sounded close to tears.

Molly took a deep breath. She sounded a little calmer as she explained, "Ricky felt bad after, so he went for a ride on his motorcycle... And Kristy's stalker..." She tried again as her voice started to shake. "Kristy's stalker ran him off the road, waited for Snow to get off the bike, then hit him head-on."

"Oh my God! Is he...?"

"He's alive... But paralyzed."

Lucas was horrified. " _Paralyzed?_ Is it permanent?"

"They think it most likely is..."

Lucas realized why she was so upset. "Molly, this isn't your fault."

"His father blames WWE. He's threatening to sue... And he has a case, Lucas. Shane and I fucked up."

"You couldn't have known-"

"We knew Kristy had a stalker. We knew he was going after people around her. The dead dog in Toby's room... Slashing the Sire's tires after he took us out for the night alone..."

"Someone slashed Dean's tires?"

"Yeah, he was quite pissed off about it. He took me, Riley, and Kris out to a karaoke bar, and when we left, his tires were slashed."

"That's insane."

"Exactly. He's been getting more unstable and aggressive, and we still booked that match... Knowing he might react."

"Molly-"

"If nothing else, after Kristy got hurt, I shouldn't have let him leave the arena without bodyguards."

Lucas knew he couldn't convince her this was not her fault. She was too much like her father, who also took every bad thing that he couldn't prevent personally.

"I'm sorry, Molly... And I really hope Ricky comes out of this okay."

"Me, too..." She sighed. "I should go. Please go talk to Nicky so I have one less thing to worry about."

"I will," Lucas promised. As hard as it would be, he had to do this.

 _ **KRISTY**_

She was slightly relieved to be home. As much as Kristy hated not wrestling, it was only for a week, and she'd missed her mother.

"Baby!" Her mother greeted her with a tight hug. She turned to her father and smiled. "Colby... It's always good to see you." She hugged him, too.

"How's your ankle?" Her mother asked.

"It'll be fine," Kristy said. "It still hurts, but it's not that bad."

Her mother immediately made her sit down and put her leg up. "Let me get you guys some food."

"I'll help, Hannah," her father offered.

Kristy was left alone to reflect on what had happened earlier that day. She still couldn't quite believe some of it.

 _She'd gone to see Ricky. He was hooked up to several machines and monitors, but his feeding tube was gone. He was rapidly improving, but that didn't change the fact that he was paralyzed. She tearfully told him, "I'm so sorry! This is my fault."_

 _Ricky could still move the upper half of his body. He'd squeezed her hand. "It's okay," he said. "You didn't cause this." He tried to put on a brave smile for her._

 _"No one blames you, Kristy," Snow added. Marco sat silently at Ricky's side, just as he had since visitor restrictions had been changed to allow Ricky's friends to see him. Kristy knew Marco and Ricky had been on the indies together, but she hadn't realized how close they'd been._

 _"_ I _blame me," Kristy said._

 _"Don't," C.J. said from the doorway, startling her. "No matter what, this is not your fault, Kristy. Stalkers are insane. It's never their target's fault." She looked into her eyes. Kristy saw such sorrow there, she almost hugged her, but C.J. seemed to be keeping her distance from everyone but her son and her husband, and Kristy didn't want to cross the line and upset her. In a low but firm voice that surprised Kristy, C.J. added, "Do not let the things evil men do to you destroy or define you."_

 _Louder, C.J. said, "I'll give you all some privacy." She walked away._

 _Ricky looked pained. "What hurts? Do you need more meds?" Snow asked._

 _"No... It's not that," he said._

 _"What's wrong, Ricky?"_

 _"My mom... I've always taken care of her... Protected her. Now I can't. I'm stuck in this bed, and even when I get out, I'll be stuck in a chair..."_

 _"Your mom will be okay," Snow said automatically._

 _Kristy could see there was more going on. "Ricky... What are you afraid of?" She asked._

 _"My dad is a jerk," Ricky said. "He treats her like shit... He treats_ me _like shit, too, half the time... Tells me he's making me stronger, tells her he's teaching her her place. He's got a bad temper. Sometimes, it comes out physically."_

 _"He hits your mama?" Snow asked in horror. She looked like she was going to go superkick Rusev until his head came off._

 _"Sometimes," Ricky said, looking away. Kristy could tell he'd kept that secret for a long time. It explained a lot about C.J._

 _"I'll talk to my mom," Marco said, speaking for the first time since Kristy had gotten there. "She can keep an eye on your parents. She knows the signs..." He shook his head. "Dad's changed. He got help. Maybe he can help your dad, too."_

 _"You know my dad, Marco. He doesn't_ want _help. He doesn't think he's doing anything wrong." Ricky looked like he wanted to punch something. "Damnit!" He cursed as he flung his cup of water across the room._

 _"Ricky..." Snow said sadly. She changed her mind about saying more and cleaned up the mess from his outburst instead._

 _Kristy had left shortly after because she needed to pack. Then she'd gone to Toby and Scotty's room to say goodbye to Ronda._

 _"You keep Toby company and be a good girl while I'm away, okay?" Kristy told the kitten. She kissed her fuzzy head before setting her down. Toby walked her out of the room._

 _They were in the hallway when Toby suddenly pulled Kristy into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was amazing and Kristy didn't want it to end, but it had to eventually. When he finally pulled away, he looked embarrassed._

 _"I... I just didn't want you to leave without knowing," he said nervously._

 _"Knowing what?" Kristy asked dreamily, still feeling the lingering sensation of his lips on hers._

 _"That I love you, M'Lady," he said grandly. Then he added, "I know my timing is terrible-"_

 _"Your timing is_ perfect _," she corrected him. "I've kind of wanted to tell you the same thing."_

 _He looked relieved. "I was worried you didn't feel that way about me."_

 _"I was worried about the same thing... I'm glad we were both just being paranoid."_

 _"Me, too..." He gave her another quick kiss. "I know you have to go... Get well soon, take care of that ankle, and have fun at home."_

 _"I'll try..." She sighed. "It's going to be weird being home, without everyone... No wrestling, no bodyguards... No_ you. _"_

 _"Call anytime you miss me. I promise I'll pick up... And you'll be back in no time." He hugged her. "Until then, M'Lady."_

 _"Until then, my knight." She kissed him, then finally forced herself to walk back to her bodyguards and her father, who were waiting down the hall._

The realization that Toby was now her boyfriend had left her giddy. Her father had the grace not to call her on it, but he was smiling. Even now, Kristy couldn't shake the sense of peace kissing Toby had given her.

Kristy looked toward the kitchen. That was when she noticed her parents kissing, just barely within sight. They obviously didn't realize she could see them. Kristy couldn't help but smile at the sight of her parents stealing a moment of happiness. Maybe everything wasn't completely awful after all.

 _ **NICKY**_

He was so relieved to see Lucas home early. Lucas _really_ looked at him for the first time in days. Then he said, "Honey... We need to talk."

"I know... Lucas, I'm _so_ sor-" He began, but Lucas put a hand up.

"Me first," Lucas said. "I know you know what happened. I also know you're sorry. But you don't know my side..."

"So tell me... Please, Lucas."

"You're my husband, Nicky. I love you, no matter what... But... But I'm hurting. _You_ hurt me. I feel like I can't _breathe-"_

"Lucas-"

"No. Let me talk, or I'll never get this out and we'll just keep burying it until it destroys us and I can't... I _can't_ lose you, Nicky, but I can't keep pretending that everything is fine!"

Nicky stared at him. Lucas never raised his voice. _Ever._ He never lost his temper. It hurt, but he knew he needed to let Lucas get this out.

"I know you're sick, Nicky... And that means it's not entirely your fault... But we're married, and I need to know that you're not...That you won't cheat on me. Because that's my limit, Nicky. I can take a lot. I can handle random mood swings and even your sudden bursts of manic rage... I can handle the paranoia, the hallucinations... All of it. And it's okay. We can get through that. I can be here for you. But I can't just sit back, let you sleep with someone else, and say that it's okay... Because it's not."

"Are you...?" Nicky paused. "Are you leaving me?" He was crying and he couldn't help it.

"No," Lucas said quickly. "But we have to do something, Nicky. We have to work through it." Now, Lucas was crying, too.

"I love you... _Only_ you, Lucas. I am _so_ sorry I hurt you."

"I know... I know you are..." Lucas was trembling. Nicky automatically reached out to touch his arm gently. Lucas didn't pull away, but he stiffened slightly.

Nicky pulled his hand away. "I didn't mean to make it worse," he said automatically.

"No... It's fine," Lucas said. "It's just... I'm supposed to be letting my anger out, but when you touch me, I forget for a minute... I hate getting angry. It's unnatural for me, and it makes me feel so awful, and then you go and touch me, and I love you, and I just want to give in to that. I want to let you comfort me."

"So let me. I'm _supposed_ to comfort you when you're upset."

"But you're the _reason_ I'm upset!" Lucas shouted.

Nicky felt like Lucas had slapped him. He knew it showed on his face when Lucas immediately said, "Nicky, I'm sorry. That wasn't fair-"

"No," Nicky interrupted him. "You're right. And you have every right to be angry with me, Lucas. I screwed up." _Like always,_ Nicky added silently. He'd literally married the perfect man. Meanwhile, Nicky was constantly screwing things up. Sure, this was by far the worst thing he'd done to Lucas, but it wasn't the only time his mental health issues had hurt the man he loved. "I understand why you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you," Lucas said. Then, he paused. "Okay, so maybe I didn't entirely discourage Baby Harley kidnapping me, but she's adorable, and innocent, and uncomplicated... I _needed_ uncomplicated." He sighed. "I didn't believe I had a right to get upset with you, and I felt guilty, and... And I was afraid if I told you that you hurt me, I'd send you over the edge and you'd hurt yourself and that's the absolute _last_ thing that I want. I love you too much to risk hurting you like that, no matter how much _I'm_ hurting..." He wiped away fresh tears. They kept falling. "Are you okay?" He surprised Nicky by asking.

"Yes," Nicky replied, stunned to realize it was true. "I'm not okay with what I did. I'm not okay knowing you're hurting and it's because of me... I'm not okay watching you cry..." He wiped away some of the new tears Lucas had shed. "But I'm not suicidal. I feel like crap, Lucas, absolute _garbage,_ but I don't think running off and killing myself is the answer... I'm having a normal reaction to a very abnormal situation... I'm okay. I'm stable. The new meds are working... And I'm perfectly lucid and I'm telling you it's okay to be mad at me... _I'm_ mad at me. But I swear with every ounce of my soul, I'm going to make it up to you, Lucas."

Lucas started to cry harder. Nicky couldn't stop himself from hugging him. Lucas didn't fight it. Instead, he cried in Nicky's arms and let the dam of emotions burst completely open. Nicky let him cry. He even cried with him a little bit. Finally, when Lucas was too exhausted to stand anymore, he got into their bed still fully dressed except for his shoes and cried himself to sleep. Nicky held him for a long time before whispering, "I love you, Lucas..." Sometime after that, while still holding his broken husband, Nicky drifted off to sleep.

 _ **SCOTTY**_

Everything had gotten _way_ too depressing lately. "Tobes, we need to relax," he said.

"I very much concur," Toby said. "What were you thinking?"

"It's our last night in this town, and the club down the road from the hotel is hosting a Nineties Rave Night."

"You had me at rave."

"We need to find a candy shop."

"Absolutely. Who's coming?"

"If they're down for it, everyone from both stables is invited. We've all been freaked about everything with Ginny and Gabe, and now... Ricky, man. Everyone needs a night to just forget for a little while."

"Cool."

"Sorry your little girlfriend's not here to join us." Scotty teased, then paused. "What, no denying she's your girlfriend?"

"I sort of kissed her earlier," Toby said with a shy smile.

" _Finally,_ little brother!"

"Scotty, you're two minutes older than me. Quit calling me little brother already."

"Two minutes and eleven seconds," Scotty corrected him. Toby punched his arm.

" _Anyway,_ I guess we sort of _are_ dating now... We didn't have much time to talk, but she admitted she feels the same way about me."

"A blind guy could have seen that much, Tobes."

"Shut up. It wasn't the right time to put this on her, but with what happened to Ricky... Life's just too short, you know?"

"I do." Scotty smiled before saying, "Seriously, though, I'm happy for you. Kristy's a great girl. And she speaks Geek as fluently as we do."

"I almost asked to go with her... I know Colby will protect her with his life if he has to, but Shane kept her bodyguards here. I'm not really sure why he'd send her home without protection... What if the stalker finds her?"

"She'll be okay, Toby. Colby's got her. Besides, Kristy's a lot tougher than she looks."

"I know, but... Ricky's tough, too, Scotty. Look what happened to _him."_

"See? _This_ is why we need to relax. Come on." Scotty knew Toby was right to worry, but telling him that wouldn't help him. Instead, he distracted him by buying candy necklaces and bracelets. He also picked up a special Sharpie.

Scotty called everyone. Most of them jumped at the chance to unload some of their stress. He'd even tried to invite Snow, but she'd refused. He couldn't blame her, but he'd figured it would only be polite to ask. Marco had also refused his invitation. That surprised him. Marco usually jumped at the chance to hit up a good party.

Scotty and Toby held up the candy jewelry. "What's _that_ for?" Faye asked.

Scotty put a necklace around her neck. "It marks you as straightedge," he said. "It's a rave scene kid thing."

Toby put one on Dillon. "Now no one will offer you drugs or alcohol."

"Or try to pressure you into inappropriate sex," Scotty added cheerfully as Dillon blushed. Alice looked at him and put a necklace on. Scotty knew Alice was a drinker and suspected she was doing this purely to make Dillon feel more comfortable.

"No thanks," Riley said with a laugh. "That rules out half of my personality."

"Same," Molly said. "I'll be drinking tonight." Then, she took a bracelet and began eating it. "What?" She asked. "I'm not _wearing_ it, but that doesn't mean I can't _eat_ it. Sugar is sugar, Bitches!"

"I like candy," Jordan said shyly.

"For _you,_ my straightedged beauty, I even have a purple marker," Scotty said grandly. He put a necklace on her, as well as a bracelet on each wrist, then took the purple marker and drew straightedge Xs on her hands. Although black was the traditional color, he knew purple things made Jordan happy. Jordan borrowed the marker and added flowers to the design, creating a very cool image on her left hand. Scotty was impressed.

They continued handing out the candy jewelry to those who wanted it. Most of them wanted to drink, but he was happy to see some did not.

"You don't mind my presumption about you being willing to wear this, do you, my fair fairy?" Scotty asked Faye.

"I don't do drugs, I'm not really a drinker, and I don't sleep around," Faye replied. "I guess I'm pretty straightedge. Besides, when a guy offers me jewelry, I never refuse it." She laughed.

"Ah. So when the time comes, I must propose with a ring pop. Good to know!"

Faye giggled and took his arm. As they were about to head to the club, Marco showed up. "You came," Scotty said.

"Riley insisted," Marco replied.

"The more the merrier. Candy necklace?"

"I'm not straight edge."

"Marco... Take a candy necklace," Roger said urgently. He wore one proudly.

"I drink."

"So buy drinks. But wear the necklace."

"He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to," Riley said.

"It's okay," Marco said quickly. "Roger remembers my indy days."

"It's still _your_ choice."

Keith, Trixie, Dillon, and Faye looked confused. Scotty had done a lot of indy work. He knew exactly why Marco should wear the necklace.

"It curbs temptation," Toby said quietly so that only Scotty and Marco heard him. "We don't know this place. It's better you mark yourself as straightedge so no one offers you anything."

"Just give me the necklace," Marco said. He rolled his eyes and put it on before turning to Roger. " _Happy?"_ He asked.

"That you're protecting yourself? Yes," Roger said. "I care about you, Man."

Marco softened slightly. "I know," he said. "Thanks."

Together, the group headed to the club.

 _ **MARCO**_

He hadn't wanted to go to the stupid rave. Marco had been on the indies for years before coming to WWE. He'd trained with Ricky. Marco had issues letting people in, but Ricky was one of the few people he considered a true friend. They'd bonded over their fathers being assholes. Ricky had stood by him when he was at his lowest. He'd never stopped believing in him, even as Marco's addiction issues had gotten out of control. Now Ricky was paralyzed and there wasn't a damn thing Marco could do to help him.

He'd spent nearly all of his free time at Ricky's side since the accident. He held Snow's hand while she cried, which she only did while Ricky was asleep so she wouldn't upset him. He talked to Ricky and, more importantly, he let Ricky talk to him. That was all he could do. Now, WWE was about to leave, and they expected him to go with them. Marco was under contract. He had no choice. He had to abandon his friend when he needed him the most.

This was all too much. Marco desperately wanted to escape. Riley had pushed him until he agreed to go to the rave. He'd been a scene kid once. He knew how to party and have fun at a rave, but he hadn't gone to one since he'd gotten clean. He realized now this had been a bad idea.

Riley was dancing with him, but all he could focus on were the people buying party favors... The sort of party favors he'd once been addicted to. He could see the exchanges. The people holding seemed to have mostly Blow and E, maybe acid... It was hard to tell what the tablets were from far away.

Marco told Riley he needed the bathroom. He intended to go in there to calm down, but he found himself taking off the candy necklace and approaching one of the dealers instead. "What's your poison?" The guy asked.

"Blow," Marco said before he even realized he was answering him. He'd actually always been more of a heroin guy, but a little coke might take the edge off. He needed that so badly...

The guy told him how much it was and Marco pulled out the money before slipping it into his pocket. He headed toward the bathroom. He was about to lay it out when he stopped.

"Fuck." He said softly. He could do it. He could get high in this bathroom and no one would know... But he knew he shouldn't... With the last of his strength, he pulled out his cell phone.

"What's wrong?" Saraya answered immediately.

"I... Who says something's wrong?" Marco asked.

"The hour, and the fact that your voice is shaking. Talk, Marco."

"I did something stupid, Saraya."

"We all do sometimes. Just take a breath and I'll help you figure out how to fix it."

"I bought coke... Just now. I bought it, I went into the bathroom, I'm looking at it in the bag right now..."

He expected her to yell at him or say how disappointed she was. His father would have done both. Instead, Saraya said, "I am so proud of you, Marco."

"Wait, what? You're proud of me for buying drugs?"

"I'm proud of you for _calling_ me. You have the drugs in your possession. There was nothing to stop you from taking them, but you called me instead. That's _huge,_ and I'm so bloody proud. It took incredible strength to do that. So talk to me. Tell me what pushed this."

Marco began talking. Soon, the entire story poured out. Saraya listened patiently, offering advice as he rambled. Finally, she said, "You are doing more for Ricky than you think just by having been by his side. He'll get through this, Marco. And so will you... Now, are you okay?"

"I think so, actually. Thank you."

"Good. Go flush that junk and get back to dancing. Goodnight, Luv."

"Goodnight, Saraya." He hung up. He stared at the coke in his hand. The urge to snort it was no longer overwhelming, but he couldn't bring himself to flush it. He headed back out to Riley.

"I fucked up," he admitted. "I bought drugs... I'm okay now and I didn't use it, but... Riley, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" She asked.

He handed the bag to her. "Go flush this for me."

Riley's eyes widened. "Are you okay?" She asked as she took the bag of coke.

"I am now," he said honestly.

She kissed him. "Good," she said. "I'll be right back." She left and headed toward the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, she came back, and Marco lost himself in a different sort of intoxication. Being with Riley was a better high than any drug had ever offered.

 _ **RILEY**_

Long after the party ended and Riley and Marco went back to his room to have some fun, Riley finally went back to her own. That was where she carefully pulled the bag of cocaine out of her pocket and studied it.

She'd never done drugs before, but she was curious about what it felt like. She hadn't planned on keeping the coke, but curiosity had gotten the better of her. She'd seen enough movies to know how to snort drugs, and she set it up as carefully as she could on the bedside table. When she was ready, she did what she'd seen so many do on screen. Their portrayals, however, had not prepared her for what came next.

Pretty much instantly, Riley felt better. Everything she'd been so stressed over... Kristy, Ricky, even her father all seemed to be a million miles away. Nothing mattered except this unfamiliar feeling of euphoria...

 _So this is why people get addicted to this shit,_ Riley thought. _Who_ wouldn't _want to feel this good all of the time?_

She knew she couldn't do this again. She could get fired... But she liked how it felt. Riley suddenly understood why Marco had such a hard time giving that feeling up. She snorted another line and stopped thinking about anything except the euphoria.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

 _ **TOBY**_

He loved his brother. Really, he did... But if Scotty didn't give him some space soon, Toby was going to kick his ass.

It wasn't that Scotty had done anything terrible, but he was going out of his way to make sure Toby hadn't had two seconds alone since Kristy had gotten on the plane. He needed a break, just a couple of hours to clear his head without Scotty hovering over him.

The majority of the current roster members had checked into the hotel. Snow had stayed behind. Stephanie had tried to bully her into continuing to work, but it was pointed out that in her current state, she'd never pass a psychiatric evaluation anyway, and Stephanie had finally agreed to give her some time off. Gabe was due to return, so Toby assumed he'd be showing up soon. Ginny would be out for a while longer. Ricky, of course, was most likely never coming back. Toby tried not to focus on that.

He kept thinking, trying to figure out who else should be around. Nicky and Lucas had at least another week before they were expected back. Toby hoped Nicky was doing better. And, of course, Kristy was out for the rest of the week. He _really_ missed Kristy...

As Toby and Scotty reached their room, Toby set to work making Ronda comfortable. The kitten was getting stronger every day. In theory, he could set her free or find a family for her... But he'd sort of decided that wasn't going to happen. Ronda had stolen his heart, and Kristy was just as attached. He knew deep down that the kitten belonged with them. She'd found her "forever home" on the road.

"Be right back. I need to powder my nose," Scotty said with a laugh. He headed for the bathroom.

Toby knew this was his only chance. He grabbed the keys to Scotty's rental, since he didn't have one of his own, and headed out of the hotel, quietly sliding the door shut behind him.

 _ **MARCO**_

When Riley opened the door, he knew something was off. It was in her eyes. "Hey Marco!" She greeted him, kissing him urgently.

"Riley..." He shook his head. He had to be paranoid.

"We should do something fun today," Riley declared.

"Like what?" Marco asked. That was when he spotted the residual white powder on her nightstand. Marco pulled away. "Oh shit, Riley... You _didn't!"_ He said in horror.

"Didn't what?" She asked.

"The cocaine... You used it."

Riley looked startled. "No, baby, of course not," she said too quickly.

"I can _see_ it, Riley!" He shook his head. "I _trusted_ you."

"Marco... I..." She shook her head, too high to think up a good lie. It was obvious she was new to this.

 _I gave her the drugs,_ he realized. He'd handed them to her because he'd been too weak to flush them himself. His mistake had been in assuming she wouldn't be tempted to try them for herself.

"I'm sorry, baby... I was just curious," Riley said.

"I can't deal with this," Marco said.

"Marco, don't go... We could have some fun." She looked at him with those bedroom eyes of hers and he nearly gave in. It would be so easy... He could see the rest of the stash on the bed, still in the bag. There was enough for both of them to snort a few lines... They could lose themselves in it and forget how much the world sucked for a little while... It would be easy...

"No!" He said firmly.

"Marco?" Riley asked.

"If you love me, Riley... If you love _yourself,_ you'll flush the rest of that shit right now."

"It seems like a waste."

"Riley, _please._ You're better than that stuff... Don't go down this path. It's the biggest mistake I ever made, and I can't watch you do it, too." He shook his head.

Images flashed in his head. A girl with sunny blonde hair and an infectious smile laughed. _Marco,_ she called. _Play with me, Marco... I miss you._

He closed his eyes and forced himself to stop seeing her. _It's been six years,_ he thought. _Six years, and she's still haunting me._

She was only in his imagination now, but she'd been real once. Her name was Francine, and she'd been his best friend since before either of them could remember. Francine had been dating his cousin when she got hooked on drugs. Marco had quickly started partying with them. Marco and Francine did everything together, both good and bad...

One day, Francine had climbed up onto her roof. She was high on E and who knew what else, and she swore she was invincible. Marco followed her out. He tried to talk her into coming inside, but she was too far gone for reason.

 _"Look, Marco, I'm a bird!"_ _Francine declared before spreading her arms out like wings and jumping._

Marco had tried to grab her, but it happened too quickly. She hit the ground and Marco screamed and screamed, unable to do anything else.

Marco should have stopped then, but that had just made him want to get high more. Drugs were the only thing that made him forget that night.

"Marco... You're crying," Riley said. The realization hadn't sobered her up, but she seemed to realize something was wrong.

"I can't do this..." He shook his head.

"Marco... I'm sorry. Really. I'll get rid of it right now." Riley looked panicked. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know..." He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Marco... Please forgive me. Don't hate me. It was stupid. I'll never do it again."

He couldn't hate her. She was just as broken as he was... Maybe more, with her mother kidnapping her and her father being so clueless as a parent. In so many ways, Riley was like a child. He needed to protect her.

"I don't hate you," he said as Riley flushed the rest of the drugs in front of him.

She kissed him. "Let me make it up to you," Riley said mischievously. She started grinding against him.

"Not like this," Marco said firmly. "When you're sober." He pulled away and sat on her bed, inviting her to sit beside him. Then he put on a movie. He wanted to give in to her more than anything, but it wouldn't be right. Instead, they settled in and watched bad movies all day while Riley sobered up.

 _ **GINNY**_

She could finally shower without supervision. Things were looking up. Ginny got out of the shower and turned off the water, steadying herself as she grabbed the sink. She studied her reflection and wanted to cry.

The swelling in her face had gone down significantly, but the bruises were still there. They were fading, but it was taking forever. Her chest was bruised, too. She had scars on her wrists from where Link had dug his nails into them trying to hold her down. The cuts had been so deep, Ginny was positive the scars would never fully vanish.

Her lip was finally starting to look normal. Her nose was almost fully healed. Her eye was another story. It was still slightly swollen and she had a nasty black eye, but at least she could see again.

Suddenly, she saw someone's reflection in the mirror behind her. She screamed, covering herself with a towel and desperately trying to figure out how to fight.

"Honey?" Her mother called. She rushed into the bathroom. "Ginny, what is it? What's wrong?"

"He's-" Ginny froze. There was no one else in the bathroom. Luke Harper was dead and gone.

"Who, baby?"

"I... I thought I saw..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. It was just my imagination."

"Oh, sweetheart... It's okay," her mother promised as tears formed in her eyes.

She hated seeing her mother cry. "Mom... I'm sorry. I'm fine. Go on, I'll be okay."

"But you-"

"I need to get dressed. Go on. I'm okay now." She waited until her mother left to let her own tears fall. She couldn't keep doing this. More than anything, Ginny wished her father was there. He would have known what to say to make her feel better. Her mother tried, but she was clueless about things like this, just like Faye. Her father, however, had always known what Ginny needed to hear.

Finally, Ginny decided she couldn't just keep crying in the bathroom. She had her phone with her, so she curled up on the floor trying to become as small as possible and she dialed the only person she could think of who might be able to help her.

"Hello?" Randy answered.

"Randy..." Ginny choked out.

"Ginny? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I... I'm having a bad day," she told him.

"How bad?"

"Curled up on the bathroom floor because I'm seeing dead people in the mirror bad."

"I've been there."

"He's everywhere, Randy... I can't make it stop."

"First of all, take a deep breath." She did, with effort. "Now, listen to me. Luke Harper is dead. He cannot hurt you anymore. You're safe, Ginny."

"Safe," she repeated.

He kept talking until Ginny was calmer. Then, he said, "I have someone I want you to call, Ginny."

"Who?" She asked.

"My therapist. I'm really terrible about talking to people when I'm upset. I bury everything."

"Like Keith."

" _Exactly_ like Keith." He laughed slightly. "But, Ginny, this guy gets me to talk. He's good, and he's patient... And it helps."

"I don't know if I can talk about this..."

"I didn't think I could, either, but I _needed_ to, and I'm better because I did."

"Does it ever get any easier, Randy?"

"Eventually... You have to take it one day at a time, Gin."

Hearing it from Randy, she knew he was right. He was one person she knew understood. "Okay," she said. "I'll try it."

"Good. You can do this, Ginny. You're a lot stronger than you think you are."

Ginny desperately wished she could believe that.

 _ **FAYE**_

She had barely unpacked when someone knocked on her door. She smiled when she saw Scotty. "M'Lady," he said, "it appears my brother ditched me... I think he needs a break. The good news is, that means we have time to be alone."

Faye smiled, pulling him into her arms and kissing him. "Toby should run away more often," she said as she caught her breath.

"The jerk snuck off when I was in the bathroom. Apparently, I need to put him on a leash."

"He's too independent for you to smother him, Scotty."

"I know, but... He shouldn't be alone, Faye... It's dangerous."

"Toby's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"This guy left a dead animal in his bed, Faye... And he ran Ricky off the road and smashed into him... Ricky, who we worked with on the indies.. Our friend... He almost killed him, and he's after my brother's girlfriend..."

"Wait, girlfriend? They're finally official?"

"Yeah, but not many people know yet."

"Awww, yay for them! They're cute together!"

"Faye... My fair, fair fairy... That wasn't my point," Scotty said kindly.

"Right. Sorry. So, psycho stalker, bad. Toby being alone, bad... But as a person with an overprotective sibling, I understand why he did it."

"So do I, but... What if he's in trouble, Faye? I mean... I just... We're _twins,_ Faye, and I always know when he's not okay, and I just have this terrible feeling that he's in serious danger... I can't shake it."

"Did you talk to your parents?"

"Toby asked me not to worry them. They know Kristy's got a stalker, but they have no idea about the dead dog or any of that."

"Scotty... Call your parents. You'll feel better once you do."

"I can't tell them. I promised."

"You don't have to tell them... But you're freaking out, and hearing their voices might help. Do you know how many times I covered for Ginny? I was terrified for her, but she's my sister, so I did it... But I'd call home, and my parents always made me feel better. They gave me hope everything could end up happily ever after."

"Our parents didn't want us to come here... We're _still_ grounded for that... And if Dad gets wind of what's going on with Toby, he'll threaten to sue."

"I know... So just call and say hello. See how they're doing."

He nodded. "Okay," he said. He dialed his mother's phone number. Faye busied herself with checking her Twitter notifications while Scotty talked to his mother.

The tweets were the usual sort... Some were from fans praising her work. She favorited them as she read through them. Faye loved her fans. Other tweets were from men hitting on her. She ignored those. Then she saw one that made her pause.

 _You'll never be as good as he was,_ it said. The hashtag attached was _Unworthy._ Faye looked at the photo that had also been part of the tweet and started to cry. It was a photo of her father. There were six other tweets with similar messages and photos. Two others said to bring Ginny back instead of her. One actually read, _The wrong sister got injured. Just quit already._

Scotty must have hung up, because he suddenly pulled her into his arms. "Faye..." He whispered. "Bastards..." He took the phone from her, leaving the tweet before putting it down. "Ignore them. Only cruel people who hate themselves do things like that."

"They're right," Faye blurted out.

"My fairy... No. They're not."

"I'm not worthy of his legacy... Ginny is."

"Faye-"

"She's so athletic... She barely even has to try. And she fights both genders. I don't."

"You're small, Faye. It's safer-"

"It's pathetic! If Ginny can do it, I should be able to do it, too."

"You're not Ginny. You're _Faye._ And that's absolutely awesome."

"My character is a joke, Scotty... Worse than Stardust ever was." She sighed. "I can change it, right?"

"Well, sure, but you shouldn't change because of these assholes."

"It's not just that. I'm so much more than some _gimmick,_ Scotty... I want to show them that."

"Then show them."

She nodded. She knew what she needed to do. "I want to heel turn."

Scotty looked stunned. "Faye... You're a great babyface."

"My whole family was made up of heels. I can do this."

"Okay, but-"

"I _need_ to do this." She looked at him and added, "Molly's on Creative now. She can make this happen."

"It may not be that easy, Faye. We have a lot of girls in New Legacy who are heels. Only you and Trixie are babyfaces, and they can't turn any of the others... Ginny won't face turn. She hates playing face. They could easily turn Kristy, but with the Shield girls being heels, it's not an option."

"We'll figure it out... I have to do something, Scotty."

"I know." He hugged her. Suddenly, he started trembling.

"Scotty?" Faye asked. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong," he said. "It's Toby... He's freaking out."

She'd have asked how he knew, but Scotty and Toby had that weird twin telepathy thing. She knew he was right. "How can I help?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Scotty looked panicked. Faye spent ten minutes trying to calm him down before someone knocked on the door.

Shane stood on the other side. Faye knew now that whatever had happened, it was bad.

 _ **TOBY**_

He had spent a few hours volunteering at the animal clinic. In that time, he'd given a rabbit a wellness exam, reassured a dog owner that her lab was perfectly healthy, and helped deliver a litter of kittens. It had been a productive day and he was feeling much better.

That was, until he went back to the car. It took Toby a minute to process what he was seeing. Someone had taken a baseball bat to Scotty's rental. The windows and mirrors were shattered. The doors had been repeatedly hit until they became completely smashed in. Every inch of the car had been brutalized.

Sitting on the broken windshield was a note. With trembling hands, Toby picked it up and read it.

 _Kristy is MINE. Stay away or I will slit your throat and bleed you out like the pig that you are._

Toby dropped the note and fumbled for his cell phone. He knew he was supposed to call someone, but he could barely think. Finally, he called Shane, who promised to send security and call the police. Toby was left to wait, staring at the wreckage of his brother's rental car.

He was still in shock when the police arrived. Only when Shane arrived with Scotty did he come out of autopilot. "I'm sorry about your rental," Toby said.

"Jesus, Tobes, I don't give a damn about the car..." Scotty pulled him into a hug. "Thank God you're alright."

"I shouldn't have run off..."

"Stop. I get why you did it."

"Toby," Shane said gently, "I have to assign you bodyguards. Scotty can't protect you from this."

"You need the staff for other people-" Toby objected.

"Toby, he destroyed my rental," Scotty said. "What if he'd taken a bat to you? I love you, and we're going to keep rooming together, but Shane's right. You need more protection."

"Molly convinced the people she trusts the most to take the job," Shane said.

"Wait," Scotty said. "You don't mean-"

"The Nation of Intoxication."

"Dude... We're CM Punk's kids! You're putting the stoners on Toby Watch?"

"They're good at what they do. Danny Havoc's probably the best temporary security we've brought in. Devon and Lucky are great, too, and Conor... Well..."

"Conor carries a big-ass wrench," Molly said as she arrived. "They'll protect you, Toby. With their lives if it comes to it. They are the most loyal guys I know."

"We're straightedge," Scotty objected.

"And they'll respect that as long as you respect them. Scotty, no one can protect Toby better than they can. I trust them with my life... I'd trust them with Keith, or Nicky, or Trix..."

"That's good enough for me," Toby said.

"Agreed," Scotty said reluctantly. "Bitter irony it is!"

"Don't tell Dad," Toby said.

"No shit. He'd have heart failure."

Toby leaned on his brother, desperately trying to stop shaking. He didn't freak out easily, but this had gotten to him. He only knew one thing... More than ever, he needed to stay by Kristy's side. He wasn't afraid of what this lunatic might do to him, but he was terrified of what he might be planning for her.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

 _ **MOLLY**_

There was so much to be done... Molly might only be on the Creative team officially, but with Paul pretty much gone and Molly's history of helping with PR nightmares, Shane was looking to her for help with everything. Molly wasn't entirely sure how she'd become the go-to person in a crisis, but it had been that way for a while. Unfortunately, the WWE was having crisis after crisis lately and they were way over quota.

That morning's Creative meeting was supposed to be more of the usual, but then Molly saw a familiar face. "Cayla!" She cried, hugging her. Almost immediately, Molly felt her stress fade away. Cayla had always had a very calming effect on Molly.

"Hi, Sweetie," Cayla greeted her warmly. "I heard we have a lot going on, especially with the girls, and Shane asked if I'd come down in person."

"You're usually too busy doing a million and ten things. We understand why you don't travel with us... Who's with Danielle?"

"Saraya's got her. As far as everything else I'm doing, it's on hold until after the wedding. We just had _The Big Show_ this weekend, so there's not another one for almost a month. Everything else can wait until my baby gets married..." She teared up a little, but recovered quickly.

"Hi, Cayla," Shane said, giving her a hug as he joined them. "I'm glad you could join us."

"Where's everyone else?" Molly asked.

"The others won't be coming. This is for the top Creative staff only."

"Shane, I'm just one of the regular Creative members," Molly protested.

"With all the work you do? You're kidding. You're my head of Creative, Molly. Cayla is in charge of the women, but I put you in charge of everything... You replaced Paul. I figured you understood that."

Molly blinked. "I did, but... I just didn't think you actually wanted me fully in charge. I mean... That's huge."

"You're the only one I trust not to screw it up. Paul's writers are all of his mindset. This isn't Paul's circus anymore. It's mine, and I want you to be my Number One, Molly." He paused. "You can say no, but you already do the work of ten people. You have been doing that since way before Paul stepped down. I just want you to have the recognition for that. This company would have gone under a dozen times in the last five years if it hadn't been for you... Thank you, Molly. And I really hope you'll continue working here for a long time, because after getting to know you, there's no one I trust more with my family's legacy. We're in good hands, and you are definitely my favorite partner. I never... _ever_ thought I'd look to the daughter of Dean Ambrose to help me save this company, but you did it on your own, and I watched you pull off the impossible... And I can't imagine anyone else doing this job now."

Molly was stunned. The truth was, she'd often felt unappreciated in WWE before. The stress was intense and no one so much as thanked her for how hard she worked to keep things running smoothly. Getting a promotion had seemed like a good start, but she hadn't expected anything else. "You're not Paul," she told Shane.

"I thought that much was obvious," Shane said with a smile.

Molly couldn't help but have a sappy moment. She hugged Shane, wanting to show him how much his kind words actually meant to her. After a minute, she shook her emotions off and said, "Let's get down to business."

"Well, we're still in talks with Remmedy Miller," Cayla said. "She's interested in replacing Snow in the Anti-Legacies, but not if she has to play Heath."

"I doubt she can mimic his One Man Band character as well as Snow can," Shane said. "She nails it."

"But she hates it," Molly pointed out. "Snow agreed to come on board for the storyline, but Paul turned her into a mini Heath. Her character on the indies was completely different... What's with that, anyway? The Anti-Legacies don't want to ride in on their heritage, but they are carbon copies of their parents?"

"I think Paul thought-" Shane began.

"Oh, _that's_ where we went wrong! Who let the pageant boy think?" Molly paused. "Sorry, that was unprofessional... My filter's broken."

Shane laughed. "It's alright. You're not wrong. Anyway, his idea was that fans would be able to keep track of who was who if they played their parents."

"Some don't mind... Kevin yells 'Fella' in real life, Alice actually _wants_ to be more like Kane but we haven't written her that way, James is just like Bubba Ray, Ashley and Noelle have always played up being the offspring of their sires, but... Ken hates the whole 'Little Jimmy' bit. Snow got sick of being a One Woman Band. Ricky..." Molly sighed. "Ricky hates his father and hated playing that character. The guy played minor league baseball and college football before becoming a wrestler. That's about as All-American as you can get. He hated spewing that racist, unpatriotic crap his parents used to say every week."

"She's right," Cayla said. "The Anti-Legacies aren't written as anti-characters... We can't change most of them at this point, but... Well, Remmedy could be brought in as a _true_ Anti-Legacy."

"Like Saraya and April were the first real Anti-Divas," Molly added.

"Can she pull that off?" Shane asked.

"Remy's _really_ good, Shane," Molly said. "Her indy work is solid. She'd held titles in Shine, Shimmer, Valkyrie... And she took the WSU title off of Jess Havok. That's not easy to do. The fans love her, she's passionate about the business, and she's a great worker. If you don't hire her, you're missing out."

"She's the one refusing to sign. Honestly, she knows we need her and she's got me by the balls- Sorry, Cayla, that was crass," Shane said.

"Shane, I'm from New York and I grew up with Corri," Cayla said with a laugh. "You'd have to do a lot worse to offend me."

"She wants a guarantee of respect," Molly said. "For what she brings to the table, that's not asking much."

"Agreed. Let's call her," Shane said. He proceeded to dial a number.

"Hello?" Remy answered the phone.

"Hi, Remmedy. It's Shane McMahon... And Molly Moxley and Cayla Casey as well."

"Let's hear it," Remy said.

"You get a respectable character and at least some creative control," Molly said. She hoped that last bit wasn't overstepping her role, but Shane nodded encouragingly.

"No band?"

"The band is dead."

"I'm in." Remy paused. "And if you're open to it, I may have a couple more people who might like to come on for the storyline, but only if you keep that respect promise."

"I'm listening," Shane said.

"Dana and Rida."

Molly laughed. "You're kidding me," she said.

"I'd _love_ to bring them on," Cayla said.

"I'm sorry... Who?" Shane asked.

"Dana Galloway and Farida Dhesi," Cayla explained. "Drew and Raj's kids."

"Raj?" Shane asked, then it clicked. "You mean Jinder Mahal? I didn't know he had a daughter."

"Yeah, she kind of prefers it that way," Remy said. "She hates her dad."

"So... Dana and Rida would sign?" Shane pronounced it like _Rye-da._

"Rida. Like _ree-da,"_ Molly corrected him with an amused smile. "Not like Flo Rida."

"Right. Remmedy, you think they would sign? We could use more girls."

"I think there's a chance, as long as 3MB is dead. Rida _hates_ everything having to do with her father, but he was never more than a jobber at WWE... None of our dads were after that gimmick started. She'd love to succeed where he couldn't," Remy explained.

"And Dana?"

"Dana hates WWE for what you guys did to Uncle Drew, but she also knows it was Paul and Vince and Stephanie. Now that _you're_ in charge, she might consider it. I'll talk to them."

"I haven't seen Rida since she was still in training," Molly said. "I've seen her work, though. She's great. And Dana's the queen of the indies, especially in the U.K."

"Just like her daddy," Remy said.

"Shane, this would be great for business," Cayla said. "I could ask Saraya to talk to them. She's great at recruiting."

"Please do," Shane said. "And Remmedy, if they impress me in person, they get the same deal as you. Respect and some creative control over their characters."

"Deal. Send me the paperwork," Remy replied.

As Shane ended the call, Molly looked at her notes. "There's something I should tell you, Cayla, but I can't," Molly said.

"What do you mean?" Cayla asked.

"One of the girls is going to heel turn. I discussed it with her and I agree it's for the best, but I want it to be a complete surprise... Is it okay if I don't tell you until it happens? It's still a little while off, and I promise to help you clean up the storyline after it happens..." Molly felt bad, but she'd already planned Faye's heel turn with Shane. Since the only option would be to have her turn heel on Trixie, Molly wanted to keep everyone, including Trixie and her mothers, in the dark. She had agreed with Shane that the reactions would be much more genuine that way. Still, she hated keeping things from Cayla.

Cayla smiled indulgently. "Well, now I'm curious, but sure. You apparently have the ultimate say, and I trust you, sweetie," she said.

Molly relaxed. Cayla had been the head of Creative for the women for years. Molly should have realized she'd be used to this sort of thing. She had to admit, she was starting to get excited. She and Shane made a good team, and she genuinely believed they could change things for the better.

 _ **KEITH**_

It was nice having Gabe back. Keith had missed his best friend. He had welcomed Gabe back with a barbershop quartet singing an acapella rendition of _I'm Sexy and I Know It,_ which happened to be Gabe's entrance music, as Gabe walked out to the ring at his first house show back. The old men were pretty talented and very enthusiastic. On the _wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_ part, they had indeed wiggled feverishly. The crowd had reacted well to the lighthearted prank, and best of all, it had put a huge grin back on Gabe's face. That was all that mattered.

Now, they sat in the gym, finished with their workout. "So, what are we doing for the bachelor party?" Gabe asked.

"What bachelor party?" Keith asked.

"Um, _Danny's,_ duh."

"Is there one planned?"

Gabe stared at him. "Dude... You're the best man. That's _your_ job!"

"Well, no one told _me_ that. Besides, I'm the best man by default. Danny didn't have any idea who to pick. I think I'm the closest thing he has to a close friend other than Molly, and she's the Maid of Honor."

"Ah, so Trixie's first naked man won't be Danny then?" Gabe asked with a laugh.

"Molly _wouldn't-"_ Keith's jaw dropped. "Oh, God, she'll make Trix cry!"

"The whole _point_ of a bachelor or bachelorette party is to see naked people other than your soon-to-be spouse, Dude."

"I wouldn't know. I've never been to one."

Gabe stared at him. "Man, you Orton boys are sheltered!" He shook his head. "I know Nicky and Lucas refused traditional bachelor parties, but still..."

"Nicky and Lucas did a joint party," Keith said. "Without nudity."

"I offered to hire a couple of hot male strippers, but Lucas shot me down," Gabe said with a laugh.

"Is this really my job? I have no idea what to do and Danny didn't even hint that he wanted a bachelor party."

"He's _Danny,_ man. The guy used to hump every girl in sight until Trixie got to him. The poor boy probably hasn't seen boobies in _five years,_ Keith. That's just plain _wrong._ He's earned the right to look. He _needs_ boobies in his life!"

"Watch it, that's my cousin you're sexualizing."

"Actually, I didn't sexualize Trix. I just know she's sweet and virginal and I know Danny's actually respected that and not corrupted her. I'm cool with Trix saying no boobies until he puts a ring on it... More power to her!"

"Dude, stop saying _boobies_ and _Trixie_ in the same sentence. That is _not_ a visual I want." Keith shook his head. "Actually, stop saying _boobies_ in general. You sound like a twelve-year-old."

"Do you prefer breasts? Ta-tas? Titties? Fun bags?"

"You're an asshole," Keith said with a laugh.

"You know it... But seriously, we _have_ to do this for Danny."

"You just want to see naked girls."

"True... But he saved my life, Keith. He saved _Ginny's_ life... I owe him. I owe him _everything._ The least I can do is make sure he gets a good send-off before marriage."

Keith could see how important this was to Gabe. "Help me," he said.

"Definitely. It'll be good practice for when I plan _your_ bachelor party." He grinned. "Assuming I'm the best man, that is."

"Of _course_ you are."

"I thought you might go with Nicky."

"He hates that kind of attention. He'll be in the wedding, but not the best man."

"So, strippers..."

"None for my party."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm marrying _Molly._ What reason could I possibly have to ever want to look at another woman naked?"

"Good answer! You're already trained," Gabe said with a laugh. "Molly will probably go wild for her party... Leave the country, go to Mexico, flirt with sexy cabana boys named Juan, see a donkey show... It's Molly, who knows?" He laughed.

"I'm okay with that, as long as she comes back and marries me."

"You're a good man, Keith Orton... Now, let's plan the shit out of Danny's party."

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She had been finalizing the wedding plans, defending the Women's Championship, and speaking at local high schools, colleges, and community centers, Trixie barely had two seconds to breathe. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't just going through the motions. Her life had a purpose and she was helping people. That was an amazing feeling. She'd never thought anything good could come from her relationship with Brandon, but now she believed she'd gone through it so she could help others.

"Um... Excuse me?" A shy voice asked.

Trixie turned around. The girl talking to her couldn't have been older than fourteen. "Hi," Trixie said.

"You're the Trickster, right?"

"You can call me Trixie. What's your name, honey?"

"Um... I'm Cammie," she replied shyly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cammie," Trixie said patiently.

"I just wanted to say hi... I'm a big fan."

"You're so sweet! Are you coming to the show tonight?"

"Oh, um... No. I can't afford tickets." She looked embarrassed.

Trixie put a gentle hand on Cammie's shoulder. "Would you like to take a picture with me, Cammie?"

"I don't have money for that, either..."

"I'm not on the clock, sweetie. I love meeting my fans. There's no charge other than the pleasure of your company."

Cammie blushed. "I'm no one special."

"I'm sure that's not true." Trixie hugged her, then motioned toward Cammie's cell phone. Cammie set it to Selfie mode. Trixie noticed Cammie's hands were trembling, so she steadied the camera and took the photo for her. Just because the girl seemed sweet, she snapped three more photos, making funny faces in the last two.

Cammie looked like she might cry. "Oh my God, _thank you!_ Those are _so_ cool!" Cammie said.

"Anytime, sweetie. It was great meeting you." Trixie gave her another hug before walking back toward the hotel. A couple of minutes later, she realized she'd left her water bottle at the school she'd just come from. She headed back and retrieved it, then left. That was when she heard sobbing.

"I _saw you_ with Miguel this morning," a boy said.

"It was _nothing,_ Vinny. We're just _friends._ He was walking me to school," a girl replied in a trembling voice. Trixie knew before she spotted her that it was Cammie. The boy looked at least a couple of years older than her.

"Don't lie to me! I see the way he looks at you!"

"Vinny, please-"

"Stupid little bitch..." Vinny raised his hand in the air to hit Cammie.

Trixie grabbed his hand without stopping to think. "Excuse me, but didn't anyone ever tell you it's _rude_ to hit a girl?" Trixie asked.

"Listen, _Puta,_ I don't know who you think you are, but-" Vinny paused as he saw her face. "Holy shit, you're Trickster!" He stared at her.

"I am," Trixie confirmed. "And you're the little jerk who was about to hit my friend Cammie here."

"Friend? I... No, it's not like that."

Trixie let his arm go. "I'm pretty sure that it _is,_ Vinny."

"Please... I love her. It's a misunderstanding-"

"Love _never_ involves hitting someone, or talking to her the way you were."

"You've got it wrong... Wait, you said you were her friend... I'm a huge fan of WWE. Can you help us score a couple of tickets to tonight's show?"

"Are you serious?" Trixie shook her head. "Here's the deal, Vinny." She looked at Cammie's arms. Her sleeves had ridden up and Trixie could see old bruises, and a few fresh ones. "I know what you've been doing, and it's unacceptable. If you _ever_ so much as _look_ at Cammie wrong, I'm coming back for you, and I'm bring my best friend Molly Moxley. Trust me, a boy like you does _not_ want to meet Molly... Especially since she _always_ keeps a fork handy for guys who mistreat girls. Now get the hell out of here before I call the police."

Vinny ran, apparently unwilling to call her bluff. Trixie looked at Cammie. "Come here, sweetie," she said gently.

"He's going to be so mad at me," Cammie whimpered.

"I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore..." She hugged her. "How would you like to see the show tonight?"

"I-I told you, I can't afford-"

"As my guest."

"Really?" Cammie squeaked out.

"Absolutely. In fact, I'd be honored if you came as my guest to _all_ of the shows this week."

Cammie couldn't seem to speak. "I'll take that as a yes," Trixie said. "Let's go meet your parents so I can clear this with them, and then if you want, I'll take you guys out to lunch."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Cammie asked in shock.

"Because it's about time somebody was," Trixie said. She gently linked her arm through Cammie's. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get out of this place."

Cammie looked at her with happiness beyond the sadness in her eyes and Trixie knew she'd done the right thing. Hopefully, Cammie would never let someone who was supposed to love her treat her like that again, and if Trixie only accomplished that much, she'd still have made more of an impact than she ever believed she could.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

 _ **KRISTY**_

Her week had been strange. She spent half of it freaking out, especially after Toby admitted what her stalker had done to Scotty's car. The other half was spent reading every book the library had and watching her parents try to hide the fact that they were falling in love. They weren't very good at it.

Kristy had never seen her father so happy. Her mother couldn't stop smiling. At some point, her mom had finally said, "Colby and I thought you should know that we've decided to start dating."

"Duh, Mom," Kristy said with a grin. "I don't have to be a genius to see that."

Her mother blushed, and her father laughed. "I guess we weren't being as sneaky as we thought," he said. "I'm usually such a good ninja, too."

"We didn't want to make you uncomfortable," her mother said.

"Guys, you're _happy._ That's all that matters to me," Kristy said. "Besides, what kid doesn't want their parents to be in love with each other?"

"I've loved Hannah for years," Colby said. "I just couldn't let her in... I wasn't ready."

Kristy knew the love of his life had died before she was born. He'd hooked up with plenty of women after that, but he'd never let himself fall in love. Apparently, the connection between him and her mother had been strong enough to finally open his heart back up.

Her mom automatically took his hand and squeezed it supportively. He never talked about that, but she'd grown up with his first love, too. She knew the story. Kristy saw the way her mother's touch instantly relaxed him.

 _They're too cute,_ she thought. She hoped she and Toby might end up like that one day. It felt like they were already heading there.

A little while later, they were at the airport. It was time to go back to work, which Kristy couldn't be happier about. It had been too long already. She watched her parents kiss each other goodbye and smiled.

 _ **SCOTTY**_

He opened his door and stared in shock at what he saw. "Scotty!" His mother cried out.

"Um... Mom? What are you _doing_ here?" Scotty asked.

"Where's Toby?" She asked, ignoring his question as she hugged him tightly.

"At the airport picking up Kristy."

"Alone?" The very last voice he thought he'd hear asked from the doorway.

"Dad?" Scotty asked in shock. "You guys _do_ realize this is a WWE hotel, right?"

"Scotty, tell me your brother's not out there alone," his father said, also ignoring him.

"No, he's got a ton of bodyguards... Kristy's and his."

"Toby has bodyguards?" His mother asked.

"Please, like WWE Security has his best interests at heart? You should be _with_ him, Scott," his father argued.

"His bodyguards aren't technically WWE Security. They're indy wrestlers."

His father relaxed slightly. "That's unusual."

"Corri brought in a bunch of indy guys after Molly got shot. Molly decided Toby needs these guards more than anyone."

"Who are they?"

Scotty stared at his feet. "Danny, Devon, Lucky, and Conor," he mumbled.

"Wait, who?"

"The Nation of Intoxication..."

"What?!" His father demanded. "A bunch of stoners are supposed to protect my kids? Are they fucking _kidding_ me? You're straightedge!" His father kept ranting.

His mother, on the other hand, started laughing. "That's hilarious!" She said.

"April, it is _not_ hilarious! They're drug addicts-"

"Do you know them personally, Phil?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Well, _I_ do, and they're great guys. I haven't seen them since my Miss April days, but they're not what you think. Devon and Danny mostly drink, although pot's not out of the question. They'd _never_ do it on the job, though... Well, unless they're wrestling in death matches, but that's different. They _need_ to be drunk to handle some of that stuff. Lucky hasn't touched drugs in years, and Conor... Well, the other three are probably sober for this job, anyway." She laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Conor..."

"Seriously? Come on, April..."

"Stop judging people, Phil. They may like to party, but they're good men. They'll take care of our boys."

"I hate this."

"I know you do." She kissed him quickly. "But suck it up and deal. At least he's not alone." She looked at Scotty. "I'm starving. Do they still have that great Chinese place down the block?"

"We just got here today. I'm not sure," Scotty said.

"Let's go find out." She took his arm. "Anyone you want to bring? A special someone?"

"Mom-"

"A little birdie told me you're dating a little fairy... I haven't seen Cody's girls since..." She sighed.

His father stopped glaring at her and wrapped his arms around her. "Since the funeral," he said. Even though his father hated WWE, he'd liked Cody. His parents had gone to the funeral and grieved with everyone else. "Faye's a great girl. Invite her to lunch."

"Okay," Scotty said. He was nervous. His parents could be a bit much to handle at times, but Faye knew them a little bit. He hoped she wouldn't run away.

 _ **TOBY**_

He was unbelievably happy Kristy was back. Hank and Garth were trying to stay as close to Kristy as possible, but the Nation boys weren't having it. Conor finally resorted to crying out, "Look over there!" and pointing just so Toby could have a moment to kiss Kristy without being stared at.

He'd gotten used to having the Nation of Intoxication around him pretty quickly. Danny Havoc was surprisingly down to earth and gave great training tips. Devon Moore always had a joke ready when things got too tense. Lucky 13 was a bit of a ninja, guarding him silently and with much more awareness of their surroundings than Toby had expected. Conor Claxton might be a hopeless stoner, but he was funny, and he was fiercely loyal to his people. He'd apparently decided Toby was one of them now, and Toby was starting to understand why Molly was so close to these four.

One of the TSA agents rode by on a security scooter. Conor snorted. "I did it better," he said.

Toby was confused by the random statement, but he was getting used to randomness from Conor. "Dude, you _totally_ did," Colby agreed. "I've seen the clips."

"What's he talking about?" Toby asked Kristy.

"I thought you were an indy boy," Kristy teased him. "There was a period of time when Conor rode around the ring on a hoverboard during matches. It was a great gimmick."

"That was fucking epic," Garth said with approval.

Conor smiled at the memory. "I miss that board," he said.

"Kristy, we should get you to your room," Hank said gently.

"Come on, Man, give the girl a break," Danny objected. "She just got here."

"It's not safe out in the open."

"There are six of us, plus our boy Toby, not to mention her father," Devon pointed out. "She's safe."

"Garth, please explain to these... _gentlemen..._ what our job is."

"We're here to protect Kristy," Garth said, "but he's right, Hank. Give the girl a few minutes of freedom before we force her into hiding like she's fucking Anne Frank or something."

"That's not politically correct," Devon said with a nod of approval.

"Neither am I," Garth replied.

Toby had noticed that while Hank didn't approve of the Nation's antics, Garth seemed to be getting along with them just fine.

"Well, they're not really security, and Kristy is _our_ responsibility," Hank argued.

"They may not be licensed guards, but they were hired just like us," Garth said. "Besides, I _am_ a so-called _real_ security guard, Kristy is _my_ assignment, too, and I say she can stay out a bit longer as long as she has all of us."

"Garth, she's in constant danger. It's too risky-"

"It's cruel to lock the girl up, and if we can't protect her, we have no business calling ourselves security guards. Kristy hasn't done anything wrong, but we pretty much grounded her."

"She needs to be safe-"

"She _is_ safe!"

"I'm the senior officer here-"

"This ain't the Marines, Hank. You've got, like, three days on me at this job. You're _not_ my superior."

"He's a Marine?" Toby asked.

"We _both_ are," Garth snapped. "And Hank here seems to forget neither of us is enlisted anymore. I left as soon as my contract was up. Too many damn rules, too much BS... Hank left a few years back. He outranked me there, but not here. And I say Kristy can stay out as late as she wants, as long as we're with her."

"Excuse me... Do _I_ get a say here?" Kristy asked.

Hank immediately softened. "Of course, sweetheart," he said.

"While I really appreciate that Garth is willing to give me some freedom, I do need to rest before tonight. I'd like to head to the hotel," she said.

That killed the debate, and they headed to the hotel. That was where they heard arguing in the hallway leading to the bar.

"I'm not doing it!" Jake was saying. He was Miz and Maryse's son.

"Molly promised to have someone take you back to the hotel afterward," James pointed out.

"I'm not taking that match! It's too risky."

"Jake, it's a great match," Sam, daughter of Sami Zayn, said.

"Then someone _else_ can take it!"

"He's right," Kevin chimed in. "It's too much of a risk ta fight the lass."

"Yeah, I think we'd all like to keep our ability to walk," Georgie, Sasha and Big E's boy, added.

Kristy's face fell as Toby realized who they were talking about. He couldn't believe he was hearing them right. Colby looked furious.

"Maybe we should go-" Hank said gently.

"No... I need to know how they feel," Kristy said softly.

"Hey, that's not fair," Peter, Xavier's son, said. "It's not Kristy's fault."

"She's a hazard in the ring!" Georgie argued. "Anyone who wrestles her risks being killed by her crazy stalker!"

"Exactly!" Ashley chimed in. "Anyone who fights her is out of their mind."

"I'd wrestle her," Sam said firmly.

"Yer all a bunch of pussies," Jonah declared. "Sam has bigger balls than any of ya! It'd be an honor ta wrestle a lass as good as Kristy. Yer all probably just afraid she'll make ya look bad!"

"Jonah-" Kevin said, trying to calm him.

"An' _you!_ Yer practically me brother. We share a half-sister. I expected more from ya!"

Kevin looked ashamed. Toby was glad he, at least, seemed to realize he was being a jerk.

"I'm on Team Kristy," Ken said. "She's a great girl. She's a Shield member. She's one of the best wrestlers here, and Jonah's right... Y'all are pussies if you won't wrestle her."

"They can't force us to risk our lives," Ashley argued.

"Ash, you're not being fair," Noelle said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Kristy deserves our respect and support."

"Fuck yeah! I knew Noelle was a lass with honor!" Jonah declared.

"Well, I'm out," Jake said. "You couldn't pay me a million bucks a minute to wrestle Kristy after what happened to Ricky."

"I did _not_ just hear you say that," Mike Mizanin said, appearing from behind a wall.

"Dad, she's too much of a risk-"

"Are you _kidding_ me, Jake? I thought I raised you with a better work ethic than that."

"It's too dangerous... It's not _safe."_

"Not safe? Jacob, you know what happened here five years ago? A bunch of people got shot. _Shot,_ Jake. And Big Show... My _friend_ Big Show... _died._ And everyone had breakdowns and the roster thinned out severely, and do you _know_ who the first two people in line to come back and help save the company during those _unsafe_ times were? Your mother and I."

"But Dad-"

"But _nothing."_

Maryse joined them. Toby held Kristy as she struggled not to cry over what they were saying. He watched as everyone froze.

"Jacob Michael Mizanin! How _dare_ you act like this is somehow Kristy's fault! Stop being a coward, man up, and do the right thing!" Maryse shouted. She began going off in very angry French.

"Oh shit... Little Jimmy out!" Ken declared. He took off running.

"That's a good instinct," Mike said. He pulled out his cell phone and began recording his wife's rant with an amused grin on his face.

"Maryse, calm your ass down-" Ashley said after a few minutes.

Maryse put her hand in her face and said, "Shut up. You don't matter, you talentless, washed-up old hag," before going back to ranting in French. Ashley was stunned into silence.

Slowly, Maryse rounded on everyone who'd spoken out against Kristy. Finally, she got to Georgie. When Peter failed to defend him, Georgie punched him hard.

"You're supposed to have my back!" He cried out.

"You're wrong this time," Peter said. Georgie, who was the much larger of the two, hit him again.

"Stop it!" Sam screamed. She tried to break them up. James pulled her back before Georgie could accidentally hit her.

Suddenly, Georgie was flung halfway across the room. "Knock! Your shit! _Off!"_ Molly said firmly. Everyone stared at her.

"She made that look so easy," Toby mumbled. "Georgie's not a small guy."

"Molly's a lot stronger than she looks, especially when she's mad," Kristy explained.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Molly demanded.

"They're a bunch of pussies," Jonah said calmly. "Refusing ta fight Kristy."

"I know. Lucky texted me about that. But the violence?"

"He deserved it!" Georgie shouted. "He didn't defend me for refusing to-"

"Shut up. First of all, you fight who I want you to fight. You work for me, and thanks to a slightly vague contract, I own you until this anti-legacy angle is over. Second, I know Roid Rage when I see it. The only reason I'm not firing your juicing ass is because I respect your mother, so I'm drug testing you, and when you fail- which you _will-_ I'm sending you to rehab."

"You can't do that-"

"Try and stop me. The legal team will destroy you and I don't give a fuck. And the rest of you will wrestle Kristy if I tell you to, or you have to face _me._ Understood?"

"You can't force me to do that," Ashley said. "My contract is very clear."

"You're right, but if you refuse to take a match, I _can_ end the contract since it's per appearance."

"I am a _Flair!"_

"And _I_ do not care." Molly shrugged. "Take the match, quit, or get fired."

"I don't _need_ this! I quit!"

Ashley stormed off as everyone stared in silence. Then, Sam started to sing, " _Na na na na..."_

Jonah quickly joined in with, " _Na na na na..."_

James and Noelle also joined as they sang, " _Hey hey hey... Goodbye..."_

Molly actually laughed. "Exactly," she said.

Toby allowed Kristy to walk toward them then. They all looked startled. "How much did ya hear, Lass?" Jonah asked.

"Too much," Kristy admitted.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said quickly. "I'm a wee bit drunk and got caught up in it, but... Kristy, yer a great lass and I know ya can handle yerself... I'm sorry fer what I said. I di'na mean it."

"Kris, don't let these assholes upset you," Molly said. "They're all going to learn their place."

Kristy hugged Molly. Toby could tell she was hiding her tears in Molly's shoulder. Molly comforted her, leading her away after saying, "I'll deal with all of you later."

Toby noticed a couple of the Anti-Legacies flinch at her words. Most of them were indy wrestlers, and they all knew she'd make good on that promise, quite possibly with the aid of a fork.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

 _ **KRISTY**_

She pulled herself together before the show the next night. Kristy was good at compartmentalizing things. Unfortunately, she hadn't always done it in good ways. She traced a faded scar on her arm and took a deep breath. Being a literal genius, Kristy had been younger than her classmates. She'd graduated high school at fifteen and she'd graduated from a pre-med program at eighteen, but that didn't come without a lot of bullying. For a while, cutting herself had been her secret coping mechanism. She'd eventually found that working out and wrestling helped her cope just as well, but not before her mother had figured out what she was doing and put her into therapy. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Kristy had struggled with those issues, but with how out of control everything was getting, she had to admit she was feeling kind of triggered.

Instead of giving in to old habits, Kristy asked her father to go do Crossfit with her. He jumped at the chance after making her promise not to do anything that might push her ankle too far.

Now she was backstage with no idea who she'd be wrestling. "Hey, Kristy," Sam said cheerfully.

"Hey," Kristy said.

"You've got me tonight... Molly's sorting things out with some of the others, but I have no issue with this. In fact, I'm looking forward to it."

Kristy relaxed slightly. She hoped her stalker would be less likely to target a female. As her music started to play, Kristy headed out to the ring. The sound of the crowd cheering for her helped focus her. Sam came out next, with enough enthusiasm to rival her father's entrances. The bell rang and Kristy pushed everything else out of her mind.

Sam was an amazing opponent. Although she generally only wrestled the women, she could handle wrestling men. She'd done it a lot on the indies. Kristy didn't need to hold back.

They hit each other with everything they had. Kristy was careful not to overwork her ankle, but it was no longer bothering her. The match was only about five minutes because Molly was being careful to ease Kristy back up to a longer match, but it was a lot of fun. Finally, Sam went for a suicide dive transitioning into a tornado DDT, but Kristy just barely kicked out of it. While Sam was pitching a fit in disbelief and arguing with the referee, Kristy rolled her up and got the pin.

As her music played, Kristy looked out at the crowd. Suddenly, she started to panic. She was certain her stalker was there... He could be hiding anywhere. She froze, unable to make herself move. He was watching. He was _always_ watching, and the last time one of her matches had ended, Ricky had ended up paralized.

Kristy jumped when Riley and Molly, who'd been ringside, climbed in. "Are you okay?" Molly asked softly.

Kristy shook her head, unable to calm her breathing. "We've got you," Riley whispered. She squeezed her hand as she and Molly raised it in celebration. They led her out of the ring and backstage, making it look like they were just celebrating another Shield victory.

"What happened?" Molly asked once they were backstage.

Kristy shook her head. "It's nothing," she said. "Just paranoia... I feel like he's everywhere."

"It's okay, Kris," Riley said. "You're safe. No one's getting near you while we're with you."

"Damn straight. If they fuck with my girl, they meet my fork," Molly added.

"I'll be okay," Kristy promised. "I'm sorry I froze up."

"Don't apologize. You have every right to freak out."

Kristy nodded. She hoped she'd be able to get through any future matches without having panic attacks.

 _ **NICKY**_

It felt good to be back. Nicky almost felt normal for once. His first match back was a six-man tag with Lucas and Gabe against Ken, Peter, and Roger. He wouldn't be alone and he was facing the low and mid-carders. He knew he could handle it. Molly had refused to book any of the guys who'd refused to wrestle Kristy for this match. She was still furious at them.

"How are you feeling, Nicky?" Gabe asked.

"A thousand times better," Nicky said. "Gabe... I heard about what happened with Ginny... Are you doing alright?"

"I'm good," Gabe replied. "And Gin will get there."

Nicky nodded. Lucas smiled at him. "Are you ready?" He asked. Things were better between them since they'd gone away for a couple of days. Lucas had rented a cabin and it had just been the two of them, talking through everything until they both felt better. Nicky knew they would be okay, as long as they kept talking to each other.

The peculiar mix of _Sexy and I Know It_ and _True To Your Heart_ that Gabe and Lucas used whenever they tagged together began to play. They walked out first, then _What I've Done_ began to play and Nicky took a deep breath. He forced himself to focus as he walked out to the ring. Lucas and Gabe stood in the ring waiting for him and Nicky relaxed as he walked toward them.

Ken, Peter, and Roger entered to Peter's generic WWE music. The match began and Gabe started off with Roger. Thirty seconds in, Gabe hit Roger with a frogsplash off of the top rope. Roger kicked out almost immediately when the referee started to count. Gabe tagged Lucas in. Lucas took control pretty quickly, keeping Roger in the corner closest to Nicky and Gabe and dominating the match. When Lucas went for the cover, Peter jumped in and broke up the pin.

"Ready?" Lucas asked Nicky. Nervously, Nicky nodded, and Lucas tagged him in.

 _You can do this,_ Nicky told himself.

"You've got this, Nicky," Gabe said quietly as Nicky got into the ring.

Roger handled this change cautiously, using his simplest and least impressive moves and slowing the pace of the match. Nicky countered them appropriately. Roger tagged Peter in and it was more of the same. Nicky realizes they were worried he wasn't ready to be back. So was he.

Peter mostly grappled with him. Keeping Nicky grounded was smart because he was a flyer, but as a true Orton, he could brawl and do mat work just as well. He countered one of Peter's moves and turned it into an RKO. The crowd began cheering wildly, and he tried to hold onto that as he pinned Peter. The match wasn't over yet, and Peter kicked out and somehow tagged Ken in.

Ken ran straight at Nicky, not holding back or handling him with kit gloves. This immediately made Nicky focus on the match. He gave back as much as Ken gave him. Pretty soon, all of Nicky's anxiety faded as he fell back into the familiar routine of wrestling. Ken hit him with a corkscrew in mid-air. Nicky let him cover him before kicking out at nearly three. He regrouped and stood, superkicking Ken hard. Ken fell onto the mat dramatically, selling it like a pro. Nicky climbed up onto the top ropes and looked at Lucas and Gabe.

 _I love you,_ Lucas mouthed. Gabe just looked at him with impressed eyes. Nicky showboated in the pose his father was known for and took a moment before leaping off the ropes. Ken tried to move, but Nicky still hit his mark and pinned him. Ken shocked everyone by kicking out.

Nicky tagged Gabe back in, and Ken tagged in Peter. When Peter pinned Gabe, Lucas broke up the pin. Roger attacked Lucas, so Nicky got involved, which brought Ken back into the ring. Once again, Ken fought hard, giving Nicky everything he had. Nicky was happy to give it right back. The match ended three minutes later with Lucas, Nicky, and Gabe simultaneously pinning Roger, Ken, and Peter in the ring.

The fans cheered as the three tag partners had their hands raised in victory. The Anti-Legacies made their way backstage while the New Legacy members celebrated.

When they finally got backstage, Ken approached him. "I hope you don't mind me not holding back," he said. "Shane told us to take it easy on you, but I think you deserve better than that."

Nicky smiled. "Thank you," he said. "I finally feel like myself again."

"Happy to help, bro. That was a pretty awesome match."

"It really was." Nicky started to shake his hand, but Ken pulled him into a hug instead.

"Family hugs, my brotha," Ken said. "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I." Nicky couldn't stop smiling, but not because he was manic... It was just that, in this brief moment, he was genuinely happy.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

Today was a big day. Trixie got into character as she listened to her music play. She bounced out to the ring with Danny by her side, proudly holding the title above her head. She waited patiently as Noelle's music played and she entered.

"I want my title, Trickster!" Noelle said into her microphone. "You're nothing but a fake, and I'm here to show the world what a _real_ Women's Champion looks like!"

"You think you deserve this title?" Trixie asked. "Fine, let's prove it, right here, right now!" The fans cheered, but stopped as unexpected music began to play.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Heath shouted into his microphone as he came out from backstage. "Hold up!" The fans were cheering, so he had to wait to speak again as he and Remy got into the ring. Finally, he asked, "Who the hell said she gets a title shot? I'm sick and tired of watching you people act like no one exists but these two groups! My daughter Remmedy isn't part of either of your groups! She is the hottest free agent in professional wrestling since _me!_ But none of y'all ever cared about me or my kids! My daughter is superior to any of you! I am here to demand my daughter's title shot!"

Trixie looked them over before nodding. "Okay, Heath. If Remmedy wants a shot at my title, she's got it!" She said.

Then, to the shock of the fans, Remy turned around and superkicked Heath in the face. She took the microphone from him and declared, "Sorry, Daddy, but I never rode in on your name before, and I'm not about to start now!" She hugged Noelle. "Since my poor big sister is indisposed at the moment, _I'm_ joining the Anti-Legacies! Unlike my daddy after a certain Draft, _I_ actually _have_ a WWE contract! Watch your back, Trickster!"

Noelle's music began to play as Noelle and Remy walked off together. Trixie knelt beside Heath to check on him. Danny climbed into the ring to help. They got Heath on his feet and Trixie's music started to play. They helped him to the back.

Backstage, Trixie spotted Remy being hugged by two people she hadn't expected to see. A third unexpected person smiled at her. "Hullo, Luv," her mum said.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Trixie asked as she hugged her.

"I brought my newest NXT kids to see their friend's debut. Do you remember Dana and Rida?"

"Of course. Hi guys!" Trixie hugged them as well.

"I can't believe we agreed to this," Dana said with a laugh. "How are ya, lass? Been well I hope?"

"I'm great," Trixie said honestly.

"Glad ta hear it!"

"They handled Remy great," Rida said, "but if they Three Woman Band us when we debut here, I'm out."

"Molly promised she won't let that happen," Trixie's mum said. "So did Cayla."

"Man, it was great to be back in that ring," Heath said as he hugged Remy.

"Uncle Heath!" Dana declared. She jumped into his arms.

"Hey," Rida said. She gave him a cautious hug.

"Come on, now, Ferida. You know that's not how we hug down South." Heath hugged her closer. Trixie wondered what the story was there. Heath and Drew had remained close friends long after their WWE days, but for whatever reason, they'd stopped talking to Raj. No one had ever told her why. It seemed Rida was afraid whatever had happened between her father and Heath would make Heath dislike her, but that obviously wasn't the case.

Danny wrapped his arms around her, pulling her out of her thoughts. She kissed him quickly and then said, "So, Mum, want to catch dinner? My treat."

"Absolutely, Luv," Saraya said.

"No, no, no," Heath said. "We'll _all_ go, and _I'm_ treating. There's been too much sadness lately. Let's all have a good night for a change. Bring anyone you like."

Trixie brightened. A night out sounded like fun. She hesitated when Molly came toward them looking nearly frantic. "Has anyone seen Devon?" She asked.

"Isn't he with Toby?" Trixie asked.

"No. Lucky said Devon never showed up today. Danny didn't either, but he called. He had car trouble. Devon's not with him. Conor and Lucky were guarding Toby together while Danny and Devon got some rest, but they were all supposed to be back here before the show."

"Molly, slow down, Luv," Trixie's mum said. She gave her a hug. "Don't panic. Those boys can take care of themselves."

Molly looked at everyone and shook her head. "You three," she said, motioning toward Trixie, her mum, and Danny. They followed her to a less public area.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"I said Danny Havoc had car trouble. It was more than that," Molly said. "His brakes were cut. If he hadn't realized something was wrong, he could have been killed."

"Oh God, Molly," Trixie said. She hugged her best friend.

"Devon was driving... If someone did that to his car, too..."

"None of that," Trixie's mum said. "We'll find him, Molly. I promise."

"Why target the Nation?" Trixie asked.

"They're protecting Toby. They run their mouths... They could have done something to piss off the stalker," Molly said.

"Come on," Danny said.

"Where?" Molly asked.

"Let's go find Devon." He took her arm gently and guided her out the door. Trixie and her mum followed. "Guys, I don't know what we're going to find. It could be dangerous," Danny said. "You should stay here."

"No way. Molly needs me," Trixie said stubbornly.

Danny didn't argue further. He drove with Molly in the passenger seat and Trixie and her mum in the back. The roads turned twisty and dark, and Trixie had a bad feeling. She clutched her mum's hand in silence, drawing strength from her. Whatever they found, they had to be strong for Molly.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She rarely got scared. The day her Sire got shot, she'd been terrified. The day Nicky slit his wrists, she'd been scared to death. Now, she was scared again. She didn't like that feeling.

They found Devon's car by the side of the road. The hazards were still blinking, and upon opening the door, Molly heard the radio blasting one of his favorite songs. Cautiously, they began searching the area for any sign of Devon.

"Devon!" Trixie called to no avail.

Molly wondered if shouting "free beer" would work better. _God, Dev, don't do this to me,_ she thought. _Please be okay... Please help us find you..._

Danny hesitated. He looked at Molly. "What is it?" She asked.

She watched Danny pick something up. "It's a crowbar," he said cautiously. "It's got blood on it."

Molly's heart sank. Devon was dead. She was certain of it. One of her dearest friends had been murdered by a homicidal nutjob because she'd assigned him to protect someone on the guy's hit list. She was trembling. Trixie automatically wrapped her arms around her. Molly allowed herself to take comfort in Trixie's embrace. She didn't cry, but she came too close for her comfort.

"Oy!" Saraya shouted. "Over here! I found 'im!"

Danny immediately ran over to help. Molly braced herself for what would probably be a horrifying discovery before she and Trixie joined them.

Molly looked down at Devon, crumpled and bleeding from the head, and didn't breathe again until she heard him groaning.

"Fuck, I _really_ need some weed right now," Devon mumbled.

Molly pulled him into her arms and refused to let him go. "Ouch, Mol! Shit, loosen your death grip. I kind of need to breathe," Devon said.

Trixie was on the phone, presumably with 911. Danny had taken off his shirt and was using it to try to clean up Devon's head.

"It's deep," Saraya said. "Be careful, Danny." She went back to the car and returned with a first aid kit.

"You just happened to have that lying around?" Devon asked.

"It's my daughter and soon-to-be-son-in-law's rental. Where Trixie goes, so does the first aid kit." She pulled out some items to help Danny take care of Devon's head.

"What happened?" Molly asked.

"I don't know, Man," Devon said. "I saw a car broken down, so I pulled over to see if I could help, and dude came out of nowhere and hit me with a fucking _crowbar_. I thought I was hallucinating. Wouldn't be the first time. But the dude had on a hoodie. I never saw his face."

"What kind of car was it?" Molly asked.

"Black SUV. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have stopped." Devon shook his head, then cursed. "That hurt."

Molly heard sirens in the background. "Dev, I'm sorry... I never wanted you to get hurt," she said.

"Fuck it. I'm from CZW, Little Moxley. I've been hit with a lot worse. This is nothing." He kissed her forehead.

"You probably have a nasty concussion," Saraya said.

"Not the first time. Probably won't be the last. Thanks for finding me, though."

Molly rode with Devon to the hospital. He tried to argue he didn't need to go, but she wouldn't budge. After a few tests were run, the doctors deemed him to be extremely lucky and diagnosed him with a concussion.

"Doc... Tell me the truth," Molly said when she was alone with only Devon and him. "How bad is it?"

"He'll be fine," the doctor promised. "If the hit had been a few centimeters over, he'd have brain damage."

"I already do," Devon joked. Molly whacked his arm, then rested her head on his chest. Devon was okay, but he almost hadn't been. If they didn't do something soon, someone was going to get killed.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

 _ **DANNY**_

The last few days had been insane. To make things even crazier, Danny was about to get storyline-injured so he could get married. To Trixie. This was _actually_ about to happen.

His mother kept calling him every thirty minutes with new "urgent" wedding details. He usually gave the phone to Trixie, because he knew nothing about this wedding planning stuff.

Keith was looking at him as he handed over his phone yet again. "Jeez," he said. "Your mom's... um... thorough."

"You have _no_ idea," Danny replied.

"Oh, I have _some_ idea. She called _me_ to set up tux shopping for me and the rest of the guys... And proceeded to ask me if I needed anything for your bachelor party, because apparently, she's been to a few of those, too."

 _Just tell me she wasn't a stripper and I'm good,_ Danny felt bad immediately, but his mother had a _colorful_ past. She'd told him all about her days in the Lingerie Football League. Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry, Man. She's obsessed."

"It's okay. She just wants your day to be perfect."

"I'm marrying Trix. It's _already_ perfect," Danny said before realizing how sappy that sounded.

He was embarrassed, but Keith smiled at him. "Good answer," he said. "You know, I never thought you'd be someone I could trust to protect my cousin five years ago, but we've come a long way from that."

"Yeah, we have... She's magic, Keith. She changed me."

"She brings out the best in people. She could see past the asshole you wanted all of us to think you were. That's Trixie's super power." Keith paused. "Well, that, and coming back from the dead."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, Saraya loves telling the story of how she earned her name... Cayla doesn't seem quite as amused by it. I think it still haunts her a little bit..." He shook his head. "I can't even imagine how heartbroken they were when they were told she was stillborn."

"Aunt Cay almost died," Keith said seriously. "She nearly bled out. Mom said she insisted on holding Trixie, and then Trix started breathing, and that was when everyone realized Cayla was still bleeding... They both almost died that day. I think that's why they're so close. Trix is my aunt's miracle baby. She gave her a reason to fight and survive that day. If Trix hadn't made it, I don't think Cayla would have either."

"I can't picture it... A world without Trixie."

"You'd still be a dick," Keith teased him. Then, he added, "And we'd all be a lot worse off. Thankfully, she was just punking everyone, and it isn't an issue."

Gabe popped his head in, disrupting the conversation with a cheerful, "My dudes! Tonight's the night!"

"I think Gabe's more excited about your bachelor party than _you_ are," Keith said with a laugh.

"I think you're right," Danny agreed. "I don't need one."

"Danny, I know you cleaned up your act for our sweet and virginal Trixie, but you're still _you._ As I told Keith, you _deserve_ to see-" Gabe began.

"Don't say it!" Keith interrupted him.

"A few fine examples of excellent female anatomy of strangers you'll never be able to look at again," Gabe said. Keith didn't say anything, apparently deciding he'd stopped Gabe, so Gabe quickly added, "You know... _Boobies_!"

Keith slapped the back of Gabe's head. "You're an idiot," he told him.

"I'm a good friend," Gabe countered. "Keith was going to deprive you of boobies, Danny, but I saved the day."

"Um... Thanks?" Danny replied.

"Tell Keith the truth. Bachelor parties require strippers."

"Pretty much, yeah," Danny said.

"Seriously?" Keith asked.

"They're kind of the staple of a normal bachelor party... But that's why I said I don't need one."

"It's going to be fun," Gabe insisted. "I promise."

"Did you invite everyone?" Keith asked. "Like my brother, too?"

"Of course. Lucas is my boy, and Nicky's his man, and it would be rude not to."

"Nicky and strippers? Really?"

"He's seen boobies before. He may not be interested, but he can come for the booze and- Shit, I forgot he can't drink... Okay, he's there for the food and the company, then. I couldn't leave him out. That would be wrong."

Keith sighed. "You're right... I just hate sticking him in situations he'll feel awkward in."

"The twins are straightedge, so he won't be the only sober one."

"Nicky will be fine," Danny said. "You guys coddle him too much. He wants to be treated like everyone else, not like he could break any second."

Keith eyed him thoughtfully. "You're right," he said after a minute. "I'm just protective."

"And you should be... Just don't let him see how worried you get."

"So... Good night ahead," Gabe said, trying to keep things upbeat. "Wrestling, boobies, and booze with the boys. What more could we want?"

"I'm sure it'll be great, Gabe," Danny said kindly. He could tell Gabe desperately needed a night without drama. He could use one himself.

 _ **RILEY**_

She hadn't planned on buying more cocaine, but she'd gone to a club alone the previous night and had seen someone selling it. Riley was lonely, bored, and kind of down, and she'd known the drugs would make her forget all of that.

She'd had a lot left, so she'd done more that day. She promised herself she'd just finish the bag, and she'd never do it again.

Now, she was backstage getting ready for her match and feeling on top of the world. She ducked into the bathroom and quickly snorted another line. When she looked up, Molly stood in the doorway staring at her.

"Are you fucking _stupid?!"_ Molly demanded. She quickly wiped the residual powder up with a wet paper towel and threw it out. "Riley, what the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"I... It's no big deal," Riley insisted, too high to think of anything else to say.

"The hell it's not!" Molly grabbed her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You're high as shit, Riley!"

"I just wanted to relieve some stress-"

"We have a Goddamn _Wellness Policy,_ Riley! You could be suspended for this!"

"Are _you_ going to rat me out?" Riley asked, feeling hurt. Molly was supposed to have her back.

"It's my _job_ to report shit like this!"

"Right. Because you're so special you bullied your way into Paul's job."

Molly looked hurt, but she recovered quickly. "Fuck off, Riley." She kept her tone even. She turned to walk away.

"Molly, wait!" Riley said frantically. "I'm sorry. That was harsh. I don't even know why I said it. I don't mean it."

"You said it because you're out of your mind on that shit you snorted."

"I know. It was dumb."

"It was _beyond_ dumb."

"Please... Don't report me. I won't do it again. It was a stupid, impulsive thing... I was feeling down on myself."

"Riley, I can't... I have to tell Shane."

"But you're my _sister!_ We're the Shield. You're supposed to have my back, even when I fuck up."

Molly stared at her, but Riley knew she'd said the right thing. "Riley... Go back to the hotel," Molly said with a sigh.

"Am I suspended?" Riley asked.

"Not yet. But if you do this again, your ass is going to rehab."

"Then why am I going to my room?"

"I'm covering for you, this once, because I respect your father and I know the dirt sheets will label you an addict like they did to him... But I'm not about to let you get into the ring wasted. You could hurt someone."

"I'm _fine._ "

"No. You're not."

"Your buddies the Nation do this all the time."

"This is WWE, not CZW. They trained wrestling stoners and drunks. The people here haven't."

"You're playing favorites. It's not fair. Why should they be different? You'd let Dean wrestle high. I mean, obviously he's on something, right? But you never stop _him_!"

Molly slapped her. Riley was stunned. "My Sire _never_ does drugs. He's not that _stupid._ Now shut the fuck up!"

Riley stood frozen, uncertain of what to say. Molly took a deep breath. "Go back to your room. Sleep this off," she said. "And you're not coming to Trixie's party tonight."

"But-"

"No. You're not showing up and ruining her night. I won't let you do that to her."

Riley was hurt, but she went with anger. "Fine. A virgin's bachelorette party will probably be lame as shit anyway!" She stormed out of the bathroom. She headed back to her room, but she had no intention of staying there.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

This would be her last match until she and Danny came back... As a married couple. She still couldn't believe that.

"You ready, Mrs. Huber?" Noelle teased her from Gorilla.

"That's so strange to hear," Trixie said.

"Get used to it, Sweetie, unless you're keeping your name."

"I thought about hyphenating it, but then I'd be Trixie Jade Bevis-Casey-Huber, and that's a mouthful!"

"Your kids will thank you for sticking to just Huber," Noelle said with a laugh.

"Danny asked me if I wanted to change my name to Moinet. He said he'd change his, too."

"After his mom?"

"Yeah... But we decided to stick with Huber. It's his name. It has nothing to do with his father. He'd gone by Harper for years anyway, since before Danny was born, but Danielle insisted he should have his father's legal name, and Danny's whole thing is his father already took so much from him. He isn't going to let him take his name from him, too."

"Good for him!" Noelle smiled at her.

Remy joined them. "Let's go kick some ass," she said cheerfully.

Danny came up behind Trixie, wrapping her in his arms. She turned and gave him a kiss, immediately relaxing.

A few minutes later, Noelle and Trixie were in the ring. Remy waited backstage with Danny. Noelle was bringing everything she had to the table. She was a talented and difficult opponent, and even though she wasn't always in WWE, unlike many female wrestlers who hung up their boots after thirty-five, Noelle still wrestled full-time on the indies. She reminded Trixie of the kind of women she'd grown up idolizing... Mickie James, Katerina Leigh (who'd been Katie Lea Birchill in WWE), her aunt Corri, her mum, and most of all, her grandmother, Sweet Saraya. Noelle never quit or slowed down, except when she had to take a few months off to have her kids. Of course, Trixie's grandmum had had them all beat. She'd wrestled until she was seven months pregnant with her mum because she didn't know she was pregnant. Her mum liked to cite that as the reason she was so crazy.

Trixie hit a hurricanrana and went for the pin. She was about to win when Remy raced out to the ring and put Noelle's foot on the bottom rope. Remy then dramatically got the referee's attention, pointing out Noelle's ropebreak.

Trixie regrouped. Noelle grabbed her by her hair. The referee broke them up, and Noelle started arguing with him. While she did this, Remy superkicked Trixie as she turned around, knocking her off-balance. Trixie stumbled backward as Danny ran out and pulled Remy off the apron. He didn't hit her, but he restrained her so she couldn't interfere again. Trixie barely escaped an attack from Noelle. Remy proceeded to wiggle free of Danny until she was facing him. She looked at Trixie before grabbing Danny by the face and kissing him. Danny, of course, pulled away in disgust immediately, but it was the distraction they needed. Noelle rolled Trixie up for the win.

Noelle and Remy celebrated. Trixie sat in the ring, staring in shock as the referee handed Noelle the title. Danny ran into the ring and knelt by her side, frantically trying to explain himself while glaring at Remy. Remy and Noelle laughed before walking out. Danny helped Trixie stand up. She pulled him into her arms and kissed him, and he carried her out of the ring and backstage.

"Wow, Huber, you're good kisser," Remy teased. "No wonder Trixie's marrying you."

"Are you scarred for life because she kissed your fiance?" Noelle asked Trixie.

Trixie laughed. "As long as it's only kayfabe, I'm good," she promised. She meant it. If Danny had managed to stay faithful to her for this long, she knew she had no reason to be jealous.

"Does that mean I still get to come to the party tonight?" Remy asked.

"You'd _better_ be there!" Trixie declared. She hugged her, then hugged Noelle. "Treat that title well," she said to her.

"I will," Noelle promised. "Trix, you _do_ know who planned your party, right?"

"Molly."

"Yeah... With a little help... Brace yourself!"

"Help?" Trixie raised an eyebrow at that. "Who helped?"

"Your fairy Godmother, silly!" A voice said from behind her. Trixie spun around and saw Alicia Fox standing with her arms spread wide for a hug.

"Aunt Foxy!" Trixie cried, hugging her mum's best friend. Then, she realized what Noelle was saying. "Wait, _you_ helped Molly plan the party?"

"Of course I did! It's my job as your Auntie." Foxy turned to Danny. "Don't worry, Handsome. By the time we're done with her, she'll be nice and ready for you!"

Trixie felt her cheeks burning. She'd expected things to get slightly wild with Molly in charge. She knew she'd turn colors... But the addition of Foxy meant nothing was going to be held back. Foxy was legendary at planning bachelorette parties, and suddenly, Trixie was very, very nervous.

"Don't break her, please," Danny said as he hugged Foxy hello. "I'm sort of attached."

Everyone was laughing, but Trixie was certain it was a real possibility. She loved Foxy, but she also knew what she might be planning. _I'm in for a heck of a night,_ Trixie thought.

 _ **MOLLY**_

Tonight's match wasn't going to be much of a match. Molly had needed an excuse to write Danny off for a bit, and since Trixie had to go, too, an injury made the most sense. She had also decided it was time to drop the title. She refused to be one of those members of Creative who wrote all the glory for themselves like Paul had been. It was easy to get the title when you controlled the scripts, but she didn't give in to the temptation to give herself a record-breaking reign.

James stood in the ring with her as the bell rang. Jonah and Kevin stood in his corner. Keith and Kristy were in Molly's. Riley had been set to be there, too, but that obviously couldn't happen now.

Molly pushed all thoughts of Riley out of her mind. Now was not the time.

Very early into the match, James began cheating. It was a no disqualifications match, so Jonah and Kevin backed him up at every turn. Keith and Kristy did their best to help her. That was when it got crazy.

Jonah and Kevin shifted gears, focusing on Keith and Kristy. Molly was determined not to risk either of their lives for the chaotic segment, so she had Kristy take one hard bump early on and stay down. It was different in one-on-one matches, but in something like this, she wouldn't risk setting off the stalker.

Jonah and Kevin began beating the hell out of Keith. Gabe, Nicky, and Danny came running out to help. Nicky took on Kevin. Gabe had to help him when Kevin got the upper hand, so Danny focused on helping Keith. Jonah flung Danny into the barricade and hit him hard with a kendo stick to the back of his legs. Danny sold it, but Molly knew it barely hurt him... Danny had been an indy boy. He could take a lot worse than that, and his jeans buffered the impact as well.

Molly allowed herself to get distracted by Keith's frantic attempt to help Danny, and James hit a DDT, taking her down. He covered her for the pin. Molly kicked out, but James climbed up on the ropes and moonsaulted onto her, pinning her again. He got the win.

Keith helped Molly backstage while Nicky and Gabe half-carried Danny. Once there, Jonah slapped Danny on the back. "Good luck ta ya, Lad!" He declared.

"And now, we party!" Gabe declared.

"That's my cue to find the girls," Molly said.

"Try not to traumatize Trixie _too_ much?" Keith asked.

"No promises," Molly replied. She kissed him before taking Kristy and heading to the others. She'd already told everyone Riley was sick, so no one wondered where she was. Molly relaxed as Foxy pulled her into a tight hug and began excitedly discussing their next move.

Everyone froze when someone said, "So, I hope my invitation's still good..."

Molly spun around and saw Ginny. She was surprised how happy she felt at the sight of her. Ginny had promised to try to be at the bachelorette party, but seeing as how she hadn't left her house much since the attack, Molly had figured the chances of her showing up were slim.

"Ginny!" Trixie squealed, throwing her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Everyone began talking excitedly to Ginny at once. Molly gently grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "I'm glad you came," she said. "Ready to get drunk and drool over hot naked guys?"

"Absolutely," Ginny said firmly. It was obvious to Molly how badly Ginny needed to feel normal for a little while. She could relate.

 _ **MARCO**_

He had to admit, he was kind of surprised Gabe had invited him to the party. Marco wasn't overly sociable, and most of the guys left him alone to do his own thing, but it seemed Danny settling down warranted _everyone_ being included.

As they arrived at the venue Keith and Gabe had rented out, Marco could tell they'd pulled out all of the stops. The atmosphere was vibrant and festive. Music played loudly from a DJ's booth. Lucas was talking to the DJ and Marco assumed he'd been the one to hire him. There was an open bar. Jonah and Kevin both looked like they took that to be an "all-you-can-drink" challenge. He suspected they wouldn't be leaving the bar area much at all.

Danny looked stunned. There were several very beautiful girls dancing around, and Marco could tell from the way they moved that they were the entertainment for the night. Sure enough, the one on the stage started removing her clothing little by little. Marco noticed Danny barely paid attention to her.

"Afraid you'll be too tempted?" Marco asked.

"Not exactly," Danny said. "It's just, after all this time, it feels like I'm cheating on Trixie by looking at random naked girls."

"Wow," Kevin commented. "Ya've changed, Fella. Tha Danny Boy I remember from tha indies humped e'ry lass he met."

"Trixie changes people," Gabe said firmly. "But that doesn't mean our boy here shouldn't have one last chance to glimpse some boobies-"

Keith automatically whacked the back of Gabe's head. "I hope you like steak," Lucas said, ignoring that. "It's that or vegan-friendly food I had the caterer make for Toby."

"Caterer?" Danny asked. "You guys paid for a caterer and a DJ and... dancers? All of it? We could have just gone to some dive strip joint."

"Are you kidding? That's no way to treat our family," Gabe replied. "Only the best for my boys."

"I..." Danny shook his head. He looked away, but Marco realized why quickly.

"Quit crowding the man," Marco said. "Let me buy you a drink."

"It's an open bar," Gabe reminded him.

"It's the gesture that counts." Marco led Danny away from the crowd. "Are you okay?" He asked once they were out of earshot of the others.

"They did all this for me... For _me,_ Marco," Danny said, the shock in his voice. So were the tears he was trying to hide.

"They care about you, Man. We all do."

"It's just... I never thought I'd have this, you know?"

"A classy-yet-trashy bachelor party complete with strippers?"

"No... _Friends_." Danny looked embarassed to have admitted that.

Marco nodded. "I get it, Danny. I'm not exactly well-liked, either."

"I started off being such a dick to everyone. The world hated me and I hated it... And then Trixie... Stubborn, annoyingly persistent, weirdly adorable Trixie, who I bullied the shit out of, decided she wanted to be my friend... And saved me."

"Saved you?"

"I was so angry all of the time... I pushed everyone away, and when things got bad, I never asked for help. I never thought anyone would care enough about me to bother... But somehow, by letting Trixie in purely because she refused to go away, I gained an entire group of friends... And not just friends on screen or on paper, but friends who have my back, no matter what. Friends who'd fork someone for looking at me wrong, friends who'd listen if I needed someone to... Friends who'd throw me a huge bachelor party just because they _cared_ and wanted me to have a good night... And I'm not used to that."

Marco was almost jealous. He'd never fit in with the New Legacy members, and he doubted he ever would. He wasn't one of them. He'd thought their clique was impenetrable, but if Danny had made it, maybe there was hope for him yet. Did he want that? Looking at Danny, he realized he did, more than anything.

He froze when he spotted Riley in a corner of the venue talking to Gabe. He looked reluctant to do whatever she wanted. Marco was very curious why she was here, so he headed toward them, letting the Brooks twins start chatting excitedly with Danny.

"Riley?" He asked.

"Hey, Marco!" Riley said too cheerfully. "I thought I'd check out the party... Trixie's little intro to sex ed isn't really my thing."

"Riles, what's wrong?" He could tell there was more to this.

Gabe shook his head. "You can't be here, Riley," he said firmly.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Riley asked.

"No. Girls are more than welcome. I'd let Molly in without hesitating... But you're not coming in here like this."

"What, dressed? I could play a stripper," she teased.

"This isn't the time to talk about this."

"Come on, Gabe, we're _cousins!"_

"Which is why I'm trying to stop you from screwing yourself over."

"How?"

"For shit's sake, Riley! Your eyes are bloodshot and unfocused. Do you think I can't tell?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're _high,_ Riley," Gabe said quietly. He looked to Marco for help.

Marco knew Gabe was right. His heart sank. "Riley... You promised," he said softly.

"You _knew?"_ Gabe demanded. "You knew my cousin was getting fucked up and you didn't tell us? What, are you high, too? Once an addict-"

"Gabe! That's enough," Keith said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that," Gabe said quickly.

"You're a little drunk. I know, and I know you don't really feel that way, but you need to back off. Marco's sober. He works hard to stay that way. The other guys explained it after Roger made a big deal about him needing the candy necklace."

 _Great,_ Marco thought. _Everyone knows now._

"Look, Marco, I'm not judging you. My mom was an addict for years, but once she got clean, she stayed that way. I get how hard it is. Nicky still struggles with his addiction issues, too. I get it. Gabe, apologize to him, not me," Keith said.

"He's right. I'm sorry. That was totally uncalled for," Gabe said. "I'm mad at Riley, not you."

"It's fine," Marco lied.

"If anyone sees you like this, you're going to get fired," Gabe told Riley.

"Mind your own business, Gabe! You never pay attention to me except at work anyway. You're not my family! You're _nothing!"_ Riley shouted. Thankfully, the dark atmosphere and loud music kept the conversation slightly private. At least Danny hadn't noticed. Marco didn't want his night to end up screwed up because of this.

Gabe looked like Riley had slapped him. "I... I'm sorry, Riley, but you're not easy to get to know," Gabe said.

"You don't even _try._ " Riley shook her head. Then she looked at Keith. "You're sweet to defend Marco, Keith. If you ever get bored of Molly, I can show you what a _real_ woman can do."

Marco was stunned. Keith looked like he was trying very hard not to RKO Riley. Gabe looked disgusted. "Get out, Riley. _Now,"_ he said.

"I'll take her back to the hotel," Marco said.

"No! I'm not leaving," Riley insisted.

"Riley, come on-" Marco said as he gently took her arm.

Riley shook him off of her. "Fuck that! I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do!"

"Riley..." He tried again. Riley turned around and punched him hard in the face. Marco tasted blood in his mouth. He stared at her in shock.

"Marco... Marco, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Riley said, suddenly sobbing.

It was Nicky who reacted. No one had noticed him joining them. "Riley... Let's go for a drive," he said gently.

"A... A drive?" Riley asked in confusion.

"Yeah. It always helps clear my head."

"Clear my head..." Riley nodded numbly. "Yeah... Yeah, okay."

"Nick, are you sure that's a good idea?" Keith asked.

"I've got her," Nicky promised.

Marco watched as Nicky led Riley away. "Are you okay?" Keith asked him.

"Yeah... I'll be fine," Marco said. It was the biggest lie he'd told in a while.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

The party was even crazier than she'd expected. In addition to naughty gifts and sexy lingerie, Foxy had hired strippers. They were in a hotel suite, and Molly had even told Kristy's security they had to take the night off because this was girls night only. It was a lot of fun, but Trixie hadn't known she could turn so red.

Foxy proudly distributed lollipops shaped like male anatomy. Trixie nearly cried at that, and again when the strippers started to lose their clothes. She saw one's very firm, very naked butt before burying her face in her hands as he started to turn.

"No hiding!" Foxy said.

"I don't want to see that," Trixie protested.

"You'd better get used to it, honey! You're about to marry someone with one."

Trixie started trembling as too many thoughts and too much liquor hit her at once. Molly suddenly pulled her head against her shoulder. "Okay, I'll cave," she said. "It's a little too much for her, Foxy."

"But they're _perfect!"_ Foxy protested.

"Boxers on, Boys," Molly said. "She's traumatized enough. I promised not to break her." She hugged Trixie. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No..." Trixie said. "I'm embarrassed."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm probably the last virgin bride in the world... I can't even handle a stripper. How am I supposed to handle Danny?"

"It'll be different," Molly said seriously. "You love Danny. He's not some random guy."

"But he's so _experienced,_ Molly... How can I ever be good enough for him? What if we finally do this and he decides I wasn't worth the wait?"

"He won't... But if he did, I'd fork him to death for hurting you."

"I think we can help you feel less intimidated," Kristy said.

"How?" Trixie asked.

Kristy grabbed a lollipop. "If you tell anyone I did this, I'll deny it. Also, I am heavily drunk and cannot be held accounrtable for my actions..." Kristy motioned toward the lollipop. "I present to you, the penis!" She said in an educator's voice. "There are many ways to make a penis happy, but none are so successful as the blowjob. And now, I will demonstrate the proper technique..."

"Kristy!" Foxy said in awe. "I _knew_ I liked this girl!"

"It's _always_ the quiet ones," Ginny added with a laugh.

Kristy was very thorough in her demonstration. Even the strippers looked impressed. "Toby's a lucky man," Faye teased.

"Damn right he is," Kristy said with a laugh.

Soon, everyone was laughing and having a great time, and Trixie began to relax. She truly had the best friends ever. She was about to marry the love of her life. Everything was finally perfect. Maybe she didn't need to be afraid after all.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

 _ **NICKY**_

It had been a long night. Nicky knew Riley needed to be removed from the party, but he wasn't sure what to expect. What he got was a night of Riley acting more like a rapidly cycling bipolar person than _he_ did.

Riley had cursed him out, flirted with him, and sobbed hysterically on his shoulder multiple times in the last several hours. She was barely coherent half of the time, but it seemed to help her just to let out whatever demons were hiding deep within her soul.

Finally, at nearly six in the morning, Riley passed out in his passenger seat. Nicky drove back to the hotel. He unbuckled her seatbelt and gently pulled her into his arms, carrying her like she was a small child. Nicky didn't usually come across as being overly strong, but he actually was, so carrying Riley's dead weight wasn't as difficult for him as people might have assumed.

The guy at the front desk let Nicky into Riley's room. He put her down on the bed, carefully removing her shoes before covering her. Riley didn't so much as stir. He was mildly concerned she'd overdosed. Her breathing was steady, and her pulse was strong, but Nicky didn't feel right leaving her alone like that, so he sat in a chair and watched her sleep.

He sent Lucas a text explaining that he wanted to keep an eye on their unconscious friend. Lucas texted back that he was heading to bed, but to call if he needed anything. Satisfied, Nicky curled up in the chair and pulled up one of the books on the E-Reader app on his cell phone. Nicky preferred paperback books, but when he was on the road, that wasn't always an option. This was the next best thing.

He'd read nearly 200 pages before Riley woke up. She looked around the room in confusion. "Nicky?" She asked. "What happened?"

"You had a bad night," Nicky replied gently. "What do you remember?"

"Not much... I think Molly and I got into a fight, and she uninvited me from Trixie's party... I'm pretty sure I went to see you boys instead? I don't remember any details." Riley paused. "Oh, man, Nicky, did we...?"

Nicky blushed slightly. "No," he replied. "I took you out for a drive so you couldn't do anything else you'd regret, and you passed out, so I brought you back to your room."

"You had me alone in a hotel room, passed out, and you didn't try anything?" She looked genuinely stunned.

"Of course I didn't. That would be wrong in _any_ situation, especially since you're with Marco and I'm married."

"It's because you're gay, right?"

"I... What?"

"That's why you didn't take advantage of me. Because you're not into girls."

"Riley... You're beautiful. I've done some messed up things with beautiful girls before..." He tried not to think about cheating with Kitty on his manic high. "It had nothing to do with me being gay. I would _never_ take advantage of someone like that."

"Then why did you bring me back here? Why did you stay?"

"Because I'm your _friend,_ Riley. Sometimes, people do nice things without expecting anything in return."

"Not in my experience..."

"Well, here's a new experience for you, then."

"Nicky..." She hesitated. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"How bad did I fuck everything up? I excel at that while sober, so I'm afraid how much worse it is when I'm... not."

"You got into a fight with Gabe. You propositioned Keith."

"Molly's gonna kill me..."

"Riley... You did something else."

"What? What did I do?"

"You punched Marco."

She looked horrified. "Oh God... Shit, how bad? Did I hurt him?"

"You drew blood... But he'll be okay. Physically."

"I need to call him... To apologize."

"Later. Eat something first. Get your body functioning again." He pulled out a take-out menu from her drawer. "Order whatever you want. My treat."

Riley stared at him. "Why the hell are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I've been as low as you are, Riley... Maybe even lower. And that was when I needed everyone the most... When I felt like I deserved them the least."

"How do I fix this?"

"With great difficulty, a lot of time, and a lot of effort. You'll get there, Riley, but only if you learn from this. We're human. We screw up. Some of us screw up _huge,_ but the only thing you can do is try to learn from your mistakes and not make them again."

Riley hugged him. It was completely friendly, with no undertone of sexuality. That was rare for her. Nicky let her decide when to end the hug, then handed her the menu. He knew entirely too well what it was like to feel like all you ever did was fuck up. Riley was headed down a dangerous path, one he'd run down, and one his mother had walked for years. If he could help her turn around before she couldn't anymore, he was determined to do it.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She was still on a high from the previous night. She'd needed to relax so badly, and the party had done that. She felt ready to face any challenge, but she wasn't expecting to find one in her hotel room.

Keith looked at Molly and tried to force a smile, but she could tell he was anxious. "Out with it," she said.

"How was Trixie's party?" Keith asked.

"Awesome, and I spared her the worst of the trauma. And Danny's?"

"It was great. Everyone had a blast."

"Was Dillon okay?"

"Socially awkward as usual, but I think so. He stayed close to Scotty and Toby. In fact, I don't think he or Toby so much as looked at any of the strippers."

"Poor Dillon," Molly said with a laugh. "The Ric Flair lifestyle's not for him."

"Not at all," Keith agreed.

"Was Nicky okay? I'm surprised my brother didn't latch on to him."

"Nicky left early..." Keith sighed.

"Was it too much for him?"

"No... But he was sober, and he saw we needed to resolve an issue..."

"What happened?"

"Riley showed up..."

"That little bitch! I told her to stay in her room. Did she upset Danny?"

"I don't think he saw her. Most of the guys didn't... But Gabe told her she couldn't come in because..." He shook his head. "She was wasted, Molly. High as a kite."

"I know," Molly admitted. "It's why I pulled her from the show and banned her from Trixie's party."

"Molly... Are you going to report her?"

"I should. I have to... But... She's part of the Shield, Keith. She's my family."

"I know... But she needs help, Molly."

"One night of stupidity doesn't mean-"

"Marco admitted it happened before. I thought Gabe was going to kill him."

"She acted like it was the only time! I can't believe I fell for that..." She automatically reached for her fork.

"That's not the answer, Molly," Keith said with a laugh.

"It's _always_ the answer," Molly argued.

"Mol, it's bad... She crossed a line last night. She flipped out on Gabe, she hit on me, and-"

"She did _what?"_

"That's the least of it, especially since she has no chance in hell."

"Okay, Vince McMahon," Molly teased him before turning serious again. "What else happened?"

"She hit Marco, Molly... And not like my mom hit my dad when _she_ went over the edge... It wasn't a slap, it was a punch. She made him bleed."

"I guess _they're_ over... God, how could she do that? He's the only one who puts up with her shit."

"He's upset, but I'm not sure it's over."

"Damnit... I _have_ to tell Shane, Keith. Not only do the drugs violate our wellness policy, but we're strict on domestic violence, especially since Brandon and Trixie... I have to suspend her, or fire her... Because it's drug-related and a first offense, I might be able to argue for just a suspension."

"It's for the best... Mom getting busted led to the events that saved her life."

"There's a huge difference between Corri and Riley, Keith. Corri learns from her mistakes."

"She didn't always, from what I hear."

Molly knew she had no choice. She dialed Shane's number. "Hey, Molly, what can I do for you?" Shane answered.

"Drug test Riley," Molly blurted out.

"What?" Shane asked.

"She's been getting high. Drug test her. I want her sent to rehab."

"It's her first offense... Thirty days, no forced rehab."

"Force it, Shane."

"Molly, there's a process here-"

"She beat up her boyfriend last night, Shane."

"What?!"

"She punched Marco, hard enough to make him bleed."

"That's different... And I'll have no choice but to fire her."

"No! Hear me out. Riley has a drug problem. It made her violent. She needs rehab." Molly didn't add that she was afraid if they fired Riley, she'd vanish onto the indies and just fall deeper into the drug scene, completely out of their reach. As mad as she was, she didn't want to push Riley further into the abyss. Corri had run to the indies, and she'd nearly lost her life in the process. Molly couldn't let that happen to Riley. She was furious with her, but she knew that beneath everything Riley did was a terrified little girl who'd been through hell. Riley had never grown up. She might be hypersexual and a good talker, but she still thought like a child.

"Okay. I'll try to get her to agree to rehab," Shane said reluctantly.

Molly leaned on Keith as she hung up. "I did the right thing, right?" She asked.

"Yes. You did," Keith said, kissing the top of her head. Molly tried to believe him.

 _ **RILEY**_

She was finally calmer after eating and spending time with Nicky. They never hung out much. He was a bit nerdy for Riley's taste, and he was gay, so it wasn't like she could seduce him into doing anything more fun than reading. She wasn't a reader. Her spotty education meant reading in any language but Italian was extremely difficult for her. Yet, somehow, she suddenly felt like Nicky understood her better than anyone.

The knock on her door made her jump. Nicky opened it for her. Shane stood on the other side and Riley knew she was in trouble.

"Nicky, I need to talk to Riley alone," Shane said.

Riley started trembling. "I'd like to stay, if that's alright," Nicky said as he noticed her reaction. He put a soothing hand on her arm.

"Please?" Riley asked Shane.

Shane hesitated, but finally nodded. "Riley, you need to report for a Wellness Test," Shane said.

"When?" Riley asked nervously.

"Immediately. I'm here to escort you."

Riley started to cry. "You know," she said. "You know I'll fail."

"I have it on pretty good authority that it's a definite possibility."

Riley looked to Nicky, who was blurry behind her tears. "How do I fix this?" She asked.

"Own it, Riley. Admit your mistakes, and ask for help," Nicky said gently.

"I messed up, Shane. I got high... I never meant for it to get out of hand, but..." Riley shook her head, sobbing harder.

"We can skip the test if you agree to in-patient rehab, Riley," Shane said. "You admitted it, so there's no point running a test to confirm it... This is your first offense. It's not too late to get help."

"He'll never love me now," she mumbled.

"Who? Marco?" Nicky asked.

"My father."

Nicky hugged her. "You'd be surprised how much a parent can love you. Don't worry about that right now, Riley. Just focus on getting better."

Riley knew she had no other choice. It was rehab or a drug test that would get out to the public and humiliate her entire family. At least rehab implied she was trying to get well. She looked at Shane. "I'll do it... How long do I have to pack?"

"A few hours, while I set this up," Shane said. She suspected he'd expected more of a fight.

"Okay. Thank you for not firing me."

"I just want to help you."

Riley nodded and Shane left. Numbly, she began gathering her things with a shaking hand. Nicky gently touched her arm, then took the pair of jeans she'd been holding from her. "I'll help you pack," he said. Neither of them said anything else because there wasn't anything else to say.

 _ **MARCO**_

He could still taste blood in his mouth, but that was probably psychosomatic. Marco stood in his room waiting for something, _anything_ to make sense. How had Riley gone from zero to addict in thirty seconds flat? Then again, it hadn't been so different for him... That bliss only a high could give was insanely addicting to those who'd never had it in their normal lives.

The knock on his door hurt his head. He was still hung-over. He opened it and saw Riley standing there looking lost. "I know you hate me," she started.

"I don't hate you," Marco said, although he kind of wished he could right in that moment.

"I hurt you... I hit you, and more than that, I got high. I broke my promise... I'm so sorry, Marco. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know."

"I just had to say that before I leave-"

He was alert now. "Leave? To go where?"

"Mandatory rehab..."

He knew the shock showed on his face. "Rehab?"

"Shane insisted... He could have fired me."

"It's your first official offense."

"It doesn't matter. I hit you, in front of witnesses. He didn't call me on it, but I'm sure he knows."

"So? You're a girl. They probably find it funny-"

"Taryn Terrell was a girl, but they still fired her for beating up her husband."

"I thought Drew hit her."

"No, if you look at the records, she beat the hell out of him. He was too much of a gentleman to hit back."

"Well, he was the Chosen One. I'm nobody-"

"You're _everything,_ Marco... To me, anyway. And I hope you'll give me another chance."

"Everyone screws up, Riley," he said. "Get help. Beat this... I still care about you... I love you." It was hard for him to say, but she needed to hear it.

Riley hugged him. "I'll come back better, I promise."

He hoped she meant that. Watching her walk away was hard. Getting the phone call was harder. He saw his father's name on the Caller ID. Marco sighed. "Hey, Dad," he said.

"I just got a phone call from Roman Goddamn Reigns, Marco! Do you know why? Because Riley's going to _rehab!_ Did you turn that poor girl into an addict?"

"What?" Marco asked in shock.

"She wasn't high when I met her," his father continued. "You're doing drugs again, _aren't_ you? You got her to start using, too?"

"Dad, no! It's not like that-"

"Then what _is_ it like?" His father demanded.

"Forget it. Think what you want."

"Marco, she's a sweet girl, and she never did drugs before."

"So it must be me, right? I _have_ to be the cause?"

"Well, it's just-"

"I'm sober, Dad. Goodbye." He hung up. He sighed, desperately wanting to get high just to escape this mess.

Marco knew he was dangerously close to being stupid. He picked up his phone and called Saraya. "Hullo, Luv," she greeted him.

"Riley's going to rehab!" Marco blurted out.

"Come again?" Saraya asked.

"She's been doing cocaine, and it's _my_ fault, Saraya!" He hated that his voice cracked with emotion.

"Start at the beginning, Marco."

He did. He told her about the night he'd given Riley the drugs to get rid of, and everything that had happened since. Saraya listened patiently until he finished, then said, "Oh, Marco... This isn't your fault."

"I gave it to her!" Marco cried out.

"To dispose of. You trusted her. She betrayed that trust." Saraya began talking him down. It took almost an hour for him to feel calmer, but even after, part of him still wondered if his father was right to assume it was all Marco's fault.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

 _ **MOLLY**_

It had been a crazy couple of days. Riley had sent her a few nasty texts about how she'd never forgive her betrayal. Finally, Molly had run to her Sire for advice. "Am I a horrible friend?" She'd asked.

"No, Offspring. You did it to help her. She'll see that eventually. I did the same thing for Corri," he had replied. "At least Riley agreed to rehab. Corri up and ran away to Japan."

Molly tried to take comfort in his words. If she'd messed up, the Sire would have told her as much. Now she watched Cayla fussing over Trixie's hair. She'd pulled it into a gorgeous up-do. Corri was doing Trixie's make-up. Saraya was helping Faye and Kristy into their bridesmaid dresses. Danielle was running around checking that everything was perfect. Molly hoped she was up to that much activity. Molly glanced at her own Maid of Honor dress. While the rest of the bridal party wore pale blue gowns that weren't awful but definitely weren't Molly's thing, Molly wore a short black dress with a corset and lace on the bottom. It was punk enough for her liking, but it was still respectful enough for a wedding. Trixie had insisted Molly be comfortable.

Ginny, however, looked very uncomfortable as she gazed at her reflection. She traced a scar on her bare shoulder and frowned. "You okay?" Molly asked.

"No... I was hoping to hide all of the... The scars," Ginny replied.

"Scars are bad-ass," Molly told her.

"I hate being reminded... I can't look at myself."

Molly grabbed some makeup and said, "Let me see if I can help." She touched the brush to Ginny's shoulder. Ginny flinched slightly, but covered it well. "You're okay, Gin. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," Ginny said. She took a deep breath and her body relaxed as Molly covered up the visible scars.

Soon, Ginny looked fantastic and all of the scars were hidden. "You're good at that," Ginny said.

"CZW leaves scars. I've had practice," Molly said. She didn't add that she'd been covering Ginny's bruises for years and this wasn't very different from that.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for coming. I know it means the world to Trix."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything."

Cayla was starting to cry again at the sight of Trixie in her wedding dress. Danielle was already bawling her eyes out. "My turn," Molly said. "Go get a tissue, or a Xanax or something," she told Cayla and Danielle, taking over assisting Trixie. She zipped up her gown and then spun Trixie around. "Jeez... You look amazing, Trix."

Trixie blushed. "Molly... I'm freaking out," she admitted.

"Breathe. Everything will be okay."

"I'm about to get married... To Danny... Today."

"Yeah, that's how a proposal works. You say yes, you get married. In theory. Or you get cold feet, and I drive the getaway car because I'm the maid of honor."

"No... No getaway car," Trixie said with a laugh. "I can do this, right?"

"You're Trixie. You can do _anything."_ Molly hugged her. She knew Trixie would relax as soon as she saw Danny at the end of the aisle.

 _ **DANNY**_

He'd never been so nervous in his entire life. His tux was on, his hair was neatly braided, and he supposed he looked presentable. Keith was getting the other guys ready. Nicky and Lucas would be escorting Faye and Kristy in. It wasn't that Danny disliked the Brooks twins, but Nicky and Lucas were family now, and he'd figured they should be groomsmen. Gabe was escorting Ginny. Keith, of course, was Molly's escort.

There was a knock at the door. Saraya stuck her head inside. "I know this is the part where the groom's father usually gives him a pep talk," Saraya said gently. "I thought you could use some support, even if I'm not a man... I can play one well enough." She led him outside the room. "Now, Son," she said in a fake deep voice, "Women are complicated. They cry when they're sad, they cry when they're mad, they cry when they're happy, they cry whilst feeling crappy..." She handed him a box of tissues. "This solves all of that."

Danny laughed. "Thanks, Saraya," he said.

In her own voice, she said, "Seriously, Danny, you're great with my little girl. I know you'll know exactly what she needs, and you'll be there for her. I am honored to welcome you into my family." She hugged him.

Danny returned the hug. He didn't have words. It meant a lot that Saraya had checked on him. Even if his father were still alive, he never would have done that.

Fifteen minutes later, Danny and his groomsmen entered the hall. He gazed out at the crowd, amazed at how many people had shown up. The entire WWE roster was there. Several old faces had come as well. The Young Bucks and their children sat close to the front, surrounded by the other Bullet Club members, who were essentially family to Cayla and Corri. Kenny had another part to play, and was not beside them. They'd all watched Trixie grow up, and none were willing to miss this day. Cayla and his mother sat in the front row, both bawling their eyes out. Saraya tried to comfort them. Corri and Randy sat beside them. Even Randy looked kind of emotional. Corri caught Danny's eye and winked at him. He also spotted Fred's husband Nick sitting with the family. Since the truth had come out about Fred being Trixie's biological father, Nick had basically adopted her. He looked like he might start crying, too. There didn't seem to be enough tissues in the world suddenly.

Music began to play and the bridal party began walking down the aisle. Holly, Foxy's feisty six-year-old adopted daughter, was the flower girl. She might not be Foxy's by blood, but she acted just like her, and Trixie thought she was absolutely adorable. Jordan's son Andrew was seven, and he was the ring bearer. Having the daughter and grandson of Saraya's best friends in the wedding party had seemed logical to Trixie, and Danny didn't know many little kids anyway.

The bridesmaids walked down the aisle, making the groomsmen pay attention. Danny noticed Keith and Molly locking eyes as she came toward them.

"You're next," Gabe teased Keith.

Finally, Fred entered with Trixie, and time stopped. Although Trixie _always_ looked beautiful to him, there was something ethereal about her now.

 _I don't deserve her,_ Danny thought. _Please don't let her realize that and run for the hills..._

Trixie didn't run. Instead, she looked into his eyes as Fred held her steady. Danny could tell Trixie was desperately trying not to trip in her shoes, a thought that made him smile. Even now, looking like a Goddess, she was still just so _Trixie._ Any concerns he had about this day changing things for them vanished and were replaced by an overwhelming love for this woman he'd never thought he could be worthy of. For some insane reason, Trixie had chosen him anyway, and he silently vowed to spend every day of the rest of his life earning that love.

Fred kissed Trixie's head and let her go. Trixie looked at Danny nervously. He smiled at her and he could see her beginning to relax.

Unsurprisingly, Kenny Omega had gotten legally ordained years ago just for the heck of it. He presided over the ceremony now. "Friends, Family, Beloved Ones... We are gathered here to celebrate the epic, unlikely, and beautiful love story and Daniel Huber and Trixie Jade Bevis-Casey. They are very different, and that is what makes them so perfect," Kenny said. He continued to talk, but all Danny could focus on was Trixie.

When it was time for their vows, Trixie went first. "Danny, when we met, I really didn't like you," Trixie said, making everyone laugh. "That changed when I saw who you were under your tough exterior... And even though I was with someone else and I thought I knew where my life was heading, you changed all of that. There was no turning back after that first kiss... Actually, there was no turning back once you started saving my life... You saved me physically, emotionally, completely. I can't imagine my life without you. You're my rock. You showed me what _real_ love is... I remember how you proposed... It was Christmas, and you _hate_ the holidays even though I love them... Christmas, Channukah, Kwanzaa, Yule, Halloween, Valentine's Day, Groundhog Day, Arbor Day... I don't care what holiday it is, I love them all! But you got down on one knee and you pulled out a ring and you told me 'It's totally okay if you say no, because that's what _I'd_ say to me, but you'd make Christmas suck a lot less if you said yes...' And you kept rambling and forgot to actually _ask_ me, and I'd never seen you nervous like that before! It was adorable, and I knew you were the one, so I politely pointed out you hadn't gotten to the question yet, and you asked me to marry you... And I knew everything was finally right in my life. I love you, Danny Huber. Forever."

Danny knew it was his turn once she put the ring on his finger. He took a deep breath, then put the vows he'd spent days writing with help from everyone he could ask back into his pocket and ignored them.

"Trixie... You wouldn't go away. No matter how hard I tried to push, you refused to leave me alone... You were annoying persistent... And I just want to thank you for that, because you may think I keep saving you, but every day... Every single day that you tell me you love me, _you're_ the one who saves _me._ I love you." His written vows had been long and beautiful, but somehow, this short declaration felt so much more right. He slid the ring onto her finger.

Kenny smiled at them. "Trixie... Danny... Your love is beautiful. May it continue to grow and touch everyone around you. I now declare you husband and wife!" He said. "Now kiss, you beautiful people!"

Everyone began to applaud as Danny pulled Trixie into his arms and kissed her, but Danny barely heard them. The only one who he noticed was Trixie, his wife... _His wife._

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Trixie whispered back. If those were the last words Danny ever heard, he knew he'd still die a happy man.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

It was over so quickly... All of that preparation had ended in a blur. The ceremony was done, and now everyone was celebrating at the reception. Trixie kept her gown on, not wanting to take it off even for the party. She did, however, remove her shoes to decrease her chances of tripping and humiliating herself on her wedding day.

She danced with Danny, and eventually as the night went on, others interrupted for their dances. Keith, Nicky, Lucas, Randy... Even Molly had demanded a dance. Finally, Fred extended his hand to her. "May I cut in?" He asked.

Danielle took Danny and started to dance with him, while Trixie danced with her father. She was happier than she'd ever been, although a small amount of sadness slipped in.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked knowingly.

"I just wish Show could have been here," Trixie admitted. "I miss him so much sometimes."

"He's here," Fred said. "He's _always_ here."

Trixie knew it was true. She felt better as Fred continued dancing with her. Finally, he returned her to her new husband.

"Mrs. Huber, can I have a moment?" A man asked. Trixie turned and saw Paul and Stephanie.

"You're here," she said. She hadn't seen them at the ceremony. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted them there, either. Paul had brought Brandon back without so much as a warning to her. He'd been like family to her mom and aunt, but he'd crossed a line with her, and he'd nearly caused Molly to quit the company. He motioned for her to follow them to a more private area. Reluctantly, she did.

"We wouldn't miss this," Stephanie said with too much cheerfulness. Trixie liked to see the best in everyone, but she could tell they were up to something.

"We didn't want to cause a scene with the bad blood between Molly and I, but I've been there for every major event in your life, Trixie. I couldn't miss your wedding... Congratulations," Paul said. His comments were sincere, but Trixie knew there was more to it.

"Thank you," Trixie replied. This entire situation felt terribly awkward. Yes, she'd invited them to the wedding, but that had beem _before_ everything had happened. Before she'd decided she was not going to be the quiet, agreeable battered girlfriend who protected the company's image above all else anymore.

"You look stunning," Stephanie said. "Here, take this. We want you and Danny to have a good start to your lives together." She handed Trixie an envelope.

Trixie looked inside and her eyes went wide. There was a check for ten-thousand dollars inside. She stared at Stephanie and Paul. "I can't accept this," she said.

"Please. We're happy to take care of _our people."_ The way Stephanie said it, Trixie understood what this was really about.

"You want me to stop speaking up about what happened," she said flatly.

"Sweetheart, don't read so much into it! We just think it would be better for you and your handsome husband to have a fresh start, away from all of that. Let the past stay in the past."

Trixie turned to Paul. "Tell me the truth, Paul. Please. You owe me that much respect."

Paul hesitated. Finally, he said, "We do want you two to be happy, but... Well, the way you're speaking about what happened is making the company look bad. It's like we're responsible for what happened. We can't have that." He couldn't even look her in the eye.

"I don't want your hush money," Trixie said, handing the envelope back to them.

"Trixie-" Paul began.

"No. You guys always sweep things under the rug. You covered up the fact that Brock Lesnar nearly _raped_ my _mother!_ You made me lie about Brandon, made me feel like it was somehow _my_ fault... I was too ashamed to cope with it because of that. And it's not just us. You do it to _everyone._ I refuse to stop telling my story. It's _helping_ people, and that's more important than anything else. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"We'll pay Summer Rae's medical bills," Stephanie blurted out in desperation.

Trixie froze. Stephanie knew she had her attention, so she kept talking. "That's right. If you drop this, we will cover every single bill she has and we'll find a way to help her move up the transplant list. We'll get her the best doctors, the best advocates... Your mother-in-law will live a long, happy life."

Trixie stared at her. "You're as cold and cruel as everyone says," Trixie finally said.

"I hardly think offering to pay Summer's medical bills is _cruel."_

"It is when it's blackmail to shut me up, you bitch!" Trixie could hardly believe she'd just said that to Stephanie McMahon! Stephanie was her boss. She was Paul's wife. She was a _McMahon._ Trixie had _never_ disrespected her before, but she'd gone too far. Stephanie had only ever seen the part of her that came from Cayla, but Trixie was Saraya's daughter, too, and her mum had called Stephanie out on this sort of bullshit before.

Paul's jaw actually dropped. He appeared to be trying not to laugh. Stephanie's jaw, however, had locked in anger. "Maybe you're a bit too drunk for this conversation," she said coldly. Trixie hadn't actually had much to drink at all, but she didn't correct her. "Let's let the newlyweds have some time together. We can discuss this later. If you want to save your mother-in-law's life, you'll reconsider our offer."

"No, she will _not,"_ Danielle said, showing herself. Trixie hadn't realized she'd been listening. "She is doing the right thing. I won't let you use me to silence her." She put a protective arm around Trixie's shoulder. Trixie noticed how skeletal it felt. Danielle had been thin before, but being sick was making her lose weight rapidly. She was wasting away.

"Danielle-" Trixie began.

"No. You're doing the right thing. _Never_ stop helping people, Trixie. It's what you're meant to do, and young girls need more role models like you."

Suddenly, Molly joined them. "Are these two bothering you?" She asked. Trixie wondered where Molly was hiding her fork in that dress.

"Yes," Danielle answered before Trixie could. "Would you mind escorting them out? They've overstayed their welcome."

"You don't have the authority to kick me out-" Stephanie began to protest.

"This isn't a WWE event, Stephanie," Molly said with a little too much joy in her voice. "And your invitation was just withdrawn." She motioned toward the door and began walking toward it.

"I have _never_ been so disrespected in my life!" Stephanie declared. "Molly, I'll have you _fired_ for this-"

"Steph!" Paul cut her off. "We're not here to make a scene. If Trixie wants us to leave, we should leave. It's her day."

Trixie nodded. "Please," she said.

Paul took Stephanie's arm and nearly dragged her away. Molly laughed. "I guess he's still afraid of my fork... Probably still feeling the damage I did after that shit with Brandon," she said. "You okay, Trix?"

"I am now," Trixie said. She hugged her. "Thanks for having my back."

"Always. You know that." Molly walked back toward Keith.

Danielle took Trixie's arm and led her back to Danny. "Everything good?" He asked.

"Everything's _perfect,"_ Trixie replied.

"What did they want?"

"Her silence," Danielle replied. "And she stood up to them... I was already proud to call you my daughter-in-law, but now... Now you're my _daughter,_ Trixie, and I am _so_ happy you're part of my family." She hugged her. Trixie was touched by her words, and overwhelmed by the choice she'd just made.

"Danielle, they could have saved you," Trixie said sadly.

"They don't have as much power as they like to think, honey. They can't control the transplant list. Besides, the price was too high."

"What the hell did I miss?" Danny asked.

"Nothing that matters," Danielle said. "Just be with each other. That's the most important thing in the world."

Danielle walked away. Trixie rested her head on Danny's shoulder as they slowly danced around the floor. Trixie pushed Stephanie and Paul out of her mind. Tonight was about her and Danny, and the beginning of their life together as husband and wife. She refused to let anything taint that.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

 _ **TRIXIE**_

They were finally back in the hotel. Danny carried her over the threshold and carefully placed her back on her feet. She was overwhelmed with nerves. This was it. They were married now. She was about to stop being the last virgin on the roster... And she was terrified.

She kissed Danny and nervously started to go for his zipper. Danny pulled back. "Trix... There's no rule that says we have to strip immediately," he said with a laugh.

"It's our wedding night. I made you wait five years for this," Trixie said.

"And I'd wait fifty more if you asked me to."

"I want to do this, Danny... I love you."

"I love you, too... But that doesn't mean you have to have sex with me tonight. We can take this as slow as you want to, Trixie. I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with."

She was determined to give him what she knew he wanted, even if it scared her. She knelt in front of him. Danny shook his head and pulled her back up. "Trixie... While I appreciate the effort, that is _not_ going to be your first sexual experience. This isn't about me... Tonight's about _you._ "

"But Foxy and Molly said-"

"Okay, neither one of them gets a say about this." He kissed her. "And I love you so please don't take this the wrong way, but what do you even know about going down on a guy?"

"Kristy showed me how!" She was embarrassed as soon as she said it.

Danny laughed. "I would have assumed Molly, or Riley if she was there..."

"I'm such a loser, oh my God..."

"You are _not._ You've just been given misinformation about what's expected."

"Danny... Do you even _want_ to do this with me?"

"Are you _kidding?_ Trix, I've wanted you since before we even got together... But not like this... Not doing things because other people told you that you should."

"I'm just so nervous..."

"Which is why it's a bad idea to rush into this. I didn't marry you just so I could finally get into your pants, Trix. I married you because I _love_ you, and I've loved you just fine for all this time without sex. I can wait for as long as you need me to."

Suddenly, every fear Trixie had began to fade away. "So we can take it slow?" She asked.

"Absolutely."

"Why don't we start with you unzipping my dress?" She asked shyly.

Feeling Danny's hands as they touched her bare flesh, Trixie no longer wanted to wait. Danny let her take the lead. She stopped thinking and started just trusting her instincts. When things finally progressed, Danny was so unbelievably gentle with her that Trixie wondered why she'd been so afraid to begin with.

Afterward, while Trixie lay beside him naked and in his arms, she began to feel nervous again. She looked into his eyes, terrified of what she'd see there.

"Was that... I mean... Was it what you wanted it to be?" She asked awkwardly.

"No," he said, breathless. She thought she might cry, but he quickly added, "It was so much better..."

"Was it worth the wait?"

"It was worth every single second of it... It was... different."

"Different?" She began rambling, "I can get better, I promise..."

"Trixie... Stop. You were _perfect._ " He kissed her. "I've been with a lot of girls... You know how much I slept around before we got together... But it didn't feel like this. It's different when you love someone... It's so much better."

Now, she did cry, but not because she was sad. Danny, however, was concerned. "Trix... Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Was I too rough? I'm sorry-" He rambled.

"No," she cut him off. "I mean, I'm a little sore, but not in a bad way... It's just, I was so scared I wouldn't be able to live up to those other girls..."

"None of them mattered. _You're_ the only one who ever did." He kissed her, and Trixie stopped crying and kissed him back. She'd never realized she could be this happy, especially not after the shooting. Danny had healed what was broken inside of her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," Danny replied. "More than anything."

She snuggled against him, exhausted, and fell asleep in his arms. She never wanted to fall asleep any other way again.

 _ **DILLON**_

He was exhausted. The wedding had been the night before and now Dillon had to meet with Creative, train, and work a house show. He was still half-asleep when he walked into the meeting with Creative.

Alice was curled up at the conference table with her head down. She managed a small wave when Dillon said, "Hey, Alice," but didn't lift her head or remove her sunglasses. He knew how she felt, and on top of regular exhaustion, Alice had been drinking at the wedding and was clearly hung-over. At least Dillon didn't have to deal with that.

Shane walked in with four giant cups of coffee. He passed one to Dillon and one to Alice, setting one aside and holding the other like he was praying to God.

Molly walked in looking like she hadn't bothered going to sleep after the wedding. "This hour offends, Shane," she said. Shane immediately passed her the last coffee. She looked it over, then said, "Your offering shall do for now."

Cayla was seeing Trixie and Danny off to the airport, so Dillon knew she wasn't coming. Shane had wanted to keep this meeting secret, so none of the other writers were coming.

Alice picked her head up and held the coffee between her hands, apparently attempting to absorb the caffeine via osmosis. When that failed, she somehow figured out how to put the cup to her lips and took a long sip.

Dillon followed her example, embracing the caffeine. Everyone sat in silence for a moment trying to wake up.

Finally, Shane said, "Alright... The Anti-Legacy storyline is starting to reach its end. That means that, very shortly, Alice will betray her stable in favor of joining New Legacy, where you will be the Cousins of Destruction."

"Cousins of _Chaos,"_ Molly interrupted him.

"Paul had them billed as the next Taker and Kane... Brothers of Destruction, Cousins of Destruction," Shane said with a frown, reading over the notes in front of him.

"Paul's not in charge anymore, and Cousins of Chaos flows better."

"Stephanie had merch designs drawn up with the other name-"

"It's an easy enough change. None of the merch has physically been made yet, right?"

"No... But it's set to be produced immediately."

"So correct it. Tell me Cousins of Chaos doesn't sound cooler."

"What do you guys think?" Shane asked Dillon and Alice. "This is _your_ tag team, and your legacy."

"I like Molly's suggestion," Dillon said.

"It's catchier," Alice agreed.

"Fine. I'll get word to our merch team to fix the designs today," Shane said. "Now, storyline-wise, we need to figure out how to transition Alice... Your character is not Kane's daughter... You've always played sort of a high school mean girl meets Black Widow type, which is a weird combination but it works. The personality switch potential is there, but Paul pretty much wrote you as Corporate Kane's daughter, not Demon Kane's. We need to push you to the extreme opposite end in an unexpected but somehow believable way."

"Well, my current stable just uses me as an enforcer," Alice said. "There's no glory, no recognition... That could drive a girl nuts."

"I think we should make it that you've been plotting against them this entire time," Molly said. "Or... Wait, better! You start getting twitchy, and Dillon comes out... He does the full-on Taker calling-up-dark-forces pose and then we hear a clip of Paul Bearer's voice, and crazy, demonic laughter from Taker and Kane... And then Alice collapses onto her knees, and her hair falls into her face, and the arena flashes red, and we cue the pyro and when Alice lifts her head, she's laughing all evil-like... Then she gets up and, still laughing, she chokeslams whoever's in the ring with her... And then tombstones them! And Dillon joins her in the ring, raising her hand victoriously, and they walk out together!"

Dillon was excited. Molly's idea gave him chills. "Molly... That's amazing," Alice said. "I love it!"

"Could you go over that slower so I can write it down?" Shane teased her.

"You gave me sugar and caffeine. You only have yourself to blame," Molly pointed out. Then, she started going over it again, working out the details as she went.

Dillon hadn't been this excited about getting back in the ring since his debut. He was happy to have Alice joining his stable, and more importantly, to be working directly with her. He'd known coming in that eventually, he'd get to work a Kane and Undertaker angle with her, but he hadn't known her that well yet. Now that she was his girlfriend, he couldn't wait to start the storyline.

"Remember guys, try not to make-out in public," Molly teased, making Dillon turn red. "Or else we'll have to change the whole angle into a creepy incestuous one."

"Make-out?" Shane raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh, Shane... You're adorably clueless sometimes," Molly said. "My brother and Alice are an item."

"You are?" Shane asked.

"It's not common knowledge," Dillon said quickly.

"But yes, we are," Alice said. Dillon kept thinking their relationship was all in his head, so it was strange to hear her say it. She smiled at him and he smiled back awkwardly.

"Huh... Kane's daughter and Undertaker's son... I didn't see that coming," Shane said.

"Is it a problem?" Dillon asked nervously.

"If Paul and Stephanie were running Creative, or even if my father was still around, they'd demand you break up... But I'm not them, and that's not how I treat my people. You two deserve to be happy just like anyone else, and kayfabe's a mostly dead art anyway... Just try to keep it as quiet as possible, and don't break character at shows or official appearances."

"Not a problem," Alice promised.

"I'm starving... Can we call it a morning and split for breakfast?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I think we're good for now," Shane said.

The promise of food made Alice smile. "Come on, Dill," she said. "My treat."

Dillon had always believed the guy was supposed to pay, but he knew better than to argue with Alice. They left the office talking excitedly about the new direction their characters were heading in.

 _ **GINNY**_

It had taken a lot for her to walk to Shane's office. She watched Molly, Dillon, and Alice leave, hidden from sight, then knocked on the door.

"Ginny? I thought you'd be at home," Shane said. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you," she said.

Shane motioned toward a chair. Ginny sat down. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?" Shane asked.

"Shane... I need a match."

"Excuse me?"

"I need to get back in the ring... The wedding and Trixie's party were the only times I've left my house lately. I have to work."

"Ginny, you can take as much time as you need. We'll pay you-"

"It's not about that. I live every single day _terrified,_ Shane. It's like ever since this happened, I've forgotten who I am... I want to come back. I _need_ to come back. I need to prove to myself that I can still do this... Or I'm afraid that I never will again."

Shane nodded. "You'll need to train a bit. Your body... You went through a severe trauma, Ginny. You need to ease back in."

"That's fine."

"You need to pass a physical and psychiatric evaluation."

"I will. I'm healed. I've been medically cleared for a bit now... And I've been getting help for the emotional stuff. I'm in therapy. I can do this, Shane... But I need to prove that to you, to the fans... To _myself._ Please."

"I'll set you up at the Performance Center today." He smiled at her. "Welcome back, Ginny."

Ginny felt better already. She could do this... She just needed to get back out there.

 _ **KRISTY**_

The house show had gone well, but it was fairly uneventful. Half of the roster was still hung-over from the wedding. Kristy was just happy no one had botched any spots. Now, Hank was checking their exit to make sure there were no lurking threats while Garth stood guard outside of the locker room as Kristy changed. She noticed a piece of paper folded up inside of her gym bag. Nervously, Kristy unfolded it and read the note.

 _Kristy, my love, tonight is the night. Finally, we will be together. After all of this anticipation, I promise tonight will be unforgettable. I'll see you soon, my love._

She nearly dropped the note. Instead, she gripped it with trembling hands. She grabbed her gym bag and her cell phone, then rushed to the door, tucking her phone inside the bag beneath her ring gear as she went.

"Garth... Look!" She said, showing him the note.

"Fuck that guy. Not on _my_ watch," Garth said. He grabbed Kristy's arm. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"My car. I'm getting you the hell out of here."

"Shouldn't we wait for Hank? Or call the cops?"

"Kristy, he said he's coming. _Tonight._ We're not sticking around so he can make good on his word. I'll get you to safety, _then_ we can call the cops."

Kristy didn't argue. She followed him to the garage. Everything was fine until she saw his car. It was a black SUV. Suddenly, too many thoughts connected in her head. Her mind was like that, constantly looking at puzzle pieces and trying to fit them together.

The first people to respond to help her when the stalker wrote to her had been Garth and Hank. They'd jumped at the chance to be her bodyguards. Garth had previous experience as a bodyguard and his last charge had also had a stalker... He'd been there when Dean had insisted on taking her out without them, the same night his tires were slashed... He'd seen her match with Ricky and watched her get injured, but had been sent away while she was in the hospital, meaning he had no alibi for the attack on Ricky. He'd been down the hall when Toby kissed her and was one of the only people who knew at that point that they'd become a couple, which led to the attack on Scotty's rental. He'd been at the airport when the Nation members, especially Danny and Devon, had stepped on his and Hank's toes and decided what was best for her safety, which could easily have been the motivation for cutting Danny's brakes and for attacking Devon. He had access to security footage because Shane had insisted upon it for her safety. He knew where Toby's room was in every hotel. He had access to her gym bag while she was working matches. He often made comments that left her feeling uncomfortable. Garth had been so obvious a suspect, but Kristy had never considered that one of the men protecting her might possibly be her stalker.

"Get in," Garth said.

Kristy wasn't sure what to do. If she let Garth know she was on to him, he might snap and kill her, but if she didn't, there was no telling where he'd take her and what he'd do once they were alone. At least here, she still had a chance of getting help.

"You drive a black SUV," she said evenly.

"Everywhere I go, yeah," Garth said. Then, he paused. "Kristy, it's a popular car."

Kristy looked at the edge of the vehicle and noticed some minor damage to the front. Someone had tried to cover it up, but they hadn't been able to fully fix it. "That dent..."

"What, that? I got it a while ago. I don't even know what happened. I was back at the hotel the night you got hurt and-" Garth froze, his face suddenly looking panicked. "Kristy, no. It's not like that-"

"You did this! You tried to kill Ricky! You're the one who's been stalking me!"

"Kristy, wait! Wait! Just let me explain!"

Kristy wasn't about to do that. She took off running, heading back in the direction she knew everyone else would be in. She ran back into the side hallway, hoping someone would be there. She could hear Garth behind her, calling after her, so she ran even faster, until her legs burned.

Suddenly, she slammed into someone. She let out a scream before realizing it was Hank. His face was filled with concern as he steadied her. "Kristy, what is it, sweetheart? What's wrong?" He asked.

Kristy nearly cried with relief. Hank had always radiated such a protective energy around her. He was almost fatherly toward her, and right now, Kristy desperately wanted her father so that was slightly comforting. "It's Garth," she said.

"What happened?" Hank asked.

"Garth's the stalker, Hank. He tried to get me to get into his car. It's the SUV... Oh, God, how did I not see it before?"

"Stay here. Everything will be okay, I promise."

"You're leaving me alone?"

"I'm going to make sure he can't hurt you." He reached for his taser. "Stay hidden until I get back, alright? Everything's going to be okay, sweetheart. You're safe here."

Kristy nodded, not sure what else she could do. Hank disappeared down the hallway. It felt like hours that she waited, hidden, but it was only minutes. When Hank returned, she was relieved it wasn't Garth.

"It's okay now," Hank promised. "He's knocked out. I called the police. We'll go back to the hotel until it's safe."

Numbly, Kristy nodded. She followed Hank to his car. It was a much less suspicious and more practical dark blue sedan. Kristy allowed him to open the door for her before she sat down. They drove in silence for a bit before she realized they had driven past the hotel.

"You missed the turn," Kristy said.

"Change of plans," Hank replied. "He knows your hotel room. We're going to my place. I have a few properties, and one's in the area. You'll be safe there, sweetheart."

A terrible feeling hit her as Kristy realized her mistake. Everything she'd realized about Garth, with the exception of his last charge having a stalker, was also true about Hank... And it had been Hank who'd tried to talk Dean out of taking her out... It was also Hank who'd been fighting with the Nation about what was best for her. Garth might be a jerk at times, but he wasn't her stalker... All this time, Hank, who'd seemed to be so caring and gentle and kind, had actually been the threat.

She was about to think up an escape plan when Hank put a cloth over her mouth and nose. She tried to fight, but the chemicals hit her too quickly, and Kristy blacked out.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _I'm posting the next chapter immediately! Keep reading…_


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

 _ **TOBY**_

He'd been walking to his rental when he spotted Garth lying on the ground unconscious. "Garth? Guys, help!" Toby called to his own bodygyards. He knelt beside Garth and was relieved as he found his pulse.

Conor reached them first and knelt with him. He shook Garth until he let out a groan. "Son of a bitch," he mumbled.

"Garth, what happened? Where's Kristy?" Toby asked urgently.

"Shit... She's with Hank!"

"Okay, so she's safe," Toby said with relief.

"No... That's not what he's saying," Danny Havoc said slowly.

"You knew?" Garth asked.

"I started to suspect... He's way too possessive of her. This wasn't just a job to him."

"What's going on?" Toby asked.

"Hank's the stalker," Devon provided. "My money was on Garth... No offense, bro, but you drive the same type of car-"

"No, it's not the same type... It's _my_ car. I let Hank borrow it," Garth said. "He didn't like putting miles on his rentals... I pretty much always bring my actual car everywhere. I hate flying. That's why her other bodyguards usually took the plane shifts. He borrowed it to get food a few times. Once was the night Ricky got attacked, the night my car suddenly had damage on it, but Hank must have popped part of the body back into shape. I didn't connect it because there wasn't enough damage for having hit the motorcycle... And he also borrowed it the day you got attacked, Devon. But there were other times, too, so I wrote it off... I'm an idiot."

"We knew it had to be one of you," Lucky said.

"Why didn't you guys tell anyone?" Toby demanded.

"We had to be sure first... Kristy was scared enough. We didn't want to alienate her bodyguards unless we were positive... We're stoners. Conspiracy theories are one thing. Proof is another."

"She's _with_ this lunatic because you took that chance!"

"We had to," Danny said. "Lucky's right. We had no proof, so we just tried to keep an eye on her."

"We have to find her!"

"He's right. There's no time," Garth said. "The fucker tased me... Hurts like a bitch, by the way. Who knows what he'll do to her?"

Toby was starting to panic. Kristy was gone and in the hands of a maniac who was obsessed with her... The same maniac who'd killed a dog to scare him, and who'd tried to kill Ricky, Danny, and Devon.

He nearly took off running. Conor put a gentle hand on his arm. "Slow down, Toby. You're not doing this alone," he said. "You have us."

"Molly's gonna kill us if anything happens to either one of you," Lucky added.

"Just help me... Help me find her," Toby said desperately.

"Call Molly," Danny told Devon. "We'll split up. Conor, stay with Toby. Lucky, too. Dev, get a team together with Molly and make sure Shane calls the cops. I'm going to grab Colby, Dean, and Joe."

"Moxley hates you," Devon reminded him.

"But he loves Kristy like she's his kid. He'll deal with me."

"What about me?" Garth asked.

"You're hurt, Garth," Danny said. "We can't risk him getting his hands on you again."

"She's my responsibility, damnit, and she's in his hands because I didn't figure this out sooner!"

"You can still help... Tell Shane everything you know about Hank. You're the only one who really knows the guy."

Reluctantly, Garth nodded. "Devon, help him to Molly and Shane," Danny said.

Devon helped Garth stand up and led him away. "Let's go," Danny said. "Stay close to Toby. Don't let him out of your sight."

"We've got him," Conor promised. They split up and Toby tried to stay calm. If he panicked, he'd be of no help to Kristy.

 _ **MOLLY**_

Devon came running toward her. "Mol, call the cops, and Shane," he said breathlessly.

"Dev, slow down," Molly said. "What happened?"

"The stalker-"

"Where's Toby? Is he okay?"

"Toby's fine. It's Hank, Molly. _Hank's_ the stalker, and he's taken Kristy."

Her entire world stopped for a split second. Then it suddenly all made sense. "How didn't we see it before?" She asked aloud. "Damnit!" She punched a wall as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

"He tasered Garth. He'll be okay, I think... I left him in the other room so he could rest for a minute while I found you. Danny thinks he should talk to Shane, that maybe he can offer up clues about Hank."

"That's a good idea..." She dialed Shane's number.

"Hey, Molly," he greeted her.

"He's got Kristy," she blurted out.

Shane immediately went into professional mode. "I'm on my way. I'll call the police. Tell me everything you know."

Molly filled him in. She tried not to panic. One of her Shield sisters was missing and the other was in rehab. She desperately wished her Sire was with her. Molly dialed his number as she waited for Shane to arrive.

"I just heard," he answered. "Colby, Joe, and I are with Havoc. We'll find her, Molly, I promise."

"Sire..." Her voice shook. She hated that her emotions were getting the best of her.

"Do you need me to stay with you instead?"

"No... No, go find her. The more people out there looking, the better our chances."

"She'll be okay, Offspring. Kristy's tougher than people give her credit for."

"I know..." She was shaking as Shane arrived. "I have to go. Shane's here." She hung up and tried to put on a brave face.

"Molly... How are you holding up?" Shane asked knowingly.

"Terribly," she admitted. Shane hugged her and she didn't stop him. "I'm going to slit this bastard's throat with my fork," she mumbled.

"I called Keith. I figured you might need him."

Molly looked at Shane gratefully. "Thank you... I didn't even think about that, but I do need him." She was amazed how well Shane knew her.

"I knew you'd probably think to call Dean, but not Keith. Ah, speaking of..." He motioned toward the door.

Keith immediately pulled Molly into his arms. "We'll find her," he said.

She nodded, finally feeling grounded enough to function. "We need a plan of action," she said. "There's no time to waste. Kristy needs as many of us searching for her as possible."

Everyone looked to her. Several people had gathered, some security, many just members of the roster who wanted to help. They were ready to follow her lead, and Molly embraced her role, beginning to give people specific jobs. She could do this.. She _had_ to. Kristy's life was depending on them.

 _ **KRISTY**_

She awoke feeling fuzzy. At first, she couldn't remember what had happened. Then, rather suddenly, it all came rushing back.

 _Oh God,_ she thought. She studied her surroundings. She was in a dark room, lying on a bed. She was still fully clothed and was fairly certain she hadn't been sexually assaulted... _yet._

Kristy shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to think about that possibility right now. She had to get out of this... She knew the statistics on this sort of thing. Her chances weren't good, but somehow, she was determined to survive no matter what.

She forced herself to stand up. Her legs didn't give out, although she stumbled slightly. She carefully walked in the dark until she found a wall, followed by a light switch. To her surprise, it worked. To her horror, she spotted an entire wall covered in photos of her. Some were promotional shots. Most were candid photos taken by someone who'd been watching her for a long time... Hank.

There were two doors in the room. One led to a small bathroom. The other, she assumed, led outside. That one, of course, was locked from the outside. It wouldn't be that easy.

There were no windows. Her cell phone was nowhere in sight. She began exploring, desperate to come up with a plan of escape. The closet was filled with clothing she'd have picked for herself in her exact size. There were comfortable pajamas as well as sexier lingerie she assumed he hoped she'd wear. A dresser held undergarments. A bookcase was filled with a ton of books for her to read. There was a television and an old video game system, but no computer or anything that could connect to the Internet. It was obvious Hank intended to keep her here for a very long time, comfortable but completely isolated from the outside world.

She kept exploring and discovered scarier things... Handcuffs, rope, sex toys, and a video camera aimed at the bed... It was recording. She realized he was watching her.

The door opened shortly after. Hank stepped inside with a smile. "Do you like your new home, my love?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Kristy asked cautiously.

"Because I love you... And you belong to me, Kristy." He pulled something out that she hadn't seen yet... A whip. "You're going to be a good girl, right?"

"Of course," Kristy said quickly, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Good." He got closer and stroked her face lovingly. Kristy thought she might be sick. "Good girls don't need to be punished."

He kissed her and Kristy couldn't help but recoil. He shook his head. "You don't understand we're meant to be yet," he said. He raised the whip and brought it down once on her back. Kristy cried out in pain. "See what you made me do?" He asked. He pulled her into a hug, attempting to comfort her. "Shhh, my love... I had to show you... Just behave and I won't have to do that again." He released her from his embrace, then grabbed the handcuffs. He cuffed her to the bed.

"Now you wait here," he said. "I know what's keeping you from our love. I'll fix it." He gave her another kiss before leaving, locking the door behind him.

Kristy bit her lip to keep from crying. She could cry later. Right now, she needed to think...

 _ **TOBY**_

Lucky and Conor were staying close to him. They'd been searching the hotel, but Hank wasn't in his room or Kristy's. Toby was about to say they should move on when they heard a sound. "Stay here," Conor said. He walked out of Kristy's room and closed the door. A minute later, the door opened, and Toby froze as Hank entered the room. Lucky moved protectively in front of Toby. The next part happened so fast, Toby barely processed it.

There was a loud noise. Lucky fell to the floor and something wet splashed across Toby. _Blood,_ he realized. Lucky's blood had hit him, and Hank stood holding a gun.

"Lucky!" Toby cried out, but before he could do anything else, Hank moved toward him. A painful jolt shot through his body and Toby blacked out.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She knew something was wrong when Lucky and Conor failed to answer their phones. Molly knew they were searching the hotel, so she took Devon, Keith, Gabe, Dillon, and Alice there. That was where she found Conor unconscious in the hallway.

"Oh shit... Conor! Con, wake up, man," Devon called.

Conor groaned, to Molly's relief. "Fuck me, tasers _do_ hurt," he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked.

"Peachy... But what about the boys?" He suddenly seemed more alert.

Gabe was already at the door to the room. "Shit... I need help," he called.

Keith and Molly were the first to the door. Molly saw Lucky crumpled on the floor with no sign of Toby. There was blood... Too much blood.

"No.. God, please, no," she whispered. Keith held her as she looked away. She struggled to pull herself together.

Dillon pushed past them. He immediately rolled Lucky over. Then after nearly two minutes, to Molly's shock, he said, "He's alive! I need towels to stop the bleeding. Call an ambulance."

"How?" Molly asked. "There's too much blood. How is he alive?"

"He's too stubborn to die," Devon said. He was paler than Molly had ever seen him. It was clear this had shaken him badly.

Gabe and Alice had grabbed the towels. Dillon carefully applied pressure to the wound. "Are you sure you've got this?" Conor asked. "I can help. CZW boys need to know how to stop bleeding."

"My baby sister has a rare bleeding disorder and can die from something as small as a cut from broken glass. Trust me, I'm good at stopping bleeding," Dillon replied.

Molly had lost track of who was doing what, but someone must have called an ambulance. As Lucky was loaded onto a strecher, he slowly began to regain consciousness. Molly clutched his hand. "I'll kill this bastard," she promised him. "I'm so sorry, Lucky..."

"No apologizing," Lucky managed to get out. "Save them. I'm good."

"Just hold on, okay? Promise me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mol." He coughed and had to stop talking.

"Go get checked out," Molly told Conor. "Dev, keep an eye on them and keep me posted."

Devon didn't argue. He wanted to make sure Lucky and Conor were safe as much as Moly did. As they left, Molly turned to Dillon.

"You saved him," she told him.

"It wasn't a big deal," Dillon said.

She kissed his forehead, something she had to stand on her toes to do now that he was older because he was almost as tall as his father. "Today, Little Brother, you're _my_ hero. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of the Nation members."

Dillon hugged her. "I know how much they mean to you. I'm glad I could help."

"You're a hero," Alice said. "How sexy."

Dillon blushed, and for a split second, things seemed normal. Then, Molly remembered what was going on. "Someone call Scotty. He needs to know, and hell, maybe his twin telepathy comes with a twin GPS so we can find Toby," she said.

"I'm on it," Gabe said. Molly hoped they'd find their friends soon... Before it was too late.

 _ **KRISTY**_

The door opened and Kristy jumped to attention. She'd had some time to think, but right now, her only plan was to try to get inside of Hank's head. She'd taken enough psychology classes and watched enough crime dramas to have some idea what made guys like Hank tick and how to manipulate them.

What Kristy saw took all of that away. Hank tossed Toby into the room like he was a rag doll. Toby began to stir. "I know what's keeping you from embracing our love, Kristy," Hank said. He pulled out a knife. Kristy's eyes went wide with horror as Hank waited for Toby to really register what was happening.

"Kristy..." Toby whispered.

Before Toby could say anything else, Hank stabbed him through the chest.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _The next chapter is being posted immediately, too! (I just can't leave you guys hanging with all of this craziness!) Keep reading…_


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

 _ **KRISTY**_

It took everything she had not to scream. Instead, Kristy said, "You killed him!"

"Yes," Hank said proudly.

"For me... You killed him for _me._ "

"Yes! Yes, you finally understand!" He was excited. Kristy knew this was her chance.

"Prove it... Let me check his pulse."

Hank hesitated. "I can-"

"I need to feel his lifeless body. Let me feel how much you love me."

Hank smiled and uncuffed her. She could have run, but she had to check Toby... She knelt beside him, checking for a pulse... It was steady and fairly strong.

 _Thank God,_ she thought. She kept all emotion off of her face as she said, "He's dead. You love me enough to kill for me... Oh, Hank... I had no idea."

He came toward her. Kristy stepped away from Toby, praying he'd keep playing dead, and let Hank pull her into his arms. She kissed him, knowing it would make him forget all about Toby. Only when he tried to remove her shirt did she stop him.

"I want this," she promised, "but I'm starving, Hank... You know I always get hungry after my matches, and I haven't eaten. I need my strength if we're going to..." She took a deep breath and forced herself to try again. "I want you to make love to me, Hank… And I need to have energy for that."

He nodded. "Of course! I'll go get your favorite." He reached for the handcuffs.

"You don't have to do that," Kristy said quickly. "I'll be good for you, my love." She kissed him quickly, willing herself to keep up the act just a little bit longer. It worked.

"Okay," he said. "I'll be back soon." He left, locking her in the room again.

Kristy waited until she was sure he was gone, then she rushed to Toby's side. "Toby... Oh God..." She pulled up his shirt and examined his wound. It was deep, but it had missed his heart by a few centimeters. Kristy grabbed towels from the bathroom and began to apply pressure to it.

"M'Lady..." Toby said weakly. "I'm here to save you."

Kristy smiled at him sadly. "Sometimes, the damsel is perfectly capable of saving herself," she replied, "as well as saving her knight. Now hold that in place..." She got up and found some disinfectant beneath the sink, then came back and carefully cleaned his wound.

"Just hold on, Toby," she whispered. "You're going to be okay... I'm going to get us out of this."

"Kristy..." He whispered before blacking out from pain.

"Toby, please... I can't lose you... Don't quit on me... I love you." She packed his wound the best she could with the limited supplies in the room using everything she'd ever learned in trauma class. She was fairly certain he was stable, but he needed a real hospital soon or he wasn't going to make it.

She carefully got up and looked around the room. Slowly, an idea formed in her mind. She took a bucket from the bathroom and filled it with water. Then, using the handcuffs and stripping down several of the wires from the video game system and TV, Kristy began creating her trap...

 _ **SCOTTY**_

He couldn't breathe. Scotty had known Toby was upset right away, but this was something else. Something was seriously wrong.

At first, Faye had tried to talk him down, but when he turned hysterical because he was certain, absolutely _certain_ that Toby was mortally wounded, she stopped insisting everything was going to be fine. Molly, Keith, Gabe, Dillon, and Alice arrived at his room shortly after.

"What happened?" He demanded, still half hysterical. "Where's my brother?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Keith said. "We know who the stalker is, Scotty. It's Hank."

"Hank? Kristy's bodyguard? The one who's _not_ a total asshole?" Scotty asked in disbelief.

"That would be the one, yeah," Gabe said. "He took her, man… And…"

"And he's got my brother, too. Right?"

"Yes. He tased Conor and he…" Molly tried to explain, but she shook her head.

"He shot Lucky," Alice provided. "He's alive… Dillon stopped the bleeding and he's on his way to the hospital with Devon and Conor. Danny's out looking for Toby and Kristy."

"He's hurt," Scotty said. "I can feel it… I think… I think he stabbed him or shot him or something… It's bad, guys."

"Maybe it's not that," Faye said gently. "You're not with him, Scotty. He could be okay."

"Twins know," Keith said firmly. "You should see my mom and Aunt Cay. I've heard that when Mom overdosed, Cayla actually lost consciousness, and sometimes when my aunt had issues with the anorexia, Mom would get dizzy and faint along with her… It's actually stronger when they're not together. If Scotty says Toby's hurt that badly, then he is."

Scotty was relieved someone understood. "Please guys… We have to find him," he said urgently.

"We will," Keith promised. "Just tell us what you feel… Maybe there'll be a hint as to where Hank took them."

Scotty tried to focus on Toby, but he wasn't picking much up. He knew Toby wasn't dead… He'd feel that, he was sure of it… But he didn't feel anything strong enough to work with. "I think he's unconscious now… I'm sorry, guys… The bond may be insanely strong, but that doesn't mean I can demand specific details… I just know things sometimes, usually what he's feeling."

"You can do this," Faye said. She took his hand. "I believe in you."

Scotty was determined to keep trying. He refused to lose his brother. That wasn't an option. "I'll keep reaching out," he said. "The second I figure anything out, I'll tell you guys." Unfortunately, that was the best he could do for now.

 _ **KRISTY**_

She could hear him outside of the room. She looked at her trap. She'd always been good at science. She knew how to use electricity to her advantage, as well as the chemicals she'd found for cleaning both wounds and the room. She'd mixed together a nice set of chemicals and makeshift weapons she was positive would work… As long as she timed everything perfectly.

Hank stepped into the room and the first part of the trap kicked in. Several different chemicals fell from above the doorway on top of him, one at a time. He let out a startled cry as he became soaked. Rage filled his face and he came toward Kristy. She pulled the rope she'd rigged up and he tripped over it, stumbling but not falling. She'd counted on that much.

"Kristy! You've been a very, very bad girl! You're going to have to be punished," Hank shouted.

"You first," Kristy said as Hank's foot landed in the bucket of water. Kristy touched some of the wires together. They were rigged to other wires which were in the bucket, soaked in water. Initially, all it did was electrocute Hank, but then, a single spark hit his pant leg… That was when the chemicals he'd been covered in ignited and Hank went up in flames.

He howled in pain and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. Kristy knew this was her only shot. She grabbed Toby and dragged him out of the room. He was starting to come around again, and she half-carried him to safety. She kept moving until Toby was able to walk on his own, although he was moving slower than what was ideal.

"We have to get out of here," Kristy said urgently. "Just hold on a little bit longer, Toby… We can do this."

"Kris… Leave me here. Go get help. I'm just going to slow you down and he'll catch you again," Toby said sadly.

"No way in hell, Toby. I love you and I'm not leaving you!"

"I love you, too… Which is why I want you to be safe."

"Stop. There's no way I'm leaving here without you, okay? We're in this together." She kissed him quickly, but then she heard the sound of someone moving toward them.

"He's mobile. We have to go!" Kristy said. She got Toby moving again. They made it to the front door. That was when Kristy saw their only chance… She led Toby to Hank's car.

Kristy broke the passenger window and climbed over the glass to get the driver's door open. Then she opened up the rest of the car and helped Toby lay down in the back. She jumped into the driver's seat as Hank appeared in the doorway. He was badly burned, but he'd survive. She knew she had very little time to get them out of there. There were no keys in the car. Kristy exposed the wires and proceeded to hotwire the car in under a minute.

"Kris… Where did you learn to do that?" Toby asked weakly from the backseat.

"I got bored in driver's ed and got curious about which wires did what," Kristy replied as she put the car in drive.

Hank ran at the car. He was limping, but he still moved quickly. Kristy did the only thing she could and reversed the car, slamming into him. Hank hit the ground. Kristy was about to speed away when a car pulled up. To her surprise, Colby, Dean, Joe, and Danny Havoc jumped out of the car.

"I called and had them track your phone," Her father said as Kristy jumped out of Hank's car and hugged him. She realized her cell phone was still hidden in her gym bag in the back of the car. Hank must not have found it.

She was sobbing hysterically now that she knew it was over. "Toby's hurt," she said. "He stabbed him… I patched him up the best I could, but it's bad… He needs a hospital."

Danny immediately went to Toby and checked his wound. Joe was calling an ambulance. "Did he hurt you?" Dean asked her.

"Not as bad as I hurt him," Kristy said honestly.

"That's my girl," her father said.

Dean and Joe restrained Hank. He was too weak to fight both of them off with his injuries. Kristy stayed close to Toby, checking his wound frequently until the ambulance arrived. The cops showed up at the same time. They quickly took over handling Hank.

"You did a great job," one of the paramedics said as he examined Toby. "This injury was handled as if you're a professional. You saved his life, Miss."

"She has a degree in pre-med," her father said proudly.

"You should go back and become a doctor. You have the skill."

Kristy looked at him and asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes. He could use a blood transfusion, but his pulse is strong and he's stable. His vitals are good. He's going to be fine."

Kristy was so relieved, she couldn't speak. She leaned on her father and allowed him to comfort her as they loaded Toby into the ambulance. Kristy climbed in the back and her father joined her.

"Where you go, I go," he said firmly. She didn't argue. She wanted him there.

She watched as Hank was loaded into a second ambulance. "He'll go to a different hospital," the paramedic promised. "And assuming he survives, he'll go straight to jail."

"I'd prefer straight to hell, but I'll take what I can get," Kristy said with a small smile.

"You're a very brave woman, Miss."

"Kristy."

"Kristy. Most people wouldn't have been able to get themselves out of that situation, let alone save someone else's life, too." He turned to her father. "You should be very proud of her."

"Always," her father replied.

Toby looked up at her and said, "Thank you, M'Lady… I owe you a great debt."

"Just survive this night," Kristy said. "That's all the payment I need."

"I'm okay," he promised. "I love you, Kris."

"I love you, too, Toby…" She kissed his head as the ambulance began heading to the hospital. Knowing that Toby was going to be alright was enough to cause the adrenaline to wear off, and exhaustion hit. Kristy leaned her head on her father's shoulder and focused on keeping her breathing calm. She'd done it. She'd survived, and she'd saved her boyfriend's life. Her stalker was in bad shape because she'd been able to outsmart him and he was going to prison. She was safe. It was finally over.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Don't worry, there's still a lot more to this story, but at least Kristy's stalker has finally been caught! Sorry for posting so many chapter at once, but I felt bad leaving you guys with cliffhangers. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and as always, thanks for your reviews. I'll post another chapter soon as the story continues!_


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

 _ **SCOTTY**_

The last several hours had been hell. Seeing his parents rushing toward him now, Scotty was relieved. He suddenly felt like a terrified little kid and all he wanted were for his parents to promise him they'd killed the monsters.

"Scotty... Oh, baby, are you okay?" His mother asked, wrapping him in her arms. He could tell she'd been crying.

"I'll be okay," he replied, trying to be strong for her. In reality, he wasn't sure that was true. He knew Toby was alive and that he was going to be fine, but he'd come far too close... He'd almost lost his twin brother today.

"Is there any news?" His father asked after giving him a very tight hug. Scotty knew his father well enough to see that beneath his composed surface, he was completely terrified.

"The knife went in deep, but it missed his heart... Barely," Scotty replied, desperately trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him. "Kristy saved his life. I don't know how she got the nutcase to leave her alone with Toby, but she's got a degree in pre-med. She was able to do enough to keep Toby stable until the ambulance showed up, and she took him with her when she escaped. The doctors said there was a lot of shredded tissue, but nothing that he won't recover from... They took him in for surgery to fix him up. He's good, but he's still knocked out."

"Oh, God..." His mother said before she started crying again, burying her face in his father's chest as he held her.

"He's okay, April," his father said soothingly. "He's alive, and he's strong... He's going to be fine."

Faye had gone to get them coffee. She returned now and handed him a cup. "Hi April. Hi Phil," she greeted them. "Are you guys okay? Can I do anything for you?"

Scotty was amazed how Faye was being there for everyone. She'd been his rock for the duration of this mess, and now she was trying to look out for his parents, too. He fell even deeper in love watching her comfort everyone around her as she tried to keep their spirits up.

Everything calmed down as they sat in the crowded waiting room. With the exception of Danny and Trixie, the entire New Legacy stable was there. Since they were in Florida, Corri, Randy, and Saraya had immediately come to see if they could help. Cayla called every hour for updates, but she'd needed to stay home with Danielle, who'd pushed herself too hard for the wedding and was now too weak and exhausted to be left alone. The Anti-Legacies who'd been supporting Kristy this entire time had come immediately, but now Scotty noticed something that surprised him.

Jake and Georgie were lurking. It was Jake who walked over to Kristy. Molly looked like she was ready to get between them, but Jake put up a hand to show he wasn't there to start trouble. "Kristy... I'm so sorry for everything I said," he told her. "I was an asshole."

"Yeah, you were," Kristy agreed.

"None of this was your fault, and hell, you kicked this guy's ass and even saved Toby's life... And I'd be honored to wrestle you any day. I'd job, of course."

"I appreciate that, but I've got plenty of other people I'd rather wrestle... Like Kevin, who apologized on his own while there was still a threat. Him I believe. You, not so much. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Jake looked like a wounded puppy. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Kristy replied.

He nodded. Georgie came over. "I know you think I'm scum. I kind of _am_ scum," he said. He paused. "But I'm really glad you and Toby are okay. I was a coward, Kristy, and you put me to shame by being so Goddamn fearless tonight. You're a bigger badass than I'll ever be."

Kristy nodded at him and he walked away, not expecting her forgiveness. Peter followed him and Scotty suspected the friends were finally going to make up. Order was slowly being restored.

That was when Paul walked into the waiting room. Shane had been running around trying to take care of everything and Stephanie was nowhere to be seen, but at the sight of Paul, Scotty's father suddenly snapped. He ran at Paul looking positively homicidal.

"Phil!" His mother called, but it was no use.

His father slammed Paul against the wall of the waiting room. "You! _You_ let this happen! You put my son's life in danger!" He shouted.

"Phil, stop it!" His mother cried in horror.

It was Corri who got involved first. "Phil, let him go," she said steadily. "This wasn't Paul's fault."

"He knew my son was a target and he left him unprotected!" His father argued.

"He _had_ protection," Molly said. "Lucky and Conor were with him when this happened."

"He should have had police officers posted everywhere! It was negligent!"

"Phil, stop. Dickface didn't do this," Molly insisted. "A lot of things _are_ his fault and I'm the first to admit it, but Paul's had very little to do with Kristy and the stalker issue. It's been me and Shane, so if you want to hit someone, hit _me."_

"Hit my offspring and I'll destroy you, Punk," Dean said. "Fair warning."

"Ditto," Colby said.

"Same here," Joe added.

"I'd never hit Molly," his father said, looking horrified by the suggestion. He released Paul.

"Because you know you can't take her," Saraya said pleasantly. "No offense, Phil."

Scotty might have laughed if he didn't feel so shell-shocked. "None taken. You're not wrong about that," his father said.

"Yeah, we _all_ know Punk's fight record," Paul mumbled.

Scotty winced, knowing the had been the wrong thing to say. His father was sensitive about his UFC history on a good day, let alone when he was already upset. He turned around and went to swing at Paul. With lightening-fast reflexes, Randy caught his arm.

"You don't want to get arrested while your son is in the hospital," Randy advised.

"He doesn't know when to shut up!" Scotty's father shouted.

"I know... But Toby needs you, Phil. Take a minute and calm down for your son's sake."

His father hesitated, then shook his head and marched off to calm himself down. Paul looked at Randy. "Thank you," he said.

"Phil's right. You need to learn when to stop running your mouth," Randy said. "By the way, if you _ever_ try to blackmail my niece again, I'll RKO you straight to hell."

Paul paled. "You... um... You heard about that?"

"Yeah, and whether or not you've been like family to me, I won't let you bully her. Understood? Now, I think it's best for you to leave before Phil gets back here."

Paul didn't protest. Keith grinned. "Nice, Dad," he said.

A few minutes later, a nurse came toward them. "Tobias Brooks?" She asked.

"That's us... Is he alright?" His mother asked.

"He's awake," the nurse said with a reassuring smile.

"Can we see him?" Kristy asked before anyone else could.

"A few of you at a time, yes."

His mother grabbed his hand. "You, me, and Kristy," she said.

"I'll go find your father," Faye offered. She gave him a quick kiss before heading away.

Scotty offered Kristy the hand his mother wasn't gripping for dear life and they headed to Toby's room.

 _ **FAYE**_

She found Phil in a fairly isolated part of the hospital. His back was to her as he faced the wall, but Faye could tell he was crying. "Phil?" She called gently.

He jumped and quickly wiped his face before turning around. "Sorry if I scared you back there, Faye," he said. "Paul knows how to get under my skin."

"It's okay. I'd have punched him, too." She put a hand gently on Phil's shoulder. "I know you're just stressed about Toby."

"He almost died..." He sighed.

"He's going to be okay, Phil. Toby's really strong, a fighter... And they said the surgery went well... He's awake."

Phil looked extremely relieved to hear that. "Thank God," he whispered.

Faye knew Phil could be an asshole at times, but beneath all of that rage was a terrified man who'd almost lost his son, and his boys were everything to him. She hugged him, and Phil let her. She could tell he needed it.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes... Thanks," Phil replied. "I should go see him."

"I'll show you his room," Faye said, leading the way. She might not be able to fix everything, but she was relieved she could at least be there for Scotty and his parents through all of this. Scotty had helped her get through what happened to Ginny, and it was time to return the favor.

 _ **TOBY**_

He heard the door open and managed to smile as his mother, brother, and girlfriend walked in. "Hey," he said.

"Toby..." Kristy whispered. She immediately took his hand. His mother hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"How do you feel, Toby?" Scotty managed to ask.

"Like I got stabbed," Toby said, "but not bad, considering."

"He's feeling saint-like," his mother said suddenly.

Toby laughed, immediately knowing what she was referencing. "Yeah, that too," he said.

"Saint-like?" Scotty asked. That was how Toby knew he was out if it.

"I'm _holey,_ Scotty," Toby said.

Kristy laughed. _"Weasley Twins_ reference! I love it," she said. Then she added sadly, "I just wish it wasn't true."

"I can't believe I missed that," Scotty mumbled. He frowned, looking more lost than Toby had ever seen him.

"I'm okay, Scotty," he said, squeezing his twin's hand.

Scotty was saved from replying when their father came into the room. "Toby..." His father hugged him, then said, "How are you feeling?"

"Saint-like," everyone else answered for him.

"Did I miss the _Harry Potter_ moment? Unacceptable," his father said as he tried to force a smile. Toby could see through it. His dad was freaking out.

"I'm okay, mostly," Toby answered honestly.

"Yeah, well, you'd better believe I'm going to sue the pants off of the McMahons for this-"

"Dad, stop. It's not the company's fault. They tried to keep me safe."

"They failed. I mean, the least they could have done was hire _real_ security for you-"

"They _did._ The Nation did an amazing job-"

"You're in the hospital! You were abducted and _stabbed,_ Toby! Where the hell were _they_?"

An unfamiliar rage burst from Toby then. "Lucky got _shot_ because he was protecting me! Danny had his brakes cut, Devon was attacked with a crowbar, but they _still_ stuck around as my bodyguards! Conor went out to face a threat alone and got tasered for it! And Lucky..." Toby couldn't say it again. "He could have died. He almost _did._ So _stop_ talking shit about them, because without them, I wouldn't have survived long enough to even _get_ stabbed, alright? I'm alive because they risked _everything_ for me!"

"Tobes.." Scotty said, reaching for him.

Toby pulled away. He didn't want anyone near him all of a sudden. All he could see was Lucky, standing in front of him one second and on the floor bleeding to death the next. He could feel his blood on him. He could hear himself screaming Lucky's name. Then he was back in that room, a knife in his chest, helpless to save himself or the woman he loved.

"Toby, baby, breathe," his mother said, snapping him back to reality. He wanted to, but he couldn't. His chest was too tight.

"You're having a panic attack," Kristy said gently. "Just focus, Toby... Focus on us."

He tried, and he started to calm down, but then his father mumbled, "Look what this fucking company's done to him..."

Everything hit him again. Too much had happened and he couldn't process it. His breathing got worse and he felt like his heart was going to escape from his chest.

"Okay, everyone _out,"_ Saraya said firmly from the doorway.

"But-" His mother tried to protest.

"I've got 'im, April. I promise," Saraya said, looking deeply into his mother's eyes.

Reluctantly, his mother and father left. Kristy followed them out. Scotty tried to touch his hand again, but Toby flinched away. Saraya made him leave, too. When it was just the two of them, she said, "Rough night, eh?"

"You could say that," Toby managed. He was still having trouble calming his breathing.

"Toby... It's alright to be freaking the bloody hell out. You're entitled."

"I bit my dad's head off."

"It's good for him."

"I pulled away from Scotty..."

"He'll forgive you."

"I just... It was like..."

"Like you were back there?"

"How did you know?"

"You had the same eyes Trixie used to get after the shooting. It's PTSD, Toby, and it's completely normal. In fact, it's the only sane reaction to this sort of insanity."

"Lucky... He..."

"He's alive, Toby. He made it. And he's going to be back to himself soon enough."

"But he took a bullet for me..."

"Aye, that he did. I think it might do you some good to talk to Cayla. Show did it for her... But your story has a much happier outcome."

"Thanks for rescuing me..." He realized his breathing was basically normal again.

"It was that, or let the doctors sedate you. Besides, Toby... You're one of my babies. I brought you onto the roster myself, and I raised all of you lot into amazing WWE superstars. That playing Mum bit doesn't just stop when you leave NXT. I'm here for you all."

Toby sighed. "My dad means well, but..."

"But he's a bloody moron at times and he jumps to lawsuits because they're easier than emotions."

"Exactly."

"He'll come around, Toby, but that doesn't matter. The most important thing is that you take care of yourself. Focus on getting well and don't pay him any mind."

Toby wished it were that easy. Still, he did feel better. Saraya might be unconventional, but she'd always given them the best pep talks. He gave her a hug.

"Now get some sleep, Luv. I'll handle your family," she said.

Toby nodded. He was exhausted, and the panic attack hadn't helped. Sleep sounded good. He just hoped he wouldn't dream, because he was certain his subconscious could only produce nightmares right now.

 _ **KRISTY**_

She had curled up on her father and fallen into a restless sleep, but she woke up suddenly. Looking up, Kristy spotted her mother.

"Mom!" She cried out, leaping up and running into her mother's arms.

"Oh, sweetie... My poor baby!" Her mother said as she held her. Kristy couldn't hold back her tears as her mother comforted her. She loved her father, but he hadn't come into her life until she was an adult. The little girl in her still needed her mom when she was upset.

"Tell me everything," her mom said.

Kristy began letting the details pour out of her. By the time she reached the end, she felt a lot better. Talking to her mother always helped Kristy process things.

"I'm so proud of you, Kristy," her mother said with a few tears in her eyes. "You were so strong... And clever."

"I was terrified," Kristy admitted.

"But you stayed clear-headed enough to save yourself and this boyfriend of yours. That took so much strength, honey."

Shane appeared, interrupting the moment. "I have news," he said.

Molly immediately joined them. "What is it?" She asked because Kristy couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Hank's alive and stable. He'll recover, but it's unlikely he'll ever have full use of his right leg again... The burns are really severe." Shane paused. "He confessed, Kristy. Without any remorse, apparently, but he admitted to all of it. The stalking, the kidnapping, the vandalism, killing that poor dog, and the attacks on the Nation and Ricky. He also confessed to trying to kill Toby... I'm so sorry for all you went through. We should have seen something was wrong with him..."

"He's a sociopath," Lucas said from his seat. He stood and joined them. "Sociopaths are good at lying and have no sense of empathy. They know what society expects and can fake the right responses so no one realizes what they are... He was also former Military. They train you to blend in. You couldn't have known."

"I'm just so grateful you're alright, Kristy... You're a very strong young woman," Shane said.

"So I keep hearing," Kristy said. With everyone around her, she was starting to _feel_ strong, too. She'd survived when everything had indicated she wouldn't. That counted for a lot.

"What's going to happen to the bastard now?" Molly asked.

"The police said with his confession, he's going to jail for a long time. The attempted murders alone will keep him there for decades... It's very unlikely he'll ever see the light of day again," Shane said.

"So I don't have to testify?" Kristy asked in relief.

"Not in court, no. The police might need you to clarify some details, but Hank's done for."

Kristy felt like a weight had been lifted. She could breathe again. It was _really_ over. She knew now that she was going to be okay.

 _ **MOLLY**_

When Lucky was finally allowed visitors, Molly curled up in his bed snuggling him carefully and waited for him to wake up. "Did you fork him?" Lucky asked in a groggy voice as he came around.

"No," Molly said with a laugh. "Kristy set him on fire before I could. And ran him over. With his own car."

"Wow," Lucky said. "Respect."

"Are you okay?"

"I've been in worse shape. I'm alive. I'll be fine... Are the kids okay?"

"Kris is already cleared and walking around. Toby needed surgery... He stabbed him... But he's going to be fine."

"Quite an eventful night for a house show, huh?"

"Yeah... Quite a night." Molly listened to Lucky breathing for a few minutes before saying, "Thanks for not dying."

"My pleasure. Anytime, Little Moxley." He kissed the top of her head as she continued to lean on him.

She'd never meant for the Nation to be in direct danger. They had always seemed so invincible to her, but now all four had faced situations that could have killed them. Conor had been lucky Hank merely tased him. He'd faced far more serious assaults at CZW. She was mildly surprised it had knocked him out at all. Obviously, Hank had used a very high voltage. Danny had been exceptionally lucky that he realized something was wrong with his car before it was too late. Devon was good with head injuries because of CZW, but he'd come too close to getting himself killed. Lucky, however, hit her the hardest. She'd never imagined one of them would end up taking a bullet to do the job she'd asked them to do. When she'd gone to CZW full-time, it was the first time she'd been away from her Sire since her bitch of an incubator had dumped her at his feet. The Nation of Intoxication has essentially adopted her. They were her family, and all of them had come too close to death because she'd asked them for help.

Molly was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt. Her choices kept getting people hurt. First Ricky, then the Nation... She shook her head. She couldn't blame herself or she'd go insane. The truth was, it was all Hank's fault, and he was no longer an issue. The only thing left to do was move forward... She just had to figure out how.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

 _ **RILEY**_

She'd been moping ever since ending up in the rehab center. Riley was desperate to get out. She couldn't flirt her way out of there, either. The people who worked there ignored even her best attempts.

There were too many rules to rehab. The worst part was having to sit through it while sober. Even if Riley had only been using drugs for a short time, she'd been drinking alcohol for years. What kind of unholy, inhumane place didn't allow you to have at least one drink to take the edge off once in a while?

No one visited her for the first few days except for her father. He didn't seem to know what to say to her, so those visits hadn't been very productive. Mostly, they sat in silence, with Riley glaring at him like a sullen teenager.

 _It serves him right,_ Riley thought. _He missed out on my teen years anyway._

To her surprise, someone knocked on her door. "Riley? You have a visitor," one of the workers said.

"Tell my father I'm sleeping," she said dryly.

"It's not your father. It's one of your friends."

"Marco?" Riley asked hopefully.

"No, this friend's a female."

Riley wondered who it might be. She secretly hoped it was Molly. She'd sent her some pretty nasty text messages while coming down from the drugs and she felt terrible about them. Or maybe Kristy had come by to cheer her up.

"Okay. Send her in," Riley said. Company other than her father might be nice.

A minute later, Kristy walked in. "Kris!" Riley said, happier than she'd been in days at the sight of her best friend. She hugged her.

Kristy winced as Riley caught her back. "Bad bump?" Riley asked with genuine concern.

"Sort of," Kristy said. "Riley, we need to talk."

"You're here to tell me what a fuck-up I am, too?"

"No... You're not a fuck-up, Riles... You just make bad decisions sometimes."

"With great frequency. I know."

"Riley... I didn't get hurt wrestling." Kristy sighed, then lifted her shirt to reveal her back. Riley gasped at what she saw. She had experimented with the BDSM scene a couple of times and she knew only one thing left marks like that... A whip.

"Kris... Who the fuck am I killing? Did Toby do that? He doesn't seem like the type, but-"

"What? God, no, it wasn't Toby... It was Hank." Kristy quickly rolled her shirt back down.

"Hank? Wait, as in your _bodyguard_ Hank?"

"He was the one, Riley... Hank was the stalker."

Kristy looked so vulnerable, Riley forgot everything else. "He hurt you... Oh, shit, Kris, did he...?" She didn't want to finish the question because it was too horrible a thought.

"No... No, he didn't rape me. He didn't get the chance."

"What about Garth? Was he in on it?"

"No, but Hank tried to frame him by using his car..."

"Kris... Are you alright?"

"Surprisingly, yes. It happened. It was awful, and terrifying, but I survived. I know I should have PTSD or something, but it's not that bad. I beat him... I covered him in chemicals, I set him on fire... I used science to outsmart him."

"You _set him_ on _fire?"_ Riley was deeply impressed.

"Yeah... I mean, he'd literally created this love nest, and I was locked in there, and then he had Toby... And I watched him stab him... And I knew I needed to do something huge or we were both going to die."

"He _stabbed_ Toby? Holy shit, Kristy! Is he... I mean...?"

"He's okay. I tricked Hank into leaving... I... I flirted and I... I kissed him..." She looked disgusted with herself as she stared at her feet.

"Hey, that was _smart,_ Kris. You're brilliant. Don't be ashamed."

"He left and I did my best to take care of Toby, and then I set up a huge trap... And it worked. It worked _perfectly,_ and somehow, we're both still alive."

"I'm impressed. Seriously... But mostly, I'm just so sorry I wasn't there to help... I was here..."

"Which is where you _need_ to be... Getting well."

"Kris, you needed me and I wasn't there."

"You're sick, Riley... But you're trying to get better, right? And that's all that matters to me. You need to be okay."

Riley stared at her. Kristy had nearly become a bad statistic and Riley hadn't been around to protect her... _again..._ But all she wanted was for Riley to get well. Yet here Riley had been, feeling sorry for herself, while Kristy had been fighting for her life...

"I fucked up, Kris... With _everyone,"_ Riley said.

"I know. So make it right, Riley," Kristy replied.

"How?"

"One step at a time. First off, work on getting and staying sober. Then you need to really understand the things you did wrong, and accept responsibility for them. Once you do, you can work on making it up to everyone."

It suddenly sank in that Riley really _did_ need help. She'd kept everything in and only relied on herself for years, and look where that had gotten her. "I'll try," she promised Kristy. For the first time, she meant it. She'd work out her issues and go back to WWE better than ever. She only hoped everyone, especially Marco and Molly, would be able to forgive her.

 _ **DANNY**_

The view from the windows of their hotel suite in Jamaica was absolutely beautiful. Trixie standing in the center of it made that even more true. Danny had never been on a real vacation. He traveled with WWE, but that rarely left any time to sightsee. He'd grown up going to Jones Beach in Long Island when his mother had good days, but that was about as exotic as things got, and he'd never seen the point of the beach. The only reason he even went was because lying in the sunlight seemed to make his mother feel better.

This was different. The ocean was clear and unpolluted. There were no murky waters nearby, and the animals were bright and colorful and unlike anything he'd ever seen in real life before. He kind of wished they'd booked their entire honeymoon on the island, but Trixie wanted to spend at least part of it sightseeing and seeking adventure, and he'd initially figured sitting around on a beach all day would be boring.

The first day had been spent doing what most newlyweds did on their honeymoon, but Danny knew Trixie couldn't stay in bed for the entire trip no matter what they were doing, so the second day, they'd gone scuba diving. That had been a weird experience, but Danny had to admit it was kind of fun. Trixie had never been good at sitting still when she could be _out there, living life!_ Danny understood that about her, and found it endearing.

"I can't believe how many colors we saw down there!" Trixie said excitedly. Seeing her this happy made Danny happy. He didn't need anything else.

"So, one more day of absolute paradise here before we go to Rome for some quality sightseeing," Trixie continued. "And then, two days later, back to the US to go hiking in Pennsylvania... Are you sure you don't just want to stay here?"

"I'd stay here with you forever," Danny said honestly. Then, with a smile, he added, "But you'd be bored by the fifth day."

"I just hate sitting around doing nothing," Trixie said with a laugh.

"I know. That's what keeps things interesting. It's always an adventure with you." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Trixie looked at him shyly and said, "Of course, there are _some_ advantages to staying in bed all day..."

Danny grinned. "Why, Trixie, are you propositioning me?"

"Maybe." She kissed him harder and Danny stopped questioning her intentions.

 _ **MARCO**_

He'd been punching the same bag for the last hour and his hands hurt. He didn't care. Keeping his hands busy was a good thing. When he stopped, he thought about Riley, and he didn't want to do that.

"Damnit to hell," he cursed aloud. Marco missed her, no matter how much he tried not to. The girl had punched him in the face so hard he'd bled, but he _still_ missed her. That seemed to say a lot about Marco's life in general.

WWE would be leaving the state shortly. He'd be a lot farther away from Riley... And he didn't want to go. He hated leaving her behind. He understood what she was struggling with all too well and he desperately wished he could fix her.

Marco punched the bag again. His phone rang and he glimpsed at the number before ignoring it. It was his father, _again._ Marco had been ignoring his calls since he'd accused him of turning Riley into an addict and he wasn't about to stop now. His father had set him off, and he couldn't allow himself to be around that sort of negativity... Not when he was so close to relapsing.

His father had left thirty-eight... no, make that thirty- _nine_... voicemails that were no doubt angry and accusatory, but Marco had deleted them all without listening to them. It wasn't easy, but he knew he was doing the right thing for himself.

He went back to punching the bag, ignoring everything else. He was sore when he finally stopped and his knuckles were bruised, but he felt a little bit better. It was easier to focus on the pain in his hands than the pain in his heart.

 _ **GINNY**_

Being back at the Performance Center was strange, but Ginny had to admit the refresher course was kind of nice. Sometimes, getting back to basics made everything else make sense.

"Rida, you need to absorb better when you take that bump or you'll tear something," Corri said. "Ginny, come here for a second."

Ginny obediently walked over to her. "Come at me," Corri said.

"Seriously?" Ginny asked.

"Hit me with your hardest bump that focuses on my upper and mid body."

Ginny grinned. "You asked for it." She knew Corri wouldn't want her to hold back, so she didn't. She hit her full-force and watched Corri absorb the impact perfectly.

" _That_ is how you take a bump," Corri said as she caught her breath.

"I can take a bump, Corri," Rida argued. "I've been doing it for years."

"You've been taking unnecessary risks for years. The indies are great, but you have to be _safe,_ Rida," Corri argued.

"You didn't give Dana this lecture."

"Drew taught her about taking safe bumps when she was a toddler. She doesn't _need_ the lecture."

"Saraya never lectures me."

"Saraya's out getting lunch. I may not be the one who recruited you, but I'm the co-head trainer here at NXT. If I give you advice, you take it."

Rida sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a brat."

"It's fine. See Ginny over here? She used to be my biggest brat." Corri grinned at her.

"I wasn't _that_ bad," Ginny argued.

"Everything was like pulling teeth with you, and you thought you knew better on most things... But you're family, and I love you anyway... And you grew into one of my favorites... So there's hope for you yet, Rida."

Saraya and Dana came back in then. Dana immediately joined Rida and pulled out food for the two of them. Saraya motioned for Ginny to join her.

"How are you doing, Luv?" Saraya asked.

"I'm good," Ginny replied. "It's good to be back."

"You're doing beautifully. I think you'll be ready to go back to the main roster in a week or so."

"I hope so. I love this place, but I miss everyone."

"I have something for you..." Saraya pulled a necklace out of her pocket. The charm attached to it was a star inside of a heart.

"What's this?" Ginny asked.

"Something very special to me... Your grandfather gave this to me when I was getting ready to make my main roster debut. He told me he had faith that I'd be a star, as long as I followed my heart. Your grandpa was very important to me. I was one of 'Dusty's Kids' at NXT and he's the reason I stuck with this bloody company for so long. He's also the reason I left when my heart wasn't in it here anymore... And the reason I took over when Corri and Paul were both having nervous breakdowns."

"Saraya, I can't take this-"

"You can and you will. I know you never met your grandpa, Ginny. He died before you got the chance... But he'd have loved you, and I know he'd want you to have this."

"You should give it to Faye," Ginny protested. She wanted it, of course, but she didn't think she deserved it.

"With respect to your sister, I knew Dusty pretty well. You're the one he'd have taken under his wing. You're strong, funny, sarcastic... He _loved_ sarcasm... And this necklace always reminded me to believe in myself, no matter what. I think you need it more than Faye does."

Ginny was touched, and out of excuses. She took the necklace. It felt like something precious in her hand. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

Ginny stood and hugged Saraya before putting on the necklace. Oddly, she did feel better with it on, like a piece of her family was with her now, watching over her. It gave her some peace as she resumed her training.

 _ **DILLON**_

He was about to head out when he heard soft crying. He followed the sound and saw Randi sitting in the stairwell. She had tears in her eyes and was holding her hand in a towel.

"Randi... Are you hurt?" Dillon asked in alarm.

"It's just a scratch," Randi said.

Dillon unwrapped her hand and saw that the "scratch" was a pretty deep cut. It wouldn't be an issue for most people, but for Randi, it was serious. He applied more pressure to the injury. "What happened?" He asked.

"Dad was yelling at me because I asked about training again, and he got so upset... And I ran... And then I tripped over a tree root and cut my hand open."

"You need a doctor," Dillon said. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry... It was dumb. I'm so stupid-"

"Stop that right now! You are _not_ stupid."

"Dad thinks I am..." She started to cry again as Dillon led her out. He wanted to go punch Johnny, but taking care of Randi's injury was more important.

"No he doesn't, honey."

"He _said_ it, Dillon! I asked if I could go check out the Performance Center and maybe train a little and he asked me, 'Are you _stupid?_ There's no way I'm letting you near _any_ training program because you take too many chances!' And I asked if he meant until I was eighteen, but he said he didn't think it would _ever_ be safe for me to train and it would be a stupid risk." She wiped her tears away and added, "He doesn't trust me to keep myself safe. He thinks I'm an idiot... And I go running and trip over a tree and prove him right..."

"It's an expression, Randi. I'm sure he didn't mean it." That was a lie. Dillon was starting to think Johnny really did think Randi was stupid. He certainly slipped and said it often enough.

He focused on calming her down as they headed to the hospital. Once there, she put on her brave face. Randi had had a ton of practice at that over the years.

Nearly an hour later, Randi was all stitched up and had been given iron, but she hadn't needed a transfusion. That was a relief to Dillon. They were keeping her for a few hours for observation, but she was going to be fine.

"Dillon!" Gabe called. "I got here as fast as I could once I got your message. What happened? Randi, are you okay?"

"She's fine now," Dillon said. "Gabe, can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course..."

"Randi, stay in that bed or I swear, I'll let Molly fork you."

"You will _not,"_ Randi said. "I could die." She was joking, but it was the truth.

"Do you think I could _stop_ her?"

Randi suddenly looked concerned. "I'll be right here," she promised.

Dillon led Gabe away. "What's up?" Gabe asked.

"She tripped over a tree root because she was upset and not paying attention," Dillon said.

"Why's the squirt upset?"

"Your father called her stupid again."

Gabe looked furious. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"He's got to stop talking down to her, Gabe. She doesn't deserve it. Randi's impulsive and really wants to fit in with the family. She takes chances, yeah, but she's fifteen and naive. She doesn't need to be talked down to... She needs guidance. She needs to know people believe in her, especially your father. He's the only parent she's got."

"I've talked to him about this. I'm on your side. I get that he's scared she's going to get hurt, but there needs to be a balance between protecting her and making her feel like she's worthless."

"Gabe... If you dad doesn't stop making our sister cry, I'm going to take her in myself. I'm a legal adult. I've been taking care of her for her entire life. I understand her, and she listens to me. I also have Sellie's direct number and she told me to call if I ever needed anything. I don't want to take this to court, but if I do, I'll win, especially with Sellie as my lawyer." Dillon wasn't a fan of confrontations, but he refused to sit back and watch Randi fall apart.

Gabe sighed. "I should argue with you, but it's nothing I haven't said myself. I'll talk to him again... And if he doesn't knock his shit off, I'll help you get custody."

"You'd do that?"

"For my baby sister? I'd do _anything._ She's had a rough life. She deserves a break... Even if it tears my family apart."

Dillon felt bad. Randi was extremely close to Gabe and Trinity, but Johnny was getting worse and worse at dealing with her. He didn't want to rip her away from her father, but he had to do what was best for her. Besides, they all worked for WWE. It wasn't like she'd be away from Gabe.

Dillon looked at his watch. "Can you stay with her for a few?" He asked.

"Of course I can," Gabe said.

Dillon nodded. He sent a quick text message to Snow. _Time to eat._ He'd done that three times a day every day since right after Ricky's accident. Snow was so busy taking care of Ricky, she kept forgetting to take care of herself. While he'd been with her, Dillon had brought her food, but after they left, he had to settle for texting her.

 _Thanks... Should I get Italian or Chinese?_ She sent back with a smiley face.

 _Italian. It makes you and Ricky happy._ He knew that they both loved Italian food. He sent another text, asking, _How is he?_

 _Seven. It's a good day._

Snow rated Ricky's moods on a scale of one to ten. He was usually between a four and a six, but sometimes Ricky had days so bad that Snow called Dillon in tears. He hadn't known her well before the accident, but that night had brought them together, and Dillon felt responsible for her now. He was determined to make sure she took care of herself.

 _I'm glad. Enjoy dinner,_ Dillon sent back. He didn't put the phone back in his pocket. Instead, he called Molly. She picked up immediately. "What's up, Dill?" She asked.

"Before I say anything else, she's fine, but-" Dillon began.

"Damnit! What did Randi do now?" Molly asked knowingly.

"She tripped. It wasn't her fault. She ran off because Johnny upset her."

"How bad is it?"

"It would have been worse if I hadn't found her and brought her to the ER. She was hiding in the hotel stairwell, trying to take care of the injury herself."

"How many times do I fork Johnny?"

"As many as it takes." Dillon sighed. "Molly, I told Gabe if his father does this again, I'm going for custody."

"Dillon, that's a big step... A huge responsibility."

"I know. I raised her. Mom never took care of her, and especially once her ex-husband left us, Randi was _my_ responsibility. I can handle this."

Molly paused. Finally, she said, "I'm proud of you. And I support you in this. Whatever you need, name it."

"Hopefully, nothing. Gabe promised to talk to him."

"He can talk till he's blue in the face. Johnny doesn't listen... Maybe try having Josh talk to him instead."

"Whatever it takes... But I'm not leaving her in this situation."

"Good. She's a pain in my ass, but she's a good kid. She doesn't deserve to be mistreated."

"Johnny doesn't understand... He's met me, sure, but he's never seen that flip side of me... My father may not have raised me for most of my life, but I'm still the Undertaker's son. I only tolerate so much bullshit before I destroy the problem."

Molly laughed. "Good for you! Like I said, I'm here for you."

"I know you are. Thanks."

"Anytime."

"I'll let you get back to taking care of Lucky." He knew that Molly hadn't left Lucky's side. "I need to go to Randi anyway. I love you."

"Love you, too, Dill."

Dillon hung up and hoped nothing more would come of this. He was prepared to protect Randi no matter what, but he wasn't looking forward to possibly ripping her away from her father. He forced himself to stop focusing on that and smiled as he got back to her room. There was no point worrying her, and he'd perfected keeping a smile on his face around her years ago. No matter what happened, he'd always stayed strong for Randi. He wasn't about to stop now.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

 _ **MARCO**_

During the flight to Texas, Marco did nothing but listen to emo nineties music about giving up on love. Music had always been the one thing other than wrestling that made sense to him. It was a little-known fact in WWE, but while he was still on the indies, he had never gone anywhere without his guitar. He missed it now.

If it was punk, Marco listened to it. He hated modern music. Even his entrance music was _Come Out and Play_ by the Offspring because he refused to let Paul force some generic WWE music on him. Molly had convinced Paul to let Marco keep it. He had a deep appreciation for emo ballads, as well as pop punk songs and ska. He even liked metal. As long as it wasn't generic crap and there was some sort of meaning to the song, he could get behind it.

When they landed, Marco still felt utterly alone. Without Riley around, most of the others seemed content to forget about him. He walked off on his own, not ready to go to the hotel yet. He wandered around Dallas for a bit until he found a music store. He walked in and began looking at the merchandise, feeling at home for the first time in a while. They had a nice selection of guitars. Most were acoustic, but some were electric. He could play either equally well, but it was easier to carry around an acoustic because they didn't require an amp. He spotted one with a skull and crossbone etched into it.

"Can I try her out?" He asked the one employee he saw.

"Nice choice," the guy said. "She's my favorite." He pulled it off its stand and handed it to Marco.

Marco played a single note and knew this was what he needed. He let his fingers pluck the strings, playing the familiar notes of _Come As You Are_ by Nirvana _._ He started humming along. Soon, he found himself singing.

The clerk looked at him and smiled. "You must be in a band. That's why you look so familiar!" He said.

"I used to be," Marco said. "But actually, I'm a wrestler."

"Oh, shit, you're the last Hart! Rock on, brother! You rocked the indies, man!"

"I'm Marco. You know the indies?"

"Shit yeah! Fuck WWE. Too mainstream... Though I wouldn't say no if you wanted to hook me up with Molly Moxley's number."

Marco laughed. "She's engaged, but I could introduce you sometime. How much for the guitar?"

"Take her, Man. She's meant for you."

"I can't just-"

"Dude, please. This shop is my life, these instruments are my babies, and watching you play her... I know you'll give her a good home."

"At least let me hook you up with a ticket to tonight's show. I know you're anti-WWE, but there are some great indy people on the roster right now. I'll introduce you to everyone. What's your name?"

"I'm Lance."

"Nice to meet you." Marco held his new guitar close. Lance handed him a case.

"Keep her safe," he said.

"I will," Marco promised as he slipped the guitar inside. Finally, he felt calmer. He might be lonely without Riley, but music had always been his best company.

 _ **SCOTTY**_

He desperately needed a distraction. Toby wasn't cleared to wrestle yet even though he'd been released from the hospital, so their parents had dragged him back to Chicago. They'd tried to convince Scotty to go with them, but he needed to work. It wasn't that Molly and Shane would have denied him the time off, but he was worried not working would leave him too much time to keep freaking out.

His hotel room was too big and felt empty without his brother. He'd gotten used to sharing a room with him again. He even missed Ronda, who Kristy had taken for the week.

There was a knock on his door. Scotty got up and opened it. Faye stood on the other side smiling. Scotty's mood got better instantly. She pulled out a deck of cards and Scotty realized it was Uno.

"I should warn you, I'm undefeated," he said with a smile.

"Until _today,"_ Faye teased him.

"We'll see about that!"

They started to play and Scotty was blessedly distracted. After a while, he cried out with delight, "Uno!"

Faye smiled. She proceeded to lay down a Reverse card, followed by a Skip card, followed by another Skip, and finished it up with a Wild Draw Four card, declaring "Blue... Uno!"

Scotty stared at his new hand in shock. Not having any blue cards, he drew another. Faye slammed down a blue 4 and smiled sweetly at him.

"Well played, my fair fairy," Scotty said, "but I want a rematch!"

 _ **MOLLY**_

She spotted Randi sitting on the ring apron, swinging her legs and looking like the little girl she'd been when Molly first met her. The only difference was the sadness in her eyes.

"What's up, Kiddo?" Molly asked.

Randi looked at her nervously. "Nothing much," she said quickly.

"Out with it, Miranda. What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling well," Randi admitted.

Molly's annoyance at her sister's antics of late was replaced immediately with concern. "What's bothering you?" She asked.

"I'm feeling... _weird._ I'm not sure how to explain it. My head really hurts, and my chest... It's getting tight, Molly... That just started."

"Okay, you're getting checked out." She helped Randi off the ring apron, but when Randi tried to take a step, she stumbled.

"Randi!" Molly cried out, barely catching her.

Hearing Molly, Keith came running over. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"She almost collapsed," Molly replied.

"I'm dizzy," Randi said.

"Did you get cut, sweetie?" Keith asked.

"Not today, no." She tried to walk again. This time, she fainted. Keith scooped her up into his arms before she could hit the floor.

"Call an ambulance," he shouted to Nicky.

Nicky didn't question him. As he dialed, others gathered around to see what was wrong. Gabe reached them and realized his sister was at the center of the commotion.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked, helping Keith lay Randi down on the ring apron.

"She said she felt weird," Molly said, trying to stay calm. In this situation, she was technically in charge. The others would look to her for directions. The problem was, Randi was her baby sister, too. She didn't know how to detach enough to think straight.

"What do we do?" Gabe asked. Molly wasn't sure what to tell him. If Randi hadn't lost any blood, why had she collapsed? What was wrong with the kid? How was she supposed to fix her if she didn't know that much?

"Call your dad," Keith said. Gabe nodded and dialed the number. Keith looked around. "Alice, can you call Dillon?"

"Of course," Alice replied, her face filled with concern.

"She's trembling," Marco noticed.

Keith pulled off his jacket and used it to cover her, but Randi was still shaking. "Get a blanket from the back," Keith told Lucas, who quickly obliged. They covered her. A minute later, she started coming around. She immediately tried to move.

"Easy," Keith said gently. "Don't move yet."

"I'm scared," Randi said to Molly.

Keith took Randi's hand and said, "Everyone gets scared sometimes, but you're going to be okay. There's an ambulance coming."

Molly looked at Keith in amazement as he took control of the situation and somehow managed to calm the kid down at the same time. Dillon, Johnny, and Josh arrived as the ambulance did. When Johnny flipped out and panicked, Keith kept him away from Molly and Gabe and talked him down. In that moment, Keith was every bit his father's son. It was impressive to watch, and Molly was just relieved she didn't have to handle things for once.

Dillon took over comforting Randi. He climbed into the ambulance with her. "Wait, I should be the one-" Johnny argued.

"Daddy... Can Dillon stay? Please? I... I'm scared," Randi asked softly.

Johnny hesitated, then said, "Okay. I'll go get your mom and we'll meet you at the hospital. Come with me, Gabe."

Randi looked extremely relieved. Molly leaned on Keith as the ambulance drove away. "We should follow," she said. "They're going to be setting up here for a few hours. They don't need me."

"I'll drive," Keith replied.

When they were alone, Molly kissed him. Keith smiled. "What was that for?" He asked.

"For taking that crisis off my plate," Molly said.

"I figured you could use a break," Keith replied.

"It's extremely sexy when you take charge like that, you know." She smirked at him suggestively.

Keith laughed. "I'll have to do it more often then." He gave her a quick kiss before letting her get into the rental.

 _ **GABE**_

He listened to his father ramble as he freaked out for the entire drive to the hospital. His mother finally had enough. "John, _chill the fuck out!"_ She snapped.

"Trinity, my baby girl just collapsed!" His father argued.

"And she's getting help. We'll figure this out, but if you don't take a breath soon, _you're_ going to collapse!"

Gabe shook his head. He wished he'd ridden with Keith and Molly. His parents were giving him a headache. His uncle apparently agreed, because he said, "Seriously, _Uce,_ panicking's not gonna help the kid."

"Josh, she's got a serious condition-" Johnny argued.

"We _know,_ Uce! We _all_ know. But she's a teenager, and constantly treating her like she's going to break is only going to make her rebel."

"Are you saying this is _my_ fault?"

"If it's connected to that fall she took after your fight, yeah, I'm saying that." Josh paused. "John, I know you love the kid, but you gotta stop treating her like she's stupid. She's gotta make her own mistakes."

"Those mistakes could _kill_ her."

"Not if you give her reasonable boundaries. I cannot _believe_ I'm saying this, but take a page out of Dean's book. He's always had an open dialogue policy with Molly. They can and _do_ talk about absolutely _everything._ He listens to her and never treats her like she's a stupid kid, and Molly had no reason to rebel growing up. She knew the limits, and more importantly, she knew if she screwed up, Dean wouldn't hold it against her."

"You're calling Dean Ambrose parent of the year?"

"Maybe not, but he's sure as hell on the list. He may be _extremely_ unconventional, but so was the reason he ended up with Molly in the first place... Just like with them, the circumstances that brought you Randi weren't traditional, so maybe a traditional approach isn't the way to go when it comes to raising her."

Gabe waited as his father sat in silence. Finally, his father said, "Fine, _Uce,_ maybe you have a point... But I'm not singing her sexually suggestive lullabies."

"No _Sweet Caroline._ I think I can agree with you on that... But no telling the kid she's stupid, or acting like she is. Agreed?"

His father looked at his mother. "Am I _really_ that bad?" He asked.

"You're worse," his mother said. "But I know you can be a wonderful father. You did great with Gabe."

"Did I fuck you up, Gabe?" His father asked.

"Not nearly as much as Joe fucked Riley up," Gabe replied. "You did pretty well, Dad... But you're messing up with Randi."

His father nodded. "Next time I mess up, superkick me. I'll take the hint... I wanna do right by her."

"You _will,"_ Josh said. "You're her daddy. You can make this right."

Gabe saw determination in his father's eyes and was relieved. He'd finally accepted that he was messing up... Maybe Dillon wouldn't have to take Randi in after all.

 _ **DILLON**_

Randi was being examined as Johnny and everyone else arrived. The doctor looked at everyone and said, "I need to run some tests, but she's got a severe infection... Probably Staph. I'm guessing she caught it at that hospital after she got injured."

"Baby..." Johnny said. "This is my fault. You wouldn't have run off if I hadn't been a jerk. I'm so sorry... I'm going to try harder, okay?"

Dillon was stunned by his words, especially because he seemed to genuinely mean them. "It's not your fault, Daddy," Randi said sleepily. "I shouldn't have run off."

"Try to rest, Randi," Dillon said. "We'll know more when they get your test results back." Tests were difficult with his sister's condition because taking blood from her was so dangerous, but they needed to know what was going on with her.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Randi asked.

"We can cut your spot for the night," Molly said.

"No, you should work," Randi said. "I'll be okay... Kick butt out there."

"We'll stay," Josh said. "Johnny and I were only on standby anyway, and Trin's not working."

"Are you sure?" Dillon asked.

"Dill... You've given up enough for me. Go be a superstar," Randi said.

Dillon felt tears starting to form at her words and pushed them back. He'd literally done everything for that kid. He'd taken more viscous beatings from their mother than she'd ever know just to keep her safe. He'd let that woman do unspeakable things to him in the hopes that she'd spare his baby sister the same fate. He'd do it all again if it meant she didn't have to go through it... That bond was the reason he was willing to take her away from her father, even if it kept him from ever having his own life. He couldn't express how relieved he was that Johnny appeared to be trying to change, but if he failed, Dillon wouldn't hesitate to take Randi in for her own protection.

He hugged her. "I'll come back tonight," he promised. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Randi replied. She looked at Molly. "He's winning, right?" She asked.

Molly laughed. "Of course he wins," she said. "So, we'll see you later?"

"Okay. Bye, guys," Randi said.

As they headed out, Dillon looked at Molly. "I thought Kevin and James were going to get themselves disqualified so the match never even happened," he said.

"Change of plans. The kid's sick, and she wants you to win. You're having a match... If you're up to it?" Molly asked.

"I'm up to it," Dillon confirmed.

That was how, three hours later, Dillon and Marco found themselves in a match against Kevin and James. Gabe was Face Timing the match to Randi so she could see it. It was only a house show, but Dillon still put on the performance of his life.

Marco seemed pretty happy to have a legitimate match. He was definitely at his best. Dillon had never tagged with Marco, but he found him to be an excellent partner. When given the chance, he was a really talented wrestler.

The match lasted sixteen minutes, and by the end, everyone had taken a beating. Dillon finally tombstoned James and got the pin. The crowd cheered wildly. He knew Randi was cheering just as loud from her hospital bed.

After the match, Gabe grabbed Dillon backstage. "You made her smile," Gabe said.

"Good," Dillon replied.

"The results came back. It's a really nasty Staph infection, but she should be okay now that she's getting treated."

Dillon nodded, relieved. He took several deep breaths before saying, "Thanks for telling me. Marco's got someone he's introducing to Molly, then we're headed back to the hospital. You want to ride with us?"

"Sounds good, _Uce."_

Dillon looked at him questioningly. "You're my sister's brother. That makes you my brother, too," Gabe said.

Dillon was surprised by how good it felt to belong to such an unusual but close-knit extended family. He didn't say anything, but he let Gabe give him a hug. A few minutes later, Molly and Keith appeared.

"Let's roll," Molly said. She seemed calmer than she had earlier. Together, they headed to Keith's rental to go back to the hospital.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She didn't want their honeymoon to end, but Trixie knew it was time to move into their new home. Although they had lived together for a couple of years, they hadn't bought a house. If they were in Florida, they stayed with her mothers. If they were in New York, they stayed with Danielle. Everywhere else they went, they stayed in hotels. This was the first time she and Danny would own a home.

They'd initially planned to officially live in New York, but with all three of their mothers in Florida now, it made more sense to find a place there. As they finally got off of the plane in Florida, Trixie kissed Danny. She did it again as they got to the passenger pickup area.

"Come on, now, you had a whole week of snogging! Honestly, _newlyweds!_ " A voice said.

"Mum!" Trixie turned around and immediately embraced her mum.

"Welcome home, Luv!" Her mum replied. Then she hugged Danny. "Welcome home, Son."

Danny looked at her questioningly. Her mum smiled and added, "I'm with Danielle. Enough of this in-law business. Family is family."

"Look, Danny, now you've got _three_ mothers," Trixie said with a grin. "Speaking of, where's Mom?"

"At home with Danielle... She, um... wasn't up to coming," her mum said apologetically.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked, immediately serious.

Trixie could tell her mum was regretting her words. She seemed to be debating what to say. Finally, she sighed. "Not really," she admitted. "She pushed herself to be okay for the wedding, but now that it's over, her health's really declining... She told us we weren't allowed to call and worry you while you were on your honeymoon."

"Damnit..." Danny cursed softly. The fact that it was soft actually worried Trixie more than him yelling would have. "How bad is she?" He asked after a moment.

"She's been bumped up again... As of yesterday. They're doing everything they can to find a heart for her as soon as possible. She's nearly at the top of the list."

"Nearly's not good enough..." Danny shook his head. "We need to get moving... We only have a couple of days to get the house set up. We're running out of time."

 _We're running out of time,_ Trixie repeated in her head, knowing Danny was talking about a lot more than moving. She could tell he was terrified he was going to lose his mother, and she also knew how badly he was trying to hide it. He wanted to stay upbeat for her sake. She wanted to tell him he didn't have to do that, but she knew she needed to let him. Danny had absolutely no control over what was happening to his mother, but he could control how he handled it, and Trixie knew better than to take that small bit of control away from him.

 _ **DANNY**_

He'd seen the house exactly once. Trixie had immediately fallen in love with the place, and that had been good enough for him. Now, Danny was paying more attention. It wasn't a huge house. In fact, it was a cute one-story house with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and little else. They didn't need much space, and they didn't expect to be home very often anyway, but having a guest room wasn't a bad idea, especially if they ever ended up having kids.

That idea terrified him, so he chose to ignore it. He was well aware of the fact that Trixie wanted kids, and he knew she'd be Supermom, but he had no idea how to be a parent. He'd have to learn from her, but most likely not for a while yet. Right now, Trixie fully intended to keep wrestling.

Not much needed to be done. His mom and Trixie had worked with an interior decorator and a company had set the house up while they were on their honeymoon. It looked great, and Danny was relieved Trixie had kept things simple so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by the place. If his mother had been left in charge, it would have been filled with pointless throw pillows, frilly curtains, far too much pink, and God only knew what else.

Danny realized his chest felt tight. His mom was higher on the list... Almost at the top... That meant she was dying, and unless a lot of other people died and donated their hearts to those ahead of her on the list, he was going to lose her... Soon.

"Luv? Are you alright?" Saraya asked as she spotted him clinging to the kitchen sink for dear life.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"You're a man in need of a stiff drink. Lucky for you, I'm British and I come bearing liquor." She opened the refrigerator to reveal several bottles of wine. Then, she pointed to the counter, which had whiskey, scotch, and rum.

"You're amazing, Saraya," he said.

"You'll find Mummy Saraya's always prepared," she said with a laugh. Then she added, "And you _can_ call me Mum, if you like. Saraya's quite a mouthful at times."

He smiled. "I appreciate that." Danny said.

"I suppose Cayla will have to be Mama Cay or something. That's what Molly used to call her when she was little. We were Mama Cay and Mummy Say."

"That's adorable," Danny replied with a laugh. He hadn't known Molly or any of the others when he was a kid. He'd seen them at a distance a few times, but his mother hadn't really mingled with everyone much after he was born, and no one really talked to his father so even when he'd lived with him, he wasn't allowed to hang out with the other kids. He imagined Tiny Molly had been quite an amusing little handful.

Saraya cracked open the whiskey and poured some in a glass. "I shouldn't... I should go see Mom," he said.

"Let her rest tonight. You need a day to process being home, _and_ to process the news," Saraya said gently.

She was right. He nodded. "Got anything less dangerous for Trixie?" He asked.

"Fruity wine coolers. She has Cayla's tolerance, bless her." Saraya laughed.

Danny relaxed as Saraya played bartender and Trixie joined them. They were home, and they were together, and that was what he chose to focus on.

 _ **KEITH**_

He was exhausted. Keith had been running around taking care of Molly and Gabe for the last few days while Randi recovered. He was happy to help, but in making sure everyone else was okay, he'd forgotten to take care of himself.

Molly pulled him into her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder with a soft sigh. "When's the last time you slept, Keith?" She asked him.

He couldn't answer her. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

"I'm okay now," Molly promised. "Go get some rest."

He didn't protest. Instead, he kissed her and headed back to their hotel room. On his way there, he spotted Nicky and Lucas holding hands in the hallway. They didn't notice him from where they were standing, and he smiled to himself at the sight of them. It was good to see his little brother so happy.

Keith slipped into his room and began getting changed. He had no energy, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. "Great," he mumbled. "I'm too tired to sleep."

He put the television on for background noise and tossed and turned for a while. Eventually, Molly returned and slipped silently into the bed beside him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his shoulder. Only then did he finally drift off.

 _ **TOBY**_

He woke up in a panic with his parents standing over him. "Baby, you were screaming," his mother said. He felt bad for scaring her.

"Sorry, Mom," Toby said quickly.

"Toby... Maybe you should consider talking to someone," his father said.

"It was just a dream, Dad. I'm okay."

"You have every right to be scared, Toby, but it will never get better if you don't get help... And maybe it might be a good idea to ask for your release, at least until you've coped with this."

"I'm not quitting, Dad. Ever. That's not who I am!" He realized too late that his tone made it sound like a dig at his parents. Maybe it _was._ What was wrong with him?

His mother stared at him. His father looked like he'd slapped him. "You need help, Toby. Anyone would," he finally said as patiently as he could manage.

Toby sighed. "I just need time," he insisted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Look, Toby... Everything will be okay, but only if you talk about what happened. You need to get it out or it will eat you alive."

He knew his father was right. "Fine... I'll try. But I'm not leaving WWE. That's not an option."

"Okay. I can live with that."

"And I want you to stop threatening to sue. It wasn't their fault, and you're stressing me out."

His father hesitated, then nodded. "You're a grown man, Toby. I need to let you fight this battle your way..."

Toby felt slightly better. He could cope if his father stopped making things worse. Somehow, he'd get over this, and then he could go back to work... And back to Kristy.

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER...**_

 _ **MOLLY**_

Things were finally calming down. Trixie and Danny were back. Ginny would be back in a week. Randi was almost fully recovered. Part of the Anti-Legacy storyline was heading toward its end. Now, as she watched from gorilla, Trixie had her rematch against Noelle.

The rematch was going well, and Trixie was dominating, but as always in heel title matches, Noelle had help. Remy ran out and grabbed Trixie's leg, causing her to hit the mat hard. As Noelle kept the referee distracted, Remy pulled out a steel chair and hit Trixie with it, directly connecting with Trixie's back and then hitting her head, which knocked Trixie back onto the mat. Noelle climbed onto the top rope and moonsaulted onto Trixie and it was over.

The match was short for a reason. It was time to set up the end of the female Anti-Legacy storyline. As Noelle and Remy celebrated, Molly's music started to play. Molly ran out and rushed into the ring. She immediately attacked Remy and Noelle. Noelle ran, abandoning Remy to face Molly's wrath alone. Molly finally left Remy lying on the mat. She knelt beside Trixie.

"You okay?" She asked softly. Trixie gave a small nod.

Molly stood up and grabbed the microphone. "Noelle, get your ass back here!" Molly said.

Noelle rolled her eyes from the top of the stage. She didn't move.

"You can't run forever," Molly said. "Besides, I've got news... Your opponent for our next big event has been chosen! I know how much you love to talk about how you're the daughter of a hardcore legend, but guess what... You're not the only one. So it's going to be you, versus _me,_ in a Hell In A Cell match! No elimination, no disqualifications, every weapon under the sun, and no escape!"

Noelle looked briefly horrified, but Molly knew she was trying not to smile. She'd wanted to do a Daughter of Mick Foley vs Daughter of Dean Ambrose match since Molly began training as a wrestler, but they'd never had the chance until now.

"Bring it!" Noelle finally said.

"Oh, and one more thing, _sweetheart._ This match is for the Women's Championship! It's the only title I haven't held in this company, and I think it's time for that to change."

Noelle looked furious as Remy crawled toward her. They headed backstage. Molly extended her hand toward Trixie and helped her up. They walked out together.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked as soon as they got backstage.

"I just took a chair shot! I'm _awesome!"_ Trixie said excitedly.

"What the hell, Molly? She's not a hardcore wrestler!" He was checking her for injuries.

"She wanted to do it," Molly pointed out. "And Remy was careful of her head. The back shot was the only legitimate one."

"Trix, that kind of shit's dangerous. You could have been hurt!"

"It's not something I'll do routinely like Molly, but it was fun," Trixie said. "I'm okay. Really. I just wanted to try something new." She kissed him.

Danny sighed. "Okay, putting the concerned husband rant aside... You did awesome, Trix. I'm proud of you."

"Somebody's whipped," Remy teased him.

"Bite me," Danny replied before pulling Trixie into his arms for another kiss.

"Ugh, get a _room,_ Newlyweds! Speaking of, how was it losing the big V, Trixie?"

Molly had warned Trixie to prepare to be teased, but she wasn't sure how she'd handle it. Still, she'd put on the big girl lingerie, and she had to fight this battle herself.

"Yeah, honey, was it worth it?" Noelle asked. "There's a thirty day return policy if you're dissatisfied."

Others backstage joined in the teasing. Danny looked like he might say something, but Molly shook her head. Trixie had to learn to stand on her own.

Finally, Trixie looked at them and said, "Are you all done now? Because the truth is, I know you're just jealous that I get to go home to all of _this_ every night." She motioned toward Danny before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"How _did_ ya bag one of the sexiest guys on the roster?" Jonah asked.

"Without putting out?" Kevin added.

"I knew she'd be worth the wait," Danny said.

"I know how to satisfy his mind and spirit, not just his body," Trixie replied without so much as flinching. "You should all try it sometime."

Molly was incredibly proud of her. "That's my girl," she said softly. Trixie smiled at her.

"Say it ain't so! Wee lass has grown up!" Kevin teased Trixie. "Sassy comments are incredibly attractive, ya know."

"Too bad she's taken," Danny said. Trixie snuggled into his chest. She obviously knew she'd won the right to her dignity now. The teasing was over.

"So..." Noelle said. "Hell in a Cell."

"Hell in a Cell," Molly repeated.

"This is going to be _awesome!"_ Noelle declared. "Don't you dare hold back."

"Oh, I won't. I'm representing the Sire's name here. I mean, your dad's awesome, and he's definitely hardcore, but the Sire comes from CZW."

"Blood looks great against blonde hair, Noelle," Conor said cheerfully. Molly had decided to keep the Nation around for as long as they wanted to stay. She liked having them around all the time, and more importantly, they were damned good security guards. Lucky was still recovering, but Danny, Devon, and Conor were all working again. "Molly, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," Molly said, following him away from the crowd. "What's up?"

"Brittany and some of the other girls from home want to come see the match. Can we hook them up with tickets?"

"Of course we can! They're family. Who else?"

"Annie and Kim, Missy, Solo, and Penelope."

Annie Social and Kimber Lee had been in some of the first female hardcore matches Molly had ever seen. Missy Sampson had helped train her. Penelope Ford's last match had been Molly's very first, a triple threat with Brittany Blake that Molly had won. Solo Darling was... Well, it was hard to describe Solo. She dressed in bright colors and wore ears and a fuzzy pink tail in the ring. She was literally _always_ hyped up on so much sugar that people wondered if she was on speed. She was funny and a genuinely nice person who'd welcomed Molly to the Dojo with open arms. She also kept Molly hyped up on sugar whenever she was around, so Molly liked her very much. "Done. I'll get them backstage passes so they can hang out, too."

"They'll be pleased to hear it. Oh, and your father already got tickets for Sami and Jess. They wouldn't miss this for the world."

"It's just a match," Molly said.

"It's the daughters of two hardcore legends against each other in a super hardcore match. Also, you're wrestling for the only title you've never held in WWE... You got the big title off of your father, as well as several others in your time here, the Intercontinental off of Gabe, the United States Championship off of James... And broke your father's record, I might add... And you got the tag titles multiple times, with Keith... At least once off of Nicky and Lucas back when Gabe was out injured."

"Conor! You've been paying attention! I'm touched," Molly said with a laugh.

"The point is, even if it's the Women's Championship and you don't usually wrestle the women, if you win, it will be _historic!_ You would be the _only_ person in the history of the company to hold every single title that was active in WWE during their time here. That's _huge."_

Molly smiled. "It _is_ kind of huge," she admitted.

"We're all very proud of you, Little Moxley." Conor patted her on the back before saying, "Now, I'm famished. How many more matches are there?"

"Just the main event... And I should get back to the others so I can watch. This is Dillon's big moment."

They headed back. Molly offered a reassuring smile to her brother as he stood in gorilla waiting for his cue.

 _ **DILLON**_

He was incredibly nervous. Could he really pull off the whole "summoning mystic forces of darkness" gimmick his father had perfected? He had to, or no one would believe what was coming next.

Alice was in the ring. She stood beside James, Kevin, and Jonah, who were facing Keith, Nicky, Lucas, and Gabe. The match was going well for the Anti-Legacies, but New Legacy was giving them a run for their money.

Alice was tagged in by James. She ran toward Nicky, ready to hit him with a clothesline, but the lights cut out. There was a gong. That was his cue.

Dillon walked out and stood at the top of the stage. As his music played, the lights came up, and he was fully in-character. It was always like that for him. He was all nerves, then a switch was flipped and he became the Reaper. He stared at Alice, then did a perfect impression of his father calling on the powers of darkness. Alice was shaking. Suddenly, Paul Bearer's voice could be heard echoing through the arena. "Ohhhhhh, yes!" His father's demonic laughter began to play, followed by Kane's. At that point, Alice dropped to her knees and began screaming. No one else in the ring moved. They all stared at her. As soon as Dillon had come out, Nicky had climbed through the ropes and stood beside his teammates, and he remained there now.

The arena turned red and pyro went off. The music stopped along with Alice's screams. The arena was dead silent. Alice held her head, and seemed to be sobbing, her hair in her face. James moved to check on her. Suddenly, her sobs turned to evil laughter, and she reached up and grabbed him by the throat. Alice chokeslammed him and the crowd went insane. She then chokeslammed Kevin and Jonah at once, an insanely impressive act because they were both pretty big guys.

The New Legacy boys were about to run when Dillon came toward them. He shook his head, then got into the ring and joined Alice. He nodded at her and she proceeded to tombstone James, Kevin, and finally Jonah. Her manic, demonic laughter continued as she did this. Finally, she stood over her victims and Dillon raised her arm. He looked at Keith and motioned for him to hold the rope so Alice could get out. Keith didn't argue, and Dillon took Alice's arm as she got out of the ring. Together, they walked backstage, leaving Keith and the others staring at the carnage Alice had left behind.

Backstage, Dillon flipped the switch again and took a deep breath. "That was amazing, Alice," he told her.

"It was fun, too," Alice admitted. "And you looked just like Mark out there, Dillon. It was impressive. He's probably sitting at home proud as all hell right now."

It was nice, if a bit strange, to think he might have made his father proud. Molly hugged him, disrupting his thoughts. "That was _perfect,_ guys!" She declared. "I think the whole arena got chills."

As Keith and the others got backstage, they congratulated him and Alice. It was Keith who turned to her and said, "Welcome to New Legacy, Alice. We're thrilled to have you."

"It's about time," Gabe added. "That gimmick Paul stuck you in was never right for you. This is _way_ better. You _owned_ that ring tonight!"

Alice smiled and Dillon melted. He was really glad they'd be working closer together now. Working as the Reaper was great, but having Alice be the Kane to his Undertaker had felt even better. He was more confident with her beside him, and for the first time, Dillon didn't feel like the odd man out.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been dealing with a lot of personal drama recently and couldn't focus, but the inspiration has returned!_


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

 _ **GINNY**_

It was good to be back. Ginny had insisted Molly not ease her into things. She needed to come back strong. As a result, Ginny was facing Noelle in her last match before Hell in a Cell.

As Ginny walked out, the crowd cheered for her. She felt better immediately. She'd missed this, and part of her had been worried the fans had stopped caring about her since she'd been gone. She took the microphone just to declare, "I'm back, bitches!" This was met with a lot of enthusiasm from the fans.

Noelle came out and the bell rang. Noelle allowed Ginny to set the pace. They'd agreed that would be for the best since it was only Ginny's first match back. As things progressed, Remy came out to try to help Noelle. In response to this, Dana and Rida came out from backstage.

The fans were confused. A few of them knew who Rida was, and the select few who'd seen ICW certainly recognized Dana, but they didn't seem to understand why they were there. Perhaps they'd made the connection that Dana was Drew's daughter and she seemed to be facing off against her father's former stablemate's daughter, but Rida never acknowledged her father in public. No one understood why she'd have shown up to get involved in the battle of the legacies.

Suddenly, just when it looked like Remy was going to attack Ginny again, she spun around and hit an RKO out of nowhere on Noelle. Ginny knew Randy was watching this at home and that he'd be deeply impressed.

Ginny took the microphone and said, "And I brought friends!" Then she dropped it and pinned Noelle, securing the victory.

Remy hugged Dana and Rida before taking the microphone. "I know you're all confused, so let me clear things up for you. I was sick and tired of Noelle running her mouth and decided someone needed to shut her up. That's why I came here and pretended to turn on my father. Daddy, come on out for a minute!"

Heath came out from the back. He hooted and hollered as he headed to the ring and hugged his daughter, then Dana and Rida as Ginny watched them with obvious approval. "That's right, Noelle!" Heath declared. "We _fooled you!_ Whooo! Yeah, baby!"

That was when Ginny took the microphone again. "Allow me to introduce to you the newest members of New Legacy! Remmedy Miller, Rida Dhesi, and Dana Galloway!"

"They're a Three Man Band!" Heath declared.

Remy patted him on the shoulder indulgently and said, "Not quite. We're _3WB,_ and we are _not_ our daddy's three man band, but we're proud to represent their legacy here in WWE!"

Everyone began to cheer. Noelle stared at them, rage in her eyes. She yanked the microphone out of Heath's hand, which only made him laugh. "You know what? I don't _need_ you! You'll regret this, you little traitor!" She shouted.

Ginny hit her with a back breaker, effectively shutting her up, and led the way out of the ring. Once backstage, she found herself wrapped in Gabe's arms.

"Way to make a return!" He declared.

"It's good to be back," Ginny said. It was true. She was finally home, and she didn't feel like she was going to have a panic attack any second. For the first time in too long, Ginny felt like herself again.

 _ **RILEY**_

She stood backstage nervously. Riley hadn't seen anyone yet except for Kristy, who'd welcomed her back with open arms in typical Kristy fashion. Now she could see Molly.

Cautiously, she approached her. "Molly... I'm so sorry for everything I said," Riley said quickly.

"They said you'd be back today," Molly said, ignoring her apology. "I don't have a match for you, but you can be in Kristy's corner."

"Mol, please, _talk_ to me!" Riley felt tears in her eyes. They were real. Molly was one of her best friends. If she'd lost her, she'd lost everything.

"There's nothing to say."

"I fucked up, Molly. I didn't even mean half of what I said... I was high. And that doesn't excuse it."

Molly hesitated. "You're right," she said. "It doesn't."

"I was an idiot. I thought I could handle it, but I got hooked so fast... I thought I needed it, and I didn't know how to ask for help because... Well, because no one ever helped me when I needed it growing up, but I know you're here for me. I know you would have helped if I'd let you... And instead, I attacked you, because I'm an asshole. I'm a _complete_ bitch, and you deserve a better friend... But I'm sorry, Molly. Really. I've never regretted anything as much as I regret all of this. I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't deserve it... But I do owe you an apology. A _real_ one. And that's all this is."

Molly stared at her. "You're right. You owe me an apology and you don't deserve my forgiveness." Then she stunned Riley by pulling her into a hug. "That's all I wanted, Riley. I just wanted you to _understand_ why you were wrong, and to _actually_ regret it."

"I do, Molly... God, I do. I fucked everything up."

"And we'll fix it. Okay? One step at a time."

Riley cried into Molly's shoulder. Molly said, "We're going to be okay, Riley... As long as you learn from this."

"I will," Riley promised. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "Thank you."

"We're family," Molly said. "Family gets a chance to fix their fuck-ups. Now go wash your face and come meet everyone backstage."

Riley nodded. She walked away to take care of herself. _Molly doesn't hate me,_ she thought. She knew she would be okay as long as she could fix the relationships she'd damaged so badly.

 _ **MARCO**_

He was strumming his guitar when he felt her. _Riley,_ he registered without looking up. Marco continued to play, humming along to the song as he did.

"Marco?" Riley called hesitantly.

He looked up at her but said nothing. He wasn't sure what he _could_ say. He'd missed her. She hadn't contacted him at all from rehab. He felt like a needy child desperately waiting for the slightest bit of attention. Had she even _thought_ about him?

"Marco, I'm so sorry," Riley said. "For everything."

He looked at her and sighed. "I know you are," he said.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Considering how many times I've screwed up because of drugs, it would be hypocritical not to forgive you."

"Would you...? I mean... Would you consider taking me back? I miss you, Marco... I really like whatever this is between us... I feel different with you than I ever have with anyone else."

He pulled her closer to him, pressing her against his body as he stood. "I'd like that, Riles," he said. Then he kissed her, and was overwhelmed with how much he suddenly needed to keep doing that. All he could think of were her lips. He couldn't breathe without them touching his.

When he finally released her, Riley was breathless. She stared at him. "God..." She whispered.

"I still love you, Riley," he promised. "I never stopped."

She looked deep into his eyes and said, "I love you, too." Then she kissed him again and he had to struggle not to take her right there.

 _You're at work,_ he reminded himself as her hands slipped under his shirt and her nails brushed against his chest.

"Come back to my room after the show?" He asked.

"Absolutely," Riley promised. He forced himself to slow down before he stopped caring and they ended up skipping out of the show early.

 _ **TWO DAYS LATER...**_

 _ **TOBY**_

His hands were shaking as he sat in the therapist's office. "Take a breath, Toby," Jerry, the therapist, said gently. "You're in a safe space."

"I'm okay," Toby lied.

Jerry looked at him and said, "You know, therapy works better if you're honest."

Toby sighed. "I'm just... struggling."

"That's okay. You've been through a serious trauma, Toby. It's perfectly normal to be having difficulty moving forward."

"I need to be working. I need to see Kristy."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah... She's dealing with all of this without me."

"I'm sure Kristy has support."

"She does, but.. I'm her boyfriend. I should be able to put my issues aside for her."

"From what little your parents told me, I can tell Kristy's a very strong young woman."

"She is. She's strong, and she's brilliant, and when I was trying to find her to save her life, she ended up saving mine instead."

"Is that difficult for you?"

"No, not exactly. I love her, and I'm grateful to her... But I feel like I let her down. I sold myself to her as this great chivalrous hero and then I failed to save her when she needed me the most."

"Toby, did you consider that by being in that situation, you _still_ saved her? You showed her you'd fight for her, and when you got hurt, you gave her a reason to fight for herself... For _both_ of you."

Toby considered that. "I hadn't really thought of it like that."

"You didn't fail her. You did everything you possibly could. The circumstances were insane, and neither of you could have controlled what happened."

"I'm having nightmares," Toby said suddenly. "Can you tell me how to stop them? I can't sleep anymore."

"I can prescribe something for anxiety-"

"I'd prefer not to use medication if I can avoid it."

"Why don't we try this? You take a medication for a little while... A couple of weeks or a month... And we start talking through what happened. If you can get the anxiety under control, talking will become easier. Sleeping will help, too, and these medications make you tired."

Toby sighed. He wanted to argue, but the doctor was right. He was an anxious mess. He needed to get that under control before he could do anything else.

"Okay," he said. "I'll try it."

"If you don't feel like it's helping, I promise I'll take you off of the medication. This is your choice, Toby. We'll just take it one step at a time."

Life on the road was so fast-paced and chaotic. Taking things slow for once sounded like Heaven. Toby was determined to get well as soon as possible, no matter what it took, but a gentle and slow path sounded very good to him.

 _ **THREE DAYS LATER...**_

 _ **MOLLY**_

She stared at Hell in a Cell from gorilla. Noelle smiled at her. "Ready?" Noelle asked.

"Born that way," Molly replied.

Molly's music began and she headed out, ready to literally have a hell of a match. Keith walked her out along with Trixie. Trixie hugged her and handed her a giant fork, Molly's tribute to her Sire. Keith kissed her and held the door open for her as she entered the cell. Other weapons were under the ring.

Noelle came out with Jordan and Sam by her side, the last two girls remaining in her stable. Jordan held the door for her. Sam handed her a barbed wire baseball bat, her tribute to her father. Noelle handed her title to the referee, who lifted it into the air before placing it outside of the cage.

The door was locked and the match began. Noelle immediately came at Molly hard. She swung the baseball bat and it missed, but then she took Molly down with a leg sweep.

Molly recovered quickly, getting to her feet before Noelle could even attempt to cover her. She surprised Noelle by restraining her head and forcing her mouth open. She dug the fork into Noelle's mouth, going behind her teeth so she could hit the blood cap. They couldn't do this match without blood, but she didn't want to actually damage her gums. She'd done it to some of the guys in CZW who didn't think she was a legitimate wrestler, but she _liked_ Noelle.

The crowd was stunned by the blood. WWE wasn't fully PG anymore with Molly and Shane in charge, but they'd agreed to keep the worst of the potentially disturbing content to the pay-per-views. Noelle glared at Molly like she was going to murder her before finally freeing herself from the fork. She hit Molly hard with the bat. The barbed wire connected with Molly's back, but that didn't bother her. It was familiar and it actually made her smile. She hadn't been in a _real_ hardcore match in ages.

 _Next meeting with Shane, bring back the Hardcore Championship,_ she told herself. She knew he'd go for it, and if he did, there was a good chance she could hire the Nation as more than just bodyguards. She missed wrestling like this, and judging from the enthusiasm of the crowd, they missed seeing this sort of thing. If she could stay in WWE and still keep her hardcore style, everything in her career would finally be perfect.

She focused again as Noelle climbed onto the ropes and tried to get to the door to escape. Jordan and Sam tried to open the door, but Trixie and Keith stopped them. Molly jumped up onto the ropes beside Noelle and wrapped her legs around her head, doing a standing hurricanrana on the ropes and taking her down.

"Holy shit!" The crowd began chanting. Molly smiled to herself. She could see Noelle trying to cover up a smile of her own.

Molly tried to pin her, but Noelle kicked out at two. Molly slid out of the ring and dove under it, returning with a trash can in one hand and a steel chair in the other. She set the chair up between the ropes, so naturally when she tried to throw Noelle into it, Noelle reversed it and Molly took the bump instead. Noelle swung the bat at her stomach and Molly doubled over to sell it. When Noelle tried to take her down, however, Molly grabbed the chair with lightning-fast reflexes and hit her in the head with it. Noelle stumbled backward and fell into the trash can, which proceeded to fall over.

The door was opened. Sam ran into the ring to help. Molly knocked her out of the way like a gnat. Keith pulled her out of the ring and was about to close the cage when Noelle grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back in. "Do something!" She shouted. "You're _useless!"_

Sam shoved her hard against the wall of the cage. Noelle shoved her back. Sam flipped her off and said, "I don't need this! I _quit!"_ Then she walked out of the ring and out of the arena. Sam had decided that when the storyline ended, she wanted to return to the indies. Molly respected her choice, but she'd be sad to see her go.

As Trixie locked the cage up again, Molly attacked Noelle from behind, rolling her up for a pin. Noelle barely kicked out before three. Molly climbed up onto the ropes, then began climbing toward the top of the cage. Once up there, she dangled by one arm and swung until she was ready. Then she let go, flipping in mid-air before landing hard on Noelle.

" _Ouch,"_ Noelle mumbled. Both of them struggled not to laugh as Molly kept her pinned. Noelle barely kicked out in time.

Molly cried out in frustration before regrouping and going back under the ring. Noelle crept toward the wall of the cell. Jordan passed her a sack through a hole. Noelle looked at the camera and smiled wickedly before dumping thumb tacks onto the mat. She snuck up on Molly and grabbed her, pulling her out from under the ring and lifting her over her head before tossing her onto the thumb tacks.

 _Aw, I missed those little stabby bastards,_ Molly thought. She'd had her fair share of thumb tack matches in the past. She sold her pain before kicking Noelle's legs out from under her. Noelle only got stabbed by a couple of tacks, but she still cried out in pain. Noelle tried to climb onto the ropes to escape Molly. Molly followed her, throwing punches, then getting into position so she could lift Noelle into the air and jump down onto the mat, making Noelle's back take the bulk of the impact.

Molly got up first. She grabbed her giant fork and used it to pin Noelle's hair to the mat. Then she climbed up to the top of the cage again. This time, she flipped backward as Noelle struggled to free herself, and again she landed hard on Noelle's stomach. This time, Noelle didn't kick out.

The crowd cheered wildly as Molly was declared the winner and was handed the title. Molly was surprised how good it felt to win a title she'd never really been interested in before. This was her moment. She'd done what no one else ever had.

"You useless piece of nothing!" Noelle screamed at Jordan as she tried to help her stand up. She slapped her for her trouble.

Jordan slapped her back. "You know what?" Jordan demanded into Noelle's microphone. "I am _done_ with your crap! I'm my mother's daughter and I'm proud of that! I should have joined New Legacy! At least _they're_ loyal!" She stormed off, leaving Noelle looking wounded and pathetic in the ring. Noelle had to be helped to the back by the referee.

"Maybe there's room for another new girl," Keith said into the microphone Jordan had dropped. Jordan had already decided to vacate the NXT Women's Championship and join their stable on the main roster. The end of Noelle's time in WWE was the beginning of Jordan's new contract.

Molly held her new title proudly, hugging Trixie and Keith as they celebrated. _What a way to end a pay-per-view,_ she thought. As they got backstage, she hugged Noelle, who was having thumb tacks pulled out of her back.

"Was it everything you hoped for?" Noelle asked her.

"That and more," Molly said.

"Girls, that was _amazing!"_ Shane declared.

"Shane, I-" Molly began.

"You want to bring back the hardcore division. I know."

"How the hell did you know that? I just decided during the match."

"I know _you,_ Molly. And yes. One hundred percent yes, we'll do it. If that match was any indication, the fans are itching for us to bring back the hardcore content."

Molly hugged him, then let out a cry as a thumb tack shifted uncomfortably. He laughed. "Finish up here and then we can worry about details, okay?" He asked.

"Good idea," she agreed. She let the trainers pull out the tacks and take care of the cuts as she smiled to herself. The hardcore division was coming back. Finally, Molly felt like she actually _belonged_ in WWE.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

 _ **MARCO**_

He was sitting backstage trying to ignore the chaos outside as everyone got ready for the show. The music he played grounded him as he began making up lyrics. Marco felt better with Riley back, but he was still having issues. His depression had reared its ugly head and the reappearance of his girlfriend wasn't enough to chase it away.

 _"And lightning, lightning, chases me down, smiting my soul, leaving a hole... The bleakest of nights grows into the weakest of fights. Cause I'm empty, yeah, so empty, oh..."_ Marco sang.

"Well, _that_ was awfully emo," a drawling voice teased him. "Even for _you."_

Marco looked up in confusion. He knew that voice. "Maxel? What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He asked.

"Babysitting," Maxel Hardy, the son of Matt, replied with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently Shane and Molly needed to rebalance New Legacy's female babyfaces. Remy, Dana, and Rida aren't clear heels or babyfaces, and they needed someone who was. Shane tried asking my cousin Ruby, but she said hell no. She considers WWE the root of all evil and swears it creates sell-outs and drug addicts, and steals the souls of all who enter." He laughed. "Molly suggested Nera."

Nera Hardy was Jeff's younger daughter. She was a couple of months older than Keith and was basically Jeff Hardy 2.0. The biggest difference between Jeff and Nera other than gender was that Nera was straightedge, something Jeff had drilled into her early on so she wouldn't have to struggle like he had.

"Nera's here?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. She jumped at the chance to come wrestle at the company our daddies started at. Uncle Jeff was worried, so he negotiated for me to come here with her." Maxel said.

"What was he worried about?"

"You know my cousin, Marco. She's great in the ring and she's super creative, but she's sheltered. She's never had to deal with the pressure of fame outside of the indies or the pressure of a place like WWE."

Marco certainly did know Nera. They'd dated briefly, before his addiction issues got out of control and he broke it off, worried he'd taint that little ball of sunshine. They'd remained friends afterward, but he hadn't been in touch with her since he'd gone to WWE. She might be slightly physically older than the other New Legacy members, but she was very naive about the world and far too trusting. She was kind of like a little girl in a grown-up body at times.

"And they figured you could handle it?" Marco asked.

"Dude, I've been in the public eye my entire life. I had a Twitter account _in utero._ My parents started bringing me to Impact as part of their act when I was a few months old. I was taking photos with fans before I was out of diapers. They taught me the whole 'Delete' gimmick, complete with hand motion, before I learned how to speak in proper sentences. Believe me, I know fame. I also know what sort of people are out there in this business and who she needs to avoid."

It was true. Maxel hadn't had an easy childhood. His parents had paraded him in front of audiences since before he was even born. Jeff had done the opposite with his daughters, hiding them from the public eye. There were barely any pictures of them online as children, and he usually covered their faces even in those. Marco smiled as he recalled a video of Ruby walking through the airport with Jeff's sweater over her head and Jeff proclaiming that his sweater could walk. Only her feet had been visible. He'd been equally careful with Nera, giving both of his daughters fairly normal childhoods.

"So, what's fun to do around here?" Maxel asked, drawing Marco's attention back to the present. "What do WWE guys do to unwind?"

"I wouldn't know," Marco said. "I left the scene."

Maxel looked at him in surprise. "Did you really? Good for you, Man." He pulled something out of his pocket. "I'm two years, three months, and six days sober myself." He showed him the chip from Narcotics Anonymous.

Marco's eyes went wide. The last time he'd seen Maxel, they'd been getting high together behind an alley after an indy show. "You're clean?" He asked.

"I am. My family realized how bad I was getting and they got me help. What about you?"

"WWE drug tests. That usually helps. My dad found out and sort of forced me to get clean, but he's not exactly supportive... He seems to assume I'm going to fuck up any second."

"That sucks, brother. I wouldn't be here without my family's support."

"People here don't really know... It's getting around a bit now, but they don't really get it."

"Well, _I_ get it. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Marco nodded, suddenly grateful to have one friend in WWE who truly understood him. He always felt like he had to keep up an act with the others, but he knew Maxel would never judge him. They were the same.

"I'm glad you're here," Marco said.

"Me, too," Maxel said. "This is going to be fun."

 _ **LUCAS**_

He was lacing up his boots when Jonah walked over to him. Lucas looked up and smiled. "Are you ready for your big match?" He asked.

"Yep... Looking forward to it," Jonah replied.

"Did you make your decision yet?"

"Aye..."

"Are you going to tell me?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

Jonah grinned. "We're staying, Lad. Kevin and I agreed there's more we can do here. Our sister's calling us sell-outs, o'cour', but she was doing that anyway..." He hesitated. "Sorry ta bring Kitty up... I know she's a sore spot. Believe me, I had words with tha lass about what she did."

"It's alright," Lucas said quickly. "She apologized to both Nicky and I. She knows she messed up. I don't think she fully understood that with Nicky being manic, he couldn't legally consent to anything. She obviously felt horrible... But we put it behind us." It was true. He and Nicky were doing much better and their marriage felt stronger than ever since Lucas had finally been honest with him about everything he'd been keeping in. "I'm glad you're staying, Jonah."

"Me, too. I can hardly believe tha Anti-Legacy storyline's finally creeping ta its end."

"It's been a heck of a ride," Lucas agreed.

"Jonesey!" Someone cried out. A bouncy purple-haired sprite of a girl jumped into his arms and Jonah easily caught her.

"I missed ya too, lass," Jonah said with a laugh.

The girl turned to Lucas and smiled. "You're Bo and Emma's son!" She said cheerfully. "It's great to meet you. I'm Nera. Nera Hardy."

Lucas recognized her now. He'd seen a couple of her indy matches online. "Lucas Rotunda," he said. "It's great to meet you, too."

"I can't wait for the match to start. This is gonna be so fun! Where's my cousin?"

"Probably drinking half of tha city dry... I'd love ta join him," Kevin said as he arrived. "Hello there, Lassie. Did ya miss me, too?"

"Kevie!" Nera cried out, now jumping on him.

"Did someone give her sugar after midnight again? Wee gremlin's even more hyper than I remember," Kevin said with a laugh.

"You love me," Nera replied.

"I do. That's why this match'll be so great."

"Three minutes, guys," Molly said as she arrived at gorilla. "Where's Maxel?"

"Oh no, I've lost my prop!" Nera joked. "Prop! Prop, where are you?"

"Yer a mean lass," Jonah said with a laugh. "It's not his fault his parents treated him like an accessory when he was a wee cunt."

Maxel appeared and said, "I'm not a prop, dangit!"

"Maxel Hardy, meet my new friend Lucas Rotunda," Nera said.

"Hi," Maxel said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Lucas said.

"Are ya gonna watch, Lucas?" Jonah asked. "This'll be a good one."

"I wouldn't miss it," Lucas promised.

As Jonah and Kevin headed out, Nera and Maxel got ready. They wore matching ripped black jeans. Maxel wore a blue body shirt and Nera wore a black t-shirt and a pair of her father's cut-up armbands.. They reminded Lucas of their fathers in the early years of their careers.

Jonah and Kevin arrogantly issued an open challenge for their tag team titles. That was when a song began playing. Lucas recognized it as one of Jeff's songs. The crowd was initially confused. Then Nera and Maxel headed out. Nera danced as spastically as her father. Maxel was more like Matt. Regardless of whether or not the crowd knew who Nera was, they all recognized Maxel. He still had the same face he'd had as a baby. He'd worked for every indy out there and he had several successful stints in TNA where he'd spent most of his childhood, but no matter how big of a WWE mark someone was or how much they hated TNA, they'd seen the Broken Hardys. They'd watched Maxel grow up. Suddenly, everyone in the arena was paying attention.

Maxel grabbed the microphone out of Jonah's hand. "We accept!" He declared.

"Who tha hell brought in tha trash?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry, did you not recognize me? Let's try this. Hello, WWE Universe! How are you?" The fans cheered in response. "Do y'all know who I am?" More cheers followed. "Well, for anyone who _doesn't,_ my name is Maxel Hardy. My mother is Reby Sky, and my father is Matthew Moore Hardy." He had to pause as the crowd cheered loudly for the names. When they quieted down, he added, "Hell, if that's not enough for you, my grandfather was Senor Benjamin!" That got some amused cheers as well. "And this here is my cousin, Nera Hardy, daughter of my uncle, the one and only Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" The cheers were so out of control now that Maxel couldn't speak for a minute. When he finally had a chance, he said, "My cousin and I decided that there was one thing missing from this invasion of legacies WWE has going on... Someone to represent the Hardy name. With that said, we decided to come here and remind y'all what a _real_ tag team is!"

It was Nera who spoke then, quietly chanting, "Hardy... Hardy... Hardy... Hardy..." The crowd erupted into a Hardy chant.

Before it ended, Jonah rushed at Maxel. The bell rang and the match began as Maxel used Jonah's own momentum against him and sent him flying into the ring post. The match itself was a wonderful tribute to the Hardy Boyz. Lucas was impressed with how well the cousins worked together.

"Think this was a good signing?" Molly asked him.

"Absolutely," Lucas said. They watched the match together as it continued.

"They're even better than I expected," Molly said. "It's about time WWE had a couple of Hardys on the roster again."

Lucas fully agreed. The match lasted about ten minutes and ended as Maxel hit a Twist of Fate on Kevin, allowing Nera to go for Whisper in the Wind to pin Jonah. The Hardys were announced as the new tag team champions.

"You _lost_ to those _rednecks?"_ James demanded, coming out from the back. "I don't need you two! You're out of this stable! Get out of my ring!"

Jonah and Kevin glared at James before leaving and heading to the back. James turned to Nera and Maxel and said, "You guys are great. I'd be happy to bring you into our group."

Nera looked at him and said, "Gosh, James, we'd _love_ to, but we can't."

"Why the hell not?" James asked.

"Because we've already _got_ a group," Maxel said.

Keith's music hit. He smiled at Molly and Lucas before rushing by them and walking out. He got into the ring before turning toward Nera and Maxel. "This is for New Legacy!" Maxel declared. "We're bringing the tag belts _home_ where they belong!"

The crowd went wild as Keith raised both of their hands in victory. James stared at him with rage on his face. Finally, James got in Keith's face.

"I don't care _who_ you bring into your little club, Orton! We're still better than you'll _ever_ b-!" James shouted. Keith cut him off with an RKO out of nowhere, causing the fans to start cheering again.

They left James laid out in the ring and headed backstage together. "That was _perfect!"_ Molly declared.

"Well done," Lucas added.

"We'll seek our revenge soon enough," Jonah said with a laugh.

"Ye bet yer arse we will!" Kevin added.

"But as free members of the roster," Molly said. "How does it feel to be factionless?"

"A lot better than it probably did fer tha people in _Divergent,"_ Jonah said with a grin.

"I _loved_ those books," Lucas said. He was an avid reader, although he couldn't hold a candle to Nicky, whose nose was nearly always stuck in a book when they were growing up.

"We're free! No more storyline about how much we don' wan' ta be our parents so we're gonna act just like them ta prove it!" Kevin said, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, Dickface failed with that angle," Molly said with a laugh.

"And how does it feel to be part of WWE?" Keith asked Nera and Maxel.

"It feels right," Nera said.

"It was time," Maxel agreed.

"Well, we're happy to have you here," Lucas said. He meant it. The arrival of the Hardys felt like it would mark an important time in New Legacy. Under Molly and Shane's control, Creative had gone in a much better direction. He was excited to see where this road led.

 _ **DANNY**_

His mother was calling him. Danny excused himself so he could answer his phone. "Hey, Mom," he said.

"Baby, I'm sorry to call you during a show, but... I just wanted to hear your voice," she said.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Nothing. No, no, I'm fine, honey. I'm just checking on you..."

"Don't make me call Cayla and Saraya to get the truth. Please."

She sighed. "I had some tests today... The numbers are scary."

"How scary, Mom?"

"My heart is barely functioning at ten percent... If it gets any worse, I'll have to stay in the hospital."

Danny took a deep breath. "You'll be okay, Mom. Just try to relax. Everything will be fine."

"I know... I just needed to hear your voice," she said again.

"I can come back to Florida for a bit-"

"No, you've barely been back at work. I'm okay, Danny. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

"Danny, I... I started making plans today. Cayla and Saraya have the details... If things don't work out, I... I found a beautiful cemetery. It's in a really nice location, and the view is stunning, with flowers and weeping willows everywhere... It's peaceful. I think... I think it would be a nice place to be."

Danny wasn't sure what to say. His mother was looking at burial plots. He took a deep breath and kept his tone even as he said, "That sounds nice, Mom."

"I know you have to get back to work. I love you, Danny."

"I love you, too, Mom," he said again. How many more times would he be able to tell her that?

They hung up. Danny was shaking. His chest was tight. He raced into the garage and climbed into his rental, locking the doors. He slammed his fists against the dashboard twice before he started crying. Once he started, he couldn't stop.

There was a light knock on the window. "Danny?" Gabe called with concern. "Dude, are you alright?"

Danny jumped. He tried to cover up the fact that he'd been crying, but it was obvious Gabe knew. "I'm fine," Danny insisted as he got out of the car.

"Look, I know you feel like you need to put on a brave face for Trixie, but you don't have to do that with me," Gabe said. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

Danny sighed. "My mother's going to die," he blurted out.

"Danny-"

"She's picking out pretty places to put her body, Gabe! She's giving up."

Gabe looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, man. That's awful."

"I put my mom through hell growing up. I was always in trouble... I broke her heart, but she stuck with me and did the best she could. And now that she needs me, I can't save her. There's not a damn thing I can do. And that _really_ fucking sucks."

"I can't even imagine how hard this is for you."

"She's the only parent I have. She raised me. She loved me... My father never did anything but torture me and now he's dead... He's dead because _I_ killed him. And now she's dying and I can't stop it. I can't fix this. I'm useless."

"Danny..." Gabe looked like his heart was breaking for him. "You're _not_ useless. You're actually pretty fucking awesome. I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't saved me. Neither would Ginny. I know you feel like you're failing your mom, but you're not. You just have to keep being here for her. That's all she needs, to know you're here."

Danny sighed. "I need to get back... Trixie's match is coming up."

"I'll text her. You need time right now. You opened up an emotional can of worms. You can't just shove them back inside now. They can work around you tonight. Just stay here with me, okay?" Gabe sent the text. "I know you're tough, but you don't have to do this alone, Danny. You're _not_ alone. You have friends. You have Trixie. You have _me._ Lean on us."

Danny nodded, not knowing what else to do. He was grateful for Gabe's support, but he couldn't find the words to express that. Instead, he just sat there beside Gabe knowing that he could let his facade drop for a little while. He hadn't realized how exhausting it was to always be the strong one until now.

 _ **MOLLY**_

Randi was backstage with her. "I'm so proud of you!" She said. "You've had every title in the company now! My sister's the coolest person on the planet!"

"Yes I am," Molly agreed with a laugh. "Are you sure you're okay to watch this from back here?"

"Are you _kidding?_ Gorilla's the best seat in the house!"

"I've got her," Dillon assured her. "Go kick ass."

Molly nodded, then headed out as her music started. The crowd cheered loudly for her as she walked toward the ring holding her shiny new title high. She picked up a microphone and looked at the crowd.

"It's pretty awesome, right?" Molly asked. The crowd cheered again in response. "However, a title this awesome deserves to be defended, and I almost never fight in the women's division. With that in mind, as grateful as I am to add this title to my now completed checklist, I'm going to do the right thing and vacate it so these phenomenal women can keep fighting for it." She paused as the crowd reacted to her announcement. "I'm going to put the title up for the taking in a battle royale match featuring _every female wrestler_ currently on the roster! The final two competitors will engage in a traditional match winnable only by pinfall or submission. Winner takes all! Happy Hunger Games!" She had specifically checked with Shane before making the pop culture reference in case there were any legal issues. Molly felt so Adult when she did things like that instead of just doing whatever popped into her head.

Slowly, the entire female roster came out. Even Nera was included. Molly stood at ringside holding the belt. This was going to be fun.

 _ **FAYE**_

Everyone waited for the bell to ring. When it finally did, beautiful chaos errupted. Molly had given each girl the details of her role only. No one knew who was going to win or how except for the winner. The match was a lot of fun.

For most of the match, Faye worked closely with Trixie, playing the numbers game to keep the other girls at bay. Together, they eliminated Alice. Kristy and Riley eliminated Remy, Rida, and Dana at the same time. Nera eliminated Riley and Kristy back-to-back, to the shock of the crowd. Jordan tried to eliminate Ginny, but Faye eliminated her instead. Ginny was in the middle of thanking her when Faye eliminated her, too. It wasn't unusual. The sisters often wrestled each other because they were on opposite sides of New Legacy.

This continued until almost no one was left in the ring. It was down to Trixie, Nera, and Faye. Nera tried to eliminate Trixie, but Trixie held on. Faye swooped in and saved her from Nera with a powerbomb that left Nera lying on the mat. She pulled Trixie to safety. Then, as Trixie turned to face Nera, Faye superkicked her in the face.

Everyone was stunned. The arena was filled with confusion as Faye picked Trixie up and eliminated her. Then she pinned the still unmoving Nera for the win.

Trixie looked up at Faye in genuine shock. Molly had decided not to even tell her the ending to make her reaction that much more genuine. She'd probably been under the impression that Nera was supposed to win. Molly wouldn't have been cruel and told her she was getting the title back, especially since Trixie was her best friend. It had probably been hard for Molly to even keep this much from her.

Faye's hand was raised in victory. It felt good to hold the title in her hands. She took a deep breath and took the microphone.

"The fairy princess is _dead,"_ she declared cryptically. "My name is Faythe Rhodes and I am the proud great-granddaughter of a plumber, granddaughter of the Dream, and daughter of a truly _dashing_ man!" The crowd seemed to want to boo her, but as she dropped the names of her grandfather and father, they cheered. Then they went back to booing her, hating this evil bitch who'd turned on their beloved Trickster. She'd never gotten such a strong reaction from the crowd before. Faye smiled, certain her heel turn had been extremely successful.

"Pay attention, because _everything_ is about to change!" Faye declared.

"How _could_ you?" Trixie asked, fully in character as she recovered from her shock. Molly had coaxed a microphone into her hand. "I _trusted_ you!" She climbed back into the ring.

"That was your first mistake, Trickster," Faye said coldly. "Being nice never got anyone anywhere. I couldn't do it anymore. The world isn't happy and cheerful and perfect, and it destroys anyone who is! I'm done being that scared, obedient, sweet little girl. _This_ is the true me!"

She looked at Molly waiting for some sign that she'd had a chance to warn Trixie of the next part. Molly gave a subtle nod. Faye ran at Trixie and hit her with a spear. Trixie absorbed it perfectly, having been ready for it. She fell against the ring post and sank to the floor.

"I hate you! I hate your stupid smile and your constant cheerfulness!" Faye screamed. She began attacking Trixie, being careful not to actually hurt her while she kept her trapped in the corner.

Jordan and Nera came running out to Trixie's aid. Molly couldn't do it because when it came to fights within New Legacy, she was a heel. Faye fought Jordan and Nera for a couple of minutes before laying them both out on the mat. She rounded on Trixie again. That was when Keith came running out. For a moment, everyone in the crowd assumed he was going to help his cousin, but then he reminded them he was also a heel. He laughed and pulled Faye into a hug. Then he lifted her arm as she held the title high.

Nicky came running out. Keith shrugged at him. "She kept the title in our group," he said into a microphone before leading Faye away. She saw Nicky run to Trixie's side to check on her as they headed backstage.

"You didn't _tell_ me you were turning heel!" Ginny shouted as she made it to the back.

"I didn't tell _anyone,"_ Faye replied. "Trix didn't even know."

"Well, it was beautifully done. Good work." Her sister smiled at her. "Dad would be proud."

Faye almost started to cry, but then she remembered she was a heel now and couldn't burst into tears every time she got emotional. She hugged Ginny instead. "Thank you for saying that."

Trixie and Nicky got backstage. Molly joined them a few moments later. Trixie whacked Molly's arm. Molly cried out in surprise, then started laughing. "That's for not warning me!" Trixie scolded her.

"Sorry," Molly said, still laughing. "I just wanted to get a genuine reaction out of you and see how you handled yourself."

"Did I pass your little test?"

"Spectacularly." Molly opened up her arms for a hug. "Still love me?" She asked.

"Always... Jerk," Trixie said, hugging her.

"Am I a jerk, too?" Faye asked.

"No, you're just _awesome!_ I'm really glad you won the title. You deserve it so much, Faye. Congrats!" Trixie hugged her, too.

"Where the fuck is Danny, anyway?" Molly asked. "I was thinking of having him rescue you, but he never showed up so I asked Nicky to fill in. That's why I had Keith come out."

"Right here," Danny said as he and Gabe walked in. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"Are you okay?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

Even Faye could see that was a lie. She didn't call him on it, though, because Gabe distracted her as he proclaimed, "Heel turn, outta nowhere! Fairy Dust, how _could_ you?"

"The fairy princess is dead," Faye said again.

"That's going on your next t-shirt," Molly decided.

Scotty finally walked in. "I was watching from the crowd... You were amazing, M'Lady!" He said, kissing her. He picked her up and spun her around in the air for a moment before adding, "But you'll always be my fair fairy Faye."

"Yes I will," Faye agreed, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. "Just not on camera."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied. For the first time in a while, Faye felt like her career and her life were heading exactly where she wanted them to.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Just a side note, but if like the style of this fic (meaning the story of the legacies of the earlier generation), I also just started a fic about the children of the original ECW wrestlers (and Paul Heyman and Joey Styles). I think some of you might really enjoy that one (especially Molly fans, because she'd fit right in with the characters in that fic). It's called_ Extreme Legacy _if you want to check it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and of course there is more to come! I decided the only thing missing from this fic was a Hardy, LOL, so it just made sense to bring in Maxel and Nera._


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

 _ **TRIXIE**_

Now that she was back, Trixie was getting back into speaking events. She was also ready to take the next step. "I want to create a sanctuary program for abused women," she told Shane. "An actual charity... But it's going to cost a lot, and I only have so much..."

"Say no more," Shane replied. "I told you I'm with you on this. I'd be happy to help you get started financially."

"Really?" She asked with surprise.

"I told you, I'm with you one-hundred percent on this, Trixie. It's a great thing you're trying to do, and I think it's important for WWE to take a strong public stance against domestic violence."

Trixie smiled. "I've been talking to my mom about what goes into running The Big Show as far as finances and fundraising and paperwork... I know it's a lot of work, but it's really important to me and I'm ready to commit to it."

"Get me a written proposal and we'll move forward."

Trixie pulled out the proposal her mom had helped her perfect over the last week. She slid it toward him. Shane laughed. "I see you're well prepared."

"I was a girl scout," Trixie said with a grin. "I'm _always_ prepared."

Shane nodded. He took the paperwork. "I'll read it over today, and we'll get the ball rolling."

"Thank you." She hugged him, then paused. "Was that horribly unprofessional?"

He laughed. "Not at all."

Trixie left the office feeling excited. She was about to call Danny when she ran into Ginny. "What's got you even perkier than usual?" Ginny asked.

"I'm starting a charity... A sanctuary system for abused women to help them find safety," Trixie replied. She was nervous. She hadn't told many people about this part of the project. Her mom and mum knew, and of course she'd told Danny and Molly, but for the most part, she'd kept it to herself.

Ginny studied her for a moment before saying, "Trix, I think that's awesome."

"You do?"

"Absolutely. The world needs more people like you in it... You took a really awful experience and turned it into something to help other people. You're amazing."

"Coming from you, that means a lot."

"If I'd had a place like that, maybe I wouldn't have turned out so fucked up," Ginny replied with a weak smile. "You're a lot stronger than I am, Trixie."

"Are you _kidding?_ You survived _way_ worse than I have, and you're still standing. You're _Supergirl,_ Ginny!"

Ginny laughed. "I think that's more you. I could never pull off being that cheerful or sweet."

" _Wonder Woman,_ then."

"Maybe... I don't feel like a superhero, though. Not even close."

"Real heroes never do." Trixie could see how close to the surface Ginny's pain still sat. She hugged her. "What makes you a hero is acting like one anyway."

Suddenly, a song from the nineties popped into Trixie's head. It was _Tubthumping_ by Chumbawamba. _I get knocked down, but I get up again, you're never gonna keep me down..._ She decided that it perfectly fit the conversation. Maybe she should look into using it for promotional purposes.

It was strange thinking about things like that. All of this made Trixie feel very Adult. She smiled as ideas began coming together in her head.

 _ **DILLON**_

It was going to be an important night for New Legacy. They were going at the Anti-Legacies hard. Dillon wasn't entirely sure he was up to doing what Molly had planned. "Breathe, Dillon," Alice said gently.

"What if I screw up?" He asked.

"You won't," she replied confidently.

"What if this goes over badly with the fans?"

"Are you _kidding?_ You are _beyond_ over with the fans. They'll love it."

"I'm still new to the roster. Other people deserve it more. This is a mista-"

Alice kissed him, effectively shutting him up. "Go out there, kick ass, take names, and _be_ the Reaper. You are the Undertaker's son. You've _got_ this."

He stopped protesting and took a deep breath. Peter stood in the ring already. He was the Intercontinental Champion, and generally he'd have entered last, but Dillon's entrance was all about intimidation, and he couldn't scare his opponent if he wasn't in the ring. As the lights went out and his music hit, Dillon walked out. When the lights came back on, he was in the ring, and the bell rang. Peter was still looking up the ramp searching for him when Dillon positioned himself behind him and waited. When Peter turned around, Dillon grabbed him by the throat and chokeslammed him. Just like that, the referee counted to three and Dillon became a champion.

 _This is insane,_ he thought. Could he handle that responsibility? He was doing great in the company so far, but the IC title was a big deal. The kind of men and women who'd held that title before were legendary. Did he really belong in the same category as all of them?

He had very little time to ponder this as Keith came out and raised his hand in victory, a huge grin on his face. Then James came out.

"You useless idiot!" James shouted at Peter. "That was pathetic! You're lucky I don't kick your ass right here!"

"I'm sorry, Bobby Ray! I'll do better!" Peter insisted. "Please don't kick me out!"

"We'll see," James replied. "J-Truth! Come out here and show this loser what a _champion_ looks like!"

Ken came out, the United States Championship held high as he pumped the crowd up with his entrance. He stopped short and his eyes went as wide and crazy as his father's as Alice's new dark music started to play. Her entrance included a lot of pyro as she walked slowly toward the ring looking determined and evil. Keith, James, Dillon, and Peter all stayed ringside for the match.

It was over pretty quickly. Ken held his own for three minutes or so, but he was no match for Alice. She hit a brutal tombstone on him and he didn't get back up. Keith and Dillon jumped into the ring and each raised one of her hands in victory as Alice was given her title.

"Unbelievable!" James screamed. He turned around and began hurling insults at Ken.

Finally, Ken stood up. "You know what? I don't _need_ this! Hell no. Little Jimmy _out,_ bitch!" Ken superkicked James in the face before heading out. Dillon knew he had agreed to continue to do some work with WWE as long as he could also work the indies. Somehow, Molly had convinced Shane to allow it. His sister worked miracles sometimes.

Keith turned to James. "One by one, you're all falling down, Bobby Ray," he said. "Now I'm coming for _my_ title. You versus me at the next big event... Winner takes all! If you win, you keep the title and your stable and I will quit WWE... But if _I_ win, you and your little Anti-Legacies are over. You're under contract, so you can stay and fade away into your usual obscurity, but all of your lackies are fired!"

"You're _on!_ We'll prove we're better than all of you!" James replied.

This was the beginning of the end of the storyline. Dillon was excited, but his nerves were threatening to overwhelm him. Could he really pull off being one of the faces of WWE?

 _ **TOBY**_

His hands were shaking, but not from anxiety. In addition to taking the medication, he'd started training again. He was trying to take it slow, but that was hard. Training was familiar. It was comforting and safe. He had gone back to the tiny school he and Scotty had started at and humbly asked if he could train a bit as he recovered.

"You and you brother are the first students I had who made it to the 'E," Dane Edwards, his very first trainer, told him enthusiastically. Toby knew Scotty would have cringed at that. No one who had ever actually worked for WWE called it _the 'E,_ but a lot of guys who wanted to sound like they knew the business tossed the phrase around. Toby let it go. Dane was a good guy who'd never had much of a run in the business, but he cared about his students like they were his own children. That meant something to Toby. "You'll always be welcome here," Dane added.

"Thank you," Toby had said simply. He didn't know what else _to_ say. Here, in this tiny garage of a wrestling school in Chicago, things were so much simpler. There was no drama. No one got shot... Well, mostly. It _was_ Chicago, after all, but none of his fellow wrestling students had ever been shot, or stalked, or kidnapped and stabbed by lunatics. He missed that.

Part of him considered walking away. He could leave WWE and do indy work when he felt like it. He could open up a veterinary clinic like he'd always wanted to. He could be closer to his parents and stop living out of hotel rooms. Scotty would probably follow him, because they'd always done everything together... If he hadn't left the comfort of the indies, Toby never would have had to go through all of the insanity he'd recently faced... But he also wouldn't have been there to save countless stray animals, including Ronda... God, he missed Ronda... And most of all, he wouldn't have ever fallen for Kristy. Sure, he'd met her on the indies, but until WWE, they'd never been more than slight acquaintances, two ships passing on the sea, never having more than a single moment of interraction at any given time. Kristy was worth everything else. He wouldn't trade their relationship for anything because any so-called utopia would be miserable without her.

"You've got a lot on your mind," Dane observed. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not right now," Toby said, "but thanks for the offer... Will you get in the ring with me?"

Dane laughed. "I'm not up to WWE's standards, Toby. My students have surpassed their teacher."

"There's always more to learn. Please, Dane. I _need_ this."

Dane nodded, stepping into the ring. Soon, they began wrestling, not discussing anything before doing it. This forced Toby to focus on wrestling and nothing else. Dane had read about the stabbing just like everyone else, and he was careful to avoid any chest shots. Toby fell into the familiar routine of training with this man. He'd taken the twins into his school free of charge at fourteen years old. No one else would even consider training them that young. It probably wasn't even legal, but his parents hadn't objected. They knew their sons were born to become wrestlers, and nothing was going to stand in their way.

Dane caught him from behind and restrained him. Toby started to panic. He forced himself to breathe through it, thinking hard until he remembered how to reverse the hold. Finally, he freed himself and attacked Dane, letting his ring instincts kick in. After a while, they both collapsed onto the ring breathlessly.

"Better?" Dane asked.

"Yes," Toby answered honestly. "Thanks for that." He hugged him, feeling fourteen again, and didn't let go for a minute.

"I know you've been through a lot, Toby. Just know you can come home anytime. I'll be here. That goes for Scotty, too."

Toby nodded. He knew he wasn't quite ready to go back to work yet, but he felt closer than he had since everything had happened. _Within the month,_ he told himself. He was determined to meet this self-imposed deadline no matter what.

 _ **RILEY**_

It hadn't been easy to stay sober. She hadn't been back long, but she was struggling. A month of rehab might have been enough if she hadn't fought it so much in the beginning, but she simply hadn't picked up many coping skills.

It helped that Marco was there. He had worked so hard to get off of drugs, and she was trying to focus on him instead of how easy it would be to get high. Things weren't so bad. Marco had forgiven her. They were back to spending almost all of their time together. The sex had become even more intense, as if a month apart had left them desperate for each other's touch. On top of her first real relationship getting back on track, Molly was trying really hard to put the past behind them, and as long as Riley stayed honest with her, Molly was willing to let her back in little by little. Kristy was as close to her as ever, and with Toby still out, she was lonely and more than willing to spend time with her best friend.

It genuinely surprised her when Gabe approached. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Riley replied automatically.

"Really, Riley... I want to know."

"You do?"

"You may have been a bitch when you flipped out on me, but you weren't completely wrong. I treat you like a co-worker, not my cousin... We're family. And if you're willing to try to get your shit together, the least I can do is be here to support you."

Riley was stunned. "Why now?" She asked.

"It was hard when you came back... You weren't Gracie, you were Riley, this crazy girl with issues who partied too hard and was a total stranger. I just couldn't wrap my head around you being my cousin... But you are. You just grew up." He sighed. "I was really judgemental of you, but that wasn't right. My dad does that to Randi... He has all these expectations and he never takes into account that she had this awful childhood before he met her. She's traumatized, and she's sensitive, and she does things he isn't happy about, but she's _family._ She deserves our love and support no matter what... And so do _you._ I guess it just finally clicked in my head that if I took ten seconds to stop judging you, I might understand you and maybe even like you." He flashed her that infamous Uso Grin.

Riley couldn't identify the emotion threatening to overwhelm her. She stared at Gabe before saying, "Thanks..."

"Next time shit hits the fan in a spectularly Riley fashion, call me. I'll be there."

She nodded. Gabe walked away, apparently having said enough. Riley wondered if she could fix things with her family after all. She still couldn't talk to her father, but Gabe was a start.

She refocused when Molly came over. "We're going to have a match at Survivor Series," Molly said.

"We are?" Riley asked.

"An initiation match that revives our parents' legacies... The Shield vs 3MB, only it's 3WB now."

"That was inevitable."

"Yeah, it had to be done. It'll show the world why Remy, Dana, and Rida are no joke."

"Are we jobbing?" Riley asked in surprise. The Shield girls rarely jobbed.

"It's two out of three falls, and we're jobbing at least once... I haven't decided who wins. I wanted to run it by Cayla and see what she thinks. It may not strictly be a Women's Division match, but it features six females."

"That's a good idea." She paused. "You're doing a really good job, Molly."

"Thanks." Molly looked at her. "I guess you don't mind my evil coup to steal Paul's job anymore?"

"I never really meant that... Apparently, I'm an asshole when I'm high... No shock there, as I'm often an asshole when I'm sober, too."

Molly laughed at that. "At least you recognize that," she said.

It felt like things were nearly back to normal between them. Riley squeezed her hand. Molly squeezed back. "I'll see you later, okay?" Molly asked.

Riley nodded. As Molly walked away, Riley decided she was going to be okay. Even if she couldn't work things out with her father, everything else was falling into place.

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER...**_

 _ **KRISTY**_

She sat on the bed with Ronda in her lap. Ronda mewed sadly, so Kristy began scratching her behind the ears until the kitten purred. "I know, Ronda," she said. "I miss him, too." Although she'd Face Timed with Toby every single day, it was still hard being away from him. Usually, she kept Ronda in her lap as she called him so the kitten could say hello to him, too. It soothed all three of them, but Kristy ached for more. She'd give anything to be able to even just hug him again.

A knock at her door snapped her out of her thoughts. Riley, who was next-door like usual, was supposed to come get her so they could drive to the arena together, but it was a little early for that. Kristy opened the door and let out a squeak at the sight of Toby.

Before she could process that he was there, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her and then holding her tightly. "You're _here,"_ she whispered.

"I passed my psych eval over the phone and hopped on the first plane here," Toby replied. "I decided that I needed to be here... New Legacy's got a big night, and I refuse to miss it."

He walked into her room, his suitcase behind him, and Ronda immediately ran toward him meowing. He picked her up. "Hey, Girl!" He said, smushing his face against her fur for a moment. "I missed you."

"Are you really okay?" Kristy asked gently.

"Yeah. My parents got me a really good therapist, and he agreed I'm ready to come back. We're going to keep up sessions over the phone for a little while, but I'm pretty sure I'm okay. Going back and training with Dane helped me work a lot of things out." He set Ronda down so he could kiss Kristy again. "I missed you, Kris... I couldn't stand being away from you anymore."

Kristy's heart melted. Ronda mewed in protest of being put down, so Toby laughed and added, "And of course I _had_ to come back for _you,_ Ronda!"

They stayed together for a bit before someone else knocked on the door. Once again, it wasn't Riley. This time, Scotty stood there. He flung his arms around his brother. "Don't you _ever_ leave me again!" Scotty scolded Toby. "Do you have a room? Do you wanna crash with me again?"

"Won't Faye have an issue with that?" Toby asked.

"Faye's technically got her own room... She just likes mine better," Scotty said with a laugh. "But you're my twin. That trumps all."

"You could stay with me," Kristy offered shyly.

Scotty grinned. "Nevermind. That's too good of an offer for you to refuse," he said.

"Are you sure, Kristy?" Toby asked.

"I missed you. I want you here with me," Kristy replied. "If you want to, that is?"

"What do _you_ think?" He kissed her.

Riley stood in the doorway looking confused. "When did your room become Party Central?" She asked. Then she noticed Toby. "Toby! You're back! Are you okay?"

"I think so... How are _you_ doing?" Toby asked.

"I'm sober... Practically straightedge." Riley cracked up at her own words. "Okay, I can't even say that with a straight face! But I'm not getting high or even drinking, and that's major for me."

Toby hugged her, causing Riley to gasp in surprise. "I'm really proud of you, Riley," he said.

"I though straightedge kids were supposed to be all judgemental of drug addicts," Riley said.

"Not all of us," Scotty said. "You fucked up, Riley, but you're coming back from it."

Riley stared at the twins. "I never expected to find support from you guys... Thank you."

"Is it time?" Kristy asked.

"What? Oh, yeah! Sorry. Are you still riding with me?"

"Sure."

"The rental seats five. You guys could come, and if you want to bring Faye, that would be fine," Riley offered.

"Sure, that sounds fun," Toby replied.

"I'll go get my fairy," Scotty said, leaving to head to Faye's room.

A few minutes later, they all piled into Riley's rental. They got to the arena pretty quickly, and from there everything moved fast. Everyone was all over Toby, welcoming him back. Molly grinned when she saw him. "I was hoping the entire stable could be here tonight," she said. She turned to Kristy and Riley. "We're the first match."

"Why are we opening the show?" Kristy asked in surprise.

"Tonight's about the whole stable. We're starting off with one of our matches and ending with one... And having a qualifying match for _this_ baby!" She pulled out a very awesome and familiar-looking title belt.

"Is that the Hardcore Championship?" Toby asked in shock.

"You bet your ass it is," Molly replied with a grin. It was a new belt, but it looked very similar to the original.

"Who's in the running for the title shot?" Kristy asked.

"The Sire, Danny, Marco, Jonah, Kevin, Alice, and the Nation, minus Lucky of course."

"Not you?" Riley asked.

"Not yet. I'm not Paul. I won't make myself the first champion."

"So the Nation's wrestling for us now?" Toby asked.

"Purely under the Hardcore Division. Their contracts allow them to take indy gigs, too."

"That's awesome," Kristy said. "I'm really excited to see where this goes. Spoilers?"

"I don't have them. I decided I was too close to everyone to fairly pick the champion, so Shane's handling this match and the actual first title match."

Kristy was impressed. "That's really mature of you."

"Yep. I'm Adulting." Molly grinned. "Come on, girls. Let's get ready." They headed to the locker room to get dressed.

Soon after that, they were dressed and in gorilla. Remy, Dana, and Rida went out first. They entered to Remy's music, but just as Molly had promised, there was no band gimmick. Earlier in the week, Molly had called them out and demanded they prove they were worthy of joining New Legacy.

The Shield music hit and the girls walked out together. They didn't enter through the crowd. They'd tried that a few times early on, but it was too much of a security risk. Instead, they used the traditional route. The fans went crazy for them as they always did. It was the first time the New Shield had had a match together in a while, and the fans were excited.

It began with Dana and Kristy. They'd worked together on the indies and they knew each other well enough to put on a very good match. Dana dominated the match, showing off several of her moves. She even hit Kristy with a futureshock DDT, which was her father's signature and was essentially the PG Era Dirty Deeds. (The original had been different, but few remembered that.) Kristy kicked out, thrilling the crowd, and climbed up on the ropes, hitting a Phoenix Splash and getting the first win.

Kristy tagged Riley in. Dana immediate tagged in Rida, who went on the attack quickly. She got in several good hits, but Riley tagged in Molly and Rida started taking more bumps. She quickly tagged in Remy, who hit back at Molly nearly as hard as Molly hit her. Molly tagged Riley back in, and together with Kristy, they triple powerbombed Remy. Everyone thought it was over until Remy kicked out. Molly cursed in frustration and tagged Riley back in. Remy tagged Rida in and Rida nearly got the pin with a surprise roll-up, but Riley kicked out.

Rida tagged Dana in. Dana looked eerily like her father when Riley locked her in the Tree of Woe, and just like her father always did, she countered it and attacked, taking control of the match. She pinned Riley for the win.

For the final match, Riley tagged Kristy back in after kicking Dana onto the mat. Kristy hit a curb stomp on Dana immediately. Dana desperately tagged in Rida. Kristy was hit with a superkick as Rida took control. Kristy tagged in Molly. Rida discretely tagged in Remy, seemingly unknown to the Shield girls. Once again, they went for the Triple Powerbomb. Rida stayed down, but Remy attacked, hitting Molly with a suplex. Molly got her bearings and hit Remy with a clothesline, knocking them both out of the ring as Molly stumbled, selling how dazed she was. She managed to smash Remy's head into the steps, and Remy hit her with a chair. When that didn't work, she pulled out a ladder and hit her with that. Both fell onto the floor as Rida attacked Riley and Dana attacked Kristy. When the two legal women got up, neither made her way to the ring, both barely standing. The referee was dangerously near hitting ten. Molly rolled into the ring just in time to save herself. Rida and Dana rushed to help Remy stand and the three stared at the Shield girls in the ring from their spot on the ramp. They slowly turned to leave, having lost their place, when Molly grabbed a microphone.

"Wait," she said. They turned to stare at her. "Anyone who can survive that sort of beating from _us_ is the real deal. Ladies, get in the ring. You've _earned_ your spots in New Legacy."

Remy, Dana, and Rida climbed back into the ring. The Shield girls shook their hands before leaving the ring.

Backstage, they were all smiling. "That was a hell of a match," Keith said.

"I promised I'd make sure they weren't treated as a joke," Molly replied.

"After that? I don't think _anyone_ thinks we're a joke," Remy said.

"Was the shaking hands thing a face turn?" Toby asked.

"The Shield turn babyface? Never!" Molly said with a laugh. "Our Sires are the babyfaces. We're heels for life. It was just a show of respect. If _we_ respect them, _everyone_ will."

"We'd have hugged them if we face turned," Riley said. "Babyfaces hug."

"Awww, darlin', we can still hug if ya like!" Remy teased her.

"I like hugs," Kristy said with a grin.

Remy immediately hugged her. "Come get in on this, Punk Junior," Remy said, opening her arms wider to bring Toby in.

"Threesome. Hot," Scotty teased them.

"That means he feels left out," Molly said.

"Awww, there's room in _my_ bed anytime," Rida joked. "For _Faye."_

"Wait, you're a lesbian?" Nicky asked, making Kristy realize he was also there.

"Fam," Rida confirmed, wrapping her pink around Nicky's and shaking them together.

"Fam?" Nicky asked.

"It means family. It's a way gay people sometimes out themselves to other gay people," Lucas explained.

"I figured you knew that," Rida said. "A cute twink like you must have had boys all over him growing up."

"I didn't exactly realize I wasn't straight until a few years ago," Nicky said in embarrassment.

"Ah, late bloomer. It's cool. At least you found your man."

Nicky looked at Lucas. "What's a twink?" He asked.

Molly cracked up. So did Kristy. "You're a very pretty boy, Nicky," Molly said. "That's all you need to know."

"You're not ready for the rest," Lucas added. "You never got wrapped up in the gay club kid scene like I did. Be happy for that." He kissed his cheek and Nicky didn't ask any more questions.

"Nicky my boy, I will teach you the Ways of the Gays!" Rida declared.

"Should I be afraid?" Nicky asked nervously.

"Very," Rida replied cheerfully.

For the first time in ages, things felt like they were back to normal. Kristy snuggled against Toby as everyone continued talking and laughing.

 _ **DANNY**_

He'd honestly been surprised when Molly asked him to participate in the newly returned Hardcore Division. It had been ages since he'd been allowed to have a true hardcore match not run under PG rules. He'd done hardcore matches for most of his early years. He'd even worked for CZW for a while. In his greenest days, Danny had been all about the blood and chairs and barbed wire and glass. He had so much pain in him that he needed to release, and beating the everliving shit out of other guys was a nice outlet, too. He'd definitely gotten his rage under control since he'd fallen for Trixie, but regular matches didn't provide the same thrill for him as hardcore ones had. The more he thought about it, the more excited he got.

Now he stood in the ring with some of the best wrestlers he'd ever met and it felt surreal. He'd worked with Danny Havoc, Devon, and Conor before. Jonah and Kevin had wrestled him a lot. He'd even had a match or two with Marco before leaving the indies for WWE, although Marco had been much greener back then. He'd only wrestled Dean under the PG Era, and now he realized he might be facing Jon Moxley in the ring instead. That idea excited him more than anything else. Growing up, he'd worshipped Dean and Sami Calihan. He'd seen every Switchblade Conspiracy match he could get his hands on. His father had hated that Danny loved them so much, but that had only made him love them more. He'd met Sami several times at CZW, but never had a match with him. The first time he'd faced Dean in the ring, he'd actually been severely star struck. He'd hoped Dean would take him under his wing, but Dean had simply known him as Luke Harper's son and hadn't bothered much with him. It was strange how far he'd come. After Molly decided she was obligated to befriend him because Trixie had, he'd finally had a chance to really talk to Dean, and now Dean often did give him advice on wrestling and even on life. He never told him how much that actually meant to him.

Danny refocused his attention as the match began. The fans were already super psyched because the title was back. Now they were going to see if the division would be PG or more like the original.

Everyone in the match gave one hundred percent. It was a blur of action as wrestlers who'd been held back for so long got to go extra crazy in the ring. There were trash cans, thumb tacks, ladders, chairs, barbed wire, kendo sticks, and even a plate of glass. Devon brought that into the ring. He tried to throw Marco through it, but Danny saved him, tossing Devon through as it shattered. Molly had insisted none of the regular WWE wrestlers take that bump because most hadn't been in a match with glass in years and she didn't want anyone getting seriously injured. Since the Nation boys went through glass practically once a month whenever they were active at CZW, she knew they could take the bump fairly safely.

It was Alice who shocked the crowd. She raised her arms up and the ringposts exploded with fire. Alice proceeded to light a kendo stick and use that to ignite a table outside of the ring. Now the entire arena was screaming in excitement. Alice put Conor through the table, followed by Dean, who landed on him to cushion the blow. Dean had wanted to do the spot, but Molly had insisted _"the Sire cannot catch fire,"_ so she'd done it very carefully. Eventually, as the newly revived division had more practice, Molly promised to let everyone take crazy bumps, but for now, she was having the Nation do most of the more dangerous spots.

Danny Havoc grabbed Alice from behind and powerbombed her on top of Dean and Conor. Kevin and Jonah tried to attack Havoc with matching kendo sticks, but Havoc managed to knock both of them out of the ring instead. It was Devon who ran over to the still smoking table with a fire extinguisher and put the fire out. Then he tried to hit Alice in the head with it, but she ducked and he hit Dean instead.

Danny and Marco knocked Havoc over the ropes on top of all of them and were left as the only two standing in the ring. They looked at each other and shrugged, shook hands, and immediately started grappling. Danny kicked Marco's legs out from under him and grabbed a trash can, hitting him in the head. He went to pin him, but Conor jumped in and pulled him off of Marco, stealing the pin for himself and eliminating Marco. Alice rolled Conor up as soon as Marco was eliminated and eliminated him. Jonah tried to eliminate Alice, but she chokeslammed him and eliminated him instead. Kevin backed away from her in fear and bumped into Devon, who superkicked him and pinned him. Dean suddenly eliminated Alice with Dirty Deeds. Devon went for Danny, who freed himself and threw thumbtacks on the ground, but Devon tossed Danny onto them and pinned him.

Danny didn't move as Devon got off of him. He watched Dean start brawling like a lunatic, throwing more punches than Danny could count. Devon tried to defend himself, but Dean picked him up and tossed him onto a board covered in barbed wire. Dean got the pin. He and Havoc were the last two standing, making them the two who'd face off in the very first title match. They glared at each other, selling their old CZW rivalry that often bled over into real life. Dean and Havoc really didn't get along, but they both loved Molly dearly, so they sort of had to suck it up.

Trainers and referees came to help Danny and Devon get up and get backstage. "Oh my God!" Trixie said in horror. "That was amazing, but are you okay?"

"It's just thumbtacks," Danny said as the trainers started pulling them out. "I'm fine. It was pretty great, actually..."

Trixie kissed him. "Feel better?" She asked.

"Much," Danny replied.

"I've got glass in my ass!" Devon declared. "Who wants to kiss it and make _me_ feel better?"

"Keep dreaming," Molly said with a laugh. "Guys, that was... There's not even a word! I'm so pumped right now!"

"And the night's not even over!" Danny reminded her.

"Yeah, but that was the first main event of the night… Now we run promos so the ring can be cleaned up..."

"Sweep it up, asshole, sweep it up," Conor sang cheerfully. Devon and Havoc joined in, and Danny smiled, instantly reminded of the indies with that chant.

"You versus me again for a title... Never thought I'd see the day," Dean said to Havoc.

"Looking forward to kicking your ass again, Moxley," Havoc replied, extending his hand.

Danny was stunned as Dean shook it. "Hell just froze over!" Devon declared.

"It's a Survivor Series Miracle!" Conor added. It certainly felt like it.

 _ **KEITH**_

He was standing in gorilla with his entire stable and the last of the members of the Anti-Legacies. "Are you ready?" Keith asked James.

" _So_ ready," James replied.

"We can't top that hardcore match. It was an hour and a half ago and the crowd's still going nuts over it."

"Seriously. But at least we'll still have tables."

"Try not to set it on fire. I'm not the hardcore one in my relationship," Keith joked, pulling Molly into his arms.

"Why would I set a poor, defenseless table on fire? That was a crime against humanity! Poor table… She was so young… So full of life… Alice is a monster!"

James heard his music start and headed out, his now tiny stable following. Then New Legacy walked out. Keith led the way with Molly still holding his arm. Faye, Nera, Maxell, Alice, and Dillon followed, their titles held high. Behind them, Nicky led Lucas, Gabe, Ginny, Danny, Trixie, Kristy, Toby, Scotty, Riley, Marco, Remy, Dana, Rida, and Jordan to the ring. The sheer size of their stable was impressive and terrifying to anyone dumb enough to challenge them. This was Jordan's first official appearance with New Legacy and she stayed close to the others, her nerves showing slightly. Keith wasn't worried. Jordan was amazing and he knew she'd do well in their group.

As they surrounded the ring, Keith stepped inside. The bell rang and James immediately came at him hard. Being a no DQ match, things got pretty chaotic early on. Georgie, Peter, Roger, and Jake tried their best to interfere for James, but the many members of New Legacy easily kept them at bay. James hit Keith with everything he had and Keith gave it right back. It went back and forth evenly for a long time, but then Keith took a powerbomb and lay on the mat. James yelled, "Guys! Get the table!" Peter and Georgie set up a table at ringside. James lifted Keith up and threw him through the table. Neither one moved.

The members of New Legacy had all had matches already and were in rough shape. Anyone not in the the three big matches had been part of one of the three Survivor Series matches, and although they were nothing compared to the bigger matches on the card, they'd still taken beatings. It didn't matter as they attacked Roger, Georgie, Peter, and Jake. This held the crowd's attention as Keith recovered. Finally, the referee started counting to ten. James got up at four and rolled into the ring, but Keith remained motionless. Not until the referee hit eight did Keith start to move. He jumped in just before ten while James prematurely celebrated his victory and hit an RKO that laid James out. As the crowd went insane, Keith pinned James for the win.

The remaining Anti-Legacies looked on in horror as New Legacy got into the ring. The entire stable surrounded Keith as he took the title from the referee. Nicky and Molly lifted Keith onto their shoulders as the stable celebrated. People snapped photos and cheered. All of the members of New Legacy looked into the camera, unified and victorious. Just like that, the Anti-Legacy storyline was done, and New Legacy was back on top where they belonged.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _I know that's a huge moment and it feels like the end, but I promise, there's still plenty more of this story to come!_


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

 _ **DANNY**_

After the amazing pay-per-view, everyone had gone out and celebrated. It was nice to have the entire stable back together, and the remaining Anti-Legacies had come, too. James, Kevin, Jonah, and Ken would all still be around, but it was Georgie, Peter, Roger, and Jake's last night on the roster, and they'd wanted to send them off in style.

The night had been perfect. Somehow, they'd all gotten up early the next day to drive three hours to Florida for RAW. It was strange to think he and Trixie would be sleeping in their house instead of the hotel, but it was also kind of nice.

They arrived at the arena with Nicky, Lucas, and Jordan, who Trixie had insisted should ride with them. Molly, Keith, Gabe, and Ginny were right behind them. "I'll go get our rental," Nicky offered to Lucas.

"I'll give you a lift," Danny offered. "We're here pretty early." He kissed Trixie before as Nicky did the same to Lucas, then they headed to the rental place.

"Mom's coming tonight," Nicky told him. "Aunt Saraya, too."

"That's cool," Danny replied. "I'm sure Trix will be happy to see them."

They made pleasant small talk until they got to the rental place. There, Nicky picked up the car he'd reserved. It was his usual choice, a four-door sedan, this one specifically a Ford in red. "Nice color," Danny commented.

Nicky looked embarrassed. "It's too much, right? But it was the only sedan they had available." Nicky usually drove black or blue cars.

"I like it," Danny said. He had a thing for red cars that was the result of his mother refusing to drive anything else.

"Thanks," Nicky said with a slight smile. "I kind of do, too."

He let Nicky take the lead and followed behind him, mildly amused by how fast Nicky always drove. Lucas would have a panic attack if he saw the speeds Nicky reached when he wasn't around. Lucas drove more like his father, gripping the steering wheel for dear life at all times. Molly had taught the Orton boys to drive, and she believed speed limits were a challenge she had to overcome. He'd once heard her tell a sign, "Fifty miles per hour? Ha! I can do at _least_ seventy-five over here! Take your limitations and shove them!"

He made it back to the arena. They were nearly set up for the show already. He spotted Corri and Saraya with some of the others and was about to greet them when his phone rang. Seeing the Caller ID, Danny knew something was wrong. He took a deep breath and answered it. "Hi, Cayla," he forced himself to say.

"Danny..." Cayla began. He could hear her hesitation. "Sweetheart, something's happened."

"What's wrong?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"It's your mom, honey... I had to bring her to the hospital about an hour ago..."

"How bad is she?"

"Danny..." She sighed. "You should come."

"I... Okay. I'm supposed to work tonight, but-"

"You should come _now,_ Danny. As quickly as possible."

He struggled to remain outwardly calm as his world began crashing down around him. "How long?" He asked.

"They're not sure... It... It could be any time now." She paused. "I'm so sorry, Danny."

"I'm on my way." He hung up, not able to think of anything else to say.

Trixie saw his face and hurried over to him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He was trembling. "Mom's back in the hospital," he said, not even fully registering his own words. "This is it."

Trixie looked horrified. "Oh, God... Danny... We should go."

"No... You stay. One of us needs to work. We just got back."

"They'll understand. This is an emergency."

"Trix... I need to do this alone. Just for a little while. You can come by after the show, okay?" He looked at her, his eyes pleading for her to somehow understand.

She nodded. "Call me if you change your mind."

"Wait... How will you get out of here? We only have one rental."

"Don't worry about that," Saraya said. "Nicky's giving you a lift after the show, right Corri? I'm sure he can drive us, too."

"Of course he can," Corri said.

"I know I'm obligated to be here, but..." Danny sighed. Part of him hoped they'd tell him he couldn't leave. He wasn't ready to face this.

"Don't be ridiculous. Shane and Molly can rework the show around you. They'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Go be with your mum, Luv," Saraya said gently. "Trust me, every second you have with her is precious. Don't waste anymore time." He knew she'd have given anything for a few seconds more with her own mother. He couldn't argue.

"Okay." He hugged Corri and Saraya before kissing Trixie. "I love you. I'll see you later."

"I love you, too," Trixie said before he turned and left to make the most difficult drive of his life.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She'd almost been annoyed when Trixie told her Danny was flaking on another show, but then Trixie had told her the reason. Now, Molly's heart broke for Danny. She knew what it was like to only have one parent you could rely on, and she knew how terrifying it was to realize you might lose them. Her Sire had been lucky, but it looked like this was the end of the line for Danielle.

It was fairly easy to rebalance the show. Danny had been scheduled to wrestle Devon in a hardcore match, so she'd replaced him with Marco, who hadn't been scheduled for a match that night. After such a great pay-per-view, she'd wanted a strong RAW. As it turned out, Marco and Devon worked very well together. Nera and Maxel successfully defended their tag titles against the Usos, something Gabe couldn't stop laughing about. Dillon and Alice had a tag match against Colby and Joe which ended when Alice powerbombed Joe into oblivion, shocking the fans. The girl was a lot stronger than she looked. Colby displayed an appropriate amount of fear before the Sire ran out and helped him carry Joe to the back as Dillon and Alice stared them down. That had been a great moment. Everything went smoothly and Molly was feeling pretty confident by the time the main event began. It was Keith versus Nicky for the title, a familiar rivalry for the fans that assured them the Anti-Legacy storyline was officially done.

Molly stood in gorilla, waiting for her cue. When Nicky hit a Red Arrow that made Neville look like an amateur, Molly stared in an impressed state of shock for a moment before she remembered she was supposed to go out there. Nicky had done the move before. He'd learned it from Neville himself and had spent the last several years perfecting it, but she'd never seen him pull it off so smoothly or get so much height on it before.

The fans were still chanting both "holy shit" and "that was awesome" when Nicky pinned Keith. Molly ran out and grabbed him by the leg, pulling him off of Keith and tossing him out of the ring. She hated to ruin the moment after witnessing that move, but Nicky had made it clear he wasn't ready to handle having the title again, and she'd never risk his mental health for a storyline. She climbed up on the ropes and did a splash onto him before throwing him back in the ring and draping Keith over him for the win. Lucas was out there trying to tell the referee she had cheated for Keith, but the referee was too busy yelling at him to get out of his way to realize what was happening. When he turned, he saw Keith pinning Nicky and counted it, declaring Keith the winner.

Molly helped Keith backstage. When they were hidden from the fans, she kissed him. "Nice match," she said. "I love watching you two wrestle."

"Well, he's my original tag partner, so we have it down to a science," Keith said with a laugh.

"That was great, guys," Corri said as she joined them.

"Great? You were _robbed,_ Nicky!" Saraya declared as he came backstage. "That red arrow was brilliant!"

Nicky grinned shyly, looking about ten years old. It made Molly smile. He was still so adorable sometimes. "Thanks," he said. "I can't believe how much height I got!"

"I'm proud of you, Baby," Corri said, hugging him.

Lucas ran over to them and pulled him into his arms. "That was _amazing,_ Nicky!" He said.

"I knew you could nail it!" Trixie added as she joined them, too.

Nicky was blushing now. Molly knew he hated when everyone fussed over him. She decided to change the subject. "Do you guys want to get something to eat?" She asked.

"I need to get to the hospital," Trixie said, suddenly somber.

"Rain check," Nicky said to Molly, hugging her.

"You bet," Molly replied. "Trix, tell Danny I'm thinking of him, and I'm here if he needs me."

"Same here," Keith added.

"I will," Trixie promised.

"Come by my house for breakfast tomorrow," Saraya said. "Cayla's cooking." She hugged Molly, then hugged Keith. "See you later, Luvs."

"Bye, guys," Keith said, hugging his mother and Trixie as well. He paused at Nicky. "It really _was_ a great match, Nick," he added as he hugged his brother, too.

Nicky smiled. He turned toward Lucas. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"I have to work out some details with Creative," Lucas replied.

"Yep, I'm kidnapping him," Molly teased. "Keith and I can give him a lift afterward."

"Okay. I'll see you later. I love you," Nicky said, kissing Lucas goodbye.

"I love you, too, Nicky," Lucas replied sweetly.

"You know, normally I mock the mushy people, but you two are just so freaking adorable…" Molly teased them.

Nicky blushed. Lucas laughed. Molly watched as Nicky, Corri, Saraya, and Trixie left, then turned toward Lucas and said, "Come on. We've got work to do."

 _ **DANNY**_

There were so many machines and tubes hooked up to his mother, he could barely spot her in the middle of it all. She was too thin and frail, and looked so much sicker than she had just a couple of weeks before. Her skin was too pale. Her hair was limp and unkempt, something she never allowed to happen.

She was barely able to keep her eyes open when she woke up and saw him. "Danny…" She managed to say. Her voice was trembling. She was terrified and she couldn't hide it anymore.

"I'm here, Mom," he said.

"Baby… I'm sorry."

"Stop. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I love you, honey… I love you so much…"

"I know, Mom. I love you, too."

She managed a slight nod before she blacked out again. Cayla stood in the doorway. "I thought you might need a break," she said.

"She was up… For a minute," Danny told her.

"I know. I've got her, Danny. You've been sitting here for hours. Go take a little walk. Get some coffee. She'll probably be out for a while. I'll call you if anything happens."

He nodded. He needed to get away from his mother desperately. Seeing her like this was too much for him. At the same time, he was terrified to leave her. What if by the time he came back, it was too late? He knew he didn't have much time left. She might last through the night, but he doubted she'd make it much longer. The doctors weren't optimistic. They could keep her comfortable, but without a new heart, she was going to die. There was nothing more they could do.

He could feel tears threatening to form in his eyes and he refused to cry in front of her, even if she was unconscious. Danny stood and said, "Thanks, Cayla. I won't be gone long."

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder for a moment as he walked out the door. He raced down the hallway, suddenly desperate to be anywhere else.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She was a nervous wreck. She hadn't heard from Danny at all, and her mom hadn't called or texted either. That most likely meant Danielle was still with them, for now anyway. Still, she knew she would feel a lot better when she was by Danny's side. She knew he needed her, even if he couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"The hospital's not much further," Nicky said, seemingly reading her thoughts.

"I really appreciate the ride, Nicky," Trixie said.

"What else is family for?" He reached one hand into the backseat so he could squeeze her hand supportively, then put it back on the wheel. Nicky might drive really fast when alone, but he was actually doing speed limit with all of them in the car. He never took chances when Trixie was in the car with him.

"So, who wants to sing some bad karaoke while we drive?" Her mum joked. "Lighten the mood a bit?"

"I never turn down karaoke," Corri replied. She started playing with the radio, looking for a better song to sing along to.

Before she could find it, Trixie saw a car ahead that looked like it was a bit too close to them. As they got closer, she realized the other driver was swerving toward their side of the road. "Nicky!" She cried. "Look out!"

Nicky gripped the steering wheel hard and tried to swerve out of the way of the other car, but it still slammed into them hard, sending them toward the side of the highway at too high of a speed. Their car began to flip over and Trixie let out a scream before everything went black.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Never fear, faithful readers. The next chapter is being posted immediately! I just can't leave you guys with a cliffhanger._


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

 _ **NICKY**_

It took him a moment to realize what was going on, but then the pain hit. Nicky could tell he'd injured his arm badly, and his head hurt. He must have hit it, but how?

Suddenly, it came back to him. He'd been driving, and someone had hit their car… And he wasn't alone. "Mom!" He cried out. It came out as more of a groan than anything else. "Mommy…" He mumbled.

"Baby…" His mother replied. He heard her voice and tried to focus on it. "Nicky, Baby, I'm right here… I'm right here, Baby…" He could feel her moving beside him. She fumbled with his seatbelt for a moment before releasing it.

Nicky looked at his mother. She had a nasty cut on her head, but she seemed to be okay. She was moving easily. "I… I wore my seatbelt," Nicky mumbled. "You always told me to wear my seatbelt, no matter what, and I did… I wore it…" He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop.

"That's good, Baby. That's really good. That seatbelt saved your life." She hugged him. "Nicky, can you get out of the car?"

He hesitated, then nodded. It hurt. "I think so," he said.

"Okay. I need you to do that, okay? And I'm going to check on Saraya and Trixie."

Panic hit him suddenly. "Oh God… Are they okay?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, Baby… Just get out of the car and call an ambulance. Can you do that for me, Baby?"

"I… Yeah. Yes, okay." He moved slowly, testing his legs. He was able to stand, although he was dizzy. He got out of the car and pulled out his cell phone. That was when he saw the back of the car. Nicky nearly began to scream.

He remembered flipping over and rolling down the hill beside the highway, but he hadn't realized that the back of the car had taken most of the impact. He vaguely remembered the other driver smashing into Saraya's door, sending them over the hill, but seeing how smashed in the backseat was, he was certain both his aunt and cousin were dead.

"Oh God," he heard his mother whisper as he forced himself to dial 911.

"911. What's your emergency?" An operator answered.

"I… I was in an accident… My car's totaled… They're hurt… We're all hurt…" Nicky said.

"Sir, I need you to try to calm down and tell me how many people are there, and who has what injuries."

"My arm… I think I broke my arm… And my head's hurt… I… I think I have a concussion. It's no big deal. It's not the first time… My mom's got a head injury, too… The car… It flipped over… A lot… But my cousin and my aunt… They're in the backseat… It's bad… It's… It's crushed… It's _crushed."_

The operator kept talking, but he couldn't hear her. Instead, he heard his mother. "Saraya… Fuck… Come on, Saraya, don't do this..." She was saying. "Damnit!" She moved on to Trixie. "Trixie… Trix, listen to me… You have to stay with me, honey…"

"They're hurt… They're hurt so bad…" Nicky mumbled. He couldn't breathe. He knew panic attacks all too well. This was definitely one of the worst he'd ever experienced.

"Nicky… Baby, I need you to come over here and help me," his mother called.

Numbly, he followed her. "I'm on with 911," he said, suddenly remembering this fact.

His mother nodded. "That's good, Baby."

"I don't know where we are…"

"They'll track the call. It's okay, Baby. They're coming."

 _They're coming,_ Nicky thought, reciting it over and over again in his mind like a mantra. _The ambulance is coming. Help is coming. We're going to be alright._

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She was supposed to be in pain. She knew that, but she couldn't feel any. She was pretty sure she was in shock. Her body was in so much pain that it felt absolutely none. She struggled to figure out what was going on, but nothing made sense.

She could hear Corri calling to her. "Trixie… Stay with me," she said urgently.

She wanted to respond. She wanted to smile reassuringly and tell her aunt that she was fine, but she couldn't remember how to do that. She couldn't remember how to do much of anything. She finally forced herself to open her eyes, which was a lot more difficult than she thought it should be.

She could see her mother beside her. Her head was bleeding and hanging at an odd angle. Trixie was terrified by the sight of her mum like that, but she couldn't remember how to call out to her.

" _Look over here, Luv,"_ her mum said from her other side. Trixie was confused. How could she be talking to her from where Corri was when she was beside her, looking horribly injured? _"Just look over here. Not over there."_

Trixie somehow turned her head slightly and looked away from the sight of her mother. Now, she could still see her mother, but she looked like she normally did. In addition to her mother, she saw another face. _"It's alright, Ducky,"_ her grandmum said. _"Just keep looking at us here."_

Trixie wanted to ask how she was there. Her grandmum had been dead for several years, and she missed her terribly, yet here she was, right in front of her.

" _Everything's going to be alright, Luv,"_ her mum insisted. Trixie wasn't so sure of that, but she couldn't remember how to argue.

"Trixie, honey, stay with me! It's alright," Corri told her. "You're going to be alright."

Trixie closed her eyes, unable to do anything else in response.

 _ **NICKY**_

By the time the ambulance showed up, Nicky was thinking slightly more clearly. He understood now what was happening, and he watched in horror as the paramedics did their best to remove his aunt and cousin from the car.

They took Saraya out first. She was unconscious and had been the entire time. She still had a pulse, barely, but something was very wrong. Nicky could see the paramedics exchanging concerned glances as they loaded her into the ambulance.

As soon as they pulled Trixie out, she began twitching. Nicky realized she was having a seizure. "Oh, God," he whispered in horror.

"It's alright, Baby," His mother told him.

"Keep her steady," one of the paramedics said urgently.

After a few terrifying minutes, Trixie stopped seizing. Then, something worse happened. Nicky heard the monitor they'd hooked up to her flatline. "We're losing her," the other paramedic said. He barked out instructions and Nicky collapsed against his mother in tears. She tried to comfort him, but she didn't seem to be doing much better herself.

"Don't do this, Trixie… Please," she whispered.

Nicky prayed her words would somehow be enough to convince his cousin not to die.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

Trixie had been born dead. Now, she was dead again. She knew because she heard the monitor beeping steadily, pronouncing that she had no pulse. She felt the paramedics shocking her.

"Damnit, Trixie!" Corri cried out with tears in her voice. She had never heard her aunt sound so terrified or desperate before. "I'm not letting my sister lose you, too!"

What did that mean? Trixie wasn't sure what to think as the paramedics shocked her again. Suddenly, she felt her heart start beating again. It hurt. Suddenly, she could register pain, even if she couldn't make sense of what hurt or why.

She let out a groan, wishing she could scream instead. Corri started sobbing and took her hand. "Good girl," she whispered. "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

She wanted to promise she wouldn't, but she couldn't remember how to form words. Instead, she let out another incoherent groan and hoped that her aunt understood what she meant.

"Trix… I'm so sorry, Trix…" Nicky mumbled. He was sobbing hysterically as he stood over her, and Trixie desperately wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't do more than groan again.

"We have to take her," one of the paramedics said. "She's still critical. She needs to be in the hospital as soon as possible."

"We're riding with her," Corri insisted. She wondered why she wasn't suggesting one of them ride with her mum. Where _was_ her mum? Trixie didn't have time to ponder this as she was loaded into the ambulance and she blacked out again.

 _ **DANNY**_

He had just gotten coffee for himself and Cayla when he caught a glimpse of the television in the waiting room. The headline immediately got his attention.

 _ **MAJOR ACCIDENT… FIVE PEOPLE INJURED, TWO CRITICAL. PASSENGERS INCLUDING FOUR WWE PERSONNEL.**_

 _No,_ he thought. _Come on… No more bad news…_

"Police are reporting that the vehicle was destroyed," the reporter was saying. "Four of the people involved in the accident were traveling together on the way home from tonight's taping of RAW. Two of the passengers in that vehicle are in critical condition. Names have not been released as of yet because the families have not been notified, but I can confirm that the car was a red Ford sedan."

Danny dropped the coffee. He stared at the television in horror. "No," he whispered. "It can't be…"

When he turned around and saw someone standing behind him, he knew the horrible truth. "Danny," Randy said gently. "Where's Cayla?"

"Oh my God," Danny replied. "Please… It wasn't… It couldn't have been their car."

"It was… I'm sorry, Danny. It's bad. Corri called me."

"Tell me."

"She's alright. Concussed, but mostly okay. Nicky's concussed, too, and his arm's in bad shape…"

"Randy… Just say it."

"Saraya and Trixie weren't as lucky. It's bad, Danny. I don't know everything yet, but it isn't looking good. Corri said Trixie was somewhat responsive. She's alive. She's in very bad shape, but she's got a chance."

The way he said it, Danny suddenly understood his meaning. "Saraya?" He managed to ask.

Randy shook his head. "She's unresponsive. They'll have to run tests, but…" Randy sighed. "It doesn't look good, Danny. I need to find Cayla. She can't hear about this from just anyone, and they're on their way here right now."

Danny led him toward his mother's room. Cayla saw him in the doorway and looked panicked. "What happened? I know something's wrong. I can feel it. Where's my sister?" She asked.

"Corri's okay. Her injuries are fairly minor, considering… Cayla... There's been an accident," Randy said gently.

Cayla stiffened. She stepped away from his mother's bed and came into the hallway. "How bad is it?" She asked.

Randy looked like he was going to cry, something Danny had only seen one other time, when Cody died. Cayla shrank against him. "Oh God," she whispered. She knew who else was in the car. Randy held her, trying to console her.

Danny couldn't believe this was happening. _How_ had this happened? Suddenly, guilt threatened to overwhelm him. He'd told Trixie not to come with him. The only reason Trixie and Saraya had been in that car was because he'd insisted he needed to see his mom without his wife, and now both she and her mother could be dying… From what Randy was saying, it was almost certain that Saraya was already there. They were going to die, and his mom was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about any of it…

 _ **KEITH**_

His mother had called him right after she called his father. He was still trying to process what had happened. Molly had driven him and Lucas to the hospital because she was somehow the calmest of the three of them. As they arrived in the waiting room, he spotted his mother and ran straight toward her.

"Mom!" He cried out.

"I'm okay, honey," she promised him as she hugged him. "I've had worse head injuries."

"Corri… What happened?" Molly asked.

"I was driving," Nicky answered numbly. His arm was in a sling, and he had somehow hidden behind his mother until he spoke. "The car was on the wrong side of the road, and Trixie warned me but it was too late, and I swerved, but it still hit us, and we… We…" He shook his head.

Lucas immediately hugged him, careful not to hit his arm. "Thank God you're okay," he whispered. "God, Nicky… Oh my God…" He was crying with relief.

"Nick…" Keith mumbled, hugging him, too. Molly joined in the hug.

"Fuck," Molly mumbled. "You can't leave me, Nicky. Okay?"

"Mom," Keith said suddenly. "Where are Trixie and Aunt Saraya?"

His mother looked at him sadly. "Trixie's in surgery," she said. "She's in really bad shape, but they think she's going to survive. There's a lot of damage to her head… It's bad. It's _really_ bad. But she's breathing on her own, and they got her heart going again."

"Again? It… It _stopped_?" Molly asked in horror.

"It did."

"But she came back," Keith whispered. "Because… Because she's Trixie, and that's her specialty, coming back from the dead…" He paused. "Mom, you said Trix is in surgery. What about Aunt Saraya?"

She looked heartbroken. "The doctors aren't sure if they should operate," she said gently.

"Why?" Keith asked. "Why wouldn't they operate? If she's hurt, she needs surgery. They need to fix her."

"Honey… She…" She sighed.

That was when Keith spotted his aunt Cayla looking at him. He ran to her. "Aunt Cay… What happened? Where's Saraya?"

"She's in worse shape," Cayla managed to reply. "She's on a respirator, and a machine is… Is keeping her… Her heart…" She shook her head and began crying. His father pulled her back into his arms immediately, trying to soothe her.

"No," Keith said, shaking his head. "No, they're wrong. She'll be okay. People wake up from this sort of thing."

"Keith…" His father said.

"No! They're wrong!" He said again.

Molly looked at his father's face and then looked at him. "Keith… They're not wrong," she said gently.

A doctor appeared in the hallway. "The test results are in," he said to Cayla.

She nodded. "Just tell me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. Your wife has no significant brain activity."

Nicky let out a cry unlike any Keith had ever heard before and sank to the floor. Lucas knelt beside him, trying to comfort him, but it was impossible.

"We can keep her on the machines for as long as her body will handle it," the doctor continued.

"Could she wake up if we do that?" Cayla asked.

He paused. "No, Ma'am. I'm sorry, but she won't wake up from this."

Cayla shrank against his father and the truth began to sink in to Keith. His aunt was braindead. She wasn't coming back. After a moment, Cayla took a deep breath and asked, "How long can life support keep her organs viable?"

"For transplant? Not very long, I'm afraid. A couple of days at most. Then the damage will start to set in."

Cayla bit her bottom lip before saying, "Just a couple of hours… I just… I need that much time."

"Of course."

"And I want to direct one of her… her organs."

"We can arrange that if she's a match."

"She is. She was tested a while back…" Cayla looked at Danny before saying, "I want Danielle Moinet to receive my wife's heart." Her voice was shaking and hoarse from crying, but she was obviously very determined to do this.

"Cayla, I… I can't let you do that. It's too much," Danny said. "You need her."

Cayla looked at Danny sadly and said, "And you need your mom… Saraya's not coming back to me, but your mom can still survive this." Tears streamed down her face as she buried it in Keith's father's chest again. His mother came up on her other side and held her, too.

Keith was too numb to process what was happening. His aunt was braindead and her heart was about to be given to Danny's mother, which would mean her body would be dead, too. He looked at Molly, tears in his eyes, and let her hold him. He couldn't speak. There weren't words.

"Your daughter's doing well in surgery," the doctor quickly added, almost as if to try to make the situation seem better somehow. "She's a strong young woman. After starting surgery, they have concluded that she has no spinal damage, nothing is broken, and her vitals are getting stronger by the minute. Most of the damage was to her head, and it's very bad… We won't know how bad until she's awake, but they're fairly confident that with time, she stands a decent chance of making a full recovery…"

Cayla looked at him and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

He left, apparently aware that there was no more he could do for the time being. Keith struggled to make sense of the impossible.

"I'm so sorry," Molly whispered as she led him slightly away from everyone else.

"Don't leave me, okay?" Keith asked her.

"Never," she promised. He struggled to hold on to that promise. He'd lost Cody and now his aunt in under a year. He wasn't sure where to go from here, but the one thing he knew was that he desperately needed Molly by his side.

 _ **DANNY**_

Since Trixie was still in surgery, Danny had gone back to his mother's bedside. He looked at how frail she was and could hardly believe that while he'd been waiting to lose her, Trixie had lost her mother instead… And she didn't even know yet.

"I love you, Mom," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You're crying," she whispered. "Don't cry, honey."

"Mom… Something happened. And I don't want you to worry about it, because you need to rest… But you're going to be okay."

"Sweetheart, I'm dying… We both know it. There's no use denying it anymore."

"There's a heart, Mom. There's a heart for you."

"There's a… a _heart_?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah. So you have to promise me that you're going to make it a couple more hours, okay? Just hold on for a little longer and you'll be okay."

"I'm not dying?"

"You won't be soon."

She smiled before passing out again. Danny held her hand and tried not to cry. His mother was going to be okay, but Saraya was going to die. He'd never seen this coming, and he had no idea how to process it. Worst of all, he didn't know how he was going to explain it to Trixie. Would she hate him?

 _She has to survive to hate you,_ he thought. As long as Trixie didn't die, he could live with her hating him… But she had to be okay. She had to make it. She had to come back to him. He couldn't lose her, and he knew damn well that Cayla wouldn't survive if she lost her daughter in addition to her wife.

"I'm sorry, Saraya," he whispered aloud. He couldn't even begin to process what was about to happen, but right now, he just had to keep staying strong for his mom, and for Trixie, and for Cayla… Whatever happened next, they would all need him.

"She's out of surgery," Corri said, sticking her head into the room.

"Thanks," Danny said. He jumped up and raced to Trixie's room. She had too many wires hooked up to her, just like his mother.

"She did great," Cayla said, looking up from Trixie's bedside. "Her vitals are strong… She's going to make it, Danny. She's going to survive this."

Danny let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Trixie lay in the bed still unconscious. She looked so fragile that Danny almost started to cry, but instead, he took her hand.

"I'm here, Trix. I love you," he whispered. She didn't stir, but considering she hadn't been out of surgery for long, that didn't surprise him. He stayed beside her, determined to be there when she woke up.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _I know you all hate me. I hate me, too, right now. I love Saraya just as much as all of you. I'm going to take a break to mourn right now, but another chapter will be coming soon._


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

 _ **MARCO**_

He was happily wrapped in Riley's embrace, both of them drifting off to sleep, when both of their phones began to ring. Riley's went off first. "Ignore it," she groaned. Then his began to ring, too.

Riley reluctantly sat up and grabbed her phone. Marco did the same. He saw his mother's number. It was the middle of the night. This couldn't be good.

Riley picked up as soon as she saw the caller ID. "Kris? Is everything okay?" She asked. Marco could hear Kristy's hysterics through the phone. "Kris... Kristy, slow down. I can't understand you. What happened?"

Knowing this was major now, Marco picked up his mother's call. "Mom? What's going on?" He asked.

"Marco... Baby... Something's happened. Something awful," his mother told him.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"There was a crash..." She was crying. "It's Saraya, honey..." His mother had always been close to Saraya, but she had no idea how much she meant to Marco.

"How bad?" Marco asked, dreading the answer.

"She's on life support... Just until Cayla can say goodbye."

"Life su-? _Goodbye?"_ He couldn't understand what was happening. He'd just talked to Saraya earlier that night. "She could wake up! Why would Cayla take her off of life support?"

"Baby... She's got no brain activity. She won't wake up."

"People do! Miracles happen all the time!"

"Marco, sweetie... She's got no chance of that... But she signed up to donate her organs a while ago, and when Dani got sick, she got tested, and she's a match... She's going to save Danielle's life, but she can't do that if they keep her on the machines."

"What about _her_ life? Why should they kill her to save Summer Fucking Rae? Why should she get to live instead of Saraya?"

"Marco, stop it! You shouldn't say things like that. Danielle's a good woman. She deserves a chance... And Saraya won't come back from this. If there was even a slight possibility, Cayla wouldn't do this, but there's not. I'm sorry."

"I gotta go, Mom." He hung up, unable to bring himself to do anything else.

Riley was crying. She'd hung up the phone and was clinging to it like a security blanket, hugging it to her chest as she sobbed and rocked. "Not Saraya," she whispered over and over again.

Marco wanted to run. He wanted to go get high and forget all of this, but seeing Riley looking about six years old and completely vulnerable in her grief, he stayed. He pulled her into his arms and cried with her.

"She was more of a mother to me in the time I spent at NXT than my own mom was in eighteen years," Riley said between sobs.

Marco couldn't even begin to express his own grief, but he held Riley against his body and rocked her, crying into her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

 _ **GINNY**_

She saw her mother's name on her phone in the middle of the night and she instantly flashed back on the day her father died. It had happened late in the evening, but by the time her mother was functional enough to tell anyone other than Ginny, Faye, and Randy, it had been after midnight. Somehow, she knew this news was going to be equally bad.

"Hey, Mom," she answered nervously.

"Ginny... Have you seen the news?" Her mother asked.

"No... What's going on?"

"Randy called me... There was an accident... It was Nicky's rental. Corri, Saraya, and Trixie were all in the car..." Her mother's voice caught.

"Who's dead?" Ginny asked bluntly. She needed to be direct or she'd never get an answer.

"Saraya's on life support... For now."

Ginny's heart caught in her chest. "Oh God... What about the others?" She was already grabbing clothes so she could run out to the hospital.

"Nicky broke his arm and has a concussion, but he's mostly alright. Corri's pretty much fine, just a slight head injury... But Trixie... She suffered massive head trauma."

"Is she...? Will she be okay?"

"The doctors are hoping she will recover, but it's hard to say right now."

"I'm going to the hospital."

"Ginny... Can you tell Faye? I can't have this conversation twice."

Ginny cursed silently. "Sure, Mom. I've got Faye. I love you." She hung up before she could scream. Then she got dressed and grabbed her keys with shaking hands.

Gabe's room was right next to hers. She debated asking him to come with her, but she hated to wake him. It turned out that she didn't have to. He opened his door, fully dressed, and came into the hall. "Gin..." He said, tears in his eyes.

"You know," she said.

"Molly called me. Keith's completely losing it."

"Of _course_ he is. He has every right to freak out."

"I agree. Are you heading over?"

"Yeah... But Mom chickened out of telling Faye and asked me to do it."

"Seriously? Not cool. We'll do it together, okay?"

Ginny nodded, relieved to have the support. _Dad never would have put me in this position,_ she thought. She missed him so much sometimes... The wound suddenly felt fresh. They got to Faye and Scotty's room seconds before Toby and Kristy did. Both looked hysterical. As soon as a groggy Scotty opened the door and saw all of them, he woke up.

"What happened?" He asked cautiously.

Toby hugged his brother and sobbed out, "Saraya's on life support... And they're going to take her off of it."

"What? No, no... That's impossible. She was just at RAW," Scotty said practically. "She... She's _fine._ We were joking around a couple of hours ago."

"There was an... An accident," Kristy forced herself to say. She started to cry harder. It was Gabe who hugged her because he knew Toby needed to be with his brother. His father was a twin, and he seemed to have a strong understanding of twins because of it.

"I need to see my sister," Ginny told Scotty. He nodded and walked inside. Ginny followed him.

"My fair fairy," he said gently. "I need you to wake up."

Faye let out a quiet sigh before opening her eyes and smiling at him. The smile quickly vanished when she saw Ginny. "Oh no," she said. "What happened?"

"Faye... There's been an accident," Ginny began. Faye sat up as Ginny let the story come out. When she started to cry, Ginny hugged her tightly and said, "We're going to the hospital. Come with us?"

Faye nodded and sniffled. "Give me a couple minutes to get dressed," she said.

Ginny left her and Scotty alone and rejoined Toby, Kristy, and Gabe. She leaned against Gabe and braced herself for what was to come. She wanted to break, too, but Keith, Nicky, Trixie, and Faye needed her to be strong. Since her mother had opted out of acting like a parent to Faye, Ginny knew that she, especially, would need her.

 _I really hate my mother right now,_ she thought. _I wish you were here, Dad..._ He'd always known exactly what to do. Ginny was just going to have to wing it.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She had somehow held herself together. Keith had broken so badly after losing Cody, and she could see signs of the same emotions threatening to return now. It had been scary the first time, because Keith was so much like Randy. He almost never broke. It was even scarier now, and Molly knew she needed to be strong for him, especially since Nicky was also broken. He'd stopped speaking and was mostly staring off into space now that he'd insisted Lucas leave to stay with his mother, who was in rough shape after hearing the news. The doctors blamed his concussion, but Molly knew Nicky well enough to know it was much more than that.

Keith was in Saraya's room with Cayla. Molly stayed in the waiting room, allowing herself to breathe as they waited for... Well, she wasn't really sure _what_ they were all waiting for, but the crowd was slowly growing. Everyone stood, mostly in silence, almost like they were holding a vigil... Molly supposed that's exactly what they were doing.

When her Sire came in, with Colby and Joe right behind him, her strong exterior shattered. "Sire..." She whimpered.

Her Sire immediately pulled her into his arms. "I'm here, Offspring," he said gently.

She couldn't stop her tears from falling, and she hated that. Molly wasn't one to cry. She began shaking as she sobbed into her Sire's chest, surprised by the power of her own emotions.

"She's dead, Sire... Saraya's dead... Only a bunch of machines are pretending she's still alive," she said as she looked up into his face.

"I know, Molly..." He pet her, trying to soothe her.

"She's gone. She's not coming back... She's just... Just _gone."_

"She is." Her Sire understood. She needed him to confirm this. She needed to know that this horrible situation wasn't just a bad dream.

"She's gone, and Trixie doesn't even know, because she's... She's lying in a hospital bed broken with tubes sticking out everywhere and she might have brain damage... She might not be Trixie anymore... And... And she's my best friend. She was my _first_ friend. I decided I liked her _way_ before I decided Nicky and Keith were acceptable friends... And she's hurt... She's more hurt than she's ever been, and she could have died... She _did_ die! Her heart stopped, but she's Trixie, and she came back, but... But it stopped, Sire. Her heart _stopped._ "

"Molly..." He shook his head and held her tighter, knowing there were no words that could possibly make any of this okay.

Joe and Colby held her, too. Nothing was safer than being wrapped in the Shield's embrace. After a minute, Kristy came back in from a coffee run, and Colby went to her.

"Is Riley here?" Joe asked.

"No," Molly said. "She texted, though. She wanted to come to... To say goodbye... But Marco won't. He's refusing to come and she won't leave him." For once, Molly agreed with Riley's decision. Marco shouldn't be alone, but that didn't mean he could handle seeing Saraya on life support.

Molly was distracted as Corri came over. She looked at the Sire and must have seen how hard he was trying not to cry. Even he couldn't handle the emotions hitting him. "I've got her," Corri said. "Go take a walk with Joe and clear your head."

Her Sire looked at Molly. "Go," Molly said with a nod. "I'm okay."

He nodded and promised to hurry back. Corri took Molly's hand. "How are you holding up, sweetie?" She asked.

"Like shit," Molly replied. "I'm trying to hold myself together, but I just had an outburst... I'm just glad Keith didn't see it."

"He'd understand. And I heard you... I thought you might need me."

"Thanks, Corri."

"We all helped your father raise you, Molly. You're practically my daughter, and I know how much Saraya means to you... And Trixie."

"She's my best friend... And I can't fix her."

"No one expects you to, honey."

"But Trix is easy, Corri. Give her a kitten or something shiny, stick a fork in her bully when she's not looking, hug her... All better. Except that's not enough this time."

"I know."

"I've never _not_ known how to help her before."

"Just be here, Molly. That's all she needs. Trixie's going to be okay. I'm positive of that."

"She _died,_ Corri."

"I know. I know she did, and short of the day a lunatic held my sister, my husband, my niece, and some of my best friends at gunpoint because he wanted to shoot _me_ , that was the scariest moment of my life... But her heart started again, and her vitals are strong now, and she's going to be alright."

"How alright will she really be when she finds out that Saraya's gone?"

Corri sighed. "About as alright as Cay, I'd guess... But they'll have all of us to lean on."

"Keith's broken."

"I know... But he'll get through it. Randy and I are already trying to figure out how to convince him to talk to someone... He never healed from Cody. Without help, this will overwhelm him."

"And Nicky..."

Corri looked like she might cry. "Nicky was driving. He's going to have a harder time with this... But Lucas excels at taking care of him, and he's got a ton of other support. He needs to take time off because he's injured anyway, so we'll make sure he takes care of his mental health, too."

"Work... Shit, Smackdown's taping tonight... I... I need to rearrange the plans... Figure out who needs to miss it... Trixie had a match scheduled, but she... She..."

"Stop," a new voice said. "I'll take care of _everything._ You just take some time off, okay?"

Molly turned to see Shane. "But... It's my job to-"

"Molly. Stop." He pulled her into a tight, reassuring hug. "Saraya and Trixie are your family. Your only job right now is to be here with the people you love to help each other get through this." He turned to Corri and hugged her. "I came as soon as I could. Are you alright? Is Nicky?"

"I'm fine. Barely even concussed," Corri said. "Nicky's not doing so well, but physically, it's just his arm and a concussion."

"And Cayla?"

"Way too calm. She's on autopilot. I don't think she's letting herself process any of this right now."

"Has she eaten?"

"Not yet, but I don't think that's intentional. Everything's been too chaotic."

"Let me know if she needs anything. That goes for _all_ of you. Whatever you need, I'm here. I already called in every counselor on the payroll, too."

"Thanks, Shane," Corri said. She looked at Molly and hesitated before asking, "Can you call Paul? He may be an asshole, but he's still sort of family, and Cayla may want to see him when this is all over."

"I didn't even think to call Paul or Stephanie," Molly said. "But for this... I should have."

"Molly, it's not your job to do that kind of thing."

Her chest ached and she began talking too quickly, rambling. "I called a ton of other people... I tried to think of everyone, but-"

"Molly." Shane hugged her tightly until her breathing calmed down. "Look at me." She did. "I know that everything has always fallen to you for the past five years, but I've got this. I will handle _everything._ Take time. Mourn. Scream. Punch things... But don't worry about taking care of anyone else. Take care of _yourself_ for once."

"But... They _need_ me," she said weakly.

"They do. And that means you have to take care of yourself first."

Somehow, just hearing Shane say he had everything handled made Molly feel better. With that weight off of her shoulders, she felt like she could actually take a minute to grieve, to process, and even to be afraid. Molly was rarely frightened, but the fact that she'd nearly lost Trixie, too, was too much for her. When she finally admitted that to herself, she felt better.

"I want to see Trix," she told Corri.

"Go on. I think Danny's in with her. He keeps going back and forth between her room and his mother's," Corri said.

Molly nodded and headed toward the room she'd avoided. She'd peaked her head in, seen Trixie looking so small in the mess of wires, and had run back to the waiting room. She could do it for her Sire. She could do it for Lucky... But not knowing how to help Trixie had made the idea of staying with her too terrifying.

Danny sat at her bedside looking exhausted and holding her hand. "You okay?" Molly asked him. She suspected no one else had bothered to ask him that.

"No," Danny admitted. "But I'm trying to be."

"Your mom will pull through. There's no stronger heart than Saraya's," she promised him. Molly wasn't the sort to offer empty sentiments. She meant that. If anyone's heart could save Danielle, it was Saraya's. Knowing that gave Molly the slightest comfort. If Saraya really had to die, at least something good would come out of it.

"Trixie's going to hate me... I feel like I'm killing her mother to save mine."

"You didn't cause this, Danny."

"Trixie wanted to skip RAW and come with me. I told her no. That's why... That's how she ended up in Nicky's car... And that's how Saraya ended up in the car with her..."

"Danny... None of this is your fault. Not even a little."

He looked at her with eyes that were completely lost. Molly hugged him instinctively. Then she looked at her best friend and declared, "Enough sleep, Trixie... I need to know how bad this is." She knelt beside her. "Time to wake up, Trix," she said gently. Trixie didn't stir. Molly tried again. "Come on, Trix... Give me a sign you're okay." When she still didn't respond, Molly cried out, "Oh no! Someone's picking on that cute little puppy!"

Trixie's eyes fluttered open and Molly nearly laughed as Danny stared at her. "Seriously?" He asked her. "I've been trying to wake her for hours."

"What can I say? I know her," Molly said.

Trixie's hand twitched three times before she managed to squeeze Molly's. Suddenly, feeling Trixie gripping her hand was the greatest thing to ever happen. Relief flooded through Molly as she looked into her eyes. "I'm here, Trix... Danny and I are both here," Molly said.

Trixie tried to reply, but only incoherent sounds came out. She was able to make the "mmm" sound, but nothing else seemed to be working.

A doctor happened to come into the room. He smiled brightly at Trixie. "Look who's awake!" He said. "Trixie, I'm Doctor Ramos. Do you know where you are?"

Trixie tried to respond, but only managed more "mmmm" sounds. She looked at Molly with terror in her eyes.

"It's alright," Dr. Ramos said soothingly. "Don't push yourself to speak just yet. Let's try this. Blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand me, Trixie?"

Trixie blinked once hard. "Okay, that's great," Dr. Ramos said. "Do you remember being in an accident?" Trixie blinked once again. "Good. You're doing great, Trixie. You did suffer a very serious head trauma, but you're stable, and the fact that you woke up is a great sign. Can you wiggle your toes for me, Trixie?" Trixie closed her eyes and Molly knew she was trying, but she didn't move. Finally, she blinked twice.

"That's okay, Trixie," Dr. Ramos insisted as fear began to overwhelm Molly. He touched Trixie's foot and tugged slightly on her big toe. "Can you feel that?" Trixie blinked once. "That's _really_ good, Trixie." Dr. Ramos repeated the test in several other spots. Trixie felt everything and her reflexes were basically in tact.

"What does this mean for her?" Danny asked tonelessly. Molly had seen him do this when things got bad with his mother, too. Danny flipped the switch and turned off his emotions so he could do whatever needed to be done. It would hit him later. She made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"It looks like Trixie's brain is just having some trouble giving instructions to her body... In a couple of days, we'll see if she's still struggling. If she is, it's going to take a lot of work, but we may be able to get her back to normal... Her vitals are good, her body still feels everything, and she understands us. These are very good signs, but this may be a very long journey. It's possible that Trixie will need to relearn how to do even the most basic of things, like a toddler would. For now, we will take this one day at a time."

Molly's heart sank. Her best friend couldn't speak and could only communicate by blinking. The doctor was optimistic, but what if he was wrong? What if they couldn't fix her? Her mind turned to Ricky, paralyzed and living in a rehabilitation facility, and she nearly started to cry, but Trixie seemed to somehow sense this and squeezed her hand. Molly decided that if Trixie was still trying to comfort her, even in this state, the least she could do was suck it up and believe in her. If _anyone_ could come back from this, it was Trixie.

Guilt ate at Molly as she realized Trixie still didn't know about Saraya. Her mother was on life support with, at best, a couple more hours to live, and Trixie was too hurt to even see her so she could say goodbye.

 _She's going to miss the funeral,_ Molly realized in horror. There was no way Trixie would be out of the hospital before Saraya was buried. She looked at Trixie and gently stroked her arm as Danny kissed her other hand.

"I love you," Danny told her. "I love you so much..."

Molly saw Trixie squeeze Danny's hand. She decided it was as good a time as any to leave. "I'm going to go for a walk," she told Trixie. "I promise I'll be back."

Trixie moved her head slightly, watching Molly walk away. Molly tried to focus on the good news, but there was still so much they didn't know... There were still too many things that might go wrong.

 _ **KEITH**_

So many people had come and gone, each saying their goodbyes. Although Saraya's brothers and father were on a plane from London, there was no way they would make it in time to see her before Cayla had them turn off the machines. Danielle wasn't going to last much longer. They had to act quickly or she'd die, too. Somehow, Roy and Zak understood and had given their blessing. Keith wasn't sure Saraya's father felt the same, but he hadn't argued.

He looked up as he felt more people arrive. "Matt... Nick..." Cayla cried out. She'd held herself together so well as people had come to say goodbye, but this was different. She began crying as Matt immediately pulled her into his arms, followed by Nick. They cried with her.

"Get over here, Kiddo," Matt said to him, bringing Keith into the hug.

"Where's the Godson?" Nick asked, his voice hoarse. Keith could tell he'd been crying for hours.

"In the waiting room," Keith said. "With my parents."

"Is he okay? Corri said he was concussed and broke his arm, but... Is he _okay?"_ Matt asked.

"I don't think so," Keith admitted. "He won't talk to anyone, and he kicked Lucas out...Sent him to his mom... Tenille collapsed from the news... She's having a rough pregnancy as it is."

"We'll get him to talk," Nick promised. "But first... Cay, what can we do?"

"Just be here," Cayla said. "That's enough."

"Kenny's on his way, but..." Matt sighed. "It took us a while to reach him. He's in Japan. He got the first flight out, but he won't be here before..." He let the sentence trail off.

Cayla nodded. "At least he's on his way."

"So's Stu. I hope you guys don't mind, but you know even with how much of a dick he could be, Stu always dropped everything to have Saraya's back," Nick said. "He was with Kenny when I finally got him to pick up his phone... I could hear him crying. I think this broke him."

"I think this broke _everyone,"_ Matt added.

Keith knew they were talking about Wade Barrett, who'd had a complicated history with his mother that still made his father curse his name, but they were right. Stu had loved Saraya. When she'd been in the UK during the shooting and had panicked at the news, Stu had been the one to swoop in and get her to the airport. He'd even insisted on paying for her flight home. According to Saraya, Stu had grown up a great deal in the last two decades and he was a good man.

"I... I forgot to call him," Cayla said. "I should have called Stu... She'd want him here..."

"Cay... It's not your job to call everyone. Other people can handle that," Nick said gently.

"Fred's on his way... He was in Canada doing some charity work with Thaddeus... They're both coming, but they won't be here in time..." Cayla took a deep breath. "But they'll be here soon... Which is good... Trixie needs Fred..."

Keith suspected Trixie wasn't the only one. Fred wasn't just Trixie's biological father. He was one of Cayla's best friends, and they'd been through some of the hardest moments of her life together.

The Bucks stayed in the room for a little bit before they finally said goodbye. When they left, Cayla sighed. "Keith... Can you go get your parents? And Nicky? And anyone else who... Who should be here?" She asked.

He knew what she meant. It was time. He nodded numbly. "Of course," he said. He stepped out of the room and forced himself to walk toward the waiting room, knowing when he returned, his aunt was going to die.

 _ **MARCO**_

He'd distracted himself by fucking Riley so wildly, neither of them could think of anything else. Afterward, he was ready to do it again, but Riley stopped him. "Marco... We should be there," she said.

"No," he said. "I can't do that. I _won't_ do that."

"I get it. Really... But you'll never forgive yourself if you don't go say goodbye to her while you still can."

He hated to admit it, but he knew she was right. Reluctantly, he'd forced himself to get dressed. When he and Riley arrived at the hospital, they headed straight for Saraya's room. He saw the tubes and machines and the way she lay there, motionless and even paler than usual, and he turned from the door.

"I can't do this," he whispered. His chest was tight. He couldn't breathe.

"Marco-" Riley protested.

"No! This was a mistake. I can't... I _can't!"_

Riley tried to comfort him, but he pulled away from her. That was when Cayla called to him, "Marco? I'm really glad you're here, sweetheart."

Marco cursed inwardly. If Cayla could do this, so could he. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room. Riley lingered in the doorway. "Come on in, Riley," Cayla added. "She'd be glad you both made it."

Riley joined him. She looked at Saraya and let out a cry of "Oh, God... God, this sucks..." Then she started rambling in Italian and Marco couldn't follow her. Finally, she kissed Saraya's cheek and said, "I love you... _Mi dispiace..._ " He knew that phrase. It meant _I'm sorry._

Riley looked at him. "I'll give you some privacy," she said. He nodded and she left the room after giving Cayla a tearful hug.

He looked down at Saraya, but he knew she wasn't Saraya anymore. "Thank you," he whispered. "You have no idea how much you mean to me." He couldn't hold back tears as he touched her cheek. He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry for your loss, Cayla."

"And I'm sorry for _yours,"_ Cayla replied. "I know how much she means to you, Marco. And she knew, too. Trust me." She hugged him. "She loved you, Marco. It meant a lot to her that you trusted her so much."

"Thank you for saying that."

"Marco... If you ever need anything... Anything at all... You can call me."

He nodded. "I should go," he said.

"You can stay... You're family."

"I.." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Cayla. I just can't be here for that... I can't do it."

She nodded. "It's okay." She hugged him again. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"You, too." Marco turned and left, running from the room as the Ortons, Molly, Danny, and the others came down the hall. He couldn't be there when they pulled the plug. He'd snap.

Riley chased after him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No," he admitted. She didn't ask anything else, but followed him out in silence.

At the entrance, a man was waiting to be picked up. Someone said to him, "You were so lucky, David... Falling asleep at the wheel could have killed you, but you've barely got a scratch on you."

"I hit another car, Helen. People were hurt... They tell me someone _died,"_ he said.

Suddenly, Marco knew he was looking at the monster responsible for the crash. "You son of a bitch!" He shouted. He flung the man against the wall of the hospital and started throwing punches.

"Marco!" Riley screamed. "Marco, stop!"

"He killed her!" Marco shouted, attacking him harder. His grief turned to rage.

"Marco, _enough."_ Someone said firmly, getting between him and his target. The man was trembling. His companion was screaming. Marco looked at the person who'd stepped in and realized it was Dean. Joe stood beside him. He put a comforting hand on Riley's shoulder that she shockingly didn't shrug off.

"He killed her," Marco said again.

"And he's not worth getting arrested over," Dean said. He looked at the man. "Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind."

The man and his companion ran. Dean looked at Marco. "You okay?" He asked.

"No," Marco said. He ran off. He saw Riley shrug apologetically before she followed him.

 _ **DANNY**_

Several people had gathered in Saraya's room and in the hallway, but everyone was giving Cayla her distance. He'd decided he needed to be there for this. His mother was prepped and ready for surgery. They couldn't be there when the last of the machines were turned off because the machine had to continue pumping Saraya's heart until they harvested it, but they'd be there to say their final goodbyes together.

"I love you," Cayla whispered. She'd crawled into the bed beside Saraya and she held her now. Everyone was silent as Cayla began to sing softly. _"I need a love that will release me, keep me honest, keep me happy... I need a peace with understanding, trying to find a softer landing. I wanna know when I can change this, or give it up and just embrace it... I need to find a way of letting it go... Everything falls apart. I've taken too much, given up. I am twisted, burning, breaking up. I need to find a way of letting it go... When everything falls apart... I could try, but I'd never take it. Yell and I will never be heard. You will be my phoenix burn... I could run, but I'd never reach it. Leave but I might never return... You will be my phoenix burn..."_

Danny knew why she'd chosen to sing that song to Saraya in her final moments... Instead of traditional wedding vows, Cayla had sung _Phoenix Burn_ to Saraya during their wedding. His mother had gushed more than once about how romantic that had been. Now, it broke the heart of every single person there.

When the song ended, Cayla began sobbing harder. Her voice had cracked with tears after half a verse, but now she couldn't breathe. Nicky backed away, trying to leave. Lucas, who was back, tried to comfort him, but he shrugged him off and ran. Lucas stared after him before walking away, clearly feeling helpless. The Young Bucks chased after Nicky, leaving Corri and Randy to try to comfort Cayla. Randy finally picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. The others followed silently, unable to find any appropriate words.

Danny was confused about how to feel. In just a few moments, those machines would be turned off and Saraya would die... But his mother would live. He struggled not to scream as emotions overwhelmed him. Everyone had someone with them... Keith had Molly. Ginny had Gabe. Faye had Scotty. Cayla had Randy and Corri. He stood there, alone, staring into the room long after Saraya's bed had been wheeled away. Finally, he headed to Trixie's room, uncertain of what else to do.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She woke up to find Danny returning to her room. Trixie saw the look on his face and desperately wished she could remember how to comfort him. She looked at him as he sat beside her.

"Mmmm..." Trixie said.

"Shhh... It's okay, Trix," Danny replied soothingly.

But it wasn't. "Mmmm!" She tried harder.

"Trix-"

"Mmmm! Mmmm... Mmmmuh..." Muh? Well, it was closer, anyway. It gave Trixie the strength to try again. It had been her first word as a baby... Maybe it could be her first word again. "Mmmmuh... Mmmmuh...?"

"Trixie, honey-"

" _Mum?"_ She finally got out. She was actually quite proud of herself for a moment, until she saw Danny's face fall.

"Trix..." He sighed, tears in his eyes, and he shook his head.

She understood, but it was impossible. "Mmmmmum," she said again.

"I'm so sorry, Trixie..." Danny was shaking as he said, "She didn't make it."

She wanted to scream, but what came out was an almost animalistic whimper. She started crying, her chest tight, unable to breathe as panic set in. It couldn't be true. Her mum couldn't be gone. She started making terrible noises, clutching at her chest as best she could because her hands were still kind of uncooperative.

 _"Shhh, Luv..."_ Her mum whispered in her head. _"You have to calm down, my little duck... They'll sedate you."_

Maybe it was her mum's spirit, or maybe she'd just been hurt so badly that her brain was hallucinating, but either way, she was right. Trixie forced herself to slow her breathing.

"Trixie," Dr. Ramos said as he came rushing in, "we can sedate you if you need us to."

Trixie blinked hard twice. Dr. Ramos nodded. "Okay," he said as he checked her vitals. "If you can stay this calm, I won't sedate you."

Trixie managed to nod slightly. Danny squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back. She had to get better... She knew she had a fight ahead of her... Part of her wanted to give up, but that wasn't her style. Trixie _always_ found her way back, and she'd do it again, but she wasn't sure how. A single moment had turned her entire world upside-down and even if she got better, her mum would still be gone.

"Trix... I'm sorry," Danny said again.

She looked at him and remembered his mom was dying, too. "Mmmm..." She said. She sighed in frustration and tried again. "Mmmm-mum," she said, motioning toward him as best she could.

"My mom?" He asked, somehow understanding. She gave a slight nod. "She's... She's in surgery, Trix." He paused. "Your mom... Um... She made a decision to donate your mum's organs... And... And Saraya was a match for my mom." He stared at his feet guiltily.

Trixie understood then. Her mum's death had saved Danielle's life... And as much as that hurt, Trixie knew it's exactly what her mum would have wanted. Tears streamed down Trixie's cheeks as she squeezed Danny's hand. She couldn't put it into words, but she hoped he understood that she wasn't mad at him. She didn't really know what she felt, but she knew that much. She'd have to figure the rest out as time went by.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

 _ **RILEY**_

Shane had given everyone the option to skip Smackdown. Instead of doing that, Riley and Marco had gone straight to the arena from the hospital. Nothing was set up yet. Riley spotted a familiar face, although she'd never met the woman in person before.

"Mickie James!" She cried out, sounding like a toddler. She'd loved Mickie growing up. She wasn't the sort to fangirl, but Mickie didn't hang around WWE much anymore, so this was a shock.

Mickie turned around and smiled. "Riley Reigns!" Mickie greeted her with equal enthusiasm. "I'm a big fan of your work."

Riley stared at her in shock. "You... You _are?"_ She asked. She hadn't even expected Mickie to know her name.

"Of course! An all-girl Shield? What's not to love?" Mickie grinned at her.

"I... um... I didn't expect you to be here," Riley said lamely.

"I heard about Saraya... She was one of my girls. I'm in town for the funeral, but I figured I'd come by and give the roster one more body this week while I'm here."

"Yeah, well, you won't be the only shock," a voice said.

Riley spun around and saw April Brooks standing in front of her. "April?" Riley asked in confusion. "You're wrestling? _Here?"_

April laughed. "Yeah... Phil and I came as soon as the boys called us..." Her face fell. "Saraya is... _was..._ my best friend. I need to be here, but I can't just sit around doing nothing."

"Is Phil back, too?"

April laughed again. " _God,_ no. He'd never come back to this place! Actually, neither would I, but... But Saraya has been bugging me ever since she saved NXT to come back for one last match... It meant a lot to her... So I'm here. For Saraya."

"Who's your match against?" Riley asked.

"That would be _me,_ Lass," an Irish voice said. Riley turned to see Becky Lynch standing behind her, luggage in tow.

"Saraya's besties versus each other," April said as cheerfully as she could manage.

"We ought ta get Rosa and Tenny in on it," Becky joked.

"Tenille's preggers," April reminded her.

"So? Lass can play manager."

"Yes, because the special guest referee spot's already taken," another voice said. Foxy stood there with a mischievous grin on her face. She grabbed Riley and pulled her into a hug like they were the oldest of friends. "How are you, girl?" She asked. "We missed you at the bachelorette party. I've been worried about you."

Riley was surprised by her warm response, but then again, Foxy was unpredictable. "I'm okay," Riley said. "Sort of... I'm depressed as all hell, but sober."

"Sober's good. I'm proud of you." Foxy gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks."

"Did somebody order comfort food?" Rosa asked as she came inside. Jordan was with her. She looked like she'd been crying for hours.

April let out a shriek as she hugged Rosa. "I missed you, too, girl! Where's Phil?" Rosa asked her when April finally released her.

"At the hospital with the boys," April said.

"How are they holding up?" Foxy asked.

"They're trying to be strong for Faye and Kristy, but they're both devastated... Saraya was the first person I told when I found out I was pregnant... Before I even told Phil. She's always been in their lives, and she went behind our backs and gave them a chance to be in WWE... She knew they belonged here, even if we didn't exactly love the idea. She took a _huge_ risk by bringing them into the company." April had to stop speaking so she could wipe away fresh tears.

Riley excused herself as Mickie started talking to the circle of Saraya's closest girlfriends. Jordan followed her.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked her.

"No," Jordan said. "She's Mom's best friend... She was my mentor... She was my _Godmother._ "

"I didn't know that."

"I'm not very religious. I never made a big deal out of it... But Saraya's always been the one person I could count on. She believed in me, even when no one else did. She fought for me to become the NXT Women's Champion. She taught me to be so much better than I thought I could ever be... Everyone wrote Mom off as a failure, and they expected me to be just like her... Instead, my career is actually _going_ somewhere, and that's entirely thanks to Saraya."

"She took care of all of us," Riley said. No matter how badly she fucked up, Saraya had always been there for her. She'd never judged her. That was something Riley knew she'd never find again.

"I just can't believe she's gone, and Trixie's in such bad shape... It's insane, right?"

"That's a good word for it," Riley agreed.

"Hello, M'Dears," Jonah said grandly as he arrived with Kevin.

"I guess we're all working?" Kevin asked.

"I'm just here with Mom," Jordan said. "I don't think I can handle a match tonight."

"I have one," Marco said as he re-appeared. He pulled Riley into his arms.

"Who'd Shane book you against?" Riley asked.

"Conor."

"Conor?" She asked in surprise.

"And Devon. And Danny."

She knew he meant Havoc. "You're fighting the Nation? _Alone_?"

"No, of course not." Marco paused. "Lucky's not here, so it's not the _entire_ Nation."

"Marco! That's too much."

"I _need_ it, Riles. I need a crazy hardcore match that requires me to focus on absolutely nothing else."

She sighed. "Okay," she said. "Did he book me, too?"

"Yeah. He's putting you against Ken."

"Ken? Seriously?"

"Yeah, but not in his goofy gimmick. Ken won't be talking about Little Jimmy tonight. The badass is back."

That could be interesting. Ken had been wanting a chance to wrestle her for a while, and she liked the idea of the match finally happening. The night was suddenly getting more interesting.

 _ **MARCO**_

He was restless. Everything in him was screaming at him to just go get wasted and forget all of this, but he couldn't do that. Instead, he found Shane again. "Can I do some crew work?" He asked.

"That's not necessary, Marco," Shane said casually. "We have a full crew."

"Shane, _please._ I _need_ to do something physical."

"Your match will be plenty physical-"

Marco sighed. Shane couldn't possibly understand. He'd done a good amount of time in the indies. He could build and tear down a wrestling ring in his sleep. It was familiar in an almost ritualistic way, and Marco had always found the routine of it comforting.

"Please, Shane. I need to do this," Marco said urgently. "Crew work will keep me calm."

"Let him do it," Molly said.

Marco stared at her. "Molly, what are you doing here?" Shane asked the question Marco was thinking.

"I needed to be here."

"Honey, I told you to take time off."

"And I am really grateful for that, but I chose to be here anyway. I know you won't let me run things with all of this going on, and that's good. It takes the pressure away. But I can still help. I need a match, Shane. I _need_ to do something other than stand around the hospital with my family, crying and grieving and waiting to see if my best friend will remember how to say my name..." Her voice cracked. "She said 'mum,' Shane. And that's _all_ she's saying, and Danny told her what happened, and I just... I can't. I can't stand around watching Trixie suffer and not be able to help her. There's nothing I can do for her, and I don't know how to do that, but _this? This_ I know how to do."

Shane nodded. "Alright. I'll figure out a match for you."

"I do want to do one other thing..." She sighed. "Someone needs to put together the video tribute, and with Saraya being a female, that's Cayla's job. Since Cay obviously can't do it, it would fall to Stephanie, and I don't trust her to do Saraya justice... Let me do it. I can manage that much."

Marco barely heard Shane agree. He hadn't even considered the video tribute or the ten bell salute. His chest ached. He wasn't ready for that. "I'll need it by RAW," Shane told Molly. "I decided to wait to do the ten bell tribute until then in the hopes that at least you, Keith, Nicky, and Corri can be here. Maybe Cayla, if she's up to it. I want Saraya's NXT kids here, too, and any members of New Legacy she brought up... I'm going to open the show up with a public statement about what's happened, but the tribute is next week."

Molly nodded. "Okay, I can work with that," she said.

"Oh, right," Shane said, remembering Marco's request. "Marco, you can help them build the ring, but no putting up the ropes. You're upset, and I can't risk a mistake injuring someone if the ropes aren't secured correctly. I hope you understand."

"I do. Thank you, Shane," Marco said. As Shane left, he looked at Molly. "Thanks. He looked at me like I was nuts when I asked to do crew work."

"WWE Superstars don't get their hands dirty like that," Molly said, "but we're indy wrestlers at heart. I get it. I also know how badly you need to keep busy because of your issues."

"I'm trying to be okay, but... I'm an addict, Molly," Marco said. "It's always going to be my first reaction to stress."

"But you're keeping yourself busy instead. That's what matters." She gave him a quick hug. "Go do your thing. I'll see you later." She hurried off to go talk to Mickie James, who was walking by at that moment.

Marco joined the crew. They looked at him oddly, but as soon as he lifted the first board and slid it into place like a pro, they let it go. One looked at him as Marco helped him pick up the next board. "Indy guy?" He asked.

"Forever," Marco confirmed.

"Nice. I was an indy guy, too, before I stopped wrestling. I'm Bobby. You're Marshall Hart, right?"

"It's Marco, actually, but yeah. That's my ring name."

"Pleasure to have you here, Marco." He shook his hand and they went back to work.

Soon enough, he lost himself in the rhythm of building the ring. He laid down board after board, then helped them put down and secure the mat. He even helped secure the apron. Finally, as they set up the ropes, he took a step back, helping the lighting guys set up their equipment instead of breaking his promise to Shane.

Once the ropes were secure, Bobby looked at him. "Wanna test them out?" He asked.

"Definitely," Marco said. He climbed into the ring and began running the ropes, hitting them harder each time and making sure all of the spots gave the right resistance and support. Then he climbed up onto them and did a hurricanrana. He repeated this three more times, from each corner.

"It's perfect," Marco said. He rolled out and joined Bobby on the floor.

"In six years working crew for this company, I have _never_ seen any of the wrestlers so much as offer to help us set up, let alone know how to build the ring. You hungry? Let me buy you lunch," Bobby said.

Marco looked for Riley. She was sitting with Molly and Mickie. The three of them looked like they were having a good conversation and they were eating pizza he assumed Molly had ordered. He decided it would be okay to go get lunch. It might be nice to spend time with an indy guy, and it kept him away from his mother, who he noticed had just arrived. He wasn't ready to face her yet. "That sounds great," he said. He walked away before his mother could see him.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She still didn't have a set match. More people were coming in every minute, both current and former roster members, all looking to work and help out. She considered a few of them, but none of the would-be matches felt right. Still, she was dressed and ready to go.

"Get your ass to gorilla, Moxley!" A male voice said.

Molly spun around to see two extremely unexpected faces. "Sami? Jess? How are you here?" She asked as she hugged them.

"You hired the Nation for security," Jess said.

"They fear Jess," Sami added.

"Now get ready," Jess said. "Your Sire called and told us you might need a match."

"Shane agreed to this?" Molly asked.

"As long as you do," Sami said.

"Which one of you am I wrestling?"

"Silly Moxley! You thought it was going to be _one_ of us?" Sami grinned. "Welcome to our handicap match!"

Molly was suddenly excited. She hadn't wrestled these two in ages, and apparently, they'd literally set themselves up as the next match on the card. Molly barely had time to get to gorilla before her music began.

The crowd seemed surprised. With Molly's engagement to Keith very public, no one had expected her to show up with a death in the family, but they quickly grew excited. Molly never put on a bad match.

When Sami and Jess enterered, it was to the song Jess had used during her brief time in TNA, which Jess had purchased the rights to years ago. That thoroughly confused the crowd. Some seemed to vaguely recognize it, but they realized it wasn't WWE music. Then, Jess came out in full Havok gear and Sami bounced out behind her.

Older WWE fans recognized him as Solomon Crowe, who'd never made it past NXT. Paul just hadn't known what to do with a wrestler like Sami. He already had the Sire. He didn't need a second lunatic. Still, he had fans, and as much as WWE marks liked to claim they never watched TNA, they recognized the monstrous Havok when they saw her.

The announcement was made that this was a handicapped match. The crowd got behind Molly quickly. Things went back and forth as Molly lost herself in wrestling. The match was extremely physical, forcing her to work every muscle and push herself to the limit. Sami and Jess had helped train her. They knew exactly how hard they could push her, and they made sure to do it. Molly ate it up. She'd needed this release so badly...

Finally, Molly hit Jess with a hurricanrana and took her down. Instead of pinning her, she waited for Sami to get close and hit an RKO she knew would have made any Orton proud, and pinned him. Sami kicked out, so Molly did something totally unplanned and decided to hit him with the Paige Turner. She felt tears in her eyes as she nailed the move. Then she shouted, "This is _my_ house!" She grabbed the barely-moving Jess and pulled her into the PTO. Paige had taught Molly that submission when she was nine years old, and Molly did actually start crying as she locked it in.

The fans began chanting "This is my house" and Molly nearly broke. Instead, she did what any good wrestler did and she fed off of the energy of the crowd. Somehow, hearing the crowd chant Saraya's epic catchphrase helped her feel better. She kept the move locked in. Fully understanding that Molly was paying tribute to Saraya in the only way she knew how, Jess dramatically let out a roaring scream before tapping out.

Molly released Jess and wiped her tears away. She kissed her fingertips and raised her hand toward the sky, closing her eyes and truly grieving for a moment before she pulled herself together and headed backstage.

"That was beautiful," Shane said. He looked like he'd been crying. So did nearly everyone else backstage. Molly hadn't expected that kind of reaction, but it helped. She couldn't really explain why, but it did.

"You guys should wrestle for us more often," Shane told Sami and Jess as they came backstage.

"No thanks," Sami replied.

"Fuck that," Jess said at the same time.

Molly laughed. Jess shrugged. "What? They didn't want us before, and we're quite happy now. This was for _you,_ Molly," Jess said.

Molly hugged her and Sami again. "And it was exactly what I needed," Molly replied.

"Are we sticking around?" Sami asked.

"We can't miss the Nation getting their asses beat by the Last Hart in Wrestling," Jess said, dramatically emphasizing Marco's nickname.

"Who says Marco's going over?" Shane asked.

"I do," Molly said. "He's in a bad place, Shane. He needs something good in his life right now, and he's the only one of them who's actually a full roster member. Besides, I know you. You're taking pity on him tonight because you know he's a mess."

Shane laughed. "I'm too predictable," he said. "Yes, Marco's going over. And Sami and Jess are more than welcome to stay and watch as much of the show as they like."

Molly settled into a good spot and watched the rest of the show with Sami and Jess. It might have been awful, but she felt much better here than at the hospital. It was almost like things were back to normal, until she realized most of the New Legacy members weren't at the show. She decided not to focus on any of that, at least until the show was over. She could go back to being Keith's rock afterward, but she needed just a couple of hours away from all of that grief or she'd lose her mind.

 _ **DILLON**_

He was trying to stay positive for Randi's sake, but it was impossible. No amount of positive thinking could fix this. Randi had curled up on him backstage at Smackdown and had only moved when he had to go out for his match. He'd wrestled the Miz, who'd come back to help the second he and Maryse heard the news. Mike had challenged Dillon for what he called _his_ Intercontinental Championship. Dillon had, of course, squashed him in about thirty seconds. Mike's promo and Dillon's entrance had both been longer than the match itself.

Now, Randi was back to curling up on him. She'd been crying for hours, and Johnny had stayed with them, not leaving his daughter's side except for his own match, another tag match with Josh against Nera and Maxel. The Hardys had gone over, but the Usos had put up a hell of a fight.

"Baby, maybe we should get you back to the hotel," Johnny said gently.

"Why? It won't change anything," Randi pointed out between sobs.

"You need to get some rest, Randi," Dillon said. "You're exhausted."

"I'm not tired." Randi curled into an even smaller ball, and Dillon was scared. Randi was always upbeat, no matter what happened, but now she just wanted to cry. He began petting her, trying to soothe her.

"I know it hurts, Randi," he said. "I miss her, too. She trained me alone and in secret at NXT... She was the greatest."

"You don't get it... Cayla and Saraya really try to take care of me. Cayla went out of her way to find people to train me on basic skills in the ring at The Big Show... She's the nicest person ever, and Saraya's her _wife,_ the one person who makes her happy, and now she's just... _gone._ " Randi squeaked out the last word. After a pause, she added, "I just don't understand how this could have happened."

Dillon wished he knew the answer. It was Johnny who said, "Sometimes, life gets really hard, Randi. Everything falls apart, and we don't understand why at the time, but there's _always_ a reason. I promise, there's a reason for this, too."

"What is it?"

"Her organs are going to other people. Because Saraya died, a bunch of other people are going to live. She's saving lives."

"But they're not _her..."_

"No, but they deserve a chance, too. And you know one of them."

"I do?"

"Danielle's getting her heart, Randi. In fact, she should be out of surgery by now."

"I'm glad for Dani, really. She deserves to live... But Saraya shouldn't have had to die."

"God has a plan, Randi."

"Oh yeah? Well, God's plan _sucks."_

Johnny couldn't seem to argue. He looked at Dillon. "You're right," Dillon said.

Johnny sighed. "Yeah, I can't agree with this one, either. Saraya was too young... _Way_ too young," he admitted. "No one should have had to mourn her for a long time."

Randi looked at him in surprise. "You agree with me?" She asked.

"I do," Johnny confirmed.

"Dad... Is it okay if we go to the hospital? I want to see everyone, and make sure they're okay."

"Yeah, I think we can do that." Johnny looked at Dillon. "Do you want to come?"

"Maybe later. I'm staying for Alice's match," Dillon replied.

Johnny nodded. "Come on, Kiddo," he said, helping Randi stand up. Dillon watched them walk away before he headed off to go find Alice.

 _ **MARCO**_

The match was more than he'd hoped for. The Nation boys didn't know how to hold back. Danny Havoc led the assault, using every move he had. He was exceptionally skilled in the ring, and he had enough control and experience to keep the match relatively safe.

Devon focused on flying moves for the match. He kept finding new things to jump off of. He even climbed onto a balcony and did a crazy suicide dive onto Marco. It hurt a bit when Devon landed, and Marco welcomed the pain. It was real. It was familiar. It made everything make sense for ten seconds. He almost forgot... _Almost._

As Marco stood, Conor swung his wrench at his head. Marco ducked out of the way and caught Conor with a DDT. He pinned him, but Danny dove in and saved Conor, sending Marco out of the ring and onto a pile of thumb tacks with a hard toss. Devon jumped off of two tables he'd stacked on top of each other and moonsaulted onto Marco, knocking him back down just as he started to get up.

It took Marco a minute to recover. These hardcore matches were a little bit harder to fly through while sober. Still, he was holding his own. Marco grabbed Devon and tossed him into the ring, then climbed onto the ropes and hit a hurricanrana that sent both Devon and himself through a sheet of glass. Devon took the bulk of the bump, but Marco got pretty cut up. He welcomed the pain, losing himself in the familiar rush that came from bleeding for a match.

Conor tried grabbing Marco and pinning him inches from the glass, but Marco rolled him up, surprising everyone as he won the match.

He had to be helped backstage. Once there, the trainers began pulling out glass from various points in his body. His mother stood a few feet away looking horrified. Marco stared at his feet, unable to face her yet.

 _Soon,_ he promised himself, but he wasn't ready. For now, he just focused on not crying out as the shattered glass was pulled out of him piece by piece, reminding him of the shattered fragments of his soul.

 _ **RILEY**_

The Main Event was AJ versus Becky. After her own match had gone extremely well, Riley had watched Marco's match from gorilla. He'd done great, but she'd cringed at some of the more brutal spots. Nattie, who he was still actively avoiding, had watched it with them. She'd actually panicked a few times, but Molly, Sami, and even Jess were quick to reassure her that her son was fine. Riley hadn't know what to say because she'd been worried, too. Now, Riley sat with Molly, Jordan, Sami, and Jess and watched the biggest surprise they'd seen in WWE in ages.

No announcement had been made about the main event. Slowly, the women who'd come out just for support walked out. Each got a slight introduction as some of their entrance music played. Lexy (Alexa Bliss) entered first, followed by Pam (Bayley), who was trying to play perky but her nose was red from how much she'd been crying. Mercedes (Sasha Banks) and Ashley were next. Noelle had also come back, and she followed Ashley out. Mickie bounced out next, with Maryse right behind her. Nattie was next. She was still visibly in tears from everything, but she walked out with her head held high. Tenille entered next. She'd insisted she had strength enough for this, and Rosa helped her to a safe spot near the ring that no one would let the match get near. Rosa headed to the commentary table, joining the normal commentators. To everyone's surprise, Corri came out next. She'd insisted she not miss this tribute match and had arrived only moments before. She stayed by Tenille to avoid any risk of somehow hitting her head before she'd fully healed. None of them got in the ring. Instead, they stood around it.

Foxy went out next, in her referee uniform. The fans welcomed her. Foxy was the oldest active female wrestling on the roster who hadn't been switched to a Legend contract, but she was very much a Part-Timer now. Becky went out next and the fans cheered, but it wasn't entirely abnormal for Becky to come back and wrestle once in a while, so no one was overly shocked when she stepped into the ring. Finally, _Let's Light It Up_ began to play.

The fans were confused. Toby used that as his entrance music, skipping to the ring in tribute to his mother. That was what most of them seemed to be expecting, because anything else was impossible. Then, they saw April appear. For a split second, the crowd fell dead silent. Then, they began cheering so loudly, the backstage area shook. Riley had _never_ heard a pop that big, and everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing, but it made sense. The impossible had happened; AJ Lee had returned for one last match.

Before the match could begin, Foxy took a microphone and handed it to April. "CM Punk!" The crowd began to chant.

"Sorry, guys, but my husband's not coming back. Ever," April said with a laugh. "And by the way, thanks for making a girl feel welcome! I missed you guys, too. Anyway, this is a one night only thing, because a very dear friend of mine asked me repeatedly to come back for one last match... Paige, my Frienemy, my bestie, my _hero..._ This one's for you!" She handed Foxy the microphone.

Foxy called for the bell to be rung. April might not have wrestled in years, but she appeared to have very little ring rust considering. She'd stayed in shape and she'd continued practicing some of her favorite skills, especially after her sons had begun wrestling. Becky was still very active as a wrestler, although she wasn't always in WWE anymore. She usually wrestled in the UK unless doing Legend matches. The two were able to work well with each other.

For the first half of the match, Becky dominated. Riley was amazed how easily Becky pulled off her moves. She pulled out every signature she was known for. Finally, April went full-on Psycho AJ Lee, and began fighting back with a ferocity no one had expected. The crowd began cheering wildly, glad to see AJ Lee's crooked smile and crazy eyes in a WWE ring for the first time in nearly three decades.

April hit Becky with a hurricanrana that stunned the crowd... They started chanting, "You've still got it!"

April tried to pin Becky, but she kicked out just before three. April shrugged as the crowd kept chanting, grabbed a microphone, and said, "I never lost it!" She tossed the microphone aside and waited for Becky to stand before hitting her with a shining wizard. Becky went back down. April laughed and began skipping around the ring, letting Becky get back on her feet. Becky grabbed her and hit a Bexploder Suplex. April kicked out. Becky screamed in frustration and pulled her into the Four-Leg Clover.

April struggled to free herself. Finally, she reached the ropes. Everyone cheered as she recovered. Becky picked her up and tried to powerbomb her, but April quickly shifted so she could lock in the Black Widow.

For a good minute and a half, Becky struggled to break the hold. She nearly did it, but April suddenly locked it in tighter than ever, and Becky tapped out.

"God bless Shane," Molly said. "Paul never would have put April over."

"She deserved a chance to go out on a high note," Riley said. She hesitated before adding, "It's what Saraya would have wanted."

Molly nodded. "You're right... It was perfect."

As April's music played, she hugged Becky. Slowly, all of the other women surrounding the ring climbed in. Riley watched Foxy and Rosa help Tenille into the ring as April stopped hugging everyone to hold the ropes for her. She gave Tenille's stomach a gentle kiss before hugging her, too.

April looked at Becky. In unison, they nodded, and _Stars in the Night_ began to play. Riley started crying, unable to control herself, as April picked up the microphone and said, "We love you, Paige..." She paused before she and Becky began chanting, "Thank you, Paige! Thank you, Paige!" The fans picked this up, and soon the entire arena was filled with the chant, and Riley began crying harder.

To her surprise, Molly hugged her. She whispered, "It's okay, Riles. Let this out."

"I don't mean to be a hot mess," Riley said apologetically.

"It's okay this time. And for someone like you, it's better to get all of your emotions out instead of bottling them up." Molly still held her in her arms. "I know how upset you are, and you're sitting here crying instead of getting high or drunk, and I'm really proud of you for that."

"Really?" Riley asked in surprise.

"Really. Now come on."

"Where?"

"We should be out there for this."

"But I look like-"

"A human who lost someone she loves. Just like everyone else. Come on." Molly took her hand and guided her to the ring, bringing Jordan with them. The older women, those who'd come before them and paved the way, embraced them. Molly went straight to Corri, and she let a few tears fall down her cheeks as she hugged her. Jordan ran to her mother. Nattie pulled Riley into her arms. Riley was sort of surprised by this, but then again, TJ had treated her very kindly, too.

As she looked at the picture of Saraya up on the screen, Riley took Molly's advice and let it all out. By the time it was over, everyone was crying but they also seemed stronger, united in their grief and their love for Saraya.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

 _ **DANNY**_

It had been a rough couple of days. Trixie had been in and out of consciousness. His mother still hadn't woken back up, but the doctors reassured him this wasn't entirely abnormal in someone who had just had a heart transplant.

The morning after Smackdown, Trixie had woken up making a new sound. "Mah... mmmmah..." He'd expected her to say "Mom," but what came out had actually been "Mol." That had made him smile. He'd promised Molly would be back soon, but by the time Molly had come, Trixie was asleep again. When he'd told Molly that Trixie had been asking for her by her name, Molly had stunned him by bursting into tears.

"I was so scared she'd never say my name again," Molly admitted. She'd cried into his shoulder for a minute before laughing. "Sorry I outrank you in her vocabulary," she'd teased him. That was when he knew Molly would be okay. As hard as this all was for her, knowing Trixie was slowly fighting her way back to them was enough to make Molly fight, too. She had hope now, and that was all it took to get Molly functional, no matter how bad shit got.

It was the next day now, the day everyone was dreading. The funeral was in a couple of hours. Danny sat at his mother's bedside, holding her hand. He brushed some of her hair out of her face, and that was when she stirred.

"Danny?" She asked softly, her voice a bit hoarse.

"Mom!" He cried out. He hadn't realized until that moment how terrified he'd been that she was never going to wake up. Danny hugged her, careful not to hurt her or disrupt any of the tubes and wires sticking out of her.

"I'm still here," she said.

"You are," Danny confirmed.

"The transplant...?"

"It went really well. The doctors told me all of your vitals are great... You just hadn't woken up."

"You know I love my beauty sleep." She flashed him a weak smile. Then she paused. "Danny... Why are you wearing a suit?"

He hesitated. He couldn't tell her the truth. She wasn't strong enough yet. Instead, he said, "I've got somewhere I need to be in a little bit."

She smiled. "You look so handsome... Come here." She started fiddling with his tie.

"Mom-" He began to protest automatically, but was suddenly overwhelmed with the fact that she was still alive to fix his sloppy tie work. He'd never liked wearing ties, and he sucked at putting them on. He started to cry. "Thank you," he said suddenly.

"What? Danny, don't cry... It's just a tie."

He took a deep breath and hugged her. "It's not the tie I'm thankful for." He kissed her forehead, then looked at his watch. "I need to head out for a little while, but I'll be back. I love you, Mom."

She smiled at him. "I love you, too," she said.

Danny headed out of the room and swung by to check on Trixie. She was out cold. He knew that was probably better. She'd see the suit and know he was going to Saraya's funeral and that she couldn't go with him. Trixie didn't need any more pain right now. He kissed her cheek before heading outside. Keith and Molly met him at the door of the hospital.

"We figured you could use a ride," Molly said.

"Thanks," he said. He hadn't really felt up to driving.

"How's your mom?" Keith asked.

"Awake," Danny replied. "As of a little while ago. She's doing well."

"Danny, that's _great!"_ Molly said, hugging him.

He felt weird making a big deal out of it, considering what they were about to go do. "I'm glad to hear it," Keith said. He surprised Danny by hugging him, too. "I'm really glad something good managed to come out of this."

"I figured you'd hate me," Danny admitted.

"You're family, Danny. That means your mother is, too. If someone had to receive my aunt's heart, I'm glad it was Danielle. It keeps a part of her alive... And Saraya really wanted to help her."

"I loved her, you know," Danny said. "I hate that this happened..."

"I know," Keith promised. "And she loved you, too."

"Come on, guys," Molly said gently. "It's time."

 _ **NICKY**_

Somehow, Nicky had stayed on his meds. They seemed pointless. _Everything_ seemed pointless, and he desperately wanted the blissful comfort of a manic episode, but he knew the crash afterward would be that much worse for him if he went manic.

He stood with his parents in his best suit. Lucas tried to stay close, but Nicky kept finding excuses to walk away from him. It was fairly subtle, but he knew Lucas knew exactly what he was doing.

It wasn't that he was mad at Lucas. In fact, all he wanted was to curl up in his husband's arms and cry until he had no tears left, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Lucas would comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay, and that was a lie. _Nothing_ was ever going to be okay again.

He'd killed his aunt. He'd nearly killed Trixie. He didn't _deserve_ to be comforted.

"Nicky?" Faye called gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he lied, a slightly sharp edge to his tone.

"Look, Nicky, I know how hard this is... When we lost Dad, you and Keith were there for me and Ginny. Let me be here for you."

Nicky softened his tone a bit. "I'm sorry... I just don't want to talk," he said.

"I get it. If you change your mind, though, I'm here."

He nodded. "Thanks, Faye." He walked away and tried to find a dark corner to stand in, but Matt and Nick joined him.

"You're not doing this alone, Godson," Matt said.

"It's our job, as the Godfathers, to stand by your side during the best and worst moments of your life," Nick added.

"We're here for you, Nicky," Matt promised. "Always."

"And I, although not a Godfather, am _also_ here, Young Nicholas," Kenny said. Nicky hadn't seen Kenny yet. He couldn't bring himself to turn away coldly. Instead, he hugged him.

"Thank you," Nicky said. "All of you."

"Anytime," AJ replied on behalf of all of them as he joined them. He pulled Nicky into a hug, too. "I'm really sorry, Kiddo. This sucks."

As Nicky stood surrounded by the Bullet Club, he felt better. He spotted Fergal Devitt, known during his WWE time years ago as Finn Balor, heading toward them, but he stopped short of reaching them when Cayla cried out, "Fergal!" She flung her arms around him, sobbing.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Fergal said. He motioned toward the Bucks. "The boys called me as soon as they heard, but I was stuck in Ireland and had ta wrap a few things up. How are ye holding up?"

"You're here now. That's all that matters," Cayla said, finally releasing him. "And I'm... Well, I'm here."

"I suppose that's something, ain't it?" Fergal motioned for the Bullet Club to join him and Cayla. They pulled Nicky along for the journey. He had been trying to avoid Cayla because the guilt hit him even worse when he saw how broken she was, but she hugged him now. Nicky felt tears in his eyes as he buried his face in her hair like he used to do when he was little.

Other familiar faces arrived. Matt Taven, Mike Bennett, Maria Kanellis, and many of his mother and Cayla's friends from their indy days arrived back-to-back. A ton of UK indy wrestlers had come in. Most stood with Saraya's older brothers. Stu was among them, keeping a respectful distance from Nicky's parents.

Nicky could feel Lucas watching him with concern, but because he was with the Bucks and Cayla, he left him alone. He stood with his parents instead. Tenille was barely keeping herself together, and Taylor had sunglasses on that didn't hide his tears very well. Bray stood beside them, somber and strong as he always was in these situations.

As the service began, Nicky stopped listening, too numb to process the words. He strongly suspected Cayla was doing the same.

 _ **KEITH**_

It was impossible to be okay, but Keith was closer than he'd been in days. His aunt was gone, but Danielle was doing very well, and Trixie was showing signs of improvement every hour. Molly had even pushed until Trixie figured out how to flip people off, a sure sign that Molly, too, was doing much better. Now if Trixie got frustrated, she could do more than just moan. She could also grip things, although she couldn't quite move them around yet. Keith had to believe that eventually, Trixie would be okay. If anyone could come back from this, it was his cousin.

Keeping all of this in mind, Keith forced himself to focus on what needed to be done. He'd promised his parents and Molly he would talk to someone, and he had. Therapy actually hadn't been so awful, and even if it didn't bring Cody or Saraya back, it gave him a little bit of perspective to help him process the emotions he always buried.

There were too many eulogies. It was hard to keep them all straight. Saraya's brothers both told humorous stories that made all of the broken mourners laugh. His mother delivered a beautiful speech about how Saraya had saved Cayla's life, and how she'd truly become her sister. He cried along with everyone else at her words. Foxy gave a snarky, roast-like eulogy that seemed like exactly the sort of thing Saraya would have wanted. Rosa got out half a sentence before she burst into hysterics and apologized. It was Joe who scooped her up in his arms and carried her away. April cut the best promo Keith had ever heard. He couldn't call it anything else with the way she delivered it, and it was perfect, and motivating, and ended with her saying, "If Saraya were here, she'd tell every last one of us to 'stop bloody crying, get off your arse, and _live._ ' Live for the moment. Live without regret. It's what she did, and it's a damn good goal. Life is what we make it. This is _our_ house!"

Cayla opted not to give a eulogy. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Danny had gotten up and made everyone cry as he listed all of the reasons Saraya was a hero. "She saved NXT when no one else could. She rescued a bunch of kids from the indies and groomed them into some of the best wrestlers WWE has seen in years. She treated every single one of her wrestlers as family. She was there for anyone who needed her. When I found out that my mother was dying, Saraya and Cayla took her in so I didn't have to worry about who would take care of her. Saraya listened to me freak out routinely as my mother got worse, and she always had advice or a joke to offer... Or liquor." That got a laugh out of everyone. "And when it came down to it, it was Saraya's heart that saved my mother's life... Saraya gave my mother back to me, and there are no words for that..." Danny was actually crying. He stopped speaking for a moment, then continued. "Most of all, Saraya raised my wife, and I cannot express how grateful I am that she accepted me, even with how much of a jerk I used to be to her daughter... I wish Trixie could be here now, but..." His voice caught in his throat.

Without even registering he was doing it, Keith walked up to Danny and put a comforting hand on his arm. "You okay?" Keith asked gently. Danny looked at him and nodded. Keith hugged him, then took over. He hadn't actually planned to speak, but cutting promos on the spot was something he'd been born to do, and it felt right.

"I think it's obvious how much everyone here loved my aunt," Keith said. "There's a reason for that. She was the heart and soul of this crazy wrestling family we're all part of. Like Dusty Rhodes before her, Saraya took charge of raising the next generation of wrestlers. My mother may co-run NXT, but it was Saraya who jumped up when it was in the most danger and saved it, and because of that, NXT is stronger than ever. She brought us the Punk twins no one _ever_ expected to see in WWE. She had a talent for finding hidden legacies, and reunited both Kristy and Riley with their fathers, which also created a brand new Shield. She helped raise my beautiful fiancee, Molly Moxley, and anyone who's met her knows that was no easy task!" He paused as several people, including Molly, laughed. "She raised Trixie to be strong and brave and amazing just like her, and I firmly believe that's why Trixie is fighting so hard to come back to us now. She made everyone around her laugh. She was Nicky's Godmother, as well as Jordan's. She was there the day my brother took his first steps. She helped me pull off all of my earliest pranks. She wasn't just my aunt; she was my hero, and I love her so much... And every day, I'm going to keep trying to make her proud, because I know that she's watching." He took a deep breath and decided he'd said enough. He walked over to Molly, who pulled him into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so," he replied honestly. "Are you?"

"I'm getting there."

Somehow, he knew they were going to be alright.

 _ **GINNY**_

She was surprised by the sight of Bryan Danielson toward the back of the cemetery. "Hey," Ginny said. "You came."

"I did," Bryan said. "How are you doing, honey?"

"I'm... trying," Ginny said. "I told Mom to stay the hell away from me and Faye."

"I noticed her hiding. What happened?"

"She basically told _me_ to get Faye through this, then tried acting concerned."

"Harsh."

"You know you don't have to hide, unless you brought Brie. She wouldn't be welcome here."

"No, Brie's not here... She sort of kicked me out." He stared at his feet.

"What?" Ginny asked in shock.

"I disowned our son on national television. She's a little mad about that. She swears Trixie made it all up... But I know she didn't. There were other girls, on the indies... They came forward and tweeted me, thanking me for not supporting my abusive bastard of a son."

"Bryan, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. It's better, really. Brie and I haven't been close in over a decade... We were living a lie. Now, she's free, and so am I..." He smiled sadly. "Nikki came, though. She's hiding with your mom. She didn't want to upset the family, but she wanted to be here... After all the shit she put Cayla and Saraya and even poor Trixie through, she feels a lot of remorse. Cayla nearly getting shot to save her _really_ changed her."

"Funny, I always thought Brie was the one with the soul."

"Twin Magic," Bryan replied with another sad smile. "I guess they're still trading places, even after all this time."

"You should go say hi to Cayla," Ginny advised. "It would mean a lot to her that you came... Nikki, too, actually."

Bryan nodded. "You are wise, Ginny. I'll do that." She hugged him and walked away, a new thought in her mind.

"Shane!" She said urgently as she spotted him. "What's going to happen to Trixie's charity?"

Shane looked surprised, but he recovered quickly. "Well, unfortunately, Trixie can't run it now... She's far too hurt. I think we're going to have to let it go," he replied sadly.

"What? No way. It's too important, Shane. It means too much to her."

"I know, Ginny, but-"

"I'll run it," she surprised herself by saying, but suddenly, it felt right.

"Ginny-"

"I've got even more experience with abuse, and I can help people, too... And it means everything to her to be a superhero and turn her experiences into something good, and we _can't_ let that go!"

"Ginny, I admire your passion, but there's another issue... Stephanie and Paul oversee the charity work WWE does, and without them, there's not enough money-"

"Is that all?" She shook her head. "Shane, you simple, simple man..." She walked toward another area of the cemetery, where Stephanie and Paul stood.

"Ginny, dear, how _are_ you?" Stephanie asked.

"Cut the crap, Stephanie," Ginny said bluntly. "I'm here for one reason. You're going to fund Trixie's charity."

Stephanie stared at her. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Vickie Guerrero is over there. Leave that line to her. You and Paul are going to do this, and I'll run the charity until Trixie recovers."

"Why on Earth would we do that?" Paul asked.

"Because you _owe it_ to Trixie! You owe it to _me._ You owe it to _Cayla._ You owe it to _every single_ female in your company who you failed to protect! You created a culture that sent one clear message... Protecting your female employees doesn't matter as much as protecting the reputations of your male superstars and the company."

"We fired Luke Harper the second the truth came out," Stephanie said.

"You had to because Danielle went public. You covered up what Brock Lesnar was. Hell, you put him in the Hall of Fame! How do you think that made Cayla feel? You forbid Trixie from going public about Brandon and made her think she'd done something wrong. You've covered up more domestic violence issues and sexual assaults than I can count. If the truth gets out, you blacklist the person who leaks it. I know _so_ much more than you think I do about that. And you can't bully me into being quiet, because that's not me anymore. So, either you fund the charity, or I show the world the truth."

"How _dare_ you?" Stephanie began. "Do you know-?"

"Steph." Paul said. "Enough. We screwed up. A lot. But I was there the day Trixie said her first word, and now she's lying in a hospital bed unable to communicate and this meant the world to the kid... This one thing is something we can do."

"Paul-"

"Ginny's not wrong. About _any_ if it. It's time to change things."

"And you'll pay Trixie's medical bills until she recovers fully?" Ginny asked.

"That much we already promised to do," Stephanie said. "She's one of our most popular girls."

"And you'll cover Danielle's medical bills, as an apology for being dicks at the wedding," Ginny added.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Molly talks," Ginny said with a shrug. "And if that detail gets out, _everyone_ will hate you."

"Fine," Stephanie practically snarled. "We will cover all medical expenses for Trixie and for Danielle."

"Pleasure doing business with you," Ginny said, walking away.

She noticed Marco standing alone and visibly shaking. She nearly went to check on him, but Maxel suddenly joined him. She decided to find Gabe instead. Just as she did, Roy took the podium again.

"Alright, everyone, enough with the bloody tears," he said. "Come with us to the nearest pub. Zak and I are buying. If you're straightedge or in Recovery, we'll buy you sodas, if you're a minor... Hell, don't tell us. We don't know half of you lot! Drink up! Everyone else, booze is on us! Let's do this the way we Brits do it!"

"All are welcome! Whether you loved our sister or hated her," Zak said.

"We _see you,_ Nikki Bella!" Roy and Zak said in unison.

"Hey, love her or hate her, that's life," Zak said. "And you're here now, so today, you're family. You're invited, too."

Ginny saw Nikki nod and smile slightly. She suspected Saraya would approve. In fact, Ginny knew a celebration of life in a bar was exactly what Saraya would want. "You up for it?" Gabe asked.

"Absolutely," Ginny said.

Everyone showed up at the bar. They took the place over, filling it to capacity with the people whose lives Saraya had touched. Everyone drank and shared stories, and soon, they were all laughing. Just like that, they all began to heal.

"Gabe... Take me back to the hotel," Ginny said suddenly.

"Sure. Are you okay?" Gabe asked.

"I love you... And you said you'd wait."

"And I will."

"Life's too _short,_ Gabe. I'm _done_ waiting." She led him away. Gabe didn't protest as they headed back to the hotel.

Ginny only hesitated slightly as she undressed. She still had scars, but Gabe didn't seem bothered by them. When he traced one gently with his thumb and then kissed it, Ginny knew this was right. Finally, she was ready to be with someone who _actually_ loved her. As she laid down, she pulled Gabe on top of her and knew this was one decision she wouldn't regret.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

 _ **FAYE**_

She'd had all of the grief she could take. Faye had finally stopped spending every free second of her life grieving her father, and as much as she had loved Saraya, she wasn't about to go back to it. Instead, she decided to do for the others what Scotty had done for her. Two days after the funeral, she organized a trip to the local ice skating rink. Not everyone was interested, but enough people were looking for a distraction that she knew they'd have fun.

Ginny, Gabe, Kristy, Toby, Dillon, Alice, Jonah, Kevin, James, Jordan, Remy, Rida, Dana, Nera, Maxel, and even Molly and Keith had opted to join her and Scotty. Marco had politely declined and Riley decided to follow his lead. Nicky had refused to come, but had insisted Lucas go. Faye had never seen Lucas look so sad or lost. He stayed close to the wall and forced a smile as everyone else skated around, laughing and having a much-needed good time. It was alarming to see, especially since the rink was playing eighties and nineties pop music, which Lucas generally loved.

Gabe seemed to be playing the role of Lucas, dancing around on the ice perfectly to the beat, but every so often he'd throw in some crazy move and make everyone laugh in typical Gabe fashion. Ginny stayed close to him and mocked him every time he fell on his butt, which happened frequently with the way he was goofing around.

Keith was really good at ice skating. When their mother had put Ginny and Faye in skating lessons, they'd frequently dragged Keith along for the ride. It was clear he'd never told anyone, because they all stared at him as he lost himself in the music and broke out a couple of impressive moves.

"Holy shit! Keith's an ice princess!" Gabe proclaimed.

"I... Played hockey?" Keith tried.

Molly cracked up. "Maybe with Brian Boitano," she said. Faye strongly suspected Molly only knew the famous ice skater's the name from the _South Park_ movie.

Keith actually blushed. "Don't be embarassed... It's kind of hot, the way you cut through the air... Like an RKO, but on ice," Molly teased him. Keith pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"That should totally be a musical," Scotty decided.

"RKO… On Ice!" Toby added. "I'd see it."

Suddenly, a song began to play. Faye lost the ability to control herself and started dancing flirtatiously around Scotty as her old routine came back to her. She began singing along and he immediately got into it.

 _"I really can't stay,"_ Faye sang.

 _"Baby, it's cold outside,"_ Scotty sang in response, not missing a beat. He began skating in sync with her, following her lead.

 _"I've got to go away..."_

 _"Baby, it's cold outside."_

 _"This evening has been-"_

 _"Been hoping that you'd drop in."_

 _"...So very nice..."_

 _"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."_

 _"My mother will start to worry."_

 _"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

 _"My father will be pacing the floor."_

 _"Listen to the fireplace roar."_

 _"So really, I'd better scurry."_

 _"Beautiful, please don't hurry."_

 _"Well maybe just half a drink more..."_

 _"Put some music on while I pour."_

 _"The neighbors will think-"_

 _"Baby, it's bad out there."_

 _"Say, what's in this drink?"_

 _"No cabs to be had out there."_

 _"I wish I knew how-"_

 _"Your eyes are like starlight now."_

 _"To break this spell..."_

 _"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell..."_

 _"I ought to say no, no, no, Sir."_

 _"Maybe if I move a little closer..."_

 _"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_

 _"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

 _"I really can't stay."_

 _"Baby, don't hold out."_

 _"Ah, but it's cold out..."_ They kept singing until the song ended, gliding perfectly into each other's arms for a kiss. Their friends hooted and hollered and suddenly, Faye remembered they were there.

"Did y'all rehearse that?" Remy asked.

"Nope," Scotty said.

"Soulmates," Dana declared. "Only soulmates could pull that off without planning it."

Faye blushed slightly as she considered her words. Was Scotty really her soulmate? Did that sort of thing exist? She thought about her parents, about Corri and Randy, and even about Cayla and Saraya... She looked at Molly and Keith, in sync since the day they met, and at Gabe, who'd followed her sister around everywhere she went as soon as he could crawl. She looked at Lucas, so incomplete without Nicky... Soulmates were _definitely_ real. She loved Scotty, and no one had ever made her feel the way he did, but would it last? Seeing the love in his eyes as he watched her now, she knew the answer was yes.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He'd been very impressed with Faye and Scotty's performance, but it left him feeling lonely. He hated being here without Nicky, and it didn't help that most of the others had coupled off. James had decided to distract Jordan for the night, and she was having a blast skating around with him. It was good to see her smiling. Kevin had lifted Nera into the air and was now skating around with her grandly while she squealed in joy. Maxel had shrugged and started skating with Remy. Jonah was splitting his attention between Dana and Rida. Dana was gifted on the ice, but it was clear Rida had never set foot inside of a skating rink before. She kept falling, but would laugh it off and get back up. Lucas very much admired her persistence.

"I grew up in San Francisco," she reminded everyone. "We don't _have_ ice."

Suddenly, Jonah seemed to notice him standing by the wall watching everyone else have fun. He said something to the girls and Dana took over trying to keep Rida on her feet as Jonah skated toward him. "Ye look a bit lost, there, lad," Jonah said. "Can ye skate?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I actually took lessons for a few years when I was a kid."

"So then I have ta ask... Why are ye hugging tha wall?"

"I'm just... Not feeling it tonight."

"I can understand that, lad... But yer here."

"Nicky insisted. Again." He sighed and mumbled, "Anything to get away from me."

Jonah looked at him in concern. "He mus' be havin' a hard time with all this..."

"He thinks it's his fault... And he's doing everything he can to push me away..."

"He'll get o'er that, Lucas. He just needs time. Is he taking his medicine?"

"Yeah... Corri's giving it to him. He won't tell _her_ no."

"He'll get through this, Lad. Just be patient. When he's ready, he'll come to ye."

"I hope you're right."

"And until then, yer here, Lucas. Try to just _be_ here for a bit." Jonah extended his hand to him. Lucas hesitated for a moment before taking it. Jonah led him onto the ice as _The Right Stuff_ by New Kids on the Block began to play. Lucas started laughing for the first time in too long. This got worse as Jonah started singing along to it.

Gabe and Keith immediately joined in, which prompted Kevin and James to join them. That got the twins singing, too, and trying to dance. Even Maxel came over to join them. Lucas couldn't resist, and he joined in, too. He actually knew the ridiculous dance, and he led his friends in an attempt to pull it off without falling on the ice.

The girls cheered them on, laughing hard as the boys danced away. Dillon hid behind Alice, refusing to even try to pull that off.

The ridiculous throwbacks continued with _You Can't Touch This,_ which all of them knew the moves to. For a little while, Lucas forgot about everything else. Dancing had always been his escape, and ice skating was basically the same thing.

When a Gloria Estefan power mix came on, the girls joined back in. Alice dragged Dillon out with her even though he protested heavily, and soon, everyone was having a great time. Lucas watched as Rida fell spectacularly on her butt during _Rhythm is Gonna Get You_ and proclaimed, "It's true! The rhythm got me!" Everyone laughed as Dana helped her back onto her feet.

Faye and Ginny led a conga line on the ice, something Lucas had to admit he'd never seen before. This actually helped Rida stay on her feet for the rest of the mix as she was between Dana and Keith, both of whom had the skills to stay upright. He was sandwiched between Kristy and Jonah. Kristy was a pretty good skater. He wondered if she'd taken lessons or if she'd just used a physics equation to figure it out. She held onto Toby in front of her, keeping in sync with his movements.

Nothing mattered but the rhythm and the movement, and Lucas finally felt like he could breathe. A little voice nagged him that it was wrong to have fun when his husband was so clearly falling apart, but Nicky wouldn't let him help, so what _else_ was he supposed to do? He wasn't the kind of person who wallowed in stress. He needed to feel something else, _anything_ else, or when Nicky finally _did_ come to him, he'd be too burnt out to help him.

With that thought in mind, he pushed everything else out. Just for one night, he'd allow himself to forget. Then maybe he could actually _do_ something about all of this.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

 _Molly was looking at Dean with a confused expression on her five-year-old face. "Why do you call me that, anyway? What's an offspring?" She asked._

 _"Well, you're my kid. You come from my loins," Dean said._

 _"What are loins?"_

 _"They're-"_

 _"Dean!" Joe scolded him. "Never mind that, Baby Girl."_

 _Trixie, who was four, could see Molly making a mental note to ask the question again when Joe wasn't around._

 _"You're my offspring. You come from part of me," Dean said, trying again._

 _Molly considered this. "I like it! But what are_ you _?" She asked._

 _"I'm your father... Dad... Daddy... I don't know, Offspring. I'm just the guy who sired you," Dean said._

 _"Sired..." Molly repeated, as though testing the word._

 _"Yeah. I'm your Sire. Like we're vampires or something. You come from my blood."_

 _"Sire... Okay. You're my Sire," Molly decided with a nod. She turned to Trixie and pointed to her mum. "Why do you call her Mum? She's your mom, right?"_

 _"No," Trixie said. She pointed to her mom. "_ That's _my mom._ She's _my_ mum _. It's British, like her."_

 _"Hmmm... Mum. Is that better than a mom? My mom sucks."_

 _"Not better. Just different. Mom's great, too."_

 _"Mummy Say and Mama Cay! Both better than my mom." Molly looked at Trixie's mothers. "I don't have a mom anymore."_

 _"I have_ two. _You can borrow them anytime you want!" Trixie said with her friendliest grin._

 _Molly grinned back. "Borrowing's good. But I have a Sire now. I'll be okay."_

 _"I don't have a Sire," Trixie said._

 _Molly considered this. "I like you," she decided. "You can borrow my Sire."_

 _"Sure, Offspring, just pimp me out," Dean joked._

 _"Pimp?" Molly asked._

 _"Dean._ No," _Joe said firmly as Trixie's mothers laughed._

Trixie opened her eyes as the memory faded. She smiled to herself, still knowing every detail. She didn't have amnesia, but a lot of her older memories were becoming more vivid now, as though her mind was trying to piece itself back together. It was kind of comforting.

"It's so good to see you smiling, Sweetheart," her mom said, causing Trixie to realize she was at her bedside.

"Mmmm..." Trixie took a breath and tried again. "Mmmmom," she said. "Mom."

Her mom tried to hide the tears in her eyes. "That's right, Baby. I'm here," she said.

Trixie squeezed her hand. "Mum," she said softly. She started crying. Her mom couldn't hide her tears anymore.

"I miss her, too, honey..." Her mom held her. Trixie noticed she could move her arms so they wrapped partly around her mom. "Baby... You're hugging me!" Her mom cried out.

Trixie nodded. "Sssss..." She said, trying to say sad as an explaination to why she was hugging her mother. That didn't happen, but ssss was a new sound. She'd take what she could get for now. Instead, she managed to rest her head on her mom's shoulder. She was proud that she'd managed to move so much more today. It might not seem like a lot, but it was huge. Besides, Trixie was a hugger. Not being able to hug people was like losing a limb for her.

"I love you so much, Trixie," her mom said.

Trixie couldn't say it back, but like a baby, she made a kissy face. Her mom smiled. "Danny and I are looking into a rehab facility to get you back to yourself," her mom said. "Maybe the one Ricky's at. You'd know someone there. Would you like that?"

Trixie nodded. She liked Ricky, and it might be nice to have a rehab buddy, even if her situation was very different from his. Her mom smiled again.

"I'll let Danny know... In a week or so, the doctors think it will be safe to move you," her mom said.

Trixie wondered what life would be like after that. It was scary to think of moving on to the next step. Once she left, it would mean her mum was really gone. She wasn't sure she could accept that yet, especially since she could still hear her mum. What if she left the hospital and that stopped? On the one hand, it might be a good sign, but it would hurt so much... She wasn't ready to lose her.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She felt a million times better. That ice skating adventure had been exactly what everyone needed. As Molly and Keith arrived at their room, Molly pulled Keith toward the bed.

"Would it be wildly inappropriate to have sex while we're supposed to be, like, sitting shiva?" She asked.

"That's a Jewish thing," Keith replied. "I'm vaguely Catholic... Not really religious at all, actually."

"Then I guess it's perfectly acceptable?"

"I guess so," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He picked her up and kissed her, pressing his body against hers.

Molly pulled his shirt off. Keith began stripping her, his hunger and raw need clear. Molly kissed his neck, then worked her way down, carefully attending to every inch of his flesh until she reached the _really_ fun part.

The two of them continued on like this for quite some time before Keith couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Molly against the bed and bent her over, taking control. Molly and Keith had definitely had some great sex in the past, but this reached a new level. It was as if Keith finally stopped holding back his last bit of self-control, and for him, that was a huge thing.

Night faded into day as they lost themselves in each other.

 _ **MARCO**_

He'd desperately needed an outlet. Everything in his life was shit right now, with the notable exception of Riley. She'd been going out of her way to make him smile, and that meant a lot to him. He decided he needed to really show her that, and the only thing he could come up with was to write her a song.

Now Riley sat in front of him in his hotel room, and he was embarrassed. "I sort of wrote a song," he said lamely.

"Cool! Can I hear it?" Riley asked.

"It's about you."

Riley looked stunned. "Seriously?"

"Yeah… I know you probably think that's super lame, but-"

"Are you _kidding?_ It's _awesome!_ I want to hear it."

That was how Marco found himself strumming along to the opening. He looked into Riley's eyes nervously as he began to sing the ridiculous lyrics he'd come up with. He was positive she'd absolutely hate it, that she'd laugh at him and leave him. He'd be alone and humiliated, as he should be. Riley was way too cool for an emo boy to write punk love ballads about.

" _Riley… Riley…What rhymes with Riley?"_ He'd genuinely struggled with that question, as very little did. " _You make me smiley… I guess that'll do. Riley… Riley… Nothing rhymes with Riley…I'd walk a thousand mileys…Just to be with you."_

He studied her face. Riley was eating this up. He couldn't believe that she actually liked the song. Encouraged by this, he continued singing, getting more dramatic and silly as he did, because that was the mood of this song. " _We've been down and out, we've been sad and low, but this song is about the love that I can show… When I'm broken and sad, you make me glad. This song is so bad, but I hope you're not mad… And darling, honey, I just want to say, I love you today, and forever, I'll stay."_ He played the dramatic guitar interlude, really getting into it, watching Riley smile brighter than he'd ever seen. Finally, he sang again. " _Riley… Riley… What rhymes with Riley? You make me smiley… I guess that'll do. Riley… Riley… Nothing rhymes with Riley…I'd walk a thousand mileys… Just to be with you."_

He finished the song and looked into her eyes. Now, Riley was crying. "Oh, Jeez, I'm sorry, Riley. I know it sucked, but-"

"It didn't suck," Riley said quickly. She kissed him. "It was _perfect._ "

"Okay… Then why are you crying?"

She looked at him sadly. "No one has _ever_ cared about me enough to write a song about me… And I can't believe that I'm lucky enough to have found you." She kissed him again. "Sing it again?" She asked. She pulled out her cell phone. "I want to record it, so whenever I'm not with you and I get even a little bit sad, I can play it and it'll make everything better."

He laughed. "No pressure, right?" He asked.

"None. Just the love and adoration of your biggest fan."

Marco laughed. "Okay," he said. "One more time." He began playing again, really putting on his best performance so the recording wouldn't suck. The look on Riley's face made everything worth it.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

 _ **TRIXIE**_

 _Ten-year-old Keith was jumping off of everything he could and trying to pull off any impressive flying move, but so far, he'd just crashed and burned several times. He shrugged and finally hit a laughing Molly with an RKO. Keith had once tried telling her he couldn't use wrestling moves on her because she was a girl. Molly had forked him and lectured him about equality, and he'd never tried that again._

 _Now Nicky climbed up onto the top of a the monkey bars and looked down at them. "No, Nicky, it's too high," Keith told him. "And if I can't do it off the other stuff-"_

 _"They're too low," Nicky said practically. "You don't have enough time to shift your body. This is better."_

 _"It's too dangerous," Keith insisted._

 _"Let him try it. I'll catch him if it looks like he's gonna break his arm," Molly said._

 _"Be careful, Nicky," Trixie said._

 _Nicky was usually shy and cautious, but he looked determined now. Trixie watched nervously as he steadied himself before taking a deep breath and jumping. He pulled off a perfect moonsault, and landed hard on Molly and Keith, who broke his fall._

 _"Nicky... That was awesome!" Trixie said in awe._

 _"The Bucks taught it to me," Nicky said proudly._

 _"Teach me!" Keith said. Seeing as how Keith had taught Nicky the RKO, it only seemed fair that Nicky return the favor, and he did. The first time Keith did it, he nearly killed himself, but Molly caught him and took the bulk of the impact so he wouldn't get hurt. Determined, Keith tried it again. This time, his landing was better, but it wasn't as clean as Nicky's. Trixie had always known Nicky had it in him to be amazing as a wrestler, but this was the first time she'd seen him upstage Keith, who was a natural._

"What's she dreaming about?" Someone wondered aloud. "Because that smile's amazing."

Trixie stirred. She opened her eyes and saw Fred and Thaddeus. Fred was holding her hand, but it was Thaddeus who'd spoken.

"There's my girl," Fred said gently. Trixie offered him a smile. "Are you feeling better today?" Trixie nodded. She was still hurting, but she could tell her body was healing well.

"We're here to entertain you for a bit," Thaddeus said. "Your mom had to be somewhere." He looked at Fred and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," Fred confirmed.

 _"There you see her,"_ Thaddeus began to sing with a very bad Caribbean accent. Trixie was positive she was hallucinating again. _"Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her... And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl..."_

That was when Fred joined in, and Trixie listened in shock... and amusement. _"Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her... It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl..."_

Both men paused before joyfully singing, _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my, look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl... Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame, too bad... He gonna miss the girl..."_

They kept singing and all Trixie could think was how sweet it was that these two goofballs had remembered _The Little Mermaid_ was her favorite Disney movie ever. She was also mildly amused that she shared _Ariel's_ problem of being unable to speak. It might be messed up, but it made her laugh. Hey, _Ariel_ had won in the end. She would, too.

She wanted to tell them how much they both meant to her. She wanted to say she loved them. All she could do, however, was blow kisses at them. As the song ended, they each kissed one side of her head, and Trixie smiled. She might have lost her mum, but she still had the best family in the world. Trixie knew they'd get her through this.

 _ **NICKY**_

It was the moment he'd been dreading. Everyone was gathered on the RAW stage. Cayla, his parents, the current roster, several former superstars, Stephanie, Paul, and the entire NXT roster were there, heads bowed in respect. He stood between Lucas and Keith. Molly clung to Keith nervously, probably because the video montage was coming.

Shane announced the ten bell salute and asked for a moment of silence. The crowd granted it and the bell began to ring. Nicky felt like each one was a knife in his heart. Lucas took his hand, but Nicky pulled away. The video began to play, along with a tribute song that made the moment even more emotional.

Watching clips of his aunt, from her childhood to the week of her death was too much. There were clips from her earliest days wrestling, at thirteen years old. There were clips from when she won the NXT Women's Championship, and the Divas Championship. She'd been the first to ever hold both at once. There were clips from her matches with Cayla, and photos from their wedding. There were photos of her holding Keith, and Nicky, and Trixie, and Molly... So many photos, a series of moments telling the story of a life as everyone cried.

Nicky wanted to scream. He couldn't do this. He couldn't watch this after what he'd done... He turned and ran off the stage, sobbing, broken, and unable to breathe. He was toxic. He'd killed Saraya. He'd nearly killed Trixie. He hurt _everyone_ he touched.

"Nicky..." Lucas said gently. He'd followed him. He touched his arm. "Honey.."

"Stop. I can't," Nicky said.

"It's okay. I'm sure everyone understands-"

" _No one_ understands!" He snapped.

"Nicky, we can get through this-"

"It's too much! I can't..."

"I know it hurts... We'll go back to the doctor. He can adjust your meds for a bit-"

"I _killed_ my _aunt,_ Lucas! They don't make a pill for that!"

"Nicky, no... This isn't your fault."

"I was the _driver! Me!_ I drove that car, I lost control, I didn't react quickly enough, I crashed the car... I. Killed. Her."

"Nicky-" Lucas reached toward him. There was so much sadness in his eyes, and love. Love for him, the guy who ruined everyone's lives.

"Stop!" Nicky couldn't risk hurting Lucas, too. He was toxic, and Lucas needed to be safe. "I'm leaving."

"Nicky, please talk to me-"

"I'm done talking. I'm leaving. I'm moving back in with my parents. I... I want a divorce." It was so hard to say, but what choice did he have? Lucas could never be happy with him.

"You don't mean that," Lucas said. "You're upset."

"Stop telling me what I feel!" Nicky shouted. "Just stay out of my life, Lucas!" He ran, not giving Lucas the chance to follow him.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He stared after Nicky, too stunned to react. What was happening? His husband had just demanded a divorce, but he couldn't have meant it... Could he?

Suddenly, everything Lucas had been holding in came rushing out of him. He couldn't breathe. He started crying. He was at RAW and he knew he needed to put his personal crap aside, but he _couldn't._

"Lucas?" A voice asked gently.

Lucas looked up and saw Jonah looking at him with concern. "What happened?" Jonah asked. "Is it Nicky? Is he alright? Are _you?"_

Lucas shook his head. "No. No, I'm not," he admitted.

"Talk to me, Lad. I'm here for ya."

"He.. He _left_ me," Lucas whispered.

"What?"

"Nicky told me he wants a divorce... After everything... After we worked through him _cheating_ on me... After I've done everything in my power to take care of him... I've put up with him screaming at me because he's manic. He even _hit me_ in a manic episode once! And I let it all go, because he's sick, and I love him... And he _left_ me. Just like that. Like it's just up to _him_ when our marriage is over and I don't get a say and should just _accept_ it! He _left me."_ He was rambling, but he couldn't stop. Every wall he'd built had shattered when Nicky had broken his heart. He had to get this out or it was all going to kill him.

"Lucas... I'm so sorry," Jonah said. "Ye deserve so much better than that... How can I help? What can I do?"

Lucas looked into his eyes. Jonah was a great guy. He'd been such a great friend to him, and he took care of him when he was ready to snap, and he was kind, and funny, and gorgeous, and had the sexiest brogue Lucas had ever heard... Why was he bending over backward for someone who didn't appreciate it? A few years earlier, Gay Club Kid Lucas would _never_ have been sobbing over a guy who treated him like that. He'd have shrugged it off and moved on to someone else, and the pain would have disappeared immediately.

Lucas desperately wanted to feel something, _anything_ but what he was feeling now. He didn't let himself stop to think before he pulled Jonah closer and kissed him.

It was an _amazing_ kiss. Jonah was stunned for a moment, but then he kissed him back, and for a split second, Lucas was able to forget... Jonah was literally perfect, but suddenly, Lucas felt an ache in his chest unlike any he'd ever known. Jonah was great, but he wasn't Nicky, and all Lucas wanted was his husband.

He pulled away and found himself crying harder. Jonah didn't even hesitate before he pulled out a tissue, handed it to him, and hugged him. "It's okay, Lucas," he said gently.

"No. No, it's not..." He said. He wanted to try again. He wanted to hurt Nicky like he'd hurt him... But he didn't have it in him. Still, he tried moving closer to Jonah. His body felt good pressed against him. He could do this. He ran his hands over Jonah's back, liking the way it felt to touch him. He moved his hands lower, not even caring that they were backstage and anyone could walk by at any moment. It didn't matter. _Nothing_ mattered. He could-

"Oh Jaysus, Lucas..." Jonah moaned before he sighed and said, "Stop."

Lucas pulled away and looked at him. "Don't you want me?" He asked, feeling pathetic.

"More than I should," Jonah said. "Yer incredible, Lucas, and I could easily let myself do this with ya... But I'd be taking advantage of how much yer hurting. Ya don't want me, Lad."

"I do. I _really_ do," Lucas argued.

"Ya want _Nicky,_ Lad... And that's exactly how it _should_ be." Jonah wiped away a fresh tear as it fell down Lucas' cheek. "Lucas... What ya have with Nicky is complicated, but ya love him... And he's hurting. Badly. Ya both are, and the only way to fix it is together."

"But he _left me."_

"Then _fight_ fer him!"

"What?"

"Fight fer yer man, Lucas. He left, but he'll be back, and when he returns, ya need ta be ready. Show him how much ya love him... And all that stuff ya just told me about how much he's hurt ya? Tell _him._ He needs ta know or it will never stop... But Lucas... Fight. Because love is _worth_ fighting fer."

Lucas sighed. "Thank you... For talking me down, and for not letting me do something I'd regret."

"No problem... Just be patient, Lucas. I've seen the way Nicky looks at ya. He loves ya more than anyone."

"Then why did he leave?"

"Ya'd have ta ask him that, but I'm sure he thinks he's doing the right thing." Jonah looked at him and added, "Now take a deep breath, wash yer face, and focus. Ya have a match tonight. Can ya handle it?"

"Gabe will be out there with me. I'll be okay." He hoped that was true.

 _ **NICKY**_

He'd gone back to their house and begun packing essentials. There wasn't much. He had clothes at his parents' house, and shampoo, a toothbrush… Pretty much all of the basics. It was the little things he'd gone home for... A framed photo of him, Keith, Trixie, and Molly... A Superkick Party shirt the Bucks had given to him... The stuffed Pikachu he'd had since he was a little boy that he'd dragged with him everywhere he went... Finally, he grabbed a photo of himself with Lucas on their wedding day. He was only borrowing it... His parents would give it back to Lucas when Nicky wasn't around anymore. He just wanted it to be with him for a little while, a final bit of comfort he didn't really deserve.

He'd make sure no one in the family found him. He was going to swing by his parents' house to say goodbye, but they wouldn't know that was the reason. He wouldn't put them through what he'd put Trixie through the last time... He'd be found by some stranger in the hotel room he'd rent a few towns over.

He didn't want to divorce Lucas, but telling him that had hurt him, and if Lucas was hurt, he might not take his death as badly...Nicky knew it was irrational, but it was all he had. People would be better off without him. He knew that now.

He hated driving now, but just two more times and he'd never have to do it again. He drove to his parents' house and rang the bell. His father answered the door. "Nicky? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I just... RAW was a bit much," Nicky said.

His father nodded sympathetically and led him inside. He sat down on the couch as his father pulled out a stash of Nicky's favorite cookies. It was strange sitting there and knowing it was the last time they'd ever do this.

"Nicky... Talk to me. You're not okay," his father said gently.

"I don't have anything to say," Nicky insisted. "Can we just... Sit here? Please?"

His father looked worried, but he didn't argue. When his mother came home, he flung his arms around her. "I'm sorry I left," he said.

"We were worried, Baby," she said as she held him. "Gabe pretty much had to carry his tag match with Lucas because he was so distracted."

"I left him," Nicky said.

"You _what?"_ His father asked.

"I asked him for a divorce."

"Nicky... Baby, you don't want a divorce," his mother said.

"It's better this way... I was thinking I could move back here, if you guys are okay with it. Just for a little bit."

"Nicky, you can stay here anytime, of course, but think about this," his father said.

"I have. It's done, and I don't want to talk about it anymore... But I need to run an errand. I love you guys..." He started to walk away, calmer now, and ready to head to the last place he'd ever see. They followed him.

Nicky opened the door and was startled to see Rida on the other side. "Oh! Hi," Rida said. "I was about to ring the bell."

"What are you doing here?" Nicky asked.

"Your mom left this at RAW." She handed him one of his mother's sweaters. "They sent me home, so I figured I'd bring it to her before I leave."

He was distracted by that comment. "Why did they send you home?" He asked.

"Well, me, Remy, and Dana were wrestling the Shield boys, and Joe hit me with a killer spear and I tweaked my knee. It's nothing serious, but they want me to stay off it for a week."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Joe feels like crap, but I know it was an accident." She paused. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Fucked-up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional? Sounds about right." She grinned at him. Oddly, Nicky laughed.

"You're not wrong," he admitted.

"So, since you're injured, too, how do you feel about coming home with me?"

"Wait, what?" That seemed sudden, but he was listening now.

"Get away from all of this for a little while... San Francisco has a very calming effect on people."

"You want me to go to California with you?"

"Well, I _did_ promise to show you the ways of the gays. That's a great place to start."

He studied her. She seemed quite serious. He found himself saying, "Okay. Sure."

Rida smiled as Corri appeared. "Pack a suitcase, Nicky," Rida said, handing the sweater to his mother. "And bring your medication, okay?"

Nicky walked away to pack, not sure why he thought it was a good idea. He hardly knew Rida, but maybe that was part of her appeal. He could hear snippets of conversation between his parents and Rida.

"San Francisco might be good for him," his mother said. "It's a much calmer environment, and it's away from all of the stress."

"You have to make sure he takes his medication," his father said.

"I will," Rida promised.

"You're right. He needs this. He's over the edge."

 _Guess I didn't fool him after all,_ Nicky thought. He looked down at his suitcase. He had everything he needed except for his pills. As he joined the others, his mother produced them. He packed them quickly.

"Call me every day," his mother said.

"I will," Nicky promised.

"We won't be gone long," Rida added. She led Nicky to the car. He was relieved not to be driving. "One thing before we go. Call Lucas."

"No," Nicky said. "I can't."

"Nicky, he's your husband. He deserves to know you're safe."

"I left him. We're getting divorced."

"Is that what you actually want?" The way she asked it made him pause. Literally everyone else, including Lucas, had _told_ him he didn't want that. Rida was actually _asking_ him what he wanted.

Nicky decided to be honest with her. She'd been the first not to assume she knew what he wanted more than he did, so she deserved that much. "I don't know," he admitted. "Not really, but he'll be better off."

"How so?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not easy to deal with."

"But Lucas stays."

"Yeah."

"Because he loves you."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Do you love him?"

 _More than anything,_ Nicky thought. Aloud, he replied, "Yes."

"If two people love each other, shouldn't they be together?"

"I... I don't know."

"Okay, fine. But Lucas worries, right? Like, if worrying were a competitive sport, he'd win the gold medal, right?"

"You just described him perfectly."

"And you love him."

"Yes. I already said that."

"Then give him one less thing to worry about."

"Fine. You can call him."

"Nicky... He should hear this from _you._ He needs to know you're okay."

Nicky sighed. "Fine." He picked up his phone and called Lucas.

"Nicky? Are you... Are you alright?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Nicky replied. "I'm with Rida."

"Nicky, I'm _so_ sorry-"

"We can talk later, okay? I'm... I need some space, Lucas. I'm going home with Rida."

"Home?"

"San Francisco. I just need time to clear my head, okay?"

He could hear tears in his husband's voice as Lucas said, "Okay... But... Nicky, you know I love you, right?"

"I do," Nicky said. He paused before he said, "I'm sorry for... I'm just _sorry_. And I love you, too. I don't know what I want right now, but I do know that." He hung up because he didn't know how to say goodbye.

"Let's go," he said to Rida. She nodded, turned on the radio, and began to drive.

 _ **MOLLY**_

It had been hard watching the tribute video play. She was worried she hadn't done Saraya justice, but seeing Cayla, Corri, Keith, and Danny in tears along with everyone else, she knew it had come out well.

Afterward, Cayla had thanked her. She pulled her into a tight hug. Molly and Keith had stayed close to her backstage except during their matches. At Corri's insistence, they hadn't gone after Nicky. Lucas looked broken when she'd seen him, and he'd nearly botched his match, but Gabe picked up the slack like a pro. It had been a rough night.

"Come get dinner with us," Molly said to Cayla at the end of the night.

"Oh, no, sweetie... I should get back to the hospital," Cayla argued.

"We can make it quick."

"That's kind of you, but I'm not hungry."

Keith stiffened. "Aunt Cay..." He said gently. "You haven't eaten all day."

For the most part, Danny had been feeding Cayla at the hospital, and she ate on autopilot. She wasn't eating on her own, but she hadn't been refusing food that was offered to her either.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Cayla said automatically.

"No. You're not," Keith said firmly. "And no one expects you to be, but... But you _need_ to eat. Trixie needs you, and you can't take care of her if you don't take care of yourself."

Cayla sighed. "You're right," she said. "Where are we going?"

Molly saw the relief on Keith's face. She smiled. "I know a great place not far from the hospital," she said. "We'll eat there."

Cayla nodded in agreement. Molly knew Cayla was struggling, but she was fighting. She'd lost Saraya, but she still had Trixie, her miracle baby, and she needed her now more than ever. That had given Cayla the only reason she needed to keep going.

 _ **-THE NEXT DAY-**_

 _ **NICKY**_

They'd arrived in California fairly late in the day. Rida had insisted Nicky call Lucas and his parents to let them know he was safe, then she'd set him up in her room to crash. He'd tried to protest, but Rida had insisted she preferred the couch anyway.

It was very late by the time Nicky woke back up. Rida had ordered what she called San Francisco's best burgers for them. Nicky had to admit they were pretty good. He took his medication, although he wasn't sure why he bothered. He still intended to end his life, but he was waiting until Rida was back in bed. He would sneak out and make sure she didn't find him, either. She was being so kind and he didn't want to do that to her. He'd been too tired when they first got there, or he'd be dead already.

"Let's go for a walk," Rida suggested.

"It's the middle of the night, Rida," Nicky pointed out.

"Are you tired?"

"No," he admitted. He shrugged and followed her.

It was nearly four in the morning when they arrived in a park. Rida began hiking to whatever spot she had in mind while Nicky followed her. It was a good walk. The physical activity was distracting.

"Okay, now let's talk," Rida said suddenly.

"I don't have much to say," Nicky said.

"So just listen. Do you want to know more about me?"

"Sure." He was curious about her. He barely knew Rida.

"When I was fifteen, I came out of the closet. My mom was in the hospital and had been for a while, so my dad had been forced to take me in. I hadn't seen him much before that. He walked out on my mom and me when I was pretty young, and I only saw him a few times a year. Anyway, my father flipped out. He said no daughter of _his_ was going to be some dyke. He kicked me out."

Nicky was horrified. His own parents had been so supportive when he finally came out. "Rida, that's _horrible,"_ he said. "I'm so sorry."

Rida shrugged. "I was homeless for a while. Then he decided he was going to fix me... He paid a couple of guys to show me what a girl was _supposed_ to do." Her eyes were haunted as she stared straight ahead.

"Rida... My God. What happened?"

"I don't talk about that part. It doesn't matter anymore. It didn't cure me. I'm still gayer than gay!" She smiled weakly. "But I ran away after that... And I came here." She paused. "I was going to kill myself."

Nicky stared at her. "You were?"

"I had a nice bottle of pills and a bottle of cheap liquor and I was ready..."

He was stunned. Rida always seemed so upbeat and like nothing could touch her. "What stopped you?"

Rida smiled at him and pointed straight ahead. " _That_ did," she said.

Nicky saw the sun rising over the city. The view was breathtaking and he felt the oddest sense of peace. "The sunrise?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was sitting here, ready to end it all, and then I saw that… And I knew that there was still beauty in this incredibly fucked-up world, and there had to be a reason for that… A reason I was still here. I had a purpose. I wasn't done yet. And no matter how bad things got, no matter how dark it was when the sun set, it would always… _Always_ rise again."

"That's… Beautiful, Rida. Really." He meant it. It even gave him a small amount of comfort.

"Nicky… Talk to me."

"I killed her," he blurted out, surprising himself. Rida had just revealed her deepest pain to him. The least he could do was return that trust. "I drove that car and I killed my aunt."

"You drove the car, but the accident wasn't your fault. You reacted as quickly as you could… You saved your life, your mom's, and Trixie's."

"Trixie's broken."

"Trixie's alive to _be_ broken. That means she can be fixed, too."

"But Saraya…"

"Remember how I said I have a purpose in this world? We all do. So did Saraya. Eventually, someone's time comes, and we may not understand why, but there's always a reason. If anyone lived a full life, it was Saraya… And in dying, she saved Danielle. That's the most beautiful way to leave this world."

"You really believe everyone has a purpose?"

"I do. And you're going to find yours, but only if you stick around."

"I hurt everyone around me. I drag them all down with me. That's why I left Lucas… To protect him. I'm toxic, Rida."

"You're not toxic, Nicky. You're fucked up, but that's okay. Everyone's fucked up in one way or another. But you're like the sun."

"What do you mean?"

"You fall down, but you always rise again. I know Keith's the one named Phoenix, but Nicky, _you're_ the phoenix. Being bipolar is literally like the definition of a phoenix. You fall, and you fall _hard._ You crash and burn… But you always rise back up from the ashes. You're reborn. You can get through this. I know it seems impossible now. It did for me, too, but the sunrise made me realize it was going to get better. Somehow, I could find my way back to the light. So can you."

He stared at her, tears in his eyes. "I told him I want a divorce," he whispered.

"So apologize, and tell him the truth. Tell him you were so afraid of hurting him that you were willing to sacrifice your own happiness just to protect him."

"He won't forgive me… Not this time."

"Nicky… Don't you get it? To Lucas, _you're_ the sun. His world rises and sets on you. You're everything to him, and he's everything to you, and that's something not everyone gets. So make it right."

"You're not just telling me what I want to hear, right?"

"Have you _met_ me?" She laughed. "No. I'm not. I wouldn't do that. I've got no reason to lie to you, Nicky. I barely know you."

He believed her. Everyone else had just been trying to reassure him. That's why what they said didn't help. He needed to hear it from someone neutral. And now, he was starting to think it was true. Maybe he hadn't killed his aunt after all. Maybe, somehow, this wasn't actually his fault. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

"Because you were too calm when I saw you."

"What?"

"You've been a basketcase, Nicky. An emotional wreck. Your depression showed in your eyes… But when I saw you at your parents' house, you were calm. I knew you'd made a decision, because when someone decides to kill themselves, a weight lifts off their shoulders and they feel at peace. You looked like I did when I decided I was going to die… And I knew if I left, you wouldn't be around when I came back."

Nicky started crying harder. He hugged her. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For saving me from doing the one thing that _would_ hurt everyone I love."

"No problem. So what do you want to do now?"

"I…" He sighed. "I kind of want to call Lucas." Suddenly, all he wanted was to hear his husband's voice.

Rida smiled. "Right answer. I'll be over there." She walked away, giving him privacy. Nicky pulled out his phone and dialed the number, knowing that no matter what happened next, he was going to try to find a way to live.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**

 _ **MARCO**_

He'd spent the last few days trying to forget what had happened. If he wasn't working, he spent his afternoons drinking more than he should have. The only times he didn't were when Riley was around. She was doing her best to stay sober and he refused to be the reason she fucked that up. His nights were filled with Riley and some of the wildest sex he'd ever had. His mornings consisted of recovering from hang-overs and working out. He kept pushing his body harder, desperate for the release it gave him.

"Marco..." A voice said hesitantly. "Dude, that's, like, your ninth shot in twelve minutes."

"So?" Marco asked Maxel as he looked up at him. He hadn't realized his old friend had been watching him. "Wanna go shot-for-shot with me?" He downed another.

"You need to slow down."

"You should talk, Maxel."

"I don't drink like that anymore."

"You're missing out." Marco tossed back another shot.

"You're on call for the house show tonight," Maxel reminded him.

"They won't use me. And if they do, I'll probably just be jobbing to whichever jackass is getting ready for a title shot." He downed the next shot in the line.

"Marco..." Maxel sighed. "You need to talk to someone."

"Like who?"

"Me, Riley, a shrink... Anyone."

"I'm not crazy. I don't need a shrink."

"But you need _help._ Maybe we can go to a meeting together."

"That used to mean going to see our dealer. You've changed."

"So did you. You got sober, too."

"I'm _still_ sober, as far as drugs go. I never stopped drinking. I didn't need to." He had another shot, then told the bartender, "Keep them coming."

"Marco, you're walking a dangerous line... I'm worried about you, man."

"I'm _fine."_

"Just talk to someone, okay? Even if it's not me."

"I _tried_ that!" Marco snapped. Maxel looked startled by his outburst. "I talked to _her,_ Maxel. And she's the only one who ever knew how to help, and now she's _dead_ and I just have to fucking deal, okay? Because that's fucking life."

"Marco... Saraya wouldn't want you to give up."

"She's not here to see it, so what's it matter anymore?" Marco tossed back another shot before tossing money at the bartender and standing up. He stumbled and nearly collapsed, but Maxel steadied him.

"Fuck..." Marco mumbled.

"It's okay, man," Maxel said. "I'm gonna get you back to your hotel room, and then I'm going to stay with you until you feel better, okay?"

"You don't have to."

"How many times did we pass out in hotel rooms together, high as all hell and too fucked-up to even know what had happened? You always had my back and I had yours. That's still true."

Marco almost started crying. He was emo-drunk today... Instead, his stomach flipped and he stumbled out of the bar, barely making it to the parking lot before he started puking. Maxel helped him stand back up when he was done. Neither said anything as Maxel led Marco back to the hotel.

 _ **NICKY**_

The rest of his time with Rida had been surprisingly pleasant. Nicky had laughed a lot, something he'd been pretty sure was impossible just a few days earlier. He took his medication without her having to force him to do it. He began to heal, just a little bit.

When she drove him back to Florida, the first thing he did was find his husband. "Lucas..." He called, saying his name like a mantra. He'd missed him so much...

"Nicky! You're back!" Lucas cried out. He pulled Nicky into his arms and Nicky knew he was home.

"I'm really sorry," Nicky said.

"No, _I_ am," Lucas said. He sighed. "Nicky, I did something _horrible..._ "

Nicky seriously doubted that. "It's okay, Lucas," he said. "You can tell me."

"I... I cheated on you!" Lucas blurted out.

Nicky stared at him in shock. "What?" He asked.

"I... After you left... After you told me you wanted a divorce, I snapped... It just hurt so bad, and I wanted it to stop, so I... I kissed Jonah!" Lucas was in tears at his admission.

Nicky paused. "You kissed Jonah... Was that...? I mean, did you...?"

"It was just a kiss. He pointed out to me that it was you I wanted before it could go any further... I'm _so_ sorry, Nicky! I love you, and I can't believe I was so stupid-"

Nicky felt relieved. Then, he couldn't help but laugh. "Apparently, we're both attracted to Becky Lynch's children," he said as he laughed more.

"Nicky... Are you-?"

"Manic? No... I'm still on my meds and they're working as well as they can. It's just funny."

" _Funny?"_ Lucas looked horrified. "Nicky, I _cheated_ on you!"

"Well, technically, we were getting divorced, so it wasn't cheating." Nicky laughed again. Apparently, Rida and her super mellow San Francisco ways had changed him a bit. Before, he'd have been neurotic over something like this, but in light of all of the tragedy they'd just faced, this didn't seem like a big deal.

"I... Aren't you mad at me?" Lucas asked.

"You kissed the guy who's been your support system while I fell apart because I broke your heart, and you regretted it. It didn't go any further. I slept with his sister, Lucas. _I'm_ the one who cheated."

"You were manic. You didn't even remember it. I have no excuse."

"You were broken, and that was my fault." Nicky kissed him. "And now your lips are back where they belong... Assuming you still want me."

"I never _stopped_ wanting you," Lucas said, still crying.

"I love you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I got it in my head that I was protecting you... I'm not mad, Lucas. You fucked up, which means you're not perfect, and that's _awesome._ Do have _any_ idea how hard you are to live up to?" Nicky grinned at him. "My whole life, I tried to be Keith, someone who was worthy of calling himself an Orton. Then my life became about being good enough for _you_ , my _perfect_ husband."

"I'm _not_ perfect," Lucas argued.

"I know that now, and it's _great!_ " He kissed Lucas again, wiping away his tears. "The only thing that matters is that we stay together. You're my destiny, Lucas... And I'm going to work hard to be whatever you need."

"You already _are_ what I need." Lucas wrapped his arms around him and sighed. Then he started laughing, too. "I can't believe you _laughed_ about this... I was worried you'd leave me for good once I told you."

"I'm trying something new... Rida sort of made me realize that there's a _lot_ of bad stuff out there... Worse than anything _I've_ faced, that's for sure... But there's a lot of good, too, if you just look for it."

Lucas stared at him. "That's a change. You sound like me, or Trixie... Has Rida considered a professional career as a therapist?" He joked.

"Lucas... I almost killed myself," Nicky admitted suddenly.

"Nicky... Oh God..." Lucas said in horror.

"She saw it in my eyes. That's why she took me with her... And somehow, maybe because she was totally neutral in all of this, she convinced me it wasn't my fault... And that I should stick around."

Lucas was in tears again as he hugged him. "Don't ever do that, Nicky... Please... No matter how bad it gets... I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Nicky promised. He knew it would be a hard promise to keep with the Bipolar Disorder, but he was determined to try.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

 _She was nervous. Her very first gymnastics competition was going well, but she still had to complete one event... The floor. It was the one event that made Trixie really nervous. In theory, it was the one where she was the least likely to hurt herself, but she tended to trip and fall more there than anywhere else. The vault and the bars were her favorites. She liked flying. That was how she knew she wanted to be a high-flying wrestler when she grew up. The balance beam had been hard at first, but she'd gotten really good at it. It was almost like having the whole floor to stand on made her too comfortable and that's why she messed up._

 _She dared to look at the crowd for the first time. Her mum and mom were there. Randy and Corri had brought her cousins. Dean had brought Molly. Fred was smiling at her with Thaddeus beside him cheering when people were supposed to be quiet. That made her smile. Then she spotted Big Show._

 _"Let's go, Trixie!" He shouted. "You've got this!"_

 _She hadn't known Show was coming. Seeing him and hearing his words, Trixie relaxed. She could do this. Everyone she loved believed in her, and that was all she needed._

 _Trixie nailed her routine, getting the highest score of the night. Afterward, when she received her very first medal, Show was the first to scoop her up in his arms and hug her. He lifted her up on his huge shoulders and Trixie felt like she was on top of the world. It was the most exciting moment of her seven-and-a-half years so far._

Trixie woke up, still smiling at the memory. It hurt a bit to think about Show. She missed him terribly, and for a long time, she couldn't think of him without seeing him take a bullet for her mom and die in front of all of them... But today, she welcomed this memory. He'd been a huge part of her life, and she was happy to have this moment in the front of her mind as she faced a challenge even more frightening than the floor routine had been.

"We're all set," her mom said.

"I'll drive you," Danny said gently.

Trixie looked at him. She wasn't afraid of the car ride, which she found odd. She had assumed cars would terrify her now, especially with how prone to PTSD she was. Instead, she was just happy to be leaving the hospital, even if it was just to head to a rehab facility. It meant she was stable and ready to start truly healing.

They arrived a short time after. Trixie was put in a wheelchair, which Danny had to push because she couldn't figure out how to do that yet. Her mom opened the door and Danny wheeled her into the facility. It was bright and cheerful, with some really nice artwork on the walls. There was music playing at a decent volume and Trixie saw several people. Some were in wheelchairs. Others walked with canes. She saw a woman struggling with a prosthetic leg that was apparently being uncooperative. Then she spotted two familiar faces.

"Trixie!" Snow cried out. Her face lit up as she came toward her. Ricky smiled, too, as he moved his wheelchair closer to her. "It's really good to see you, honey."

"Hi, Trix," Ricky said. He looked at Danny. "Can she understand us?"

Trixie nodded in response, and Danny said, "Yeah. She understands everything, but it's hard for her to talk. She's still figuring out how to form words."

"We'll get her chatting in no time," Snow said.

Trixie smiled at her friends. It was nice to see them again, even if the circumstances were horrible. Her mom began talking to an attendant and filling out paperwork.

"How are you doing?" Danny asked Ricky.

"Better," Ricky said. "I still can't walk or anything, but my upper body strength is through the roof, and I'm learning to do a lot of things on my own again." He paused. "This place is really good, Trixie. They work miracles."

"He's got a little bit of feeling in his toes," Snow said excitedly.

"It might be nothing," Ricky said quickly.

"It's _not."_

"I still can't move them."

"But you reacted when they poked you. You felt it."

Trixie's heart broke for Snow, who'd spent all of this time by Ricky's side, waiting for a miracle. Ricky looked like he was still afraid to believe one might come his way, but he smiled at Snow indulgently. "She's like my own personal cheerleader," he said. "Keeps me from wallowing in my sorrow and accepting my inevitably sucky future." He pulled her into his lap and kissed her before adding, "Besides, how could my future _possibly_ suck if Snow is in it?"

That was incredibly sweet, and Trixie smiled and opened her mouth. Before she even realized she was trying to speak, she got out, "Awww!"

Danny looked at her in shock. "That's another new one," he said. "That's great, Trix!" He smiled at her, looking like she'd just solved world hunger or something purely because she'd made a new sound that qualified as a word.

"Does he do that _every_ time?" Ricky asked her.

Trixie nodded. Ricky laughed. "You poor girl! That gets old really fast," he said.

"Every word is one word closer to her being able to have a real conversation again," Danny said. He sounded a little defensive.

"I get it," Snow said. "I do the same thing to Ricky. It drives him nuts."

"It's time to get Trixie settled into her room," her mom said as she rejoined them.

"We'll see you later, Trix," Ricky promised. "They encourage me to roam wherever I feel like going, so I'll come by and we can hang out."

Trixie was strangely excited by that prospect. Everyone she loved had come to see her. Even Nicky had come by briefly… But they all looked at her with sadness and they were trying too hard to make her feel better. This was her current situation, and as much as she loved them all for trying to help, she needed to face that reality. Ricky was different. He understood, and she knew that he wouldn't stare at her and hope she'd suddenly transform back into her former self. He was on the same journey that she was, even if his was a paralysis issue and hers was a traumatic brain injury. She felt significantly less alone as her mom and Danny wheeled her toward her new room.

 _ **-ONE WEEK LATER-**_

 _ **MOLLY**_

Things were starting to return to normal. Trixie and Danny were out indefinitely, but most of the roster had returned. Nicky was still recovering from his broken arm, and Lucas had decided to take a little time off to stay with him while he healed, but they both seemed to be doing better.

Tonight was a big night. Her Sire was set to face Danny Havoc for the Hardcore Championship. Molly still didn't know who was set to win, and she watched the match from Gorilla nervously.

Her Sire had taken the lead early on. He hit Havoc with everything he could. If it wasn't nailed down, it was fair game. Chairs, announce tables, microphones, monitors, and even the ring bell were used on Havoc. He retaliated by pulling out a barbed wire bat and hitting her Sire repeatedly until he drew blood. They kept going, swapping bumps, until Havoc brought in the plate glass. The Sire sent Havoc flying through it with a powerbomb.

Havoc managed to kick out. Molly was practically biting her nails. She loved both of these men so much, and both deserved the title. Not knowing the outcome made the match a lot more exciting for her. Today, history would be made, and the first new Hardcore Champion would be crowned.

Her Sire finally had enough. He picked up Devon, who'd come out to try to help Havoc cheat, and swung him at Havoc like he was a ladder. Devon's head connected with Havoc's stomach and Havoc doubled over. Her Sire dropped Devon like a sack of potatoes before grabbing Havoc and hitting Dirty Deeds. Havoc didn't move as her Sire went for the cover.

The referee counted to three and Molly shrieked in excitement. Her Sire was the Hardcore Champion! She ran into the ring, not caring about what was or wasn't scripted, and flung her arms around him before raising his hand in victory.

When they got backstage, Shane was grinning at her. "I figured you'd like that," he said. "And no one deserves this title more than Dean."

As Havoc and Devon got backstage, Molly asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're good," Havoc promised her. He looked at her Sire. "Good match, Mox."

"Damn right it was," Dean said. He shook Havoc's hand and Molly wondered if she was hallucinating.

"Are you two _finally_ over the whole hating each other bit?" She asked.

"I will at least take back my sell-out comments," Havoc said. "No sell-out could work a match like that. I respect you, Mox."

"As much as it kills me to say it, you're pretty good yourself, Havoc," her Sire said. "Are we cool?"

"Today."

They both laughed, and Molly smiled. "Burgers on me?" She asked.

"My favorite words," Devon said.

"Am I invited?" Conor asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Of course," Molly said.

"And me?" A voice asked.

Molly turned and started in shock. "Lucky!" She cried out. She hugged him. "When did you get here?"

"I got cleared last night, for security," Lucky said. "And I should be good to wrestle in a week or two."

"I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Little Moxley."

"If the entire Nation's coming, I'm bringing the Shield," her Sire said.

"Go get them," Molly said. "And bring Keith, too."

As they headed to the restaurant, Molly looked at them and smiled. Her family was together. She'd never expected to share a meal with the Shield and the Nation at the same time, but here they were, and her fiancé was there, too. She focused only on that moment and how good it felt to have all of them with her.

 _ **RILEY**_

She might be off of drugs and alcohol, but Riley's new addiction appeared to be Marco. She couldn't get enough of him. He was passionate and funny and sexy, and he loved her. She'd never been so happy in her life.

 _You're fucked up,_ she thought. How could she be happy when Saraya was gone? The truth was, staying miserable was too dangerous. She'd been too tempted to drink or get some cocaine when she'd been focused on that loss. This was better. She kept busy, she tried to enjoy life, and she spent as much time as possible with Marco.

"I love you," she whispered as he moaned into her hair.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

She reluctantly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. She needed a shower. She cleaned herself up and relaxed, ready to go start her day. That was when she noticed Marco sitting on his phone texting someone.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"It's my dad," he said. "He's coming to town… I don't really want to see him."

"So don't. I've been avoiding mine. Want some pointers?"

"It's just… He's worried. I finally talked to my mom and now _she's_ worried, so she's got _him_ worried, and… It's just a lot of drama."

"So go see him. Let him know you're okay. And if he says or does anything stupid, tell me and I'll punch him for you." She grinned, but she was only half-kidding.

"Come with me?" He asked. "My dad likes you. He won't back me into any corners if you're with me."

"Of course I'll go with you." She hadn't had any real plans anyway. "Just let me get dressed."

"I'll go shower… See you in a few." Marco headed off and Riley forced herself not to follow him into the shower. A little while later, he emerged, and they headed toward the lobby.

"Lunch is on me, guys," TJ said as soon as he saw them. He smiled at Riley and hugged her after Marco gave him a stiff hug of his own.

"Thanks," Riley said.

They went to a nice diner near the hotel. They ate while making awkward conversation. "Dad… I'm fine," Marco said suddenly. "You can tell Mom you don't need to check on me."

"Who says your mom sent me?" TJ asked. "I wanted to check on you myself. Everything has been crazy, and… And I know you're hurting, Marco. I know Saraya meant a lot to you."

"Stop. I don't want to talk about her," Marco said sharply.

"Look, Marco, talking helps-"

"Let it go, alright?" Marco sighed. "I need the bathroom. Excuse me." He stood and walked away, leaving Riley and TJ alone.

"How bad is he?" TJ asked her.

"He's okay," Riley said. "Drinking a little more than he probably should, but I guess that's normal… And he doesn't drink when he's with me. He doesn't want to make me slip up."

TJ smiled. "You're good for him, you know. I'm glad he has you."

"I'm glad I have him," Riley said. It was true. She'd never thought she could be in love, but she knew that's what this was. Marco wasn't just some guy… He was _the_ guy. He was everything to her. She just hoped that she could help him get through this. He was really having a hard time, and all she wanted was to make him feel better, but she wasn't sure she knew how to do that.

Marco returned, and Riley focused on watching him. He looked exhausted. She knew he wasn't sleeping much. They spent most nights fucking, and when they weren't doing that, he stayed up for hours just watching her sleep. She realized she'd need to push him to get some rest soon before he ran himself into the ground.

 _I can help him,_ she told herself. Somehow, she was determined to ease his pain. _I_ have _to help him, because I love him,_ she thought. She prayed that her love would somehow be enough to heal his heart.

 _ **DANNY**_

With Trixie settled at the rehab center, Danny went back and forth between there and the hospital. He wasn't ready to go home… Not without Trixie. He couldn't go back to their house alone. Instead, he went to see his mother whenever he wasn't with his wife.

One day, she looked at him. He smiled at first because she looked so much stronger. She was recovering well. Then he saw the look in her eyes. "What is it?" He asked her.

"Danny… I need you to tell me something," his mother said.

"What's up, Mom?"

"How did I end up with a heart?"

"You… Well, you were in bad shape, and-"

"And even though I was dying, I wasn't the first person on that list."

"They had a match."

"Danny, why hasn't Saraya come to see me? Or Trixie?"

He froze. He'd been trying so hard to avoid this conversation. "Mom…"

"Cayla's come to check on me, but she doesn't stay long, and she always makes excuses when I try to ask about them… She finds reasons to leave… And her eyes… Danny…" She sighed. "Just tell me, Danny. Tell me what happened."

"I…" He sighed. It was pointless to keep lying about this. "There was an accident, Mom. Nicky was driving, and Corri, Saraya, and Trixie were in the car… Someone fell asleep behind the wheel of his car and hit them. It was… It was bad, Mom."

"Oh God…" She shook her head. "What happened?"

"Trixie's okay… Sort of. She… She's got a traumatic brain injury. She just got moved to a rehab center to try and recover…"

His mother looked horrified. "That poor girl… Oh, God, Danny… Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm trying to be. Trix is making a lot of progress. They think she might make a full recovery, but it's going to take a while…" He paused. "Corri had a concussion, but she's fine. Nicky… He was pretty messed up over it. He broke his arm and he had a concussion, too, but the worst of it was the psychological trauma… I think he's okay now, but he wasn't."

"Danny…" She shook her head. "Oh God… Not Saraya. Tell me it wasn't Saraya…" She whispered.

"When the ambulance got there, Saraya was already brain dead," Danny said gently, tears in his eyes.

His mother started to cry. "No," she said.

"Cayla knew Saraya was a match for you… So she took her off of the machines after whoever was here said goodbye… And she directed her heart to you."

"Not Saraya," she said again. "Oh, God… Oh, poor Cayla…"

"Mom, you have to stay calm, okay? You can't stress your heart."

"I know…" She took a deep breath. "I need to take care of this one… Much better care than I took of my own heart… Because it's Saraya's." She let Danny hold her as she cried more. "I knew it… But I didn't want to believe it."

"How?"

"Cayla and Saraya were taking care of me. She would have come to visit… And Cayla looks so broken… But I didn't want to even think it, you know? It was impossible…"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I should have told you."

"It's okay. I understand you were trying to protect me." She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "Can you please call Cayla for me? Now that I know, I… I think I should see her."

He nodded. "Okay. Can I do anything else?"

"Stay with me until she gets here… I don't want to be alone right now."

"No problem." He took her hand and he tried to stop crying, but his mother pulled him closer to her.

"Let it out, Danny," she said, wiping one of his stray tears away.

"Mom, you don't need that kind of stress-"

"Danny… I'm okay. I'm getting stronger, and I'm calm. Stop being strong for a minute and let me be your mom." She hugged him and Danny finally broke, crying into her hair.

"I almost lost her," he whispered. " _And_ you… And we _did_ lose Saraya."

"I know, Baby," she whispered. "But I'm still here… And so is Trixie. And we both love you so, _so_ much."

Danny couldn't believe how hard he was sobbing. He'd been holding everything in for so long. Trixie needed him. His mom needed him. His friends were all broken. Everyone needed him to be strong… But now he was letting it out, and he was overwhelmed by the force of his grief.

He stayed in his mother's arms for a long time. Finally, when he was calmer, he called Cayla for her. He kept his word and stayed with her until Cayla arrived, but he knew she needed to talk to her alone. Danny pulled up a chair in the waiting room and because he was exhausted, he allowed himself to finally fall asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

 _ **KRISTY**_

She woke up to her face being licked. "Ronda, I sure hope that's _you,"_ Kristy said as she opened her eyes and put on her glasses. The kitten purred in response, rubbing her fuzzy face against Kristy's cheek. Kristy kissed her nose before sitting up. "Where's Toby?" She asked. Ronda meowed in response.

Kristy saw a note on the bedside table. _Had to meet Scotty,_ it read in Toby's neat script. It was the total opposite of her chicken scratch. _Mini crisis. I love you. Be back soon. Until then, M'Lady. -T._

Kristy tried not to worry. A mini crisis could mean _anything._ They'd all been through the ringer lately, and their nerves were shot, but hopefully it was nothing serious.

She decided to go find Riley as a distraction. To her surprise, Riley was already awake and at the gym. She'd been keeping herself really busy lately.

"Since when do you willingly do Crossfit?" Kristy asked in surprise when she arrived.

"It's a more intense workout. I need that," Riley said.

"You're not turning into a girl with body dysmorphic disorder, are you?"

"Hell no. I know I look good exactly the way I am. I'm Samoan, so I might be bigger than some of the other girls, but it's all muscle. Working out just makes me feel better."

Kristy understood that. They were athletes. It was easier to process things physically than mentally sometimes.

Kristy spotted Nera. She was running between exercises like a madwoman on speed. "She's just like her dad," Riley commented. "She can't sit still for two seconds."

Maxel sat nearby, not paying attention or working out. He was sitting on his phone. Kristy could tell he was tweeting. "And _he's_ just like _his dad,"_ she joked. "Hi, guys," she greeted them.

"Hey!" Nera said as she sprinted by them.

"What's up?" Maxel asked, not looking up as he scrolled.

"How's Twitter today?" Kristy asked.

"Busy." He suddenly clicked on something and cursed. "Son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong?" Nera asked between chin-ups. Kristy hadn't even noticed her switch to the bar.

"Those dirtsheet bastards went too far. Again." He sighed. "Guys, Trixie can't, like, go online or anything, right?"

"She's not functional enough for Twitter... Why?" Riley asked.

"What did they do?" Kristy asked.

Maxel showed them what he'd clicked on. Kristy felt Riley stiffen beside her. Nera came over so she could see it, too. "Those bastards!" She cried out.

"Assholes," Kristy agreed. The article had graphic photos from the crash, including ones of Saraya and Trixie being loaded into ambulances. The article also had photos from the funeral, including one of Cayla and Nicky crying, and one of Molly and Keith comforting each other.

"How did they even _get_ these photos?" Nera demanded.

"Their photographers are everywhere," Maxel said, "And they pay good money to convince people to give them photos... The accident ones had to be one of the paramedics. No one else was there."

"What scumbags!" Kristy said. She knew Maxel was right. There was no other way those photos could have happened. They looked like they'd been taken on a cell phone.

Riley was still silent as she stared at the photos. Maxel had scrolled to the funeral, but she touched his screen and scrolled back up. She took in a sharp breath and turned away.

"Riles? Are you okay?" Kristy asked.

Riley shook her head. When she tried to speak, it came out in Italian. Kristy listened patiently, because she happened to understand enough Italian to follow what her friend was saying.

"I know," she said soothingly. "Those photos were horrible."

Riley was crying now. "Do you think she suffered?" She managed to ask in English.

"No... No, Riley, I'm sure she didn't feel a thing. The impact was too much for her brain. She wasn't in pain." She prayed she was right about that.

"And Trixie... God, poor Trixie!" Riley was crying harder now. "She's the nicest person on the planet. Why did this happen to her?" She shook her head. "I need to go."

"No," Maxel said. "Riley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have showed you that... But if you run off right now-"

"I'll go get drunk or maybe worse? Yeah, pretty much."

"You don't have to do that. It's not going to help."

"Riley... You got sober. Don't give up on that," Kristy said, terrified that Riley was about to go do something incredibly stupid.

Riley sighed. To Kristy's shock, she didn't run off. "I want to forget," she admitted, "but you're right. That won't actually help." Riley paused, then said, "Shit... Marco can't see this." She hurried off to the side to make a phone call.

"Maybe we should warn Danny, too... And Molly and the Ortons," Nera said.

"And Cayla... Because she should _not_ have to see that," Kristy said. "I'll tell Corri. She can call her and break it to her gently."

"I can't get Marco... He's not answering," Riley said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kristy said quickly, hoping to keep Riley calm.

"Can't the company do something about this?" Nera asked.

"Maybe," Maxel said. "Molly's gonna want someone's head on a platter for this." Kristy knew he wasn't wrong.

 _ **TOBY**_

He'd seen a lot of things in his life, but he had _never_ seen the sort of mess he was looking at now. When Scotty called to tell him there was a rabbit in need of his help, Toby hadn't expected to find a hundred or so more.

"Holy crap!" Scotty declared as Faye produced yet another tiny, dirty rabbit from the alley. "It's like _Hoarders: Bunny Edition!"_

"Don't joke," Toby scolded him. "This is what happens when people don't spay or neuter their pets." He sighed. The first rabbit Faye had discovered had a broken back leg and was missing fur. By the time Toby had arrived, she and Scotty had found dozens of others, and more kept showing themselves.

Toby tried to take care of the visibly wounded ones. These rabbits had clearly been kept in close quarters, and they'd attacked each other to try to prove their dominance. Most of them didn't want to be caught and tried to get away, but Toby did his best to contain them. He'd already called the local Animal Care and Control center. It broke his heart knowing many of the rabbits would have to be put down, but ACC might be able to nurse some of them back to health and adopt them out. It was their best chance.

Scotty cried out as one of the rabbits bit him. "Ouch! Shit! Their teeth are _really_ sharp," he said. Toby released a rabbit whose ear he'd just patched up and hurried to his brother's side.

"That's a _lot_ of blood," Faye said with concern as Toby started to look at the wound.

"It's just a flesh wound!" Scotty replied.

" _Really?_ Quoting _Monty Python?_ " Toby asked with a laugh.

"I was just attacked by an evil, blood-thirsty bunny. It would have been sinful _not_ to reference _The Holy Grail,"_ Scotty replied.

Toby shook his head. "You'll be fine," he said. "Just keep pressure on it."

"What if it was rabid or something? Here lies Scotty Brooks, cause of death, attacked by rabid rabbits after declaring it rabbit hunting season. Bugs Bunny wanted for questioning."

"Shut up," Toby said with a laugh. "It's not rabid. It just got spooked."

"Are you sure?" Faye asked. The fear in her voice was obvious.

"I can spot a rabid animal a mile away, Faye," Toby said gently. "They show certain signs. None of these animals have those signs. But if it makes you feel better, I'll make sure Scotty gets the wound checked by a people doctor instead of a vet."

"Okay... You can't die on me, Scotty," Faye said. "Don't go into the light!" Her words were filled with humor, but Toby could see the fear in her eyes.

Suddenly, a tiny rabbit bumped its head against Faye's leg. It startled her and she jumped back before looking down and seeing it. The rabbit seemed offended that she'd moved away, so it thumped its hind legs twice before it hopped closer to her. It rubbed its head against her leg again.

"Aw! It's so cute," Faye said. The rabbit rubbed its face on her leg again in response.

"It's marking you," Toby said.

"For death?" Scotty asked. "Fear not, M'Lady! I shall slay this foe!"

Faye scooped the rabbit up in her hands and brought it closer to her face to kiss its nose before snuggling it against her chest. "Hello to you, too, Bunny," she said.

Toby reached toward her and said, "Let me check it out." He examined the rabbit. It was small, but old enough to be sexed, which the rabbit objected to by raising his floppy ears in alarm as Toby flipped him over. "He's fine," Toby told her. "A little dirty, but his fur's not _too_ matted, and he looks healthy." He carefully handed the rabbit back to Faye. One of his ears relaxed, but the other one remained suspiciously raised in alarm as he looked at Toby, apparently waiting for him to flip him over again. "Sorry, Boy," he said with an amused laugh.

Faye started speaking to the rabbit in a sing-song voice as she rubbed his nose. His ear slowly came back down. "She's bringing him home with her, _isn't_ she?" Scotty asked.

"I think you just became a bunny parent," Toby confirmed. "He chose her."

"The bunny chooses the wizard..." Scotty mumbled. He was clearly a bit delirious from blood loss.

Toby realized Scotty was still actively losing blood. "You need stitches," he said. "I can do it, but I'm used to working on animals."

"Just do it. If it scars, it scars."

Toby pulled his brother's skin together and sewed it shut. It only took three stitches, but clearly this bite had been worse than it looked.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked after he was done.

"I'm fine," Scotty said. "Thanks. Now, go save more bunnies while I fight to recover my dignity."

Within an hour, ACC had arrived and Toby had helped them round up the rabbits. There were just over a hundred. "We'll find out who owns the property and file animal cruelty charges," one of the people from ACC promised.

"Wait, there's still one we didn't pack up," another said.

"This is Remus, and he's coming home with me," Faye said firmly.

"Remus?" Scotty asked.

"Well, you're Sirius, and Toby's James, so I figured we needed a Remus."

"What, no Peter Pettigrew?" Scotty teased her.

"He's the one who bit you," Faye said with a laugh.

Toby smiled as he watched his brother look at Faye with more love than ever. It made him happy to see Scotty so smitten. He wondered if that was how he looked at Kristy. It probably was.

That was when he checked his phone. Kristy had texted him. He called her, and after he assured her he and Scotty were both fine, she filled him in on what the dirtsheets had done. Anger hit him as he promised to meet her back at the hotel.

Toby rushed back. Ronda sniffed him and jumped back, apparently offended by the odor of so many rabbits. Toby quickly showered and braced himself for what might be an emotional day.

 _ **MOLLY**_

"I want him _dead!"_ Molly shouted.

"We still don't know who did this," Shane said gently.

"We know who ran the story! That hack dirtsheet asshole Matthew Anderson."

"Yes, but-"

"But _nothing!_ Those photos are of my best friend on the worst day of her life!"

"Son of a bitch," Corri mumbled. She'd come to see Shane for the same reason Molly had. "Anderson... Matt Anderson is the _prick_ who outed my sister on _Total Divas_ and leaked the story about the anorexia! I always forget his name... Saraya used to call him Mike, because he was a sound guy for the show and she never remembered his real name." She sighed. "I guess he held a grudge. Saraya got him and... um... Cam fired."

"Cam?" Shane asked.

"Camera guy?" Molly guessed.

"Yeah," Corri replied. "That was forever ago. Unbelievable..."

"How could he have gotten the photos?" Molly asked.

"I'm looking into that," Shane said. "One of the EMTs had to have been the one who took them. I asked Stephanie to get our lawyers to get a list of names." He showed it to Corri and Molly. There were employee photos, but Molly didn't recognize anyone.

"Fuck me!" Corri cried out.

Shane raised an eyebrow at that. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Corri pointed to a photo. "I never knew his name, but this one's a dead ringer for Cam if you add a couple of decades. I was concussed, so I guess I didn't really see it before."

Molly glared at the photo. "Can I fork them now?" She asked.

"No forking... But I'll tell Stephanie to press charges. This was obviously done maliciously, and now I have proof of a prior connection to the company," Shane said. "We'll make sure they pay for this." He walked away, presumably to call Stephanie.

"I hope they rot in hell," Molly said. "Are you okay, Corri?"

"I'm pissed off, so I'm fine," Corri replied. "My sister, though..." She sighed. "She'd already seen it before I could call her. It took me a while to calm her down. The Bucks and Kenny took over so I could come here."

"Bastards... They should be impaled upon a thousand forks..."

"They aren't even worth it," Corri said. "Mike's just a dirtsheet writer and Cam left show business to become an EMT apparently. In doing this, he just ended his second career. He screwed himself. Saraya would appreciate the irony." She shook her head. "Come on, Molly."

"Where?" Molly asked.

"I'm stressed. You're stressed. Your Sire is going to buy us ice cream."

Molly grinned, in spite of everything. "Yes, this plan pleases me," she agreed. Together, they walked away to find her Sire and inform him of his new task.

 _ **MARCO**_

He'd been drinking and sitting on his phone when he saw the headline. Horrified, he'd clicked the link, needing to reassure himself that they couldn't have _actually_ published photos of the accident...

He'd taken one look at Saraya, already brain dead and on a stretcher, and flung his phone against the floor. The screen shattered and he didn't care. At least now, he wouldn't have to see that... But the image wouldn't leave his mind.

He couldn't take it. He'd put the now useless phone back in his pocket and left the bar. He needed to make this stop, no matter what it took.

 _Just this once,_ he told himself. He repeated this as he approached the dealer. He repeated it again as he pulled out one of the tablets of acid. Acid would make him forget, and he _needed_ to forget.

 _Don't do this,_ he told himself. _Go replace your phone, and call Saraya-_

He screamed aloud at his own thoughts as fresh grief washed over him. Saraya was gone. He'd never be able to call her again because she was dead and buried in the ground. It was that realization that sucked away the last of his strength. Marco slid the tablet into his mouth and repeated, _Just this once..._


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**

 _ **MARCO**_

 _Just this once_ had quickly turned into _just one more time..._ But that was always followed up by another slip, and another. It had been a week since the photos had leaked to the dirtsheets, and Marco could barely remember most of it. He'd covered it well. Addicts were good at that. Everyone wrote off any odd behavior to him being drunk, including Riley, who worked hard to help him feel better.

They'd finally be leaving Florida the following morning. He knew there was something he needed to do first. He'd gone to visit Ricky, which had left him depressed, but at least Ricky had been genuinely happy to see him. Marco hated seeing his friend in a wheelchair, but at least his spirits were higher than they'd been while he was in the hospital.

Now, he took his guitar and headed to the cemetery. It was after dark, so he had to hop the gate to get in, but he didn't care about that. He sat down at Saraya's grave and began strumming his guitar. He didn't have words, but maybe the music could speak for him.

Finally, he tried to speak. "I'm in trouble, Saraya," he told her. "I screwed up. I've been popping acid like Skittles. I haven't shot myself up yet, but... But I want to. I _really_ want to, and I can't remember why I shouldn't..." He sighed. "And all I know is that talking to you is the only thing I want to do, but you can't reply. You probably can't even hear me. So I'm sitting here, breaking and entering into a cemetery, playing my guitar for a bunch of dead people and talking to myself." He stood, feeling defeated, and then he felt eyes on him.

Marco spun around, ready to swing at whoever was watching him, but stopped as a small person squeaked and said, "I'm sorry!"

He stared at her. "Randi?" He asked, recognizing Riley's cousin. They'd never really talked before. She was hyper and chatty and talked to _everyone,_ but Marco usually avoided her. "What the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"No... I ran off on my Dad." She looked embarrassed. "I didn't know anyone would be here."

"How did you get in here?"

"I squeezed between the bars of the gate."

Marco was mildly impressed. Randi was small for a Samoan, but it still couldn't have been easy for her to manage that. "Why?" He asked.

"I... I keep looking at those pictures... They're so _awful,_ Marco! And I really miss Saraya, so I came here to see her before everyone leaves."

He softened. Randi was still just a kid, and he knew how much Saraya had cared about her. "Come here," he said as he sat back down.

Randi walked closer and sat down beside him. She looked at his guitar. "You brought a guitar to a cemetery?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It helps me focus."

"Can you play something?"

"Sure." He started strumming the guitar, then found himself singing softly. Randi watched him closely, taking in every note.

"You're _really_ talented," she said when he finished his song.

"I'm okay," he said with a shrug.

"You're _awesome._ You have a backup career if you ever leave wrestling... But don't, okay? You're good at that, too."

"You're full of compliments, huh?"

"Usually... You're dating my cousin, right?"

He was surprised by the subject change. "Yeah... Yeah, I am," he replied.

"She's lucky." She smiled at him. Her eyes looked a little less sad than they had.

"I should tell your dad you're okay," Marco said, realizing anyone else would have thought of that sooner.

"I'm sure he went to my siblings for help," Randi said. "He always does. Molly's probably checking local promotions for me... But I _needed_ to be here tonight." She paused. "Marco... They can hear us."

"What?"

"The dead. They hear us. Saraya knows you love her."

He realized she'd heard what he'd been saying... He was suddenly very worried about how much she might have heard. "Randi..."

"I'm sorry you feel like you're going to mess up and do drugs, Marco. You don't have to give in, you know."

"What did you hear?" He asked.

"I got here when you started talking about wanting to shoot up..." She looked embarrassed. Marco was relieved. That meant she didn't know that he'd already starting using other drugs.

"Would you mind keeping that to yourself?"

"Of course... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spy on you."

"It's okay. Hang on." He pulled out his new cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Gabe answered, sounding frantic.

"Did you lose something, man?" Marco asked.

"She's with _you?"_ Gabe asked, immediately knowing what he meant. Marco thought he might accuse him of something, but then Gabe added, "Thank God. Is she okay? Where are you?"

"We're at the cemetery."

"I'm an _idiot,"_ Gabe said. "It didn't even occur to me that she might be there."

"She's fine.. Just upset about the pictures. I can bring her back to the hotel."

"No... I'd better come get her." Gabe's tone implied he was worried Marco might be drunk.

"I'm walking, not driving... And I'm not drunk." That was true. He was hung-over, but not drunk, and he'd come down off of the acid again before he got to the cemetery.

"Then let me give you both a ride back," Gabe insisted. "I'll be there in ten." He hung up before Marco could protest.

"Marco..." Randi said tentatively.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"It's okay to be sad, but don't let it push you over the edge, okay? You're awesome. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

He cracked a slight smile at that. "You think I'm awesome?" He asked.

"Yep. So please take care of yourself." She paused before adding, "You're better than that life."

Marco nearly argued that she couldn't possibly know much about _that life,_ but he stopped at the look in her eyes. This kid knew a lot more about what went on in the world than people gave her credit for. He decided he kind of liked Randi.

 _ **GABE**_

He called Dillon and told him Randi was safe. Molly had been with him when Marco called, so she already knew. Now, Gabe was arriving at the cemetery, uncertain of what to expect.

Randi nervously approached the car. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just... I needed to see her."

Gabe immediately softened. "I get that," he said, "but no trespassing ever again, okay?"

She nodded. She turned back to Marco. "You're coming, right?" She asked.

"No, I'm good," Marco said.

"Come on, Marco," Gabe said. "It's no trouble."

"I just kind of want to walk."

Randi flung her arms around him, surprising both Marco and Gabe. "You'll be okay," she told him. "Right?"

"I'll try, Randi," Marco replied.

Randi got up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek before getting into the car. "Since when are you two so close?" Gabe asked as he drove away.

"He's sweet," Randi said. "And he needs a friend right now. He's sad."

"We're _all_ sad."

"Not like him." She yawned. Gabe realized how exhausted she looked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so... Now."

"Good." He squeezed her hand. They drove the rest of the way without speaking as Gabe let Randi blast his radio.

 _ **NICKY**_

He was nervous as the doctors examined him. "The break's healing well," one said, looking at his x-rays. "You can get in the ring, but you'd do better to refrain from anything too extreme for a couple more weeks."

"I want the psych eval," Nicky said.

"Nicky, you don't have to rush into that," Shane said. "No one expects you to come back yet."

"I'm okay," Nicky said. He meant it. He missed his aunt more than he could express, but he was genuinely trying to start living his life again. He couldn't do that if he wasn't wrestling.

"I'll set it up," Shane said after looking to Lucas for approval.

Three hours later, one of the company shrinks made time to see him. Nicky took a deep breath. He knew this routine well. He started talking, opening up about everything that had happened. He admitted he'd blamed himself for the accident. He told her he'd avoided looking at the photos that had leaked. He was proud of himself for that. It had been hard, but he knew the photos would just break him all over again. He talked about trying to divorce Lucas. He even admitted he had planned on killing himself.

The doctor, of course, knew Nicky's case history. "Nicky, maybe we should look into a bit of in-patient treatment," she said gently.

"I'm not suicidal anymore," he said. It was strange to realize it was true. He couldn't really explain it, but Rida had helped him find a peace he'd never known before. "I'm still grieving, and it hurts, but I realize how much I still have to live for... Like my husband, and the rest of my family."

"You said you tried to divorce Lucas. Is he upset about that?"

"He was, yeah. Rightfully so. In fact, he sort of kissed one of the other wrestlers in a moment of vulnerability." He laughed. "I always wondered what Lucas would do when I finally broke him. Apparently, he kisses hot Irish men."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "And you're okay with that?"

"I understand why he did it. He feels so horrible about it, but it was just a kiss. Besides, I slept with the guy's sister when I was manic, not that I really remember it... What Lucas did isn't that bad."

"Nicky... I'm concerned you're not taking this seriously enough."

"Actually, I'm taking it very seriously. It's a wake-up call. I hurt Lucas, and that is the _last_ thing I want to do... But it's like we had to hit bottom for us to realize what we have... And I love him even more now, because now I know he's human." Nicky smiled at her. "Lucas is my heart. I thought I died in that accident... I didn't believe I could survive what had happened, what I thought I had caused... But then I decided to kill myself, and somehow got kidnapped by someone I barely knew... I had no idea that Jinder Mahal's kid would be able to save my life. Like, she was literally the last person I thought would get it... But she knew what to say, and she talked me down, and she made me realize that the world was still spinning. I just... I see things differently now. I'm not claiming to be totally sane or anything, but I'm okay. I'm stable."

She paused thoughtfully. "I believe you," she said. "I've never seen you so calm. You're perfectly rational, and you're clearly not going to hurt yourself, or anyone else. You're even letting yourself process this tragedy... I see no reason why you can't start wrestling again."

Nicky smiled. He'd passed... Now, he could finally get back on track. As he emerged from the office, he was met by Lucas.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"I'm bat-shit," Nicky said with a straight face. "They're throwing me in the psych ward and flushing the key."

"What?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"I passed. With flying colors, even."

"Honey, that's _great!"_ Lucas said. He pulled him into his arms. Nicky kissed him, breathing in his scent as he did. He was home, and he was determined never to leave again.

 _ **MARCO**_

He was sober. Mostly. He probably still had some liquor in his system, but that made flying easier, anyway. Riley was already going through security, but he'd been shaking and had dropped one of his bags. As he started putting the contents back in, someone knelt beside him.

"It helps if you zip it," Nera teased him.

"Hi, Nera," he said awkwardly. He'd been avoiding her as much as possible. He still loved Nera as a friend, but he knew she worried about him. He'd broken up with her to keep her safe from his darkness and drama, and he was back in that place now.

Nera froze as she grabbed one of the things that had fallen... A needle. Marco hadn't shot himself up yet, but he'd purchased what he needed. The acid wasn't cutting it, but he was trying not to cross that line.

"Marco..." She looked at him with complete concern on her face.

"It's not... I haven't done it," Marco said quickly.

"How long have you had this?" Nera asked, keeping her voice low as she hid the needle from sight.

"Two days... But I haven't touched it, Nera. I swear," he said. He hated seeing the fear in her eyes. He didn't add that he'd been high on acid instead.

"Give me the stash," she said.

"What?" He asked.

"If you get busted with this, they could fire you... And you're obviously trying not to use it. Give it to me. I'll get rid of it."

"No!" He said sharply.

Nera stared at him. "Marco-"

"Not for the reason you think," he added quickly. "You know how Riley was suspended? It was my fault. I bought coke, but... But Saraya talked me down. I couldn't bring myself to flush it. I asked Riley to do it for me. She snorted it instead."

"Marco, that's _awful!_ But it's not your fault."

"I gave it to her."

"Well, I'm not Riley. I'm straightedge. You know I would never touch that stuff. It's safe to give it to me." She looked at him with big, sad eyes. "Please? Let me help you."

Marco sighed. He pulled out the rest of the stash. Nera nodded. "You're going to be okay, Marco. We're all here for you."

Marco nodded, zipping up his bag. He didn't have the heart to tell Nera that he was just going to replace the drugs after they landed. She wanted so badly to help him, but she couldn't. He was fairly certain that no one could anymore.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**

 _ **KEITH**_

It had been impossibly hard to leave Florida. He was worried about his aunt, and he hated being so far away from Trixie. His cousin excelled at getting hurt, but he had always had a talent for saving her. She'd _never_ been this hurt in her life, and he felt like he should be at her side. He wasn't the only one having trouble leaving.

Molly hadn't said much since they'd landed. She stared off into space now as he got them settled into their room. "Mol... Talk to me," he said gently.

"About what?" Molly asked.

"Whatever's got you freaking out."

"I'm fine, Keith."

"Nice try."

She looked at him and shrugged. "There's nothing to say."

"Let me be here for you, Molly. That's what husbands _do,_ and we're getting married-"

"No, we're _not."_

Keith stared at her. "Did you just break up with me?" He asked in confusion.

"I love you, Keith. More than I ever thought possible... But I can't marry you." She couldn't look at him, and his heart felt like it was going to shatter.

"What happened? Did I do something?" He asked.

"No... It's not that."

"Then _talk_ to me, Molly! Tell me what this is about."

"I can't stand up there in front of everyone and act like everything's fine when it's _not!_ I can't marry you knowing my best friend is stuck in some bed in Florida and we're not with her and she's hurting and our lives are just going on like that doesn't matter! Trixie's all fucked up, Saraya's _dead,_ and the world should have fucking _stopped!_ How can we just keep acting like everything didn't change?" She was sobbing as she shouted, "I was her Maid of Honor and I will be _damned_ if I'm getting married without her standing right by my side!"

"Molly..." He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I know you're pissed, but... But I won't do it, Keith. I _can't._ I know you're probably going to break up with me now, but-"

Keith held her tighter. "That's _never_ going to happen," he said firmly. "I'll never leave you, Molly. You're stuck with me."

"Even if we never get married?"

"Look, I'm with you. We can't get married without Trixie. And we won't. I'll wait as long as it takes... But we _will_ get married, because Trixie _will_ get better. So we're still engaged, okay? Indefinitely."

"Okay... I'm okay with that. I... I love being engaged to you, Keith... Do you hate me?" She was still crying.

"I could _never_ hate you." He kissed her. Molly kissed him back hard, suddenly filled with raw need. Keith knew how she felt. As her hands slipped under his shirt, they lost themselves in each other.

 _ **DANNY**_

He'd fallen into an uneasy sleep in the hospital waiting room again. He awoke to Cayla gently stroking his hair. "Did you sleep here last night?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah," Danny admitted.

"That can't have been comfortable."

"I'm used to it."

Cayla looked at him and realized what he meant. "Danny... Don't you ever go home?" She asked in horror.

"I... No. Not really. I can't, Cayla... I can't go back to that house without her."

Cayla hugged him. "Oh, Danny, sweetheart... I know. I know _exactly_ how you feel." She looked at him, her eyes broken. "That's how I feel every single day... The house is just too empty without..." She let the sentence trail off.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Danny asked.

"No," Cayla admitted. "I wasn't up to cooking... Besides, I'm not very hungry lately."

"Let me buy you breakfast."

"Oh, no, honey. You don't have to-"

"Cayla... You need to take care of yourself." Images of his mother from his childhood flooded his mind. She'd had so many days where she was too depressed to get out of bed or off the couch, but Danny had tried his hardest to take care of her. Cayla's eyes reminded him of his mother's lately.

"I'm terrible about that... It's easier when I have someone to take care of, but I guess with Trixie in the rehab facility... I just sort of started forgetting to take care of myself." She paused. "And Danny? You need to take your own advice. Living in the hospital and only leaving to go see Trixie at the rehab center isn't taking care of yourself, either."

"I can't do it, Cayla. I can't go back to that house without her."

Cayla paused thoughtfully. "So don't," she said. "Come stay with me."

"Oh, no, Cayla... I can't intrude-"

"Danny, stop. You're family, and both of us are miserable living alone. My house is close to both the hospital and the rehab center, and I've certainly got the room. You can sleep in a real bed without going back to an empty house, and I'll finally have someone to take care of."

"I can cook," Danny said suddenly. She was right. They needed each other right now. "It relaxes me, actually... Makes me feel productive."

"Well, then, I guess I'll _have_ to eat." She smiled at him weakly. "So you can feel productive, and all that."

Danny smiled back. They may be broken, but the two of them understood each other now. This could work.

 _ **RILEY**_

Marco was steadily getting wilder. Every night, he'd show up and they'd have the most insanely hot sex... But she could see the sadness in his eyes during the day.

"Marco... Talk to me," she said one night.

"I thought our whole relationship was based on _not_ talking," he teased.

"You're having a hard time. Let me help."

"I'm okay, _Mia Bella,"_ he said.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too, _Mia Bella."_ He kissed her. He quickly started getting more aggressive. He was about to take off her shirt. It took everything she had to pull back.

"Marco... Would you still love me if we didn't have sex?" She asked.

He stared at her. "Jesus, Riley... Why would you ask that?" He asked. "Do I treat you that badly?"

"No... But lately, all we do is-"

"Not talk?"

"Exactly."

Marco sighed. "Riley... I love you. With or without sex." He kissed her forehead and pulled away. She looked into his eyes and she believed him. "Are you revirginizing on me?"

She laughed. "Not a chance!" She wrapped her arms around him and took control, kissing him hard as she straddled him. Suddenly, she wanted him more than ever.

"You _really_ send mixed signals, Riles," Marco teased her as she rode him.

"I'm complicated," she said with a laugh.

"Riley..." He sighed her name. " _Mia Bella..._ I love you..."

"I love you, too." She'd never said those words to anyone else in a romantic context. Part of Riley was afraid of getting her heart broken, but a bigger part knew that Marco would never hurt her. With that thought, she stopped thinking and focused purely on what they were doing.

 _ **-ONE MONTH LATER-**_

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She'd been working harder than she ever had in her life, but it was worth it. Trixie now had a vocabulary of sixty or so words. She could say her husband's name again. She could even say "Love you." It was her one full phrase, but as far as phrases went, there was none more important. Best of all, she was walking again. Trixie _hated_ sitting still. Sure, she was wobbly and stumbled a lot, and she needed to stay close to a person or a wall or something she could grab so she wouldn't fall, but it was something.

Most of the physical pain was gone, although she was still having massive headaches pretty much constantly. It made it hard to focus sometimes, but Trixie fought to do it anyway. She had figured out how to feed herself, but unfortunately she still made a mess when she did. She had a long way to go, but her doctors were thrilled with how much progress she'd already made.

Trixie ventured off of the wall to head for a table. It was a little far, but she wanted to try anyway. She stumbled and fell, but strong arms caught her and pulled her into a lap. "Man, Trixie, you sure do love the Fall," Ricky teased her. "It must be your favorite season."

"Hi," she said lamely. She could tell she was blushing. She tried to stand back up, but she couldn't quite figure out how. She groaned in frustration. _Stupid legs,_ she thought.

"Easy," Ricky said gently. "Are you okay?"

Trixie nodded. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem. Catching you keeps me busy when there's not much else to do." He grinned at her. "Need help?"

She sighed. "No," she said. She looked at the table and pointed to it. Ricky had gotten very good at understanding her very quickly, and he wheeled them both closer to the table. Once they were close enough, Trixie gripped it and pulled herself back onto her feet.

"Better?" Ricky asked.

"Yes," Trixie replied. "Thanks," she said again.

"Snow's got work tonight. Want to get dinner together?"

Trixie smiled at him. Snow had gotten a job as a cashier just so she could pay rent for the tiny apartment she'd rented after Ricky got moved to the rehab facility. When Snow was around, Ricky tried to put on a brave face, but when she wasn't, there were days he looked severely defeated. He'd started spending a lot of time with Trixie. She really enjoyed his company. He didn't treat her like she was broken, and he was really funny. She hadn't known Ricky well overly before the accident, but now he was her rock, and she tried to be his as much as she could with her limited vocabulary.

Danny visited every single day, and her mom came by nearly as much. Apparently, he'd moved in with her and they were taking care of each other. That was something Trixie was extremely grateful for. She'd been so worried about both of them. It lifted her spirits when they came to visit, but she felt like she had to be brave for them. There were some days that were harder than others, days that started and ended with terrible nightmares that left her screaming for her mum. On those days, it was Ricky who saw her break, and he let her. He didn't tell her it would be okay. He didn't promise her everything would get better. He just let her scream or hit things. He'd agree with her that everything sucked, and when she finally felt better, he'd hug her. She missed having Danny with her constantly, but at least she had a friend she knew understood what she was going through. That helped.

Ricky waited for Trixie to sit down in the cafeteria before he went to get their food. He knew what she liked at that point. He returned and set a tray down in front of her. "Are you good to do it today?" He asked.

"Yes," Trixie said. It was a burger. Eating with her hands was easier than using utensils. She'd scalded herself the first time she tried to have soup because her hands had been shaking so badly.

"Cool. So, anyway, the divorce is almost finalized," he said, resuming an old conversation. His mother had left his father after it was pointed out to her that she couldn't help her son if she was being abused at home. Trixie had gained a lot of respect for CJ because of that. It hadn't been easy for her to walk away from Rusev, especially because she loved him, but he'd started hitting her again because of the stress of their son being paralyzed.

"Good," Trixie replied. She smiled. This news was great.

"Mom's a bit of a basketcase, but I think this is good for her... She's stronger now. More determined than she's ever been.. She's kind of a badass." He laughed. He kept talking, and Trixie listened, responding where she could. Her limited vocabulary never bothered Ricky.

When it was time to leave the cafeteria, Trixie walked back to her room slowly with Ricky right behind her. She managed not to fall, although she came close a couple of times. The energy that had taken left Trixie exhausted.

She yawned before hugging Ricky. "Sleepy," she said.

"Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Ricky let her go and wheeled himself away.

Trixie crawled into her bed and knew she didn't have the energy to change her clothes. That process was insanely difficult for her, and usually took a long time to complete. She stuck to sweats because she still couldn't quite work a zipper, but at least she didn't have to let the attendants change her anymore. She took her phone and sent a smiley face blowing kisses to Danny, her way of telling him goodnight. She still couldn't text words. She was trying to relearn how to read, but it was hard, and that made it a slow process. She recognized the letters, but she couldn't quite put them together into words and recall their meanings. She hated that. Trixie had always loved to read.

Danny sent her back a heart. Trixie smiled before curling up with the stuffed brown bear Danny had given her when they were still dating and falling asleep.

 _ **MOLLY**_

The hardcore division was on fire. The title was, of course, to be defended anytime, any place, and it certainly had been! Her Sire had gotten it three times already. As soon as Lucky began wrestling for WWE, he'd won it. All four Nation members had actually held it at least once. Nera had taken it off of Kevin. Winning the title meant everything to her because her father had held it more than once, and Molly had decided it would shock everyone for Nera to be the first female to win it. She'd dropped it two days later because she and Maxel still had the tag titles. Jonah had defeated her. The Sire had taken it off of him a few days later. Havoc had defeated him. Now, Shane had decided to move in yet another direction.

"You're up," he told her before the show started.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Havoc's going to cut a promo. You're interrupting. It won't be a bullshit match, either. Havoc deserves better, and so do you."

"Shane-"

"Molly, this title's been through half the division already. It's your turn."

"You're just doing this because I'm your partner."

"I'm doing it because you _deserve_ it. We brought this division in for _you,_ Molly. It's time you show everyone why. The fans want this. The entire division wants it. It's time."

"A real match?" She asked.

"As real as you two want."

"We had no prep time... He's already out there."

"He knows. He agrees with me that no one deserves it more than you. He's ready. Can you take cues from him?"

"I've been doing that since I started training," Molly said with a laugh.

"Then go get him."

Molly's music hit and she got into character, ready for something she'd been too afraid to give herself. She headed out and the fans cheered, knowing what was coming. Molly looked at the referee at ringside. "Ring the bell!" She told him.

The match started immediately. Danny Havoc and Molly had wrestled each other so often, they fell into an immediate routine. They both anticipated everything the other was trying to do and pulled everything off like a dance they'd done a million times before. Danny set a table on fire and put Molly through it. She'd forgotten how that felt. She took a minute to get back up, but when she did, she hit Dirty Deeds and Danny's head hit the broken pieces of the table hard. He didn't move.

"You okay?" Molly asked softly.

"Golden, Little Moxley," he replied.

She pinned him beside the still smoking table. The referee counted to three and she stood up, her newest title in her hands. Molly wouldn't be vacating this one anytime soon. It felt amazing to be the Hardcore Champion, and whoever wanted to get the title next would be in for a hell of a fight.

"I'm proud of you, Offspring," the Sire informed her backstage. She allowed him to hug her.

"Holy crap, Molly!" Keith cried out. "That was awesome, but you didn't tell me!"

"That's because Shane didn't tell _me,_ " she replied with a laugh.

"My fiancee's the hardcore champion," he said proudly.

"It's a damn sexy title," Jonah said.

"She's a damn sexy lass," Kevin added.

"And I'm all his," Molly said with a flirtatious grin. She wrapped her arms around Keith's neck, still holding her new title, and kissed him. They might have postponed their wedding indefinitely, but they hadn't lost any of their love for each other. If anything, it had grown stronger. They took turns leaning on each other. Keith had gotten a lot of help in therapy, and he was more than happy to be there for Molly on the occasions when everything hit her all over again and she fell apart. That was happening less and less, and looking at her new title, she felt a new sense of peace.

 _I think I'm done being emo,_ she thought with a smile. It wasn't like her to dwell, but not having Trixie around to make her see the sunnier side of things had taken a toll. Now, she was starting to see it on her own again.

"Come on," Her Sire said. "I'm buying ice cream for the entire hardcore division."

"Even the Nation, Sire?" Molly asked.

"Even the Nation," he said. "But no sprinkles for them."

"Can my fiancé join us?"

"Of course. He's part of the division!" Her Sire said. He smirked at her and added, "He's going to be your valet." Everyone began laughing hard, including Keith.

"Even that would be an honor," Keith said dramatically. "I shall bask in her glory, and hold her title belt for her."

"No one holds my baby but _me,"_ Molly said, clutching it closer to her. "But you can touch her if you like."

"I think he'd rather touch _ya,_ lass," Kevin said.

"I think we'd _all_ rather touch her," Marco added. "No disrespect meant, of course."

"None taken, it's true. But keep dreaming, Boys," Molly said. "It's good for you."

"Come, Offspring. I shall buy copious amounts of ice cream to celebrate thy victory," her Sire said. Molly followed him, and the others followed behind them.

As they headed away, Molly knew all would be right with the universe. Ice cream never failed her.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**

 _ **MARCO**_

It was easy to fall into a routine. He'd wake up in Riley's arms, shower, eat breakfast, work out, eat lunch, drink if he wasn't supposed to work, play his guitar, get ready, wrestle, eat dinner, go back to their room (at some point, they'd stopped getting separate rooms), have wild sex, let Riley pass out, go into the bathroom, shoot up, crawl into bed, and do it all again the next day. Everything blurred together. He always promised himself he'd get through the next day without getting high, but by the end of the night, he'd crash hard and he'd be unable to stand it.

Sometimes, it wore off too soon, and he'd be jonesing so badly, he'd start to shake. He covered it up with Riley, smiling and distracting her. She was so happy. He loved seeing her smile. He couldn't ruin that. A couple of times, as he'd come down, he'd hallucinated that Francine was there. She'd call to him, _Come play with me,_ and he'd snap. Those were the days when he took E or acid or whatever he could get his hands on just to get through until his nightly dose of heroin. That's what his body _really_ needed. Heroin had been his mistress for a very long time, and after the first time he'd crossed the line and shot himself up again, he knew he'd never be able to stop. Sure, he told himself every time that it was the last time, but on some level, he knew that would never be true.

Riley had gone off to hang out with Kristy while Marco worked out. Maxel approached him cautiously. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Marco replied casually.

"You missed the house show last night..."

"Yeah, I totally spaced. Molly was pissed, but she said she'd cover for me that one time because she knows I've been in a bad head space."

"Marco..." Maxel hesitated. "Look, you used to miss shows a lot before... When you were using."

"I'm _fine,_ Maxel," he snapped.

Maxel looked at him and sighed. "Man, if you need help... I'm here, okay?"

"I _told_ you, I'm fine. I've cut back on the drinking."

"Yeah, but... Marco, I'm just worried about you. You're acting more and more like you used to, and-"

"Just because _you_ talk about your urges and issues at those feel-good meetings of yours doesn't mean that _I_ feel like talking, okay? I realize your parents had you purely so they could parade you around as a fucking prop, so now you always need attention, but I'm not _you._ Back the fuck off already!"

Maxel looked like he'd slapped him. He felt bad immediately. Maxel was his friend, one of the few true friends he actually had, and he'd basically just attacked his biggest wound. "Maxel, I'm sorry. That was harsh," he said.

"I've got a thick skin," Maxel replied coldly, but Marco knew how badly he'd hurt him. "Marco... Just... If you _are_ in trouble, you can call me, okay?"

"I know." He sighed. "Thanks, Man. Really. You're a good friend. I'm sorry I was such a douche."

"It's okay."

Maxel walked away and Marco scolded himself. The guy was just worried about him, and he wasn't wrong. Marco _was_ using again. Constantly. He just couldn't talk about it. Maxel was sober, and Marco was happy for him, but now that he'd fucked up, he didn't think he deserved a friend like Maxel anymore. He didn't deserve Riley, either, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go. He needed her. She was the only light left in his life.

 _ **RILEY**_

She had run by the hotel to grab her gear. "Riley," Maxel said as he spotted her.

"Hey, Maxel," she said as she closed her door.

"Look, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Has Marco seemed... _off_ lately?"

"Not really, no."

"Has he been twitchy? Shaking?"

Riley realized where this was going. "Oh, Jeez, not you, too. You're as bad as his father. He's _fine,_ Maxel. He's not on drugs."

"Riley... Are you _sure?"_

"Of _course_ I'm sure!"

"He's an addict, Riley. We're good at covering our tracks."

"You're wrong, Maxel. He's _fine._ Now go."

"Riley-"

"Get out of here. I mean it. And stay away from Marco. He doesn't need a judgmental asshole like you in his life."

She walked away and he didn't follow her. Only when she was alone did Riley consider his words. The truth was, Marco _had_ been twitchy lately, and he'd been getting the shakes... But he couldn't be getting high. She'd know. Wouldn't she?

Riley sighed. She decided she'd try talking to Marco later and see if maybe she'd missed any signs of trouble. Until then, she couldn't focus on what Maxel had implied.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She was rushing down the hall because she was already running late. She was supposed to be meeting Shane to discuss the pre-show for the upcoming pay-per-view. "Molly!" Maxel called to her. "Can we talk?"

"I'm kind of busy," Molly said.

"Molly, _please._ It's important."

 _It's_ always _important with the Hardys,_ Molly thought. She liked them, but sometimes they seemed to think the world revolved around them. "I have a meeting with Shane. I really can't talk right now."

"Molly..." Maxel sighed. "Of course. It's okay..."

She saw the look on his face. He seemed desperate. "Are you okay, Maxel?" She asked.

"I am... I just _really_ need to talk to you."

"Okay. We can talk tomorrow, alright? First thing in the morning."

He nodded. "Okay," he said. "Thank you."

Molly nodded and headed into Shane's office. He greeted her with a warm smile and a warmer cup of coffee. As they started talking, she pushed Maxel out of her mind.

"So, for the pre-show, I was thinking have Conor challenge you for the title. He'll lose, of course. Can you handle two hardcore matches in one night?"

"Hell yes I can," Molly said. "Is Marco getting the title off me that night?"

"Possibly. I think it's nice of you to give him a title shot. The kid needs something to make him smile."

"He deserves a title, Shane. Paul never gave him one, but Marco's good."

"Is he feeling better today?"

Molly felt guilty for telling Shane Marco was sick the night before, but she couldn't exactly tell him he'd forgotten he was supposed to be working. It was just a house show, so it had been easy to work around him, but she was still pissed at him for being so irresponsible. She wasn't even sure it was right to let him keep his title shot, but she was hoping he'd prove he deserved it. "I think so," she said.

"Good. So, anyway, I figure your match with Conor will be mostly comical. We'll have you cutting a promo about the match with Marco and Conor comes out and tries to catch you by surprise, but you don't fall victim to that."

"What else is on the pre-show?"

"We need a filler match... A tag match, maybe."

"Usos versus Gabe and Lucas."

"Johnny against his son?"

"It would be funny as all hell."

"You're not wrong. Besides, the boys do need a match. Will they mind the pre-show?"

"They're not like that. They'll just be happy to have a match, no matter when it is. They both always give one hundred percent. It'll be great." Molly was excited. This could be fun to watch. She had pretty much forgotten about Maxel and whatever was on his mind. That would be tomorrow's problem. For now, she had work to do.

 _ **GINNY**_

She'd been appearing at the events Trixie had been scheduled to speak at, but this was the first time she had scheduled an appearance on her own. Ginny looked at the crowd and decided to just shoot from the hip. This school was in a bad neighborhood, and Shane had objected strongly, but Ginny had insisted kids in neighborhoods like that needed to be reached more than anyone. Shane had finally agreed to let her go if she brought bodyguards. She'd let him send Gunner and Kaia, mostly because it kept them from annoying Dillon. Ginny didn't mind Mark's kids so much anyway.

Gabe had come for moral support. She found him in the back of the auditorium and smiled. "Hi," she began. "My name is Ginny Runnels, but you all might know me better as Persephone Rhodes. I'm here today to talk to you about a very special project I'm involved in. My friend Trixie started it up, and she's great. Trixie's mere presence inspires people to stand up for those who need it and to find hope. I'm not Trixie. I'm not even close." She paused. "Trixie was eighteen when she met the guy she thought was the Romeo to her Juliet. She is the daughter of Cayla Casey and Paige." Ginny took a breath. It was still hard to think about Saraya, but she had to continue. "He was the son of Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella... Talk about a forbidden love! At first, they were annoyingly cute and weirdly perfect together, but then things changed. Her boyfriend became more controlling. He didn't like her new friend, a guy who literally saved her life twice in two days. I know. I was there for one of those occasions. He saved me, too. Anyway, the boyfriend became a really big jerk, and ultimately, he physically assaulted her. It started with shaking, but he eventually cracked her head open. He said it was an accident, but Trixie was strong enough to tell him it was over. He grabbed her again and shook her, and Trixie had bruises on her arms. She left him, and when she had to face him on camera, he actually went off-script and hit her. Basically, the guy was a total creep, but Trixie found her unexpected hero was her real love, and everything worked out well." She paused. "Trixie spent years being forced to keep all of that a secret, but once she told, it transformed her... And that is why she is truly my hero. Trixie couldn't be here today. She's recovering from a very serious car accident that claimed the life of her mother. The thing is, this project means more to her than anything, and someone had to keep it going while she can't... That's why I'm here."

She paused again, taking a moment to study the crowd. "I'm not Trixie," she repeated. "I know you all probably think I have it all together, but I don't. I have been in a shockingly impressive number of abusive relationships. I'm a WWE Superstar. I can defend myself, but I let these guys hurt me instead. Why? The truth is, it started when I was young." _Fuck it,_ she thought. _It's time to own it._

"When I was twelve years old, I was sexually assaulted by someone I should have been able to trust. He was one of my father's co-workers. His name was Luke Harper." The students fell silent, hanging on her every word now. Ginny's accusations had never been made public. Most people outside of the company only knew he'd been fired for the sexual assault of a former Diva and an unnamed minor. Ginny decided it was too late to turn back now. "He died very recently. Maybe that's why I feel safe enough to say this aloud... For too long, I couldn't talk about this. I finally cracked and told my Godfather and my dad... And they made me tell my boss. Only when another victim came forward did they fire him, and he was never charged. He died a free man." She shook her head.

"I thought it was my fault," she said. "So I started letting guys treat me horribly. Some of my boyfriends cheated on me. Others hit me. Several raped me, but I told myself that if someone was my boyfriend, I had no right to say no. I was wrong. No one should ever be forced to have sex, even if it's by someone they trust... _Especially_ if it's by someone they trust. I didn't believe it, but I deserved better. So do all of you. If your partner hits you, that's not love. If he or she doesn't respect your choice when you say no, that's not love. If they control who you can hang out with or how you dress or when you sleep, that's not love. If they talk down to you or tell you you're stupid, that's not love. None of that is love. Please, don't be like me and take it. Be like Trixie. Find the strength to walk away. I'm here to help you. If anyone here is in a situation they need help getting out of, I'll be providing everyone with resources to get in touch with our organization. We _will_ help you get out of it safely. Please contact us. Remember, you _do_ deserve better. Thank you."

Ginny stepped away from the podium as the students and faculty clapped. Gabe raced to meet her and led her outside. Kaia and Gunner followed at a distance.

"Gin... I am _so_ proud of you," Gabe said.

"I never talked about him in public before," Ginny said. She was shaking, but not from fear.

"It was time. You're healing, Ginny. He's lost all power over you."

Ginny hugged him, burying her face in his hair. He was right. For the first time in ages, she felt _free._

 _ **MARCO**_

RAW was promising to be a great show. Marco had one of the first matches of the night. Riley had already finished her match. He was wrestling Jonah, something he really enjoyed doing. As usual, Jonah didn't hold back on him. The match started off intense. Jonah hit Marco with a spear that knocked the wind out of him. He retalliated by hitting him with a DDT and followed it up with a superkick that connected hard. He knew Jonah was probably seeing stars, but Jonah kept going. They took turn hitting each other with chairs. He put Jonah through a table, but Jonah got back up. Marco was busy celebrating in the ring, expecting to win by count-out, and Jonah snuck in. He took Marco down with a standing hurricanrana. Marco kicked out at two. Jonah immediately pulled him into a figure four leg lock. Marco struggled. He really sold the hold, which Jonah had locked in tightly. Finally, he got to the ropes. Jonah let him go as the referee hit four. Marco waited until Jonah turned his back on him, then attacked swiftly, pulling him into the sharpshooter. Jonah struggled toward the ropes. He nearly reached them, but Marco pulled him back to the center of the ring. Jonah tried to reverse it, but he couldn't. He finally tapped out frantically.

The fans cheered. Marco had his hand raised in victory. He posed for the fans, enjoying the moment, then headed backstage into Riley's waiting arms.

"That was perfect!" She told him. She kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

"Wow, Lass... Is that reaction only reserved for the winner?" Jonah teased.

"You _wish_ I'd kiss you," Riley replied with a laugh.

"Oh, Jonah, no worries. _I'll_ kiss ya anytime ya want," Kevin teased. "Pucker up, Fella!"

"Yer me brother, Laddy," Jonah replied with a laugh.

Nera came over and kissed Jonah's cheek. "I still think you're a winner, darlin'," she said sweetly.

"I'm a lucky man indeed," Jonah decided.

Kevin pulled Nera into his arms. Marco raised an eyebrow at how possessively he held Nera, and at the fact that she didn't seem to mind. "Wee gremlin," he mumbled into her hair.

"Come on, Riles," Marco said, deciding to make his exit before Maxel could come over. He still felt bad about what he'd said earlier. "We're both done for the night. Let's go back to the room."

Riley grinned. "Sure," she said. They walked away together. Riley held his hand and he took a moment to sniff her shampoo. It smelled like raspberries and he kind of liked it. So many girls went for strawberry or vanilla scents, but not Riley.

They barely made it back to the room before Marco stripped her. He pushed her against the wall, desperate to feel her. He took time to memorize every detail of her. He loved every inch of her body. Her curves were perfect. Her laugh was intoxicating.

"God, I love you, _Mia Bella,"_ he whispered against her hair.

"I love you, too," she whispered into his mouth as she kissed him.

He lost himself in her, forgetting everything for a single moment. They kept going like that for a couple of hours before Riley was finally too exhausted to continue. She'd stolen his shirt and pulled on underwear before she curled up on her side and fell asleep. He held her. He'd put on his boxers and a pair of pajama pants. This was how they always slept now, with him topless and Riley in a stolen shirt, with him holding onto her for dear life.

Once he was certain she was asleep, his mind wandered. He needed a fix. He got out of bed and carefully went into the bathroom, closing the door. He pulled out his hidden stash. Looking at the needle, he hesitated. _You won tonight. The fans love you. You're getting a title shot... Most importantly, you get to wake up next to Riley every day. What's wrong? Why do you need this?_ He asked himself.

He didn't have an answer, but he couldn't stop himself, either. _This is the last time,_ he told himself shot up and felt instantly better as the heroin hit him. He calmed himself and cleaned up before crawling back into the bed and pulling the still-sleeping Riley back into his arms.

"I love you, Mia Bella," he said again. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **RILEY**_

Something was wrong... Riley opened her eyes and realized Marco was twitching violently beside her. She shifted so she was facing him, figuring he must be having a nightmare. "Marco... Baby, wake up," she said. He didn't respond, but continued to twitch. Riley realized he had what looked like foam coming out of his mouth. This wasn't just some nightmare... Marco was having a seizure.

"Oh my God... Oh my God, Marco! Marco, _wake up!"_ She knew he wasn't asleep, but what else could she say to him? His seizure grew worse as Riley tried to hold him. She wasn't sure what to do, so she finally resorted to screaming his name over and over, praying she could reach him as she struggled to hold him so he wouldn't hurt himself as he continued to thrash. Riley desperately tried to think of something to do to help him, but she was too terrified to think straight. Somehow, in the short amount of time she'd been asleep, everything had flown into chaos, and she knew in her heart that she was going to lose the only man she'd ever loved.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _The next chapter is being posted immediately._


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**

 _ **KRISTY**_

She'd brought Toby, Molly, Keith, and the Nation back to her room after RAW. They were still eating their Chinese take-out when they heard screaming.

"Marco!" Riley shouted from next-door. "Marco, _please!"_

Kristy, Molly, Danny Havoc, and Lucky were on their feet instantly. "That's Riley," Kristy said. The tone of her friend's voice terrified her.

Toby, Keith, Devon, and Conor were on their feet, too as Kristy raced out the door. "Riley! What's wrong? Open the door!" Kristy called.

"Marco!" Riley cried out again, ignoring her.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Havoc asked.

"Do you think he hit her?" Keith asked.

"I'll slit his throat," Molly said, immediately reaching for her fork.

"Riles, open the door!" Kristy tried again.

Riley screamed, " _Dio mio... Non..."_

"That's Italian... We _need_ to get in there," Kristy said urgently.

"Move," Devon said. He looked to Havoc. "On three." Havoc nodded. "One... two... three!" Together, they hit the door with severe force. It broke the lock and they pushed it open.

"Shit," Lucky whispered. Kristy followed his gaze to a sobbing Riley desperately trying to hold Marco steady.

"He's seizing," Kristy registered aloud. She immediately raced to his side.

"Fuck," Havoc mumbled. "What did he take?"

"You think he took something?" Keith asked. He'd pulled out his phone and Kristy assumed he was calling an ambulance.

"We're CZW guys," Devon said. "We've seen _way_ too many overdoses to not recognize one."

Kristy tried to pull Marco out of Riley's arms. "No!" She objected, holding him tighter.

"I think she's in shock," Toby said.

Kristy knew he was right. "Riley... Riles, we need to get him on the floor. We need a solid surface. The bed's not hard enough."

Riley replied in Italian. It took Kristy a minute to mentally translate. "We won't hurt him, Riles. I promise... But he needs help, and we can't help him like this."

Riley nodded, releasing him as she continued to watch in horror. "Hold him steady," Kristy told Lucky and Conor.

"Can you stop the seizure?" Keith asked.

"No... He's got to ride it out, but we can keep him from hurting himself... We need to know what he took."

"Riley, talk to us," Toby said gently. "What did he take?"

Riley stared at him, clearly not comprehending his words. Molly stepped in and grabbed Riley by her shoulders. "Riley! _What did he take?"_ She demanded.

Riley blinked, seemingly snapping out of her shocked state. "I... I don't..." Riley tried to reply.

"You have to tell us or he's going to _die,_ Riley! You can't cover for him right now!"

"I'm _not!"_ Riley cried. Molly released her and waited for more. "I... I didn't _know,_ Molly... I swear! I had no idea... I should have... Oh, God, I should have listened to Maxel. He tried to warn me! Oh my God... _Dio mio..._ "

Molly paused. "I'm sorry," she said. Kristy noticed how haunted her eyes looked.

"What?" Riley asked.

"I'm sorry I assumed you were trying to cover for him. That wasn't fair. I can tell you had no idea."

Riley began to cry harder. "He'll be okay, right? He _has_ to be..."

Molly's face said she knew better. She didn't make an empty promise. Instead, she pulled Riley into her arms and held her.

Marco's seizure stopped. "He's not breathing," Lucky said urgently.

"No! Marco!" Riley screamed. Molly held her tighter.

Kristy immediately started CPR. It wasn't working. She kept trying, reciting the steps to herself as she did. "Kristy... Let me," Havoc said gently. She shifted and let him try.

"Come on, Kid... Don't do this," Havoc said urgently as he started chest compressions.

"Danny..." Devon said.

" _Don't,_ " Havoc said. He tried again.

"Danny, man, it's too late-"

"Shut _up,_ Devon!" Havoc kept going.

"He's right, Danny," Lucky said.

"He's a fucking _kid,"_ Havoc insisted. "I'm not giving up on him."

"He's brought people back from the edge before," Conor reminded them.

"How can I help?" Toby asked.

"Count off the compressions for me," Havoc said. "It's easier to keep track if someone else does that." Toby nodded and started counting.

"The ambulance should be here any minute," Keith said.

Kristy knew it would be too late. She suspected they all did. Riley continued screaming. "Wake up!" She begged him. "Marco, _please_ wake up!"

"Riles..." Kristy said gently.

Riley shook her head. "No. He's fine. He's going to be fine," she insisted.

"Riley," Molly said. Then she shook her head, too. She held Riley even tighter, stroking her hair in an effort to comfort her.

A crowd was forming in the hallway as Riley continued to scream for Marco. Havoc refused to stop CPR even after it was obvious there was no point anymore. The paramedics rushed inside. They took one look at the scene and shook their heads.

"How long has he been down?" One asked Havoc.

"He stopped breathing about ten minutes ago," Kristy replied because Danny was too busy trying to breathe into Marco's mouth.

"Sir..." The paramedic sighed. He checked for a pulse, then looked at Havoc. "I'm sorry," he said. "He's gone."

"No!" Riley screamed. She collapsed in Molly's arms. Molly led her to the bed, where Kristy joined them, holding Riley between her body and Molly's as she sobbed and cried Marco's name over and over again.

 _ **RILEY**_

She couldn't process what had happened. Marco was dead. The paramedic had said so... But he'd been fine just a couple of hours before. He'd been warm, and full of life, and _sober._ Riley was positive of that. He hadn't even been drunk. Yet everyone was telling her he'd overdosed... How had this happened? How had she not seen it sooner?

She jumped out of Molly and Kristy's arms and ran to Marco. She flung herself over his body, sobbing harder, and refused to let him go. They were wrong. They _had_ to be.

"Don't leave me," she begged. "Please, Marco... You promised... You can't leave me... I love you... I _love_ you!"

"We have to take him," one of the paramedics said gently.

"No... Marco, wake up... You _have to_ wake up... Marco... _Marco..."_ Suddenly, the truth hit her hard. Marco felt wrong in her arms. He wasn't breathing. She couldn't feel his heart beating even though she was clutching him tightly.

Once again, she was reduced to sobbing his name. When Molly knelt beside her and tried to pull her into her arms, Riley allowed it. She released the body of the man she loved and continued sobbing his name, no longer remembering any other word in the English language. She buried her face in Molly's shoulder so she didn't have to watch as they covered him in a sheet.

 _ **MOLLY**_

It was hard to stay calm, but she had to be strong. If anyone had a right to break, it was Riley, and she needed her. She needed the Shield. "I'm so sorry..." Molly whispered. Riley gripped her tighter, as though clinging to her for dear life.

Molly could see into the hallway as they took Marco's body out. She watched as Maxel and Nera stared in horror. Nera immediately started sobbing and buried her face in Kevin's chest as he tried to soothe her. Everyone was there, crying and horrified, but it was Maxel who caught her eye. He covered his mouth in horror as he stared at Marco's sheet-covered body. He took a deep breath before turning from the scene and running.

"I blew him off," she whispered in horror as Kristy took over comforting Riley. Molly carefully moved away from them, ready to run herself.

"What is it?" Keith asked softly, realizing she was upset.

"Maxel came to me, Keith. _Today._ I blew him off... I just saw his reaction to this... He knew. That's what he was coming to tell me. He _knew_ and he was trying to help, and _I blew him off._ I didn't even do it for a good reason... Shane and I were just planning the pre-show... Not even the fucking pay-per-view, but the _pre-show!_ I blew off the one person who knew Marco was in trouble so I could plan something completely irrelevant!" Molly could feel tears in her eyes. She pushed them back. She didn't _deserve_ to cry over this.

"Molly, it's not your fault," Keith said. He tried to comfort her. As much as she wanted to allow it, she didn't think she deserved it.

"It kind of is," she said. "I... I need time, okay? I need to get some air."

Keith nodded, knowing better than to argue. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too." Molly walked out of the room, then took off running, not sure where she was going. She finally ducked into a stairwell. To her surprise, it was already occupied.

"Maxel," she said gently.

He looked up and Molly realized he was crying. "My parents taught me to hide your tears until the show's over and you're alone," he said by way of explanation. "I'm a professional."

Molly sat beside him. "We can be professional together," she said. "I'm so sorry I blew you off."

"You didn't know. I shouldn't have let you."

"You tried to help him. This isn't your fault."

"You had no idea. Addicts are really good at hiding their relapses. This isn't _your_ fault either."

"Okay. I'll try to stop blaming myself if you do."

"Fair enough." Maxel rested his head on Molly's shoulder. She played with his hair, which she found oddly soothing. They stayed like that for a while.

"Are you okay now?" Maxel asked.

"I think so... As much as I can be. You?" She asked.

"Okay enough to fake it."

She nodded. "Come."

"Where?"

"I require the Sire. And you require his ice cream." She dragged Maxel out of the stairwell. Her Sire stood in the hallway outside the door. "Sire," Molly said, not at all surprised he'd found her.

"I'm here, Offspring," he said.

"It's Marco, Sire... Marco _died_. He overdosed."

"I know..." He sighed, shaking his head, and Molly knew he was shaking away images of the drug-addicted mother he rarely spoke about.

"The Beloved Hardy Prop and I require assistance coping."

"Chunky Monkey's in my freezer. Come with me."

"Sire... Ice cream won't bring him back."

"No, Offspring, it won't."

"But it's the smallest bit of good in this horrible place, and we need that desperately."

"Exactly."

Molly nodded. She took Maxel's hand and led him back to her Sire's room, praying he'd make it all better like he always did somehow.

 _ **NICKY**_

He and Lucas had arrived in the hallway along with everyone else. Nicky stayed after the others left, promising Lucas he'd be back in their room soon. He heard Riley stop crying. He watched as, five minutes later, she emerged from the room wearing Marco's shirt and a pair of jeans. She had also pulled on her boots. He saw the look on her face as she walked by him. She was detached, calm, and determined. As he realized this, he ran after her.

He found her on the hotel's roof. She stood too close to the ledge. "Riley," he called gently.

"Go away," she said. "I want to be alone."

"I know why you're up here, Riley." He inched closer to her slowly, not wanting to scare her into jumping. "I get it."

"No you don't! You can't... I _love_ him, Nicky! I love him, and I just want to be with him again!" She put one foot up on the ledge.

"Riley... Killing yourself won't fix this."

"You don't know that! It's my fault! He was falling apart and I didn't see it, even when Maxel tried to warn me! I failed him!"

"No... Riley, you didn't fail him. I know it seems that way-"

"You don't know how I feel!" She had both feet on the ledge now. Any wrong move and she'd fall to her death.

Nicky took a deep breath. "I drove the car that killed my aunt. I understand survivor's guilt more than you think."

She paused. "You didn't kill her."

"No, but for a while, I thought I did. I hated myself for it. In fact, I was going to kill myself. I made up my mind and everything."

Riley stared at him. "Nicky, no! So many people love you… You're not like me. No one will miss me. I screw everything up. You're all better off without me."

"That's what I told myself to justify it, too… But it's not true, Riley. People love you. We _all_ love you. Molly and Kristy would be devastated if they lost you…"

"My family doesn't want me around."

"Your dad loves you, but he sucks at showing it… Gabe's been trying really hard to fix things with you, and the Usos think you're awesome… And Randi…"

Riley paused. "Randi… Take care of her, okay? After I'm gone? Make sure she's alright."

"That kid adores you, Riley. She won't handle this."

"She's better off without me. I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not. You make a lot of bad choices, but you can fix that. And, for the record, you may think no one will really miss you when you're gone… But I will."

"You barely know me."

"The night of Danny's bachelor party, I saw something in you that I recognized. I told you, Riley, I've _been_ where you are. I've hit bottom… A lot. But I always come back from it, and you can, too. I promise."

"But I _can't_! I can't come back from this… He's _dead_ , Nicky! I loved him, and he's dead!"

"I know… And I know how much that hurts… But killing yourself won't bring him back. It's just going to cause even more pain than what everyone's already feeling."

"I can't do this without him… I don't know how. He was _twenty-four,_ Nicky! Twenty-four years to exist in this world, and then that's _it?_ That's all he gets? It's all over? How is that fair?"

"It's _not_ fair. None of this is."

"He's the only person I've ever loved, and now he's just… _gone,_ and I can't figure out how to keep going…"

"You're not alone. You have me, and Molly, and Kristy, and everyone in New Legacy… And if you let him in, I know your dad would try to be here for you, Riley. He does love you."

"I don't know how to breathe without him anymore!" Riley sobbed.

"The first step is to keep breathing in the first place," Nicky said gently. "Riley, come here. Give me your hand."

"I… I can't…" She whispered. She was trembling so badly, Nicky was terrified she'd shake herself right off of the ledge.

He slowly crept closer to her. Finally, he extended his hand to her. "Riley, take my hand. It's going to be okay."

"No it isn't…"

"It is… Somehow, you're going to get through this. I'm going to help you, okay? I promise. I'm here for you."

She stared at him. "Why? Why are you helping me?"

"Because someone should." He moved his hand slightly closer to her. "I care about you, Riley. You're part of New Legacy. We're family. We're screwed up and crazy and a hot mess half the time, but we _are_ a family, and family is there for each other."

"I'm scared, Nicky."

"I know. I know you are, and that's okay. We're _all_ scared, Riley. But we're not alone, even when we think that we are."

"I don't know how to do this…"

"We'll figure it out together… But we can't do that unless you come down from that ledge and we walk away from here together."

Riley looked at him and sighed. She nodded. She balanced herself on the ledge better before reaching toward Nicky. She nearly stumbled backward, but he grabbed her and steadied her, pulling her down onto safe ground. Riley began crying into his shoulder.

"I loved him…" She whispered.

"He knew," Nicky promised her. She sobbed until her body went limp from exhaustion. Nicky picked her up and carried her back inside, taking the back route so no one would see her. He carried her to his and Lucas's room.

"Is she alright?" Lucas asked in alarm.

"No… Can we keep her here tonight? She shouldn't have to be alone, especially not in that room. Not now," Nicky said.

"Of course she can stay. Come on, we'll put her in the bed and let her rest." Lucas helped Nicky carry Riley into their room. "We'll take turns watching over her. Get some rest, Nicky. You look exhausted. The couch is pretty comfortable."

Nicky nodded. He headed toward the couch knowing Riley was in good hands with Lucas watching over her for a bit. She might not be okay, but at least she wasn't alone. Somehow, he'd talked her down. Riley was alive because he had followed his instinct. Maybe Rida had been right. Maybe there _was_ a reason he was still alive. If he hadn't been there, he knew for a fact that Riley would be dead, and New Legacy would be mourning _two_ of their stable members that night instead of one. He tried to take comfort in that fact as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She woke up to see Danny at her bedside. "Danny?" She asked.

He tried to smile, but she could see he'd been crying. "Trix... Honey, we need to talk," he said gently.

Trixie took a deep breath and braced herself. She was terrified this was about his mother. Her recovery had been going well, but what if she'd rejected the heart? Trixie refused to even consider that. It was her mum's heart, and that possibility was unacceptable. She waited for Danny to continue.

"Something happened..." Danny said. He hesitated, then sighed. "I didn't want you to hear about it on the news... Trixie, it's Marco. Marco's... He relapsed. No one knew, and... And he's gone."

Trixie couldn't process his words for a minute. It could have been shock or it could have been her messed-up brain. Sometimes, it was hard to tell. She shook her head. "No..." She whispered, wishing that would make the whole thing false. "Not... Mmmm... Mar... Marco," she finally got out.

"I'm sorry, Trix..." Danny hugged her as she started to cry. "I couldn't let you find out on your own... Keith called me. He was there... He's pretty shaken up. Molly crashed with Dean last night, and he figured he should tell me what happened before I just heard about it on the news. They didn't release his name yet because they're still telling some of the Harts... He didn't want you or me left wondering who it had been."

"Ricky," Trixie said suddenly.

"I'm sure Snow will tell him. Remy tells Snow _everything,_ and she knows."

Trixie nodded. "Mom?" She asked.

"She's taking it kind of hard, but she'll be okay. I think she's holding herself together in case Nattie needs her. She's upset, though... Marco was apparently really close to your mum... Your mom really hoped she could be there for him, but he never reached out. She's going to go to the funeral, but just that day. She won't leave you longer than that..." Danny paused. "Trix, I'm leaving for a couple of days. I don't want to, but they're doing the Ten Bell Salute on Smackdown tonight, and I feel like I should be there... He was part of New Legacy. As many of us as possible need to be there tonight. I... I can stay if you need me to-"

Trixie could tell Danny needed to go. He needed that closure, and he needed the rest of their stable. She shook her head. "Go," she said firmly.

"I'd take you with me if I could."

"Love you," she replied, squeezing him harder. She was a lot better, but she knew she couldn't handle leaving the rehab facility yet, not even for a funeral. She'd missed her mum's funeral, a fact that still made her heart ache. She'd have to miss this one, too. Getting on a plane was still out of the question. It could have a bad effect on her brain.

He left soon after, promising to send her certain emoticons when he landed so she'd know he was okay. Once he was gone, Trixie got dressed and decided to check on Ricky. It was easy to find him... She just had to follow the sound of objects being thrown at walls and Ricky cursing his head off. She heard a glass shatter and saw Ricky roll past the staff as he left his room, ignoring their attempts to talk to him and calm him down.

She walked after him as quickly as she could manage, which wasn't very fast. Thankfully, he stopped in one of the deepest corners, somewhere he knew he could be alone. Trixie walked up to him as he threw punches at the wall repeatedly.

"Ricky..." She said gently. She needed more than that. She was determined to comfort her friend. Somehow, he always knew what to say to make her feel better, and she wasn't willing to leave him hurting and broken if she could help.

Ricky didn't even seem to hear her. He kept throwing punches. It reminded her of the day Marco had been attacking the punching bag, the day of Dillon's debut, when she'd told him to stop treating _her_ like a punching bag. She felt bad about that now. Marco had obviously been hurting badly even then.

"I'm so... sorry a... ab... about Mmm... Marco," Trixie said. Ricky turned around and stared at her in shock. That was the first time since the accident that she'd formed a full sentence. "This r... re... really... sss... sucks."

"Trixie... You're..." He shook his head.

"For once... You're the one... who... c... can't... talk."

Ricky actually laughed. He pulled Trixie into his lap and hugged her. She couldn't believe she'd done it. Finally, whatever had been blocking her brain from connecting words seemed to be healing. It felt incredible to be able to say what she was thinking again.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ricky asked her.

"You w... were sad. I... w... wanted to help."

He looked at her and he didn't hide his tears. "I was coming by your room... I heard Danny..." He sighed. "No one told me. Snow was probably waiting until she found the right time... Like there's _ever_ a right time."

"I'm so sorry... I know you w... were close."

"When I was growing up, his mom really tried to help my mom... His dad got help and stopped hitting his mom, but she knew my mom wasn't that lucky. I grew up around Marco. He followed me onto the indies... He was like my brother." He sighed, wiping away fresh tears. "He was a little younger than me. I always tried to look out for him. When he and Maxel got wasted and stupid, I usually cleaned up the mess. I tried drugs once at their insistence, but it wasn't for me. I hated being out of control, and I needed to be sober to protect my mom, so I never tried that again. I really tried to help them both... I'm the one who convinced Marco to go to his dad for help. I saw how dangerous it was getting for him... And he was okay, Trixie. He stayed sober. I was so fucking proud of him... After the accident, he stayed by my side as much as Snow, and every day that I've been here, he called me. Every. Fucking. Day. And then when he needed me... When he _really_ needed me the most... I couldn't be there because I was stuck in this Goddamned chair in this fucking place!"

"It's not y... your f... fault, Ricky."

"I know, but... But this sucks!"

Trixie nodded. "It does suck," she agreed. "It really does."

"I'd like to go to the funeral... I should be there... But I can't afford a plane ticket, let alone the cost of medical care while I'm gone."

"Talk... to Molly. She w... will help."

"It's too much."

"You _need_ to b... be there."

"I do... But what if I can't handle it? What if I snap?"

"You... are s... stronger... than you think." He'd said the same thing to her on her worst days.

Ricky hugged her again before allowing her to stand back up. "Thank you," he said. "I needed this... And I'm really glad you're talking again."

"Me, too..." She couldn't wait until she could talk to Danny. It would be incredible to have an actual conversation with her husband again. Her heart broke for everyone... She'd loved Marco, too. He was part of New Legacy. He was family... But she had to keep her emotions in check. Whenever Trixie got upset, the headaches got worse, and she was determined to keep getting better. The fact that she'd just spoken several full sentences gave her strength to believe that, in spite of yet another tragedy, life would eventually get better. She had to cling to that.

 _ **KEITH**_

It was a rough morning. He hadn't slept. After telling Danny what happened, he had found Shane. Since Molly was with Dean and Maxel, he took charge, helping Shane contact everyone to see who wanted to work for Smackdown. Everyone from New Legacy with the exception of Riley wanted to at least be there for the Ten Bell Salute. Even Danny was coming back for the night. A lot of them had opted not to wrestle. Jonah, Kevin, and the Nation all wanted matches, so he knew he had people he could count on for solid matches. Dillon and Alice had also expressed an interest in wrestling. Dana and Rida wanted to work, but Remy was too devastated and admitted her head wouldn't be in the game and she'd be a hazard in the ring.

Keith had to admit planning the show with Shane helped distract him. He could get through this if he kept busy... He tried not to think about the fact that he'd watched, helplessly, as Marco died in front of him. He was the leader of New Legacy, and right now, they needed him to be strong.

"Hey, man," Gabe greeted him. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," Keith said as he downed yet another cup of coffee. "How are you and Ginny?"

"Shitty... But we're both working tonight to distract ourselves... Joe's bugging out. Riley went MIA."

"Nicky and Lucas have her. She's okay. Nicky even had Lucas call Bray to come stay with Riley while they're at Smackdown."

"Why Bray?"

"He's got a comforting way of talking. He's saved Nicky from manic destruction a few times." Keith paused. "Gabe, she's in bad shape."

"Well, she just watched her boyfriend die, so yeah. I kind of figured."

"Nicky told me he found her on the roof... She was going to jump. If my brother hadn't talked her literally off the ledge..."

"Fuck..." Gabe sighed. "We've been getting along better, but we still aren't close like we should be. I don't know how to help her."

"Be there. She'll come to you if she needs you."

"How are you so calm, man? Marco fucking _died_ last night, my frequently unstable cousin tried to kill herself, and everyone's a mess, but you're not losing your shit."

"I'm the leader of our stable. It's not just kayfabe... Other than Danny, I'm the only one in New Legacy who was on the roster before the stable formed, and you guys have always looked to me when things got nuts... You guys need me. I can do this."

"Keith... You watched someone die last night. Someone you knew. Someone you _mentored._ It's okay if you freak out. No one's going to judge you."

"Freaking out won't bring him back. Someone's got to hold it together."

"So let someone who wasn't there do it. I _know_ you, man. I know you're freaked out."

"I'm fine."

"Keith."

Keith sighed. "Okay, I'm freaked out. I couldn't help him, Gabe. I watched him have a seizure and then watched as he stopped breathing. I watched Kristy try to revive him. I watched Danny Havoc perform CPR until he was literally forced to face the fact that it was too late... I called the ambulance, but there wasn't a damn thing I could do to help him. I was useless... But I _can_ do this. I can be there for everyone else. I can lead. I can keep us together when everyone's falling apart."

"You're so much like your dad sometimes, it's terrifying." Gabe sighed. "I'm with you, Keith. Whatever needs doing, name it."

Keith nodded. He had to force away an image that kept running through his mind... Marco on the floor, seizing, dying, and then turning into his mother.

"Gabe..." Keith said suddenly.

"What's up?" Gabe asked at his change in tone.

"What I watched happen to Marco... It almost happened to my mom. She overdosed in Japan. If she hadn't managed to tell that little shit Cody Hall to get AJ, she would have ended up just like he did..."

"Your mom's okay, man. She made it, and she's been sober ever since."

"It's just... He was sober, too, Gabe... Anyone can relapse. And if she ever did..." He shook his head.

"Keith, she's okay," Gabe said gently. "If the shooting didn't make her relapse, or the accident, nothing will."

"It could have been Nicky…"

"It wasn't, Keith. Nicky is okay. He's on his meds. He's doing great. Nicky's _fine_. Just like your mom."

"I know... My mind is just messing with me. I just needed to hear that from someone else."

"Happy to help. Are you alright?"

"I think so." Keith downed another cup of coffee.

"Good. Come on. I know you've been running around like Shane's bitch. Let me help."

Keith nodded, and together, they walked away.

 _ **RILEY**_

She knew she should go to Smackdown. They'd be doing some sort of tribute, and she should be there... But she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to listen to yet another Ten Bell Salute, especially not this one...

Lucas kept forcing her to eat. She wasn't hungry, but he kept cooking anyway, then pointing out how much extra food he had. He and Nicky were being so nice to her, she couldn't tell them no. She'd turned off her cell phone, ignoring the concerned phone calls and texts coming in.

"Here, honey," Lucas said gently. "I got you a change of clothes."

She was about to object when she saw he'd brought her another one of Marco's shirts. She clutched it to her chest. "It smells like him," she whispered.

"I figured you weren't ready to wear your own clothes, but that you might want another one of his shirts."

She started crying again as she breathed in Marco's scent. "Thank you," she said. "You're right. I don't want to wear anything else, but... I was wearing this one when he... When it happened... It's better I change." She couldn't believe Lucas, who she thought barely knew her, understood her so well.

She started stripping, not caring that he was standing right there. It wasn't like Lucas was interested in her anatomy anyway. She carefully placed the shirt she'd been wearing in her lap, then folded it. She stuck it behind her head as she sat back on the couch. Now Marco's scent literally surrounded her.

There was a knock at the door. Lucas opened it up. "Hey, Uncle Win," he said. He hugged Bray.

"Are you alright?" Bray asked him, still in the doorway.

"As much as any of us can be."

"And Nicky?"

"He's coping. Stable. He's been trying to focus on Riley."

Bray walked fully into the room then. He headed toward the couch. "Riley, my dear..." He sighed. "I'm not going to ask if you're alright, but I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thank you," Riley replied. She genuinely liked Bray. One of the few things she remembered about life right before her mother took her and ran was that Bray had been especially kind to her. He'd seemed to know somehow what had happened to her, even if he didn't know who had done it. She remembered him trying to get her to talk then, too, but her mother had gotten between them before she could. Little Gracie might have been a shy, sweet kid, but she had already developed grown-up Riley's love of all things creepy, and there was no one creepier than Bray Wyatt except for the Undertaker. She would have told him the truth. She trusted him to protect her. She still believed if she'd told him about what his stablemate had done to her, he'd have killed him on the spot.

"Will you be okay with Bray?" Nicky asked as he came out of the bedroom of the suite. Riley nodded. "I can come back early if you need me. Lucas has a match, but I decided not to commit to one... Just in case it's too much."

"You can stay," Riley said. "I'll be fine with Bray."

Nicky nodded and hugged her. She let him hold her for a minute. "There's plenty of food in the fridge," Lucas told Bray. "Help yourself."

"Yes, _please_ do," Nicky said with a laugh. "Lucas cooked enough food to feed the entire roster for a week."

"Cooking helps me process things," Lucas said.

"Well, his coping mechanism works out in my favor," Bray said with a laugh. "Go on, Boys. Riley and I will be fine."

As Nicky and Lucas left, Bray sat down next to Riley. After a minute of silence, she curled up with her head in his lap and started to cry as he stroked her hair. Neither of them spoke, but she found it oddly soothing. For the first time in a long time, Riley wished that her father were there.

 _ **DANNY**_

He made it to Smackdown shortly before the show started. He was immediately met with hugs and questions about Trixie and his mother. "Welcome back, Man," Gabe said.

"Thanks," Danny replied. "I wish it were for a better reason."

Shane called everyone out. He had everyone from New Legacy climb into the ring with him. Only Riley and, obviously, Trixie were not there. "As you have most likely heard by now, very early this morning, our company suffered a terrible loss," Shane began. "One of our youngest roster members, a part of New Legacy, has passed away. There is an enormous amount of grief in this building right now, but we stand here together to remember Marshall Hart. Please join us in a moment of silence as we ring the bell in his memory ten times."

Danny bowed his head and tried not to flash back to Saraya's salute. They'd all been on stage during that one, but now New Legacy stood seperate from the rest of the roster, their grief in a special category. Everyone else was gathered on the stage, and Shane joined them as the bell began to ring.

Nicky was holding up much better than he had at Saraya's tribute. He held Lucas's hand as the bell rang, clearly trying to ground himself. Keith stood on his other side next to Molly. She held herself together but Danny knew her well enough to see how badly this was hitting her. Keith looked a bit twitchy, but with the way he'd been chugging down caffeine since Danny had arrived, he suspected the guy hadn't slept since Marco's death. Maxel stared at the floor, his fists clenched, and Danny could tell it was taking everything he had not to break down on camera. Nera clung to one of Maxel's arms for dear life.

His stable was broken. He had expected grief, but this went deeper than that. They'd faced deaths before, but this one was different. Marco had been one of them. He had been a legacy, born into this business. He'd been the last member of the Hart Dynasty, and that meant their line had just died out. That was tragic enough, but his family had been talking trash about it behind Nattie and TJ's backs. When Nattie broke down and told Molly that their real concern hadn't been the loss of her son but the fact that the family would be remembered as ending with a drug addict, Molly had gone to Stephanie and demanded she charge the offending members of the family for the flights Shane had initially paid for. Danny supported that decision fully. Nattie and TJ had enough to worry about. They didn't need their family being assholes.

Danny looked toward the people on the stage as the video tribute began to play. Nattie and TJ had decided to come out, but they stayed toward the back, not wanting to get into the ring. Nattie stood openly weeping. What surprised Danny was the fact that TJ looked even more grief-stricken than his wife. Nattie wore her heart on her sleeve, but TJ kept his emotions bottled most of the time. Danny genuinely felt bad for him.

When it was finally over, everyone except the members of New Legacy went backstage. The arena was dead silent. None of the fans seemed to know how to react. New Legacy was untouchable. Even though what had happened to Trixie had been horrible, she'd survived. It was a great underdog story, and everyone was rooting for her to get well. Now, one of them had actually _died._ It didn't seem real to the fans, and Danny knew the wrestlers felt the same way.

Keith passed out hot pink armbands to everyone in the stable. In the center of the armbands was a black heart. They perfectly matched Marco's ring gear. Several of them started crying as they put them on. Even Dillon put one on over his Reaper gimmick ring gear. The hot pink stood out strongly against the black gear. _Kayfabe be damned,_ Danny thought. The Undertaker didn't even usually come out on stage for the tributes unless it was for someone like Paul Bearer. Dillon, however, stood in solidarity with his stablemates now, even if he was in character. Keith pocketed an armband that Danny assumed was for Riley. He handed an extra one to Danny. "In case Trix wants one," he whispered. Danny nodded and put it in his pocket. Keith took the last one and tied it around the top of one of the ringposts.

Keith picked up a microphone, took a deep breath, and flipped the switch, visibly putting his emotions aside. "Tonight, every single one of us wrestles for you, man," he said. "We love you." He dropped the microphone and led everyone out of the ring.

Once they got backstage, Danny saw that everyone else had been given armbands, probably by Shane. Theirs were different. They were black and had "The Last Hart" stitched in hot pink letters. Only the New Legacy members had ones designed to match Marco's ring gear.

The show resumed. The entire stable stayed together backstage. Jonah, Kevin, Ken, and James were with them as well. "Drinks are on me tonight," Keith told them.

"God bless ya, Lad," Kevin replied.

"I'll be heading back to the hotel after the show," Nicky said. "I don't want to leave Riley for long."

"Is she okay? She's ignoring my calls," Joe said, joining them.

"She's safe," Nicky said. "She's staying with me and Lucas. Her phone's been off all day. It's not just you she ignored."

"That explains why the wellness staff called me." He shook his head. "What was Stephanie _thinking?"_

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked.

"She ordered a drug test for my daughter. Couldn't she have waited a couple of days? For God's sake, she's _grieving!"_

"What a heartless bitch," Kristy mumbled.

"I called and cursed her out and she just stayed annoyingly calm and swore she had no idea what I was talking about."

"That's because Stephanie's not the one who orders drug tests," Molly said with a sigh. "Shane is."

"Shane did this? That son of a bitch-"

"Joe, calm down. It was an asshole thing to do, yeah, but he's probably just following policy given her history... I'll talk to Stephanie."

"You'd willingly talk to Stephanie?" Keith asked.

"Actually, ever since this happened, we're seeing eye-to-eye on things. She handled billing the flights without any protest. Stephanie wants to do what's right here. She may be a total bitch, but she loved Bret. She cares about Nattie and the Harts because of it. And I think she'd agree Shane was being insensitive. Anyway, Riley probably has no idea they want to test her."

"Is she still sober?" Joe asked.

"Yes. I have no doubt that she's sober. She's been working really hard to stay that way, especially since we lost Saraya."

"I believe you." He sighed. Danny saw how defeated he looked. It was clear he wanted to be there for Riley.

"Joe... She'll come around," Danny said. "Riley needs you right now, even if she doesn't realize it. Give her time. If she knows you're here, she'll come to you when she's ready."

"Thanks for that." Joe walked away.

As the night went on, Danny realized how badly he'd missed being there. He looked at Lucas and Gabe. "You guys are tagging tonight, right?" He asked.

"Yep. Against Jonah and Kevin," Gabe replied.

Danny looked at Molly. "Can I get involved?" He asked.

Molly smiled for the first time all night. "I've been waiting for you to ask," she said. "But this show was Keith's baby, not mine."

"You've got it," Keith said. "Everyone in New Legacy's going over tonight. Tribute matches and all that... So when Kevin and Jonah get the upper hand, you run out and shock everyone since no one expects you to wrestle anytime soon. Go crazy. Just give Jonah and Kevin a head's up."

"Or don't," Molly said with a laugh. "They can adapt, and it's always fun to surprise people."

Twenty minutes later, that match was in full swing. Danny watched as Jonah hit Gabe hard with a spear and Gabe hit the mat. Lucas was busy trying to fend off Kevin. Danny's music hit. The crowd started cheering as he ran out with a steel chair and slammed it against Jonah's back. He repeated this several more times.

Jonah cursed. "Welcome back, ya damn cunt," he said softly in a good-natured tone as he pretended to be knocked out.

"Miss me?" Danny asked as he knelt beside him.

"That we do."

Danny stood and held the chair up like a trophy. The referee was still trying to separate Kevin and Lucas, so he didn't notice Danny's attack.

Danny jumped out of the ring. He stood at ringside, the chair no longer visible, and smiled at the referee innocently. Jonah barely started moving and somehow tagged Kevin in. Gabe tagged in Lucas. Kevin tried to hit Lucas, but Lucas moved and Kevin hit the referee instead. The referee got knocked out. Danny smiled and pulled out a table from beneath the ring. He set it up outside of the ring before jumping in and attacking Kevin. Kevin struggled, but Danny picked him up and threw him out of the ring, putting him through the table as the fans cheered again.

"Fuck, Laddy, this wasn't supposed ta be a hardcore match," Kevin mumbled as Danny jumped down beside him.

"You good?" Danny asked.

"I'm _great._ Hardcore's better," Kevin said. He covered his laugh by pretending to moan in pain.

Lucas jumped down beside Danny. Together, they lifted Kevin into the ring. Lucas covered him as Danny pushed the broken table pieces beneath the ring. Gabe shook the referee awake and he began counting. Lucas got the win.

As everyone cheered, Lucas and Gabe called Danny into the ring with them. He got between them and raised their hands in victory. The crowd cheered and Danny felt like himself for the first time since the accident.

When he got backstage, his phone started to ring. He picked up immediately. "Trix? Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't normally call him.

Trixie replied with, "Hey there, h...handsome. How is e...ev...ery...thing going?"

"It's oka-" He paused as he realized what she'd just said. "Trixie! Holy shit! You... You're _talking!"_

"I'm talking," Trixie said with a laugh.

Danny was too shocked to speak for a moment. It had been so long since he'd been able to have a real conversation with her… He'd missed that so much. "Trixie… How? How did this happen?" He asked. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. He wasn't normally one to cry over being happy, but it was such a relief to hear Trixie speaking full sentences that he couldn't help it.

"Ricky was sad… I wanted to make him feel better," she said practically. She didn't even stumble over the words, although she spoke slowly, as though testing each word. Danny was amazed.

"That's so _you_ ," he said with a laugh. "You see someone who's upset, so you immediately have to comfort them… My God… Trixie… This is amazing."

"I know. It's nice. I… I missed being able to talk… So much."

"I love you… I wish I was there so I could kiss you right now."

"Me too!" She blew a kiss at him. "How's ev…eryone?"

"Broken, but they'll pull through. They miss you."

"I miss them, too… But I'll be… back. One day."

"You will. I believe in you."

"I love you, Danny."

He closed his eyes, taking a second to hold on to those words. Trixie had been telling him "love you" for a while, but this was the first time she'd put together a sentence and included his name. He hadn't realized until that moment how badly he wanted to hear her say those words again.

"I love you, too, Trixie."

"I know you… have to go. Tell everyone I said hi… _Actually_ said hi. Call me tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." He paused. "I love you so much, Trix."

"I love you, too." She hung up. Danny couldn't believe what had just happened. His wife was coming back to him. Everything was falling apart in New Legacy, but being back at WWE had given him a sense of peace he hadn't felt in too long, and hearing Trixie speak almost normally gave him a hope he'd thought had been lost for good. Finally, things were starting to feel like they might actually get back to normal eventually.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

 _ **GABE**_

He woke up confused. He was in a bed that wasn't his and he wasn't alone. It took him a minute to remember where he was. He'd gone back to Keith's room the night before. Keith had finally agreed to try to sleep, but he was terrified to do it alone. He knew he'd have nightmares.

Gabe had immediately crawled into Keith's bed. They were both quite secure in their sexuality and their friendship, and he'd had no issue holding Keith just so the poor guy could get some sleep. The nightmares had been bad, but Gabe was able to calm Keith down and get him back to sleep. Molly had come back some time later. Gabe had woken up and watched her take in the sight of her fiance in bed with another man, shrug, and climb in on Keith's other side. The three of them had slept like that all night and Keith hadn't had any more nightmares.

"Morning, Uso," Molly said with a yawn. "Molly requires caffeine."

Gabe got up and put on what might be the last of the coffee in town that Keith hadn't already consumed. Thankfully, there was enough for all three of them. Molly gently woke Keith as Gabe prepared the coffee.

After they'd all been sufficiently caffeinated, Gabe sighed. "I guess I'd better go get ready," he said.

"Thanks for last night, man," Keith said.

"Anytime, brother." Gabe hugged him.

"I need a shower," Molly said. She looked at Keith and added, "Wanna join me?"

Gabe laughed. "Yeah, it's _definitely_ time for me to go. I'll catch you guys later." He headed away.

Once he got back to his room, he saw that Ginny was already awake, dressed, and hanging out with her sister. "Hey, Beautiful," he greeted Ginny with a kiss. He liked that they'd finally decided they were dating. Nothing had ever felt so right to him. "Hi, Faye."

"Am I not beautiful?" Faye asked with a laugh. She was already dressed in the clothes Gabe assumed she was wearing to the funeral. So was Ginny.

"You're _stunning,_ Doll," Gabe said, kissing her cheek.

"That's better," Faye said. "I should go."

"Hang on, Faye," Ginny said. "Sit."

Faye sat down obediently on the chair Ginny pointed to. Ginny pulled her sister's hair out of the messy braid it had been pulled into and began re-braiding her hair, slowly and deliberately, making each bit perfect. "You suck at braiding your hair," Ginny said gently. Gabe smiled as he watched her taking care of her little sister like she'd done when they were younger. "There. Perfect."

Faye looked in the mirror and smiled. "Thanks, Gin," she said, hugging her.

"You look beautiful," Ginny told her sadly.

As Faye left, Ginny looked at Gabe. "You should hurry up and shower," she said. "We need to get going soon."

"Gin... Are you okay?" Gabe asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ginny... Talk to me."

"He's... He was one of _us,_ Gabe... But he was always the outsider, and I feel like I didn't try hard enough to get to know him... And now he's dead. He was _twenty-four._ It could have been _any_ of us." Ginny tried to hide her tears, but Gabe stopped her. He gently wiped them away instead.

"I know... I wish I'd tried harder, too. He was dating my cousin. I should have made more of an effort to get to know the guy."

"How is she?"

"She's been with Nicky and Lucas. Joe's worried sick about her, but he's not sure what he can do, you know? He got in a fight with her when she started dating Marco because he didn't trust him, and Riley's hardly spoken to him since. Even when he visited her in the rehab, they barely talked. It's killing him to know she's hurting and he can't fix her."

"She's stubborn... But she needs him."

"Let's hope she realizes that soon."

"Yeah..." Ginny took a breath and went back into To Do List Mode. "Go shower. I'll get your suit out."

Gabe nodded, knowing he needed to hurry. He kissed her before heading into the shower, wishing he could delay the rest of this day for a bit longer.

 _ **DILLON**_

He was walking to the rental car with Alice when he spotted Johnny, Trinity, and Randi. His sister ran to him. "I don't want to go," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Randi, sweetie, no one's forcing you to do this," he said gently as he held her.

"It's my fault!" She cried out.

"What?" Dillon asked in confusion.

"Baby, how could this possibly be your fault?" Johnny asked.

"I _knew!"_ She said through her tears.

"What do you mean, honey?" Trinity asked.

"I knew, Mom... That day I ran away to the cemetery, Marco was there. He didn't know I was watching, and he was talking to Saraya, and he said he was worried he was going to shoot up again..." She hid her face in Dillon's chest as she added, "I'm sorry! I begged him to promise to fight... And he said he'd try... And I believed him, so I didn't tell anyone..."

"This isn't your fault," Dillon said.

"I should have told... He could have gotten help... Molly would have drug tested him..."

"Randi, baby, you couldn't have known," Johnny said.

"Sweetheart, you can't blame yourself," Trinity added.

"But I _knew_ he was in trouble, and I didn't tell anyone, and he... he _died!"_ Randi sobbed.

"It's not your fault," Alice said firmly. "Marco made his own choices, Randi. It's _his_ fault."

Dillon wasn't surprised by her harsh words. Alice wasn't one to sugarcoat. "I... I _really_ wanted to help him," Randi said sadly.

"I know you did, Kid," Alice replied.

"I really liked him."

"Me, too." Alice took Randi's hands in her own. "It's okay to be upset, but don't blame yourself. He wouldn't want that. You've been through a lot of crap in your life, and Marco would never want you to carry a weight like that when it's simply not the truth. This is _not_ your fault..."

"He promised to try..."

"And I am positive he _did_ try. It's just that, sometimes, trying's not enough. I'm sure he didn't mean to let you down, honey."

"Everyone always leaves..." Randi started to cry harder.

"Well, _I'm_ not leaving, okay? And Dillon and Molly and Gabe aren't going anywhere, either."

Randi nodded, calming down as Alice held her. Dillon knew, in that moment, that Alice was the only one for him. He hadn't exactly doubted it before, but he'd wondered if it was really love or just friendship between them. Now he knew, as he watched her comfort his baby sister, that he truly loved her. Somehow, she understood him and his sister in a way that only Molly ever had before.

When Johnny and Trinity finally got Randi in their car, Dillon pulled Alice closer to him and kissed her. Alice smiled at him. "What was _that_ for?" She asked. Dillon rarely initiated physical contact.

"For being you," he said simply. They left it at that as they got into the car.

 _ **RILEY**_

She didn't want to do this. Lucas had picked out a beautiful black dress for her and done her hair. He'd even offered to help her put on makeup, but it was pointless. Her eyes were red, puffy, and still tearing up frequently, and she didn't care how she looked anyway. Her boyfriend was dead. Honestly, who gave a fuck about looking good when he was being put in the ground in a matter of hours?

She stood in the cemetery now. Nattie and TJ walked over to her and she immediately blurted out, "I'm sorry!" She started sobbing again.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Nattie whispered. She pulled her into a hug.

"This isn't your fault," TJ added. "Please don't think that. He wouldn't want that." He wrapped her and Nattie both in his arms.

"I loved him," she whispered.

"We know," Nattie said. "And he loved you."

"He did," TJ added. "His face lit up every time he talked about you."

"Stay with us for this, Riley," Nattie said. "You're family."

"I'm just his girlfriend-" Riley objected.

"No. You were his light, Riley," TJ said. "I never saw him so happy as he was with you."

Riley nodded. She stood between them as the priest began to speak. It was hard to focus on his words, so she looked around. She spotted Ricky in his wheelchair. He looked good, considering, but she could tell he was devastated. Marco had always spoken highly of Ricky. Snow stood by his side now. _She's lucky,_ she thought. Snow had nearly lost him, but she'd been spared that tragedy. Riley was insanely jealous of her for a moment, but she realized Snow didn't exactly have it easy. Ricky was paralyzed. He might never walk again... But he was _alive._ Riley hoped Snow understood how blessed she was to still have him.

The service seemed to go on forever. Riley was trembling. TJ automatically took his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. He said nothing as he did this. Riley leaned closer to him, taking comfort in even that small gesture. Nattie squeezed her hand as she struggled to hold herself together. Riley wished she could be half as strong as she was.

Molly and Kristy were very close by. The entire stable was, actually. Maxel and Nera stood slightly to the side with the entire Hardy family. Maxel seemed to find strength in his family. Nera gripped Kevin's hand and Riley wondered if they'd officially announced what everyone had already figured out. Clearly, they were a couple... Another happy couple. The company was full of them. Riley felt an ache in her chest as she realized that for one small moment, she'd had that happiness, too, and now she'd lost it forever.

She forced herself to look away from the coffin again. So many people had come out for the funeral. Retired and released wrestlers from Nattie and TJ's generation had come out. Corri and Randy stood not far from their sons. Cayla stood with Danny looking completely grief-stricken. Saraya's brothers had come back to town for this funeral and Riley remembered that they'd had a big hand in training Marco to wrestle. They stood close to Cayla, both uncharacteristically quiet and stoic as the priest continued to drone on. The Nation stood together. Havoc openly wept, a sight Riley had never expected to see. Shane stood with Stephanie and Paul. For once, Riley did not suspect a hidden agenda from Stephanie or Paul. Paul looked genuinely upset and Stephanie look straight-up devastated. The WWE had certainly suffered losses before, but Marco had been so young... He'd barely started living. He wasn't done yet. It was too tragic not to affect even someone as cold as Stephanie.

A few of the Harts were missing, and Riley knew Molly had banned them from attending at TJ and Nattie's request. This included Marco's dick of a cousin who had tried to force him back on drugs. Riley could hardly believe he'd tried to come to the funeral, but she was glad Molly had made him leave. If he'd been there, Riley might have actually murdered him.

A few people gave eulogies, but Riley barely heard them. Maxel caught her attention. "Marco was my best friend... My brother... He never did anything small. Wrestling, music, love... He was all-in. His passion for everything he did was one of his best qualities. He might have been the quietest guy in the room, but trust me, he was making snarky comments in his head..." Maxel started crying. He had clearly been fighting not to, but he couldn't continue now. "I... I'm sorry..." He said.

Riley watched as Matt Hardy ran up to his son's side. He pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Dad... I know I messed that up," Maxel whispered. "I tried not to, but-"

"Shhh, Maxel," Matt said gently. "It's a _funeral,_ kiddo. You're _supposed_ to cry." He released him and took the speech out of Maxel's trembling hands. His mother Reby came and put an arm around his shoulders, leading him back to the rest of the family. Matt cleared his throat and began reading the rest of Maxel's eulogy.

"Marco was always there if you needed someone to talk to. No matter how messed up he was, he put his feelings aside to listen and to try to make people feel better," Matt read. "I... _My son_ would not be here today if he hadn't had Marco in his life. His heart... _All_ of our hearts... Are broken. Marco was too young, and too full of life, but if he heard all of this, he'd laugh at us and tell us to stop being emo. Well, Marco, I'm sorry, but today, being emo is justified. I... _We_ love you, and we will never forget you." He paused, then walked back to his family.

Riley began crying harder. TJ already had Nattie in his arms, but he pulled Riley into the hug. It was both strange and extremely comforting. They'd all lost Marco, and even though she'd only been his girlfriend and not anything more official, Riley felt like part of their family. She took comfort in that as, once again, Keith forced himself to be strong and give a beautiful speech. She tried very hard to listen, but it was difficult to focus. She was so stressed out and her body was so exhausted from the weight of her grief... All she wanted to do was jump onto the casket like a crazy Italian widow and weep for her lost love. She'd witnessed this in person a couple of times as a kid and she'd found it beautiful, in a very sad way, that these women had loved someone that deeply. Now she understood.

As the funeral came to a close, everyone placed flowers on the casket. Riley tossed hers right before TJ and Nattie did. She knelt beside the casket as she did, sobbing harder. As she stood, she suddenly felt dizzy. Without warning, Riley collapsed as everything went black.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She was still close to the casket when Riley collapsed. TJ, who was beside her, reacted quickly. He caught her before she could hit the ground. Molly, Kristy, and Joe were the first to run to Riley's side.

"What happened?" Joe demanded.

"She stood up and fainted," TJ replied. "She was pretty shaky during the service."

A million thoughts raced through Molly's head. Riley had collpased. It could be stress. Molly knew Riley had been with Nicky and Lucas, so she knew she hadn't slipped up with the drugs or anything, but it was terrifying that she'd collapsed.

"Give her to me. I'm taking her to the hospital," Joe said. He gently took her from TJ's arms. Molly knew there was bad blood between Joe and TJ, but neither of them showed any hint of it now.

"I'm coming with you," Molly said as Kristy checked Riley's breathing and pulse.

"Me, too," Kristy added. "Her breathing's okay, and her pulse is strong. It's probably stress, but it's better to be on the safe side and get her checked out."

They rode in silence. Molly and Kristy stayed in the backseat with Riley laying across their laps. She started to stir as they got to the hospital. "What happened?" She mumbled.

"You fainted," Molly said.

"I... I fainted?" Riley asked.

"You're going to be fine, Baby," Joe said from the front of the car.

"Dad?" Riley was confused. She looked to Molly and Kristy.

"It's alright, honey," Kristy promised. "It's probably just stress."

Molly squeezed Riley's hand to try to calm her. She was just as worried as Riley was. Healthy people didn't just collapse.

The three of them stayed by Riley's side as the doctors ran tests. They hooked her up to saline so she'd stay hydrated. Molly had never seen Riley look so vulnerable. Joe gave Riley some space as the doctors asked for privacy for personal questions, but Molly and Kristy refused to leave her. Within an hour, the doctors came back with test results. Molly braced herself for what could be bad news.

 _ **RILEY**_

With her best friends by her side, Riley found strength. "Tell me," she whispered.

"First of all, other than being a bit dehydrated, you are perfectly healthy," the doctor said.

"Thank God," Kristy whispered.

"One test did come back positive, however..."

Riley paused. "What was it?" She asked nervously. If she was healthy, what could have come back positive?

"You're pregnant, Ms. Archer."

The world tilted. Riley was certain she was going to faint again. She couldn't have heard that correctly. "I'm... _what?"_ She asked.

"I know this is difficult to hear, especially with your loss, but you are pregnant. I'd like to run an ultrasound so we can check the baby's health."

 _The baby's health,_ she repeated to herself. She was _pregnant._ She'd literally just buried Marco and now she was pregnant. With _his_ baby...

"I... I can't be," Riley insisted. "We were careful." She was obsessive about using condoms.

"Riley... Are you sure you guys always...?" Molly asked, letting the sentence trail off.

"I... Yes, we..." Riley paused. "No... There's a possibility that, in the heat of the moment between... You know, we just... We may not have always stopped to change condoms. I'm not sure." She shook her head. "I can't be pregnant. The test must be wrong."

"Let the doctor run the ultrasound," Kristy said gently. "That will tell us for sure."

Riley nodded, convinced it would show nothing. Her heart stopped as the doctor said a few minutes later, "See that? That is your baby. The heartbeat is strong... Everything looks normal. I'd say you're, at most, nine or ten weeks in."

"How could I have been pregnant that long and not know?" She was trying to make sense of it, but this was impossible.

"It's not that uncommon." He paused. "Ms. Archer, you have choices if you don't want to go through with this."

"Choices? I..." She sighed. "Can you get my father? Please?"

The doctor nodded and left after putting the equipment away. "What am I going to do?" Riley asked.

"Just breathe, Riles," Molly said. "You have time to figure this out."

"I can't be a mom. I'm a fucking mess!" Riley shook her head. "This can't be happening."

"You're going to be okay," Kristy promised, although Riley couldn't see how that was possible.

 _ **SCOTTY**_

It had certainly been quite a day. His mother was in town for the funeral. She was very close to Nattie. She sat with him now, swinging her legs on the bed he shared with Faye. Suddenly, a tiny ball of fluff jumped up on the bed and thumped at her, demanding her attention.

"Bunny!" His mother squeaked. She immediately pulled Remus into her lap and began petting him. "Scotty, when did you get a bunny?"

"He adopted Faye. I didn't get a say," Scotty said.

"He's so fluffy! Oh my God, what do you mean you didn't get a say? Would you have said no? How can you say _no_ to this face? Look at it… Look at it!" She shoved the bunny in his face. Remus twitched his nose at Scotty.

"You're going to make Dad get you a bunny now, aren't you?" Scotty asked with a laugh.

"Yep!" His mother declared, snuggling Remus against her chest.

"Great. Dad's going to ground me again." He was happy to see his mom smiling, so he didn't mind this much.

"Aw, he likes you!" Faye said as she walked back into the room.

"He's so cute, Faye! What's his name?" His mother asked.

"Remus."

His mother looked at Faye and smiled. "Marry this girl, Scotty. That's an order."

"Okay, Mom. I'll get right on that," Scotty said with a laugh.

She released Remus and pulled out her cell phone. "Phil? Phil, buy me a bunny… Yes, I'm serious. _Now_ , Phil… Right now. Seriously. I want it in the house when I get back." She paused. "He wants to talk to you, Scotty," she said, handing him the phone.

 _Damnit,_ Scotty thought. He took the phone. "Hey, Dad."

"Scott, explain," his father said.

"Um… Faye and I sort of rescued a rabbit because he insisted on it, and Mom just met him."

"I don't have a choice here, do I?"

"Don't feel bad. I didn't either."

"Right. You're still grounded."

"I figured."

"Love you. Put your mom back on."

"Love you, too." He passed the phone back to his mother. As Faye picked Remus up, Scotty watched her. It made him smile to see her smile. It was too soon, but maybe he should take his mother's order someday… Marrying Faye certainly seemed like a good idea. He was positive it would make him even happier than it would apparently make his mother. He kissed her head as he imagined growing old with her. It was a nice idea.

 _ **RILEY**_

When her father came in, Molly and Kristy left to give them space. Riley looked at her father and cried out, "I really messed up this time, Daddy..." She started sobbing.

Her father was alarmed. "Riley... I'm here, Baby Girl. Whatever it is, we'll get through this together."

Riley allowed him to hold her as she sobbed into his chest. Finally, she whispered, "Daddy, I'm pregnant..."

He clearly heard her as he held her tighter. "Oh, baby..." He sighed. "I'm here, Baby Girl. Whatever happens, you're not alone."

Riley couldn't stop crying. She felt six years old all over again. "I'm so scared," she whispered.

"I know, baby... And that's okay. It's scary to be in this situation. But I'm here, okay? We can get through this together."

"Do you hate me?"

"What? Of course not!"

"But I keep screwing up... And my boyfriend turned out to be an addict, and now I'm pregnant and I'm on my own with no idea how to be a parent... This poor kid... He's so screwed."

"Can I tell you a secret? No one thinks they'll be a good parent. There's no way to prepare for this kind of thing. You learn as you go. You screw up... Some of us screw up more than others." He looked at her. "I know I've messed up with you, Riley, but I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

"You weren't the only one who screwed up our relationship, Dad. I haven't exactly made it easy for you." She paused. "I'm really scared, Dad."

"I know."

"I should tell Nattie and TJ... But how can I?"

"Just be honest. And wait until you're ready. I mean, if you don't keep it-"

"He's Marco's. I have to keep him... He's... I loved him, Dad, and this baby is all that's left of him."

"But if you can't handle it-"

"Then I'll find a way... I... I have to be strong for him." She didn't know why, but she was positive the baby was a boy. She could feel it. And as her fear eased slightly, she became too attached to the idea of him to ever consider not having him or giving him up for adoption. "I _need_ to do this, Dad... But I can't do it alone."

"You don't have to. I meant what I said. I'm here for you, Baby Girl. Always."

Riley nodded. "Did Nattie and TJ come to the hospital?"

"Oh yeah. They've been in the waiting room. They're very worried. TJ barely caught you when you fainted."

"Can you get them?"

"Yes. I'll be right back."

Riley sat in silence for a minute. _Jesus, Marco... You went and died and left me carrying your kid. You're kind of an asshole,_ she thought. She shook her head. _An asshole I love very much... I miss you so much... I don't know how to do this without you, but I will. I_ swear _to you, I'll be the best parent anyone's ever seen... He deserves that._

Nattie and TJ came in. Her father stayed in the doorway. "How are you feeling, honey?" Nattie asked.

"You gave us a real scare, Riley," TJ added.

"I... um... I know why I collapsed," she said.

"What happened?" TJ asked.

"I... um... I'm..." She sighed. "I'm pregnant." She paused. "And it's Marco's."

Nattie covered her mouth and started to cry. TJ took her hands in his own. "What do you need, honey? We're here," he said. Nattie nodded, too emotional to say anything.

"I don't know," Riley admitted. "I just thought you guys deserved to know…"

"Thank you," Nattie said, recovering her ability to speak. "This is the hardest day of our lives, but finding out about this… It helps a little. Riley, sweetheart, I know you're probably terrified, but we can help. You don't have to do this alone."

"I'm realizing that," Riley said, looking at her father. He smiled sadly at her. She had been terrified of going through this without Marco, but she knew now that she wasn't in this alone. She had Molly and Kristy. She had Nattie and TJ. She had her father… She just had to figure out how to keep moving forward.

 _There_ is _no such thing as forward,_ she thought. _Marco's gone. The world stopped._ The truth, however, was that the world had kept moving, as it always did, and somehow, she needed to find a way to move with it.

 _ **DANNY**_

He was heading home soon, but he had a little time to kill. He decided to call and check on his mother. "Baby! How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm okay, Mom. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine. In fact, the doctors think I can go home soon… Maybe later this week."

"Mom, that's great!" He was relieved. He knew she was getting better, but it was one thing to be doing well but still be in the hospital. Going home was a huge step.

"I'm excited. I can't wait to see something other than this hospital. How is everyone?"

Danny updated her. Then he said, "Cayla should be back home later tonight. I'll let her know you'll be getting released, and as soon as I get home, I'll help her start getting everything ready."

"Don't fuss. I'm coming home. I don't need anything else."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too."

When they hung up, he called Trixie. She talked his ear off. He could barely get a word in edgewise, and he couldn't be happier. "I miss you," he said.

"I miss you, too," she replied. "The doctors say I'm doing r-really well. Better every hour. Now if only I could read…"

"You'll get there, Trix. You can do anything."

"You're sweet."

"I'm honest."

"And that's sweet." She blew a kiss at him. He smiled. He couldn't wait to get back home suddenly.

"I'll see you soon, Trix. I love you."

"I love you, too."

After that, Danny began to pack up his things. He knew he'd be happy to be home, but he still longed for the day he could return to wrestling. He missed it. Once Trixie was better and able to handle being alone for longer periods of time, he knew he'd go back. He could wait until then, but eventually, he'd go crazy if he didn't work.

 _ **NICKY**_

He was trying not to get stressed, but he was worried. Molly had called to tell him Riley was okay, but he couldn't shake the stress of the day. When someone knocked on his hotel room door, he opened it cautiously.

"Did someone order really bad horror movies?" Rida asked cheerfully.

"Rida?" He asked in confusion as Lucas joined him at the door.

"I figured after the day we all had, you boys might need to relax. I brought entertainment, and Dana brought cookies." She pointed to Dana beside her.

"What movies did you bring?" Lucas asked, letting them inside.

"Extremely bad slashers from, like, the 1980s. Lots of hot teenagers drinking, having sex, and getting brutally butchered. Extremely bad special effects. Terrible acting. It's glorious," Rida replied.

Dana pulled out her Ipod and immediately began to play Bobby Roode's entrance music. Lucas and Nicky both started laughing. "See? Ya lads needed this," Dana said.

"We definitely did," Nicky agreed. He led Rida to the DVD player so she could put on the first film. All of them curled up on the couch. They ate cookies and watched bad movies, and it actually helped release some of the tension he'd felt building up. With everything that had happened, Nicky realized how much more he appreciated his friends. Life was short, and for the first time, he was really living it. He relaxed as Rida put on the next movie and Dana and Lucas started making a fresh batch of cookies.

 _ **RILEY**_

When the doctors finally came and released her a couple of hours later, Riley picked up her phone. "Give me a minute?" She asked her father.

"Of course, Baby," he replied. He gave her some space.

Riley was dialing the number before she stopped to think about it. "Hello?" Maxel answered in confusion.

"Hey, Maxel… It's Riley," she said.

"Riley! Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Mostly."

"Do they know why you fainted?"

"Yep. I'm pregnant."

Maxel was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Shit… That's… Amazing and horrible and awesome all at the same time. Are you…? I mean…?"

"I'm freaking out. But it's okay. I'm going to figure this out. And I'm keeping him."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay. So what can I do to help?"

"Well, naturally, I'm really stressed out… I am overwhelmed, and I'm scared I'm going to, you know, pull a Riley and do something incredibly stupid…"

"You're feeling like you're going to slip up?"

"I feel like I could be heading that way, yeah. If I don't stop it. That's why I wanted to call you… I have to get my shit together for this kid, Maxel… So I was wondering if I could go to a meeting with you sometime?"

Maxel was silent for a second. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Of course you can! I pretty much know where and when every meeting is in every town we go to, just in case… When do you want to go?"

"I think I need to rest today, but maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up around noon."

"Sounds like a plan. See you then."

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"He'd be proud of you."

She was silent now. "What do you mean?" She finally asked.

"Marco never wanted to drag you down with him. He loved you. He'd be really happy you're getting help."

She felt a couple of tears fall down her cheeks. "Thank you for that," she said. "I think I needed to hear it. I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up and walked back over to her father. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" He asked.

"I think I should go back to Nicky and Lucas, but thanks for the offer. I appreciate it. I just know they're worried about me," she replied.

"Okay. Come on. I'll drive you."

"Dad?" She asked.

"Yeah, Baby?" He replied.

"I love you… Even if I suck at showing it."

He hugged her. "I know, Riley. I love you, too. Even if _I_ suck at showing it." He smiled sadly again.

"We'll both work on that."

"That sounds like a really good idea." He helped her into the car and they drove off in the first comfortable silence they'd shared in a very long time.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**

 _ **DANNY**_

He'd never been so happy to be at a hospital. Danny watched his mother stand on her own and begin walking toward the exit. He stayed close to her. Cayla helped his mother get into her car. They drove to the house with the sunroof open.

"I missed the sun," his mother told them. "This feels so good..."

As Cayla pulled into the driveway, she said, "Welcome home, Danielle." She smiled brighter than she had since the accident. Danny could tell that having his mom in the house was giving Cayla a small bit of closure.

"I promise I'll get my own place eventually," his mother insisted.

"Nonsense. You belong here, and I'm happy to have the company," Cayla insisted. "This became your home the moment we decided to take you in, and that's not going to change."

"You mean you're not sick of me yet?" His mom asked with a laugh.

"I'm grateful you're here, Dani." Cayla turned the car off and Danny got out of the car quickly. He rushed to open his mother's door. She walked casually, looking better than she had in ages. If he didn't know she'd had a heart transplant, he'd never have guessed it.

He carried in his mother's belongings and left them in her room. She sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. "Home," she mumbled. She looked relieved that she was really there and it wasn't just a dream.

Danny sat down beside his mother as Cayla searched the kitchen for something to feed her. She started playing with his hair, casually running her fingers through it. "It's longer than it was," she observed. "And it was already really long."

"I haven't felt compelled to cut it," Danny said. "Do you hate it?"

"No... You keep it so clean and healthy, it doesn't matter how long it is. It's beautiful." She sighed. "I missed this..."

"Missed what?"

"Moments. I missed these little slices of life where everything was just peaceful and perfect for a split second. It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you back."

"Danny... I want to see Trixie."

"Mom, you _just_ got home."

"I know, but... I've been thinking about her so much, and I just... I want to see her. I _need_ to see her."

Danny hesitated. He didn't know if his mom could handle seeing Trixie. She had Saraya's heart. He knew that she felt guilty on some level. On top of that, he didn't know how Trixie would react. She knew his mom had survived because of her mum, but actually _seeing_ her might be too much for Trixie.

"I think she'd like that," Cayla said as she appeared with snacks. "She's been so worried about you."

"Great. When can we go?" His mom asked.

"Eat first. See if you still feel up to it, and then we'll talk about going to see her."

Danny was relieved Cayla had made the decision for him. He couldn't decide if this would be a good thing or a bad one, and he appreciated Cayla taking the weight off of his shoulders. As they began to eat, Danny focused on the fact that his mother was finally home. She'd survived, and she was healthy, and that was all that mattered.

 _Trixie's next,_ he told himself. He'd spent too long telling himself Trixie would recover and come back to him. It was nice to finally believe that thought.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He was sitting with Nicky and Riley when his phone rang. "Hey, Mom," he said. "What's up?"

"Lucas... Honey... I need you," his mother said. She sounded terrified.

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately alert. Nicky and Riley watched him in concern.

"My water broke... I'm in an ambulance headed to the hospital." He could tell she was crying. She let out a cry of pain that seriously alarmed him.

"An ambulance? Where's Dad?"

"He... Ouch! Sorry... He had an appearance they wouldn't let him miss. He's stuck in traffic about eighty miles away."

"Hang in there, Mom. I'm coming. Everything will be okay." Lucas looked at Nicky and Riley as he hung up. "Mom's water broke," he said numbly. "Dad's stuck in traffic and she's freaking out."

"Let's go," Nicky said, jumping up. He paused as he remembered Riley was there.

"I'll go stay with my Dad for a little bit," Riley said. "Don't worry about me. Go take care of Tenille."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Dude, your mom's in _labor._ I'm good. Really. Go. Good luck." She hugged him. Lucas nodded and grabbed the essentials before racing out the door with Nicky right behind him.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She knew this meeting couldn't be put off any longer. Shane sat across from her armed with coffee and some of Molly's favorite sugary snacks. Molly allowed herself to consume a bit of his offering before she said, "So... We need to rework the pay-per-view."

"We do," Shane said. "Molly, I'm so sorry. I delayed this as long as I could."

"I know. It's okay."

"I can plan it alone if you need me to."

"No... I'm ready to do my job again, Shane. I _need_ to get back to normal. This grieving thing isn't working for me. I need to move on."

"Right. I was thinking you should retain... Out of respect to... to him."

"I don't want to defend," Molly said. "This was supposed to be Marco's night. I'm not shitting on his memory by having some other match."

"Okay... We can remove the title from the show."

"Not entirely. Let's have an all-out brawl. The entire division, except for me and obviously Danny, has a huge hardcore battle. Winner gets the next title shot."

"Who wins?"

Molly sighed. "I don't know. This was Marco's turn, Shane... I have no idea who to give it to now. I don't think anyone in the division wants to be the one to take it right now. It's like they're stealing his moment… And it's a slap in the face to Nattie and TJ, and to Riley… They knew he was going to get the title. We can't just give it to any random roster member… It wouldn't be right."

"What about a surprise entrant? Someone outside of the division."

"Like who?"

"Like, say, Jeff Hardy."

Molly stared at him. "One, Jeff's retired. Two, he's not an official WWE legend on paper because he refused your contract offers. Three, he'd never come back to the company. So, while the idea is _awesome,_ I don't see how the fuck we're supposed to pull it off."

"Easy, Darlin'," a voice said from the doorway. "It's called _one more run... One more run..._ "

Molly spun around. "Jeff!" She cried out in surprise. She jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm late, aren't I?" Jeff asked as he hugged her back.

"I expected that much," Shane said with a smile.

"You're serious? You'd come back?" Molly asked.

"Briefly, yes. I like that y'all brought the Hardcore Championship back. That title was my baby. Besides, I'm really bad at telling my girls no... Especially Nera," Jeff said with a laugh. "She wanted me around. She took this loss hard. I'm here for _her,_ and for my nephew, but I figured I might as well pick up one more title reign while I'm hanging around." He paused. "If that's alright with _you,_ Ms. Creative?"

Molly had to keep herself from showing just how excited this was making her. _You're a professional, not a fangirl,_ she reminded herself. The truth was, she'd wrestled Matt, but she'd never had the chance to wrestle his brother. She'd idolized Jeff Hardy and his crazy risk-taking matches as a kid. This was a dream match.

"You'll do," she said calmly.

"So I'll plow through your hardcore division... including my baby girl... And then I get to face _you._ Now _that_ is an honor! I'm a huge fan of yours, Molly Moxley."

Molly suddenly understood why Trixie squealed when excited. Thankfully, she was able to control the impulse. "This should be very interesting," she said. Shane smiled at her and she smiled back. She knew he could tell how excited she really was. Suddenly, Molly was looking forward to working again.

 _ **NICKY**_

They shouldn't have reached the hospital for at least two hours. Lucas drove just like his father, so that would have taken even longer. Because of this, for the first time since the night he'd intended to end his life, Nicky got behind the wheel of a car. He had adjusted quicker than he'd expected. His mother-in-law needed them. There was no time to let fear in. Instead, Nicky began driving like he used to, before the night that changed everything. It was sort of freeing to defy the laws of physics and make the drive in forty-three minutes. Lucas barely seemed to notice how quickly Nicky had been driving.

They raced upstairs to Tenille's room. She lay on her bed looking terrified. "We're here, Mom," Lucas said as he took her hand.

"You made it," Tenille said in relief. Then she cried out in agony and squeezed his hand. Nicky saw Lucas wince.

"It's okay, Mom. You're going to be fine," Lucas told her. Nicky knew he was saying it as much to comfort her as he was to convince himself.

Nicky took Tenille's other hand. "Just try to focus on us," he said as she cried out in pain again. She had a death grip on both of them.

"Where's Taylor? I... I need..." Tenille got out between gasps. Nicky could tell she was panicking. He'd certainly had enough panic attacks of his own to know the signs.

"He's on his way," Lucas said. "Breathe, Mom."

"I can't... It... It hurts. Something's wrong."

Nicky was pretty sure that giving birth was _supposed_ to hurt, but he didn't contradict her. One of the doctors heard her and began paying closer attention to her.

"The baby's in distress," the doctor said to a nurse. She began giving orders to everyone in the room.

Lucas looked as terrified as his mother as they worked to help her. "Everything's going to be okay," Nicky said to them both. "Just keep breathing, Tenille. You're doing great."

Two minutes later, there was no improvement. "Tenille, we're going to have to do a C-section," the doctor said gently.

"No... No, not yet. Please. My husband's not here," Tenille protested.

"I'm sorry, but we can't wait. Your daughter needs to come out. We'll take care of you," the doctor promised.

"Mom... Mom, you're going to be fine," Lucas said as calmly as he could manage. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Tenille replied through her tears. They wheeled her to an operating room.

Lucas was trembling. "Lucas..." Nicky said gently. He'd never seen him look so terrified. He pulled him into his arms, the calm and rational one for what was probably the first time in their entire relationship. "They're going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Lucas asked, allowing himself to cry softly now that his mother was gone.

"Because... Because I _said_ so, damnit. We've been dealt _way_ more than our fair share of crap, and it's time something _good_ happened!"

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do." Nicky kissed him and Lucas relaxed slightly. Nicky sincerely hoped he was right. He was positive they couldn't handle any more bad news.

 _ **DILLON**_

He wasn't the impulsive sort, but when Dillon saw the ad for a local Comic Con, he grabbed Alice and said, "Let's go."

"Seriously?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Yeah. We'll dress up in our ring gear and go."

"Dillon, we'll get in trouble. The fans could swarm us. We aren't supposed to appear anywhere like that without clearance from the company."

Dillon laughed. "They won't know it's us."

"How do you figure?"

"The automatic assumption at a Comic Con, no matter how much someone looks like a famous character, is that the person is a really good cosplayer." He paused. "I'm a nerd, Alice. I embrace it, and if you really want to see all of me, well... You should see my world."

Alice grinned at him. "Okay, my little nerd... Show me."

An hour later, they were all decked out in their ring gear. They arrived at the venue. Although Dillon always wore contacts in the ring, he wore his glasses now. It would lend power to the cosplayer cover story. "I'm Clark Kent until these come off," he explained to Alice. "It worked for Superman."

Alice's eyes went wide as she saw the enormous crowd of geeks, nerds, and fanboys and girls. There were boothes everywhere selling everything from comics to action figures to t-shirts to framed artwork. Several areas were set up for signings.

"Jeez... I thought WWE events were crazy!" She said. "Look at all these people dressed up as characters!"

That was when Dillon noticed an area that could be trouble. Jericho and Kevin Owens had tables set up next to each other. Nikki and Brie Bella were seated beside them. He'd forgotten WWE liked to set up a few signings at Comic Cons.

"Dude! Badass cosplay, man," Kevin declared.

"You two look great!" Brie added.

"I love your hair!" Nikki added to Alice.

"You know, our Reaper would look _sexy_ in glasses," Brie said.

Jericho looked at them and smirked. He gave them a thumbs-up from behind everyone and Dillon knew he recognized them.

"Don't they look awesome, bro?" Kevin asked Jericho.

Jericho grinned. "Oh yeah. They look almost like their twins. Beautiful job, guys," he said with a straight face. Dillon was grateful he didn't blow their cover.

Dillon led Alice to the table of one of his favorite comic book teams. "Hi guys," Daphne Flint, the artist, said. "Great cosplay! Reaper and Lilith are my favorite part of New Legacy. Well, them and the Shield. Sara Rollins is my girl! She rocks the Geek Girl magic. Riley Reigns is a _machine!_ And Molly Moxley... She's the best female on the roster. Hell, she's better than most of the guys, too! She's my hero."

"Mine, too," Dillon said with a grin. Alice barely covered her laugh.

"Molly Moxley actually inspired some of Reggie's look, back when she was still on the indies and we started writing the comics," Jerry Flint, the author of the comics, said. "And she lent her bits of her personality, too."

Dillon hadn't realized the comics had been inspired by his sister, but it made sense. That could be why he loved them so much.

"So what's the comic about?" Alice asked.

"She's never read them," Dillon explained. "She's new to the whole comic book thing."

"A virgin!" Daphne proclaimed with joy.

"I haven't been called _that_ in a very long time," Alice said with a laugh.

"Welcome to the world of Reggie and Zeus, a sister and brother who are tag team wrestlers by day and supernatural superheroes by night," Jerry said. "Reggie's got the powers of the five elements, and Zeus is telepathic, telekinetic, tele-everything. She's full of snark and kicks people's asses, and he's her devoted and sometimes goofy twin brother."

"Dude… Seriously?" Alice asked Dillon.

"You hate it," he said, feeling genuinely crushed.

"Are you _kidding?_ This is awesome! Like, ridiculously nerdy and goofy, but still freaking awesome."

"She _loves_ it!" Daphne declared. "Here. Have a copy of the first issue, on us. Time to pop that comic cherry!" She handed it to Alice.

A couple of minutes later, after Dillon purchased a couple of t-shirts, an autographed copy of the most recent comic, and a photo with Jerry and Daphne, Dillon and Alice walked away. "This nerd thing isn't so bad," Alice decided.

"You really think so?" Dillon asked.

"I do." She smiled at him. "It's nice to see you so relaxed, Dillon."

"I can be anonymous here… And I still know I'm amongst friends. Just a bunch of outsiders, weirdos, and kids who want to be superheroes hanging out with people who are just like them. It's nice, you know? No one expects me to be anyone that I'm not."

"So this is who you are? A total geek who loves comic books and fanboys over artists and writers?"

"Well… Yeah."

"Good. Because I want to know _you,_ Dillon. Whoever you really are inside. And this guy I see today? He's sexy as hell."

"Sexy? I'm geeking out and having nerdgasms over comics."

"You're being _you._ You're actually comfortable in your own skin for the first time, like, _ever._ And that's seriously hot. Super sexy, even." She looked at him suggestively.

Dillon was worried he might blush, but he remembered they were on his turf now. He decided to be a superhero for the day and pulled Alice closer. He kissed her hard, in front of everyone.

"Maybe you guys should rethink your cosplay," someone dressed as the Joker said with a laugh. "They're _cousins."_

"They must be from down South," his Harley Quinn said. "Seriously, you guys look so adorable together. Don't mind us!" She pulled her Joker away.

Alice started laughing. Dillon joined her. Normally, he'd have been embarrassed, but not today. Instead, he said, "Want to see how many confused cosplayer couples tell us we've inspired kinky fanfiction today?" He asked.

"Wait, what?" Alice asked.

"You'd be surprised what fans put online." He laughed. "I don't read it, but I've heard stories."

"Hilarious. And yeah, I'd like to confuse some more nerds." She kissed him and Dillon lost himself in how much he actually liked it. With Alice, his fear of physical intimacy was non-existent. It was a nice change of pace.

 _ **LUCAS**_

His father had arrived about forty minutes earlier. He'd barely let Lucas catch him up before running to be at his mother's side. Now, he reappeared. He was smiling, and Lucas relaxed.

"Come with me," his father said. He led Lucas and Nicky toward the room where the babies were kept. "Boys… Meet the newest member of the family!" He pointed to a baby bed close to the window. "Introducing Miss Emma Leigh Beau Rotunda."

"Oh my God, Dad…" Lucas said. "She's beautiful!"

"She's perfect," his father said. "And she's completely healthy. Seven pounds, eight ounces, twenty inches…"

"How's Tenille?" Nicky asked.

"She's doing great. Emma Leigh was in a bad position… There was no way to deliver naturally, but they got her out before there was any real damage to either of them. Tenille's exhausted, but her vitals are good…"

"Thank God," Lucas whispered. He hadn't fully registered how worried he'd been until now.

"Do you want to hold her?" His father asked.

"Of course I do," Lucas said. His father motioned for the nurse to bring her out to them. Lucas took his tiny new baby sister in his arms and immediately fell completely in love.

Emma Leigh looked up at him with some of the wisest eyes he'd ever seen in a baby. She made cute little baby noises as Lucas kissed her tiny forehead. He knew he'd protect this little girl for the rest of his life no matter what it took.

"Can I hold her?" Nicky asked.

Lucas passed her to him. Nicky held her nervously. "She's amazing," he said. He cradled her and she stared at him, then started to make her content baby noises again. Lucas realized Nicky looked really good holding a baby. Maybe there was a chance they'd have one of their own someday after all.

"At least this one doesn't glare at me," Nicky said with a laugh. "Or spit up on me."

"Harley doesn't like competition for my attention," Lucas said with a laugh.

"She's going to have to deal with it, because I think Miss Emma Leigh is going to be _serious_ competition," his father said with a laugh, taking her back into his arms.

Lucas had never seen his father look this happy before. It warmed his heart. "Come on, Nicky," he said as his father put Emma Leigh back into her bed. "Let's go check on my mom."

Nicky was smiling. "I guess I was right," he said. "They're both fine."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "Thank you for staying so calm. I needed you today."

"I'm here, Lucas. Always," Nicky promised. Lucas kissed him before they headed to go see his mother.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She was surprised to see Danielle standing in the door to her room. "Hi, sweetie," she said. "Can I come in?"

Trixie nodded. "You're here," she said. "Didn't you j-just get out this m-morning?"

"I wanted to see you… How are you doing, honey?" Danielle sat on her bed beside her.

"I'm better," Trixie said. "Talking more. The shrink can f-finally talk to me. It's g-good to be a-able to talk about things."

"I'm so glad, Trixie… I was so worried about you!" Danielle hugged her.

"How are you?"

"Strong. Healthy. Able to get around pretty much on my own… It's incredible." Danielle paused. "It's a gift I can never express my gratitude for."

"M-mum would h-have w-wanted you to h-have a chance," Trixie said, feeling emotional and trying not to let it stop her from talking.

"Oh, Trixie… I'm so sorry, honey! I'm so sorry this all happened…"

"It's o-okay… It h-happened f-for a r-reason." She hugged Danielle tighter. "I love you. I-if s-someone had to… to get…" She sighed. She couldn't say the rest of the sentence, but not because her brain wouldn't allow it… It was just too hard to talk about it aloud. "I'm glad it was you."

"I love you like my own daughter, Trixie… And I love your mom… And I loved Saraya so much…" Danielle was crying. She held Trixie against her and Trixie realized she could hear Danielle's heartbeat… Her _mum's_ heartbeat, the one she'd always found so incredibly comforting to listen to, the one she'd never expected to hear again…

Suddenly, Trixie was crying, too. She'd lost her mum, but a small part of her had literally lived on inside of Danielle. That meant she'd never fully lose her. She sobbed into Danielle's chest, letting her emotions out fully for the first time since the accident, and Danielle sobbed right along with her. At first, it hurt worse than anything had ever hurt before, but eventually, Trixie started to calm down. The sound of her mum's heart beating inside of Danielle's chest was still just as soothing as it had always been.

 _I love you, Mum,_ she thought. She knew her mum heard her, and she also knew that she had finally let go of the last thing that had been keeping her from truly healing. The only thing she could do now was move forward.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER...**_

 _ **MOLLY**_

She stood watching from gorilla as, one by one, the members of the hardcore division began walking out to the ring. Molly had decided to have a little fun with things and, just like when Faye heel turned and won the Women's Championship, she did not tell anyone who was supposed to win. They didn't mind. Most of the people in that division adapted well to chaos and just rolled with things.

The members of New Legacy were still wearing their Marco bands. Today, the rest of the Hardcore Division wore theirs, too. Marco was gone, but the company wasn't going to try to erase him from history. Instead, they were doing everything in their power to honor his memory.

Nera went out first. She looked more nervous than usual and Molly knew she felt guilty about being in this match. Kevin was the next one out. They hid the fact that they were a couple exceptionally well in the ring, but they weren't really trying to hide it from the stable anymore. Kevin's father had called them out on it and they no longer saw a point in denying it. Even Jeff had given his approval. Jonah entered next, followed by Lucky, Devon, Conor, and Havoc. Alice followed them. James was next. Apparently when "Phoenix" had told him to fade back into obscurity, he'd joined the Hardcore division. His father was a Dudley. Almost no one on the roster understood ECW-level craziness better than James, and Molly was confident he belonged there. The few matches he'd had so far had been pretty impressive, and he could hang with the Nation. That was Molly's biggest rule for who could be in the division. If you couldn't at least come close to keeping up with the Nation boys, you didn't belong there. The Sire was the last to enter the ring and, as usual, he got the biggest pop. The whole division had gone over really well with the fans, but her Sire was in his own category.

The match began. Jeff peaked his head out from where he'd been hidden from sight. "Ready?" Molly asked.

"Completely," Jeff said with a smile.

Together, they warched the match for a bit. Molly had instructed everyone that no one could be eliminated before the five minute mark. She'd promised them a clear sign when it was time. As they hit the mark, Molly nodded at the tech team.

 _No More Words_ began to play. Several of the people in the ring stopped dead in their tracks. Conor put Kevin through a plate of glass before seeming to catch on that something was off as the entire arena burst into cheers. Jeff went out, dressed in full gear and wearing an armband for Marco's memory, and began dancing spastically to his old entrance music.

"Daddy?" Nera asked in confusion. She looked around to see if anyone knew what was going on, but everyone was just as baffled as she was. Jeff jumped into the ring and immediately eliminated Jonah. That was when the fans knew he'd really come back to wrestle, and not just to support his daughter and nephew.

The Sire started laughing and Molly knew he found her surprise hilarious. He shrugged and was the first one to run at Jeff. Jeff picked up a chair and hit her Sire hard with it. Her Sire grinned, picked up a kendo stick, and hit Jeff's back multiple times.

Everyone else started to recover from shock. They went back to doing the spots they'd been told to include. Kevin eliminated Conor. James set a table up in the ring, picked Nera up, climbed up onto the top rope, and jumped, putting her through the table. He was careful to keep her safe from the bulk of the bump. Molly knew he was nervous to do the spot in front of her father.

Jeff responded immediately, as Molly and Shane had scripted, and attacked James. He hit a Twist of Fate and the fans went crazy. He flung James out of the ring, successfully eliminating him. Devon tried to attack Jeff, but he ducked and Devon eliminated himself, going too quickly to stop. Her Sire eliminated Lucky after hitting him with a barbed wire bat. Havoc set up another table. Alice lit it on fire. Havoc grabbed her before she could use it and eliminated her. Jeff came up behind Havoc and put him through the table. Jeff then set a table up over that carnage and tossed Kevin through it. Kevin was suddenly caught up in the flames as well.

"Daddy, oh my God!" Nera cried out in horror. Jeff shrugged apologetically. He then hit a Twist of Fate on Nera before picking her up and tossing her gently out of the ring. Molly was laughing hard as the fire went out and Jeff picked up Kevin and eliminated him, too.

Her Sire grabbed Havoc, but Havoc fought back. He reversed things and eliminated her Sire. Jeff and Havoc stared each other down. Havoc pinned Jeff against the ropes, nearly eliminating him, but Jeff freed himself. He swept Havoc's legs out, then climbed up on the ropes. He hit Whisper in the Wind as Havoc stood back up, taking him right back down. Jeff picked Havoc up and tossed him out of the ring, winning the match. The fans were stunned, having apparently expected this to be a one-time thing.

Molly stood on the stage, wearing her armband, and nodded at Jeff. The fans knew this was real now. She went backstage as Jeff enjoyed his win and the rest of the division filtered backstage.

"Jaysus, lass, ya couldn'a warned me that me wee gremlin's da was comin' fer me?" Kevin demanded as Nera helped him backstage.

"Well, I _could_ have, but this was so much more fun," Molly said with a laugh.

"You put him through a table!" Nera shouted as Jeff joined them.

"I did," Jeff confirmed.

"Daddy! You _put_ my _boyfriend_ through a _table!_ And you _set him_ on _fire!_ "

"It's the Hardcore Division, Darlin'... Nothing personal." Jeff was trying to cover up his laughter.

"But-"

"Heck, I even made sure Danny Havoc was there to cushion the blow."

"I can't _believe_ you right now..."

"It's okay, Lass," Kevin said. "I got to take part in a hardcore match with Jeff Hardy. It's on everyone's bucket list. Nothing ta complain about. It was pretty cool, actually."

"You're just as bad as _he_ is!" Nera declared, shaking her head with a laugh. Molly could tell she was calming down now.

"That was beautiful," her Sire said. He pulled Molly into a hug. "Well done, Offspring. Way to keep things surprising and fun."

Molly leaned against her Sire and closed her eyes.The hardest part was over. The division had moved forward. Now it was time to enjoy the new direction things had taken.

 _ **RILEY**_

Nattie and TJ were finally done handling everything they needed to. They stood outside of Lucas and Nicky's room with a large box. "May we come in?" Nattie asked.

"Of course," Lucas said quickly. "We'll give you guys some privacy." He led Nicky out, leaving Riley alone with Marco's parents.

"We were packing up his things," Nattie said softly. "We thought you might like to have some of them."

Riley nodded, unable to form a response. TJ pulled out Marco's leather duster jacket. He'd worn it everywhere, even in warm weather. TJ handed it to her and Riley struggled not to cry as she wrapped it around her body. It smelled like him, and just for a moment, it was like he was there with her.

There was a photo of her with Marco. They were both laughing and they looked so happy. It made Riley's chest ache.

"He loved you, Riley," TJ promised her again. He'd told her this several times when she needed to hear it the most over the last couple of weeks.

"I know," Riley replied.

"And we think... We think he'd want _you_ to have this," Nattie said, handing Riley Marco's beloved guitar, secure in its case.

"I can't... You guys should have this," Riley said, tears in her eyes.

"Keep it, sweetheart... For yourself, and later on, for the baby."

Riley nodded, clutching the guitar to her chest. If any of his belongings truly carried pieces of Marco's soul, the guitar and the jacket were them.

"And we found one other thing... This one had your name on it," TJ said. He handed Riley a DVD that read only her name.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We're not sure, but it was clearly intended for you."

Riley hugged them. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Thank you for putting that smile on his face," TJ said, pointing to the photo.

"We're heading home, but we'll be here the second you need us," Nattie promised. "We're just a phone call or text message away."

Riley nodded. She didn't want them to go, but she knew they had to. "Will you be settling at home?" TJ asked.

"I thought about that," Riley said. "Shane promised me my job will be here when I come back, after the baby's born, but... The thing is, this _is_ my home. Going to some apartment and spending all day every day alone doing nothing sounds like hell... My family is here, on the road... And that's where I belong."

"Can you handle traveling like that?"

"Once I hit the third trimester, Dad will drive with me. For now, I can still fly safely."

"If you change your mind, you're welcome to stay with us," Nattie said.

"Thanks, guys... I promise I'll check in with you every day, okay?" She hugged them again and they said their goodbyes.

Finally alone, Riley put the DVD into her computer. Suddenly, she was looking at Marco. He smiled at her from the screen, wearing the jacket that was still wrapped around her. "Hey, _Mia Bella,"_ he said. "I've been putting this together while you did that crazy Crossfit shit with Kristy. I figure I owe you a better song, so I outdid myself, and I wrote a bunch of new material... This DVD is an album for you... You're my Muse, _Mia Bella._ We'll start with that awful song. You remember it, right?" The DVD cut to the footage she'd taken of him singing about how she made him "smiley" and nothing rhymed with her name. Riley was crying. She clung to his guitar as she continued to watch.

"The rest won't suck, I promise," Marco said with a laugh. She rewound it just to hear him laugh again, then let it play. Slowly, footage played, shot on different days marked by different clothing. Each piece was instrumental. Some were playful. Others were intense. Before each new song he gave a title. _When It Reigns, Bella Amore, Love in A Bar, Not Talking, Mia Bella, the Hart's Shield,_ and finally, _Ciao, Bella._ Every last song was beautiful and complete, and he'd written them all for her.

The DVD ended with Marco staring at the camera. "This is probably the lamest gift you've ever gotten, right? But I love you, _Mia Bella._ Happy Birthday. _Ciao, Bella."_ He blew a kiss at the camera and the DVD ended.

Riley began sobbing harder, suddenly missing him more than ever. Her birthday was about a month away and it hurt to realize Marco wouldn't be with her. He'd miss every birthday she had left, and worst of all, he'd miss every single birthday their child had.

Nicky and Lucas returned to find her curled up on the couch sobbing. They immediately pulled her between them. She wept into Nicky's chest as Lucas stroked her hair soothingly. It seemed like an eternity later that she finally calmed down.

"He left me an album," she said simply. She motioned toward the computer, the screen back on the menu. "He wrote a bunch of songs for me... He was... He was going to give it to me on my birthday."

"That's so beautiful," Lucas said.

"It just caught me off-guard... But it _is_ beautiful. As much as it hurts, it's like I have this tiny part of him back... And because of it, one day, I can show our baby... Our child will know what a sappy dork his father actually was under that facade... No one would believe me, but this is proof of the side of him _I_ got to see." She smiled sadly.

"Are you okay?" Nicky asked.

"I think so... I just miss him so much..." She inhaled deeply as she wrapped his jacket around her body a little tighter. Between the jacket, the guitar, and the DVD, Riley felt less alone. Marco was gone, but he'd been real. She hadn't made him up, and now she had something to hold on to... And one day, their son would, too.

"I'm going to learn to play this," she declared, gripping the guitar.

"Um... Good for you?" Nicky asked, confused by the subject change.

"Marco always said 'she's too beautiful to be left to gather dust.' Someone has to play her until I can pass her on to our baby."

Lucas grinned. "Gabe can play an accoustic. I'll talk to him and see if he'll teach you," he said.

"Thank you," Riley said. Suddenly, she had a plan. She'd keep going to meetings with Maxel. She'd stay sober. She'd get to know her father. She'd live her life and not just go through the motions... And now, she had a hobby to learn, too. She could do this. She _had_ to. Their son needed her, and she'd be damned if she was going to fail him.

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER...**_

 _ **MOLLY**_

She couldn't remember ever being this nervous before a match in her life. Jeff smiled at Molly encouragingly from gorilla. "This is gonna be great," he promised her. His music began to play and he headed out.

"You've got this, Mol," Keith said. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her and Molly's nerves melted away.

The rest of the stable members who were actively wrestling stood with her, too. Kristy squeezed her hand. "Go live the dream," she said.

"Kick my Daddy's butt," Nera added.

"Watch out for Willow and Uncle Jeff's other personalities," Maxel teased her.

Molly was about to head out when she spotted someone else walking toward gorilla. "You're here," Molly said in surprise.

"Yeah," Riley said with a sad smile. "I couldn't miss this. I know how much it means to you."

Molly knew how hard it was for Riley to be there. She hadn't been backstage at all since they'd lost Marco. She mostly stayed in Lucas and Nicky's room or in Joe's. She'd started having Gabe teach her to play the guitar, but even that was done in Lucas and Nicky's room. This was major.

"I'm glad you're here," Molly said, hugging her.

"Good luck. Not that you need it."

Molly's music started to play. She took a deep breath and headed out. As the match began, Molly let Jeff take the lead. He was kind of hard to keep up because as soon as she registered he was going for one crazy stunt, he was already halfway into his next one. She loved every second of it. Unpredictability was fun.

Jeff hit her with Whisper in the Wind. Molly kicked out at two. He immediately dove under the ring and returned with a ladder. He then grabbed a table and set it up. As Molly stood, Jeff hit a Twist of Fate, picked her up, and laid her down on the table. He climbed up on the ladder and dove off the top, putting Molly and himself through the table. Neither moved for a minute.

"You alright, Darlin'?" Jeff asked softly.

"Hell yeah. Keep going, this is great," Molly replied with a grin.

Jeff got up first. He put his hand on his lower back, selling his own pain before grabbing a chair. He didn't notice Molly as she stood and picked up a broken piece of wood from the table. As he turned to face her, she hit him over the head with it. Jeff fell down, the chair hitting the mat harmlessly beside him.

Molly went for the cover, but Jeff kicked out just before three. Molly regrouped and grabbed a fire extinguisher. As Jeff stood, she sprayed him in the face with it. Jeff let out a Willow-esque cackle and grabbed the fire extinguisher out of her hands. He then brought it down toward her head. He barely hit her, but she sold it and knew it looked like he'd tried to kill her with it. Molly hit the mat and Jeff covered her. This time, she did not kick out.

Molly stayed down as Jeff celebrated his victory. When he finally left the ring, Keith raced out to help Molly backstage. She sold her injury until she was out of everyone's sight, then hugged Jeff.

"That was insane!" She said.

"You're even better than I realized," Jeff said with a grin.

Molly was on top of the world. She might have lost the title, but this rivalry was off to a great start. She looked toward Riley, worried how watching someone else get the title might be hitting her. Riley was smiling, to her surprise.

"That was amazing!" She said.

"You're not upset I dropped the title, are you?" Molly asked.

"No... You had to eventually, and there was no better way... You were really respectful about the whole thing, and... And he would have loved that match. It was incredible."

That meant more to Molly than she'd expected. Honoring Marco's memory was important to her. "Rematch in three weeks at the next pay-per-view?" Molly asked Jeff.

"I look forward to it," Jeff said. He shook her hand and Molly smiled. Shane intended to stretch this rivalry out for as long as Jeff was willing and able to keep competing and Molly was perfectly okay with that. It was impossible to get bored when she never knew what her opponent was going to do next.

 _ **TOBY**_

That night, Toby and Scotty decided to have a brother's night. Kristy was hanging out with Riley and Molly, and Faye was going to play mediator between her mother and her sister, who were still barely speaking to each other.

"Dude, I was thinking... Life is really short," Scotty said.

"It definitely is," Toby agreed.

"Mom was telling me to marry Faye, and I was like, 'someday...' But the more I think about it, the more I wonder what the hell I'm waiting for. I mean... I love her, Tobes. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her... So why wait?"

Toby nodded. "I was thinking about that, too," he admitted. "Kristy's the only one for me, and I mean, she literally saved my life..."

"We should both be telling _them_ this."

"It's still so early... We haven't been with them long."

"Do you think there's even a slight possibility of you breaking up?"

"No. If we can survive her stalker trying to kill me, we can survive anything."

"And I know Faye's the one... But I'm terrified if I propose, I'll scare her off."

"Faye doesn't scare easily... But I know what you mean. I'm afraid to scare Kristy off, too..."

"So we both want to propose, but we're both too nervous... And we both think the other one should make his move."

Toby paused. "I have an idea," he said suddenly.

"Do tell."

Toby grinned as he started telling Scotty what he'd thought of. An identical grin quickly spread to Scotty's face. "You're a genius," he told him.

"Let's hope so," Toby said with a laugh. If they pulled this off, everything would be perfect. If not, they might lose the loves of their lives. He really prayed their girlfriends understood them well enough to appreciate what was about to come.

 _ **FAYE**_

She was sick of the tension in her family. She happened to agree with Ginny that their mother had crossed a line by expecting her to do her job for her, but the constant fighting was driving her nuts.

"Today, we talk like grown-ups," Faye said.

"Faye, I've been trying to talk to your sister, but she-" their mother began.

"No, Mom. No blaming Ginny. That's not why we're here," Faye said firmly. "Ginny, why don't you explain how you feel?"

"Fine. Mom's a bitch who put me in a shitty situation with no regard for how _I_ might be feeling after hearing that Saraya was gone... And it wasn't the first time she pawned her job off on me." Ginny said. She shook her head. "Dad _never_ would have done that to me..."

"Ginny... Oh, honey, I didn't realize... I wasn't thinking straight in my own grief," their mother said.

"That's no excuse!"

"You're right."

Ginny froze. "What?"

"You're right. I'm the parent. I was wrong, and I have no excuse for it."

Ginny looked at her. "She means that, Gin," Faye said, knowing her sister was searching for a hint of deception.

"I'm so sorry, honey... I never should have done that to you."

"Damn right," Ginny mumbled.

"Can we start over?"

Ginny sighed. "Dad would have wanted me to try, so I will... But if you ever pull that shit again, I'm done."

"Agreed." Their mother tentatively hugged Ginny. After a moment, Ginny allowed it. Their mother looked at Faye and mouthed, _Thank you._ Faye nodded, relieved it had been that easy. She hoped her mother would do better and not waste this second chance.

 _ **THREE WEEKS LATER...**_

 _ **SCOTTY**_

He was a nervous wreck. Scotty and Toby had taken three weeks to plan everything out. They'd even gone ring shopping together. Toby had selected a gorgeous but practical ring for Kristy. Scotty had chosen the biggest, sparkliest ring he could find for his fair fairy. Just like most fairies, Faye loved shiny things.

They had decided to take their girlfriends out for lunch before the pay-per-view. Then they'd taken them to the park. It was there that they finally made their moves.

In perfect unison, Toby dropped down to his knees in front of Faye and Scotty did the same in front of Kristy. Their girlfriends both looked very confused.

"My brother is too nervous to ask you this," the twins said in unison. Each pulled out the correct ring box before opening it and adding, "Will you marry him?" They pointed to each other.

Faye let out a stunned squeak and grabbed the ring. Kristy started laughing. "Absolutely," she said, taking her ring out of the box and sliding it onto her finger.

"M'Lady," Toby said grandly with a bow.

"My knight," Kristy replied. She pulled him into her arms and kissed him.

"Um... My fairest fairy?" Scotty asked softly. "You didn't ans-"

Faye cut him off by leaping into his arms and kissing him. "Yes," she declared against his lips. " _So_ much yes!"

He had never been happier in his life.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She was feeling pumped for this rematch. Jeff was grinning and bouncing off the walls like a kid. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was still the hyper sixteen-year-old kid who'd lied about his age to get into WWE.

This time, Molly headed out first. The fans welcomed her enthusiastically. When Jeff entered, they went even wilder. The bell rang and Molly hit Jeff with a standing hurricanrana almost immediately. Jeff hit the mat, but kicked out of her pin quickly.

The match quickly turned into a typical New Legacy match as Keith and Kristy ran out to interfere. In response to this, Nera and Maxel came running out to help Jeff. They'd finally dropped the tag titles to Lucas and Gabe. This caused Maxel to heel turn, finally playing his usual character after he attacked Gabe when he tried to shake his hand. Nera had played up her horror, remaining a babyface, but the two stood united now by family pride.

As Keith and Kristy fought with Maxel and Nera outside of the ring, Molly took the opportunity to cheap-shot Jeff, punching him in the balls while the referee was distracted.

 _I hope he's happy with the number of kids he currently has,_ Molly thought with a laugh as Jeff sold his pain old-school style, holding his hands over his crotch as he flopped around the ring like a fish on land.

Molly got up on the ropes and moonsaulted onto him. "That was _beautiful,"_ Jeff said softly with respect. Molly could hardly believe the king of moonsaults had enjoyed hers so much. In spite of this, Jeff kicked out at two. He crawled to the ropes to pull himself back onto his feet.

Molly grabbed a sack of thumbtacks and dramatically spilled them onto the mat. Jeff came up behind her as she was finishing and hit a Twist of Fate, sending Molly onto the tacks.

 _Alas, my stabby little bastards,_ she thought. _You have betrayed me!_

Jeff tried to pin her. Molly kicked out as the referee was coming down for the three count. Molly fell back onto the mat, sending even more tacks into her back and shoulders. Jeff got up on the ropes and came down with a moonsault, but Molly managed to move. Jeff hit the tacks directly.

"Daddy!" Nera cried out dramatically. She started hitting the ring. Maxel joined her, pumping up the crowd.

Keith started doing this on the side closest to Molly. "Moxley! Moxley!" Kristy began chanting as she hit the ring, too.

Molly was the first to stand back up. As soon as Jeff was up, she went for Dirty Deeds. The crowd cheered, certain it was all over, but Jeff kicked out. He then hit another Twist of Fate before pinning her again. He nearly had the win, but Kristy pulled the referee out of the ring before he could hit three. Keith jumped in and knocked Jeff off of her. When he stood, Keith hit an RKO.

Molly covered Jeff. Nera tried to knock her off of him. The referee had had enough. Seeing Nera, he called for the bell. "The winner of this match via a disqualification is Molly Moxley!" The announcer said. "However, still your reigning Hardcore Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

Molly glared at the announcer before grabbing a microphone. "You know _what,_ Jeff?" She asked. "This isn't how it's going to end! Because it was a DQ victory, I demand that you and I have _one_ more match... You, versus me, for the Hardcore Championship... At WrestleMania!"

As she'd expected, the fans began cheering in support of this. Jeff looked at her and nodded before taking his own microphone. "Alright, Molly... Let's do this, one more time... Under _one_ condition," he said.

"Name it," Molly replied.

"It's going to be you, Molly Moxley, versus me, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, one more time, on the grandest stage of them all, for the Hardcore Championship... In... A... _Ladder_ match!"

The cheers became so loud, Molly had to wait before declaring, "You're on!" She dropped the microphone and headed backstage. WrestleMania was only three weeks away, and she'd never been so excited for one in her life. She suspected very little would ever top their next match.

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER...**_

 _ **TRIXIE**_

Ricky was sitting outside of her room when she opened the door. He immediately said, "Morning, Sunshine," and handed her a giant gift bag.

"What's this?" Trixie asked.

"A going away present. Open it."

Trixie pulled out a gigantic stuffed teddy bear. "It's so cute!" She declared. "You didn't have to do that, but it's very sweet of you."

"I want to make sure you remember me."

"Ricky, forgetting you would be impossible."

"You're going back to the outside world today, Trix. You're a free woman."

"And you're family to me now. I'm not going to just disappear on you."

Ricky sighed, letting some of his true emotions show. "I'm so proud of you, Trixie. And I'm really happy for you... I'm just really going to miss you around here." He pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you, too. You can call me anytime, though. I promise I'll pick up."

"I don't know how I'll amuse myself now that I won't be chasing you to make sure you don't fall to your doom anymore."

"Get _better,_ Ricky. You've made so much progress. You get around better than anyone else here. You can get out of here. You can live your life. You can be with Snow."

"Yeah, sitting around the apartment all day while she works as many jobs as possible just to pay rent. Some life."

"Stop. Don't go to your Dark Ricky place."

"It's kind of hard, Trix."

"I know it is. Remember, I have a Dark Trixie place."

"It still has unicorns and puppies, though," Ricky teased her.

"Of course it does... But they're very, very sad. The unicorns hardly have any glitter at all, and the puppies have big, sad puppy eyes." She smirked at him.

"Oh, the humanity! Get those unicorns sparkling again!" Ricky said dramatically.

"I know you're scared, Ricky... I am, too. I'm _terrified_ of going back to the outside world... But I'm going to do it anyway. And so are you."

"I hate feeling useless."

"I know. But I _also_ know this... You _will_ walk again, Ricky. I'm positive, because if you've shown me anything these last several months, it's that you can do anything."

Ricky paused. "You know, when everyone else says it, it feels like bullshit... They want to believe I'll walk, so they keep saying it... But you never did that, and somehow, I feel like maybe there's a chance... You do weird things to me, Trixie. I'm not one to hope for miracles."

"It's not a miracle. It's hard work and the strength of your spirit. When I first got here, I didn't think I'd ever talk again. Feeding myself and walking a few feet were huge accomplishments... You are the one who showed me how to fight. Your friendship taught me that I could still be me. And I'm going to do that for you, too."

"If anyone can, it's you."

"I'm going to be doing out-patient treatment for a while. I'll visit you. I promise."

"You better." He hugged her again, then released her. That was when Danny arrived.

"You're officially discharged," he told her, following this up with a kiss.

"Good luck, Trixie," Ricky said. "You've got this."

"So do you," Trixie said, giving him a final hug.

"Come on, Trixie," Danny said. Then he said the words she'd been terrified of never hearing. "Let's go home."


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE**

 _ **DANNY**_

Trixie had been home for nearly a week. They'd initially stayed with Cayla and Danny's mother, but after a couple of days, they'd moved back into their house. It was strange to be back there, but at least the house no longer felt empty.

Trixie kissed him and Danny focused only on her. She started to move her hands over his body, but when she reached for his zipper, he hesitated. "Trix... Wait," he said.

"I think we've both waited long enough," Trixie said.

"I don't know if you can handle-"

"Danny, my doctors all agree I'm healed. My brain is still recovering a bit, but my body is completely fine. I'm okay."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't... But I need this, Danny. I need _you._ After everything that's happened, I need to know we're still us."

"We are."

"Then make love to me... _Please,_ Danny."

He saw the pain in her eyes. He knew she was afraid he'd reject her. "I love you," he told her before kissing her and allowing her to take the lead. He wanted her more than she could ever know, but he was terrified of hurting her. He'd almost lost her...

She climbed into his lap, reconnecting with him. She wasn't shy now, but hungry. She needed this, and the more he focused on her, the more he realized how much he needed it, too. He'd almost lost her... But she was here now. She'd come back to him. That was the only thing that mattered now.

 _ **TWO DAYS LATER...**_

 _ **MOLLY**_

Although Shane had done the bulk of the work, Molly had helped him plan the Hall of Fame ceremony. Cayla had come partially back to work and insisted on putting together the video montages for everyone so Molly had one less thing to do. She'd arrived at her hotel earlier and would be arriving here shortly and Molly was looking forward to seeing her. She hadn't had a hug from Cayla since Marco's funeral. That had been three months earlier, and that was far too long.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Keith asked.

"I'm just trying to get through _tonight,_ " Molly replied. "This part's harder."

"Harder than a ladder match against the man who made them famous?"

"It's a dream match, but it's wrestling. That's what I do. Fancy ceremonies are not my thing." She shifted the light blue dress the staff had selected for her and stared at her combat boots. They made her feel more like herself. This dress was alien. It offended her very soul, but she was stuck with it now.

"You look beautiful." He gently stroked her cheek."I love the boots."

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome," Molly replied, kissing him. She had to admit, Keith looked insanely hot in a tux. At least he was dressed up for something good this time, and not for another funeral.

Nicky and Lucas arrived with Riley behind them. Lucas looked at Molly and shook his head. "Here," he said, handing her a garment bag. "I think you'll be more comfortable in this."

Molly opened it and saw a gothic black dress with a corset laced up in red ribbon. It was far more appealing than her current dress. "God bless you, Lucas," she said, pulling him into a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Come on, I'll help you change out of that thing," Riley said. "We can fork it and burn it if you like."

Molly laughed. "You guys get me." She followed Riley away to a dressing room.

"You look great, Riles," Molly said.

Riley looked at her reflection briefly. She wore a simple black dress and black ballet-style shoes. She'd decided heels were a bad idea for a pregnant woman. Her hair was in a really nice up-do that Molly was certain Lucas had put together.

"I look pregnant," Riley said nervously. She hadn't announced it to the world yet. She'd only announced she was taking time off for personal reasons. The rumor mills had tried to suggest she was back on drugs, but Molly and Shane had made it clear that was not the case. Riley was staying out of the public eye, and this was going to be her first appearance since the night Marco died.

"Pregnant, but beautiful." Molly took her hands in her own. "You don't have to do this, Riley."

"It's time to stop hiding," Riley replied. "I don't have anything to be ashamed of. I loved him. As messed up as we both were, this baby was made from love."

Molly allowed Riley to help her out of the offending dress before putting on the new one. She studied her own reflection. "Now, _that's_ me," she said with approval. Riley began helping Molly fix her hair. When it was done, Molly took her hand.

"Come on, Riley," she said. "It's time." Tonight was going to be an emotional one, but she was as ready as she'd ever be.

 _ **GINNY**_

She stood backstage and took a deep breath. Her emotions were out of control, but Ginny needed to be strong for Faye. That had always been her job, and it was true again tonight. She also knew she needed to hold it together for their mother, who was already looking like she was going to break.

Randy stood on stage. He looked out at the crowd as Ginny watched from backstage. They'd finally stopped cheering for him. He took a breath and said, "We're starting the night with a man I knew a very long time ago would one day be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. Cody Rhodes was born to one of the biggest names in WWE's history, Dusty Rhodes." He paused as people cheered. "Even though Cody was born into wrestling, he never forgot that he was the grandson of a plumber. He remained humble and professional in all he did. That's why, when he started wrestling with Hardcore Holly, I knew he needed to do something _more._ I came up with the idea for Legacy, and when I pitched it to Triple H, he loved it. As soon as he asked who I wanted by my side in the stable, I told him Cody. The kid was still green, but I knew he could do it. Triple H believed in me when _I_ was green, and Evolution launched my wrestling career straight into the big leagues. I wanted to do that for Cody. So, Cody, Teddy, and I had our fun, but it was over all too soon and we moved on. It didn't matter that the stable ended, however, because Cody was my brother. He remained one of my best friends until the day that we lost him." Randy paused. Ginny knew he was struggling to stay composed, which happened so rarely that it shocked her.

Randy took a breath and continued. "Cody worked through every horrible gimmick they gave him, and he embraced them all. He was such a professional that he could take any idea and make the fans love him. Whether he was the sidekick of a hardcore legend, the lackey of a third-generation superstar, a man in a mask who made everyone wear paper bags over their heads, a man with a very _dashing_ mustache, an intellectual who betrayed his partner by throwing his sacred Money in the Bank briefcase in the water, a loving little brother, or... Well, _Stardust!"_ Randy actually said it in character, with her father's dramatic hand gestures and all. Ginny laughed backstage. Faye and her mother both smiled sadly. "He made every crazy character someone we could fall in love with. When he ran away to explore life on the indies and even joined the Bullet Club, it left a hole in the WWE that no one was able to fill until he returned. And when routine knee surgery went terribly wrong, the _whole world_ was left with a hole that will _never_ be filled. Cody Rhodes is irreplaceable, unforgettable, and loved by every single person who ever had the good fortune to meet him. It is my honor to induct him into this year's class of the WWE Hall of Fame."

They rolled a video tribute and that was when Ginny saw Faye and her mother lose it. They both started to cry. Ginny stayed strong, doing what she always did. She could cry later, in private. Right now, she watched her father up on the screen, smiling, laughing, wrestling, hugging fans, granting wishes... They showed him with the boy he'd called Drax, a Make-A-Wish kid whose death had genuinely broken his heart shortly before Ginny had been born. They showed all of his gimmicks. They showed him with his father and brother, with her mother, with Ginny and Faye when they were much younger... There were so many memories pulling at her heart. She took a very deep breath and calmed herself. She missed him so much, but tonight, she needed to keep it together.

"Are we on?" A voice asked.

Ginny spun, startled to hear him. "Uncle Dustin!" Faye cried out, flinging her arms around his neck. "You came! You said you couldn't make it."

Dustin looked too old now, and had since her father had died. It had broken him. He hadn't appeared in public since, but now he was dressed in full Goldust gear. He hugged Faye, her mother, and Ginny before he said, "I decided I owed it to your dad to be here."

"I'm glad you came," Ginny said. Her mother had seemingly been struck mute, but she nodded in agreement.

As the video ended, Randy said, "Here to accept this honor on Cody's behalf is his family... His wife, Eden, and his daughters, Persephone and Faythe." Randy paused as Dustin followed them out. He recovered quickly and added, "And his brother, Goldust!" The fans began applauding for them.

Her mother tried to take the microphone. "Thank you," she began. "Cody was..." Her voice cracked. She started to cry. "I'm sorry," she said quickly.

Ginny took the microphone from her. She knew what her mother had been planning to say, so she started there and expanded. "My father loved each and every one of you. You were his family as much as we were. He was the strongest person I've ever met. He was the greatest father my sister and I could have ever asked for." Faye began sobbing beside her, but Ginny maintained her composure and kept going. "I know he's watching everything we do, and I just really hope we've made him proud." She paused. "Faye? Do you want to say anything?" She asked softly.

Faye nodded. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Ginny was mildly surprised. Faye had been too emotion to speak at the funeral. She'd expected that to happen again today. "My father was an incredible man, father, husband, friend, and wrestler. I miss him every single day," Faye said. She took a breath and added, "I love you, Daddy! You will always be my hero."

Dustin gently took the microphone. "At first, Cody was a pest. I didn't know what to do with him... But when he got a bit taller, we started to bond. I am honored and blessed to have shared a ring with him. Tagging with my brother was my favorite time as a wrestler. Cody... Brother... I know you're up there with Dad now, dropping elbows from the top rope. I love you both so much... You made it into the Hall of Fame before I did, and I always knew you would. I couldn't be more proud." Dustin handed the microphone to her mother, but she shook her head. She passed it to Ginny.

"Thank you all for the love you've always given my father. Please know how much he appreciated it, and how much we still do," Ginny said.

With that, it was over. They headed backstage. Ginny quickly excused herself. She had too much on her mind and she needed to be alone for a bit to sort it all out.

 _ **KEITH**_

He was fidgeting nervously when they gave him his cue. Keith had sobbed like a baby during Cody's induction. He and Molly had gone outside for some air and he was calmer now. Nicky stood beside him looking very nervous. Keith put on a brave face for his brother. He took a deep breath and headed out as his music played, with Nicky right behind him. He smiled grandly at the audience of fans and wrestlers past and present. The event was nearly over. He could do this.

Nicky squeezed his hand briefly before flipping his own switch and going into professional mode. "Tonight's final inductee is very special to all of us," Keith said. "This is especially true for my brother and I."

"Here to introduce her is our aunt, Cayla Casey," Nicky added. Cayla's music began to play as she walked out onto the stage. The fans began cheering. Cayla hadn't made a public appearance since the accident. She smiled sadly as she joined her nephews on stage.

"As you all know, Paige was a lot of things. She was an infamous wrestler, the anti-Diva, the rebellious, crazy, wild one who broke through every wall she encountered. She was a mentor to the next generation. She saved NXT when no one thought it would survive. She was talented, funny, and beautiful. She was my wife, and our daughter's mum..." Cayla's voice shook slightly. It was barely noticeable, but Keith caught it. He subtly moved closer to her to take her hand as she continued. "Her legacy speaks for itself."

With that, the video montage began to play. Keith could see his friends in the audience, subtly crying. Molly had decided to sit in the audience for this. She looked into his eyes and he understood her choice as he suddenly found the strength to stay strong. She'd known somehow that he'd need to see her there, looking back at him. Nicky was crying, but he didn't seem broken. Keith put his free hand on Nicky's arm, hoping to comfort him.

When it was over, Cayla said, "Here to accept this honor on Paige's behalf in addition to myself is someone else who's very special to my heart."

That was when they played Trixie's entrance music. The fans were more than excited now. Trixie was a bit unsteady on her feet and she was shaking. Danny helped her out to the podium. Keith smiled at his cousin encouragingly, hoping she could handle this.

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She was still shaking as her mom hugged her. Keith and Nicky followed suit. Nicky didn't let go for a minute. "Are you good?" He whispered. He must have noticed the trembling. Trixie nodded, although she wasn't sure _what_ she felt. It was amazing to be back in front of the fans, but it had been hard to watch that video. She missed her mum more than she could express.

"Hi guys," Trixie said warmly into the microphone.

The fans and wrestlers alike began chanting, "Welcome back!" Trixie struggled not to cry.

"I am hon...honored to be here to-today to re...repre...represent my mum, Paige." She stuttered more when upset or nervous. She forced herself to speak more slowly. It was embarrassing, but everyone waited patiently. They knew what she'd been through. They knew she was still recovering. It stunned her to feel the love flowing from the crowd. She'd been gone for a long time, but they hadn't forgotten her.

"Mum's legacy is going to last forever," Trixie said slowly. "She touched the lives of ev...everyone here at WWE. I know she would be honored to be included in this year's Hall of Fame class, and I know how much she loved each and every one of you." Trixie could feel tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you, Mum," she said before burying her face in her mom's shoulder. The hug helped.

It was the most she could say. It was a short speech, but no one seemed to care. Instead, they applauded as Trixie accepted the Hall of Fame ring for her mum.

"You did great," Danny told her as he and her mom helped her backstage. "I'm really proud of you."

She nodded and hugged him, still at a loss for words. Her mum was gone, but the entire WWE Universe had just said a proper goodbye to her. For Trixie, this was the closest she'd get to being able to attend her mum's funeral, and it helped to have so many people grieving and celebrating her mum's life with her.

 _That was lovely, my Little Duck,_ her mum said. Trixie didn't see her so much anymore now that she'd recovered, but sometimes, she could still hear her. She no longer questioned if it was real. It was comforting to think her mum was still watching over her, and she knew in her heart it was the truth.

 _ **GINNY**_

The Hall of Fame had been too emotional that night. It got Ginny thinking about death and how it could come at any time. "Gabe... If I wanted to do something absolutely insane, would you be on board?" She asked.

"Gin, you know I'll follow you anywhere. I always have," Gabe replied. He paused, waiting for her to speak. Ginny hesitated, so he took a sip of his water.

"Marry me," Ginny said suddenly.

Gabe spit out the water, making Ginny laugh. "Did... Did you just...?" He tried to ask.

"Propose? Yes."

Gabe pulled her closer to him. "I'd marry you any day you were ready, Gin."

"What about tonight?"

"Wait... Seriously?"

"What are we waiting for, Gabe? Any minute, anything could happen, and I don't want to be stuck with regret."

Gabe looked down at himself. "Well..." He began. "I _am_ already in a tux."

Ginny laughed, looking at her own red dress. "I never was a getting married in white kind of girl."

"So... We're doing this?"

"We're doing this."

Gabe smiled. "I need one thing from the hotel first."

Ginny was puzzled, but she indulged him. If that was his only request, she was happy to grant it to him. She had one of her own, and it was significantly bigger. "Can it just be us?"

"You don't want to bring anyone? Your sister? _My_ sister? Keith and Molly? Trixie and Danny?" Gabe asked. He didn't sound upset, just curious.

"The truth is... Gabe, I just want it to be us. I thought about my wedding as a kid, and my dad was always there... The venue, the dress, the decorations, the ceremony, the guy…That stuff always changed, but the one thing that didn't was my dad, standing by my side. It was the only detail that was consistent." She sighed. "When he died, I decided I didn't want a wedding at all... I had no intention on ever getting married. But I want to be your wife. More than anything... And I like the idea of a completely private ceremony, just me, you, the ordained person, a witness who doesn't know us, and my dad... Because I know he's watching." She paused. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Ginny, you want to _marry_ me! I'm thrilled. For all these years, I would have married you in the sandbox with a dog in a priest costume officiating the ceremony if it meant you were my wife. I love you. The only thing that matters is that we're together."

"Eloping is better than some crazy wedding that stresses us out... Randy and Corri did it, and look how well it worked for them."

"Excellent point, Gin." Gabe kissed her as they arrived at the hotel. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He ran upstairs to get whatever was so important.

Ginny had never been overly impulsive, but lately, that had changed. She knew in her heart this was the right move, even if it was crazy. Even if one of them died tomorrow, they could have this one night of happiness together. If that was all they got, at least it was something.

 _ **GABE**_

He returned to Ginny with the essential item in his pocket. They drove for a bit until they found a chapel that specialized in quick weddings. He'd figured Atlantic City, which was two towns away from the hotel, would be the safest bet. It was a small space and the only people present were the minister and the woman who worked at the front desk. She was more than happy to serve as their witness.

As the ceremony began, Gabe clutched the item in his pocket. They'd opted for the simplest ceremony. Ginny didn't want anything elaborate and he simply wanted Ginny. Nothing else mattered.

"Do you, Virginia Runnels, take this man, Gabriel Fatu, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

"I do," Ginny replied. Gabe stopped breathing for a split second. She'd said it. They were actually going to do this. Ginny smiled at him nervously and he smiled back reassuringly.

"And do you, Gabriel Fatu, take Virginia Runnels to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Gabe pulled the sacred item out of his pocket. Ginny's eyes went wide at the sight of the ring. He smiled at the minister. "You bet I do!" He replied.

"How the hell do you have a ring for me?" Ginny asked.

"It was in the hotel room. I bought this with my first paycheck from NXT because I knew that, no matter how hard you tried to push me away, someday we'd end up getting married. Virginia Runnels, you are the most beautiful, amazing, smart, funny, passionate person I know. I started telling anyone who'd listen from the time we were three that I was going to marry you one day, and I knew I might only get _one_ chance, so I kept the ring on me everywhere we went just in case." He paused. "I love you, Ginny, and nothing could possibly make me happier than this exact moment."

Ginny stared at him as the witness actually wiped a tear from her eye. "Can I re-do my vows? I wasn't aware we'd be cutting promos tonight," Ginny said with a laugh. She pulled him closer to her. "I love you," she added.

"I love you, too," Gabe replied.

"Well then," the minister said with a grin, "by the power invested in me by God and the Great State of New Jersey, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife... You may kiss the bride."

"Every day for the rest of our lives," Gabe said before pulling Ginny even closer and kissing her.

"Congratulations!" The witness said. She looked at Ginny and added, "This one's a keeper!"

Ginny laughed. "It took me a while to realize that," she said, "but I'm _really_ happy that I finally did."

When they got outside of the chapel, Ginny looked at him. "So _that's_ what it feels like," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked.

"Being happy. I haven't felt anything close to it since I was twelve... A single day destroyed that in me, and then after I lost Dad, it just kept getting worse. Every day, even when I smiled, my heart broke a little bit more... But tonight... Here, with you... I feel like that little girl who didn't always see the down side of everything might not have been completely stupid... Don't get me wrong. I was never bubbly and perky like Trixie or my sister, and I never will be, but I was happier, Gabe... And being with you gives me that feeling. Nothing else can do that. Life sucks most of the time, and I know bad things will continue to happen, but you know what? They suck less with you around, and you always find a way to make me smile through it. That means more to me than you'll ever understand."

Gabe kissed her again. "You just blew my little promo out of the water," he said with a grin.

"Duh. I _always_ do," Ginny said, sounding much more like herself. "I'm just naturally better at cutting promos, Uso. And by the way, I'm getting you a ring in the morning."

"Awesome. And what about right now?"

"Right now, we're going back to our hotel room, and I'm going to carry you over the threshold."

"Isn't that _my_ job?"

"That job should go to whoever's more dominant. _Clearly_ that's me." She grinned and he laughed. They rode back to the hotel and Ginny kept her word, somehow lifting him up and carrying him into the room. They were both laughing as she put him down.

"I love you, Ms. Virginia Runnels-Fatu," Gabe said. Of _course_ Ginny had hyphenated their names. That had never even been a question. "Welcome to the rest of our lives."


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR**

 _ **FAYE**_

She'd woken up depressed. Faye was in hysterical tears by the time Scotty came out of the bathroom. "My Fairy, what's wrong?" Scotty asked. He pulled her into his arms as she continued to cry. She wasn't totally sure. That happened sometimes, but Faye usually covered it well. For the last year or so, she'd had an easy explanation.

"I miss my dad," she said, but that was only part of it. She couldn't really identify the rest.

"Oh, Faye..." Scotty held her tighter. "The Hall of Fame was rough. I'm sorry. I know it brought a lot of the grief back up."

Faye nodded, accepting that this must be the cause of her issues. It made sense. Of course, she'd had this happen even before her father died, but everyone got depressed sometimes, and she always bounced back really fast. It was worse in times of stress. Faye was positive the Hall of Fame had set her off, between inducting her father and Saraya. It had just been too much.

"How can I help?" Scotty asked.

"You already are," Faye told him. Suddenly, she needed to kiss him. She pressed her lips against his, then began moving faster. She needed more. She had Scotty stripped before he even seemed to register she was undressing him. She pulled her own clothes off and straddled him. Faye had a wild side, but it didn't usually come out so strongly around Scotty. She had been controlling it for too long. It felt good to let go.

"Jesus, Faye," Scotty moaned. He could barely catch his breath. That turned Faye on more and she smiled wickedly.

Two hours later, Faye was still ready to go. Scotty, however, looked exhausted. She knew they had to be at the arena soon, but part of her didn't care. She was just wrestling Jordan. She knew they weren't going to give her title away to Jordan and it was going to be a pretty short match. It hardly mattered.

"M'Lady... Much as it pains me to say, we need to get ready soon," Scotty said gently.

Faye sighed. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. Then she added, "Want to join me in the shower?"

Scotty laughed. "I suspect that's not the best way for us to make sure we're ready on time."

He was right. Faye and Scotty took separate showers and got dressed. They arrived at the arena shortly after. That was when Faye spotted Ginny, or more importantly, the very shiny jewelry on her finger.

"What's that?" Faye demanded.

Ginny shrugged. "Gabe and I eloped last night," she said casually.

"You did _what?"_ Faye asked in shock.

"Seriously?" Keith asked.

Randi squeaked in excitement and flung her arms around Ginny. "I have another sister now!" She declared. "I'm so happy for you guys! This rocks!"

"Congratulations!" Scotty said with a smile.

"About damn time," Molly added.

"Congrats, bro," Keith said to Gabe.

"Team Gabe won!" Nicky said, patting him on the back.

"Oh my God, guys! Finally!" Lucas added. "This is great news!"

"You did this just so you'd be married first, didn't you?" Faye demanded.

Ginny stared at her and Faye realized she probably shouldn't have said this out loud. "This had nothing to do with you, Faye," she said harshly.

"But you didn't even invite anyone!"

"I just wanted it to be me and Gabe."

"But I'm your _sister!"_

"Gabe's sister wasn't there, either."

"But you've known me longer!"

Randi's excitement faded away. She looked like Faye had slapped her. Molly glared at her. "Randi was busy being tortured and poisoned during the years Gabe didn't know her," she said angrily. "You were safe, protected, and sheltered because Ginny made sure no one ever hurt you. Watch what you fucking say, Faye, and don't you dare act like Randi doesn't matter as much as you do."

"I didn't mean it like that," Faye insisted. "But I should have been there."

"This isn't about you, Faye. For once in our lives, this one thing does not revolve around you. It's about me and Gabe, and that's it," Ginny said. She stormed off before Faye could say more. Gabe hurried after her.

"That was bratty even for you, Faye," Molly said.

"Ginny's the brat! What about our Mom? Think how she'll feel!" Faye protested.

"The only thing that matters is how Ginny and Gabe feel," Keith said. "Come on, Faye. You're being ridiculous."

"Scotty's on my side. Right?" She demanded.

"I love you, my fairy," Scotty said, "but Ginny and Gabe had the right to get married however they wanted to. I get why you're upset, but-"

"Seriously?" Faye asked. Her own fiance had betrayed her. "Fuck you guys." She ran off, not knowing where she was heading or what she was going to do. She really wanted to hit something. That was all she knew.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She'd seen enough. Faye hadn't acted this bratty since her NXT days, and Molly was positive she needed to be put in her place. "Shane, I'm changing a match on the card," she told him as she saw him walking by.

"What? Molly, we only have a couple of hours until the show," Shane protested.

"Faye's behavior today tells me she isn't mature enough to hold the title."

"She's had it for several months, Molly."

"And now she no longer deserves it. She just proved she's nothing but a toddler."

"So you want to give it to Jordan? She's not ready yet."

"No..."

"Pulling Jordan off the match would be unfair to her."

"The match will still happen, but then Ginny will come out. We'll give her the rematch she never got... Ginny vacated due to injury. She never lost the title. And everyone loves watching those two wrestle each other."

"Okay... It could work, but what did Faye do?"

"She threw a fit Ginny got married without telling anyone."

"Ginny and Gabe got married? Good for them! I knew Gabe would pull it off."

Molly laughed. "Yeah, and Faye made it about her. She also acted like my sister doesn't count as Gabe's family."

"She did what?"

"I am seriously debating forking her over that. Anyway, she's acting like a spoiled brat, and what better way to put her back in her place than to have her sister take away her shiny title?"

"Normally, I don't let the personal drama of your stable dictate things... But it's time for a change, and the fans love Ginny as the champion every time. We'll do it."

"Don't tell Faye. Let's give her a taste of what I did to Trixie."

"Fine, but I'm warning Jordan to run when Ginny's music hits. I don't want her to get stuck between them when they're angry."

"That's fair." Molly nodded, pleased with her decision and ready to go find Ginny to tell her the good news.

 _ **GABE**_

He was sitting backstage watching Ginny finish fixing her hair from the Hall of Fame recognition during intermission to functional hair for her match when Randi joined him. "Gabe..." She said cautiously.

"What's up?" Gabe asked her.

"I..." She paused. Gabe could tell she was upset by something.

"What's on your mind, Kiddo?"

"I... I matter, right?"

He was surprised by her question. "Of course you matter."

"It's just... I know I haven't known you my entire life like Faye's known Ginny, but... I still count, right? I'm still really your sister?" She was crying now. Randi was usually so upbeat. This scared him.

"Of course you are! You count just as much as Faye does!" He hugged her.

"You count _more_ ," Ginny said suddenly. She looked furious. "Don't you ever let my brat of a sister make you think otherwise." She wrapped Randi in her arms, too. As she soothed Randi, she looked at Gabe and mouthed, _I'm going to kill Faye._ He knew she meant it.

 _ **GINNY**_

A small part of Ginny felt she might be being unfair to her sister, but as she watched the way Faye was going out of her way to flaunt her dominance over Jordan and humiliate the girl, she knew it was the right move. The brat had even refused to join her and their mother for the Hall of Fame recognition at intermission. She'd decided to get ready for her match instead, breaking their mother's heart.

 _Dad would be so disappointed in her,_ Ginny thought as she watched Jordan tap her sister's arm to signal she needed to let her go. Faye didn't loosen her grip.

"What the hell?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"She's hurting her," Keith said in alarm.

"Should I go out early?" Ginny asked.

Molly paused. "No, Jordan just tapped. She wasn't supposed to submit, but the referee called the match. What the hell is wrong with your sister?" Molly asked.

"No idea."

"Go kick her ass for that, okay?"

"You know I will."

As Ginny's music started, she raced out, not giving Faye a chance to escape. Jordan rolled out of the ring. She looked scared and the way she was rubbing her shoulder, Ginny knew it wasn't just selling. Faye had hurt her. Ginny tried to flash her a reassuring smile discretely before she attacked her sister. Molly appeared on the Titantron.

"It's come to my attention that Persephone, who never technically lost the title, has yet to have a chance to get it back. I've decided to correct that _immediately._ Ring the bell!" Molly said. The fans began cheering, excited to watch the sisters compete for the title.

Faye glared at Ginny. "What the fuck is this?" She demanded. Ginny was surprised she'd cursed so openly. That was not allowed. She'd be fined for it.

"You need to be taught a lesson, Little Sister," Ginny taunted her. She was a professional. She could stay in character, even if she was genuinely angry with Faye. She could sell her anger like a promo. "There's only _one_ Rhodes worthy of that championship, and it's not you!" Ginny proceeded to hit a DDT on Faye.

Faye tried to get hits in, but she wasn't successful. She swung wildly, clearly trying desperately to escape from her sister. Ginny could tell Faye was actually trying to hurt her, especially when, in complete desperation, Faye bit her wrist. Ginny was able to pull her hand free quickly, but now she was convinced that Faye had lost her damn mind. Ginny swept Faye's legs out from beneath her before climbing up onto the top rope. When Faye stood up, Ginny hit a hurricanrana. Faye didn't get back up as she pinned her.

When the referee handed Ginny the title, Faye stood and started screaming. The temper tantrum was genuine. Ginny hadn't seen her throw a fit like that since they'd both been at NXT and Faye didn't get her way. Saraya had knocked the bratty behavior out of her sister, but now it seemed to have returned in full force. Ginny remembered how badly Faye had ultimately reacted when Ginny had been put in New Legacy and she'd been left behind at NXT. Paul and Corri had agreed that Faye was way too green and far too immature to handle the main roster. If Saraya hadn't gotten her into shape when she took over, she would probably still be stuck in Kiddy Prison down at NXT.

Faye lunged at her. The referee got between them and Faye tried to hit him. Knowing she wasn't going to stop, Ginny moved the referee out of harm's way and superkicked her sister before hitting another DDT. She called to the side of the ring for security. Molly had specifically left the Nation at ringside in case Ginny hadn't stopped attacking Faye, but ironically, it was Faye who needed to be stopped.

The fans ate it up, thinking this was all part of the show. Lucky and Danny restrained Faye and dragged her backstage. Ginny celebrated her victory, but she was worried about Faye. This behavior was extreme even for her.

 _ **SCOTTY**_

When Faye got backstage, Scotty rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" He asked. Faye had just acted like a crazy woman. Danny and Lucky looked reluctant to let her go, but Faye wasn't struggling anymore. They released her.

"How could you do that to me?" Faye demanded as she spotted Molly.

"You showed me you don't deserve that title," Molly said.

"You made me look pathetic! You planned this! You guys were probably plotting against me this entire time!"

Scotty recognized paranoid rantings when he heard them. His mother had done that several times over the years when her bipolar disorder was out of control. Growing up like that had made Scotty and his brother very sympathetic to Nicky's battle with the same demons.

"Faye... My fairy... This wasn't a plot," he said gently. "They just felt your behavior today wasn't the way a champion should behave."

"You don't get it! My sister's out to destroy me. She hates me!" Faye insisted.

"Ginny doesn't hate you. She's your sister. She loves you."

"We're not like you and Toby. She hates me. She's trying to make me look bad."

Scotty felt an ache in his chest. This was too familiar, but there was nothing wrong with Faye. She never acted like this. Maybe she was just upset...

"Faye, honey, come on. Let's just go, okay?" Scotty asked gently. He led Faye away, relieved when she followed him.

"They hate me. All of them," she told him.

"That's not true, my fairest fairy... No one hates you. And I love you," he said soothingly.

"Scotty... I really can't deal with this. That title was mine... They had no right to embarrass me like that." She started to cry.

"Faye, it's just business. You've had the title for months. It was time to drop it anyway."

"But like that?"

"Molly and Shane must have felt it was the right move. Behaviors have consequences."

"You knew, didn't you?" Her anger was returning.

"No. I had no idea."

She took a breath. "I just... I hate them all!"

"You're just upset, Faye."

"I should just quit! See how they feel then!"

"Faye, please, calm down. Just take a night to try and think about this."

"No! They screwed me over!" They reached the hotel and headed up to their room. Once they got there, Faye began to pace.

"Honey, if you just get some rest-" Scotty began to say.

"Fuck you! Rest won't change this!" Faye picked up a nearby pair of stilettos and before Scotty could register what was happening, she flung them at his head. Faye had always had a good arm. She never missed.

The pain registered before Scotty really understood what had happened. He touched the side of his head, near his temple, and felt moisture. _You're bleeding,_ he registered.

"Faye Marie Runnels!" A voice shouted. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Mom, I..." Faye started. She stared at Scotty in horror. "Oh my God... Scotty, I'm sorry..."

"You hit me," Scotty said, still stunned.

"I didn't mean to," Faye insisted.

"You don't miss..."

Suddenly, Faye was mad again. "Really? Let's test that!"

She tried to run at him, but Brandi grabbed her. She literally dragged her out of the room as she demanded, "Have you lost your damn mind?"

Scotty was trembling. On some level, he realized he was in shock. Faye's behavior seemed so out of nowhere, he felt like he'd been hit with an RKO. The worst part was, it was all too familiar to him. He'd seen swings like that, complete with violent outbursts before. His mother had them every time her bipolar disorder acted up.

 _No,_ Scotty scolded himself. _She's not bipolar. She'd have been diagnosed by now. She's twenty-three..._ He knew, however, that it was entirely possible no one had caught it yet. Bipolar disorder was tricky. It could be chalked up to a lot of things, especially if she worked hard to hide it. Faye was an excellent actress.

Scotty touched his head again. He was still bleeding. Uncertain of what else he could do, he walked away in search of his brother. Toby would know what to do.

 _ **FAYE**_

She'd hit Scotty. What was wrong with her? Suddenly, her rage vanished and was replaced with grief. Faye began sobbing.

"Faye, what the hell is going on?" Her mother asked. "Are you on something?"

She'd had a few drinks the night before while Scotty was busy, but she certainly wasn't drunk now. "No, Mom... I'm not drunk," she said between sobs.

"No, I meant drugs, Faye. Are you high right now? Because that's how you're acting."

She couldn't believe this. "Mom!" She said in horror. "I've never done drugs in my life! Do you honestly think I'd start after what happened to Marco?" She began sobbing harder at her own words.

"Faye... Honey... I'm sorry, but I don't know what to think. You're acting crazy."

"I'm sorry, Mom... I don't know what's wrong with me."

Her mother softened and tried to comfort her. "It's alright, honey... It's probably the stress. But you need to apologize to Scotty. You hurt him."

"I know... I was just so angry... I..." Faye sighed.

"Faye, maybe you should talk to someone-"

Faye caught the implication. Her mother thought she was nuts. "I don't need therapy. I'm fine."

"You attacked your fiance with stilettos. You are _not_ fine."

"You're just mad because I acted emotionally and couldn't be perfect like your precious Ginny!"

"Faye! What are you talking about?" Her mother looked stunned.

"You love Ginny more! Everyone does! You're just like the rest of them!"

"Baby, that's not true-"

"Shut up! Stop lying to me!" Faye shoved her mother hard against the wall. Her mother stared at her in shock for a moment, but when Faye tried to bash her head against the wall for this betrayal, her mother snapped out of it. She moved out of the way and struggled to fight Faye off. She finally freed herself and ran down the hall.

Faye watched as Conor came running back with her mother. Devon was right behind him. "She's lost it!" Her mother said to Conor. "Please help me."

Conor approached Faye cautiously. "Everything okay there, Fairy Girl?" He asked.

Faye relaxed. Conor was not a judgmental asshole. He'd be nice to her. "She's freaking out because she wants me to act like Ginny," Faye explained practically.

"Now why would she want that? You're much sweeter and bubblier," Conor said gently.

"Exactly! What's so great about my sister? She only thinks about herself." Faye started laughing, though she wasn't sure what was suddenly so funny. "You like me, right Conor?"

"I do, sweetheart," he said with his easy smile.

"No one else does..." Faye suddenly started crying again.

"Is she on something?" Devon asked softly. Faye barely heard him.

"I don't know," her mother replied as Faye cried into Conor's shirt. "She says she's not, but how else do you explain this?"

"Shhhh, Faye," Conor said gently. "Everything will be okay now."

She believed him for some reason. Conor was trustworthy.

"Molly's match is up next," Devon said softly.

"Molly! That bitch humiliated me!" Faye cried out, rage hitting her again. She tried to lunge at Devon, but he ducked. For a stoner, he had quick reflexes.

"Easy now," Conor said gently. He pulled her back into his arms, calming her again. "Go watch the match. Then bring her to me so I can talk to her... But let her have her moment first."

"Conor-" Devon began.

"I've got this, Dev. It can wait a little while. Let her enjoy her night first."

"She's unstable, Con-"

"She likes me. Right, Faye?"

Faye laughed. "Of course I do."

"We'll be fine, Devon. We're gonna play games on Faye's phone. Does that sound good, Faye? Just me, you, and a bunch of apps?"

It sounded like heaven. "Okay," she said.

"See? We're good here. Go."

"What about me?" Faye's mother asked.

"Stay. Just in case... But at a distance," Conor said. Her mother didn't argue.

Faye relaxed as Conor pulled up an app with a lot of bright colors and sparkles. If this didn't calm her nerves, nothing would.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She was in gorilla. Keith gave her a kiss as her music began and Molly headed out to the ring. She made a big deal out of stopping to appreciate the ladders along the ramp, then pointed to the championship belt suspended above the ring. When Jeff's music hit, he ran out and actually jumped onto one of the ladders, bopping along to his music as he enjoyed his moment. The bell rang and the match began.

Molly immediately dove out of the ring for a ladder. Jeff chased after her, but Molly hit Dirty Deeds on the ramp and grabbed a ladder, getting back into the ring. She set it up and started climbing, but Jeff knocked the ladder down. Molly jumped off, landing on the ropes like a cat.

Jeff grabbed another ladder and set it up, putting the first ladder through it to create a ramp from the ropes to the new ladder. He hit Molly with a Twist of Fate and picked her up, putting her on the flat ladder. Molly freed herself and superkicked Jeff before putting him on the flat ladder. She climbed up the other one before moonsaulting off and putting both Jeff and herself through the flat ladder.

Molly heard Jeff wince. They'd planned the spot, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She rolled over, trying to free herself. "You okay?" She asked. Jeff nodded subtly.

Molly stood and rolled out of the ring. She grabbed a third ladder and brought it into the match. She set it up and began climbing, but jumped down as Jeff started to move. He was limping. That didn't stop him from coming after her. He hit another Twist of Fate. Molly stayed down. Jeff climbed up onto the ropes for Whisper in the Wind. He landed on her perfectly. Molly didn't move as Jeff started climbing the ladder. She let him get close before grabbing his legs and pulling him off the ladder. Soon, they were climbing again in unison, racing to the top. Molly got her hands on the title a split second before Jeff did. She was about to unhook it when he hit a Twist of Fate off of the ladder.

Molly was able to land safely, but it still hurt a bit. She stayed down as Jeff struggled to stand up. He got to the ladder and started climbing. Molly began moving, setting up a ladder beside his. She got to the top as he nearly unhooked the title, then hit an RKO. Jeff didn't move as she got back up. She started climbing. She reached the top, grabbed the belt, and unhooked it.

The bell rang and Molly was announced the winner. She climbed down, clutching her belt, and knelt beside Jeff. She helped him to his feet before hugging him. Molly might be a heel, but Jeff was a legend, and he'd just given her the biggest honor ever. She'd defeated Jeff Hardy in a ladder match.

Nera and Maxel ran out to help Jeff backstage. Keith came out to celebrate Molly's win with her. They walked backstage together. Only then did she notice Devon.

"Awesome match, Moxley," he says.

"Thanks... What's wrong?" She could see in his eyes that he was worried about something.

"Conor needs to talk to you."

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Molly told Keith. She followed Devon back to the hotel.

Faye sat giggling as she played with Conor's cell phone. "Give me a minute, Fairy Girl," Conor said as he spotted Molly. He stood and joined her and Devon. "Go stay with them," Conor told Devon. "Brandi might need backup."

Devon nodded and walked away. "What's going on?" Molly asked Conor.

"Faye doesn't do drugs, correct?" Conor asked.

"Right."

"Why didn't you tell us she was bipolar?"

Molly stared at him. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"Molly, she's been rapid cycling so fast, she makes Nicky look completely stable... Like the picture of perfect mental health."

"But she..." Molly hesitated. "She passed every psych eval, but those just check if you're stable to wrestle... If she wasn't having an episode, or if she pulled a Faye and charmed her way out of it... Shit. I never considered it, but she could be." She thought back to her time at NXT. Faye had only officially been there for a month or so when Paul formed New Legacy and she got left behind. Molly knew from talking to Ginny that Faye had been furious Ginny got to go to the main roster and she'd been left out. She'd apparently behaved so poorly afterward that Paul and Corri had warned her she was going to force them to fire her. They'd really only kept her at NXT because she was Cody's daughter. Even as her wrestling improved and she showed how talented she really was, her attitude was a problem. Her "mood swings" were legendary... But what if they hadn't just been normal mood swings? The behavior had only stopped when Saraya took over NXT and made it clear she wasn't going to put up with it. Faye had been a model citizen after that, but Molly knew how good at acting Faye was. Had she been hiding the signs of her illness for all this time?

"Shit... How did I not see this before?" Molly wondered aloud.

"Easy, Little Moxley," Conor replied. "You guys see it with Nicky because the guy's an open book. He can't hide anything from you. Faye keeps a lot in. She hides behind a cute smile and sarcastic comments... But she's in a major episode now, and she can't hide it because the paranoia is acting up. She thinks everyone's out to get her. She genuinely believes Ginny's turned everyone against her, even you."

"Her behavior turned me against her, not Ginny."

"She's irrational. Brandi ran to get me because Faye assaulted her. And she apparently used Scotty's head for target practice."

"What? Is he okay?"

"Brandi doesn't know. She dragged Faye away from him as soon as she saw that."

"We're supposed to fire her. We have a zero tolerance policy for domestic violence, especially since Trixie and Brandon. I made the mistake of letting Brandon get off with a suspension and he ended up back here and made everything worse."

"She's sick, Molly. This is different."

"Until she's diagnosed, we don't know that. Shane will fire her."

"No!" A voice said. Molly spun around to see Scotty. "Don't fire her. Please, Molly. She's just upset."

"Scotty, she _hit_ you." She gently moved the hair he'd obviously intentionally swept over the side of his face aside and saw a cut with one stitch in it. "And you got stitches!"

"Just one... Toby took care of it." Scotty sighed. "She was upset. She threw her stilettos at me... I'm sure she was aiming for the wall."

"You know damn well Faye has an amazing pitching arm. She never misses what she's aiming at. She was the star of her high school softball team. She brags about it all the time... Scotty, she hit you on purpose."

He looked broken. "I love her, Molly. Please just give her a chance to calm down. She's Cody's daughter. She's your friend."

"Look, Faye saved my life from a couple of Brandon's crazy fans. I know she's my friend... But she assaulted three people tonight because she's throwing a tantrum. I can't support that behavior. She's going way too far."

"Three?" Scotty asked.

"You, her mother, and Jordan. I'm not including Ginny because Ginny attacked her as scripted and caught Faye off-guard."

"She was in a match with Jordan."

"A match that she went way off-book during. She really hurt her, and it was obviously done on purpose. And she hit you. Shane will demand we fire her."

"Please, Molly... She... She needs help." Scotty had tears in his eyes.

"Scotty, she attacked you," Molly gently pointed out again.

"And if she ever does it again, I'll walk away. I would never hit her, but I won't let her hit me, either... But please, Molly... She isn't okay. She is acting..." He hesitated.

"Bipolar?"

"Like my mom." He shook his head. "Suspend her if you have to, but once she's diagnosed... Please just help her. She needs help."

Molly's heart broke for him. Scotty had been her friend since she'd been on the indies. She hated seeing him so upset, especially since it took a lot to break him. "I'll talk to Shane," she said with a sigh. "We'll check her into the hospital and force a real psych eval. If she gets diagnosed, I'll see what can be done, but if she doesn't prove she's trying to get better, she's done."

Scotty nodded. "Thank you."

"Scotty... If Faye is actually bipolar, you need to think about whether or not you can handle that. Staying with her may be too hard for you."

"I can't leave her. I love her."

"I know you do... But you grew up with a bipolar mother. You know how hard it can be to live with. No one would blame you if you couldn't do it." She took his hand. "Just promise you'll really think about this, okay? You have to take care of yourself."

"I know... I'm going to call my father. If anyone understands this, it's him."

"Okay... Call Phil, and if you need him around, I'll make it happen." She was already running down a list of how complicated that might be. Phil liked to throw lawsuits around, but Scotty needed him. She'd figure out what to do later. Right now, she needed to get Faye to the hospital.

"We'll take care of her," Molly promised. She mentally began preparing a list of everything she'd need to do to pull this off without the dirtsheets finding out. As mad as she was at Faye, she didn't want this ending up out there for fans to tear apart. Faye's mental state was none of their business.

 _Major life crisis? Just another day in New Legacy, people,_ she said. _Nothing to see here._ She sighed, knowing she had a long night ahead of her.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE**

 _ **SCOTTY**_

Long after Faye had been put on a plane with Conor and Danny Havoc to ensure she didn't cause any trouble before being admitted to the hospital in Florida, Scotty remained in shock. The woman he loved was sick, and there was nothing he could do for her. Molly had insisted he stay away from Faye until she was stable for his own safety, and Shane had firmly agreed with her. Scotty was stuck in New Jersey while Faye was probably terrified and very, very far away.

The next morning, he'd called his father, who picked up quickly. "Hey, Scott," he said cheerfully. "You're calling early."

"Dad..." Scotty took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" His father asked, immediately serious.

"It's Faye... Faye's in the hospital."

"Is she alright? Did she get hurt at the pay-per-view?"

"She's in the psych ward, Dad... They think... They think she's bipolar." His voice broke with emotion as tears threatened to fall. Scotty could be strong for anyone else, but he wasn't sure how to handle his own emotions. He was terrified. Bipolar disorder was scary, and he'd always worried that he or Toby would get it. They'd been very lucky to escape it, especially since it ran extremely high in his mother's family. Now the woman he loved had it instead. She hadn't been diagnosed yet, but Scotty knew she would be. He had to stop denying what was right in front of him.

"You guys are in Jersey, right?" His father asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah... Faye's back in Florida. Molly and Shane sent her to the same place Nicky was at after he tried to kill himself."

"I'm getting on the next flight out."

"Dad, you don't have to-"

"Of course I have to. You're my son and you need me."

"I'll be okay."

"Scotty, you don't have to go through this alone. In fact, you _can't._ It's too much."

"Toby's here."

"And if that were enough, you'd have gone to his room instead of calling me."

"I went to him last night. He stitched up my head."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"It wasn't a big cut, just a little deep... Faye sort of threw her stiletto heels at my head..." He waited for his dad to flip out.

To Scotty's surprise, he chuckled instead. "After seeing your mother fling her shoes at my head for all those years, you didn't learn how to duck?" He paused. Turning serious again, he added, "I know how hard this is, Scott. I'm coming."

"Why are we talking about my going all Killer _Chancla_ on you?" He heard his mom ask in the background.

"Faye flung shoes at our son's head," his father explained.

"Is she secretly Hispanic? I thought that was a _Latina_ thing."

"April... They think she's bipolar."

There was silence for a second before his mother said, "Give me the phone." A moment later, she asked, "How are you holding up, Scotty?"

"I'm okay," he lied. "Just a little cut."

"Cut? How hard were you hit?"

"They were stilettos."

"Heels? That's harsh! At least I only used flats on your father... Sneakers or flip-flops." She sighed. "How is she?"

"I don't know. She's in Florida. I'm waiting for Brandi to call with an update."

"I'm getting on a plane."

"Mom, I'm fine."

"I know you are, Baby, and I see your dad booking a flight to you now... I'm going to Florida. Faye needs support, too."

"She's got her mother."

"I love Brandi. Really, I do... But she's not good with this sort of thing. She flips out. She barely handled taking care of poor Ginny after the attack that nearly killed her, and that was easier. Ginny was traumatized, but she was physically hurt. Brandi's good with playing nurse. She wrestled for years and she was married to a wrestler. As for the trauma, while it was bad, it was a rational reaction to a crazy situation. A good therapist and a shoulder to cry on were all Ginny needed... But bipolar's anything but rational. Brandi's going to be clueless about what to do. She might do more harm than good right now."

Scotty was amazed his mother cared so much about Faye's well-being. "Thanks, Mom," he said. "I'll feel better knowing you're there for her."

"No problem. Now take care of yourself, okay? Go spend some time with your brother until your dad gets there. You shouldn't be alone."

He knew she was right. "I love you guys," he said.

"We love you, too. Everything will be okay, Scotty. Just give Faye some time."

Once they hung up, Scotty scooped up Remus, who'd slept beside him the night before. The rabbit seemed to be wondering where Faye was. He had glared at him the night before when he'd returned to the room alone as if to declare, _oh, it's just_ you.

"Come on, Remus," he said. "We're going to see Uncle Toby."

The rabbit's ear automatically went up at the mention of Toby. He apparently still didn't trust him not to violate him. He'd have to suck it up and deal. Scotty needed his brother.

 _ **NICKY**_

Lucas had taken him aside that morning and gently told him that Faye was being evaluated for bipolar disorder. Nicky's heart broke for her. He knew exactly what she was going through. After waiting several hours, he'd decided to call Brandi.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Brandi, hey... It's Nicky. I heard about Faye. Are you guys alright?" He knew this couldn't be easy for her, either.

"Oh, sweetie... Yeah, I'm alright. Faye's being observed, but the doctors are very confident... Well, she's cycling too fast for it to be anything but bipolar disorder."

"I'm so sorry, Brandi... I know how hard this must be for you."

"Your dad's here with me. That helps. Listen, sweetheart, I need to go. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay... Bye." He hung up.

A minute later, his phone rang. It was Brandi. Confused, he picked up. "Hello?" He said.

There was no immediate answer, but he could hear his father and Brandi talking. "I need help, Randy. I have no idea what to do with a kid who's bat-shit crazy! You've got Nicky. You must understand," Brandi said.

Nicky felt an ache in his chest. Brandi thought he was crazy. He had always feared everyone was saying it behind his back, but she was family. It hurt to hear it.

"My son is _not_ crazy," his father said harshly. "He's sick. There's a difference. You need to learn it. Calling Faye crazy isn'y going to help at all."

"Faye's never been crazy before... She's my normal kid, the easy one… Less emotional than Ginny, always happy… She must have picked this up somewhere... Maybe she learned it from watching Nicky-"

"Brandi, shut your damn mouth before I forget you're Cody's widow and I RKO you." His father's tone was too flat. Nicky knew he was biting back rage. "If you say one more ignorant thing about my son, we are done."

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"Bull. You are looking to blame someone, but there's no one to blame. Bipolar disorder isn't contagious and it's not a learned behavior. It's genetic. Maybe take a look at yourself and your family history before you talk anymore shit." Nicky heard his father walk away. He hung up the phone before Brandi could realize she'd accidentally dialed him.

His heart was breaking. Brandi thought this was somehow his fault. He started crying and Lucas found him curled up on the couch a while later.

"Nicky? What's wrong?" Lucas asked in concern. Nicky shook his head, unable to respond. Lucas sat beside him, letting Nicky curl up with his head across his lap. He began stroking his hair. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" Lucas asked automatically.

"No," Nicky managed to reply. "This isn't the bipolar disorder. I'm just... hurting."

Lucas tensed, seemingly looking for any signs of injury. "Physically or emotionally?" He asked patiently.

"Emotionally... But I'm not going to hurt myself..." Softer, he added, "She already did that for me."

"Who did, honey?" Lucas asked, catching his words.

"Brandi..." Nicky shook his head, crying harder. He hated that this hurt so much, but it did.

"Wait, what happened?"

"She thinks I'm the reason Faye's sick!" He started crying harder. It embarrassed him, although he knew Lucas would never judge him.

"Nicky, you know that's not how it works," Lucas said soothingly.

"I know... But to know she thinks so little of me..." Nicky sighed. "She told my dad I'm... and this is a quote... _'bat-shit crazy.'_ She accidentally dialed me and I heard it all."

"Oh, honey..." Lucas knew how he felt about the word crazy. "What did your dad say?"

"He threatened to RKO her." Nicky cracked a slight smile at that.

Lucas laughed lightly. "That's the right answer," he said. He sighed. "Nicky, I'm so sorry she hurt you. She had no right."

"I shouldn't be so upset. It's true. I _am_ crazy."

"No. You're _sick_ , and you have it under control. She had no right to say that about you, especially not to your father. You trusted her. You have every right to feel betrayed."

Nicky knew he couldn't keep his pain in. That could lead him down a darker path. He let himself cry some more. When Riley showed up a little while later, she asked, "Who am I killing?"

"Just let it go, Riley. Please," Nicky said.

"You're hysterical because someone hurt you."

"I didn't tell you that."

"You didn't _have_ to. I live with you guys most of the time. I know your illness is under control, so unless everything with Faye set you off-"

"Brandi upset him," Lucas explained.

"Want me to kick her ass? I could get away with it. I'm hormonal," Riley said in a way that left Nicky pretty sure she wasn't joking.

"It's tempting," Lucas said, surprising him.

It apparently surprised Riley, too. "What the hell did that bitch say to make you agree to violence as a solution?" She asked.

"She told my father I'm crazy... And that I made Faye crazy, too," Nicky said.

"She doesn't _know_ crazy! Let me tell Molly. We can go after her together and show her what crazy _really_ looks like!"

"Molly needs to know," Lucas agreed. "I don't want Brandi around Nicky right now."

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal," Nicky said.

"Your pain is a _very_ big deal, Nicky," Lucas insisted. "Your health comes first."

"I'm okay. I'm just... I'm upset."

"You _should_ be. She's a clueless bitch," Riley said. She hugged Nicky, pulling him out of his husband's arms and into her own.

"I'm calling Molly," Lucas said. Nicky hated to be at the center of so much drama, but he knew Lucas was right. Any contact with Brandi right now risked Nicky's mental health. He needed time to deal with this and figure out if he could trust her again.

 _ **SCOTTY**_

His father arrived at the hotel that afternoon. Scotty met him in the lobby. Molly was there, too. After allowing Scotty to greet his father, Molly said, "Hi, Phil..." She paused. "Look, I know you're here for Scotty, and I fully support that... But if you're going to be following WWE around for a bit, I need you to do something."

His father nodded. "Okay, I'll bite," he said. "What is it?"

Molly pulled out a legal document. "Sign this Code of Conduct."

"Excuse me?"

"It says you will not threaten to sue anyone, get in anyone's way, or cause any trouble while you're here."

"I think I'm offended," his father said. He looked the paperwork over anyway. "Fine. For Scotty, I'll sign it. Is that all?" Scotty was stunned it had been that easy. He'd expected his father to throw a fit.

"Pretty much. Do you need to be set up in a hotel room?"

"That would be nice. I'll pay-"

"We've got you covered. We'll pay for your flight home, too."

"You don't have to do that."

"You're here for your son. Someone needs to take care of Scotty. This is the least we can do."

Molly left after that. His father shook his head. "A Code of Conduct... Am I really that much of a douche when I'm around?"

"Unless it's for a funeral, kind of," Scotty admitted. "You're great, Dad, but your hatred of WWE makes you do stupid things sometimes."

Instead of getting angry, his father laughed. "I guess I need to work on that," he said. "Come on, Scott. I'm starving. Let me take you to dinner."

Scotty was about to answer when his phone rang. "It's Brandi," he said. He picked up. "Hey Brandi... How is she?"

"Bipolar," Brandi replied harshly. She sounded very upset. Scotty felt the ache in his chest returning. "Officially diagnosed an hour ago. It's early, but they have seen enough."

"Brandi, I'm so sorry..."

"Did you know?" Brandi demanded.

"What? No, of course I didn't know."

"You're engaged, Scotty! You grew up with a bipolar mother! How the hell didn't you see this? It's _your_ fault she got this bad!"

"I... No, Brandi, I swear, I didn't know-" He felt like screaming. She was right. How had he missed the signs?

His father pulled the phone out of his hand. "Brandi, it's Phil. Listen to me very carefully. If you _ever_ speak to my son like that again, I will fly to Florida just to slit your fucking throat so you'll shut up. Are we _clear?_ And before you go placing blame on anyone, look in the fucking mirror, because mental illness runs in families! Don't call my son again." He hung up on her, cutting off the angry protest Scotty couldn't quite make out.

Molly had reappeared in the lobby and heard all of that. His father had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Did I already violate the Code of Conduct?" He asked.

Molly shook her head and applauded. "Not at all," she said. "Nice parenting. I'd have thrown in a few more F-bombs, but your point was clear."

"You're not mad?"

"Brandi made Nicky cry today. She's on my shit list, too. I'm trying to get her banned from WWE events."

"What about Ginny and Faye?" Scotty asked.

"Ginny doesn't get along with her mom anyway, and Faye isn't here. If she comes back, she can take time off to see her mommy just like anyone else. Nicky's mental health is my priority."

" _If_?" He caught the implication of her words.

"Scotty... She's over the edge. If she doesn't get it together... She can't come back. I have to protect everyone."

He nodded. "I know... But she will, Molly. I believe in her."

"I hope you're right."

"Are we still good for dinner?" His father asked.

"Yeah... Let's go," Scotty said. He needed a distraction, and food seemed like a good one.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She was exhausted. Keith apparently noticed. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her before just holding her. Molly rested her head on his shoulder, finally calm.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Sappy," Molly replied. "I love you, too." She paused. "How's Nicky?"

"Still down, but I think he'll be better once the Bucks and Kenny come by. Thanks for calling them."

"I hate seeing Nicky broken... I figured they could help."

"It was a good idea." He sighed. "I called Brandi and told her what happened. I also told her not to call me or my brother. He doesn't need that stress, and... And I can't support her if she's going to talk shit about Nicky behind his back... Even if she _is_ Cody's wife."

Molly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know that was hard for you."

"It was necessary." He shook his head. "How could she say that to Dad?"

"I don't know. It was stupid, and insensitive, and your dad should have hit an RKO like he said."

"He still might... Outta nowhere!" Keith said dramatically. He laughed, and so did Molly. She kissed him, deciding it was better they both be distracted than upset. Keith seemed to agree, and for a few blissful moments, they forgot everything but each other.

 _ **KRISTY**_

She was reading a paranormal mystery novel when her telephone rang. Kristy carefully marked her place before picking up her cell phone. She answered when she saw the name on the Caller ID. "Hey, Mom," she said. "What's up?"

"I was just calling to check in on you," her mother replied.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I miss you, though."

"I miss you, too, Mom."

"So come visit. You guys do get days off every once in a while, you know."

"I know… But things have been a little crazy around here."

"When _aren't_ they?"

"Fair question… I'll try to come home soon, Mom. I promise. And I can bring Dad, too."

She could practically see her mother blushing. "That would be fine," she said, trying to keep her voice even.

"You two are like high schoolers, I swear! You know, you could just meet us sometime. He'd like to see you more. Dad's a lot happier when you're around."

"Colby and I are still trying to figure out our relationship."

"You're dating… Long-distance, but still… Neither one of you ever dates anyone else. You get giddy like school kids when someone mentions one of you to the other. You like kissing each other. You don't kiss anyone else. You call each other religiously every single night at this point. You're a couple."

"You've been paying an awful lot of attention, haven't you?"

"You guys aren't exactly subtle."

"Are we really that bad?"

"And then some… But it's great. I love seeing you both happy. I think it's cute how goofy you guys get around each other."

"I am a _doctor_ , Kristy. I am _not_ goofy."

"You're _both_ , Mom." Kristy laughed. "Anyway, Toby's dealing with some issues right now, but as soon as that's settled, I'll come see you for at least a day or two."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess… Scotty's stuck in a really bad situation right now, but I can't get into detail. It's personal. Anyway, Toby's worried about him, and he's trying to be there for him."

"Toby's a great guy. I'm really glad you found him, Kris."

"I'm glad, too." Kristy smiled to herself. "I never thought I'd be the type to fall in love. I mean, I hated the whole romance thing growing up. I never fit in with kids my age because I was too smart, and when I skipped ahead in school, everyone was older than me… Boys didn't really want to date _that freaky genius girl_ … I just figured I'd be destined for a life of meaningless one-night stands and hooking up with jerks who only wanted one thing from me. I thought girls might be better, but they weren't. No one really got me… Until Toby."

" _Now_ who's the goofy one in love?" Her mother teased.

"I'm serious, Mom. I'm just so lucky we met… And somehow, even with a maniac trying to kill him, he's still here. I didn't lose him." She shook her head. For the most part, Kristy was fine, but occasionally, the trauma of what Hank had done still haunted her.

"Are you alright, honey?"

"Yeah… I just needed to express out loud how lucky I am."

"We _both_ are. I know it sounds ridiculous, but your father injuring his knee was the best thing to ever happen to me. We reconnected, and we fell in love, and he gave me the greatest gift of my life… _You_."

"I really miss you, Mom." Kristy sighed. She hadn't realized until now how badly she wanted to see her mother.

"I miss you, too. So I'll see you soon, right?"

"Very soon." They talked for a little while longer before Kristy hung up. She no longer had the attention span for her book, so she stood and left the hotel room. She went for a walk.

"Hey, Kristy!" Garth called as she reached the hotel lobby. He smiled at her, then must have seen something on her face. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah… I'm just feeling a little down. It'll pass," Kristy said with a smile. She was thrilled to have her freedom back since Hank had been put in jail, but she did miss having Garth around sometimes. As much as he could be a pain, he was a good guy, and he'd literally been ready to protect her with his life. She didn't easily forget that.

"I know the cure for feeling down. Come on. There's an awesome Mexican place a few blocks from here. Dinner's on me if you're interested."

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't have anything better to do," he said with a laugh. "Business is slow without constant bodyguard duty. Shane keeps me pretty high up with security now, but it's not always exciting. I have too much down time."

"Okay," Kristy said. "That could be fun. But _I'm_ paying."

"Kris, I know I'm a jerk sometimes, but I'm not about to make you pay for a meal."

"You worked your butt off to protect me for months, Garth. The least I can do is buy you something to eat. Come on." She took his arm and let him lead the way to the restaurant, feeling better now that she had a mission.

 _ **DANNY**_

He was thrilled to be home. The first thing he did was bring Trixie by their mothers' house so they could all have dinner together. Cayla was still emotional after the Hall of Fame, but she seemed happy to play hostess. His mother was eager to know every detail about how WrestleMania had gone. She'd chosen to stay home because she was still not sure if she could handle getting on a plane, but she was in excellent spirits now that they were back.

Danny was cooking while Trixie described every match in detail. His mother looked horrified as Trixie went into the details of Molly's match with Jeff. "He's too old for that sort of thing! Is he alright?" She asked.

"He says he's fine," Trixie assured her. "He did officially retire again, though."

"It was an amazing final match," Cayla added.

"He could have killed himself! An RKO off of the ladder? I mean, _really?_ Is he insane?" His mother asked.

"Have you _met_ him?" Danny asked. "He's Jeff Hardy. Of _course_ he's insane. He'd also do anything for his fans, and he gave them everything he had. I'm sure his ass hurts, and he's walking kind of stiffly, but I promise you, he's got no regrets."

"Well, that's the way to retire," his mother finally said. "If you have to go out, go out on a high note."

"Do you ever regret not trying to go back to the indies after you left WWE?" Trixie asked, clearly sensing the sadness in his mother's voice.

"Oh, no! Not at all. My time was over."

"No it wasn't. They just shit all over you," Danny said. He regretted his words immediately. He didn't want to upset her. He waited for her to get emotional, or to defend WWE's treatment of her.

"You're right," she said instead.

"What?" Danny asked, stunned.

"They _did_ shit all over me. They decided I was worthless before I ever had you, and it only got worse after because my mental health was all over the place… But I was done, Danny. I broke down so badly emotionally that I never could have gone back to wrestling. I didn't have the confidence, and I was unstable."

Danny tried to hold back any sign that her words stung. It was hard to know his conception had effectively sealed his mother's fate, but he knew she wasn't trying to remind him of that. "I wish it could have been different for you, Mom," he said.

"I don't. All of that made me who I am. It was hard at times, but it's all part of the journey, you know?"

"Danny…" Cayla said gently.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"The oven glove is smoking, sweetheart."

Danny realized he'd left it on top of a burner. "Crap!" He said, moving it quickly. It was stained black on the top. "I'm sorry, Cayla. I'll replace it."

"You will _not_. They're not expensive, Danny. It's fine. Are _you_ alright?"

"Yeah," he said. He wasn't totally sure of that. He was pretty much _never_ fine. Life just didn't work out that way for Danny… But he looked at his mother, and Cayla, and Trixie as they smiled back at him encouragingly, and he knew that it was true. He had exactly what he needed right in front of him. He just needed to let himself be happy for once.

 _ **FAYE**_

She didn't understand what was happening. The doctors had admitted her, talked to her, and then locked her in a room for a while with absolutely nothing to do. She had started going crazy from boredom. She paced around the room. Then she sat and cried. Then she started bouncing off the walls and couldn't stand it anymore, so she began plotting an elaborate escape plan. When she'd realized her plan all hindered on her somehow being able to pick a lock, she started crying, because she had no idea how to do that, and even if she did, she had nothing to do it with. She didn't even have a credit card to try to slip between the frame of the door and the lock. They'd taken her wallet. They'd taken her shoes. They'd taken her clothes and made her wear a hospital gown. They'd taken her Goddamned _dignity_ , and she was starting to get pissed off.

"Let me _out_ of here!" She shouted. She was positive they were watching her, but no one came. She slammed her fists on the walls and the door, but nothing happened. Finally, Faye gave in to her inevitable doom and began sobbing again.

Some time later, someone finally came into the room. "Please let me out," she begged. "I don't know why I'm here!"

"You're here because you're sick, sweetheart," the person said kindly. She remembered the uniforms from when she'd visited Nicky in the hospital. This woman was either an intern or a resident, she couldn't remember the difference between the uniforms.

"I'm fine. Really. I feel totally fine," she swore. She calmed her breathing, trying to prove this to both herself and the doctor.

"I know this is confusing for you, Faye, but it's alright now. The observation period is over."

So they _had_ been watching her. She wasn't just being paranoid. That was good to know.

"I don't know what I did, but I promise I won't do it again… Please just let me go," Faye pled.

The doctor looked at her seriously. "I can't do that, Faye, but I will bring you to your room. You'll be much more comfortable there, and you can get some rest."

"I don't want to rest… I want to go home."

"You need to be here right now, honey."

"No I don't. I need to go back to New Jersey. They'll need me for RAW… Or Smackdown… Or a house show… What day is it?" She couldn't remember.

"Faye… Sweetheart, you won't be working for a while," the doctor said patiently.

"No, no I _have_ to. They need me," Faye insisted.

"Your mother and your doctors are in agreement. You need some help, Faye. You're going to be just fine, but you need to rest."

"Let me talk to my mom. She's overreacting. We had a fight."

"I know you did. Do you remember it?"

"She was mad at me, and I lashed out… I'm sorry about that."

"Faye, you attacked her. Physically."

"I… I _did?_ " She asked. That couldn't be right. Had she? She'd never laid a hand on her mother before.

"Yes… And you also attacked your boyfriend."

"Fiance," Faye corrected her automatically before her words registered. " _Scotty_ … Oh God, I hit Scotty…" She started sobbing. "Is he okay? Did I hurt him bad?"

"I don't think he was seriously hurt… But you see now why you have to get some help, right?"

"I…" She sighed. "What's wrong with me?"

"We think that you're suffering from bipolar disorder."

Faye froze. "No. No way, that's impossible."

"Your symptoms are very typical-"

"No. One of my friends is bipolar. It's totally different. He tried to kill himself. I've never done that."

"No, but you do have depressive symptoms."

"My dad died. I miss him. It's normal."

"This isn't the first time you've had depression, though, _is_ it?"

"No," Faye found herself admitting. Why had she said that? She wanted to go home, but something about this woman was so warm, Faye felt compelled to tell her the truth.

"Not everyone with depression tries to kill themselves, Faye. I'm very glad you didn't reach that point."

"What's your name?" Faye asked suddenly, needing to change the subject before flashes of Nicky in his worst episodes hit her.

"I'm Dr. Thomas. You can call me Kelsey if it's more comfortable for you. We met earlier, when you were admitted."

"I don't remember that… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You've had a rough day, Faye."

"Is my mom mad at me?"

"No, sweetheart. Your mother knows you're sick. She's just worried about you."

"And… And Molly, and everyone at work? Molly sent me away. She took my title. She hates me…"

"She doesn't hate you. She's worried about you."

"She's probably ready to stick a fork in me… I upset her sister. I don't even know why I said what I said. It was so stupid… Randi's sensitive, and she's such a sweet kid… I like her. Why did I hurt her? Why did I hurt _Scotty_?"

"You're in the middle of a severe episode. You are cycling very quickly between mania and depression. You said your friend is bipolar, so I assume you understand what that means."

"Yeah…" She sighed. "So is this confession time? I tell you all my issues and you cure me?"

"I'd like to try to help, yes."

"I get depressed, but I never stay that way. I bounce back super fast… And I never hurt myself. I cry, but that's it. I'll admit I have really bad temper issues sometimes. People don't know that about me unless they've known me for a while. I can usually control it, or hide it… And I like to shop. A lot. Probably more than I should… But sometimes, it's different. I buy everything I can get my hands on, and I have to return it all afterward because it's like, what the hell was I thinking? That's a symptom, right? Nicky never did that, but I know a bit about bipolar disorder."

"It can manifest differently in different people. You shouldn't compare your case to his. And yes, it's a symptom. It's a very common one, actually."

"So medicate me and then I can go home, right? You can fix me."

"It's not that easy, Faye. Bipolar disorder is tough to treat. Medication is very important, but there are other factors… And the medication can take time to kick in, and it's not easy to find the right blend. It's trial and error. This may take a while."

"I don't _have_ a while. I have to go back to work… I need to see Scotty… I need to tell him how sorry I am… And I need to wrestle. It's all I've ever wanted to do. I have to go back. I have to make my father proud of me."

"I'm sure he was, Faye."

"He's got Ginny, and she's perfect, and I need to be better… I need to prove I'm worthy… I need to tell him. Can I tell him? Can you get my Dad for me? I need to see him."

Suddenly, Dr. Kelsey looked alarmed. "Faye… Your father's dead, sweetheart. He's been dead for a while now. Do you remember that?"

"I… He's…" Faye shook her head and took a deep breath. It came back suddenly. "Of course I remember… I'm just… I'm stressed, and I miss him." She'd forgotten. It wasn't like other times, when it wasn't at the front of her mind but she still knew. For a split second, she'd completely forgotten that her father was gone. It was like she expected him to be standing in the waiting room with her mother. How was that even possible?

"I really think you should rest now, Faye. We can talk more in the morning."

"I'm too upset. I can't sleep."

"I'm going to give you something to help you rest, okay?" Kelsey was looking at her like she was about to explode suddenly, and Faye couldn't blame her. She'd forgotten that her father was dead. Something was wrong with her. She couldn't deny it anymore.

"I… I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know you are. It's alright, Faye. I promise we will help you, okay?"

Faye nodded, too numb to argue. She followed Kelsey in silence as they headed toward the room she knew would be her cell until her sanity returned. It wasn't so bad, really. When the door was opened, Faye saw the cheerful colors and figured it couldn't be all bad if she was surrounded by color. She'd expected bare walls and something that looked empty, but it was obvious this room was meant to be lived in.

"We'll let your mother bring you some books and other things that aren't a risk to you or anyone else."

"I threw stilettos at my fiancé… What makes you think books are safe?"

"Books don't do as much harm as stilettos, and our staff is tough. We can survive it. You're here to get well, Faye. We're going to ease you into that the best way we can."

"I don't want to hurt anyone else… Please just fix me."

"We're going to do our best."

"Can I see my mom?"

"Not for a little while… But once we've settled you into a routine, we'll allow limited visitation."

Faye nodded. "Is my sister here?" She was afraid of the answer.

"No, I'm afraid she's not. She's been checking in with your mother regularly, though."

"Okay…" Faye felt hopeless as she sat on her new bed. "Do I get a roommate?"

"Once we're sure you won't try to hurt anyone, we can arrange that. Your bosses paid for a private room to protect your privacy, but if you'd be more comfortable with a roommate, we can try to work toward that."

Faye was a very sociable person. She wasn't sure how to deal with being alone. Suddenly, terror seized her. She looked at Kelsey. "Do you have to go?" She asked.

"I can stay for a bit if you like. Until you fall asleep. Will you let me give you something to help you now?"

Faye nodded. "Okay… Do I have to sleep in this gown?"

"For now, yes. In a day or so, if you prove you can handle it, we'll let you start wearing your own clothes."

She understood she had no bargaining chips, so she accepted this. At least they planned to return her clothing eventually. "Okay. I'm ready now."

Kelsey nodded. She called down the hall to someone who returned with a cup of water and a couple of pills. "What are they?" Faye asked.

"Just Xanax. They'll help with the anxiety, and they should knock you out for a little while," Kelsey said patiently.

"Okay." Faye took a deep breath, then took the pills. Almost immediately, she felt calmer. She crawled into the bed and tried to get comfortable. Kelsey kept her word and stayed with her, occasionally offering conversation as Faye made awkward comments. She wasn't really sure how it happened, but ultimately, she drifted off to sleep.

 _ **DILLON**_

He woke up with Randi curled up on him. He hadn't even sensed her coming into his room, but he'd apparently automatically wrapped her in his arms. It was an old routine. She'd often snuck into his room when they were still living with their mother, needing comfort she could only find from Dillon, especially after his step-father had left.

"How'd you get in, Little Ninja?" He asked as she slowly stirred.

"I asked the front desk to let me in," she explained. "Lucky vouched for the fact that I'm your sister. Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad." He sat up as she moved off of him. "Are you okay?"

"Rough night," she said with a shrug.

"What's wrong?"

"Dillon… Be honest with me, okay? Am I really Gabe's sister? Like, not biologically. I _know_ that. We have the same dad… But he only met me a few years ago. He didn't watch me grow up. Does it still count?"

"Randi, of _course_ it counts."

"I just… I know I annoy people sometimes because I do stupid things, and… And… And what if Gabe only puts up with me because he thinks he has to?"

"Randi, you've _never_ questioned if someone liked you before. _Everyone_ likes you. That's just part of who you are."

"But Faye said-"

"Faye's sick, Randi. She didn't mean it." He didn't know if he believed that. Faye might hide it behind charm, but she was very self-centered at times. She probably hadn't cared that her words might upset Randi. It probably hadn't even occurred to her.

"I don't feel like I belong here… It's so dumb, but I just feel… I feel like I'm only around because of Dad… Like no one wants me here."

"Don't be ridiculous. _I_ want you here."

"You're different… You're _Dillon._ But the others… They don't like me, _do_ they?"

"I have yet to meet _anyone_ who could find a way to dislike you. It's the dimples. Besides, you're an awesome person."

"I'm _nothing._ " She stared at her feet.

"Miranda, don't you _ever_ say that! You're my baby sister, and I love you, and so do Gabe and Molly. You mean the world to us… Especially me." Everything he'd ever been through as a kid meant something because he'd taken the abuse to protect his sister. Hearing her call herself nothing broke his heart and made him furious. He didn't often have violent impulses, especially against women, but he wanted to punch Faye in her mouth. He had to take a deep breath and remember that Faye was sick. He wasn't sure that it made a difference. His sister, the bouncy, eternally happy girl who could smile even through all the abuse she'd endured at the hands of their mother, was broken because Faye had so flippantly dismissed her. He couldn't forgive that easily, if he ever forgave it at all.

Randi bit her bottom lip before tears began falling. Dillon pulled her into a tight hug. "She didn't mean it, Randi," he said because he knew she needed to hear it.

"I thought she liked me," Randi sobbed. "She was supposed to be my friend… Family. Everyone here is my family… But she… She doesn't even care about me, _does_ she?"

"She cares, Randi… She's just sick." Dillon rocked her in his arms, hoping to soothe her. He'd seen her break like this exactly four other times in her fifteen years… When the man she'd believed was her father had walked out on them, when they'd found out that their mother had died in prison, when Saraya had died, and when she'd broken down after Marco's death. The fact that it was happening more and more often bothered him. The fact that someone they'd both trusted had caused it infuriated him.

They stayed like that for a while until Randi calmed down. Then he let her go take a shower, hoping that would soothe the last of her pain. He immediately began thinking of ways to cheer her up. When he found the perfect choice, he pulled out a credit card to set it up, then hesitated.

He dialed Molly. "Do you need me tonight?" He asked as soon as she picked up.

"You're on the card, but I can work around you. Why? Are you okay?" Molly asked.

"I am, but Randi's not… Faye really broke her, Molly."

" _I'm_ going to break _Faye,_ " Molly replied firmly.

"She's sick."

"She's a bitch. I understand she's sick, and I get that bipolar disorder is hell, but that bratty behavior? That's classic Faye. She was like that as a kid, way before the bipolar could have shown symptoms. What she said was something she'd have said with or without being bipolar."

He didn't contradict her. Molly had known Faye since the girl was three years old. If she said Faye had always had that side, he believed her. "I want to do something to make Randi smile, but it means missing the show tonight," he said. "I'm not trying to ask for special treatment, but-"

"Dill, of course you can have a night off, especially for this. Don't worry about it," Molly said. "Take care of the kid."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I love her, too, even if I want to beat her ass for running off all the time."

They hung up after another minute and Dillon finished the transaction. Shortly after, Randi came out in fresh clothes with her hair still wet and he said, "Let me shower, and then we're going out."

"Where?" Randi asked.

"I'm taking you to see _Wicked._ "

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. Randi loved musicals, especially that one.

"Yeah. Manhattan's a train ride away. I got decent tickets. They're not perfect, but it's last-minute, so-"

"You're the best!" Randi proclaimed, flinging her arms around his neck. Her smile was genuine. His sister was back, for now at least. He headed to the bathroom to get ready, relieved he'd found something to bring back her smile.


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX**

 _ **KEITH**_

As soon as Trixie had gotten out of the rehab facility, she'd started insisting he and Molly no longer had an excuse to delay the wedding. He knew she was right, but Molly was too busy and too stressed out to even attempt to plan their wedding. Knowing this, he'd offered to plan the entire thing. The only problem was, he had no idea what he was doing. In desperation, he'd turned to Lucas, who'd done all of the planning for his and Nicky's wedding.

"A traditional wedding involves covering a lot of bases," Lucas explained. "Florists, caterers, picking out a cake, dress shopping for the bride and her bridal party, tux shopping for the guys, seating arrangements, music... Do you guys want a band or a DJ?"

"I... Which is better?" Keith asked, overwhelmed already.

"It depends on the venue and the guests... Either can work well."

"Would it be stupid to have a karaoke machine? Molly's a sucker for that sort of thing."

Lucas smiled. "Everyone getting up and making fools out of themselves? She'd love that. It's not stupid. It just proves how well you know her. But for that, go with a DJ."

"She told me to plan my perfect wedding and she'd just show up, but I have no idea what that is."

"Well, the first thing is setting a date."

"As soon as possible, before Trixie kidnaps us and drags us to a random City Hall to elope."

"Well, we're WWE superstars, so getting things done quickly isn't as hard for us. We have the resources."

"Right."

"So, cake shopping. Are you bringing Molly?"

"If I don't bring Molly to a place that's handing out free samples of sugary deserts, she will kill me."

"That's true," Lucas said with a laugh.

"It's the only thing she's willing to participate in as far as the planning goes."

"What about her dress?"

"She nominated you to pick it out."

"Well, I'm honored, but that's a huge thing. Is she sure?"

"She doesn't trust anyone else to get it right."

"I promise to do her justice... Who's in her bridal party?"

"Trix is Maid of Honor, obviously. As far as everyone else, Molly doesn't care. Trixie standing by her side means more to her than anything. She vaguely told me to just use the people I know she'll want... I'm thinking Kristy, Riley, and Ginny. She's closest to them. She also mentioned Randi. She definitely told me she wanted her sister to feel included. It would mean a lot to Randi, and Molly knows that."

"Okay, so Trixie, Kristy, Riley, Ginny, and Randi. Got it." Lucas was writing everything down. "And for your side?"

"Well, Gabe's the Best Man, since Nicky doesn't like the spotlight. I want you and Nicky up there with me, and Danny... You guys are my family."

"We need one more to balance it out."

"I guess Dillon's going to have to suck it up, then," Keith said with a laugh. "I know he hates attention as much as Nicky does, but he's family, too. He should be there."

"Great. Now, normally the Maid of Honor is escorted by the Best Man, so that means Gabe's escorting Trixie. I guess that means Ginny's with Danny. I'll escort Kristy, Nicky can escort Riley, and Dillon can escort Randi. That works."

"I guess it does... I have no idea what I'm doing, Lucas," Keith admitted with a laugh. "It's a lot more work than I realized. Trixie made it look easy."

"She had Danielle and Cayla doing a lot of the work with her. Don't worry. I'll get you through this." Lucas smiled at him encouragingly. "The most important thing is that the two of you get married. Nothing else matters. These little details are just part of the show."

"The show?"

"It's an easy way to think of it. When we have a show, what goes into it? Lighting, sound, set pieces... There's your decorations and music. You need a script. That's your vows. You need a referee. That's the officiant."

Keith laughed hard. "Yeah, our wedding might need a ref," he said with a laugh. "Crazy things tend to happen around the two of us."

"Very true. Anyway, you also have your managers, right? Those are your Maid of Honor and Best Man, there to support you and keep everything running smoothly. Your stable would be the rest of your wedding party. You also have a valet... The person who walks the bride down the aisle. Obviously, that's Dean. Lastly, you need the fans. In this case, that's your wedding guests."

Keith smiled. "So our wedding is just another show... One that ends with us both going over."

"Exactly."

Suddenly, Keith was no longer nervous. "Thanks, Lucas... You broke that down perfectly. It's not so overwhelming anymore."

"I'm glad."

Keith paused as an epiphany hit him. "Actually, I have an idea... But I'm going to need a lot of help to pull it off."

"I'm here. Whatever you need, I'll help you make it happen."

Keith began explaining his idea. It was still barely formed, but Lucas lit up as he described it. "What do you think?" He asked after he'd finished.

"I think there's nothing more perfect for the two of you," Lucas said. "I'm in. Let's start figuring out how to pull it off."

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER...**_

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She was pacing around nervously when the doctor approached her. Danny had been watching her do this for twenty minutes or so. After five, he'd given up on trying to stop her. Trixie was too anxious for the conversation.

"I've studied your test results extensively," the doctor began.

"And...?" Trixie prompted him.

"And you're perfectly healthy, Trixie. Your body is completely healed, and your brain has recovered. There is absolutely no reason why you can't resume training very soon."

"I can wrestle?" She asked.

"You can wrestle," the doctor confirmed with a smile. "However, you need to be cautious. Avoiding head injuries is extremely vital for you. Absolutely _no_ chair shots! You need to do everything in your power to avoid hitting your head. With your wrestling style, you should be alright, but you have to make sure you don't take any foolish risks. I want you to start off very slow, and work your way up to where you were."

"But... I can wrestle. I can go back home."

"Yes, Trixie. Once you have worked yourself back up to where you need to be, you can work again. It may take some time, and you may need to relearn what you already knew..."

"I'm green again. I can handle that." She flung her arms around Danny. "I'm going back!"

"I knew you would," Danny said.

"I didn't... I was so scared I'd be told it wasn't safe for me to wrestle anymore."

"The extent of your recovery surprised us, too," the doctor admitted. "You are a remarkably lucky woman, Trixie."

"I know," Trixie said. She looked at Danny. "You're going back."

"What?" Danny asked.

"You're miserable, Danny. You miss working."

"Trix, I-"

"You have taken enough time off."

"You need me."

"I do. But I'm okay. And I've got Mom and Danielle if I need help. Go back. You don't have to do the house shows, but do the tapings. You can spend most of the week with me, but still wrestle two days a week... I'm pretty sure Molly would be okay with that. And before you know it, I'll be back there with you."

"Are you sure?"

She could see the joy in his eyes at the idea of working again. "I'm positive." She kissed him. She had a lot of work ahead of her, but Danny had done enough. It was time for him to start living again.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She was about to do something that might cause trouble, but it was the only choice she had. She had landed in Florida a few hours earlier, and now she was headed to see Faye. This was a test. Molly knew Faye could charm her way out of anything, but if her meds weren't really working, she'd most likely fly into a rage at the sight of her.

She saw two familiar faces hanging out at the restaurant across the street and ducked in. "Molly!" April said cheerfully. "What a nice surprise."

"Hey, April," Molly replied as she hugged her.

"Hi Molly," the other woman said. It was Teil Runnels, Cody's older sister. Molly had always liked Teil. She was out-spoken, passionate, and fun to talk to.

"Hey, Teil. Long time no see," Molly said, hugging her as well.

"Not since the funeral... Tell Keith he needs to come visit more often. We miss him. And you. When's the wedding? I'd better be invited."

"I'm sure Keith put you on the guest list. He's handling all of that for me."

"Yes, you're a very busy woman!"

"Yeah, she stuck Triple H on a permanent time out for years of naughty behavior and took over his company," April said with a laugh. "I'm so proud of her!"

"Brandi's not around, is she?" Molly asked.

"No. She visits occasionally, but she made me Faye's healthcare proxy. She realized I was serious about taking her to court if she fought me," Teil said. "Standing around uselessly and expecting everyone else to tell you what to do makes you unfit for that role."

"She loves Faye, but she can't handle making medical decisions for her. She just doesn't understand mental illness," April said.

"The point is, my niece needs help, and she wasn't going to get it with her mother in charge of her care."

"How did Faye take it?" Molly asked.

"She's upset. There was an... _incident._ With Brandi," April replied.

"An _incident_? I'm working on getting her banned from visiting Faye because of that _incident_ ," Teil said. "As it is, she's not allowed to be alone with her."

"What did I miss?" Molly asked.

"Faye's having memory issues. First, it was the mania. Then, it was a medication issue. Anyway, Faye got confused and started asking to see her father. Brandi didn't take it well," April said.

"The bitch flipped her shit and slapped her," Teil said sharply. "She started yelling at her to knock it off and snap out of it. She told Faye to stop faking it for attention, because she knew damn well my brother's gone."

"Was she faking it?" Molly asked. She wouldn't put anything past Faye right now.

"No... She's just having a hard time with the meds," April said. "She forgot she's engaged to my son at one point, too. She cried when she realized that."

"I had them take her off that one. They switched to something similar that isn't leaving her as out of it. She's been on it for almost a week," Teil explained.

"Brandi slapped her a week ago and isn't banned?" Molly asked. "What the fuck? Do I need to go fork someone?"

"She tried to plead her case, explaining she was terrified that Faye forgot her father was dead and had a moment of bad judgment. I found out they allowed supervised visitation because Faye said it was okay, so I put in paperwork to change that. Faye doesn't remember that Brandi hit her. She just knows she's scared and confused. But I'm not about to let that bitch anywhere near her after she pulled that."

"Good call. I'll have Stephanie push it through. Maybe get a temporary restraining order."

"I'm all for it. Now... I know you're here to test her, Molly. Can you do it without hurting her?"

"I'm not planning to provoke her. I'm just going to show up."

"Then let's do this." Teil and April walked Molly to the hospital, but stayed in the waiting area as she went inside.

"Faye? You have a visitor," a doctor said gently.

Faye looked up from a book. The shock registered on her face when she saw Molly. "You're... You came to see me?" Faye asked. She sounded confused. There was no anger coming from her now. She looked like a lost little girl.

"Yeah, Faye," Molly said. "I did." She wasn't sure what to do now. She'd planned to see if Faye attacked her, certain she would. The rest of her plan consisted of leaving and telling her doctors she was lying her way through treatment, but that wasn't what she saw.

"Why?" Faye asked.

"Why not?" Molly replied.

"I was a total bitch to you... And especially to your sister. I'm so sorry, Molly. Is she okay?"

Molly searched her face for any sign that she was lying or just saying what she thought Molly wanted to hear. There wasn't a hint of deception. "I'm really pissed at you," Molly said bluntly. When Faye didn't try to defend herself, Molly added, "You broke her, Faye. She doesn't think anyone likes her. She doesn't think she matters."

"I'm such a bitch... Everyone thinks Ginny's the bitch, but she's up-front about it. I hide it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't stop to think about it until later. I didn't mean to hurt her... Or maybe I did. I was hurting, and she was an easy target... And I'm horrible for that... So I know you hate me, but you're here anyway."

"You're family, Faye... And I hate what you did, and I do sort of hate you for how bratty you are... But you just owned up to it, and you've never done that before, so I guess that's progress."

"Am I fired?"

"No. You're technically suspended for attacking Scotty, but it wasn't released to the public. Once the thirty days are up, you'll be on medical leave. You have to get better and prove you can be trusted to come back."

"Is... Is Scotty okay?"

"He's an emotional wreck and he needed his head stitched up, but Phil's with him. He'll be fine."

"He hasn't contacted me."

"He's not allowed to. Shane and I told him to stay away until you're better. It's for his safety."

"So he doesn't hate me?"

"I wish he did. It would be easier for him. But no, Faye, he doesn't hate you. I don't think he could if he wanted to."

"Molly... I'm scared."

Molly wanted to say she didn't care. She wanted to hate Faye, but she couldn't ignore the little girl looking at her with vulnerable eyes. "Why?" She finally asked.

"I... I forgot, Molly. I forgot my dad was dead."

"Teil and April mentioned that."

"It's why I knew I was sick." She shook her head. "The doctors think the stress of the Hall of Fame triggered this episode. They think work is a big part of my problem... That it's too much pressure. But I'll get better, Molly. I promise."

Molly wasn't sure what to think. Nicky had managed to go back to work, but she wasn't sure if Faye would do as well. One thing was clear. Faye had a long road ahead of her either way.

"Keep trying, Faye. I have to get going now, okay?" She asked.

Faye nodded. "Thanks for coming," she said.

Molly left, still not sure how this was going to end for Faye.

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER...**_

 _ **DANNY**_

He was incredibly happy to be back at work. Molly stood in the ring, defending her title against Alice and Conor in a triple threat match. Danny waited until Molly took Conor down for the win to run out as his music started to play. He dove into the ring as the fans cheered and chanted, "Welcome back!" He attacked Molly, who let him get off a DDT before she fought back. Danny and Molly began trading hits, with Danny getting in several good moves before flinging Molly toward the ropes. Anyone else would have gone through them, but Molly, like her father, ducked between them and flung herself back at Danny, taking him down. When that wasn't enough, she hit Dirty Deeds, and Danny stayed down.

Molly walked out to her music and the cheers of the fans, but Danny's point had been clear. He was back, for real this time, and he was coming for the Hardcore Championship.

After a minute, he rolled out of the ring. The fans cheered more as he walked up the ramp. He paused at the top of the ramp to acknowledge the fans with a nod before he disappeared backstage.

"Welcome back," Molly said, pulling him into a hug. "You are surprisingly unrusted."

"Ring rust only hits if you stop training," Danny replied. "I had too much free time while Trix was in the rehab center. I kept working out and tried to keep at least the basics sharp."

"It shows."

"Thanks for letting me come back."

"I told you your job and Trixie's would be waiting for you when you were ready."

"That didn't mean you'd be able to work me in so quickly."

"Danny, the fans love you, and so do all of us. We've been waiting for this. Everyone misses you."

"I missed you guys, too."

"How's Trix?"

"Ready to train. She's kind of frustrated because she has to take it so slow, but she's working out with Cayla, and as soon as her body adjusts to basic workouts, Corri's going to start training her at the Performance Center."

"She'll be doing hurricanranas in no time."

"I hope so. She's literally relearning everything from scratch, Molly. It's a lot of work."

"She's Trixie. She'll get back there... Probably sooner than later, knowing her."

Danny knew Molly was right. If anyone could make an impossible comeback from this, it was Trixie.

 _ **SCOTTY**_

He was walking with his father and Toby through the lobby of the hotel when a voice called out, "Behold! Tis my namesake and both of my beloved Godsons!"

"Uncle Colt!" Scotty and Toby cried out in unison. They ran to embrace Scott Colton, known to the wrestling world as Colt Cabana, but known to the twins as their father's best friend and their Godfather.

"Where did they dig you up?" His father asked.

"Well, see, my _best friend_ neglected to call me, but I was working an indy show in Florida and I happened to run into your lovely wife. She informed me that one of my Godsons is having issues and might need my attention."

"Colt?" Molly asked in surprise as she walked into the lobby with Keith.

"Molly Moxley!" Colt pulled her into a dramatic embrace and kissed both of her cheeks. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! And your dashing fiance, too!" He proceeded to pull Keith into just as dramatic a hug and kissed his cheeks, too.

"I didn't know you were coming," Molly said with a laugh.

"Hi, Colt," Keith said, also laughing. If there was one thing Scotty Colton excelled at, it was making people laugh.

"I'm here to support my namesake," Colt explained. "So, do I have to sign a Code of Conduct, too?" He was laughing hard as he asked this.

"How the hell did you-?" Scotty's father asked. Then he cut himself off as he realized the answer. "Damnit, April! You aren't going to let that go, are you?" He asked Colt.

"Never, Buddy! So, Molly, where's my form that asks me to lie and say I'll behave?"

Molly cracked up. "That was just a special contract for Phil," she said. "You're good."

"Fabulous! So, is there any place to get a good meal around here? I'm starving and want to take my Godsons out for dinner... Phil's buying, right, Buddy?"

Scotty's father rolled his eyes. "Sure, Scott. I'll buy," he said.

"Great! Let's go, Boys. You pick the place. The more expensive, the better."

"You know Dad's going to kill you, right?" Scotty asked.

"At least my last meal will be spent in good company." Colt put an arm around Scotty's shoulder. His father and Toby began discussing places to eat. Very softly, Colt said, "Seriously, Kiddo, if you need to talk, I'm here. You don't have to see this through just because it's the choice your dad made."

Scotty wasn't even surprised by the sneaky moment of serious conversation. On the surface, Colt was all laughter and fun, but beneath that, he was an awesome guy who had always taken care of Scotty and Toby like they were his own sons. He'd been there for the twins when things at home were bad. He'd gotten them through the nights when their father had needed to rush their mom to the hospital, and the nights when their parents wouldn't stop fighting, and the nights when his mother couldn't stop crying and didn't seem to know why. Colt had always been just a phone call away, and somehow, he always knew what to say. Scotty knew there was a very serious conversation coming in the near future, but for tonight, he just wanted to enjoy Colt's company. The rest could wait one more night.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN**

 _ **TWO MONTHS LATER...**_

 _ **TRIXIE**_

For the first time in too long, Trixie walked into the Performance Center. Her aunt immediately pulled her into a tight hug. "Welcome back, Trixie," she said.

"Thanks," Trixie said. "So, what do we do first?"

"Today, I just want you to try running the ropes," Corri replied. "Start off slow, and if you're up to it, you can pick up speed."

Trixie had been running the ropes since she was a toddler, so that sounded simple enough. She carefully climbed into the ring. Corri held the ropes for her so it was easier to get inside. Trixie stood for a moment as she took in the fact that she was once again standing inside of a wrestling ring.

"Are you okay, Trix?" Corri asked gently.

Fighting back tears, Trixie nodded. She hadn't been sure she'd ever be able to do this again... And it was suddenly hitting her that she was at the Performance Center, but her mum was not.

Trixie took a deep breath. She could do this. She _had_ to do this. She slowly bounced her back against the ropes, putting slightly more weight on them each time. The ropes felt good against her back. She'd missed the security of feeling them against her flesh. Finally, she bounced off them and ran to the other side of the ring. She hit those ropes and did it again, repeating this several times as she slowly picked up speed. After a couple of minutes, Corri stopped her.

"That's enough for now," she said.

"I can keep going," Trixie insisted.

"You're going to bruise yourself if you keep that up. It's okay. We can move on." Corri paused thoughtfully. "Let's try to work on your reflexes." She stepped into the ring. "Mirror my movements." Corri began stepping and ducking, keeping up a steady rhythm.

Trixie tried to keep up with Corri. When Corri said, "Now keep doing that," she continued without her. Then, Corri began throwing punches, kicking, and trying to grab her arm. Keeping to Corri's rhythm, Trixie dodged each attempt, until Corri went for her third attempted leg sweep. Trixie messed up her timing and her legs were swept out from beneath her. She landed hard on her butt.

"Sorry!" She apologized.

"It's okay," Corri said patiently as she helped Trixie get back to her feet. "Let's take a break."

"No... No, I want to try again," Trixie insisted.

"Trix, we need to take this slow."

"I'm fine. Please, I just want to keep going."

Corri nodded. "We'll try again, but then we take a break. Okay?"

"Okay," Trixie agreed. She didn't want to take breaks, but she knew she had no choice. Her aunt wasn't going to let her push herself too far. The most important thing was she was starting to train again. That was the first and most important step.

 _ **GINNY**_

She hadn't spoken to her mother in two months. As soon as Teil had told Ginny that her mother had hit Faye, she'd decided she was done with her. She'd called her, cursed her out, and told her as much. Still, when her name flashed on the Caller ID, Ginny felt obligated to pick up the phone.

"What?" She snapped.

"I want you to fly home," her mother said without preamble.

"Why?" Ginny was nervous now. Was something wrong? Had Faye tried to hurt herself? She struggled to shake off images of her sister slitting her wrists like Nicky had.

"Your grandmother is coming to town, and I'd like for her to be able to see at least one of her granddaughters."

Ginny knew she meant her father's mother. Her mother's mom was dead. "When is she visiting?"

"Tomorrow. She just sprung it on me. She wanted to know what was going on, since your sister's been off TV for so long."

"What did you tell her?"

"Just that she's in the hospital, but doing fine... But she insisted on coming anyway."

"She's _not_ fine, Mom. Aunt Teil says she's still not stable. They can't find the right mix of meds. She's just coming off of a major depressive episode now."

"She's being overdramatic."

"You wouldn't know. You got yourself banned."

"Teil has _never_ liked me. She's manipulating Faye to turn everyone against me."

"You _hit_ Faye, Mom! That's not Teil making shit up. That's all _you_."

"I was upset, Ginny. She kept demanding to see your father! She knows-"

"She's _sick,_ Mom. It's not her fault and she's not faking. Faye is a total brat, but one thing that genuinely crushed her was losing Dad. She wouldn't fake forgetting he was gone."

"How would _you_ know if she's sick? You aren't even here!"

"I'd just make her worse right now."

"You should visit her. You're her big sister, and she needs you. I mean, it's _your_ fault she lost it as it is!"

Ginny froze. "Seriously? Did you _seriously_ just say that to me?" She demanded.

"You got married without her! Without _any_ of us! It was selfish, and it sent her over the edge!"

"You know what, Mom? You can go fuck yourself."

"Ginny, come home. What about your grandmother?"

" _You_ can have fun explaining to her why one of your kids refuses to deal with you and the other is in the nut house under _Teil's_ care instead of yours. Lose my number. I'm done."

"Virginia-"

"Go to hell, Mom." Ginny hung up as her mother continued protesting. She immediately blocked her phone number.

Her chest ached. How could her mother try to put this on her? She'd never understood Ginny, but she'd never pushed her this far. Still, over the years, she'd often tried to blame Ginny for her own shortcomings. More than once, she'd claimed Ginny was a "difficult kid" sent to challenge her. Ginny had taken it, thinking she must be a bad person. What Harper had done to her had left her feeling worthless, so her mother's view of her just drove that point further in Ginny's mind. But Faye was sick. That wasn't Ginny's fault. She knew that. She needed to remember that.

Ginny shook her head. She'd never missed her father quite this badly. She wanted to cry, but that wouldn't solve anything. Instead, she picked up her cell phone and flung it across the room. It made a slightly satisfying sound as the screen shattered.

"Gin? What the hell?" Gabe asked as he came into the room. He saw her shattered phone and paused. "What happened?"

"I picked up when my bitch mother called," Ginny said harshly.

Gabe nodded. "Well, you were victorious. You definitely murdered the offending cell phone." He picked up the pieces. "Do you want to get a new one?"

"Yeah... And I want to change my number. And no one is allowed to give it to anyone without my permission... Especially my mother."

Gabe wrapped her in his arms. Ginny inhaled deeply, taking in his scent and allowing it to comfort her slightly. "Whatever you need, Gin," he promised.

She knew he meant that. "I need to cut that toxic bitch out of my life once and for all."

"Then let's go get you a new phone."

"Okay." She allowed him to release her. This new phone would be symbolic of a new start and she'd never let her mother use her as an emotional punching bag ever again. For too many years, she'd let people hurt her. That was over now. Ginny was through being everyone's victim.

 _ **RILEY**_

She was walking toward the staircase that led down to the hallway that led to the backstage area of the arena when one of the arena workers rushed by her. Riley felt him slam into her hard.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he kept running, not even looking up as Riley stumbled backward from the force of it.

Riley lost her balance and felt herself falling forward. She let out a startled cry as she fell to the bottom of the steps. Suddenly, she felt intense pain in her stomach area.

"No," she whispered as fear consumed her. She wasn't due yet, but she was positive she'd just gone into labor. On top of it, she'd landed badly and was having trouble sitting up, and her cell phone had slid too far away for her to grab it.

"Help!" She screamed. She knew it was pointless. She was still kind of far from the backstage area and the music and the fans were too loud. No one would hear her.

Riley touched her stomach and started to cry. "I can't lose you, too," she whispered. Slowly, she began dragging herself toward her phone. If she could just call for help...

Riley let out a scream as it felt like someone was tearing her insides apart. She couldn't move any further without risking injuring herself and the baby worse.

 _We're not dying in this stairwell,_ she told herself. Somehow, she was going to get out of this. She _had_ to. Her baby needed her to be strong.

 _ **NICKY**_

He spotted Joe with Colby and Dean, but there was no sign of Riley. "Where's Riley?" He asked.

"She had to use the restroom," Joe said. "I needed to get to gorilla, so she said she'd meet me... But it's been almost an hour." Realization seemed to dawn on him. "She should be here."

Nicky was already pulling out his phone to call her. When she didn't answer, he knew something was wrong. He grabbed Molly. "Riley's missing," he said.

"I knew something was wrong... I swear, Kris and I both felt something," Molly replied. Nicky didn't question this. Dean, Colby, and Joe always knew when something was wrong with one of them. The Shield bond almost reminded him of the twin bond he saw between his mother and Cayla. He didn't understand how it worked, but it was a very real thing. Molly cursed. "We'll find her. Anyone who's free needs to search every inch of this place."

Nicky grabbed Lucas, Rida, and Dana to help him look. He tried not to panic, but an hour was a lot of time for a pregnant girl to be missing. He just hoped they would find her before it was too late.

 _ **KEITH**_

His search party consisted of him, Molly, Kristy, Maxel, and Remy. The Brooks twins had wanted to help, but they still had a match.

"This way," Kristy said. "It's the less-frequented staircase. With the fact that we've been hiding Riley at shows, this is the one she'd use."

Keith and the others followed her. Sure enough, they found Riley at the bottom of the staircase. "Shit," Keith whispered. They all hurried to her side.

"I fell," Riley said. She was clearly fighting back tears. "I..." Her sentence cut off as she screamed in pain.

"She's in labor," Remy said in horror.

Keith immediately pulled out his phone to call an ambulance, then remembered there was one at the arena and called Shane instead. "It's too soon," Riley cried out. "I can't have him yet."

"He's coming, Riles," Kristy said gently. "Whether it's time or not."

"Shane, we found her," Keith said as soon as Shane answered. "We're in the South stairwell. She's in labor. We need the paramedics."

Shane cursed. "Jericho took a stupid risk and broke his leg. We just sent them off. I'll get another ambulance here as soon as I can."

"He won't make it... I can't lose him," Riley sobbed as Keith hung up.

"He's far enough along. He can still survive," Molly said firmly. "We won't let you lose him, Riley."

"But he's premature..."

"So was Trixie," Keith said soothingly. "She turned out fine." He left out the fact that his cousin had technically been stillborn. Riley needed to be calm right now, and that wouldn't help.

Molly looked at Riley as she took her hand. Kristy automatically took the other one. "How did this happen, Riley?" Molly asked.

"Some asshole came running by and knocked me over. He didn't even stop," Riley replied. "I stumbled, and I lost my balance, and then I fell…"

Molly looked ready to kill. "Keith, call Havoc. Have him pull the security tapes. I want this guy's head on a platter!"

Keith nodded and dialed. Riley screamed again as Keith tried to focus on the conversation he needed to have.

"Oh, we'll find the piece of shit," Havoc promised after Keith explained the situation. Keith had no doubt he meant that.

 _ **RILEY**_

The pain was unbearable. "He's coming," Kristy said. "Where's the ambulance?"

"En route," Shane said, appearing in the stairwell and looking breathless.

"She's going to have this kid before it gets here," Molly said.

"Kristy, you can deliver the baby, right? " Shane asked nervously.

"In theory, yes, but... I've never actually _done_ that, Shane," Kristy said. "I'm not _actually_ a doctor. I graduated with a pre-med degree, remember?" She sounded too uncertain.

"I can do it," Maxel said, surprising everyone.

"Seriously?" Keith asked.

"Ruby went into labor with her daughter during a really bad storm, and Nera and I were the only ones around. I've done it before."

"I can't do this," Riley said. "He's premature... I'm backstage at _RAW,_ for God's sake! This isn't the place... I... I can't..."

"Yes you _can,_ " Molly said. "We're all here, Riley. You're both going to be alright."

"Where's my dad?"

"He was on the other side of the arena searching for you when I called him," Shane said. "He'll be here soon."

"I..." Riley let out another scream of pain and forgot what she was going to say. It didn't matter. Her son was coming. She might not be ready, but apparently, _he_ was, and he needed her to suck it up and be strong for him.

"Riley, you have to let me check you, alright?" Maxel asked.

"I can't move," she replied. "It hurts too much. I'm scared I'll make things worse."

"We'll get her pants off," Molly said. She and Kristy carefully did just that. Shane and Keith politely looked away, but Maxel was focused on taking care of her baby. It should have bothered her that Maxel Hardy was seeing her girl parts in all their glory, but she couldn't focus on that. She needed him.

"I can see something," Remy said.

"That's his head," Maxel said. "Riley, you're almost there, okay? You need to push when I tell you to, alright?"

Riley nodded, too terrified to speak.

"I need something to wrap him in to keep him warm," Maxel said.

Keith immediately pulled off his t-shirt. Remy took it from him and handed it to Maxel. Riley squeezed Molly and Trixie's hands as more pain hit her.

"Should there be so much blood?" Remy asked softly.

"She took a bad fall," Maxel replied. "There's probably damage." He paused. "Riley, I need you to push, okay? He's ready. Push!"

Riley forced herself to push. Molly and Kristy squeezed her hands tighter, knowing she needed them. She hadn't been in this much pain since she was six, when she'd been attacked by Harper. Pushing that thought out of her head, she focused on doing what she needed to do. She couldn't hold back another scream.

"It's okay, Baby Girl," her father said. She hadn't even realized he'd arrived. He put his hands on her shoulders, giving her strength.

"You've got this, Kiddo," Dean said from beside her.

"Breathe, Riley," Colby added from her other side. She was surrounded by both Shields. It was comforting. "You need to breathe."

Riley couldn't remember how to do that, but she kept pushing until she felt relief. Her son was out. She looked up to see Maxel wrapping him in Keith's shirt. For a split second, she panicked because it was too quiet. Then, her baby started to scream his head off.

 _I know how you feel, Kid,_ Riley thought.

"She's losing a lot of blood," Maxel said nervously. The baby's cries became more of a cough. She hoped he was okay. He didn't sound right. She didn't even care that Maxel had just declared she was in some sort of trouble herself. That didn't matter. Her son was the only one who mattered.

Kristy moved from beside her. Her father automatically took Kristy's place, holding her hand. "He's beautiful, Riley," he told her.

"Can I see him?" She asked. She could feel Kristy trying to take care of her, but not much registered. She was in too much pain to make sense of what she was feeling.

Maxel brought the baby closer. "Here you go," he said.

Riley somehow moved her arms so she could hold him. She wasn't as afraid to move now that he was out. He was safe. "Hi, Baby," she whispered. She studied him. He had her lips and some frizzy black curls that told her he'd have the Samoan hair, but the rest of his features distinctly belonged to his father, especially his eyes. "MJ," she said.

"Is that his name?" Molly asked.

"Marco Joseph Anoa'i-Wilson."

"Anoa'i?" Her father asked. He looked like he might cry.

"It's his family name. I think he should be proud of where he comes from. And I gave him your name for a middle name because I wouldn't have gotten through this without you, Dad."

The paramedics finally came in. One ran to check on Riley while the other reached for MJ. Riley wanted to protest. She never wanted to let him go, but she knew they had to make sure he was healthy.

"His lungs are a little weak, but they're working," he said. "Let's get him to the incubator."

"Miss..." The other paramedic said.

"Riley," she provided.

"Riley. You're losing a lot of blood. Your friend here slowed it down, but you need to get to the hospital right away."

"Will she be alright?" Molly asked. She sounded truly scared now, and Riley wondered how bad she looked.

"She may need surgery," the paramedic said as he loaded Riley carefully onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

"And the baby?" Maxel asked.

"He looks strong for a preemie. We'll know more when they examine him at the hospital."

Riley felt the world begin to spin. Her father climbed into the ambulance with her. The others promised to follow. As her father took her hand, Riley blacked out.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She paced around the hospital nervously, waiting for news. Fairly quickly, they were informed that Baby MJ was doing well. He'd need to stay in the hospital for observation, but he was a tough kid already, and most of his vitals were strong. Although his lungs were under-developed, he was close enough to term that it seemed he'd be okay.

That news had been a relief. Molly watched as Remy clung to Maxel's hand. He'd been pretty freaked out, but Remy's touch instantly seemed to calm him, and Molly realized suddenly that the two of them had gone from close friends to something more while she hadn't been paying attention. It didn't surprise her that Maxel had kept it hidden from everyone. The poor kid had lived every moment of his life in the spotlight. He was probably dying for something that was just _his_. She decided not to tease him about his slightly obvious new romance until he decided to share it with everyone.

There was still no news about Riley. To distract herself from worrying about whether or not she was going to survive, she called Danny Havoc. "We got a clear shot of the guy on the camera," Danny told her. "He works at the arena."

"Not anymore, once we're through with them! I'll unleash Stephanie on them! She'll own that place by morning," Molly said. "His reckless behavior endangered a pregnant woman and her unborn baby."

"So, lawsuit?"

" _Massive_ lawsuit! I'm not usually one to sue, but Baby MJ could have died, and Riley still might." Molly's voice caught on her words. As much as she and Riley had fought in the past, she was still her Shield sister. That bond had only grown stronger as Riley had begun changing into a responsible adult. The last few months had united them. The idea of Riley dying scared Molly more than she cared to admit.

"How bad is she?"

"We don't know yet."

"She's strong, Molly. She survived losing Marco. She turned her life around. She's not going to quit now, not knowing that baby needs her."

Molly really needed to believe that. She was about to call Stephanie when a doctor approached. "She's out of surgery," he said. "You can see her if you like. Only one or two of you at a time."

"Is she awake?" Kristy asked.

"She's coming around."

Joe immediately stood. "Can I go with you?" Molly asked. She needed to see for herself that Riley was okay.

"Of course," Joe replied. He put an arm around her shoulder and led her to Riley's room.

"Hey, Baby Girl," Joe said gently.

"Is he okay?" Riley asked. She still sounded groggy.

"He's fine," Molly said. "They're keeping him for a couple of weeks just in case, but he's strong, Riley. His heart is strong, and he's a little fighter already."

"And... Am _I_ okay?" Riley asked.

"Yes," her doctor said from the doorway. "The surgery went well, but... I'm afraid your body suffered a lot of damage. It's unlikely you'll be able to have any more children. I'm sorry." He was trying to be gentle, but Molly was still worried Riley wasn't ready to hear something like that. The girl had just nearly died in childbirth. She figured the news that she couldn't have any more kids could have waited a day or two.

"It's okay," Riley said. "MJ's alright. That's all that matters. I don't need anything else."

Molly searched her face for a sign that she was upset, but there was none. Riley wasn't going to freak out. She really _had_ changed.

"When can I see him again?" Riley asked.

"When you've rested," the doctor replied. "He's going to be in an incubator for a couple of weeks. We need to strengthen his lungs a bit."

"But he's okay, right?"

"He's in very good shape. I'm confident he'll be ready to go home within that time frame."

Riley nodded, taking a deep breath. Molly saw a tear slip down her cheek. She assumed it was one of relief.

"I'm going to give you a pain killer-" The doctor said.

"No!" Riley said quickly. "No pain killers."

"You've got a long recovery ahead of you, and you're going to feel more pain as the anesthesia fully wears off."

"No pain killers. Please. I'm a wrestler. I'm good with pain."

"We will make sure you have a prescription so they can't suspend you."

"It's not that… I'm an addict. Recovering, but still… I have issues, Doc. I can't be on anything I might like too much."

Molly stared at her. Riley had never called herself that in public before, and Molly knew how much pain she must be in, but she was making the right decision. She was extremely proud of her. The old Riley would have pounced on any medication that could take away her pain.

The doctor nodded. "Of course. I understand. It's going to be painful for a few days."

"That's okay. Give me something minor… Like Tylenol. I won't get addicted to that," Riley said.

"We can certainly do that. I'll come back in a bit to check on you. Please try to rest."

"I will," Riley promised.

When the doctor left them alone with her, Molly wrapped her arms around her. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, you bitch!" She said. She refused to release her for a moment before adding, "We've lost enough."

"I'm not going anywhere," Riley promised. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

"I'm proud of you, Baby Girl," Joe said. "You were so brave today."

"No I wasn't," Riley said with a laugh. "I was a freaked-out mess like usual… But I tried to be brave anyway. I couldn't lose him. He deserves a chance." She paused. "I have a kid… Jeez, that poor boy!" She laughed again. Molly was glad to see her looking so happy. "He looks so much like Marco, right?"

It was so rare that Riley said Marco's name, especially without bursting into tears. Molly squeezed her hand automatically. "He does… With your crazy Samoan hair," she said.

"He's beautiful," Joe said.

Riley looked exhausted, but she was obviously trying to hide it. "Riles, get some rest," Molly said. "You can see everyone else later."

"Okay," Riley replied, apparently too tired to argue.

As Riley closed her eyes, Joe began softly singing a Samoan lullaby. Molly knew the words well. He'd sung it to her when she was little. That lullaby and _Sweet Caroline_ had been the soundtrack of her childhood. She rested her head on Joe's shoulder automatically as he sang to his daughter. Molly watched Riley drift off to sleep, feeling pretty tired herself by the end of it.

"Come on, Baby Girl," Joe said to her gently. "You need some rest, too."

"No rest for the wicked," Molly said with a yawn.

Joe laughed. "I'll sing you another round of it in the waiting room. You'll change your tune."

He kept his words, against Molly's mild protests. She started to drift off in his arms. Honestly, sleeping sounded wonderful, and Joe's lullaby made her feel as safe and loved as it had when she was much smaller.

 _ **RILEY**_

She had more energy when she woke up. She was feeling much more like herself. The pain was hitting, but she could handle that. All she needed was to see her son.

After she had a quick visit with Kristy, Lucas, and Nicky and reassured all of them that she was okay, she decided she'd already waited too long and couldn't stand waiting another second. With the help of a nurse, she climbed into a wheelchair and was wheeled down the hall to see him.

MJ's incubator was toward the front of the room. The nurse wheeled her to him. "Can I touch him?" Riley asked nervously.

"Yes. He can come out for short amounts of time. Hang on," the nurse said. She opened the incubator up and put him in Riley's arms.

Finally, she felt like she could breathe again. "Hi, Baby," she whispered. She stared into his eyes and he looked back at her. She got the impression he recognized her somehow. "I missed you…"

"He's doing great," the nurse said as she looked over his chart. "You've got a real fighter there."

Riley kept looking into his eyes, but after a couple of minutes, she looked up. She could see Nattie and TJ looking in the window of the room.

"Can they come in?" She asked. "Those are his grandparents."

The nurse nodded. "Like I said, he's fine for short periods of time out of the incubator. They can meet him." She went to let them into the room.

"How are you feeling?" TJ asked as soon as he got to her.

"I'm okay," Riley said.

"We took the first flight out as soon as Joe called us," Nattie said. She looked at MJ. "He's so gorgeous," she whispered.

"Do you want to hold him?" Riley asked. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew Nattie and TJ needed to hold their grandson. They'd lost Marco, but this tiny human was a part of him.

"I'd like that," TJ said. Nattie simply nodded.

Riley allowed TJ to take MJ. He rocked him for a moment before putting him into Nattie's arms. "Hello, sweetheart," Nattie said in the sort of voice one typically used for babies.

"His name is Marco Joseph," Riley said. "MJ."

Nattie looked like she might start crying. TJ smiled. "Thank you for that," he said.

"I wanted him to have a connection to his father…" She sighed. Nattie took a deep breath before handing MJ back to Riley. She felt better with him in her arms again. She looked at her son, then looked at his grandparents and said, "He was born backstage at RAW… So, technically, now _this_ is the last Hart in professional wrestling."

Nattie lost her fight and started crying. She dropped to her knees beside Riley and hugged her. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for having him… I know how hard this must be for you."

Riley let TJ take her son so she could hug Nattie back. "Thank _you_ for having his father… He changed me, Nattie… And in a lot of ways, he saved me… I just hope that I can do our son justice."

"You already have," TJ said. "And I know you're going to be a good mother, Riley. People who are raised with bad parents work harder to be good ones."

"He has to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks… They say his lungs are weak."

"That's normal for a preemie," Nattie said, finally calming down again. "He's strong, though. I can tell. He's got an intense stare, like he's reading our souls…"

"Marco had the same stare," TJ said with a sad laugh.

"It's genetic, TJ. _You_ have it, too." Now, Nattie was laughing slightly, too.

The nurse came closer again. "It's time for this little guy to get some rest," she said gently.

TJ gave him back to Riley. She hugged MJ to her chest for a moment before allowing the nurse to take him. "I'll visit you every time they let me until you can come home," she promised him. "I love you, MJ."

TJ got behind her wheelchair, offering to wheel her back to her room. It was impossibly hard to leave MJ in that room, but Riley knew he was where he needed to be. He'd be stronger soon, and she could visit him. That was what mattered. She knew that, soon enough, they'd be able to go home.


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT**

 _ **FAYE**_

She woke up feeling calmer than she had in days. The medication they'd switched her to at the start of her latest episode was finally kicking in. She felt _good,_ but not manic. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt even vaguely close to herself, but today, she felt almost normal.

When she was told she had a visitor, Faye wondered who it might be. Over the last two months, she hadn't seen many people. Teil and April came by almost daily, and Randy tried to visit once a week. She'd had that one random visit from Molly, and Conor had visited her twice. Other than that, no one had come.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Her grandmother greeted her cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Grandma?" Faye asked in shock. She was worried she was hallucinating again.

"I'm here, sweetheart... I finally found out you were here. I'm so sorry I didn't know sooner."

"That's okay... You're here now."

"And I brought a friend."

"A friend?" Faye was confused. Who could her grandmother possibly have brought to see her?

"Hey, Gorgeous," a familiar voice said. Faye stared in shock at her new visitor.

"Teddy?" She asked.

"In the flesh, sweetheart," Ted DiBiase Junior said. Teddy had been in the original Legacy with her father and Randy. He'd left the wrestling business entirely not long after Legacy had broken up, but he'd stayed close to her father. Randy was Ginny's Godfather, and he'd remained very actively in both of their lives, but Teddy was actually Faye's Godfather. He wasn't around as much. He'd had to walk away from the world of the WWE for his own sanity. She hadn't seen him since her father's funeral.

"I... I didn't expect you to come."

"Faye, I know I'm not always around, but you're family. I'd do anything for you. I would have been here sooner, but no one told me what was going on until Michelle here called me." He took her hands in his own. "I know you're scared, Faye. It's okay. We're going to get you through this."

"How? I'm crazy... And the meds aren't doing much."

"I thought maybe we could all pray together," her grandmother said.

Faye groaned internally. Her grandmother and Teddy were both deeply religious. Faye preferred a more spiritual and less dogmatic approach to religion.

"Or, we could just talk," Teddy added quickly.

"Okay," Faye said.

"Now, sweetheart, why don't you tell us how you ended up here?"

"Well, it started with the Hall of Fame... And then I found out Ginny eloped-"

"Virginia did _what?!"_ Her grandmother asked. "Nice of my family to tell me things... Your mother could have mentioned that."

"Tell me she at least married a nice guy," Teddy added.

"She married Gabe Fatu," Faye said.

"Good for him!" Teddy said. Apparently, even he knew the saga of Ginny and Gabe's love story.

"A boy? That's nice. I was fairly certain she was a lesbian and that's why her relationships never lasted," her grandmother said casually.

Faye started laughing at that. "Wow, Grandma! Really? You say that so calmly," she said.

"It's not anything to be upset over. I just want you girls to be happy. No boy ever seemed to make her happy, so I assumed she actually wanted to meet a nice girl to settle down with."

"I sort of assumed you'd be weirder about the prospect of a gay grandkid..."

"I'm not God. I don't get to judge. Love is what matters. Either way, I might have at least liked to get a wedding announcement after the fact..."

"But we're here to talk about _you_ , Faye," Teddy said.

"There isn't much to say. I freaked out and made it about me... I was convinced Ginny was trying to ruin my life or something... It was totally irrational, but I didn't know that then. I did some stuff I shouldn't have... I said things to hurt people, and I... I threw a pair of heels at my fiance."

"Fiance? No one tells me _anything!"_ Teddy said.

"That much, I knew. Faye called and told me herself," her grandma said.

"His name is Scotty. Scotty Brooks. He's AJ Lee and CM Punk's son... And he's the most amazing person I've ever met, and I hate myself for hurting him," Faye explained.

"Look, Faye... I had a big nervous breakdown of my own long before you were born," Teddy said. "It's okay to not have it all together sometimes. The important thing is to learn your limits and to know when to take a step back... Or to walk away."

"Walk away? From wrestling?"

"If it's what you need to do."

"But it's my _life,_ Teddy. All I've ever wanted to do was wrestle."

"That's not true. When you were a teenager, you swore you were going to be an actress. You took all those classes and everything."

"I did... And I love acting. It's freeing to become another person for a little while... But I'm a Runnels. We're born to wrestle. We live, breathe, and bleed this business."

"I get it, Faye. I'm a legacy, too, remember?" He paused. "The thing is, more than anything, our parents want us to be happy. _That's_ how we honor them. We live the best lives we can while still being true to ourselves. You don't have to wrestle to make your daddy proud, Faye. He's _already_ proud of you. Trust me, he loved to call me and gush over how awesome you and your sister were while you were growing up. He loved you so much, honey... And I promise, he's still watching over you."

Faye began crying, suddenly back in the depression she'd barely crawled out of. It was such a sudden switch that if she'd been thinking rationally, she'd have recognized her new medication wasn't working after all. Instead, she sobbed and blurted out, "I want to be with him! Let me die!" Her grandmother looked horrified. She pulled Faye into a hug, whispering words Faye couldn't catch as she tried to soothe her. "Let me go! I want to be with Dad! Let me die! Daddy… _Daddy!_ "

It took Faye a few hours and several sedatives to calm down. Her grandmother and Teddy were long-gone by the time she stopped crying. She sighed, realizing she wasn't okay after all. She hadn't considered the possibility of choosing not to go back to work, but now she wondered if it might be the right decision. She suddenly had too much to think about. Leaving WWE might be good for her, and Teddy was right. She could go back into acting... But would leaving WWE mean leaving Scotty behind, too? That was something she wasn't ready to do. She still loved Scotty, and she hoped he somehow still loved her. What would happen to their relationship if she wasn't on the road anymore? More importantly, would Faye ever get out of this place? She was starting to doubt her chances.

 _ **FIVE DAYS LATER…**_

 _ **KEITH**_

He was working out the last of the wedding details with Lucas. He'd had to pull a lot of strings and had called in a couple of favors, but as soon as he told people what it was for, they'd all immediately jumped on board. Everything was going to be perfect. He'd even made sure that everyone had the option to attend, and considering Molly's friends were scattered across literally every indy in the world, that hadn't been an easy thing to pull off.

Today, he'd decided it was time to take Molly cake shopping. She'd had a rough couple of days. He knew how worried she'd been about Riley and MJ. He figured free sugar was the perfect way to make her feel better.

"Are you guys ready?" The perky baker named Penny asked.

"Bring forth thy offering," Molly replied.

Perky Penny looked slightly confused, but she kept that smile on her face. "Okay, super," she said. Keith wondered how often she consumed her product, because she was definitely on a sugar high. She came back quickly with a tray of samples.

"None of this is low-fat or sugar-free, right?" Molly asked suspiciously. "Because those impostor deserts offend."

"No, your fiance was quite specific, Molly. Only real sugar," Penny promised.

"He knows me," Molly said, patting Keith's shoulder.

"I do," Keith confirmed. He kissed her quickly, earning an _Awww, what a cute couple_ look from Penny. Then, they began sampling the cakes.

Half of them tasted alike, but a few stood out. Molly was very opinionated about every single square of cake. She was mildly interested in a few, in love with a couple of others, and absolutely hated two of them.

"This is the last group," Penny finally said. She brought them one last tray of samples.

After tasting two, Molly froze at a third. "Is it gross?" Keith asked, trying to read her expression.

"Keith, I want to marry this cake!" Molly declared. "I mean, I want to marry _you,_ and _eat_ this cake... But if we weren't engaged, I'd _totally_ marry the cake."

"So... You like it?" Penny asked.

"It's the one," Keith said with a smile. Molly took her fork and fed him a forkful from his plate, refusing to part with any of her own. It _was_ good, and Molly's reaction made it even better.

"Super!" Penny said. "Now, let's work on how you'd like it set up, and decorated."

Molly looked at her. "Keith can handle that... Can I have another sample?"

Penny grinned. "I'll give you a full slice, on the house." She walked away.

"I'm glad you like it," Keith said.

Molly gave him another kiss. Penny returned wearing another indulgent smile. She set Molly up with the cake while Keith and Penny began planning the details. Keith was grateful Lucas had already given him an idea of the design. He went over it with Penny, knowing Molly was too distracted by her cake to pay much attention.

When Penny finished sketching the design, Keith smiled. "It's perfect," he said. This was among the very last details. He smiled to himself knowing that, very soon, Molly would be his wife.

 _ **DILLON**_

He had way too much time to kill before RAW. Dillon sat in his room with Alice, watching a truly horrible movie on Netflix. Alice was mocking the actors mercilessly, making Dillon laugh with her snarky comments. He watched her closely, wondering if she knew just how much he actually loved her.

Dillon was still awkward about most things. He'd managed to kiss Alice without having panic attacks, but they still hadn't done anything else. He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready for that, and he hated himself for it. Alice deserved to have a normal boyfriend, one who didn't freak out any time he was touched too intimately.

"Dillon? Hey, Earth to the Reaper… You alive in there?" Alice called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Dillon asked.

"What's wrong, Dill?"

"Nothing… I'm fine."

"Try again. I'm not buying it."

"It's just… I was thinking too much again."

"You do that a lot. It's what makes you Dillon." She kissed him gently, hesitating slightly, as if testing to see if he'd allow it.

 _I'm such a loser,_ he thought. _She deserves so much better than this._

Deciding he needed to just get over his issues and be a normal guy for once, Dillon tried to take the kiss to another level. He began touching Alice, nervously moving his hands to her back, and then to her breasts. Alice let out a soft moan, kissing him harder, and began moving her hands over his back. He was okay until she slid to his zipper.

 _Breathe, Dillon,_ he scolded himself. He was struggling to stay calm. He'd pulled back slightly on reflex, and he knew Alice had noticed. She moved her hand back to safer ground, holding him close to her without going too far.

 _Damnit,_ he thought. _It's Alice… You're not afraid of her. You love her. And when you love someone, you're supposed to want to do these things with them. Get over it already!_

He slid his hand under her shirt, touching her in a way he'd never dared to before. Alice moaned again, but she didn't push things any further. She wasn't going to try to take the lead. He took her shirt off and kept touching her.

"Dillon…" She said gently as he tried to move her hand back where it had been. He was shaking. "It's okay. We don't have to do this."

"I… Don't you… I mean, don't you _want_ to?" He asked. _Great,_ he thought. _Now you sound like an even_ bigger _loser… Why can't you be cool for ten seconds?_

"Of _course_ I want to… But _you_ don't."

"Yes I do."

"Dillon… You're pushing yourself, but I know you're not ready. And that's okay. We don't have to have sex… That's what dildos are for!" She laughed as he felt himself turning red. "I'm kidding! But seriously, I can wait, Dillon. I'm in love with you… And I know we don't say that much, because it freaks you out and I'm not the mushy sort… But I am. And I don't need to have sex with you to prove it. You've been through a lot of shit, but it made you the amazing man that you are… And that's all I need. To be with you. Whatever that means."

"What if I'm _never_ ready? What if she broke that in me, and now I can never do those things because I just sit here and panic every single time I try?" He couldn't believe he'd voiced that out loud… But he needed to know. He had to know if Alice would stay with him. If she wasn't going to stay, he wanted some warning.

"Then I'll become a nun," Alice said with a laugh. "Okay, maybe not… But I'm sticking around, Dillon. You're the first guy I've met who really gets me… And I don't want anyone else. Our relationship is perfect as it is. If we never have sex, that's okay. And if we _do_ have sex, great! Sounds like fun! But there are other ways to spend our time that are just as fun. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

Dillon couldn't believe he'd found someone who was willing to wait for him to learn to cope with his issues. "I love you," he whispered. He kissed her softly, then rested his head on her shoulder. They started watching the movie again, and suddenly, it didn't seem as bad.

 _ **DANNY**_

His first attempt to get the Hardcore Championship since coming back had failed. Danny refused to be handed a title just because he'd returned. Molly had dropped it a week later to Jonah. Currently, Jonah and Danny were in a rivalry for his next shot. Danny was ready.

Jonah was already in the ring. He was cutting a promo about how he was the greatest champion in the division, and how no one was ever taking his title from him again when Danny ran out with a referee.

"Ya havena' got a match, Laddy," Jonah said, faking shock. He glanced down at his jeans and his dark grey dress shirt. "I'm na' even dressed ta wrestle!"

Danny yanked the microphone out of his hands. "In case you forgot, _Laddy,_ this is the Hardcore Championship, and the rules say that you have to be prepared to defend this title any time, any place!" Danny said, mocking Jonah's accent on the word laddy. "Well, the time is now, and the place is here! Ring the damn bell!"

The bell rang and Danny immediately tried to spear Jonah. With lightning-fast reflexes, Jonah dodged the attack. He dove out of the ring and grabbed a chair from beneath the ring. With impressive force, he swung it at Danny's head. It barely missed. Danny recovered and hit a back-breaker. He tried to pin Jonah, but he kicked out almost immediately. Danny regrouped and picked up Jonah's discarded chair. He set it up between the ropes, and when Jonah stood, he tried to toss him into it, but Jonah managed to stop himself from hitting the chair just in time. He grabbed Danny around the neck and tossed him into the chair instead.

Danny stumbled back from the impact. Jonah went for a DDT, but Danny dodged it and jumped out of the ring. He grabbed a table and set it up. Danny got back in the ring and grabbed Jonah, but before he could throw him through the table, James came running out.

"Don't you hurt her!" James shouted, grabbing the table and pulling it up the ramp with him to safety. This had become part of James' gimmick recently. The fans had been joking he'd lost his mind after the Anti-Legacies broke up and now he only trusted his table, because it would never betray him. This weird idea had even made its way into the world of wrestling fanfiction. People had begun "shipping" Bobby Ray Dudley and his Table. James found this hilarious and had brought it up to Molly. She'd agreed, and deciding the WWE desperately needed more comedy, like the indies had, she had written the psychotic break into his character.

The fans were cheering and laughing as James whispered sweet nothings to the table at the top of the ramp. Danny rolled his eyes and powerbombed Jonah onto the mat before diving under the ring again. This time, he pulled out a ladder. He tossed it into the ring. As soon as Jonah stood, Danny ran the ladder into Jonah's stomach. Jonah doubled over. Danny hit a swinging neck-breaker and pinned Jonah. This time, he didn't get back up.

Danny couldn't describe how it felt to win the Hardcore Championship that night. As he was handed the title and his hand was raised, he clung to the belt. He hadn't ever had a title in his WWE career. Although he'd picked some up on the indies, Paul had never trusted Danny enough to give him that respect. Finally, he felt like he had stepped out of the dark shadow his father had always cast over his career. He was a WWE Champion. His mom was healthy. Trixie was training to come back to work. Finally, everything felt right again.

He dropped to his knees, still holding the belt to his chest, and looked toward the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of Saraya. "That one was for you," he said loudly enough for the cameras to pick it up. Finally, he nodded. He knew she was watching. He also knew everyone in that arena understood his tribute.

When he got backstage, he was stunned as arms flung themselves around his neck. "I'm so proud of you!" Trixie declared.

"Trix? What are you doing here?" Danny asked in shock. He saw his mother and Cayla right behind her.

"Did you really think we'd miss you getting your first title?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, Danny _, look_ at you! Such a handsome champion!" His mother gushed.

"That was a great match," Cayla said, hugging him. "It's about time they gave you a title."

Molly smirked at him from a few feet away. "I thought it would be more fun to surprise you," she said. That seemed to have become Molly's work motto.

Danny didn't even care that she'd hidden his family from him. They were here. That made this moment even more important than it had already been.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE**

 _ **ONE MONTH LATER...**_

 _ **MOLLY**_

She had no idea how Keith had convinced Shane to do it, but Molly now found herself backstage in the Skate Zone getting ready for Dojo Wars. Although the CZW student shows usually ran in the dojo unless paired with a bigger show, news of Molly's appearance had quickly spread and they needed the much larger venue. Because it was Dojo Wars and not an actual CZW show that would be broadcast, Shane had agreed.

Molly was happy to be home. She loved what she was doing in WWE, but CZW was a part of her soul. She finished pulling on her ring gear. Today, that consisted of a black top with skulls and strategically placed holes she'd slashed in herself. She wore her usual plaid skirt with a chain belt and random zippers on it. Her combat boots brought the outfit together, and she was very comfortable.

She was surprised to find her Sire standing in gorilla. "Sire?" She asked.

"Did you think I'd let you come back here without me?" He asked.

"Are you managing me or something?"

"Nope. I'm your valet, here to look sexy and walk you out to the ring."

Molly laughed. "Shane's okay with you being here?" She asked.

"He's all for it. It's not like I'm wrestling." He slid his arm through hers and asked, "Are you ready, Offspring?"

"Absolutely," Molly replied. _Hell's Bells_ began to play and everyone started to cheer. They walked out and Molly was confused when she looked to the ring. Instead of a random CZW star, Keith stood in the ring. He was wearing a tux, and he was not alone. The wedding party he'd mentioned to her stood beside him now. Her Sire gave her an encouraging nudge toward the stairs before he took a seat in the front row. Molly quickly realized that the entire audience consisted of everyone she loved. There were CZW stars, random indy friends she'd made over the years, and everyone from WWE she would have invited. Stephanie and Paul seemed to be missing, but Shane sat front and center next to her Sire.

"Keith?" She asked as she stepped into the ring, still stunned.

"I thought it might be more fun to surprise you," he said, stealing her line.

"You... You did all this?" She asked. She stood beside Trixie, nodding to Kristy, Riley, Ginny, and Randi in acknowledgement.

"I came to the realization that my perfect wedding was giving you yours... So I brought you home."

Molly shook her head. "Keith Orton, you are literally perfect." She turned to the officiant and realized it was Lucky.

"I got ordained just for this, Little Moxley," he informed her. He turned to the crowd of wedding guests. In his best ring announcer voice, he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Monsters, Maniacs, and Friends, we are here today to witness the long-awaited wedding of Miss Molly Moxley and Mr. Keith Phoenix Orton!" Everyone cheered. It felt like a regular day in the ring, and Molly couldn't believe how well Keith actually understood her. She knew he'd dreamed of a big traditional wedding long ago, but instead, he'd thrown her a wrestling show.

Lucky looked at Molly. "Are you ready to cut a promo, Molly, or should Keith go first?" He asked.

"I was _born_ cutting promos," Molly replied. She took the microphone from him. "While this wasn't what I expected to be doing today, I'm really glad you all made it here. Keith, you know I'm anything but traditional, and the fact that you love me enough to marry me here, in the CZW Arena I have bled, sweat, and nearly died in says you get me in ways I didn't think you could. I was dreading our wedding... Not because I didn't want to marry you but because I hated the idea of dressing up all girly and being uncomfortable and spewing some traditional vows that don't even begin to cover how we feel about each other." She paused. "I loved you before... Now I know how much you love me, too... And you've officially set the bar too high. No one's ever going to top this. So, hurry up and say your piece so we can be married already and eat cake."

Keith grinned at her. Lucky laughed. "And you, Keith?" Lucky asked, passing him the microphone.

"Molly, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. There is literally nothing I'd rather do than spend the rest of my days by your side," Keith said.

"Stalker," Molly teased him.

Keith laughed. "I'm so incredibly lucky that you love me. That's the only gift I'll ever need... And this wedding, here in this sacred place, is my gift to you. The reception, by the way, is an actual wrestling show."

"You're giving me a real wrestling show?"

"There's no other gift that seemed right."

She kissed him, not caring that they weren't at that part yet. Their guests hooted and hollered in response.

Lucky cleared his throat as Molly slipped her tongue into Keith's mouth. She pulled away. Both of them were laughing. "The rings?" Lucky reminded them.

"Oh yeah... About that. Molly's not a ring kind of girl," Keith said. "I had another idea."

Suddenly, Scotty stepped into the ring. He had his tattooing gear. Scotty had tattooed them both in the past and Molly knew how gifted he was. "As my gift to you both, I offer free wedding tattoos," Scotty said. "I could do traditional bands or something else."

"Bands," Molly said immediately. "Nothing else is traditional about this wedding, but I want my finger to tell everyone else how much I love you." She pulled Keith closer, amazed he'd even thought about her dislike of wearing a wedding ring. A tattoo seemed like a much bigger commitment than a ring you could just take off. She liked the symbolism.

Scotty knelt in front of them. First, he did Molly's tattoo, then Keith's. _Never Gonna Give You Up_ played to keep the guests amused as Scotty quickly gave them absolutely perfect tiny eternal wedding bands. Keith sang along where he could, but since he was also getting tattoed, he needed help. Greg Excellent came out and sang his entrance music, which had long-ago become Molly and Keith's song. Gabe and Lucas backed him up. When Scotty was finished, she studied the tattoo. There was an infinity symbol at the center of the band. She loved knowing every time she looked at her hand, she'd think of Keith.

Lucky took a deep breath. Back in his ring announcer voice, he declared, "And now, by the power invested in me by the state of New Jersey, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife! Go ahead and make-out!"

Molly didn't need to be told twice. As everyone cheered, she kissed Keith harder than she ever had before. They were married. Somehow, the fact that Keith was now her husband just made him that much sexier.

 _ **KEITH**_

He couldn't remember ever being this happy in his entire life. Molly, the girl he'd loved since they were little kids, was finally his wife. He fed her a piece of cake and let her feed him one before he grabbed an extra slice for her and they sat down. Once everyone had their cake, the actual show began.

"Welcome to the family," His father said to Molly. "Of course, you've always been part of it anyway."

"You did good, Kid," Dean told him. "There was no better way to marry my offspring."

Keith watched Molly's delight as, one by one, the matches were announced. He'd had to coordinate with so many indy promotors that he'd lost count, but it was worth it for these previously unlikely dream matches. The strangest match he'd booked had been Team CZW, which was the Nation of Intoxication and Ohio is For Killers (Oi4K) versus Club Kingdom, which was the Bullet Club and the Kingdom. The Bucks and Kenny still often wrestled together as the Elite, but AJ was in WWE and Fergel had gone back to the UK. It was unheard of for the five of them to share a ring anymore. Matt Taven, Vinny Marseglia, and TK O'Ryan were representing the Kingdom, although former member Mike Bennett was also on the card. Mike and Maria had wrestled Nick Aldis and Mickie James earlier in the show. Matt Hardy revived his broken gimmick and wrestled Maxel. Mark came out in full Undertaker gimmick and tombstoned Sami Callihan. Brittany Blake had faced off against Jess Havok, Annie Social, and Missy Sampson in a Fatal Four-way that had left Keith cringing. He'd forgotten how brutal the WSU wrestlers could be.

His mother and aunt had gotten into the ring and wrestled Becky and April. Cayla hadn't wrestled much at all in recent years and hadn't done it at all since Saraya's death, but the second Keith had told her his idea for the wedding, she'd agreed. Seeing the match had actually left Keith in tears, but Molly didn't tease him about it. She understood.

The final match of the night was also the one he'd had to work the hardest to book. The participants were scattered around the globe. Some weren't actively wrestling anymore. He'd pulled Amazing Red and John Hennigan (formerly John Morrison) out of retirement. Lio Rush was in Japan. Joey Janela was still with CZW. Fenix was in Mexico. Flip Gordon had been the hardest to track down. He'd been training a new generation of wrestlers way down South under his legal name, Travis. These men were six of Molly's favorite high-flyers, and he knew a match with six flyers was completely insane, but he also knew how much she'd love it. At one point or another, all of them had met Molly. Just like everyone else, they'd been more than willing to do this for her, but it had still been hard to coordinate all of their schedules.

"How?" Molly asked as the match began.

"With a lot of effort," Keith replied with a smile.

"You know, if you ever decide wrestling's not for you anymore, you've got a career as a promotor."

He laughed. "Does that mean you like the show?"

She kissed him in response, then turned her attention back to the match. Everyone brought something different to the table. Flip was insane, doing tricks Keith had never seen before. At one point, he found a way to suspend himself from the rafters, watching the others wrestle for a bit while he dangled in mid-air. Lio was probably the most in-shape, being the youngest guy in the match. He wrestled with an unmatched enthusiasm for every spot he successfully executed. John brought in a comedic element, working off of Fenix the most because they'd worked together before. Amazing Red was fierce and unafraid of anything his opponents threw his way. Joey brought the hardcore element into the match, which was essential for Molly to really see her perfect dream match. Lio and Red knew how to handle this the best, so they worked with him more than the other three. Lio and Joey had a long-running rivalry that had nearly matched the length of Keith's father's feud with John Cena, but there was nothing boring or predictable about watching the two of them go at it in the ring.

As the bell rang, Flip was declared the winner after knocking literally everyone out of the ring with flying moves except John, who he pinned. Molly jumped out of her seat and cheered. "Best. Match. Ever!" She told Keith before kissing him again.

"Who's ready to eat?" Keith asked.

Everyone transitioned the arena together, moving in tables and keeping the ring set up. Everyone sat down and began eating. That was when Snow and Ricky came over to them. "Dude... No one can ever top this wedding," Ricky said. "You set an impossible Dude Standard."

"Congratulations!" Snow gushed, hugging them both.

"My turn for a hug," Ricky said. Then, to both Keith and Molly's shock, he stood up. His legs were trembling badly and he needed Snow to keep him steady, but he held a cane in each hand and took a tentative step toward them, and then another.

"Holy shit!" Molly cried out. She flung her arms around him.

"Easy, Molly," Ricky said with a laugh. "This is about as much as I can do. Don't knock me down, okay?"

"But you walked!"

"I walked... Slightly. But I can feel more, and for very short periods of time, I can get out of that fucking chair."

"I think you just topped my wedding gift," Keith said with a laugh. He hugged Ricky, too.

Ricky sat back down. "I'll never wrestle again, but at least I can walk sometimes... They think eventually, I'll be able to do a little more walking... And I'll take that." He pulled Snow into his lap and kissed her.

Keith smiled. They were surrounded by the people they loved. They were married. And they'd just seen a hell of a show. It couldn't have gone any better.

"Mmmm," Molly said as she took a bite of her very rare steak. "Lucas?"

"Since we agreed you'd be most comfortable in your ring gear and he didn't design a dress, he insisted on being our caterer."

"Where the hell did he find the time?" Molly asked in shock.

"He's Lucas," Keith replied.

"I hit the jackpot in brother-in-laws..." She smiled. "And destroyed the casino when I won you as a husband... Wow, what a weird word, right? I guess I'll get used to it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Keith lost himself in his wife and finally released the last of his stress. They were together, and as long as that was true, nothing could ever stop them.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Finally! Molly and Keith are married! I've been waiting to write this chapter forever! I hope you Molly/Keith shippers enjoyed that. Anyway, we're almost to the end! Two more chapters left._


	60. Chapter 60

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Sorry for the extreme delay in updating… My ECW legacies fic (_ Extreme Legacy _) has taken over my brain the way this story did before, and unfortunately, I really lost inspiration to continue to write this story. I'm doing my best to try and complete it. Thank you guys for your support. There's only one more chapter after this one._

 **CHAPTER SIXTY**

 _ **One Year Later…**_

 _ **TRIXIE**_

She nervously chewed her bottom lip as she looked at the needle Scotty had in his hands. "Are you ready?" Scotty asked.

"Absolutely," Trixie declared.

"Deep breaths, Trix," Danny said.

"I'm good. I need to do this," Trixie replied. She gave her cooing son a tight hug before handing the baby to Danny. Stevie was only a few months old. Trixie had discovered she was pregnant just as her training was really picking up, so she'd taken a little more time off until he'd been born. When she'd gone back to training, she'd worked harder than ever to relearn how to wrestle so she could make her return. There was only one thing left to do…

She sat down. Scotty turned on the tattoo machine and began drawing the image from the stencil he'd already stuck on her right shoulder. Trixie wasn't bothered by the pain. Honestly, after surviving the accident and rehab, no other pain seemed as bad. He was also being very gentle. Trixie was the only member of the stable Scotty hadn't tattooed at this point. She'd never gotten a tattoo before, but this one was important to her. Besides, tattooing had given Scotty an outlet as he coped with his grief, and she was happy to provide a distraction for him.

Trixie shook her head, unwilling to focus on the fact that they'd lost Faye to a fit during a manic episode where she'd apparently managed to accidentally end her own life. Ginny refused to talk about it at all, so no one really knew the details. Ginny had basically ordered everyone to never mention her sister again, and to be supportive, they never did it in front of her. Scotty didn't want to talk about it either, so he simply threw himself into tattooing. He'd been good before, but now he was absolutely amazing. His artwork had gotten really good, and everyone on the roster wanted to be able to say that they'd been inked by Scotty Brooks.

Stevie started to fuss, so Danny began bouncing as he held him. Trixie was amazed at how good he was with their son. He'd been so terrified when she told him she was pregnant. She remembered the way he panicked, certain that he couldn't be a good father because he'd had such a horrible one, but from the first time he held Stevie, he'd fallen in love with the kid. Trixie had decided to name him Paul, after Show, but had insisted that Danny at least choose his first name. Danny had been adorably clueless as to how to do that, so he'd finally flipped a baby book open and pointed to a random name with his eyes closed. Steven Paul was now their entire world, and for the first time in forever, Trixie knew life was moving forward.

Two hours later, Scotty paused. "Are you sure you don't need a break, Trixie?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Trixie said honestly. She wasn't dizzy. She was slightly sore, but the pain wasn't bad at all.

"Okay. I should be able to get it done within the hour."

"It looks amazing so far," Danny told her.

"Of course it does. It's a Scotty Brooks!" Trixie said with a grin.

About forty-five minutes later, Scotty stopped and cleaned her up a final time. "What do you think?" He asked, handing her a mirror.

"Scotty… _Wow_ ," Danny said as he admired it.

Trixie looked at her shoulder and put a hand to her mouth, suddenly overcome with emotion. She started to cry. "Trix? Are you okay?" Scotty asked with concern.

She wrapped her untattooed arm around him and said, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She then released him and looked at her new ink again. It was a dragon wrapped protectively around a phoenix. The detail was incredible, and more importantly, the dragon wore a necklace. It was a heart with a single word written in beautiful but small script… _Mum._

"Mum always loved tattoos… She was really angry when WWE tried to keep her from getting one… And I know she'd love this," Trixie said. "It's amazing, Scotty! It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Scotty said.

Stevie let out a baby giggle. "Stevie approves," Danny decided.

"Well, that's the most important thing," Scotty said with a smile. "There's nothing better than the praise of an infant!"

"How long until it's safe for me to get into the ring with this?" Trixie asked.

"You should be fine in a couple of days, as long as you're taking care of it. It's not a back or chest piece, so as long as you don't take the wrong kind of bump, you'll be good to go as soon as it starts to scab over," Scotty replied.

Trixie smiled. She was ready.

 _ **KEITH**_

His phone rang and Keith picked up right away. "What's up, Gabe?" he asked.

"Have you seen my wife?" Gabe asked.

"Is she hiding from you again?" Keith replied with a laugh.

"She left me a note saying she needed to go for a check-up with the doctor, but I haven't heard from her since."

"I'm sure she's fine. You know Ginny. She'll be at the arena tonight for the house show. Beyond that, she could be anywhere."

"Leaving me bored and lonely… Can I come over?"

"Sure."

There was a knock at his door. "Really?" Keith asked with a laugh as he opened the door. "Why'd you even call?"

"Because it's _rude_ to just stop by," Gabe said with a grin.

"You're an idiot," Keith informed him as he shook his head. "Netflix?"

"You know it."

Keith sat back down on the couch of his and Molly's suite and motioned for Gabe to sit beside him. There was nothing quite as relaxing as just zoning out and watching Netflix with his best friend. "Bad comedy, horror flick, or Lucha Underground?" Keith asked.

Gabe looked at him and grinned. In unison, they started waving their arms and chanting, "Lucha! Lucha! Lucha!"

From the door, Molly rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked in. "Dorks," she said. Then she sat down on Keith's other side and joined them, taking the controller and selecting an episode herself. "This is one of my favorites."

Keith allowed Molly to snuggle up against him as the episode began. He set an alarm on his phone so they'd remember when it was time to leave for the arena, because everyone knew once they started to watch Netflix, time ceased to exist. He settled in and relaxed, very happy to be squished between his two favorite people in the world.

 _ **DANNY**_

He was ready for the house show. Danny stood in gorilla with Trixie by his side. She wouldn't be going out that night. She hadn't made an appearance in the ring since the Hall of Fame ceremony at Wrestlemania after her mother's induction, and her return was a surprise, so she wasn't about to walk him out to the ring at a random house show. That didn't mean she wasn't going to watch from the best seat in the house, however.

She held Stevie in her arms. Danny loved watching Trixie with their son. She was never without a smile now, and it didn't seem to be a conscious thing. Having Stevie had brought Trixie fully back to life. She reminded him of the girl he'd initially fallen for, only she was stronger now. The grief of losing her mum was always with her, but it no longer ruled every moment of her life. He was proud of her.

"Are you ready?" Trixie asked him.

"I'm _always_ ready," Danny replied.

Stevie cooed in agreement. "I know, Baby," Trixie said. "We're going to watch your daddy's match, and then you can go be with the other kids."

"It's crazy how many kids are popping up backstage these days."

"It reminds me of when I was little, before I started school, and during the summers. There was always an army of kids backstage, but especially me, Keith, Nicky, and Molly… She completed us."

"I think she completed _everyone,"_ Danny said with a smile. "Especially her father."

"You're right about that."

His music began, and Danny headed out to face his opponent. He was wrestling a local indy talent. Although back in the day, Danny would have squished the random jobber and called it a day, he wasn't a bully anymore. Besides, Molly had an appreciation for the indy guys, and she never wanted them to look pathetic. Danny had slowly begun learning how to make the little guy look good before claiming his victory, and he liked his new role in the company. It was nice to showcase someone else. A lot of these guys would never make it onto the WWE's roster, and if this was their only chance to live their dream, he wanted it to be worth it for them. He'd come a long way from the angry, angsty, and frequently asshole-like guy he'd been when he'd finally made it into the WWE.

Danny smiled as he reflected on this fact. He'd been through a lot, but in the end, it had all been worth it. Even with all of the tragedies they'd face, and he and Trixie had somehow survived, and he knew nothing would ever break them now.

 _ **GINNY**_

She was fidgeting, which she never really did. Ginny took a deep breath. She might as well just blurt it out, because there was no easy way to have this conversation.

"I can't wrestle tonight," she said to Molly and Shane.

Gabe looked at her with concern. "Are you feeling alright, Gin?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Ginny replied.

"So why are you pulling yourself off of the card?" Shane asked. "And why are you so late? You're _never_ late."

"Holy crap," Molly said suddenly, and Ginny knew she had somehow figured it out.

"Tell them," Ginny said. "I don't know how to."

Molly laughed. "She can't wrestle because there's a tiny Samoan-Rhodes in there." She motioned toward Ginny's stomach.

"Wait, what?" Gabe asked. "You're…? I mean…? _Really_?"

"Yeah. I'm… _Really_ ," Ginny replied.

"You're pregnant and didn't tell your husband?" Shane asked with a laugh.

"I decided to do this on a need-to-know basis. Making sure I didn't wrestle tonight seemed more urgent, and besides, he was here to hear it. Technically, he was one of the first to know."

"We're…? I mean… A baby? You're _pregnant_?" Gabe finally managed to ask.

"Yes, Gabe, that's the clinical term for it," Ginny replied dryly. "Look who finally caught up."

Gabe pulled her into his arms and spun her around in the air. Ginny laughed, then pointed out, "You know, this condition comes with morning sickness. Spinning me around like that is asking me to vomit on you."

"I don't care!" Gabe replied. "We're gonna be parents!" He kissed her after placing her back on her feet.

Ginny was relieved he was so excited. She'd been terrified when the test had come back positive, and she'd immediately gone to the doctor to make sure it was accurate. Since she no longer spoke to her mother, her father's family and Gabe had been the only ones she counted as family, but now, they were going to have a baby. It was really scary, but at the same time, it was sort of awesome. Ginny had never thought she'd want to be a mom, but the idea of having Gabe's kid didn't bother her so much. Besides, it was up to her to carry on the family legacy now. If she didn't have kids, her father's line would end with her, and she simply wasn't willing to accept that.

 _ **TOBY**_

He was running late again. It wasn't Toby's fault. He'd stumbled across a stray dog who was limping when he'd left the hotel the first time, and it turned out the dog was badly injured and needed his help. He'd taken care of her before bringing her to a nearby rescue. They promised they were a no-kill shelter, and since he couldn't exactly bring a dog around Ronda, he had left her there after helping her settle in. She was a cute dog, and she was friendly in spite of being scared and in pain, so he knew they'd find her a good home quickly once she was fully healed.

He had gone back to the hotel to change into clean clothes before rushing to the arena. Thankfully, his match was later on in the show, so Shane and Molly weren't too angry with him.

Kristy smiled as he joined her backstage. He still couldn't believe this beautiful, funny, brilliant woman was his wife. The effects of being newlyweds hadn't worn off yet. It had only been two months. "Your match is in ten minutes," she said with a laugh. "Glad you made it. Is the dog okay?"

"She's going to be fine," Toby replied.

"My husband, the hero." She kissed him.

" _There_ you are!" His mother declared. "Stray cat, dog, or moose?"

Toby laughed. "Hi, Mom. And it was a dog," he replied, giving her a hug. "Is Dad _actually_ here?"

"He's with your brother."

Toby followed her toward the area just outside of gorilla. "About time," his father said. "I thought you pulled a me and quit."

"Fat chance, Dad," Toby said with a grin. He hugged his father, too.

" _Lassie_ or _Old Yeller_?" Scotty asked.

" _Lassie_. She's fine," Toby replied.

"Good for you. Ready to kick Dillon and Alice's asses?"

"Oh yeah. Those tag titles are _so_ ours."

"Of course they are. Alice got the hardcore title again, and Dillon's headed for greatness."

"No spoilers!" Their mother objected.

The brothers exchanged matching grins as their tag music began. "Kick ass," their father said.

"Be awesome!" Their mom added.

It was strange having them both there, but Toby was glad they had come. It meant more to him than they could possibly know.

 _ **NICKY**_

He was sitting backstage watching Lucas. His husband was surrounded by an army of small people. This was not unusual, and it made Lucas happy to be the designated babysitter whenever he wasn't in a match.

"Yes, Riley," Lucas was saying patiently.

"And you remember how to use it, right? If he starts to-"

"Riley, I've been watching MJ for over a year," he reminded her with a grin. "I know how to use the nebulizer and I know the signs of an asthma attack. He'll be fine."

"Okay." She hugged her son one final time before setting him down so she could go work her match.

MJ immediately crawled between Harley and Emma Leigh. As soon as he'd learned to move on his own, he'd found ways to follow one or both of the little girls around any chance he got. It was kind of adorable. It reminded Nicky of the way Gabe had followed Ginny around as soon as he could crawl.

Stevie was bouncing in his husband's arms as Harley tossed her rattle at Emma Leigh. Her cousin responded by giggling, picking it up, and trying to toss it back at her.

 _Finally,_ Nicky thought with a laugh. _She's learning to defend herself._

He was kind of sad as he looked at the kids. Nicky knew how badly Lucas wanted to have a baby of their own, but he was terrified he wouldn't be able to handle it. He sighed and decided to do something he hadn't been brave enough to do before.

"April," he said to her. She had been standing nearby. Since they were in Chicago, she'd come to the show to support her sons. To everyone's shock, so had Phil, in a very good disguise. Although he and April were both back at home and had been for a long time, Phil still did everything he could to be there for the boys, especially Scotty. If that meant sucking it up and supporting him backstage, he was willing to do it.

"What's up, Nicky?" April asked cheerfully.

"Can I ask you something? It's… It's sort of personal."

"Go for it."

"Can a bipolar person ever really be a good parent?"

April paused and studied him. "Yes," she said seriously. "With help, we absolutely can. I like to think my boys turned out okay… I know it wasn't always easy for them, but I had Phil, and he's amazing with them. That helped a lot, when I was having bad days."

"Lucas was born to have kids… But I'm so afraid of screwing them up…"

"Nicky, the only thing holding you back from being a great father is your own fear. You can do it. You're doing really well on your meds. You haven't been hospitalized in ages. Even when you've had an episode, it usually passes without any severe incidents. You've been in great shape."

"I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"It doesn't have to. You're doing the right things, and you're happier than I've ever seen you, but not in a manic way."

"What if I snap? What if I hurt myself? Or the kid?"

"You have Lucas. He's amazing, and he knows the signs. He'd take care of you both."

"I don't even know how we'd have a kid… I mean… Mechanically, it's not exactly possible."

"You could find a surrogate. Hell, I bet half of the girls in the stable would do it for you."

"It would have to be Lucas… I won't pass my genes on to a poor, defenseless kid… Bipolar disorder is genetic, and addiction runs too high in my family."

"There's also adoption."

"What adoption agency would let two guys who never stay in one place because we're professional wrestlers raise a baby?"

"You'd be surprised." April paused. "If this is really something you guys want, it will happen. It just takes some work. And Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be an amazing father." She grinned at him, and for a moment, Nicky absolutely believed her. He could do this. He _would_ do this… For Lucas, and for himself. The more he held Emma Leigh, MJ, and Stevie, the more Nicky realized he actually liked kids a lot. Harley still seemed to dislike him, but he did okay with the other little people.

He walked over to Lucas and knelt beside him. Emma Leigh automatically crawled toward him, so Nicky picked her up and snuggled her as Lucas held Stevie. "Lucas?" He said cautiously.

"What's up, Honey?" Lucas replied.

"I think… I want to have kids."

Lucas stared at him for a moment before recovering from his shock. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Looking at how happy his words had made his husband, Nicky nodded. "I'm sure," he replied. "As long as I have you with me, I know I can do this."

Lucas put Stevie down for a moment so he could hug Nicky. "I love you," he told him.

"I know," Nicky replied. "I love you, too." He closed his eyes and imagined them holding their own child someday. It was kind of a nice sight, and he smiled.

 _ **KRISTY**_

She was checking things off of lists as she talked to her mother. "And you called the florist, right?" She asked. It was funny to still be talking about things like florists and caterers. Kristy had barely had her own wedding, and now she was helped her parents coordinate theirs. It didn't bother her. She was beyond excited that her dad had finally decided to marry her mother.

"Yes, honey, it's all taken care of," her mother replied.

"Good. If you need anything-"

"Don't you have to get ready for your match?"

"I'm multi-tasking."

"You always do." Her mother laughed. "Everything's fine, honey. And pretty soon, your dad will be here to pick up the slack."

"You're getting married in three weeks, Mom. Dad can only do so much at this point."

"All he needs to do is show up. I'm handling the rest."

Molly motioned toward Kristy to hurry to gorilla. "Crap! I gotta go, Mom. We're up. Love you!"

"I love you, too. Give your dad a hug for me."

Kristy hung up and joined Molly and Riley backstage. "Are we really doing this?" Riley asked nervously.

"It's just an interruption segment. We'll actually have our match on Sunday," Kristy reminded her.

"I know this storyline is awesome and the fans are loving it, but it's so crazy… I mean, I never thought we'd wrestle them like this… Us versus them… We were always a team."

"It's going to be awesome," Molly said, but even she sounded a little bit sad. Kristy understood. This was huge.

"As we said," Kristy's father said from the ring, "we realize our daughters have gotten out of control. They think they own this yard, but we're here to remind them where they came from."

"And this Sunday, at _Summerslam,_ we're going to do just that!" Dean added.

"Believe that!" Joe said.

The three of them came together and said, "And believe in the-"

That was when Molly, Kristy, and Riley ran out. Each one attacked her respective father. Molly hit Dirty Deeds on Dean. Kristy hit a curb stomp on her dad. Riley speared Joe impressively hard.

The three girls stood over their fathers and came together before declaring, "And believe in the Shield!" The Shield music they shared with their fathers began to play as the girls laughed at the carnage they'd caused.

 _ **GABE**_

He was still grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't help it. For as long as he could remember, Gabe had wanted nothing more than to make a family with Ginny. He couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"What's got you so cheerful?" Randi asked when she saw him.

"Can I tell her?" Gabe asked Ginny.

"Promise to keep this to yourself, okay, Randi?" Ginny asked.

"Okay," Randi promised. "What's up?"

"Gin's pregnant!" Gabe said. The words sounded so strange to him, but saying them aloud thrilled him.

"Oh my God!" Randi exclaimed. She squeaked and hugged Ginny. "I'm so happy for you guys! And I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Yes, you are. Prepare to spoil the kid."

"Oh, no. No spoiling!" Ginny objected. "We're raising this kid humble. He or she is going to be the great-great-grandchild of a plumber, and will know it!"

"You _know_ she won't be able to help herself, right? It's her first niece or nephew."

"People need to learn self-control. It's one thing to get the kid a gift on a special occasion, but this child's going to learn the meaning of the word no."

Randi laughed. "I promise not to go overboard," she said seriously. "I'm just really excited for you guys."

"I'm excited for us, too," Gabe replied.

Ginny surprised him by smiling. "Okay, I'm kind of excited, too," she admitted.

Gabe pulled her closer. "I love you, Virginia Runnels-Fatu. Forever."

"You're so mushy, Goofball," Ginny said with a laugh. "I love you, too."

Gabe touched her stomach. "And I know we just met, and this is awfully sudden, but I love you, too, Little One." Somehow, he knew the baby understood. He smiled as he saw Ginny grinning down at him. Seeing her happy made him even happier.

 _ **SCOTTY**_

He was back in his hotel, petting Remus, who'd finally decided to accept him. Scotty had actually grown kind of fond of the little furball. He let the rabbit go as someone knocked on the door.

"Scotty… I _need_ you!" Remy said desperately.

"I thought you and Maxel were happily a thing," Scotty teased her. "I mean, I'd be happy to step up, but…"

"Not for _that_ , Jerk," Remy said with a laugh. "I'm bored and I decided I need a change… Tattoo me?"

He grinned. "Of course, M'Lady," he said grandly. "What were you thinking?"

"Surprise me."

"I'd prefer to have your input to make sure you like it."

"I've seen your work. I'll like it. Just pick something awesome."

Scotty considered this. The last time he'd tattooed Remy, it had been part of a matching set. She, Rida, and Dana had gotten a tattoo with three lions on it. The only difference between them had been the color of their eyes. Rida had requested they be purple. Dana had gone with green. Remy had chosen blue. They each placed the tattoo on the back of their right shoulders.

"Where do you want it?" Scotty asked.

"My left shoulder would be good… To balance out the lions," Remy replied.

He nodded. "Okay." He began to sketch an idea as it formed in his head. He carefully put in every detail he could imagine before deciding it was presentable. "How's this?" He asked.

Remy looked it over and smiled. "It's perfect! You know how much I love horses."

"I remember." He'd sketched a Southern tomboy standing between two horses. There was an enormous amount of detail in it, and the tomboy looked similar but not identical to Remy. That had been intentional, as he didn't want to tattoo a portrait of Remy on her own body. He especially liked the outfit he'd designed for her, which consisted of jeans and sneakers, a white tank top, an open flannel shirt, and a cowboy hat. It absolutely captured Remy's personality.

Scotty drew it again to create the stencil, then put it on Remy's skin. It was a lot of work because there were several details in a fairly limited space, but he knew he could pull it off. He carefully began tattooing her.

"Remember, this area hurts," he said gently. "There's a lot of bone right there."

"I can take it," Remy promised. "I sat through the first one just fine."

That was true. All three of the 3WB girls had done remarkably well with their tattoos. Remy had cried out in pain a few times, Rida had cursed her head off, and Dana had started rapidly rambling in her Scottish accent to the point where he stopped being able to understand her, but they hadn't had him stop much. Dana had actually insisted on sitting through her tattoo without a single break. Rida had only stopped him once. Remy had to take two breaks, but that still wasn't bad at all.

Scotty enjoyed tattooing his fellow wrestlers. It relaxed him, and it gave him a sense of purpose that he had desperately needed for a while. He was doing better now, but some days were still difficult for him. Tattooing, however, soothed his soul and he began to wonder why he'd ever stopped in the first place. Wrestling might be his passion, but tattooing was, too. He'd missed it.

This time, Remy only had to take one break. Scotty was proud of her, because he knew it hurt. "It's beautiful," she told him when he finally finished. "Do you think Maxel will like it?"

"Maxel loves everything about you," Scotty replied. "He'll love this, too."

Remy beamed at him. "Thank you. You never disappoint!"

"I try, M'Lady. Happy to be at your service." He bowed.

Remy left and Scotty put his equipment away. His demons had been exorcised for another night, and he was ready for bed. He got changed and curled up on his bed. Remus jumped up beside him and nudged his arm a few times in agitation until Scotty lifted it up. The rabbit crawled into the space between his arm and his chest, demanding snuggles. Scotty happily obliged before falling asleep.

 _ **TWO DAYS LATER…**_

 _ **TRIXIE  
**_ She knew this moment would be difficult, but she also knew she was ready. Danny stood beside her, but he wouldn't be walking her out. She had to do this on her own. Nera was already in the ring.

"I'm issuing an open challenge for my Women's Championship!" Nera declared into a microphone. "So, if any of y'all in the back are brave enough, come on out!"

Trixie looked down at her clothes as the arena grew quiet. She adjusted the jacket before standing up straight. She was wearing some of her mother's old ring gear, from when she'd worn the leather jacket and the purple gear. As _Stars in the Night_ began to play, Trixie took a deep breath and headed out.

The arena exploded in excitement as Trixie entered. She knew she'd enter like this every show from now on in tribute to her mum. It felt right.

"Welcome back!" The fans began to chant. They wouldn't stop, so Trixie let the full entrance music play out as she posed on each of the ringposts and blew kisses at the crowd.

The bell rang. Trixie focused. She and Nera had worked two practice matches prior to this to make sure they could do this safely. Trixie was in good shape, but she still had to be extremely careful not to hit her head. They started by Trixie hitting Nera with a superkick.

Nera immediately fled to the ropes. She did a hurricanrana and carefully took Trixie down. Trixie kicked out almost immediately. Nera regrouped. She went for a Twist of Fate, but Trixie reversed it and hit one of her own. Nera stared at her, feigning shock.

Trixie smiled at her and jumped up onto the ropes. She'd practiced for what seemed like forever to get this right, and now she hit a hurricanrana of her own, taking Nera down beautifully. It felt good to know her skills were nearly back to what they had been before.

Nera kicked out and finally hit her Twist of Fate. Trixie got away from her somehow and climbed up onto the ropes again, but Nera knocked her down off of them. Trixie was careful about her landing, but she lay on the mat just the same as if she was hurt. Nera hit Whisper in the Wind. Trixie barely kicked out in time.

Nera allowed Trixie to get up before running at her, intending to go for a DDT. Trixie grabbed her instead and pulled her into the PTO. The fans began cheering, some even screaming, "Tap! Tap! Tap!"

After struggling for several moments, Nera gave in and tapped. Trixie released her and allowed the referee to raise her arm in victory. She hugged the title and took the microphone. "That was for _you,_ Mum," she said as she started crying. She'd been hoping she could get through that without crying, but she'd known it was unlikely. The fans didn't seem to mind as they cheered even louder.

Nera stood up and looked at her. After a moment, she walked over and hugged her. Trixie hugged her back, making the fans even happier. Nera released her and motioned toward her to encourage the fans to cheer more as she walked away, leaving Trixie to enjoy her moment. Danny came out and pulled her into his arms, then lifted her up on his shoulders and carried her backstage like that as she held her new title above her head with one arm.

She knew her mum was proud of her.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He was surrounded by babies as usual, and he didn't mind. In fact, he was excited. Now that Nicky had decided he was ready for them to start a family, Lucas knew he'd have one of his own someday soon.

"Luuuuuk-eeeee!" Harley cried out.

"Yes, Harley?" Lucas asked.

"Luuuuuk-eeeee! Cookie! Emmm-mmmma-ma."

"Emma Leigh? Did you take Harley's cookie?" Lucas asked.

Emma Leigh looked back at him with big, innocent eyes. "Uh-uh," Emma Leigh replied. She couldn't speak much yet, but she'd figured out how to say that much. He was inclined to believe her. Harley liked to blame Emma Leigh for things she hadn't actually done. It seemed to amuse her greatly.

"Luuuuuk-eeee! Kissy!" Harley demanded, jealous he'd actually addressed her cousin.

Lucas laughed and kissed Harley on her forehead. She smiled at him. "Better?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," Harley said happily. It didn't take too much to keep her happy, as long as he paid attention to her. He loved these girls so much. As much as Harley picked on Emma Leigh, she was also fiercely protective over her. If anyone so much as looked at her little cousin wrong, Harley would promptly throw something at their head. God forbid anyone make Emma Leigh cry.

"You're going to be Super Dad," Nicky said as he joined them. "You can already balance four kids at once."

"Well, MJ's easy. Riley's usually only three feet away unless she's wrestling." He pointed to Riley, who was holding her son nearby. "And Stevie here can't run away from me yet." He rocked Stevie's carrier slightly.

"Yeah, but _Harley's_ the equivalent of, like, _twelve_ kids," Nicky said with a laugh. He wasn't wrong. His baby cousin was a handful.

"She's cute, though," Lucas said.

"You're such a sucker. This kid's going to be giving you orders when she grows up a little."

"She already does that," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Luuuuuk-eeeee!" Harley called, proving his point. "Up!"

Lucas obediently picked her up. He knew if he didn't, she would just climb up onto him anyway. She'd done it before.

"He's going to have another one to watch soon enough," Molly said as she walked by.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. They hadn't actually told anyone they were planning on having a kid yet. Nicky was too afraid of jinxing it, considering they couldn't just have one the old fashioned way, but Molly tended to just know things anyway when it came to Nicky. "Meaning?" He asked.

"Other than the kid _you're_ obviously considering," Molly said with a knowing grin, "Ginny's pregnant!"

"Oh my God, really?" Nicky asked.

"That's so great!" Lucas said.

"Ginny's been afraid of telling people, but seeing as how we have to give an official reason for her being pulled off of TV, it has to come out… And she said I'm free to tell family, which includes you two," Molly explained.

Lucas was thrilled for his friends. He knew Gabe would be an awesome father, and although Ginny liked to pretend she was not a maternal person, Lucas knew how well she took care of kids. She'd be a fierce mama bear, protecting her cub no matter what.

"How'd you know about us, anyway?" Nicky asked.

"Oh, come on, Nicky. I _always_ know," Molly said with a laugh. "Besides, I can see it all over your faces. Nothing makes Lucas smile like that more than babies, and I can see this nervousness when you watch him with the kids now… It's just obvious. And I'm happy for you guys. You'll be great fathers."

"I hope so," Nicky said nervously.

"Trust me. You've got this." Molly hugged him. She turned to Lucas. "And you have Lucas to help you, and he's like the baby whisperer."

Lucas laughed. "Thanks, I think," he said.

"If you guys need any help, let me know. And I'm happy to be a character reference."

"Thanks, Molly. That means so much."

"You know I love you guys."

"We love you, too… How are you doing, anyway? Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Not really," Molly said. "I mean… I know it's huge, but it's been coming for a while."

"I can't wait. It's going to be the match of the year," Nicky said.

"Damn right it is! Speaking of, I need to go get ready. I'll see you guys later." She kissed their cheeks before walking away.

Harley demanded his attention again, so Lucas focused on her as Nicky played with Emma Leigh. He was amazed how good Nicky had gotten with children. It warmed his heart to see Nicky laughing as he held her and spoke baby talk to her.

 _He looks good with a kid in his arms,_ Lucas thought with a smile. Soon enough, it would be _their_ kid Nicky held, and Lucas couldn't wait.

 _ **DILLON**_

He was a little freaked out to be wrestling in one of the two main events of the night. Although Molly had wanted to put his match last, he'd insisted she give the final slot to the Shield. That match was a lot more important and was the one the fans wanted to see the most. His match was in the middle of the pay-per-view.

Alice kissed him for luck before he headed out. They'd brought out the Druids and everything for his entrance tonight and he was fully in character instantly. Jonah stood in the ring watching him in terror. He clutched the WWE World Heavyweight Championship as if his life depended on it as Dillon approached.

The bell rang and Dillon attacked. They grappled briefly before Dillon kneed Jonah in the stomach. Jonah doubled over, and Dillon hit a running DDT. Jonah struggled to crawl to the corner. He stood and Dillon hit a corner clothesline. He then chokeslammed Jonah onto the mat.

Jonah kicked out of the pin, suddenly playing up his anger as though he'd snapped out of his terrified state. He swept Dillon's legs out from beneath him and climbed up onto the ropes, then hit a springboard leg drop. He covered Dillon, but Dillon shifted them into the Devil's Triangle, or Hell's Gate, whichever one the announcers were calling it that week.

Jonah struggled. He tried to free himself, then tried to reach for a rope. Nothing was working. He started to pretend to pass out. The referee lifted up his arm. It dropped. He did it again. It dropped again. He did it a final time and Jonah held it steady at the last second. He proceeded to throw Dillon off of him somehow.

Dillon glared at him before grabbed him and lifting him up into a tombstone. Jonah kicked out at two. In frustration, Dillon began pacing the ring, grabbing at his hair like he was having a nervous breakdown.

Jonah took the opportunity to go for a leg lariat. He took Dillon down, then climbed up onto the ropes and did a moonsault onto Dillon to add insult to injury.

Dillon sat up stiffly, like his father used to, just before Jonah covered him. Jonah jumped clear across the ring in terror. Then he stared at him with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. Dillon stood and ran at him, hitting another corner clothesline. He then picked him up into another tombstone and hit it harder this time.

Jonah lay very still as Dillon covered him. The referee's hand came down once, twice, and finally, a third time. Dillon stood to the enthusiastic cheers of the fans. The referee raised his hand and he was announced the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. Jonah still didn't move as Dillon's music played and he made his way backstage. The lights cut out and Jonah snuck into the back. He flung his arms around him once he was there.

"That was a hellova match, laddy!" He declared.

"Sorry I took your title away," Dillon said with a laugh.

"Ya deserve it, Lad! I canna' think of anyone I'd of rather lost it ta."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"I'm so proud of you!" Alice declared, kissing him. "My boyfriend, the champion!"

"You did great, Dillon," Keith said proudly.

"It's your time now," Molly told him. "You earned this."

He hugged her, unable to form words. What else was there to say? When they'd met, he'd been a terrified, abused little boy who couldn't guarantee making it into adulthood, let alone living the dream and earning the ultimate championship in the WWE. Molly had changed all of that. He could never express how much she meant to him.

"I love you," he said instead. It was all he could come up with.

"Sappy," Molly said. "I love you, too." She raised his hand and declared, "My brother, the Reaper, our newest WWE World Heavyweight Champion!"

As everyone applauded backstage, it finally sank in for Dillon. He'd never have to live in fear again.

 _ **RILEY**_

She checked her son's breathing, listening carefully as MJ inhaled and exhaled. Riley was extremely overprotective, but she didn't see that as such a bad thing. His underdeveloped lungs were thankfully his only health complication, and his asthma was mostly under control, but it still terrified Riley to know he could have an attack at any moment.

"Relinquish your offspring," Molly said. "We need to get to gorilla."

Riley sighed. "When do we go on?" She asked.

"After the next match."

"Okay… Five more minutes, then."

Molly nodded knowingly. "Okay." Riley knew she'd intentionally come over early so Riley would have time to prepare herself to hand MJ off for a little while.

"I love you, Baby," Riley told her son. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He looked more like his dad every day. She still missed Marco with all that she had, but MJ had given her a new reason to keep going. She'd stayed clean and sober. She spent as much time as she possibly could with her son. In the beginning, her father had had to help her with everything, but as time progressed, Riley learned how to do the things parents were supposed to do on her own. Now, she was an extremely attentive and loving mother. She knew as MJ got older, he'd probably hate how much she hovered, but at least he'd know he was loved. He might not have his father, but he had his mother, her family, Nattie and TJ, and all of New Legacy to look out for him.

"Riles?" Kristy called.

Riley looked up. "Yeah?" She asked.

"It's time."

Riley nodded. She was about to go out for the hardest match of her life, but also the most important one. There was no turning back after this. She kissed MJ. "I love you," she said again before she handed him over to Lucas. "His nebulizer is-"

"Right in this bag," Lucas said patiently.

"Right," Riley said.

"Go have fun," Lucas said firmly. "I've got him."

Riley nodded and followed Kristy to gorilla, ready to make history.

 _ **MOLLY**_

It was surreal to be standing in gorilla for this match. She'd always figured they'd do this eventually, the babyface male Shield members vs the heel girls of the Shield, but the stipulation attached made it a lot more intense.

Their fathers had gone out first. Now, the three of them entered and the fans cheered as the long-awaited rivalry came to a head. Everyone knew where this was going, because in true New Legacy fashion, they'd agreed to the match only if all three of their fathers officially retired upon losing. Molly suddenly wanted to change the pre-determined results. She couldn't stand the idea of Colby, Joe, and especially her Sire no longer being around every day. Colby was going to get married to Hannah, but he promised he'd visit very frequently. Joe would be around, but not as much, as he enjoyed a slower lifestyle. Her Sire… Well, she wasn't sure. She hadn't been able to bring herself to ask what he might do once he was retired. She couldn't process the fact that he wouldn't be by her side.

As the bell rang, Riley and Joe started. Riley let him take the lead, showcasing his move set before she took a spear in the corner. She tagged in Kristy, so Joe tagged Colby in. Colby also dominated, hitting Kristy with everything he had. In desperation, she tagged in Molly, so Colby smiled and tagged in her Sire. Molly was happy to let her Sire have his fun. He pulled out tricks from his CZW days, things he'd never really done in WWE, and she knew every move. She complimented them, throwing in some of her own, and finally, the momentum reversed and Molly took control.

As Molly dominated, she took comfort in the familiar routine of wrestling her Sire. They knew each other's every move, and it was familiar, and safe, and she couldn't believe it was the last time she'd be able to do this.

Molly almost missed a move, so she knew it was time to focus and get out of there. She tagged Riley in, and Riley hit her Sire with a spear before he tagged Colby in. Colby got in a few good moves before Riley tagged in Kristy. She came in with a phoenix splash, knocking her father down. She went for the pin, but Molly's Sire broke it up. Colby tagged Joe in. Kristy somehow swept Joe's leg's out from beneath him and went for a curb stomp. She hit it. She went for the pin, but Joe kicked out. Kristy tagged Molly in. As Joe stood, Molly hit him with Dirty Deeds. He went back down. Again, he kicked out at two. Molly regrouped and Joe tagged Colby back in. Molly hit him with a hurricanrana before tagging in Riley. Riley speared him, then set up the Triple Power Bomb. Molly and Kristy helped her, and Colby took the hit. As Riley covered him, Joe broke it up. At that point, Joe tagged himself back in. Riley tagged in Kristy. Joe lifted Kristy up in response and Colby and Molly's Sire helped him powerbomb her.

The fans were screaming now. Molly smiled in satisfaction. This was a hell of a match, as it should be. Molly broke up the pin.

Finally, Kristy tagged her in, and Molly watched Joe tag in her Sire. This was the big moment. She hit him with everything she had, and he did the same right back to her. Joe and Colby faced Riley and Kristy as everyone tried to get involved and break up Molly and her Sire. In the end, Riley hit Joe with a superman punch, Kristy hit a brutal curb stomp on Colby, and Molly hit Dirty Deeds on her Sire. All three of the girls pinned their fathers. The referee brought his hand down once… Then it came down a second time. Molly silently wished her father would go off-script and kick out, but she knew he wouldn't. Finally, the referee hit three and the girls stood. Their hands were raised in victory. Riley looked lost. Kristy was smiling sadly. It shocked everyone, however, that Molly was the one who began to cry.

Colby hugged Kristy. Joe wrapped Riley in his arms and she buried her face in his hair. Molly's Sire pulled her into his arms and refused to let her go. The six of them walked out of the ring together, all of them equals even though it was clearly the girls' time now.

When it was just Molly and her Sire, she looked at him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Are you okay, Offspring?" He asked.

"Yes, Sire," she lied.

"Good… Because I took a job offer, and it starts immediately."

She stared at him. "What?" She asked.

"Yeah, see… Shane is really overwhelmed with everything, and you've already got too much on your plate… He was thinking they need a new head of Creative specifically for the Hardcore division… And seeing as how the title changes hands so frequently, often with no notice, they really need someone to be on-site for all of that… And he was thinking I might like the job, so I figured, why not? I have nothing better to do, right?" He paused. "I mean, if _you'd_ be okay with that."

Molly stared at him. Her Sire wasn't leaving her after all. She almost started to cry harder in her relief, but instead, she smiled through her tears and said, "Yes, Sire… I'd like that _very_ much."

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _There's only one chapter left! Thank you for all of the reviews and feedback. I genuinely appreciate it._


	61. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Several people asked me who Harley and Emma Leigh's parents are. Although they both appeared earlier in the fic, their roles were small, so as a reminder... Harley is Bray Wyatt's daughter, making her Lucas' cousin. Emma Leigh is Emma and Bo's son, making her Lucas' baby sister. I hope that cleared up any confusion! Anyway, without further delay, I present the final chapter of this trilogy!_

 _ **SIXTEEN YEARS LATER...**_

 _ **TRIXIE**_

Her mom stood backstage with her. "How's the shelter?" She asked.

"We've relocated over a thousand women to date, and helped even more than that with counseling services and job training classes," Trixie said.

"I'm so proud of you and Ginny. You girls have done an amazing job."

"I think we can do better. I'm going to aim higher."

"You always do."

"Mom!" Stevie called.

"What's up, Ducky?" Trixie asked.

"Do I _have_ to wear this suit?"

"Yes. This is a formal occasion. Besides, you look handsome in a suit, Stevie."

"Just like his daddy," Danielle said with a smile as she joined them. "Just let me straighten that tie..." She began to fuss over it.

Danny saw this and immediately started trying to fix his own tie before Danielle could see how bad it looked.

A tiny ball of energy spun around in circles, her dress flowing around her. "Jade's making me dizzy," Stevie complained.

"I'm a princess!" The child born Saraya Danielle insisted. Trixie and Danny had agreed that their youngest child would be named for two of her grandmothers and would be called Jade. After all, it was a family name.

"Yes you are, my little duck," Trixie said affectionately.

"Mom, my dress is so pretty!" Jade gushed. "Ooooh! Carter's got a kitty!" She ran toward Carter Brooks, suddenly forgetting everything else.

"She really _is_ your daughter, Trixie," her mother said with a smile.

Trixie watched her children as she reflected on how far everyone had come in the last several years. Her life had changed. After she had Jade, she'd decided to take a step back from actively wrestling. She traveled with the roster for half the week, working with her mom and Molly in Creative. During the other half of the week, she helped her aunt Corri run NXT. Corri had refused to let anyone help her after Trixie's mum died, but Trixie felt it was her job to step up and fill her mum's role. She was enjoying this other side of her legacy. She still wrestled a couple of times a year, but for the most part, she was content to train the next generation.

"How about a kiss?" Trixie heard MJ asking as he made kissy faces at Harley.

"The only kiss _you're_ getting is Sister Abigail's!" Harley responded. "Don't think for one second that this dress is gonna stop me from kicking your ass." It was a valid threat. Harley had already started training at NXT. She was amazing. Trixie was very impressed with her.

Emma Leigh leaned in and kissed MJ's cheek. "Better?" She asked.

"I'll never wash my cheek again," he replied with a smile.

"Play me your new song?"

"Here?"

"Where else?"

Harley watched with interest as MJ pulled out his father's guitar and began to play. The kid had an incredible amount of talent. Trixie felt a twinge as she thought about Marco. Not a day went by when she didn't think about him, especially since MJ looked so much like him.

"Trix? They want to get a few promotional shots of everyone," Danny said. "Us, our parents, and the kids."

"The original generation, the New Legacy, and the next generation," Trixie said with a smile. All of their kids had already made it clear they wanted to keep New Legacy going. She smiled and said, "Let's go."

 _ **NICKY**_

Looking at the people gathered together, Nicky was amazed. Their family had grown so much in the last sixteen years. He studied them, thinking about the journey they'd survived.

Lucas was helping Moira Corrinne fix her hair before the photos. She smiled at Nicky as he wondered how she'd gotten so big... She'd been a toddler last week, hadn't she?

"You look handsome, Dad," she told him.

"I look okay. _You_ look beautiful." He smiled at her.

"She always does," Lucas said.

"Daddy, stop gushing," Moira said with a laugh.

"Amanda Runnels-Fatu, what the _hell_ is _that?!"_ Ginny demanded.

Amanda quickly rolled the sleeve of her dress down. "Nothing, Mom!" She said.

Ginny pulled up her sleeve. "You got a _tattoo?!_ You're _fourteen years old!"_

"Lucy did it," Amanda said quickly.

"Way to throw me under the bus, Mandy," Lucy Brooks said. She was her father's child in every way, just like Molly had been one-hundred percent Dean. Lucy's mother had been a one night stand of Scotty's. She'd shown up two weeks after Lucy was born and signed away her parental rights. Amusingly, Lucy had been born on the same day as Carter, Toby and Kristy's son, proving the Brooks twins really _did_ do everything together.

"Wait, Lucy did this?" Gabe asked. "It looks great! The tribal details are on point! It's gorgeous!"

Ginny smacked him upside his head. "She's a _child,_ Gabriel!" She reminded him.

"Oh! Right! That was very bad, Mandy. _Very_ bad!"

"It's part of our family's culture," Mandy objected.

"Luce, we talked about this," Scotty said. "No tattooing minors without parental consent."

"But she told me she'd just get it done at some dive shop. I was _protecting_ her," Lucy said.

"I trust your intentions were good, but next time, tell someone who's legal what's going on." He paused thoughtfully. "It came out great, though. Your technique's getting better every day."

"I give up!" Ginny said, shaking her head. "Mandy, you're grounded."

"Again," Cody and Eric, Amanda's older brothers, said in unison.

Ginny was especially overprotective of Mandy. Nicky, of course, knew it was because of everything she'd been through, but Mandy didn't know about any of that. All she knew was that she was the youngest and the only girl, and she assumed Ginny was just treating her unfairly. One thing was for sure... Mandy had grown up safe and loved, whether she appreciated it or not.

Moira leaned her head on his shoulder. Nicky smiled and pet her head. Her mother had been an indy wrestler. He and Lucas had met her shortly after announcing they were looking to adopt. She knew having the baby was a risk to her health, but she'd done it anyway, and she'd chosen Nicky and Lucas to be Moira's fathers. Although Nicky had been terrified at first, now he couldn't imagine his life without Moira. On top of that, his bipolar disorder was very much under control. He still occasionally had bad days, but they weren't anything like they'd been before. Lucas, of course, was the perfect father. Surprisingly, Harley had tolerated Moira even though she was someone else for Lucas to focus on, and as they'd gotten older, Harley had become protective of her.

"I love you, Dad," Moira told him.

"I love you, too, honey," he said.

His mother wrapped them both in a hug. "Come on," she said. "Family photo time."

It was a very interesting photo, to say the least. Danny and Trixie stood with Danielle and Cayla behind them and Stevie and Jade in front of them. His mother stood next to Cayla, with his father on her other side. Nicky stood in front of her with Lucas, while Keith stood in front of their father beside Molly. Tenille and Taylor sat in front of Lucas with Emma Leigh and Moira. Dean stood next to Molly with his arm around her shoulder and a smile on his face. The twins, Phoenix and Casey, stood in front of Keith and Molly. Phoenix's hair was dyed green to match his mother's. Casey stood looking more mature than any of them but still smiling. It really amused Nicky that his niece was a perfect clone of his father and Keith while his nephew was truly a Moxley.

"Wait!" Molly said. She motioned toward Dillon and Randi. "Get your asses over here, Family."

After snapping the initial photo, the photographer waited for Molly's siblings to join the shot. After that one, Randi said, "Hold on... Dad! Mom! Gabe! Alice! Mark! Glenn! Nadia!"

Johnny, Trinity, and Gabe came right over. Ginny dragged Amanda over. Eric and Cody followed. Reluctantly, Mark joined them. He might have been retired, but the Undertaker was still reluctant to pose for this sort of photo. Still, he was family. Glenn joined him, a huge smile on his face as he waited for his daughter and granddaughter to come over.

"Might as well," Alice said. "Come on, Kiddo." She led Nadia to them.

Nadia glared at Randi. " _Really_ , Aunt Randi? I _hate_ pictures," she said. She was dressed in a gothic outfit that matched her dark mood. Nadia wasn't an unhappy kid, but she was definitely the scariest one Nicky had ever met. He figured being the heir to both the Undertaker's and Kane's legacies had that effect on a child.

"We're doing family photos, and you're family," Randi reminded her. She had no children of her own, but she was happy to play Aunt Randi to her niece and pretty much every other kid in the younger generation.

With a roll of her eyes, Nadia indulged her. She was the second youngest legacy, with only Mandy behind her, and she'd transformed her father from the terrified little boy he'd been when he met Molly into a warrior willing to do anything to protect her. Just like Mandy, Nadia had been kept very safe during her childhood, but unlike Mandy, she probably didn't need the extra protection. She was one tough kid. Mandy was sheltered and a bit naive, but Nadia was neither of those things.

"Just the sets of twins now," the photographer said after taking a few shots of them all.

Nicky's mother and aunt grabbed Phoenix and Casey. Scotty and Toby joined them. "What about Carter and Lucy?" The photographer asked.

"They're not twins," Toby and Scotty said in unison.

"They're cousins," Scotty explained.

"Born on the same day," Toby added.

The photographer looked confused. She'd had a similar look on her face as the Casey-Orton-Moxley clan had expanded from her original photo. Nicky laughed as he realized that, like Randi had once said, everyone in New Legacy was related to everyone else in one way or another now. They were far from a traditional family, but Nicky wouldn't trade them for anything.

 _ **MOLLY**_

She was relieved when the photos were over with, although she had enjoyed the Shield-specific one. It had really confused the photographer when Molly had insisted only Phoenix join her in the photo, but she explained that Casey was her beloved offspring but not the heir to the Shield. That was all Phoenix. Still, there were better ways to spend her time than confusing photographers. Shane approached her and she smiled. "Nice to see you, Stranger," she said. Shane didn't come around as much physically anymore.

He smiled back at her. "So, Molly, I think it's time to tell you something," he said.

"What's up?" Molly asked.

"I'm retiring."

"Shane, no! It's not time."

He laughed. "Molly, I'm _way_ too old for this shit. Anyway, it's time to pass the company on."

"Is one of your boys going to step up?"

"No... They don't want a role that high in the company."

"So which one of Stephanie and Paul's girls is taking over?"

"None of them. They all like their roles very much. Aurora loves filling her mother's shoes, and Murphy is happy playing Paul... She's better at it, too..." He paused. "I shouldn't talk about Paul like that, God rest his soul. Sorry. Anyway, Vaughn loves working with the Creative team, so she's going to continue to do that... And that means someone else needs to take over my job." Paul had passed away several years earlier, shortly after he and Molly sort of made up. They hadn't been best friends or anything, but they'd reached a point where they could at least speak to one another without Molly stabbing him with a fork. After his death, Stephanie had stepped down from the company, leaving Aurora in charge of her side of things.

"Okay, so who's the new boss?" Molly asked.

" _You_ are."

Molly stared at him. "Huh?" Was all she could manage to ask.

"Molly, you've been running Creative for almost two decades. You have handled every single aspect of running this company in one way or another, and you excel at them all. You know your talent. You push them to their limits but never ask more of them than they can deliver, and you care about this business and this company more than anyone. There is absolutely _no one_ I would trust my family's company with more than you."

"Shane... I..." She shook her head, then hugged him. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." He walked away.

"What was _that_ about?" Riley asked.

"Shane just gave me his job," Molly said in shock.

"Of _course_ he did," Kristy said. "You'll be fantastic at it."

"Believe that!" Riley said.

From their various locations across the room, without missing a beat, Phoenix, MJ, and Carter cried out, "And believe in the Shield!" Carter went back to petting the cat he'd smuggled in. MJ resumed strumming his father's guitar. Phoenix started poking Eric with his fork. Molly was extremely proud.

As her Sire joined her, she looked at him and said, "Did you hear that? I just inherited the fucking WWE, Sire."

"Well, who _else_ would Shane have left it to?" Her Sire asked. Of course he'd known. He always did.

"Do you think I can really do his job, Sire?"

"Offspring, if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you can do _anything._ "

"GrandSire!" Phoenix cried out as he came running over. "I have come with an offering for you and the Life Giver from my Sire." He handed them each a cup of coffee.

"Keith always knows when I need caffeinating," Molly said in wonder. "Tell your Sire we send many thanks, Offspring."

"Indeed, Life Giver. Permission for sap?"

"Bring forth thy sap, Offspring."

Phoenix grinned and hugged her. She snuggled her son, feeling complete. The twins still amazed her. Molly had been terrified to learn she was about to reproduce, and even more terrified when she realized she was doing it twice as fast as most people did. She was positive she couldn't be a good mother because all she'd ever had was an egg donor, but as it turned out, her Sire had taught her enough that she knew all she needed to, and Keith took to being a sire remarkably well.

As her Sire hugged her offspring, he looked at him with pride. Her Sire had taken to her offspring well, although he insisted the only "grandpa" they had was Randy. He would respond to nothing but GrandSire because grandpa made him feel old, and GrandSire sounded much cooler.

Standing alone with her Sire, Molly looked around at everyone. Was all of this really hers? She wasn't a McMahon. She hadn't even married into the family… But Shane was one of her best friends. They worked remarkably well together, yet she couldn't imagine doing all of this alone.

"You'll be great, Offspring," her Sire said, somehow reading her mind. "You always are."

"I'm not sure I've earned this job, Sire. I wasn't born into it."

"But you've worked harder for this company than anyone. Ever. You saved the product when it was destined to fail. Molly, you pretty much _already_ run the company. I know you can do this because you're already doing it." He grinned at her. "And now, a Moxley's in charge and there's no one to tell her no anymore! Things are only going to get crazier and more fun."

"I love you, Sire."

"I love you, too, Offspring… And I'm really proud of you." He hugged her and Molly suddenly knew she could pull this off. Somehow, this had been her destiny all along. She smiled, ready to take the next step.

"I've got to get to my seat," her Sire told her. "I'll see you in a bit." He kissed her cheek before walking away.

Molly took a deep breath and joined the rest of New Legacy where they stood waiting. Tonight was incredibly important and she forced herself to focus on that for the time being. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.

 _ **KEITH**_

He stood at the curtain, anxious for reasons he couldn't quite explain. Casey adjusted his tie slightly before taking his hand. "You okay, Dad?" She asked.

"I'm good," he promised her.

He looked out at his stablemates, his family, and couldn't believe they were standing there. Everyone had broken out their Marco bands. They hadn't worn them in a long time, but tonight, it was extremely important. Marco needed to be represented. Riley didn't wear her band. For three years, she'd refused to wrestle without it. After that, she'd gotten it tattooed on her arm so she would always have it with her. Tonight, she'd put the original band on her and Marco's son.

"Do you have your inhaler?" Riley was asking MJ as she adjusted the arm band on his suit.

" _Yes_ , Mom," MJ said with a roll of his eyes. Although he got annoyed with how overprotective she was, MJ was exceptionally close to his mother. He'd genuinely changed her, and Riley had ultimately morphed into Super Mom. Keith was extremely proud of how much she'd grown as a person once her son had been born.

"Are you ready?" Keith's father asked as he joined them at the curtain.

"Not really," Keith admitted. "This is kind of surreal."

"You've earned it, Keith. All of you have." He gave him a quick hug as _Voices_ began to play. With that, his father headed out to the stage.

"As all of you know, a very, _very_ long time ago, I founded The Legacy," his father said once the crowd stopped applauding. "We were three obnoxious kids who thought our last names entitled us to whatever we wanted, everyone hated us, and we broke up before we ever really accomplished much other than pissing everyone in the WWE off." He paused as people laughed. "I was really just trying to do what was done for me. I'd had Evolution, where Triple H and Ric Flair took me and Batista under their wings and opened doors for us. The Legacy was my way of paying that forward, and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have as my minions and sidekicks than Cody Rhodes and Ted Di Biase Jr." He paused again. "It shouldn't have surprised me that my son, Phoenix Orton, decided to bring that concept back. I was amused and proud and thought, 'hey, we had a good run of it, and Cody's daughter's ready, so why not see where it goes? It could be a fun gimmick to welcome her to the company.' I also figured it would be a good way for my younger son, Nick, and my niece, the Trickster, to learn the ropes because they were both incredibly young and new to actually wrestling. I figured they'd get their feet wet and then the stable would break up and that would be that." He paused. "Twenty-three years later, here we are, and not only is the New Legacy still around, they're still on top of the company. Well, Kids, I guess you showed _my_ little Legacy how it's done." The fans laughed and his father smiled. "I stand here today incredibly proud of my sons, my niece, my Goddaughter, my son-in-law, my daughter-in-law, and every other member of the New Legacy. They are the longest-running, fiercest, and certainly _largest_ stable in the history of the WWE, and if anyone deserves the honor of being inducted into the Hall of Fame, it's them. So, without any more delay, I'd like to introduce the New Legacy!"

As the stable's music played, Keith led everyone out onto the stage. They surrounded his father as a montage of their many accomplishments began to play. Every member past and present was honored in clips and photos. Although Brandon wasn't shown in a positive light, even he made the cut, with the clip of Keith kicking him out of the stable and bringing in Danny. If they were going to show their history, they were going to be honest, and Trixie had insisted on that being included, too. Riley teared up a bit at some of the clips of Marco, but so did everyone else.

Keith looked around at who was on stage with him. Molly stood beside him with Kristy and Riley. The girls of the Shield were still very actively wrestling and showed no sign of retiring any time soon, an impressive fact given so many female wrestlers retired young. Toby stood with Kristy and Scotty was next to him. The twins currently held the tag team titles.

Nicky and Lucas stood holding hands. Lucas was the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, a title very few people had expected Creative to give to the son of Bo Dallas and Emma, but Molly didn't run things the way people expected and he very much deserved the honor his father had never achieved. Nicky was still actively wrestling, although slightly less often than Keith and Lucas did.

Ginny and Gabe were next to them. Ginny didn't wrestle anymore, preferring to focus on being a mom once their third and final child had been born, but she helped train down at NXT and worked hard on her and Trixie's charity. Gabe was the current Intercontinental Champion.

Danny stood with her arms around Trixie. He was still actively wrestling and had added several titles to his resume, including the main title in the company, something he'd never thought he'd be given. Keith was really impressed with how fairly Molly distributed title runs throughout the company. No one was ever written off as just a jobber if they proved they deserved a chance.

Dillon stood beside Alice, their relationship no longer exactly a secret because everyone knew they'd had a daughter together, but they still kept a respectful kayfabe distance between them. Both were still actively wrestling and as far as the storyline was concerned, they were still cousins.

Remy and Maxel stood together, both happily retired. Nera held Kevin's hand, both very much still actively wrestling, although they'd left WWE and joined the indy circuit along with Dana and Jonah. James stood beside Rida, as neither of them had a spouse in the stable. James was still actively in WWE. Rida still wrestled, although less often than she used to. At some point over the years, Kevin, Jonah, and James had all joined the stable. So had Randi, who'd lived her dream of being a professional wrestler for exactly one year before electing to take on a job in Creative full-time. They'd taken precautions to keep her safe and Randi had actually had a pretty decent run in the company during her brief time in the stable.

Also on stage were the newest members of the stable, Jordan's son and Rosa's grandson, Andrew Rouka, and Foxy's daughter, Holly Crawford. They were fierce and showed great potential to become some of the strongest wrestlers in the company one day. New Legacy had welcomed them both with open arms.

"Thank you," Keith said as the montage ended and he was expected to speak. "When I started the New Legacy, I had no idea what it would become." He looked at everyone on stage. "We are so much more than a gimmick… We're a _family_. We have been to hell and back,, and then some, and we're still standing. I accept this honor on behalf of this family, and I want to thank each and every one of you for your support over the years. Also, I'd like to introduce you to the _next_ generation… Because New Legacy is truly forever! We are immortal!"

With that, the kids came running out. Harley and MJ led the way, with Emma Leigh right behind them. Zeke Barnyashev, who was already in training, followed them. Although neither of his parents had been in New Legacy, Zeke was already in basic training at a wrestling school, and once he turned eighteen, he had been promised a spot at NXT before going on to join New Legacy. He looked remarkably like his father Ricky, but he had some of his mother Snow's traits, too, including her smile. He walked straight to Remy along with his cousin Lance Hardy.

Lance had been raised completely differently from his father Maxel. He wasn't allowed to have social media accounts and no photos showing his face had been released to the public, but now that he was older, Maxel and Remy had agreed he could come out for the Hall of Fame induction. After growing up quietly and happily, their son had decided on his own that he very much wanted to be the next wrestler in the family, and his parents supported his choice. Lance's cousin, Maggie Hardy-Farrelly, was another story. Nera and Kevin had raised her in the spotlight, highlighting her every move on social media for all to see. They had not, however, scripted their little girl into a character the way Maxel had been "King Maxel," and that had made it easier for her to grow up happy and well-adjusted. She bounced out now, as hyper as her mother, and joined her parents.

Alex Dhesi walked over to his mother Rida and took her hand. Alex looked a lot like his mother and had her crazy, mellow punk rock personality. Charlie Galloway followed Alex out. His parents, Dana and Jonah weren't actually a couple, but they were best friends who occasionally made the decision to sleep together, and one of those times, Charlie had been conceived. He was essentially Drew Galloway/McIntyre 2.0 with some Becky Lynch Attitude thrown in for color, and that made for a very interesting kid.

Carter and Lucy and walked out together, joining their fathers. Stevie and Cody came out together, with Moira, Jade, Eric, and Mandy right behind them. Phoenix went running straight to Molly and Keith could tell he was clutching the fork in his pocket, but at least he hadn't pulled it out. Casey walked calmly over to Keith and took his hand.

The crowd applauded wildly, many of them seeing at least some of these children for the first time ever. Keith stared in awe at the size of the stable now. He'd never imagined they'd grow into such a force of nature, but he knew now that the New Legacy was truly unstoppable and would continue forever, giving a home to any Legacy who was looking for a place to belong.

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _First, a quick list of these new kids and who they belong to, just in case you got confused reading this chapter. I know there's a lot of them! (These New Legacy wrestlers reproduce like bunnies!) From oldest to youngest…_

 _Andrew Rouka: Son of Jordan, Grandson of Rosa Mendez. The oldest of the kids. Andrew was previously mentioned in the fic as the ring bearer at Trixie and Danny's wedding._

 _Holly Crawford: (Adopted) Daughter of Alicia Fox, her tiny clone. Holly was previously mentioned as the flower girl at Trixie and Danny's wedding._

 _Harley Rotunda: Bray Wyatt's daughter. Lucas' cousin, born much earlier in this fic._

 _Emma Leigh Beau Rotunda: Bo Dallas and Emma's daughter, Lucas' little sister, born toward the end of this fic._

 _Marco "MJ" Joseph Anoa'i-Wilson: Riley and Marco's son. Grandson of Roman Reigns, Tyson Kidd, and Natalya._

 _Steven "Stevie" Paul Huber: Trixie and Danny's oldest son. Grandson of Summer Rae, Cayla Casey, and Paige. Brother of Jade._

 _Cody Jonathan Runnels-Fatu: Ginny and Gabe's oldest son. Grandson of Cody Rhodes, Brandi, Johnny Uso, and Naomi. Brother and Eric and Mandy._

 _Moira Corrinne Orton-Rotunda: Nicky and Lucas' adopted daughter. Granddaughter of Corri Casey, Randy Orton, Bo Dallas, and Emma._

 _Zeke Barnyashev: Ricky and Snow's son. Grandson of Heath Slater, Rusev, and Lana._

 _Charles "Charlie" Galloway: Dana and Jonah's son. Grandson of Drew Galloway/McIntyre and Becky Lynch._

 _Casey Gabrielle Moxley-Orton: Molly and Keith's daughter. Granddaughter of Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, and Corri Casey. Twin sister of Phoenix._

 _Phoenix Dean Moxley-Orton: Molly and Keith's son. Grandson of Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, and Corri Casey. Twin brother of Casey._

 _Carter Brooks: Kristy and Toby's son. Grandson of Seth Rollins, AJ Lee, and CM Punk._

 _Lucy Brooks: Scotty's daughter. Granddaughter of AJ Lee and CM Punk._

 _Maggie Hardy-Farrelly: Nera and Kevin's daughter. Granddaughter of Jeff Hardy and Sheamus._

 _Lance Hardy: Maxel and Remy's son. Grandson of Matt Hardy and Heath Slater._

 _Eric Runnels-Fatu: Ginny and Gabe's son. Grandson of Cody Rhodes, Brandi, Johnny Uso, and Naomi. Younger brother of Cody, older brother of Mandy._

 _Saraya "Jade" Danielle Huber: Trixie and Danny's daughter. Granddaughter of Summer Rae, Cayla Casey, and Paige. Younger sister of Stevie._

 _Alex Dhesi: Rida's son. Grandson of Jinder Mahal._

 _Nadia Calaway: Dillon and Alice's daughter. Granddaughter of the Undertaker and Kane._

 _Amanda "Mandy" Runnels-Fatu: Ginny and Gabe's daughter. Granddaughter of Cody Rhodes, Brandi, Johnny Uso, and Naomi. Younger sister of Cody and Eric._

 _Whew! That's a LOT of Legacies! Anyway, thank you all so much for your continued support as this journey unfolded. What started out as one fic grew into so much more. I couldn't have told this story without the feedback and support of all of you. I especially need to thank my Muse, LadyDeathwing, as always, for making me realize where my errors were and helping make this story stronger. (I should have listened to her more. Part of the reason it took so long to complete these last few chapters is that I wrote myself into a corner toward the end and couldn't escape it.) Anyway, my Muse, your epic reviews are completely unmatched and mean the world to me._

 _I'd also like to thank everyone who commented/reviewed/asked questions. Special thanks to Mkfreeze27 for your constant support and feedback and for letting me ramble. You rock! Also, Lourdes1694, Debwood-1999, kouxtney121wwe, and TaineStark, thanks for your reviews. They made me smile._

 _This journey has been amazing. I've never written anything as long as this fic, especially. (I think this one was actually a little TOO long, but it proves I can write more than a 23,000 word story, and that's a major accomplishment for me.) I got really attached to these characters and it's going to be hard to say goodbye to them, but the trilogy is complete. (Okay, maybe one day I'll write a different fic, about all of those new legacies I just introduced, but if it happens, that day is VERY far off. I'm going to give my other, neglected fics some much-needed attention right now.) I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for sticking by my for this long. I love and appreciate each and every one of you more than you know._

 _Onto the next journey!_


End file.
